<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marked by kaychi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408524">Marked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaychi/pseuds/kaychi'>kaychi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Torture, Chi-Chi goes to Namek, Chi-Chi is a Z Fighter, Chi-Chi keeps training, Drama &amp; Romance, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Martial Arts, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Seven Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Tenkaichi Budokai | World Martial Arts Tournament, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Torture, Vaginal Sex, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaychi/pseuds/kaychi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A DBZ retelling in a world where Chi-Chi continues fighting. While we focus heavily on GoChi, VegeBul and K18 will have an extremely strong presence when we make it there.</p><p>Chi-Chi didn’t know that being with Goku meant being marked by someone from another planet nor that her life would end up being so complicated. But that's the price you pay for being with the savior of the universe. An AU with a more mature Goku and a Chi-Chi that doesn’t stop training, we explore how they navigate their life together using some of our favorite Saiyan lore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Truly Rare Find</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I've officially updated the tag to include VegeBul as we're now getting into the VB chapters of this story. This will give people a chance to catch up but Vegeta shows up first, obviously, in the Saiyan Saga which begins in Chapter 7. However, you'll be out of the loop a bit if you start there.* </p><p>If you're like me and rewatched Dragon Ball as an adult, you may have had some of the frustrations I did. Goku gets dumber as time goes on. Chi-Chi does seem to mellow out but as a lover of all female superheroes (My ambition in life at six was to be the Pink Power Ranger... Now, I'll settle for Beatrix Kiddo), it always bummed me out that Chi-Chi didn't maintain her training and become a bad ass Z Fighter. Missed opportunity if you ask me. Times have changed and we are getting introduced to some awesome female Saiyans - even if they can be rather annoying at times. </p><p>Now that I've shared it in one of the Frieza arc chapters, I'll just share it now upfront. I started writing my story as a way to cope with abuse. I tried other things first, primarily in art, but writing and exercise ended up working for me the most. As a result, I've lost 40+ lbs and we now have this story and a few other things that I have in the works. I just want to say thank you to the fandom for being so sweet and welcoming to me. I appreciate your support more than I can say. </p><p>Anyway, here's my story. Reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was crowded and filled with fighters anxious to get the tournament started. The best warriors from all around the world were stretching, warming up their muscles and mock sparring with one another in anticipation of today’s fights. A petite, brunette female walks into the room with one bag over her shoulder. Unlike most of the fighters there today, she was there alone. She finds her own small corner where she will, hopefully, not be disturbed and begins to stretch and warm herself up.</p><p>“Hey, I think you’re lost,” a rude fighter says as he hovers over Chi-Chi. “Hate for you to get hurt in here,” he chuckles.</p><p>Chi-Chi rolls her eyes and keeps stretching standing upright with her legs in a perfect split against the wall.</p><p>“Hey, I’m talking to you,” the stranger responds taking her shoulder.</p><p>Chi-Chi turns her head to the side and gives a sly grin. In a flash, she swings her leg off the wall and clocks him right on the cheek sending him to the ground.</p><p>“Well, now I feel warm,” she says dusting her hands. Feeling ready for the fights, she takes off on her other mission for the day.</p><p>Chi-Chi walks around the room, scanning it for orange gis and black hair. She would’ve been here today to compete regardless, but she knew if she could reconnect with him anywhere, it would be here.</p><p>Her heart stops when she sees him. ‘There he is,’ Chi-Chi thinks to herself. She would recognize that wild mess of hair sticking out over the other fighters anywhere. He's chatting with a couple of Turtle Hermit students and a fighter she recognizes to be Tien Shinhan. Yamcha she also knows but the short bald one she isn't familiar with. She turns her attention back to the person she's here to see, looking him up and down from across the room and taking in all his features. No longer is he the short, squatty boy with inexplicable strength and speed. He had grown to be a tall and extremely attractive man. His jawline is shaped to a perfect point; his body is clearly chiseled but his muscles are hidden under that same orange gi that all Turtle Hermit School students wear. Yes, this is definitely Son Goku.  </p><p>Chi-Chi had been waiting for this moment for six years. For six years she had dedicated her heart and mind to one day being everything he could want in a wife. She spent days with the castle staff learning how to be a flawless homemaker, dedicating much of that time with the chefs perfecting recipes. One thing she absolutely remembers about Goku is that he likes to eat… a lot.</p><p>Beyond the standard duties performed as a wife, she spent the last six years taking her martial arts training to the next level to be the best fighter she could be. She woke up before the sun practicing yoga, meditating, and training with her father and any of the castle guards that would tolerate her. Once she turned fourteen, none of the men in her kingdom could keep up with her when they sparred.</p><p>She takes small steps across the room trying to steady her heartrate. Suddenly, her feet seem to have a mind of their own as she speeds up. Her palms are very sweaty, and it feels like her heart could jump right out of her chest. ‘What will he think when he sees me? Will he think I’m pretty? I hope he’s impressed with my fighting today.’ Very few things in life intimidate her but this moment… it’s terrifying.</p><p>Chi-Chi reaches her hand up.</p><p>
  <em>Tap. Tap. Tap.</em>
</p><p>He turns around, his face puzzled as he looks down at the black-haired girl with a small grin on her face. “Um, can I help you?”</p><p>The smile on Chi-Chi’s face quickly fades. “Can… Can you help me?” she repeats his question. “You are Son Goku, right?” she asks.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me. Do you need something? Are you fighting today? I’m already warm but we could warm up if you wanted,” he offers.</p><p> “You don’t know who I am?!” She yells opting to mask her hurt with anger.</p><p>Goku waves his hands in defense. “No! I’m sorry! Should I? I meet a lot of people!”</p><p> Tears are welling in her eyes, but she fights them as hard as she can. However, it’s no use. She storms off before they spill down her cheeks.</p><p>“Was it something I said?” she hears Goku ask from behind as she walks away.</p><p>“Goku, who the heck was that and why is she so mad at you?” Krillin asks as dumbfounded as Goku.</p><p>“I have no idea… But there is something kinda familiar about her…” he says trying to put his finger on it.</p><p>“She was cute, right?” Yamcha says, already deciding that if Goku isn't interested he may go for it himself, even if she is kind of scary. “And she’s here to fight? I hope I get matched with her,” he says scoping out the room for any other female fighters. “She’s the only girl here to fight from what I can tell.”</p><p>“That would be awesome actually… dating a girl that you could fight? How many of those do you think there are on the planet?” Krillin chimes in.</p><p>Goku simply continues to stare as she makes her way through the crowded room of fighters and outside. “Do you think I should go talk to her?” he asks his friends.</p><p>“Dude, she left because she <em>doesn’t</em> want to talk to you. You pissed her off. No idea how, but you did,” Yamcha says, bestowing his wisdom on women.</p><p>“But I feel bad… And what do you mean she’s cute?” Goku questions.</p><p>Krillin looks at him confused. “What do you mean? You don’t think she’s cute? Just <em>look</em> at her,” he says as she’s almost out the door.</p><p>Goku frowns. He still doesn’t know what they mean but there is something he likes about her. “I’m gonna go talk to her,” he says taking off.</p><p>Yamcha grabs his arm. “No man. Don’t do it. Let her cool off. If she ever wants to speak to you again, she’ll let you know.”</p><p>Goku looks to Tien and Krillin who both nod their heads confirming Yamcha’s advice.</p><p>Chi-Chi makes it outside to the courtyard and lets a few tears fall before wiping them away. “He doesn’t remember me.” It feels as if the wind has been completely knocked out of her. She paces back and forth when she bumps into a short, black-headed man with glasses. “Oh, excuse me. I didn’t see you,” she says as she tries to brush past him, but he moves with her.</p><p>“No trouble at all, miss. Are you one of the fighters?” the stranger asks while handing her a handkerchief.</p><p>She blushes knowing that he can tell she's been crying. She reluctantly accepts the small piece of linen. “I am. Please don’t tell anyone you saw me crying. I’m the only woman in the tournament and being mocked for crying is the last thing I need today,” she pleads drying her tears up with the handkerchief before passing it back to him. “Thank you. I need to get inside. The elimination rounds are starting," she says grabbing the handle of the door.</p><p>“Be patient with Goku.”</p><p>Her breath catches and she turns around, letting go of the door. “What did you say?”</p><p>“Be patient with Goku,” he repeats. “It will be challenging but you’re exactly what he needs. And he’s also what you need.” He places a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Show him what you’re made of today, and I think you may be surprised.”</p><p>“Who are you?” she asks completely mystified.</p><p>He chuckles. “Just call me Hero.” With that he walks into the elimination room and leaves a flabbergasted Chi-Chi outside.</p><p>She does her best to shake off the interaction and heads back in. The referees are taking their spots in their respective rings as fighters are matched up for their first round. Chi-Chi realizes the matchups are being announced over the microphone. She bolts to the front and has her name changed to “Anonymous,” the best she could do on the spot. ‘At the very least, hopefully nobody will know who the girl was that humiliated herself,’ she thinks.</p><p>Chi-Chi is matched up in one of the first elimination rounds and takes her place in the ring.</p><p>“Hey, Goku,” Yamcha says swatting Goku’s chest to get his attention. “Check it out. Mystery girl is up right now.” Neither Goku nor his friends were fighting this round.</p><p>“Hell yeah. Let’s go watch,” Krillin says as they all move to get a better view.</p><p>Goku fixes his eyes on the young female fighter. He takes her all in, from the hard expression on her face to her flawless fighting stance. He rarely encountered girls who could fight, much less enjoyed it, and he can't explain it, but he likes what he sees.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this, princess? I hate to make a girl cry,” her opponent taunts. For her, it’s in one ear and out the other. It's always the same with every challenger she has ever faced. After years of it, she's learned not to let it bother her because it never takes long for her to shut them up.</p><p>Goku crosses his arms and frowns hearing her opponent speak to her that way. However, he can tell the differences in their strength. This guy is in for a surprise.</p><p>“She’s really strong, probably the strongest woman I’ve come across,” Tien quietly says to Goku.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s really something. That guy she’s up against isn’t going to know what hit him,” Goku chuckles. “I just wish I knew who she was.”</p><p>The referee moves to the middle of the ring and looks at both fighters.</p><p>“Begin!”</p><p>Before the referee barely had time to finish his thought Chi-Chi had darted across the ring, kicking her opponent square in the chest sending him soaring into the wall with a thud.</p><p>Krillin and Yamcha’s jaws drop to the floor. Goku’s face remains the same. He wasn't surprised at all after his assessment of her.</p><p>“DIBS!” Krillin and Yamcha say simultaneously once their shock has subsided. </p><p>“Nuh uh!” Krillin says. “You’re with Bulma! I’m taking this girl out the moment this tournament is over. How do you think Bulma will react when she knows you were eyeing our new friend here?” he says gesturing to the mystery fighter.</p><p>Yamcha’s face hardens for a moment as he considers the nightmare Krillin could make his life if he let it slip to Bulma. “Dammit,” he concedes. “Fine.”</p><p>“Yes!” Krillin holds his palm up to Goku for a high-five who doesn't indulge. “Hey man, don’t leave me hangin’,” he says to Goku.</p><p>“I don’t even know what you guys are talking about. You want to be with her the way Yamcha is with Bulma?” he asks slightly annoyed.</p><p>Krillin nods his head ‘yes.’</p><p>“Why?” Goku asks trying to understand this weird situation.</p><p>“Are you <em>kidding</em> me? Why <em>not </em>is the question?” He puts his hand up to number all the reasons he is going to ask her out. “She’s hot. No no.. she’s gorgeous. She’s hot <em>and </em>gorgeous,” he says putting up two fingers. “She can kick some ass,” one more finger. “And she’s feisty,” he finishes putting up two more fingers.</p><p>“That’s only one thing, Krillin,” Tien states matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m counting it twice because I <em>like</em> it,” Krillin jokes. “Okay, boys. I’m going in.”</p><p>He begins marching toward Chi-Chi as she hops out of the ring but before he can get too far several guys surround her. Clearly, she made an impression on the whole room.</p><p>Goku observes the frenzy and is truly confused but his annoyance continues to grow, a reaction he still cannot explain.</p><p>“Are you following this?” Goku asks Tien hoping he can clear this up for him.</p><p>“It’s not that complicated, Goku. Beautiful girl in a room full of testosterone. But if you break it down even more, she’s unique, a truly rare find. How many girls do you know with strength like that or who can fight like that?” Tien asks.</p><p>“None. Well, one now I guess.”</p><p>“Exactly. There’s only one.”</p><p>Goku's beginning to understand. He's seen men in his adventures go crazy hunting things that were rare or unique. That would help explain the reactions of the men in the room that were gawking over her. He thinks about approaching her but hesitates. She has her hands full at the moment.</p><p>Chi-Chi waives off all the attention knowing none of them is worth her time. She's no stranger to being pursued. Being the Princess of Fire Mountain, she's had suitors ask for her hand since she turned fifteen. Chi-Chi simply leaves the room without speaking to anyone and waits alone in the empty women’s locker room for her next fight.</p><p>The elimination rounds continue with Goku, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Chi-Chi all easily sailing through their fights. Goku keeps his eyes on the mystery girl when he isn't fighting. Her technique is near perfection. It isn’t backed by brute strength like his and his friends'. She's graceful and delicate while being strong and resourceful, using different tactics to defeat her opponents, especially her flexibility. This girl is easily the most talented and strongest female fighter he has ever seen. While she’s waiting in the ring for her next fight, his eyes begin to roam over her face and body, and he begins to take notice of… her curves?</p><p>‘What is wrong with me?’ Goku asks himself, shaking his head in an effort to clear his mind. That's one personality trait he's not interested in sharing with Master Roshi. He walks toward the other end of the room but looks over his shoulder one more time. ‘She would be fun to fight, though. It would definitely be different.’</p><p>Once all the rounds are done, the remaining fighters gather around the matchup board and wait to see whom they will be fighting first. Chi-Chi holds her breath. ‘Anyone but Goku. Anyone but Goku. Anyone but Goku,’ she silently prays to Kami.</p><p>“Son Goku versus… Anonymous,” the announcer calls writing their names on the board.</p><p>“Great,” Chi-Chi mumbles under her breath.</p><p>“So… looks like we’re matched together…”</p><p>Chi-Chi jumps startled by the voice she hears. She turns around to see Goku with a cheesy grin on his face and his hand behind his head. Refusing to acknowledge his presence, she walks past him to watch the first fight between Tien and Mercenary Tao.</p><p>He jogs and moves in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. “Look, we really got off on the wrong foot and I’m sorry for whatever I did that’s upset you. Will you at least tell me who you are or what I did to make you so mad?”</p><p>“Get out of my way, Goku. I need to watch this fight because <em>I’ll</em> be facing the winner,” she says coolly as she walks around him.</p><p>‘She is feisty,’ he thinks before darting back in front of her.</p><p>‘What the hell? He’s so fast,’ she thinks to herself trying to hide her shock.</p><p>“Just your name, and then I won’t bug you ever again,” he says innocently.</p><p>Chi-Chi takes a breath. “I’ll tell you what. If you win our fight, I’ll tell you my name. And if I win, you don’t speak to me ever, <em>ever</em> again. Deal?”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow at her. “Really? Are you sure?”</p><p>She nods and walks around him again.</p><p>“Okay, if that’s what you want. Just know I’m going to beat you quickly now because the suspense is killing me,” he says sounding more arrogant than he intended.</p><p>She whips her head back around. “Excuse me?” She walks toward him until their bodies are nearly touching and stands on her tiptoes to try to be closer to eye level, even though she's barely at his chin. “I’ll have you know that I have <em>never</em> lost to <em>anyone</em> other than my father and even he can’t touch me now. Maybe YOU shouldn’t make assumptions when you obviously know <em>nothing</em> about me.”</p><p>He finds himself slightly cowering at her spirit. He knows he's going to win, but this fire she has inside of her makes him feel… different. It’s not like when Bulma gets mad and just yells at them for the weirdest things. This girl has conviction and purpose.</p><p>He turns the corner of his lip up into a small grin. “I’ll see you out there ‘Anonymous.’”</p><p>She spins on her heels and goes to watch the fight.</p><p>Krillin slinks out of the corner having caught the tail-end of that interaction. “I still have dibs,” he says as they watch her walk away.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go watch Tien,” Goku says walking toward the arena. He worked to focus his attention on the impending fights ahead knowing that there was danger only a few hours away, but his thoughts continued to drift to the mystery girl.</p><hr/><p>                ‘Okay, focus Chi-Chi. You can do this. He’s just every other guy you’ve ever faced. Well, except for the fact that he came in second at the last World Martial Arts Tournament. And yes, you’ve been in love with him since the moment you met him but that ends now. Just win your fights, go home, and forget this day ever happened.’</p><p>Chi-Chi's standing on the edge of the arena next to Goku waiting for the announcer to call them to the ring. After a moment they are introduced and walk out. Goku spots Bulma, Master Roshi and his friends in the stands and gives them a small wave. Men, including Master Roshi, whistle at Chi-Chi, some even going so far as to yell crude remarks.</p><p>“I bet that gets old,” Goku says taking his place across from her.</p><p>“Like you care,” Chi-Chi scoffs as she stands parallel from him.</p><p>“Whoa. What’s her problem?” Bulma asks Master Roshi. With their great seats they're able to hear the interactions between the two fighters.</p><p>“She’s probably just in the zone. It’s much easier to fight someone you don’t like when the stakes are this high,” Master Roshi speculates.</p><p>“But man, look at Goku,” she points out as he excitedly bounces and stretches to get warm. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen him be this…” Bulma searches for the right word, “giddy before a fight. Who is this chick?”</p><p>Master Roshi shrugs. “The screen just says ‘Anonymous.’ But she does look like someone I used to know. Weird.”</p><p>The emcee walks onto the floor with his microphone in hand. “Fighters! Are you ready?” Goku and Chi-Chi both nod as they shift into their stances.</p><p>‘Wait a sec… there really is something extremely familiar about her stance now,’ Goku thinks.</p><p>“3!”</p><p>“2!”</p><p>“1!”</p><p>“FIGHT!”</p><p>“Whoa!” Goku yells as the mystery girl launches at him, not expecting this kind of speed from her. She's still not a match for him, but he wants to see what she's capable of. She throws punch after punch and kick after kick, chasing him all around the ring as he dodges each one of her attacks.</p><p>“UGH!” She yells in frustration. Ready to be done with this she resorts to a move she has only ever practiced with her father. She jumps thirty… forty… fifty… sixty feet in the air and begins gathering ki in her joined palms.</p><p>“Kaaaameeeee….”</p><p>“WAIT! IS SHE?!” Goku yells. Oh, he was beyond excited now.</p><p>“Haaaaameeeee……”</p><p>“That’s my move!” Master Roshi stands and yells from the sidelines shaking his fist.</p><p>“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” She sends her blast back down toward Goku, holding nothing back.</p><p>Goku quickly gathers his own blast to meet hers. “Kamehameha!!” he yells as he unleashes his own small wave.</p><p>Their waves collide and the spectators gaze in silence. Chi-Chi pushes with all her strength but is quickly realizing she's severely outclassed.</p><p>“AAAGHHH!!!” She leans into the wave pushing harder and harder but Goku’s blast is simply too strong. Her whole body drenches in sweat from the heat radiating off their impact. Her frustration turns into panic as she realizes she's almost completely spent. ‘Oh no… his blast is going to kill me. I can’t move quick enough!’ She’s rapidly losing control when suddenly both of their blasts shoot off into the sky. He obviously redirected their waves in order to protect her. Without the force of their waves to hold her up, she begins falling back to the ring. Mustering every ounce of energy she has left, she manages to land with cat-like grace.</p><p>“How do you know how to do a Kamehameha Wave?!” Goku asks excitedly. Chi-Chi does everything in her power not to show how weakened she is, but he can feel her drained ki. She doesn't respond to his question and wobbles back in a fighting stance. “Wow, you really are a unique girl. This has been fun, but you’re tired and I’m really ready to know who you are. So…” Goku throws a punch from the other side of the ring, creating a small shockwave that knocks Chi-Chi out of the ring and into a wall. “Crap!” Goku yells as he rushes over to her. “I’m sorry! I thought that was softer. Are you okay?”  </p><p>Before Chi-Chi can register what happened, she finds herself lying on the grass outside of the ring. “Ow,” she says under her breath while rubbing her head. Getting to her feet as quickly as possible, she dusts off and walks toward the exit, hoping to spare herself from any further embarrassment today.</p><p>“Hey! Wait up!” Goku springs to his feet and chases after her.</p><p>“Leave me alone, Goku,” Chi-Chi says winding around him.</p><p>“You’re supposed to tell me your name. That was our deal. Remember?”</p><p>She takes a deep breath and turns to face him. “Goku, do you really not know who I am?”</p><p>He shakes his head back and forth to say ‘No.’</p><p>She sighs. “Goku, I’m the Ox-King’s daughter. Chi-Chi.”</p><p>“CHI-CHI?!” Goku, Bulma, Yamcha and Master Roshi all nearly faint at the revelation.</p><p>“That’s how she knows my wave! Her father taught her!” Master Roshi exclaims, feeling better knowing his techniques stayed in the Turtle Hermit family. “She is the spitting image of her mother!”</p><p>“Of course, that’s who she is! That’s why she looks so familiar!” Yamcha says putting all the pieces together. “Damn, she grew up good.”</p><p>Goku reflects on his adventures and remembers the little girl in the weird outfit that yanked on his tail. “Chi-Chi… but how? You were only like… this tall!” he says holding his hand beside his waist.</p><p>Chi-Chi chuckles very slightly at his comment. “Yeah well you used to be a lot smaller, too. I grew up Goku. We grew up. And I thought it was time for us to keep the promise we made to each other,” she says turning her eyes to the ground.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I guess you got a point. But… what promise?”</p><p>At that moment, Chi-Chi begged Kami to open the earth so it would swallow her whole. She looks around at the thousands of eyes on them. “Goku, could we speak somewhere more private?”</p><p>“Sure, if that’s what you want.” He follows her back out to the courtyard where they are quickly joined by all his friends. She was going to say something but decided she didn't have it in her to fight anymore battles today.</p><p>“So, what promise? I’m sorry I don’t remember."</p><p>Putting her many years of yoga training to use, she finds her center to have this conversation. “Goku, six years ago you promised to marry me, and I promised to marry you. You promised… to make me your bride.” Chi-Chi says barely above a whisper as her cheeks turn bright red. Saying it out loud, she hears how ridiculous it must sound to someone that didn’t even remember she existed.</p><p>“What?! Goku gets to marry this girl?!” Krillin yells exasperated.</p><p>“Marry?” Goku asks looking at Krillin. “What does that mean?”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart sinks even lower into her stomach.</p><p>“It means you’ll be MARRIED. You know, live with her. Be a husband. Have kids. Exchange vows. Be with one woman. <em>Forever</em>,” Yamcha intervenes and is smacked in the chest by Bulma.</p><p>“The making kids part is fun!” Master Roshi chimes in causing Chi-Chi to blush deeply.</p><p>“How do all the great things happen to you, Goku?! All you do is show up and bam! A beautiful girl is ready to be with you for the rest of your life,” Krillin says rolling his eyes.</p><p>Goku doesn't think this is any time for jokes. He can tell that his words all those years ago deeply affected this girl and he needed to own that. “Chi-Chi, I’m sorry. I didn’t understand what I was promising you. To be honest, I thought a bride was… a type of food,” he says with a twinge of embarrassment. This was not the first time his lack of vocabulary had gotten him into a weird situation, but this probably was the first time it impacted someone else so greatly, at least he hopes so.</p><p>“Technically you can eat a bride,” Yamcha whispers causing the group except for Bulma to snicker.</p><p>“That’s enough from you guys,” Goku says looking at them all very seriously, giving them pause. He didn't understand the joke, but he could tell they kept making Chi-Chi uncomfortable and he felt like it was all his fault.</p><p>Bulma grabs them all and turns them around. “We’ll give you two some privacy,” she says shoving them away. “What is wrong with you?” she can be heard saying as she whacks them all on the back of the head.</p><p>Chi-Chi finally finds a complete thought. “So… the promise you made to me. You didn’t mean it. It was a mistake.” She wasn't asking. It was a fact. She had spent the last six years of her life dedicated to a person that had not given her a second thought.</p><p>“I didn’t say that,” he answers quickly.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asks giving him a confused look.</p><p>He places his hands softly on her arms. “Chi-Chi, I pride myself on my instincts. They’re better than most, if not the best. And my instincts are telling me that we should be married. But not only that, I promised to marry you and I never break my promises.” His tone is serious and sure.</p><p>Her reaction, however, is less than reassuring. “Goku, I have no intention of holding you to a promise you didn't know you were making. What you actually promised was to eat something so how about I buy you a burger and we call it a day?”</p><p>He frowns but he also really likes her sass. She's very stubborn but so is he. He smiles at her while gently squeezing her arms. “You can buy me a burger. I’ve never turned down food.” She chuckles and that makes him feel better. “But I’m serious Chi-Chi. Will you marry me? Will you be my bride?”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart skips a beat. She thinks back on her strange conversation with the odd man in the courtyard.</p><p>
  <em>It will be challenging but you’re exactly what he needs. And he’s also what you need.</em>
</p><p>If Goku is acting on instinct, then so will she. Her instincts told her he was the one six years ago and she's not going to question that now. Turning her eyes up to him, her mouth grows from a slight grin to a cheek to cheek smile. “Yes. Yes Goku. I will marry you. I will be your bride,” she says as she nods her head up and down and wraps her arms around his waist.</p><p>He's taken aback by the display of affection, thinking there's probably a lot he is going to have to learn about marriage and girls in general. He responds by placing his hand on her back and rubbing slightly. She makes him feel strange, but in a good way. “Great! Now that that’s all settled, I’m going to go win this tournament. Don’t leave without me. I still have lots of questions,” he laughs nervously.</p><p>Rising to her tiptoes, she kisses his cheek. “I won’t. I promise. And I don’t break my promises either. Good luck, Goku. I’ll be rooting for you.” Chi-Chi twirls and goes to join the other finalists to watch the remaining fights.</p><p>Goku stands there rubbing his cheek, grinning slightly. But now, it's time to focus on the tournament.</p><hr/><p>Chi-Chi flies out of the air-car to Goku as fast as she can. She's mortified when she sees his badly beaten body and shredded clothes. “Goku!” she cries as she takes a seat on the ground next to him.</p><p>He smiles at her weakly. He's never had this kind of attention before as he feels her hands exploring his body for critical injuries. “Hey, Chi-Chi. I won, just like I said,” he says with pain in his voice.</p><p>“And nearly got yourself killed in the process!” She takes his arm over her shoulder to help him stand.</p><p>Krillin approaches, pulling out a small paper bag with tiny green-colored beans and passes them to Goku. “Here buddy. Korin sent some senzus.”</p><p>“Great! Thanks, Krillin!” Goku pops the bean in his mouth and within seconds his body is completely healed, not a scratch or bruise in sight.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s jaw drops in disbelief. “H-how in the world are you healed? What are those?” she asks taking one of the tiny beans out of the bag and holding it up to the sky between two fingers to examine it more closely.</p><p>“Oh, senzus? They’re these special beans that Master Korin grows in his tower. They’ll heal any injury and give you energy for ten days. Well, they’re supposed to. When I take one, they only give me energy for one day… maybe two if I’m lucky.” Goku explains all of this as if every word he said was completely rational.</p><p>Chi-Chi raises her eyebrow confused but decides this isn't the time to dwell on the subject.</p><p>“Here, let me see that,” Goku says taking the bean from Chi-Chi. “Hey! Piccolo! Catch!” Goku tosses the bean to his rival to everyone’s horror.</p><p>“GOKU! What are you DOOOOOiiiiiiiiiiiiing?” Krillin asks nervously as he takes two steps back.</p><p>Piccolo eats the bean. Once his injuries are gone, he takes flight without giving the fighters a second thought.</p><p>Goku turns around to face his friends and his brand-new fiancée. “What?” he asks with an innocent shrug.</p><p>“What?! He’s going to come back and kill us all!” Yamcha yells in frustration.</p><p>“Nah, we don’t have to worry about that. I don’t think he’s as evil as King Piccolo. I figured it out when we fought. And… call me crazy but I really want to fight him again,” he says laughing nervously.</p><p>His friends all look at each other. “You’re crazy,” they say in unison.</p><p>Goku laughs it off. Chi-Chi isn't thrilled he did that either but again, picks her battles. She has more pressing concerns on her mind. Goku shifts his attention to her. “Nimbus!” he calls. As if by magic, a small yellow cloud appears circling the group before resting in front of Goku.</p><p>“I remember this,” Chi-Chi says walking to the cloud and giving it a pet as if it's a puppy. Goku scoops Chi-Chi up to her delight and places her on the cloud.</p><p>“You can still ride Nimbus. That’s a good sign,” he says giving her a grin. He looks back at his friends. “We’ll catch up with you guys later.”</p><p>“Wait, Goku. We don’t have to leave yet,” Chi-Chi says really wanting to take this opportunity to get to know them better. “Plus, shouldn’t you eat something? I mean, you did just have the fight of your life.”</p><p>Bulma steps up and looks Chi-Chi right in the eyes creating a little tension. She’s not ready to let them go and she wants to get to know this chick better and, hopefully, make sure Goku knows what he’s doing. “Yeah, Goku. Let’s go eat. My treat,” she offers knowing he won’t turn down free food.</p><p>Goku looks back and forth between the two women in his life detecting something weird. “Umm… okay. That buffet in the city by the tournament grounds?”</p><p>The group giggles. “Of course, you’d pick a buffet,” Bulma says. “Yeah, let’s go.”</p><hr/><p>At the restaurant, Bulma takes a seat across from Goku who sits next to Chi-Chi. On their way from the fight, Bulma told Yamcha of her plans to all but interrogate Goku’s apparent fiancée to which he adamantly opposed.</p><p>
  <em>“Bulma, when has Goku ever not done exactly what he wants to do?” Yamcha asks as they fly back to the city. </em>
</p><p><em>Bulma shakes her head. “This is different Yamcha. This isn’t fighting the Red Ribbon Army or King Piccolo. This is the rest of his life. He doesn’t know a thing about her. And frankly, I’m worried for her too. Can you imagine being married to Goku? He doesn’t know the first thing about relationships. Yamcha… Has </em>anyone<em> ever explained sex to him outside of the porn in Roshi’s house?” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Hey!” Roshi yells offended. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulma rolls her eyes. “My point is… they’re about to make a huge mistake. And I’m going to put a stop to it.” </em>
</p><p>“Jeez, Goku. Save some food for the rest for us,” Krillin says returning to his table with his plates.</p><p>Chi-Chi nervously watches Goku eat. He eats even more than she remembers.</p><p>Bulma sees the shock on Chi-Chi’s face and pounces. “Yeah… Cooking for him. That’s gonna be fun right?”</p><p>Chi-Chi narrows her eyes at Bulma after she realizes her mistake of showing concern. “I don’t mind a challenge.”</p><p>“Yeah, no kidding. You were great today, Chi-Chi. You destroyed everyone you fought until you got to Goku,” Yamcha says to change the subject.</p><p>Chi-Chi blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be hard on yourself. You’re just a part of the club now. We’ve all had our butts handed to us by Goku. It’s like the guy’s not human,” Tien jokes.</p><p>“Well, that does make me feel a little better,” Chi-Chi says politely dabbing her mouth with a napkin. “I’ve never lost to anyone other than my father until today.”</p><p>“Really?” Roshi asks a little jealous he didn’t get to train her himself. She’s strong but there’s room for improvement and growth.</p><p>“Really. And he hasn’t beaten me in a few years,” she chuckles. “I thought he was letting me win for a while there, but I don’t think that’s the case anymore.”</p><p>“Why wasn’t he there today?” Roshi asks. “I’m sure he would’ve wanted to see you fight.”</p><p>“He was just busy as kings can be,” she says in a half-truth. Her father knew she was going to compete, but he didn’t know she was also hoping to return with Goku. In case things <em>did</em> go badly, like they almost did, she didn’t want anyone else to know so she insisted he not come.</p><p>“You really did great today, Chi-Chi,” Goku says after he finally finishes his last plate. “We all got a kick out of you knocking your first opponent out of the ring and into the wall. You were so fast.”</p><p>Bulma watches the exchange between the two and Goku’s face as he talks to her. She’s never seen that look in his eyes before. Perhaps there is a little something here. </p><p>“You watched my fights?” she asks intrigued by that prospect. She spent the rest of the day avoiding eye contact with him until they fought.</p><p>“Everyone watched your fights, Chi-Chi,” Tien comments. “You were the only girl in the room. People were shocked you were so strong. In fact, if you and Goku didn’t have long term plans, you’d be on a dinner date with Krillin tomorrow.”</p><p>The table uproars in laughter at Tien throwing the former monk under the bus but Bulma can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the new girl’s attention.</p><p>“Is that so?” Chi-Chi asks politely.</p><p>“Yeah well I just… UGH! Yamcha thought she was cute too!” Krillin says to get the spotlight off of himself.</p><p>Bulma’s eyes pop open and she stares at Yamcha who’s preparing for a very unpleasant conversation later.</p><p>“Thanks, Krillin! Boat’s sinking and you decide to take me down with you?!” he turns to Bulma. “I just thought it was cool that she can fight. That’s all,” he says hoping to smooth this over now.</p><p>Not wanting to show the new girl she’s at all threatened, Bulma kisses his cheek. “It’s okay, Yamcha. She <em>is</em> cute if you’re into that kinda thing.”</p><p>Chi-Chi puts down her fork. “What’s that supposed to mean? What ‘kinda thing’?”</p><p>Familiar with girl fights, all the boys lean back from the table except for Goku who really doesn’t know what’s going on.</p><p>Bulma refrains from smiling knowing she got under Chi-Chi’s skin. “I’m sorry. I just meant the scrappy, ponytail, ‘Chun-Li’ vibe. I prefer a more polished appearance myself. But that works for you.”</p><p>“Good going, Krillin,” Yamcha whispers to his friend knowing his comment is precisely why Bulma is lashing out.</p><p>Goku, thoroughly confused, looks back and forth between the two even more. “Who’s Chun-Li? Does she look like Chi-Chi?”</p><p>Bulma and Chi-Chi remain in a stare-off.</p><p>“Are you in love with Goku?” Chi-Chi asks very bluntly.</p><p>Bulma’s cheeks rouge and everyone at the table holds their breath.</p><p>“Why on earth would you ask that?” Bulma retorts.</p><p>“Because, the way I see it, that’s the only reason you’d be so against my mere presence at this table,” Chi-Chi challenges.</p><p>“Oh, Kami, there’s two of them,” Krillin says terrified at seeing the strong women face-off.</p><p>“We should get this table cleared so they can cat-fight,” Roshi says way too excited at the tension.</p><p>“Fight? What’s going on? They can’t fight. Chi-Chi would kill her,” Goku states.</p><p>“You still haven’t answered my question Bulma,” Chi-Chi says crossing her arms unwilling to move on. “Are <em>you</em> in love with Goku?”</p><p>Bulma isn’t used to being challenged or having someone be that bold with her. But now that she thinks about it an heiress and a princess… well they’re probably both pretty used to getting their way. “No. I am <em>not</em> in love with Goku. In fact, I haven’t seen him in years. Plus, I’m with Yamcha and we’re very happy,” she says taking Yamcha’s hand.</p><p>“Then what is your problem with me?” Chi-Chi questions.</p><p>Bulma sighs annoyed. “Chi-Chi, neither of you has any clue what you’re doing here. You may be ready for marriage, but I can assure you <em>he</em> is not.”</p><p>“How would you know that if you haven’t seen him in years?”</p><p>Goku looks past the girls to his friends. “Can you guys explain what is happening to me?”</p><p>Tien opens his mouth to speak but Chi-Chi interrupts. “Bulma is being protective, Goku,” she says still keeping her eyes on Bulma. “And I don’t blame her. None of you knows a thing about me but I hope that changes.” She stands up from the table. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going home.” Chi-Chi walks out of the restaurant alone.</p><p>“What’d you do that for Bulma? This isn’t any of our business,” Yamcha scolds.</p><p>“Like hell it’s not! Goku is basically our baby brother and we’re just gonna let him marry the first girl that comes along and can throw a punch? I don’t think so!”</p><p>Goku’s eyes turn from the door that Chi-Chi just walked out of to the group. “Can I have a turn?” he asks annoyed.</p><p>They all wait for him to speak.</p><p>“Now, while I appreciate everyone talking about me like I’m not sitting right in front of you, I think I’m capable of making this decision on my own.” They all look at him somewhat shocked. This is the second time today he’s been sharp with them and they’re not used to it. Goku leaves the table and follows Chi-Chi out the door.</p><p>“Nice going, Bulma,” Krillin chides. “Now we won’t see him for five years.”</p><p>“How is this <em>my</em> fault?! You all know I’m right! He cannot just go get married!”</p><p>“I’m not surprised,” Tien weighs in. They all look to him for more information. “I mean it. You guys saw how focused he was on her during the prelim rounds,” he says nodding to Krillin and Yamcha. “When has that ever happened to Goku? Plus, she must be the strongest woman on the planet. Do you really think Goku would let that pass him by?” As he speaks, they realize he does make some valid points. “I’m not saying he understands what he just signed up for. But when Goku’s mind is made, it isn’t changing. So, we just need to be supportive.</p><p>“Tien’s right,” Yamcha says wrapping his arm around Bulma. “Let’s just be good friends. Maybe this will go better than we expect.”</p><p>“I can’t believe what I’m hearing,” Bulma says as the waiter drops the check on the table. “But… I’ll try.”</p><hr/><p>“Chi-Chi?” Goku asks as he walks outside turning his head both directions to look for her. “Hey! Wait up,” he says spotting her.</p><p>Chi-Chi keeps her back to him as he approaches.</p><p>“Hey, Chi-Chi. I’m sorry about that. That’s just Bulma. She has opinions on everything. I’m ready to go if you are,” he says catching up with her, but he hears what sounds like sniffling. “What… What’s wrong? Turn around.”</p><p>“Just give me a minute please, Goku,” she asks bringing her hand up to her face.</p><p>He moves in front of her and sees what she’s hiding. Tears. “Why are you crying?”</p><p>Chi-Chi wipes them away annoyed that she’s let herself be so emotional today. “Because Goku… She’s right! This is crazy! We shouldn’t be doing this! But…”</p><p>Goku’s face turns sullen seeing her so sad. He doesn’t like that at all. “But what?” he asks wanting her to finish her thought.</p><p>“But… but I can’t help but feel this is right! I know that sounds insane, but you said the same thing so maybe we’re both crazy?”</p><p>Goku chuckles and rubs the back of his head. “I don’t know how these things usually go but I do feel the same way. I can’t explain it either.”</p><p>Chi-Chi moves to wrap her arms around his waist but hesitates having sensed earlier that he’s not the biggest fan of affection. “Can I hug you?” she asks permission.</p><p>He smiles softly. “I think that’d be okay.”</p><p>She steps forward and rests her head on his chest, her ear landing right in the center of his chest where she can hear his heart. Goku mimics her arms and wraps his around her body. He’s hugged people before, but this is different. She makes him feel warm.</p><p>Chi-Chi turns her head up so that she’s looking straight up at him as he looks straight down. “You’re tall.”</p><p>He grins. “Nah, you’re just <em>really</em> tiny.”</p><p>She playfully frowns. “That’s not very nice.”</p><p>“How? It’s just true. But it’s pretty cool that all that strength is in something so small. And I don’t even think you know how strong you can be,” he suggests.</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. Now, let’s go.” Goku calls for Nimbus and they head off.</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi sit closely together on the cloud. She’s consciously trying not to touch him anymore than she must even though all she wants to do is curl up in his lap. Now that they're alone, she has so many things she wants to say but can’t find the courage. She decides to start with something practical. “So, where are we headed?”</p><p>“To your castle. Isn’t that where you want to go?”</p><p>“You don’t want to go get your prize money first? Or spend more time with your friends? Clearly, they’re not thrilled about this,” she says pointing her finger back and forth between the two of them.</p><p>“We can go get the prize money later and I don’t care what they think… Not about this at least. They’ve always thought I make weird choices, but it always works out.”</p><p>“Are you always this carefree?” Chi-Chi asks slightly concerned. As someone who seems to be perpetually worried, she cannot imagine making the decision to spend your life with another person so casually.</p><p>He lies down on the cloud with his hands behind his head. “I just try not to worry about things if I don’t have to.”</p><p>“Were you worried during your fight with Piccolo?” she says scooting toward his torso.</p><p>“Worried? No. I mean, there were moments I wasn’t positive I would win but I really didn’t think he would kill me,” he says yawning. “See what I mean about the senzus? I shouldn’t be tired, but they don’t really stick with me very long.”</p><p>“You did use an extraordinary amount of energy today. Maybe they just couldn’t make up for all of the energy you spent,” Chi-Chi says proffering a reason.</p><p>“I guess. That’s really the only thing that makes sense.” He yawns again. “We’ve got a while before we get to your castle and I know you’ve got to be tired. I felt how drained you were after our fight. Why don’t we get some rest on the way? Nimbus will take us there no problem.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyebrow raises again. She consistently finds herself confused by what he says. “You felt how tired I was? How?”</p><p>“By feeling your ki. You used up everything you had left by making that wave. You were really mad at me and… it cost you,” he says teasing her.</p><p>She blushes remembering how easily she was bested. “My emotions have a tendency to get the best of me at times,” she says nervously. “You’ll have to teach me more about ki. I know how to channel my own, obviously, but not how to detect others.”</p><p>“I’ll teach you everything I know,” he says confident in her abilities. “Now, let’s get some sleep.”</p><p>“There’s not really room on here for both of us to sleep, Goku.” The idea of sleeping at his feet was awkward but sleeping next to him… she doesn't think she could physically handle that. “But you get some sleep. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Goku yanks her down next to him. “You’re exhausted. We have a whole night of flying. You’re safe on Nimbus if that’s what you’re worried about. He won’t drop you.”</p><p>“It’s not that,” she blushes. “But okay. I’ll sleep.” She rolls over to face away from him putting several inches between them. He looks at her confused but shrugs it off.</p><p>They each fall asleep quickly on the little cloud underneath the light of the crescent moon.</p><hr/><p>With the sun coming up, they both stir from their sleep. Chi-Chi realizes that they each moved closer to the other in the night and quickly scoots away again.</p><p>“Mornin’,” Goku says in a sleepy tone.</p><p>She sits up and stretches. “Good morning. We should be there soon. These mountains are part of our kingdom.” She sighs as she looks at the sun coming up over the peaks. “This is so beautiful.”</p><p>Goku sits up next to her. “Yeah. It is. I probably take flying Nimbus for granted. You get to see the world in a completely…” his breath catches when he looks at Chi-Chi as she watches the sunrise, the light giving her a warm glow, “different way.”</p><p>“What is it?” Chi-Chi asks wiping her face thinking she may have drooled.</p><p>“N-nothing. Your eyes are just a really bright green the way the sun is hitting them right now. I thought they were brown,” he says leaning in to get a closer look.</p><p>Chi-Chi blushes and looks down at her legs dangling off the cloud. “My eyes are hazel. They usually look brown, but sometimes they appear green in different lighting or if I wear green.”</p><p>“Well, they’re pretty, whatever color they are,” Goku says as he inexplicably scoots closer to her.</p><p>Feeling a little more confident, Chi-Chi looks up at him. “Thank you, Goku.”</p><p>Goku doesn't understand the feelings this girl is stirring in him. The closest way he knows to describe it is the feeling he gets right before a fight. He's heard Bulma use the expression “butterflies in my stomach.” He definitely feels a butterfly or two in there.</p><p>The moment is ruined when Chi-Chi yells out, “There it is!” She points to the castle coming into view.</p><p>“Hang on.” Goku scoops Chi-Chi up and flies the rest of the way himself.</p><p>“Maybe a little more warning next time,” Chi-Chi says trying to find her balance when he sets her down.</p><p>He chuckles. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>A large burly man stomps out of the castle and crosses his arms at the top of the castle steps.</p><p>“Goku,” Chi-Chi whispers. “I think you should tell my father of our plans. He wasn’t sure you would come back so I think it’s better if it comes from you.”</p><p>“Okay. I can do that.”</p><p>Chi-Chi laces her fingers with his to take possession and show her father they were an item. They walk up the steps and come face to face with the Ox King.</p><p>“Hi, Daddy,” Chi-Chi says timidly. Her father is a carefree man for the most part, but he takes anything regarding his daughter very seriously.</p><p>His expression softens at the sound of her voice, melting the tension between the three of them immediately. “Welcome home,” he says kissing her forehead.</p><p>“Daddy, you remember Son Goku, right? He won the World’s Martial Arts Tournament yesterday,” Chi-Chi says proudly</p><p>The Ox King takes Goku’s shoulders and squeezes affectionately. “Of course, I remember him! He saved my castle! Congratulations on your victory. That is no small feat.” He releases his shoulders.</p><p>“Thank you, sir. It’s good to see you again, Ox King.” Goku says politely.</p><p>“Please, call me Gyu Mao,” the Ox King offers, sensing they would be having a less formal relationship the way Chi-Chi is holding onto Goku.</p><p>“Ahem,” Chi-Chi clears her throat.</p><p>“Oh, right! Ox Ki – I mean Gyu Mao. I would like to ask for your permission to marry Chi-Chi,” Goku recites the line he heard in a movie he watched with Bulma.</p><p>Her father’s expression turns stoic. Chi-Chi looks nervously between the two of them. After a few seconds, Gyu Mao’s face turns to a smile.</p><p>“Uh oh. Brace yourself,” Chi-Chi warns Goku.</p><p>“Wha – whoa!”</p><p>The Ox King collects them both in his massive arms and squeezes tightly.</p><p>“Now, how about some breakfast? We have a spread prepared for you in mind, Goku.”</p><p>Chi-Chi and Goku look at each other perplexed. “How did you know Goku was coming?” his daughter asks.</p><p>“Master Roshi called after the tournament. Don’t be upset. He didn’t spoil anything. He just wanted us to be prepared,” he says gesturing back to his castle staff who had clearly had their work cut out for them with the cooking. “Let’s eat and we can start talking about the wedding.”</p><hr/><p>Gyu Mao took no time in putting the wedding in motion. Their first day at the castle was a whirlwind of planning questions. Chi-Chi felt guilty Goku was subjected to such a girly day. She quickly picked up on the fact he doesn't care about the pageantry of the event. He did perk up when they were told they would be taste testing for the menu tomorrow.</p><p>Once the day had nearly come to an end, Chi-Chi escorts the two of them back to the wing where her room is. She opens a room on the left side of the hall. “This is where you’ll be staying until the wedding Goku.”</p><p>He walks in and scans the room. From floor to ceiling, the room is elegant, just like the rest of the castle. The walls are covered in a gold and blue wallpaper with a fancy pattern. The furniture looks too delicate for him to be comfortable sitting on it, afraid he will break the intricately crafted wood pieces, until he spots the bed. The bed is a massive mahogany sleigh bed with more pillows than he has ever seen in his life. He walks up to it and falls on his back with a sigh of relief. “Wow. Now this is comfortable.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart flutters as she watches him relax. “I’m glad you’re happy. There are towels and everything you could need for a shower in there,” she says nodding toward his own private bathroom. “And in here,” she walks toward a large wardrobe, “are some clothes. The staff had to guess at sizes but hopefully a few things fit.”</p><p>He sits up on the bed. “You’re being so nice to me, Chi-Chi. This place is amazing,” he says still studying the room.</p><p>“Just wait until you use that shower. It has four showerheads, and it feels wonderful. Go take a shower. I’m going to wash up, too. I’ll come check on you before bed.” With that she enters her room across the hall.</p><p>Goku makes his way to the bathroom and gets in the shower. “Damn, she wasn’t kidding,” he says as the water hits him from all sides. He has never <em>enjoyed</em> a bath before. Master Roshi and Bulma forced him to bathe but if all showers felt like this, he wouldn't have complained.</p><p>Across the hall, Chi-Chi turns on the water to heat it up then stands in front of the mirror scrutinizing her body. Her muscled abdomen, legs and back are covered in bruises and marks from her tournament fights. “I hope these go away before the wedding,” she frowns.</p><p>Once in the shower, she sighs in relaxation. She had taken a quick shower at the tournament in the women’s locker room but that was simply for utility and very quick. She pulls her long black hair out of the ponytail and lets the water cascade down her scalp and back. After feeling fresh and clean, she hops out and dries her hair. When choosing pajamas, she opts for a somewhat short blue nightgown with spaghetti straps. She wants Goku to know that he’s not the only one with muscles around here. Feeling confident, she walks back to his room. </p><p>“Goku?” she asks knocking on his door. “Are you still awake? Can I come in?”</p><p>“Yeah, come in Chi-Chi.”</p><p>She opens the door and immediately turns beet red. Goku is standing near the window, looking out at the night sky wearing only a pair of black gi pants the castle staff found for him. When he turns to face her, she takes in every perfectly sculpted muscle across his torso and down his arms. She was hoping to make an impression on him but looks like the joke's on her.</p><p>“You okay Chi-Chi? Your face is really red,” he asks walking toward her.</p><p>“Oh. I-I’m fine. Just hot from the shower still I guess.”</p><p>He shrugs it off before sitting at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“Do you have everything you need? I just wanted to check on you before I went to sleep,” she says hoping he buys her lame excuse for coming back in here.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I don’t require much,” he chuckles. “Do you wanna sit down?” He scoots over making room for her.</p><p>Butterflies do somersaults in her stomach as she slowly walks toward the bed. While she walks toward him, Goku takes this time to look at her. He’s never seen a woman with muscles before, not like hers at least, yet she was still completely feminine. Once she gets closer, he can see the bruises on her arms and legs from the tournament, assuming her stomach and back don't look much better.</p><p>“You’re hurt,” he says narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“What?” she looks down at her arms embarrassed as she sits next to him. “I’m fine Goku. It doesn’t hurt. I just hope they go away before the wedding. I would hate to look like a bruised peach in my wedding dress.”</p><p>“You’re not fine. Let me see.” He pulls her closer before she can object, following a trail of battle wounds up her right arm. He pushes her hair to the side to see her upper back. His nearness makes her heart race. “Chi-Chi… Why didn’t you tell me? You needed a senzu bean. I’ll take you to get one right now.”</p><p>“Goku, don’t be silly. This is what happens when people fight. I’m a little sore but I’m used to this. Believe it or not, yesterday was not my first time to fight,” she says placing her hand on his arm. “If they aren’t gone by the wedding next week, I’ll let you take me to get a senzu bean.”</p><p>‘Damn, she’s stubborn,’ Goku thinks to himself. “Fine,” he accepts.</p><p>At that moment he realizes his fingers are still on her back. His eyes continue to roam but now he isn't looking at her bruises, but rather her body. “I didn’t know girls could be as strong as you are,” he admits.</p><p>“I don’t think most of them are,” she responds quietly but proudly, well aware that he's still touching her. “Goku, do you have any questions for me? Anything you want to know about me or marriage? You can talk to me about anything.”</p><p>He pulls his hand off at the subject change. “Oh, well… is there anything special I have to do? I know Krillin and Yamcha share an apartment or something. But they aren’t married so I don’t think it’s the same as us living together.”</p><p>Chi-Chi shakes her head. “No, it’s definitely not the same thing. Krillin and Yamcha, I’m sure, sleep in separate rooms or separate beds at the very least.” She takes a much-needed pause before her next comment. “You and I will sleep in the same room and in the same bed.” Chi-Chi's convinced that the blush on her cheeks must be permanent now.</p><p>He nods. He shared a bed with his grandpa but that was probably different, too. </p><p>“As my husband there will be things you do for me. For instance, husbands are supposed to keep their wives and families safe. And as your wife, there are things I’ll do for you. Like try to keep you full,” she says playfully jabbing his arm.</p><p>“Yeah. Good luck with that,” Goku blushes. “So, keep you safe, huh? That, I can definitely do. What else?”</p><p>They talk for half an hour about all the different duties and obligations husbands and wives have to each other throughout the course of the marriage. Some of it sounds strange to Goku but he assumes Chi-Chi knows what she's talking about.</p><p>“Anything else?” he asks one last time.</p><p>Chi-Chi squirms slightly, putting distance between them. He looks at her confused. ‘Oh, Kami, is this the right time?’ she asks herself while biting her lower lip. Here goes nothing. “Goku, are you familiar with sex? It’s another way, a very important way, that people show they love each other. It’s also how they conceive children.”</p><p>“Sex? I mean, I’ve heard Master Roshi talk about sex, but with Bulma’s reaction, I’m not sure he has the right idea of it,” Goku says. He's not even ready to try to unpack what she means by "conceive children." That's for a different day. </p><p>Chi-Chi rolls her eyes. How much damage would she have to undo from his martial arts instructor? From her few interactions with him yesterday she learned he's definitely no saint. “No, I doubt Master Roshi has the right idea.” She takes a deep breath trying to find the most mature way possible to explain this to him. “Sex is what we will do the night we get married and whenever we want to after that. When people have sex, they join their bodies together. It signifies that you are mine and that I am yours. It’s something we will <em>only</em> do with each other. No one else,” Chi-Chi says seriously.</p><p>He nods in understanding. “I’ve never had anything that was mine before. I like the idea of that,” he says scooting closer to her. “What else should I know about sex?”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes turn to the floor. “Well, I’ve never had sex before. I’ve never even kissed anyone on the lips before so I’m not sure what else I can tell you. But I’m confident we’ll figure it out,” she says turning her eyes back up to his and places her chin on her shoulder, startled at how much closer they were. Did he move to her or did she move to him, she wonders as her feet dangle off the bed innocently.</p><p>His eyes find hers and the butterflies are back. “Kiss on the lips? Is that something married people do? I’ve seen Yamcha and Bulma do that, but they aren’t married.”</p><p>“N-no. You don’t have to be married to kiss. Only sex works that way – well that’s how it works for me at least.” Her heart is pounding so loudly she’s concerned it can be heard down the hall.</p><p>He places a hand on her chest instinctively to calm her heart, but the action has an opposite effect. “Your heart didn’t beat this loudly before our fight. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You… you can hear my heart beating?” Chi-Chi stutters.</p><p>“My senses are oddly sharp,” he says leaning even closer to her.</p><p>“Wow,” she says breathlessly.</p><p>“Chi-Chi?”</p><p>“Yes, Goku?” She leans closer.</p><p>“Can I kiss your lips?” he asks with their lips nearly touching.</p><p>“Yes, Goku.”</p><p>He pushes his mouth to hers. As soon as their lips touch, it's as if electricity is coursing through his body. This isn't anything he's ever done before but for some reason knows exactly what to do.</p><p>Chi-Chi deepens the kiss and becomes delirious at the feeling of his lips on hers. She keeps her hands to her side, however, not wanting to overwhelm him. Suddenly, she feels herself enveloped in his arms. Goku instinctively pulls her tight. She responds by placing her arms around his neck to keep his head in place. She's not letting him go anywhere any time soon. His grip tightens and she becomes very aware of how strong he is. Her tiny body shudders against his.</p><p>Goku pulls back to give them both some air. “Wow… that…”</p><p>“Was amazing,” she says finishing his thought, her breathing rapid. She wants to stay but knows she should go to her room. If kissing came that easily for them, she thought it best to put some distance between them. She pulls away but his hand grips her wrist. “I should probably go to my room now, Goku.”</p><p>“Just one more kiss,” he pleads.</p><p>‘No way is the strongest man in the world asking me for more kisses,’ she tells herself. “Okay, just one.”</p><p>He gently tugs her to him and kisses her again. For some strange reason, he wants to taste her with his tongue. He pries her lips open and begins exploring her mouth. Chi-Chi’s eyes shoot open at the intrusion, but she quickly surrenders, moaning slightly into his mouth and massaging his tongue with hers. A tingling sensation forms between her legs. She knows this means trouble, so she tries to break the kiss.</p><p>Goku has other plans. He pushes her back to her elbows. Instead of fighting him, she reaches up and touches his bare chest causing him to shiver. He then pushes her back all the way on the bed, never breaking the kiss, as he climbs on top of her. As if acting on its own accord, his right hand explores her body, massaging her right thigh once he finds her strong leg.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s head falls back on the pillows and he moves his mouth to her neck. He kisses and nibbles the spot where her neck and shoulder meet, causing her to buck slightly underneath him. Kami, he wants to bite her. He doesn’t know why but he wants to sink his teeth in her. However, he resists, sucking the spot mercilessly instead.</p><p>Chi-Chi grips the sheets with her fists. What is he doing to her? She feels a pool of moisture form between her legs. Unbeknownst to Chi-Chi, the scent of her arousal hits his nose. He growls and shifts his body down to kiss her abdomen. He looks in her eyes. What she sees slightly scares her. His eyes look completely clouded with lust.</p><p>“You… smell funny Chi-Chi,” he says placing his hands under her ass, his voice completely husky. “It’s driving me crazy.” He moves back up her body to kiss her lips when she feels something poking her leg. Her eyes shoot open.</p><p>“Goku, we have to stop,” Chi-Chi says in a moment of mental clarity.</p><p>“Why?” he asks in the same tone after finding her neck again. “It feels too good. I don’t think stopping's an option.”</p><p>“Goku,” she moans. She arches her hips against his and wraps her arms around his body, running her fingers down his back.</p><p>He groans and pushes back against her and begins rocking against her gently, doing what his body tells him to do. “Chi-Chi, what’s happening? I feel so weird… and so good at the same time.”</p><p>His innocent question snaps her back to reality. She pushes him back, having to use a fair bit of strength. “We have to stop, Goku. I’m going to my room. We can’t do what’s next until we’re married.”</p><p>He remains on top of her, staring and thinking about what she just said. He does <em>not</em> want to move but won't make Chi-Chi stay unless she wants to.</p><p>“Goku,” she whispers. “I need you to get off of me,” she says innocently.</p><p>“Okay, Chi-Chi,” his voice starting to sound normal again. He walks her to the door.</p><p>“One week, Goku. And then we don’t have to stop,” she says kissing his cheek before leaving.</p><p>Once the door closes, he leans back against it. “What have I gotten myself into?” he asks rubbing his hand down his face. He couldn't find an answer, but he really didn't search too hard. If marriage feels like that, he will be just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of fluff this chapter. This is a GoChi story and for what's to come, it's important that they truly fall in love so we spend some time on that in this chapter and the next. Also, I add in some characters to round Chi-Chi out a little bit more, giving her some friends that aren't just Goku's. </p><p>Pretty intense lemon... You've been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chi-Chi barely slept after her encounter with Goku as she was filled with a flood of emotions. For a naïve person, Goku figured that out extremely quickly.</p><p>The following morning, Chi-Chi wakes up a few minutes before sunrise. Making her way groggily to her closet, she slips into yoga pants and a sports bra, grabbing a lightweight jacket to keep herself covered until she got to her favorite training spot. After putting her hair up in a tight ponytail, she opens the door to her balcony and puts her foot on the ledge to jump down the three stories from her room when a sight catches her eyes.</p><p>Across the castle courtyard, Goku is already well into his morning training routine. Chi-Chi brings her foot back down and leans against the balcony as she watches him practice his katas against the backdrop of the rising sun. No… she studies him. Every kata is perfection. His angles are exact. She sees the trees bend and sway from the force of his punches and kicks when he points their direction. She chuckles to herself, ‘I had no chance against him.’</p><p>Chi-Chi hops off the balcony and makes her way to the far corner of the yard, picking flowers from the garden as she walks. She eventually makes her way to a boulder that overlooks a river hundreds of feet below the mountain, doing her best not to disturb her fiancé. “Mm,” she smiles once she gets to her rock. This is her meditation spot and was her mother’s before her. Before she tops the boulder, she stops at a small stone memorial that she built as a little girl to honor her mother, placing the bouquet of flowers she picked at its base. Next, she zips off her jacket and springs to the top of the rock with catlike grace. Once she finds her center, she begins her vinyasa routine.</p><p>Goku stops when he detects the change in Chi-Chi’s ki. Usually she feels somewhat chaotic, as if she cannot quite sort through all her feelings but now… she is the picture of peace and grace. He crosses his arms and watches her. She has the entire world completely blocked out as she moves seamlessly from one pose to the next. With every bend and contortion, his eyes open wider. He considers himself rather flexible, but the way Chi-Chi can move her body is like nothing he has ever seen before. The amount of strength she must possess to hold herself in that way… Suddenly, she stops moving once she has landed in a handstand. He watches as she doesn’t flinch a muscle. This comes easily to her and he really likes that. He looks at the profile of her body from the side and catches himself examining her curves again, only this time, he doesn’t look away.</p><p>He considers the events of last night and asks himself what came over him, even considering Chi-Chi may have placed a spell on him. How did she smell so good? Why is he finding himself so drawn to her?</p><p>“She’s really something isn’t she?”</p><p>Goku is snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. “Kami? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Walk with me for a bit, Goku. Let’s talk about this situation you’ve found yourself in,” Kami says as he leads Goku down a stone path into a wooded area away from the castle. Goku looks over his shoulder one more time at Chi-Chi who still hasn’t moved.</p><p>“What’s up, Kami?” Goku asks in a way only he could speak to a deity.</p><p>“Well, Goku. I wanted to talk to you about your upcoming marriage to our Princess of Fire Mountain. You were so young when your grandfather died and haven’t really had a family since. You’re very close to your friends, yes, but marriage is a very different kind of journey,” he says as they walk slowly in the woods.</p><p>“Chi-Chi and I talked about marriage for a while last night. I know I have a lot to learn but I do really want this. And don’t ask me why because I don’t know.”</p><p>“I wasn’t planning on asking you why. I’ll tell you the same thing I told Chi-Chi at the tournament. You two belong together, you’re exactly what the other one needs.”</p><p>Goku looks at him puzzled. “You spoke to Chi-Chi at the tournament?”</p><p>Kami nods. “Yes, I did. Right after you spoke to her the first time. She was ready to leave, or at the very least give up on you.”</p><p>Goku’s eyes go to the ground, embarrassed that he hurt her.</p><p>“Don’t trouble your mind with that, Goku. She’s fine now and all is as it should be.” He stops walking and draws something in the earth. “Do you know what this is?”</p><p>“Yin and Yang. They represent light and dark,” Goku responds.</p><p>“Well, that’s too simple of a way to put it. Yin and Yang represent balance – the relationship between chaos and order, darkness and light, night and day, femininity and masculinity. None of those would exist without the other. You can feel the chaos in Chi-Chi, something she struggles with, but she is very young. Her father has chaos inside of him, but it has soothed with age.” He places a gentle hand on Goku’s arm. “The point of being married, Goku, is to find someone that you can balance but that also balances you. And for all your even temper, you also have moments of chaos, especially when you fight. I’m sure you were too distracted to notice, but in your battle with Piccolo, Chi-Chi remained as calm as she could be, never doubting for a moment that you would win.”</p><p>Goku smiles a small smile at that thought and remembers how she was the first person by his side after the fight.</p><p>“Chi-Chi can be a great partner for you, and you for her. Being with her will not always be easy, and I gave her the same warning about you. But that’s any marriage,” he chuckles thinking about the couples he can see from the Lookout. His expression becomes serious. “Cherish her. Protect her. Love her. And you may not be in love with her today, you know that you feel differently about her than you have anyone else. Follow that feeling, your instincts. I think you’ll be surprised at how suited you find yourself to the role of husband, and some day father.”</p><p>Goku nods seriously, making a silent vow to himself that he will do as Kami asks.</p><p>“Your bride is on her way, so I’ll take my leave now. Mr. Popo and I will be watching the wedding,” he says pointing toward the sky. With that, he disappears.</p><p>Footsteps can be heard coming through the path as Chi-Chi crunches sticks with each step. “Goku? Are you back here?”</p><p>He moves quickly to her and brings her into his arms, kissing her deeply.</p><p>“Hi,” she says breathlessly after he pulls back.</p><p>“Hi.” He smiles at her and caresses her cheek.</p><p>“What was that for?” she asks, her cheeks turning bright red from the attention.</p><p>“Should I ask you before I kiss you?”</p><p>She shakes her head ‘no’ with a goofy grin on her face.</p><p>“Good.” He kisses her one more time. “Now, do you think the castle chefs feel like feeding me again?”</p><p>They turn to walk back toward the castle, taking each other’s hands.</p><p>“That’s why I was coming to find you. Breakfast is ready – WHOA!” Chi-Chi is hoisted into his arms as he flies off toward the castle, not needing to be told twice that food was waiting for him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next couple of days were spent with wedding details. Goku begrudgingly, but politely, participated.</p><p>To make up for the annoyance of wedding planning, Chi-Chi gave Goku the day off to spend with his friends. The only thing she asked that he do while he’s gone is get Krillin’s suit measurements since he would be serving as Goku’s best man. She called Bulma to ask for help on that mission… just in case.</p><p>Goku lands on the patio at Capsule Corp. to find a sunbathing Bulma and Krillin and Yamcha sparring.</p><p>“Kami Goku! You scared the shit out of me! Can’t you ever just use the front door?” Bulma asks, wiping some of the drink she spilled on her stomach when he landed abruptly.</p><p>Krillin and Yamcha break and greet their friend. “Hey bud. How’s the groom to be?” Yamcha asks giving him a pat on the back.</p><p>“I’m good. Chi-Chi’s good. Everything is moving along, I guess. She’s really doing more of the wedding stuff than I am. But she did let me pick out the food which was great. Oh, before I forget,” he passes each of them an envelope. “Chi-Chi asked me to give these to you. They’re the invitations.”</p><p>Bulma yanks hers out of his hand, opens it and storms into the house with a huff.</p><p>“Ummm..? What’s that all about?” Goku asks more than confused.</p><p>“Yeah… so…” Yamcha looks at Krillin for help.</p><p>“You should probably go talk to her, Goku. She can’t really get on board with the whole wedding/marriage/Chi-Chi thing,” Krillin says.</p><p>“What’s there for her to get on board with? She’s not getting married,” Goku says still baffled.</p><p>“Just go talk to her,” Krillin suggests again.</p><p>Goku sighs slightly annoyed and heads into Capsule Corp. He finds Bulma rummaging through the fridge. She stands up and opens a wine cooler. “What is it Bulma?”</p><p>“What is what, Goku?” she snaps back.</p><p>“Why are you upset? What do you have to be upset about?”</p><p>She swallows her sip and places her beverage on the counter. “You really don’t get it?”</p><p>He raises his eyebrows at her.</p><p>“Goku, I’m <em>worried</em> about you. You are marrying a girl you met for the first time in six years four days ago!”</p><p>“Why are you being mean to me if you’re worried about me?? That doesn’t make any sense,” Goku retorts.</p><p>“I’m not trying to be mean to you. I’m just frustrated at the situation. And the wedding is in a few days? That’s insane, Goku. What’s wrong with taking some more time to get to know her? Are the only two qualities you’re looking for in a wife someone who can fight and someone who can ride Nimbus?”</p><p>Now, he feels like he’s being mocked, and he doesn’t appreciate it. “You can’t ride Nimbus.” He crosses his arms.</p><p>That cut but she does not want him to know it. “Screw you, Goku. Nobody can ride Nimbus except for you and”</p><p>“Chi-Chi.” He cuts her off. They glare at each other for a moment. He didn’t come here looking for a fight and he doesn’t understand why Bulma cares so much. After a moment, he softens his expression toward her, hoping to smooth this out. “What’s really going on, Bulma? You’ve seen me live my whole life going from one adventure to the next. That’s what this is to me, my next adventure.”</p><p>She walks to meet him on the other side of the kitchen counter. “This isn’t an adventure, though, Goku. This is your life. You will have to be with this person that you don’t know <em>forever</em>. Are you really okay with that?”</p><p>He smiles at her protectiveness. “Bulma, this <em>is</em> an adventure. Maybe not the kind we’re used to, but every decision I’ve made – the choice to go with you when you found me included – I’ve made on instinct. Never have my instincts so loudly told me to do something. Maybe the universe knows something about me and Chi-Chi that she and I don’t even know yet, but I know being with her is right. So much so, that Kami even encouraged our marriage, going so far as to convince Chi-Chi to stay at the tournament after I forgot who she was.”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes widen at the revelation. “Really?”</p><p>Goku nods.</p><p>Her shoulders relax and her guard comes down. She takes one more deep breath before smiling. “Well, I guess I need to get you a wedding present,” she says as she hugs him. “All I want is for you to be happy, Goku.”</p><p>“I know that. It will make me happy if you will all come to the wedding. I get the idea that a wedding is a bigger thing than I realized, and Chi-Chi is insistent that you’re all there. In fact, she wants you to come the night before. Something about a practice wedding?” he says scratching the back of his head.</p><p>“A rehearsal,” Bulma chuckles.</p><p>“Oh right. That. She said you guys can stay at the castle and everything.” He pauses for a moment. “She really wants to know you guys, and I want y’all to know her.”</p><p>Bulma looks up at him completely shocked at how Goku could fall for someone so hard and so fast. “You really like her, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah. I do,” he confirms.</p><p>Now that she gets it, she is actually excited for him. “We will <em>all</em> be there,” she announces and hugs him again before dragging him back outside.</p><p>Krillin and Yamcha fly back down from their spar. “So, are you going to let Goku get married?” Krillin asks, teasing Bulma.</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Just for that, we’re doing suit measurements now,” she says turning toward her house to leave.</p><p>“What? Nuh uh!” Krillin protests.</p><p>“Come on, Krillin! Let’s go to the tailor!”</p><p>Krillin slouches at her yelling. “Fine,” he says walking off defeated.</p><p>Once they are out of earshot, Yamcha has a few questions for Goku. “So, you’re really going through with this? I think it’s great. I mean she does seem exactly right for you. It’s just…”</p><p>“Just what?”</p><p>“I don’t know. You just never struck me as the settling down type. To be honest, I didn’t know if you even noticed girls,” Yamcha says delicately, hoping not to offend his friend.</p><p>“That’s the thing. I didn’t notice girls. Not really. The older I got, the more I realized how different girls are, but I’ve never met anyone that makes me feel the way that Chi-Chi does,” he blushes. Typically, he and his friends aren’t really discussing their feelings.</p><p>“So, have you kissed her yet?” Yamcha asks the way a big brother would ask his younger brother.</p><p>Goku’s blush deepens and he smiles slightly.</p><p>“That’s a yes. Good because you don’t want your first time to be at the wedding in front of everyone,” Yamcha says as he gently jabs Goku in the arm. “Come on. That’s enough girl talk for today. Let’s go train.”</p><p>“You read my mind.” They take off into the sky.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Stop it! Stop fidgeting Goku!” Bulma says slapping his hand away as he tries to reach up and loosen his tie again.</p><p>“It’s hot,” Goku complains.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. It’s only for a little while. The rehearsal will be quick, dinner will only last an hour and then I’m sure you can take it off for the after party. Are you guys ready yet?” she asks the rest of their crew as they finish helping each other tie their ties.</p><p>“Uh, almost. Master Roshi, can you help me get this?” Krillin asks needing assistance with his tie.</p><p>“How you boys can fire ki but not tie a tie is baffling to me,” Master Roshi says taking the tie in his hand.</p><p>Master Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Chaotzu all line up to show Bulma they’re ready.</p><p>“Oh!” she squeals. “You all look so handsome!” she says, stopping at Yamcha to kiss his cheek. “Chi-Chi really is a miracle worker to get you all out of your gis. Speaking of, Goku, you should go get Chi-Chi and escort her down. She’s in her room with her friends.”</p><p>Now that Bulma had accepted their union, she was completely committed to making sure the event goes off without a hitch.</p><p>Goku walks across the hall and knocks on Chi-Chi’s door. One of her lifelong friends, Kira, opens the door. He peeks behind her and sees Chi-Chi’s other friends putting the finishing touches on their looks for the evening, all of them giggling when they see him. “Hey, Goku. Chi-Chi is almost ready. Just zipping her up.”</p><p>Goku scans the room trying to recall the names of Chi-Chi’s friends that she introduced to him earlier in the week. Kira is Chi-Chi’s best friend. They met in kindergarten and clicked immediately. Kira has wild, curly blond hair and when they met the first time, Chi-Chi told her she wished her own hair were curly. Kira took her home to her mother after school so that her mom could curl Chi-Chi’s hair and they’ve been inseparable ever since. Kira’s mother, Selene, became a surrogate mother to Chi-Chi, making the Ox King eternally grateful for their kindness. Gyu Mao even let Kira attend Chi-Chi’s private tutoring that was required of her as a princess. Kira’s personality is quite the opposite of Chi-Chi’s. She’s quiet and reserved and much girlier than Chi-Chi, but it’s clear how much she cares for her friend and that’s all Goku needed to know.</p><p>Sami, short for Samara, is a fellow lady of nobility. She has caramel colored skin and hair almost as black as Chi-Chi’s. Sami and Chi-Chi bonded years ago when they both struggled with sitting still during an exclusive etiquette class. Sami wanted to be in the stables with her horses and Chi-Chi wanted to be training.</p><p>Lastly, there are the twin sisters Elise and Penni. If they didn’t have their red hair cut differently, you would not be able to tell them apart. They were identical, down to the freckle. Elise and Penni’s parents were the head of the castle staff and have grown up playing with Chi-Chi in the castle.</p><p>“Is that Goku? He can come in,” Chi-Chi’s voice comes from the bathroom. “Hi,” she smiles when she walks out.</p><p>Goku’s heart skips a beat. He has never seen Chi-Chi dressed like this before. Normally, she’s in a simple cheongsam or yoga pants and a tank with her hair up. He looks at her from her head to her toes. Her hair was curled in long loose curls that framed her pretty face perfectly and she’s wearing a white spaghetti-strapped cocktail dress that flares and hits her mid-thigh. The look is finished with a pair of gold earrings and gold pumps that make her legs look even stronger.</p><p>“Nobody is going to know what to do with you, Chi-Chi. You’ve never shown this much skin before,” Sami teases.</p><p>Chi-Chi tugs her skirt down, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. “Is it too much? I can change into something more modest.”</p><p>“No!” Sami says quickly regretting her comment. “I was just kidding. Don’t do that. You look…”</p><p>“Beautiful,” Goku finishes for her.</p><p>Chi-Chi blushes as she tucks her hair behind her ear. Her friends, reading the room, walk out and give them a moment alone, shutting the door when they leave.</p><p>Goku approaches Chi-Chi and places his hands softly on her toned arms.</p><p>“You look handsome yourself, Goku,” Chi-Chi says gently tugging his tie. “But something tells me you are not a suit and tie guy.”</p><p>He scrunches his nose and nods his head ‘no.’</p><p>“Tell you what,” Chi-Chi says taking the knot in her hands. “This is <em>our</em> wedding and we can do what we want. How about no tie?” she asks loosening the knot around his neck and slipping the tie off.</p><p>He pulls her tight and kisses her. “You’re the best.”</p><p>“And don’t you forget it,” she says poking his nose. “But you do have to wear the one tomorrow.”</p><p>He opens his mouth to protest but she holds her hand up. “Not optional. If I have to wear a big, poofy, itchy dress, you can manage a tie.”</p><p>“Fine,” he pouts, causing her to giggle. He really is too cute sometimes.</p><p>“Let’s go,” she says taking his hand and walking him to the door. “Don’t want to keep our guests waiting.”</p><p>Before they get too far, he pulls her back and kisses her again, fiercely. Over the last several days he has asked himself how he’s gone his whole life without feeling this way about someone.</p><p>He pulls back gently. “Sorry, I just know I won’t get to do that again for a while.” Chi-Chi explained to him that after the rehearsal, they would go their separate ways and not see each other again until the wedding.</p><p>“I promise to kiss you good night,” she says cupping his cheek. “Let’s go.”</p><p>They walk into the hall to find all their friends staring at them. Both of their cheeks are flushed causing snickers from Krillin, Yamcha and Master Roshi. “Guess that answers that question,” Yamcha says under his breath to Krillin.</p><p>“Shut up, Yamcha!” Bulma says slapping his chest with the back of her hand.</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi’s cheeks redden a little more, but they look at each other and shrug deciding not to care. The more time that passes, the more comfortable they become. Goku takes Chi-Chi’s hand and leads her down the hall toward the ballroom, their guests following.</p><p>“I honestly can’t believe my eyes,” Bulma says sweetly as she watches Goku and Chi-Chi walk down the hall hand in hand.</p><p>“That’s what Goku does. When he decides you’re his, it’s a done deal. That’s how it was for all of us,” Tien says looking down the line of misfits. “None of us became friends with Goku in a traditional way. Hell, he and I actually used to hate each other,” Tien chuckles remembering their former rivalry.</p><p>“Goku has only ever hated one person and it wasn’t you,” chimes in Master Roshi. “But yes. Tien is right. Our Goku doesn’t do anything the way it’s usually done. His marriage, I suspect, won’t be any different. I’m very proud of our boy.”</p><p>They turn the corner into the ballroom. “Wow,” Chi-Chi exhales. She dashes over to her father. “Daddy, everything is so beautiful! And it’s not even all lit up yet!” Chi-Chi bounces for joy.</p><p>“Anything for my only little girl,” Gyu Mao says squeezing his daughter. “Now, let’s get the rehearsal done because we have a feast waiting outside on the patio.”</p><p>All the boys perk up at the mention of the food. Goku had already told them that the food he’s had at the castle is the best he’s ever had.</p><p>The wedding planner begins barking orders at the bride and groom and their bridal party. Goku and Krillin take their places by the altar and the rest of the bridal party lines up to practice their parts. The musicians for the string quartet finish taking their places to the side of the stage.   </p><p>“I had no idea that weddings were this major,” Goku admits to Krillin who is standing next to him at the altar waiting for Chi-Chi who is currently having some funny piece of fabric placed on her head by Kira.</p><p>“Not all weddings are like this. You’re marrying the Ox King’s daughter, his <em>only</em> daughter. Of course, it’s going to be a major event.”</p><p>“What’s that thing they’re putting on Chi-Chi’s head?” Goku asks of the sheer piece of fabric.</p><p>“That is her veil. When the minister says, ‘You may now kiss the bride,’ you’ll lift that off her face and kiss her. <em>Gently</em> kiss her. I can’t imagine Chi-Chi would be thrilled if you suck her face off in front of her dad and their kingdom. Don’t think we didn’t notice the hickey on her shoulder she’s tried to cover with makeup,” Krillin says poking him in the ribs.</p><p>“Oh… yeah,” Goku says rubbing the back of his head. “She was not happy about that. I didn’t know that would happen.”</p><p>“Meh. I bet it’s barely noticeable tomorrow. And tomorrow night…” His thought is interrupted by the sound of the quartet practicing their song as a little girl walks down the aisle with a basket, practicing tossing her flowers. She’s followed by Kira who walks to stand on the side opposite Goku and Krillin. Next, Chi-Chi walks down the aisle with her father.</p><p>Suddenly, it all hits Goku, how much this moment means to her and the Ox King. He watches her as she giggles and talks quietly with her father whose grip is tight on his daughter. Goku thinks back to the conversation he had with Gyu Mao the night before.</p><p>
  <em>Goku just told Chi-Chi good night and walks out of her room, closing the door behind him. As he turns around, he runs into what feels like a wall but looks up to see Gyu Mao with a stern look on his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, sorry Gyu Mao. Didn’t see you there. Chi-Chi’s in her room if you’re looking for her,” Goku offers trying to read the Ox King’s expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I actually came to see you. It’s not too late for a talk is it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku shakes his head ‘no.’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good. Let’s walk.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They take off in the direction of the ballroom where the wedding ceremony will be held. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku, I wouldn’t be a good father to Chi-Chi if I didn’t have this conversation with you. Chi-Chi’s grandfather had this conversation with me when I married his daughter and now that my daughter is getting married, I understand why.” Gyu Mao says seriously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“O..kay..” Goku says somewhat puzzled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They stop in front of a painting. It features Gyu Mao, a little girl he recognizes to be Chi-Chi and a woman who doesn’t look much older than Chi-Chi is now. In fact, if you didn’t know the little girl was Chi-Chi, you might mistake the two. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“These are my girls, Goku. The two most important people in the world to me. Sadly, I lost Chi-Chi’s mother when Chi-Chi was only three years old.” He exhales and looks for the right words to say next. “Goku, in just a couple of days, I’ll be giving my only child to you. You won’t be able to understand how that feels until you’re a father. I know I’ve already blessed this union, but now that the wedding is so close, I need to be sure that this is what you want, also. Chi-Chi’s other suitors, I usually got to spend time with and know, at least anyone I thought might be a serious contender before Chi-Chi ran them off.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku smiles softly at that thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gyu Mao places his hand on Goku’s shoulder. “I see the way you two are together. I know you both care for each other and that makes me happy. But this is a lifetime commitment. You will have to care for her, protect her and love her every day until one of you dies. I need to hear it from you… that you’re willing to do that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku takes a moment to genuinely consider the man’s question, seeing as how it’s very important to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gyu Mao frowns, becoming a tad concerned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A week ago, I didn’t understand marriage… relationships… any of this love stuff. And I don’t think I’ll have it all figured out for a long time, if ever. If Chi-Chi hadn’t found me, I wouldn’t have come back here to marry her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gyu Mao’s frown deepens. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But that thought makes me sick now. Chi-Chi explained marriage to me saying that I would be hers and she would be mine. I’ve never really had anything that was mine before, except for my Grandpa’s power pole, and I guard that with my life. No offense to my Grandpa, but Chi-Chi… she’ll be my favorite possession now. And I will guard her with my life, too. I swear.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gyu Mao’s face remains the same as he digests Goku’s words. After a moment, he smiles, squeezing Goku’s shoulders. “Welcome to the family, Goku.” </em>
</p><p>“And here is where Goku will take Chi-Chi’s hand from Ox King,” the wedding planner says, snapping Goku back to reality.</p><p>“Oh, right.” Goku extends his arm and escorts Chi-Chi up the stairs. </p><p>“You okay?” Chi-Chi asks at a whisper.</p><p>“Never better,” he smiles.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the evening comes to a close, Chi-Chi and her friends make their way down to her quarters with Goku and his guests being sent to a different wing of the castle to avoid their bumping into one another. But before they go their separate directions, Goku escorts Chi-Chi back to her room.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Chi-Chi asks him once they get to her door.</p><p>“No. Should I be? Are you?”</p><p>“Not really. I’m excited but there’s so much that could go wrong.”</p><p>‘Uh oh,’ he thinks as he feels that chaos building in her.</p><p>“The cellist could break her arm tonight and not be able to play. The cake could get dropped. The flowers could die. We could give everyone food poisoning. My hair could decide not hold curl which it does do that every now and then. Hell, Piccolo could show up for a rematch!”</p><p>Goku’s eyes open wide watching her irrational panic. How could such a tiny person have so many feelings at once?</p><p>“Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi! Baby! Just breathe!” Goku says taking her face in his palms.</p><p>She stops all her thoughts in that moment. “What did you just call me?” she asks between squished cheeks.</p><p>“Huh? ‘Baby?’ Sorry… it just came out. Do you not like that?” he says turning a little pink.</p><p>She takes his wrists and pulls them down gently from her face. “No… I loved it. You’ve just called me Chi-Chi or ‘Hey!’ this whole week… I just… didn’t expect it.” Her cheeks are starting to match his. She pops up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. “You can call me anything you want,” she says wrapping her arms around his waist. “…Within reason,” she clarifies.</p><p>Goku feels the chaos leaving her ki within moments of her pressing against his chest. ‘Did I do that?’ he asks himself as he rests his chin atop her head, amazed that he could have that strong of an affect on her.</p><p>“I need to get my beauty sleep and I’m sure your friends have some kind of bachelor’s night waiting for you down the hall. If Bulma gets sick of you all, she’s welcome to come down here where it will be nice and calm.”</p><p>She looks up at him and he looks right back at her. He leans down and kisses her, taking in her taste and scent. He’s very much looking forward to when they don’t have to part ways at night.</p><p>“Mmm,” she exhales, pulling away slowly. “I’ll see you at the altar,” she winks and goes into her room.</p><p>He chuckles when he hears through the door her friends squealing and teasing her for how long she took to tell him good night.</p><p>Goku puts his hands in his pockets and walks to his end of the castle.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Goku and his friends wake before the sun the next morning. He didn’t understand the concept of a bachelor party but did ask that they all train together again before the wedding. They all dress in their respective training clothes and make their way to the courtyard behind the castle.</p><p>After stretching and warming up, they take flight in the sky. Within seconds their collisions begin, Goku sparring with Krillin and Yamcha sparring with Tien and Chaotzu.</p><p>“What in the world?!” Kira asks as all the girls are jolted awake from the rumbles shaking the castle.</p><p>“Grrrr,” Chi-Chi growls. She knows exactly what that is.</p><p>The girls bolt to the balcony once Chi-Chi opens the glass door. They look up at the sky and their mouths drop, all except for Chi-Chi’s.</p><p>“Chi-Chi… is that… GOKU?!” Sami asks as all the girls can’t believe their eyes.</p><p>“Yes,” Chi-Chi responds annoyed. “I don’t care if they train but can’t they do it <em>somewhere else</em>? They’re going to bring the place down! My cake really will get destroyed!”</p><p>Chi-Chi doesn’t want Goku to see her, but she has to do something about this. ‘Hmm... I wonder…’ she says to herself getting an idea.</p><p>“NIMBUS!” she calls for the little yellow cloud hoping it responds to her call.</p><p>Her friends all look at her completely bewildered. Suddenly, the small yellow cloud darts from the sky and lands in front of her on the balcony. Chi-Chi hops on the cloud. “I’ll be right back,” she says to her friends who are out of words for this situation.</p><p>“Take me to Goku,” she tells the little cloud. They jet off into the sky.</p><p>“Just so I’m following, Chi-Chi is flying… on a cloud… to her fiancé… who’s fighting his friends… in the sky,” Sami asks the girls.</p><p>“That seems to be the gist of it, yes,” Kira confirms.</p><p>“SON GOKU!” Chi-Chi yells as she approaches the fighters. He turns to her but quickly covers his eyes.</p><p>“Chi-Chi?! What are you doing? You said I’m not allowed to see you!” He spreads two fingers open and notices Chi-Chi standing on Nimbus. “Nimbus? How?”  </p><p>“We can talk about that later! You guys are going to destroy the castle!” she yells at the group. They all stand at attention. She definitely knows how to command a room, or in this case, a sky.</p><p>“Oh… Sorry Chi-Chi.” That possibility didn’t cross his mind.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s temper cools immediately and she flies the cloud a little closer to him. He brings his hands down but keeps his eyes closed. “It’s fine, Goku. Can you guys just go somewhere else?” she asks taking his hands in hers.</p><p>“Of course,” he smiles. “We didn’t mess anything up did we?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. But I do have to go explain my flying fiancé and his friends to my friends now.”</p><p>He laughs having forgotten that flying is weird to other people. “I can see that Nimbus has betrayed me,” he says crossing his arms in mock anger.</p><p>“Yeah, he said that I smell better so he’s sticking with me,” she teases.</p><p>“That I can believe.” They laugh together.</p><p>“Okay, you boys have fun. I’ve got to go start getting ready. Do <em>not </em>lose track of time,” she warns.</p><p>“I won’t. Promise.” Before she can get too far, he grabs her waist and kisses her quickly.</p><p>“Goku,” she frowns.</p><p>“What? I never opened my eyes,” he says with a cheesy grin.</p><p>She rolls her eyes, but he still manages to make her blush. “I’ll see you later. Let’s go Nimbus.” With that, she floats back down toward the castle.</p><p>“You’ve got your hands full with that one Goku,” Krillin says as his friends fly to him.</p><p>“I won’t lie, my heart stopped with that ‘SON GOKU!’” Yamcha teases while mimicking Chi-Chi. “You got first and last named, man. You’ll have to watch out for her.”</p><p>The group laughs and takes off to fly further away from the castle.</p><p>Chi-Chi hops off of the cloud and back onto her balcony, her friends’ jaws dropped. “What?” she asks hoping to make this seem as normal as possible.</p><p>“What? Chi-Chi… You just… They just…” Kira stutters. They all look up to the sky then back to her.</p><p>Chi-Chi laughs nervously. “Yeah… it’s complicated to explain but the short answer is, they can fly. They’re not your average martial artists.”</p><p>“Clearly,” Sami says.</p><p>“Come on,” Chi-Chi says clapping her hands. “We have a lot to do today and we can talk about my fiancé and his unusual friends <em>while</em> we get ready.”</p><p>Just then, there’s a knock on the door. Elise and Penni’s mother walks through the door pushing a silver cart of decadent breakfast foods, fruit, juices, and mimosas. “Oh, good you girls are already up. Did that earthquake wake you?”</p><p>“YES!” Chi-Chi yells, hoping to avoid that subject again. “Yes, the <em>earthquake</em> woke us,” she says looking at her friends, pleading for them to drop it.</p><p>“Well it seems to have passed us. Now, you girls need to eat. Long day ahead of us, especially you Chi-Chi. The wedding planner has everything covered for the ceremony and reception. Hair and makeup will be here soon. I’ll be back to check on you later.”</p><p>Chi-Chi and her friends spend the next several hours being primped and pampered until there’s only one step left. Chi-Chi walks to the corner and takes her mother’s wedding dress off the mannequin. She had some modifications made to the gown. Knowing that she and Goku would be flying Nimbus away, she had the gown changed so that the ballgown skirt could be removed, leaving her with a cheongsam style skirt attached to the strapless bodice. Her friends help her into the gown.</p><p>“Oh, Chi-Chi… You’re so beautiful,” Kira says as she finishes fluffing Chi-Chi’s skirt.</p><p>“Goku is going to flip when he sees you,” Elise says with Penni nodding in agreement.</p><p>Her friends all step back and admire the young bride. Chi-Chi walks to an enormous mirror and studies herself, her hands slowly smoothing the front of her dress.</p><p>“Last touch,” Sami says, bringing the veil to the bride. She fastens the tiara to Chi-Chi’s hair.</p><p>“Can I come in?” her father asks gently nudging the door open. His eyes water when he sees his little girl. “Chi-Chi. You look just like your mother,” he says walking toward her.</p><p>“Daddy, you can’t make me cry. I’ll mess up my makeup,” she says dabbing the corner of her eyes with a tissue.</p><p>“You’re right. It’s time for us to head down there. You ready?”</p><p>She nods her head ‘yes.’</p><p>He kisses her cheek then pulls the veil over her face before extending his arm to escort her. “Shall we?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How ya doin’ buddy?” Krillin asks Goku as they stand at the altar waiting.</p><p>“Fine. Why do people keep asking me that? Is something going to hurt?” Goku asks concerned.</p><p>Krillin laughs. “No. Nothing like that. It’s just a big deal, that’s all.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Oo it’s starting. Just remember: smile, gentle kiss, escort her out when it’s over. You got this,” Krillin offers his last piece of advice.</p><p>The string quartet plays, and the ceremony begins the same way it did at the rehearsal. Goku chuckles at the little flower girl who takes her job very seriously, making sure the flowers are evenly distributed. Kira follows her and takes her place across from Krillin.</p><p>Next, all the guests stand. Goku’s breath catches as he knows this means she’s on her way. Chi-Chi and her father walk down the aisle through crying and smiling guests.</p><p>Goku looks at her and smiles. She looks so feminine and delicate, almost like she’s not even real. He loves how she’s the perfect balance of strength and grace. His heart constricts as she gets closer.</p><p>“Who gives this woman to this man?” the minister asks in the traditional way.</p><p>“I do,” Gyu Mao says passing Chi-Chi to Goku. She takes his arm and walks up the steps.</p><p>The minister leads them through wedding ceremony customs, with brief pauses for prayer and a song sung by Elise and Penni. Next, they exchange their vows. Goku reflects on the words he says to Chi-Chi, knowing that this is a promise.</p><p>“I, Goku , take you, to be my wife, and these things I promise you: I will be faithful to you and honest with you; I will respect, trust, help, and care for you; I will share my life with you; I will forgive you; and I will try with you better to understand ourselves and the world; through the best and worst of what is to come, and as long as we live.”</p><p>Chi-Chi takes her turn at their vows and he is filled with pride. Next, they slip rings on each other’s fingers. Chi-Chi explained that this was a symbol to everyone that they belonged to each other. He smiles as he places the ring on her delicate finger. ‘Mine,’ he thinks to himself.</p><p>“I present to you, Son Goku and Son Chi-Chi. You may kiss your bride,” the minister instructs.</p><p>Goku lifts the veil from Chi-Chi’s face. He smiles being able to see all her features, her hazel eyes shining at him. He pulls her in for a kiss, intending it to be quick but he can’t help himself. He deepens the kiss and holds her tight a few seconds longer be pulling away. They turn to their guests and the crowd cheers.</p><p>They walk down the aisle together and out of the ballroom.</p><p>“We did it!” she says wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Yep. We did it,” he kisses her again. “Son Chi-Chi. I like it.”</p><p>“Good, because there’s nothing we can do about it now,” she sasses.</p><p>The wedding planner finds them and leads them to the balcony in front of the castle so they can appease the kingdom with a kiss.</p><p>They smile and wave. “This is weird,” Goku says through his smile.</p><p>“Just think of it as if you just won the World’s Martial Arts Tournament. That’s what I did growing up,” she says as she waves.</p><p>“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” the crowd cheers.</p><p>Taking the hint, Goku leans down and kisses Chi-Chi gently sending the crowd in an uproar of approval.</p><p>“We have to go take pictures but the moment we’re done, it’s food time,” Chi-Chi tells him.</p><p>“Where do we take the pictures?”</p><p>“In the back in the court – WHOA! Goku! You have to start giving me warning!” Chi-Chi’s voice can be heard echoing as he races down the hall with her in his arms.</p><p>He was going to do whatever he could to make the food happen faster.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As they take their wedding pictures, their guests are escorted into a different ballroom for the reception.</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi enter the reception to happy greetings and cheers, quickly finding their seats in the middle of the room with their family and friends.</p><p>A few moments after they are seated, the castle staff walks in with trays and trays of food.</p><p>“Finally!” Goku yells excitedly.</p><p>“Goku,” Chi-Chi says taking his hand concerned. “Eat as MUCH as you want, but please do it with some manners?” she requests.</p><p>He grins and kisses her cheek. To her delight, he does eat a substantial amount of food, but eats it with half the speed he usually puts away a meal.</p><p>The DJ announces that it’s time for the couple to cut the cake. Goku follows his new wife to the center as the cake is rolled out. It is definitely a sight to behold. A seven-tier cake intricately decorated and hand painted. It’s reminiscent of Chi-Chi’s gown.</p><p>Chi-Chi and Goku take the cake cutter in their hands and slice a piece together just like they practiced. But this time, Chi-Chi takes some of the cake and smears it across Goku’s face. The crowd laughs and Chi-Chi snickers but is quickly silenced when he takes his own handful of cake and wipes it across her face. Now, the crowd is silent, waiting to see what Chi-Chi will do next. Chi-Chi takes her hand and slowly wipes the cake off her face. The two stare at each other as Goku wipes his face also.</p><p>“Oh… it’s on,” Chi-Chi says pushing Goku away from the cake and onto the dance floor. She kicks her heels off and comes out of the ballgown skirt and reveals her slit cheongsam underneath before lunging at Goku as if they’re back on the tournament stage. Goku’s heart begins to race as he yanks off his jacket and tie and braces for her attack.  </p><p>As if on cue, the DJ begins playing upbeat dance music.</p><p>Chi-Chi swings at Goku – jab, cross, hook – with Goku dodging and blocking each attack. He chuckles when he sees that same frustration in her face from the tournament with every missed attack. He seems to disappear and reappear behind her, tapping her shoulder. She grunts and throws a roundhouse kick at his face. He grabs her leg calf. “Got you.”</p><p>“Is that what you think?” She pushes off the ground with her other leg and swings it behind him, landing on his shoulders. She flips backward and kicks him square in the back.</p><p>He turns around and raises his eyebrows at her. She actually caught him off guard, something that rarely happens. Her different fighting style excites him and he’s, honestly, really proud. That is <em>his</em> wife.</p><p>Chi-Chi smirks seeing his expression. She knows she got him but doesn’t know if she’ll get that lucky twice.</p><p>The crowd oos and aahs as they watch the newlyweds, well, except for some of the older guests who think the display is vulgar and unusual.</p><p>“Leave it to Goku to have a first fight instead of a first dance,” Bulma says rolling her eyes, however she can’t help but think it’s a little adorable.</p><p>“Yep, this is definitely the girl for Goku,” Krillin says laughing.</p><p>Chi-Chi springs forward one more time, hoping to fake him out with a grapple but her winning streak is over. He catches her as she comes at him with her legs and shifts her so that she’s wrapped around his waist. “Now I really got you. What are you gonna do now?”</p><p>She smiles and leans down to kiss him. He gently lowers her back to the ground. Their guests cheer at the entertainment and the DJ invites the wedding guests to join them on the dance floor.</p><p>“Couldn’t even let me win on our wedding day?” she asks smiling at him as everyone surrounds them and starts dancing.</p><p>“Nope.” He leans down and kisses a tiny bit of leftover frosting from her cheek.</p><p>She rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Chi-Chi! That was crazy!” Kira says as her friends encircle her. They take each other’s hands and dance, the wedding party officially in full swing.</p><p>Goku looks around at the celebration. He laughs seeing Tien completely uncomfortable by Penni’s attention and rolls his eyes when he sees Sami completely uncomfortable by Master Roshi’s attention, but Krillin is coming to her rescue. He spots Yamcha and Bulma laughing and dancing together. And then, there’s his bride. She’s singing the words to the song with her friends and having the time of her life. She catches his gaze and gestures for him to come over.</p><p>“Okay, ladies. This has been <em>the best</em> night of my life, but I think my husband is ready to go,” she says taking his hand.</p><p>The DJ announces it’s time for the bride and groom to leave and the wedding party lines up in front of the castle.</p><p>“You ready?” he asks. It’s a loaded question. Not just is she ready to leave, but is she ready for life with him? Is she ready for what’s next?</p><p> She smiles softly, leaning against his shoulder. “Absolutely.”</p><p>He carries her out the castle door and through the crowd. “You wanna call him? I think he likes you better.”</p><p>“Can you blame him?” she teases. “Nimbus!”</p><p>The sweet, yellow cloud swoops down from the sky, enchanting their guests. Goku places his bride on the cloud and hops up. They smile and wave as they take off into the sky.</p><p>“Wow. Goku is married. <em>Married</em>,” Krillin says to his friends as they walk back inside.</p><p>“And they seemed really happy. But it still cracks me up to think of Goku as a husband. I’ve lived with Goku before. Getting him to do anything that’s not training is quite the challenge,” Bulma says walking up the steps.</p><p>Yamcha chimes in, “I don’t know. She seems to have some kind of power over him. Maybe he’s more of a family man than we know. He was so attached to his grandfather. I doubt it’s any different with her.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi ride Nimbus south, heading to their tropical destination for the first few days of their honeymoon. The Ox King gifted them with a small private island and villa at a luxurious resort.</p><p>Chi-Chi curls up into Goku’s lap and shivers. Her strapless dress and the wind are not agreeing with her. Goku places his jacket around her shoulders and holds her tight.</p><p>“Mmm,” she sighs. “I’m so happy Goku. Tonight was amazing. You’re amazing.”</p><p>He smiles and places his chin on top of her head. “You’re amazing Chi.”</p><p>They fly a little further until their island comes into view. Chi-Chi suddenly becomes very tense. She leans into Goku even more, needing to feel as safe as possible.</p><p>“What’s wrong Chi-Chi?”  He frowns feeling the change in her ki.</p><p>“I-I’m just a little nervous Goku,” she says shyly. “But I’ll be okay. I’m also ready to get out of these clothes. The dress was fun for a day but definitely not something I could get used to. I hope our luggage was delivered already.”</p><p>They land in front of their villa and walk in through double glass doors that provide a perfect view of the beach. Chi-Chi’s eyes light up as she takes in the gorgeous getaway. She takes off, darting from room to room, squealing at each new discovery. “Goku! Do you see this place?”</p><p>He remains standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he watches her childlike excitement. She stops in her tracks when she realizes he hasn’t moved.</p><p>“What are you looking at?”</p><p>He chuckles. “You mostly.”</p><p>She blushes realizing she may have gotten a bit too excited.</p><p>“I’m not really used to all this luxury and stuff. It doesn’t mean much to me. You, though…” He takes a step toward her.</p><p>She pushes her hair behind her ear and takes a tiny step toward him. He’s like a magnet to her. “Goku, you’re so sweet to me.”</p><p>“I’m just telling the truth Chi-Chi. Never have I felt about someone the way I feel about you. Two weeks ago, if you had asked me where I would be two weeks from then, this wouldn’t have crossed my mind. But you changed my life Chi-Chi. I’m so glad you found me.” He takes another step forward and caresses her face.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart is beating so loudly again she knows he can hear it. He smiles and leans in to kiss her deeply. She wraps her arms around his neck and gets completely lost in his kiss, her whole body tingling.</p><p>Any other kisses they had after their first night in the castle, Goku made special effort to keep himself in check. Now, he follows his instincts. He grabs her, keeping their lips locked and carries her to the bed.</p><p>Chi-Chi stands in front of him, turns around and pulls her hair to the side to give him access to the zipper of her gown. He turns her chin back to him and silently asks for permission. His eyes have the same look they did when they kissed the first time. Her nervousness increases but she nods slowly.</p><p>He pulls the zipper down and tugs at the dress at her waist, sliding it to the floor, leaving her in nothing but a blue thong – her something blue for the day.</p><p>Chi-Chi, feeling self-conscious, pulls her hair in front of her body to maintain some modesty but Goku pushes it back.</p><p>He takes her all in… her alabaster skin, jet-black hair, muscled abdomen, tiny waist, voluptuous hips and finally, her breasts. Chi-Chi blushes deeply as his eyes roam.</p><p>Something awakens in him, something primal. He licks his lips looking at his young bride. He’s done holding back.</p><p>“Mine,” he growls pulling her forward and consuming her mouth with his.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes go wide at his sudden display of dominance before she melts in his arms. Goku places her hands on his shirt, silently instructing her to remove it. He then moves his hands down to the curves of her ass and give it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Her fingers undo the buttons as quickly as she can before she slides off his shirt and pulls his undershirt over his head. She pauses for a moment to admire his upper body, but that moment is short-lived as he kisses her again and guides her hands to his belt. She undoes the leather band and unbuttons his pants.</p><p>Goku pulls her up and tosses her gently on her back on the bed before standing up to remove the rest of his clothes. Chi-Chi inhales sharply seeing her husband this way. Suddenly she feels very small. He climbs on top of her and kisses her again, trying to keep some of his wits about him.</p><p>He kisses her down her neck and chest, stopping at her breasts, observing them before taking them in his calloused hands. He squeezes them, watching her expression to see if she likes it.</p><p>“A little too hard,” she whispers. He relaxes his grip, trying to control his strength. “Mmm,” she moans, telling him that’s much better.</p><p>He finds himself wanting to do the strangest things to this girl. Never did he think touching each other this way was a thing people did. Continuing to follow his instincts, he takes one of her nipples in his mouth.</p><p>“Oh, Kami,” she bucks slightly underneath him as he sucks her breast. That familiar sensation has returned between her legs as moisture begins to pool.</p><p>Her scent clouds his mind completely. He rocks against her, causing her to tense again feeling his size against her leg.</p><p>He reaches his hand down and touches her between her legs, rubbing her panty-covered sex. Moisture leaks onto his hand. He brings it up to his mouth and licks it off. Growling, Goku places a hand on her stomach to keep her in place, using the other hand to rip off the piece of blue fabric. He settles his face between her legs and takes her into his mouth.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s back arches immediately and her eyes roll back in her head as he touches the most sensitive part of her body. Following her own instincts, she wraps her legs around his head to keep him in place. “Goku…” she says breathily. “Th-that… feels amaz…” Her voice trails unable to say another word.</p><p>He groans softly. Never has he tasted anything so sweet. He can’t get enough.</p><p>“Go-Goku… Something’s happening…” Chi-Chi moans as she feels a tingling sensation building in her. “Go-Goku!” With that, Chi-Chi’s tiny body twitches on his face as he holds her hips steady. He seals his lips on her opening, determined not to let a single drop escape.</p><p>Chi-Chi falls on the bed completely relaxed in a euphoric high. “H-how? How did you know to do that? A week ago, you hadn’t even kissed anyone.”</p><p>He has an arrogant smirk on his face. “I told you my instincts were better than most.” He lays next to her and kisses her again.</p><p>Feeling more confident, Chi-Chi reaches down and begins stroking him, causing him to groan in her mouth.</p><p>Chi-Chi slowly pulls away from his lips and begins sliding down on the bed. “Roll over on your back, Goku. I want to take care of you now.”</p><p>“What are you doing Chi?” his tone deep and husky.</p><p>“Following <em>my</em> instincts,” she says winking at him. She rolls over on top of him and slowly creates a trail of kisses from his jaw to his six-pack, sucking each perfectly sculpted muscle.</p><p>“Chi…” he moans.</p><p>She moves down a little more. Seeing him this close, she becomes incredibly intimidated, but does her best to hide her innocence. After a deep breath, she goes for it.</p><p>“Ngh! Chi-Chi… That feels incredible,” he cries out gripping the bedsheets.</p><p>Chi-Chi rises with a small grin, proud she’s figuring this out, too. Suddenly his hand is on the back of her head and she’s forced to take him back in her mouth.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” he exhales, pressing his hips up a little bit.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes shoot open at his use of such a word. She’s never heard him talk like that before. She continues to bob, taking more and going faster each time.</p><p>“Chi-Chi… I… I feel like I’m going to burst! You should move!” But she stays put, maintaining her rhythm.</p><p>“Chi! Nnnggghhh!!” He holds her head in place as he feels himself explode into Ch-Chi’s mouth. Unsure of what to do, she simply swallows it before sliding back up to his body, resting on his chest.</p><p>“How was that, Goku?” she asks noticing his eyes don’t seem to be quite as clouded anymore.</p><p>He spends a moment trying to catch his breath. Chi-Chi smiles arrogantly knowing she finally figured out a way to wear him out since he didn’t break a sweat in their fight.</p><p>“That… That was incredible. We will definitely be doing that again sometime,” he says as his heartrate slows.</p><p>“We can do that whenever we want,” she says kissing his chest. Chi-Chi eyes a bar-cart in the corner of the room covered with decadent treats and expensive champagnes and wine. She’s not much for alcohol but definitely feels like a drink after that escapade. She starts to scoot out of the bed but is stopped when she feels a strong hand on her waist.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” he says furrowing his brow.</p><p>She chuckles. “I’m going to get a drink and some of that chocolate over there,” she says gesturing toward the cart. “Coming right back.” She kisses his nose and he relinquishes his grip.</p><p>As she walks away, he studies her figure again from behind. Their bodies are so incredibly different. It reminds him of the Yin and Yang conversation he had with Kami. His body was made for brute force while hers carries grace and poise. Whatever the reason girls are so different from boys, he’s not complaining.</p><p>She pours them both a glass of champagne and returns with a box of chocolates.</p><p>He takes his glass, bringing it to his mouth to take a sip but she stops him.</p><p>“We have to toast, Goku.” He looks at her confused, making her giggle. “We toast, to our marriage and our life together, and then we can take a sip.”</p><p>His expression is still confused but he holds his glass out unmoving.</p><p>“A toast to a long, happy life together,” she says clinking his glass with his. She takes a sip and he follows her lead but frowns immediately at the taste.</p><p>“That tastes like bubbly bath water,” he says setting the glass down on the nightstand.</p><p>“It’s definitely an acquired taste,” she laughs as she sets her glass down on her side and places the box of chocolates between them.</p><p>They roll over on their elbows and face each other as they each take a candy. Goku takes the box away and moves it to the nightstand a few moments later, needing to be close to her again. He pulls her close and kisses her again as he traces her figure with his finger. He stops on her leg and squeezes.</p><p>“I really, really like how strong you are. I’m going to train you so that you’re stronger than my friends,” he says proudly.</p><p>“Oh, please. I could kick Yamcha’s ass right now,” she teases.</p><p>He grins. “Yeah, I bet you could.” He kisses her neck.</p><p>“Mmm,” she sighs. He brings his mouth back to her lips and kisses her. They move in sync as she rolls to her back and he rolls on top of her.</p><p>He looks down at her when he detects her rising heartrate again. “You’re tense again. Are you afraid of me?” he asks seriously.</p><p>“No, Goku. That’s not it at all. I’m nervous about what’s next,” she says unable to make eye contact, her cheeks rouging.</p><p>He turns her chin to look at him. “Why? After earlier, this has to be incredible.”</p><p>“There are just a couple of things you need to know first. It’s going to hurt me at first, at least, that’s what I’ve been told. I’ll be fine, but I just need you to be gentle with me.”</p><p>He frowns at the thought of causing her any pain but nods.</p><p>“Okay, Chi. I’ve got you. Just tell me what to do.”</p><p>She smiles sweetly seeing how seriously he’s taking this. “Just kiss me Goku, and our bodies will take it from there.”</p><p>He leans down and kisses her, this kiss being deep and sensual, not frantic and desperate like their earlier kisses.</p><p>Chi-Chi reaches down and takes him into her hand again to prepare him for their next step. He moans in her mouth feeling her again.</p><p>Once they are both ready, he settles between her legs, causing her to tremble. It’s as if she can feel his desire envelop her.</p><p>He presses himself against her but doesn’t enter. “Chi-Chi…” he whispers, asking for permission one more time.</p><p>She grips his arms. “Gently, Goku,” she whispers back.</p><p>He nods and looks at her as he slowly enters her.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes shoot open then shut tightly as she takes him. He groans but keeps it together as he continues to push, causing her to whimper below him.</p><p>Once he’s entered her completely, he uses every bit of sense he has left to stay still. “Are… nnngh… Are you okay, Chi-Chi?” he manages to ask.</p><p>Tears are welling in the corners of her eyes. “I-I just need a moment to adjust Goku.” She exhales and tries to relax.</p><p>Goku hears the pain in her voice, restoring his mental clarity. He looks down at her. “Oh, Chi. You aren’t okay. We can stop.”</p><p>“No no,” she says quickly. “Just give me a little time. Kiss me.”</p><p>He lowers his mouth to hers and kisses her, feeling her relax underneath him.</p><p>After a few sweet kisses, “Okay, Goku. You can move.”</p><p>Not needing to be told again, Goku slowly pulls himself almost all the way out and then slides back in, repeating this slowly over and over until he settles into a slightly faster rhythm. He grits his teeth in a desperate attempt to control himself. Everything in him was screaming for him to stop being gentle and start pounding his bride relentlessly. Thankfully, his protective instincts are currently beating his sexual instincts.</p><p>Chi-Chi pulls his face down, needing to feel him close to her, before running her fingers in his hair and gripping slightly.</p><p>His body is tense from having to hold back but her touch soothes him. “You feel incredible, Chi-Chi,” he says as his thrusts speed up a little more.</p><p>Chi-Chi can’t form any words. She simply keeps whimpering under his massive body, but the pain is slowly turning into pleasure.</p><p>He lowers his forehead to hers, maintaining his pace a little longer until, “You can go a little faster, Goku.”</p><p>Goku immediately speeds up, not going at the pace he desired, but it’s better than the sluggish one he was moving at earlier.</p><p>“Oh… Goku… A little more… A little faster…”</p><p>Goku growls lowly and happily obliges. “Agh, Chi-Chi… Ngh!”</p><p>“Yes! Don’t stop Goku!”</p><p>His desire wins out now, as he slams into her hard and fast.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes pop open when she realizes this may be more than she can handle. She wraps her arms and legs around him and holds on for dear life.</p><p>He pulls his head back and looks at her as he thrusts. “Mine,” he growls. “All mine.” The bed is shifting as he loses control.</p><p>“Goookuuuu!” Chi-Chi screams trying to get his attention, but it only spurs him on.</p><p>Goku growls again. His instincts take over completely as he eyes the spot where her neck and shoulder meet that he gave a hickey earlier in the week. He lowers his mouth and licks and sucks the spot mercilessly, Chi-Chi becoming a rag doll in his arms.</p><p>Once the area he picked was prepared he roars, sinking his teeth into her delicate skin and lapping up any blood that spills out.</p><p>This action renews Chi-Chi’s strength. He lowers his neck to give access to Chi-Chi to do the same. Something animalistic takes over his bride as she bites him as hard as she can, barely breaking the skin, but enough to make her mark.</p><p>They look at each other with a deep gaze of understanding. They may have had a wedding and they may have said vows. But now… <em>Now</em>, he was hers and she was his. Now, they were complete. Now, they were one.</p><p>With her new energy… no… not energy. This was <em>power</em>. With this new power, she feels like she’s somewhat a match for him now. She grasps his hair and pulls his ear to her mouth. “Fuck me, Goku,” she purrs. “Fuck me until you give me everything you have.”</p><p>Her words break him. He slams into her harder, the bed cracking underneath them. Her walls clamp around him like a vice.</p><p>“Fuck! Chi-Chi!” He slams inside of her completely as they ride their orgasms together, thrusting and rocking in perfect rhythm until they start to slow.</p><p>Goku stays on top of her until they both calm completely. After he pulls out, he rolls on the bed next to her, inhaling deep breaths of air.</p><p>Chi-Chi remains on her back, completely unable to move. She closes her eyes to process everything but the emotion of the day and what just happened overwhelm her, sending tears down her pink cheeks.</p><p>Goku hears her soft cry and sits up next to her immediately, pulling her close. “Oh no! Are you okay Chi-Chi? Oh, dammit, I hurt you. I’m so sorry.” He never meant to hurt her, but he saw a bit of blood between her legs and was sure he did.</p><p>She looks up at him and smiles softly, placing her hand on his cheek. “No, sweet husband. Sex is very emotional for a woman, especially her first time. I’m just… overwhelmed.” She rolls into him even more to reassure him. “That was amazing Goku.”</p><p>He smiles slightly but still isn’t convinced. “Are you sure Chi? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”</p><p>“Well… it did hurt and I am really sore,” she says shyly. “But once it stopped hurting as much, it felt wonderful. Once I get used to it, we’re going to have a lot of fun,” she winks. “I really need to go soak in the tub but I’m not sure I can stand, let alone walk.”</p><p>Goku springs to his feet. This is how he can take care of her. “Allow me then,” he says taking her in her arms, causing her to squeal in delight.</p><p>They walk into the bathroom and, “Wow…” they say in unison.</p><p>The bath is more like a small pool.</p><p>“This tub is massive,” Goku says looking around.</p><p>He sits on the side of the tub with her in his lap as she turns the water on, adjusting the temperature. They kiss each other sweetly as the water fills up until Chi-Chi spots a cabinet in the corner. “Hey, you see that cabinet over there?” she asks pointing its direction.</p><p>He nods keeping his face close to hers.</p><p>“Take me over there. I think there might be a surprise in there for us.”</p><p>Goku escorts her to the bamboo cabinet without question. Chi-Chi opens the cabinet and looks inside.</p><p>“Oh yay!” she squeals.</p><p>“What’s in there?” Goku asks confused, only seeing lots of bottles.</p><p>“Just like I suspected. There are bath salts, oils, bubbles, scrubs and all kinds of things we could use for a bath.”</p><p>Goku looks at her very puzzled. What could you need other than soap? But she’s happy so he’s happy.</p><p>Chi-Chi grabs bubble bath, a eucalyptus oil and lavender body scrub. Once she’s satisfied with her haul, she kisses his cheek. “Okay, we can go back now.”</p><p>He moves back toward the tub.</p><p>“You know, a girl could get used to being carried everywhere. I may never walk again,” she says nuzzling his cheek.</p><p>“Don’t get too used to it,” he chuckles. “We gotta keep up your training after all.”</p><p>Chi-Chi sprinkles a few drops of the oil and pours in the bubble bath. Once it’s ready, he gently lowers them both into the tub. The water isn’t as hot as Goku usually likes it, but it’ll do.</p><p>His bride leans into him and sighs. She places her hand on her neck and feels the bite mark he left on her and blushes. “Goku? Why did you bite me? You bit me hard.”</p><p>He blinks confused as he ponders her question. “Umm… I don’t really know. It’s like my body moved on its own. I just… did it. Honestly, I was in a haze at the time,” he says rubbing the back of his head, hoping she’s not upset.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t hate it,” she admits. “Plus, I got you back. Hopefully we don’t scar.”</p><p>Goku didn’t argue but something in him said ‘I hope we do.’ He knows that’s what made her his.</p><p>They soak in the tub and rinse the day away, letting the aroma of the oil and scrub relax them completely. Once they’re done, she reaches for towels, but he dries them both off with his ki.</p><p>“Well that’s handy,” she laughs.</p><p>They take off back for the bed but Goku picks her up again.</p><p>“Oh, Goku, I feel much better. I can walk.”</p><p>“I know. I don’t care,” he says placing them both in bed.</p><p>They lay next to each other and he pulls her close, keeping his arm draped over her body.</p><p>“Mine,” he whispers, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, Goku. Yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Chi-Chi’s internal alarm clock goes off a bit before sunrise. Her usual routine for yoga and meditation is calling her name. She looks down and sees a strong arm on her body with something of a tight grip. As much as she wants to stay in bed with her new husband, she is determined to be as fit a wife as possible – especially being married to the strongest man in the world. Gently, she pries his arm off her and scoots out of the bed, walking into the giant closet where their luggage is stored.</p><p>She opens her suitcase and laughs when she sees some of the sweet and joke gifts her friends packed for her sitting on the top before finding a tiny, black, but supportive, bikini.</p><p>Standing in front of the mirror she notices the bite mark again, just as pronounced as it was last night, if not more so. She frowns a little but proceeds to get dressed.</p><p>On the edge of the beach, she finds a giant stone, reminiscent of the one she practices on at home and jumps up. Finding her center, she begins her usual routine.</p><p>Goku stirs awake, feeling his wife’s active, but calm, energy. He feels around for her in the bed and sits up when he discovers she’s not there. Rubbing his eyes, he realizes he feels… different… but he can’t put his finger on what the change is yet.</p><p>He rises out of bed and puts on his gi pants and weighted training shirt before walking outside and finding Chi-Chi. “Ouch. I hurt just thinking of bending like that,” he whispers to himself. Chi-Chi is wearing next to nothing and is positioned with her forearms on the rock, her back arched, and her toes swung over her head to nearly be touching her hands. She looks like a crescent moon.</p><p>His eyes linger a little longer as he smiles proudly while watching his peaceful, bendy bride. After a moment, he finds his own spot on the beach, balances a boulder on his feet and begins doing vertical push-ups.</p><p>Chi-Chi hears counting in the distance and looks over to see her husband’s display of strength. She’s immediately intrigued by the show but tries to remain focused. It’s… a losing battle as she finds her eyes continuing to turn to her husband.</p><p>‘Nuh-uh, Chi. Just turn around,’ she thinks to herself. She points her toes to the sky, pushes up to a handstand and gracefully comes out of her pose before turning herself to face the opposite direction. Leaning forward, she places her hands on the ground in chaturanga then pushes back into downward dog, exposing her perfectly sculpted bum to her husband… who learned what sex is… eight hours ago.</p><p>“Oh, shi..” Goku loses his balance when he sees her butt pointed right in his direction but quickly recovers, keeping the rock in place. “Hmm… two can play at this game,” he says getting an idea. He lowers the boulder and takes off his shirt before grabbing a second boulder and benchpressing one on each hand. This time, he counts his reps even louder.</p><p>Chi-Chi looks under her arm and sees his new workout, taking in his flawless torso and arms. “Oh, he thinks he’s cute.” She moves up to a handstand again, then slowly spreads her legs as if she were painting a rainbow with her feet. Her toes touch the rock on either side of her body before she slowly brings them back up to a perfect point.</p><p>Goku growls as he fights his instincts to throw her on the sand and show her what he thinks of her yoga poses. He pushes the rocks up faster and harder.</p><p>Chi-Chi remains in her handstand and bites her lip as she watches his increased efforts. Needing to cool herself off, she unfurls out of her pose, runs, and easily jumps thirty feet in the air before doing a swan dive into the sea.</p><p>Goku’s jaw drops. He’s not surprised that she can do the things she does. He knows how strong she is. But he <em>is</em> surprised that everything she does drives him crazy.</p><p>She comes out of the water, her hair slicked down and bikini top clinging to her chest.</p><p>“That’s it.” The beach shakes when Goku drops the boulders.</p><p>Chi-Chi watches as he soars off the beach and dives out deeper into the ocean. He doesn’t come up and Chi-Chi starts to worry.</p><p>“Goku?” Chi-Chi looks around in the water. “Goku! This isn’t funny! I know damn well you weren’t brought down by jumping into the ocean.” Now she’s annoyed. “GOKU!”</p><p>Suddenly she’s scooped up into strong arms and her lips are met by a salty kiss. “Ha! I broke you! I win!” she says wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Yeah, you win. You got me, Chi,” he says moving his lips to her neck.</p><p>“I think I finally found a way to even the playing field between us,” she brags.</p><p>“You think so?” Goku flies them from the water and to the sand where the tide washes in.</p><p>Her arrogance is fleeting as he takes her again on the warm, wet sand. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Goku holds Chi-Chi as they lay on the beach while she tries to recover.</p><p>“Soon,” she pants, “it won’t take so much out of me… hopefully.”</p><p>He smiles smugly at his petite bride, but the moment is ruined by the growling of his stomach. “<em>Hopefully</em>, we can get something to eat soon.”</p><p>“We can go order something right now.” Chi-Chi tries to stand but tumbles back down.</p><p>He chuckles, still extremely proud of what he does to her. “Come on,” he says carrying her again.</p><p>“Okay, fine. But last time. I’ll be fine after our next round,” she says nuzzling into his chest completely spent.</p><p>“Whatever you say. I may need to keep some senzus on hand,” he teases.</p><p>She rolls her eyes as he places her down on a couch by the phone.</p><p>“Hi, I’d like to place a room service order,” he hears her say as he walks into the bathroom to turn the shower on.</p><p>He looks in the mirror and sees his own mark on his shoulder, amazed at how bold it is. He didn’t think she bit him that hard. Usually it takes a serious injury for him to show any bruise or scar, most of them not even there anymore because of the senzu beans. Really the only scars he had left are from his childhood.  </p><p>“Weird,” he shrugs. He turns his ear to the living room as he hears Chi-Chi’s voice getting louder.</p><p>“Yes, there are only two people staying here… No, this isn’t a joke.”</p><p>Curious, Goku takes a step closer and listens to the conversation.</p><p>“Yes! We really want that much food!”</p><p>He silently laughs, feeling sorry for the poor soul on the other end of the phone.</p><p>“I don’t care if that doesn’t save you enough breakfast food to serve the other guests for the rest of the week! My father warned you ahead of time to prepare for us as if you would be serving fifty guests!”</p><p>‘Yep, she’s about to explode…’ he thinks to himself. At least he wasn’t on the receiving end of her temper this time.</p><p>“NO! He WASN’T kidding! My husband actually does EAT THAT MUCH! I expect our food to be delivered within the hour or so help me I’m sending my WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT <em>CHAMPION</em> HUSBAND to kick your ass! I’d do it myself, but he would hurt worse!”</p><p>Goku slaps his forehead and rubs his hand down his face.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says politely before hanging up the phone. She feels a looming presence standing in the doorway. Turning her eyes up she sees Goku looking at her with his arms crossed and both of his eyebrows raised. His expression reads, “What the hell?”</p><p>Yep, she’s in trouble. She knows she shouldn’t have said that. Chi-Chi scrunches her face and closes her eyes. Instead of justifying her actions she waits to be reprimanded. Nothing happens so she slowly opens one eye.</p><p>Her husband is still standing in the doorframe, but his expression is a little softer. “Umm.. Chi…”</p><p>“I know. I know. Sorry, Goku…” she sighs and turns her eyes down. “I told you… my temper can get away from me at times.” She rises off the couch and walks over to him, turning puppy dog eyes up at him. “Forgive me?” she says sticking her bottom lip out.</p><p>He melts a little at her expression. How could he go from annoyed with her to adoring her in seconds? “Promise not to do that again?”</p><p>She turns her eyes to the side and whistles, not giving him an answer.</p><p>“Chi…”</p><p>She huffs. “Goku? What is the point of being married to <em>the</em> strongest man on the planet if I can’t use it to get my way?” she says sarcastically. “I mean, I can use that for everything!” She holds her hand up to count all the ways she could abuse that power. “Cutting to the front of the line at theme parks… Cutting to the front of the line at restaurants… In fact, we’re done with lines!”</p><p>“Uh huh.” He grins and hoists her up over his shoulder, making his way to the shower as she continues her list.</p><p>“I can get out of traffic tickets… We can get the best seats at the movies… I mean the possibilities are endless! It’s really your fault you’ve not been taking advantage of this before now.”</p><p>He chuckles as he places her down in the shower.</p><p>“I’m sorry, though, Goku. Honestly. I’ll do my best to keep my temper under control,” she says in a more genuine tone. “And I’ll ONLY threaten to use the power of my husband if I’m in danger.”</p><p>“I’m not doing my job as your husband if you’re in danger,” he says placing them both under the water.</p><p>Chi-Chi sighs. “Things happen Goku. Strength seeks out strength and that can breed conflict. At least, that’s what my father used to tell me. He said he learned that from Master Roshi,” she says pumping soap onto a loofa and scrubbing them. </p><p>Goku nods remembering his teacher tell him and Krillin the same thing. He takes her chin in his hand, stopping her from her task. “I swear. I will always do everything in my power to keep you safe.” His tone is serious and somewhat intimidating.</p><p>She fixes her eyes on his. This was a new tone of his voice. She nods confirming that she’s listening. “I know that, Goku,” she says as she presses her mouth up into his. “I know.”</p><p>He smiles and pulls back slightly, taking her by the shoulders. “One way I can keep you safe is by making you as strong and as skilled a martial artist as possible.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes light up. “When can we start?!” She asks eagerly, slightly bouncing on her tiptoes in anticipation.</p><p>‘Dammit she’s cute,’ he thinks as he watches her bounce, taking special notice of her breasts. “How about today?”</p><p>“Yes! What’s first?”</p><p>“Well, what would you rather do? Learn how to detect and read ki or learn how to –“</p><p>“FLY!” she finishes his sentence, somehow knowing exactly what he was going to say.</p><p>He laughs at her enthusiasm. “Okay, we’ll start right after we eat. We need lots of energy for that.”</p><p>She squeals and her excitement boils over, causing her to jump on him and wrap her legs around his waist. “You really think I can fly?”</p><p>He wraps his arms around her and chuckles. “I know you can. And I think you’ll pick it up fast. You’re an incredibly talented martial artist Chi-Chi. I just think you’ve probably learned everything you can from your father and need someone to show you what else you’re capable of.”</p><p>She leans down and kisses him until there’s a knock on their door. “That will be the food.”</p><p>“Finally!” He dries them off with his ki and puts a towel around his waist and zooms to the door before she’s even out of the shower.</p><p>Instead of a tray of food, the resort sent their order out in a catering air-car with three staff members including a manager. “Where would you like it sir?” one of the attendants asks.</p><p>“Uh, in the kitchen I guess.” Goku doesn’t care where it goes. He’s just ready to dig in as he smells the delicious assortment.</p><p>Chi-Chi throws on a robe and heads to the kitchen to oversee the delivery.</p><p>“The martial arts champion, I presume?” the manager questions Chi-Chi while gesturing to almost naked Goku.</p><p>“Mmhm.” She signs the check, detecting a little nervousness in his voice. “He’s also the same little boy that defeated King Piccolo,” she says snapping the checkbook closed, taking advantage of the situation <em>one</em> more time.</p><p>The manager gulps. Goku grins and rolls his eyes. She just can’t help it.  </p><p>“Don’t worry about dinner, we’re going out tonight. But he will eat this much again for lunch and tomorrow morning,” she warns, handing him the checkbook and a <em>big</em> tip. “Thank you. We’re having a wonderful time.”</p><p>“Th-thank you, Princess Chi-Chi!” the manager exclaims looking at the size of the tip she wrote in. “We are happy to have you!” With that they bow and leave.</p><p>Chi-Chi turns around to Goku whose arms are crossed again.</p><p>“What?” she asks innocently. “Last time I <em>promise</em>! I tipped them very well,” she winks. Then she says those two magic words that can probably always get her out of trouble. “Let’s eat.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi dress in their training clothes and walk out to the beach. Their relationship dynamic shifts once they take their places on the sand. In this moment, they are no longer husband and wife but teacher and student.</p><p>“Now, you can already create a Kamehameha Wave, even if it is weak.”</p><p>She frowns and opens her mouth to say something, but he cuts her off.</p><p>“It is. But don’t worry, we’ll work on it,” he reassures her while circling her.</p><p>“Hmph,” she says turning her nose up.</p><p>“My point,” he continues, “is that you already have a grasp on using your ki. But flying is different from using a Kamehameha Wave. That requires a huge amount of energy in a short amount of time. Typically, when I fly, I fly for a while. Flying uses a little bit of ki for a long period of time unless you’re in a hurry or fighting.”</p><p>She lights up at the prospect of fighting while flying but he quickly shuts her down.</p><p>“We’ll cover fighting and flying another time,” he says trying not to laugh at her disappointment. “Now, rage is something you struggle with but it’s also why a Kamehameha Wave comes so naturally to you. That is <em>not</em> the kind of energy you need to use for flying.” He stands behind her and places his hands on her arms. “To fly, you need to use your yoga training… the calm energy you channel when you bend your body like…” he exhales a low growl “…that.”</p><p>Chi-Chi shudders feeling his breath on her neck. Mustering her strength, she turns around and points her finger in his face. “You listen to me, Son Goku. If you can’t keep yourself under control, I will have Krillin teach me how to fly. Do you understand me?”</p><p>Her sass is not improving the situation because he really likes it, but his thoughts clear. “Understood.”</p><p>“You were saying?” She turns back around.</p><p>“Right. Now, find that calm energy you use when you meditate but instead of bringing it to your center, force it down and push up.”</p><p>“You say that like it’s easy. It took me weeks to do a Kamehameha Wave,” she frowns slightly.</p><p>“Don’t worry Chi. All you have to do is practice and I honestly think you’ll pick this up quickly. Probably today.”</p><p>“Okay,” she smiles. Feeling encouraged, Chi-Chi closes her eyes and exhales slowly. She tries to meditate but her desire to impress her husband is a distraction.</p><p>“Chi,” he whispers. “Don’t think about me. Focus.”</p><p>‘How did he…?’ she asks herself but decides not to explore that rabbit hole right now.</p><p>‘Okay... Focus.’ She takes a deep breath and imagines herself back on her meditation stone at home. Quickly, she’s able to gather her calming energy. Exhaling, she works to control her ki downward.</p><p>Goku remains quiet and calm but beams with pride as he watches his wife rise off the ground. He ascends himself, matching her pace to stay near her.</p><p>Chi-Chi rises several feet without realizing it. Opening her eyes, she looks at her husband then down at the ground before gracefully floating back to the sand.</p><p>“Yes Chi-Chi! You did it! I told you this would take you no time at all!”</p><p>“I guess I did!” she says proudly. “It is easier than I thought but does take some focus.”</p><p>He picks her up by the waist and spins her around. “Yeah, but with enough practice this will become second nature to you like walking and running.”</p><p>Chi-Chi giggles at his sweet behavior. “Okay, okay. Put me down so I can go again!” she says excitedly.</p><p>Feeling more assured, she channels her energy downward and pushes harder, sending her higher and higher into the sky over the water, Goku still sticking close by.</p><p>Once he’s confident she’s got a handle on it, he flies a few dozen feet above her. “Okay, Chi-Chi. Make it your goal to reach me.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s competitive nature quickly takes over as she darts toward him as fast as she can.</p><p>The moment she gets close enough to touch him, he darts away again. “Hey I’m over here!” he teases.</p><p>Chi-Chi furrows her brow and races at him again.</p><p>Goku laughs seeing her frustrated face. She thinks she’s scary and it’s easily the funniest thing he’s ever seen.</p><p>She gets so close… reaches her hand out and… “Dammit! Stop that!”</p><p>“No thanks! I’m having way too much fun!” Goku teases from even higher up. He leads them on a chase higher into the sky, darting away from her over and over each time she gets close.</p><p>“Oh, you think you’re <em>sooo</em> funny!” Her frustration fuels her speed and she zips at him even faster.</p><p>“He he! I really do!” He escapes her grasp a couple more times before stopping in the sky and letting her catch him. “Okay, okay. You got me. I can’t take it anymore,” he teases feigning defeat.</p><p>She would roll her eyes, but he pulls her in quickly for a kiss. Once she pulls back from the kiss she looks down at the earth, their villa looking very, very small. Chi-Chi grips Goku’s gi tightly as butterflies fill her stomach.</p><p>“Goku! We’re so high! Did I really fly up here?”</p><p>“Yep, you sure did. I am so proud of you.” He caresses her cheek.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s butterflies remain but these aren’t caused by fear. She feels completely safe in his arms. They float above the clouds and kiss each other softly.</p><p>“Are you good to fly some more? I don’t want you to fall. I’ll catch you but I can’t imagine the falling part would be all that fun,” Goku asks her.</p><p>“I think so.” She pushes away a tad and channels her ki again. Once she’s ready, she lets go of his hand and flies away from him. “I’m good!”</p><p>He smiles and the pair take off into the sky.</p><p>“Wooo!!” she cheers as she begins testing out her skills, spinning and flipping through the atmosphere. She flies down to the ocean and touches the water then shoots up into the sky, the wind flowing through her hair.  </p><p>‘I can’t believe it! This is amazing!’ She’s having the time of her life until… ‘Uh oh,’ she thinks to herself. Chi-Chi feels herself draining quickly. ‘It’s okay. Just go back to Goku and… O-oh no!!’</p><p>“GOOOKUUU!!” she screams his name as her tired body begins falling from the sky and slicing through the clouds. Chi-Chi cries out louder than she thought possible hoping he hears her.</p><p>Goku feels her energy plunge and turns his eyes to see her plummeting to the earth. “Dammit! I got too far away from her!” He powers up as high as he can and darts toward his wife, catching her swiftly in his arms before she can fall much more.</p><p>A trembling Chi-Chi squeezes his neck tightly once she realizes she’s safe.</p><p>“Are you okay Chi-Chi? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten that far from you,” he says squeezing her gently to ease her quivering.</p><p>“I-I think maybe that’s enough for today, Goku,” she stutters.</p><p>“I think you’re right.” He begins to descend from the sky. “You still did a great job, babe. It took me a couple days to get that good at flying and you did it on your first day.”</p><p>They reach the beach and he places her on her feet.</p><p>“Thank you for teaching me. I’ll work hard to be as good as you are. And…,” she blushes, “thank you for saving me,” she says equally embarrassed and grateful.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a much less confrontational order from room service and sharing some lunch, Chi-Chi and Goku relax on the beach together.</p><p>“This is nice,” she sighs as the sunrays hit her body.</p><p>“It really is. Rest is just as important as training and we have worked out… a lot,” he teases in reference to their intimacy.</p><p>She blushes again. “So, I had a thought about this evening. There’s a town not far from here that Sami told me about where they apparently have some great live music, dancing, and…” she pauses for dramatic effect, “fantastic local cuisine.”</p><p>Goku is listening now.</p><p>“Wanna take me on a date?” she asks as she sits up on her elbow.  </p><p>He rolls over to face her. “A date? What’s that?”</p><p>Chi-Chi smiles at his innocence and is also secretly happy she gets to go with Goku on his first date. “A date, Goku, is what a man does when he wants to treat the woman in his life. He could take her to a fancy restaurant, the movies, dancing, a concert… there are all kinds of things to do.”</p><p>Goku hasn’t really spent much time doing things that “normal” – as Bulma puts it – people do. Chi-Chi has yet to lead him astray so, “Sounds like it could be fun. But… what does the man get out of this?”</p><p>“You don’t think spending time with me is enough?” Chi-Chi asks pretending to be annoyed.</p><p>A look of panic shoots across to face as he tries to take the words back.</p><p>“I’m just kidding, Goku.” She pushes him back on his lounge chair and straddles his waist, bending down to his ear. “I can’t speak for all women, but I can think of a few creative ways to tell you thank you,” she says as she looks down at him.</p><p>Goku rubs his hands down her back and rests them on her perky butt.</p><p>“But! That comes <em>after</em> the date,” she says hopping off him.</p><p>Goku grumbles in frustration as she slips from his grasp.</p><p>Chi-Chi looks over her shoulder as she walks back into their villa. “Oh. Last thing. I’ll set some clothes out for you because your gi is not an option… unless we’re on a training date,” she winks and goes inside.</p><p>Goku rolls over on his back, puts his hands behind his head and reflects. His life looks drastically different than it did just a couple of weeks ago but somehow Grandpa knew this would happen to him.</p><p>
  <em>“You know, Goku. I won’t always be around to take care of you,” Gohan says looking down at his grandson as they walk through the forest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are you going, Grandpa?” The little boy hops to a branch and hangs on it from his tail. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“At some point, I will start my next journey. In Other World. I’ll pass from this life and move on to the next.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why can’t I go with you?” the little boy queries. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because it won’t yet be your time, Goku. Other World is where people go when they’ve fulfilled their purpose in this world and you, grandson, have a big purpose in this world.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku’s eyes widen at his grandfather’s statement. “I do?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, you do. You’re here to take care of people… to be kind to them, help them, protect them,” the elder explains.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like you do for me?” Goku swings off the branch and lands gently on his grandfather’s shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think you will find that you are even better at it than I,” he says patting the child’s leg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku smiles but then considers his grandfather’s original thought. “If you’re not here to take care of me, who will?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan chuckles. “You’re pretty self-sufficient as it is, Goku.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Self-suffish…fish…” the boy stutters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Self-sufficient. It means you are able to take care of yourself. However, I would not want you to live your life alone.” Gohan lifts the boy off his shoulders and gently places him on the ground. “Someday, Goku, you’ll meet a girl that will make you feel… funny.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A girl…? Oh, like in the story about Tomoe Gozen? She’s a girl, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Tomoe Gozen is a girl.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And this girl… she’ll make me feel funny? Will she tell jokes, Grandpa?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not that kind of funny. You’ll know it when you find it. You’ll feel differently about her than you have ever felt about anyone else, even me.” He crouches down to Goku’s eye level.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Be kind to her, Goku. Take care of her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will she not be self-suffiffishent?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan laughs at his grandson’s pronunciation. “She probably will be, but life is more meaningful when you get to share it with someone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like you and me?” the boy asks cheerily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Exactly. We are both better off for having found each other.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku smiles a goofy grin with a few missing teeth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, can you do that for me? Be kind to her and take care of her?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku ponders the question. “And we don’t know who she is yet?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not yet. But I promise. You’ll know her when you find her, Goku.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku nods his head happily. “Okay, Grandpa. When I find her, I’ll be very nice to her and take care of her the way you take care of me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s my boy.” </em>
</p><p>Goku stands and sees his bride through the window holding different dresses up to her body as she tries to decide what to wear for their night out. He smiles and looks up at the heavens.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi set off on Nimbus toward the small island town. After a few miles, the town’s marketplace comes into view.</p><p>“Oh, Goku, let’s land here. I’d love to find a souvenir.”</p><p>He instructs Nimbus to stop and helps her off the cloud.</p><p>“Thank you, Nimbus,” Chi-Chi politely dismisses their little friend.</p><p>“What’s a souvenir?” Goku asks as they walk through the different street vendors.</p><p>Chi-Chi picks up and examines different trinkets. “It’s something special that makes you smile when you see it because you remember the good times you had.”</p><p>“Oh, like my grandpa’s four-star Dragon Ball. I really need to find that again.”</p><p>This catches Chi-Chi’s attention. During the week leading up to their wedding, Goku told her about his adventures from his childhood and how the Dragon Balls worked. “You want to hunt the Dragon Balls again? Is there something you want to wish for?”</p><p>He shakes his head. “Nah, I just want that one. It’s special to me.”</p><p>This task shoots to the top of her priority list. Goku is certainly not a materialistic person and he’s also not very sentimental so this must be really important to him.</p><p>“Well, let’s go find it. Didn’t you say Bulma has a radar that can help? I bet we could find it quickly.”</p><p>His eyes light up. “You want to hunt Dragon Balls with me?”</p><p>“Of course! This is important to you so it’s important to me.”</p><p>He smiles at his wife’s kindness and enthusiasm. “It can get kinda messy at times. Even a little dangerous. Are you sure?”</p><p>Chi-Chi places her hands on her hips. “You do know that I’m the strongest woman on this planet, right? I may not have taken down an entire army by myself, but I do think that I can manage a Dragon Ball search with you, <em>especially</em> if Bulma could do it.”</p><p>“Fair point,” he chuckles walking towards her. “However, finding the Dragon Balls probably would’ve taken half the time if I wasn’t having to rescue her or the others.” He uses one arm and pulls her close.</p><p>“Well, Son Goku, I am <em>no</em> damsel. Who knows, maybe <em>I </em>will have to rescue <em>you</em> some day,” she says raising her eyebrows at him.</p><p>He bites the inside of his cheek, so he won’t laugh at her. He’ll never get tired of that fierce attitude coming out of something so small. “Yeah, maybe you will,” he says bending down to kiss her.</p><p>“Ooh! I like this!” Ch-Chi runs a few vendors down and picks up a handmade picture frame decorated intricately with seashells and a starfish. “What do you think? We can put one of our beach pictures in it.”</p><p>Goku honestly couldn’t care less but he likes how excited she gets over little things. “Yep. That’s it.”</p><p>Rising to her tiptoes, she kisses his cheek excitedly. Chi-Chi turns to the vendor and asks to purchase the frame in his native language. Goku is intrigued watching the exchange. His wife continues to surprise him, as well.</p><p>“Wow, Chi. How many languages can you speak?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, I can speak eight fluently. I’m still perfecting a couple of others. That’s actually something I love to do. Being a Princess, it was always important to be able to communicate with other royalty and ambassadors in their language. I hated using a translator so I decided to learn as many as I could.”</p><p>‘Wow,’ he thinks to himself. He knew Chi-Chi was smart, but she must be some kind of genius. Goku slouches his shoulders slightly. Usually he’s completely confident but one area that Chi-Chi will always have him beat is intelligence. Chi-Chi knows he’s not brilliant, but he wonders if that bothers her at all.</p><p>“So, you’re like… super smart?”</p><p>Chi-Chi senses his uneasiness. “I don’t know about that. I never minded learning as a kid. It’s like you. You spent your whole life training and becoming the strongest. Whatever you focus on, that’s where you’ll have the most success,” she says trying to ease his thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re good at a lot of things and I’m only good at one thing. Does it bother you that I’m not smart?” It’s never bothered him before. He’s been called an idiot or naïve his entire life and never batted an eye. But now, he actually does care what she thinks.</p><p>Chi-Chi stops them in their tracks and looks at him completely confused. “First of all, you’re not ‘good’ at fighting. You are <em>the best </em>at fighting. What makes you think you’re not smart? You may not be doing quantum physics but Goku, you are easily the most brilliant fighter on this planet and have saved <em>everyone’s</em> lives repeatedly.” She softly touches his cheek. “Goku, don’t ever think less of yourself because you didn’t receive a formal education.”</p><p>Just like that he perks back up and his moment of self-doubt is gone.</p><p>“And if there is anything you want to learn, I’ll teach you. Like you’re training me.”</p><p>He wraps his arm around her shoulders and starts walking again. “Okay, okay. I hear you. Now, where is this ‘fantastic local cuisine’ you were talking about earlier?”</p><p>“Just up ahead.”</p><p>They find the restaurant, well, ‘restaurant’ may be too generous of a term. The place is somewhat of a dive but what it lacks in walls… and a ceiling… it makes up for in atmosphere. A live band is playing spirited music and anyone who isn’t at their table eating is on the dance floor.  </p><p> “This place definitely screams, Sami,” Chi-Chi says of her fun-loving friend as she surveys the scene. A sign by a host stand says “just sit anywhere” so the pair finds a tiny table in a corner near the dance floor.</p><p>A waitress moving as quickly as she can brings them menus and water.</p><p>Chi-Chi scans the menu for both of them since it’s in a language he can’t read looking for what seems to be the biggest platter. “Oo! This looks like something you might like.” Chi-Chi reads off the monstrous plate consisting of a variety of meats, cheese sauces and rice and it’s apparently even stacked to mimic the volcano on the island.</p><p>Goku’s mouth waters at the description alone.</p><p>Chi-Chi smiles triumphantly feeling like she really does know him after a little over a week. The waitress comes back to their table and Chi-Chi orders their meal getting into a small back and forth. Goku is positive this has to do with how much she’s ordering.</p><p>Chi-Chi exhales in exasperation once the waitress walks off. “I think that cooking myself is going to be the easiest way to keep you fed. I’ll run out of the energy to fight with all the restaurants in the world.”</p><p>“Yeah but it’s fun to watch you even if it’s in a different language,” Goku teases.</p><p>Their meal comes out and the waitress simply leaves the trays of Goku’s food next to him since it won’t all fit on the table. The restaurant patrons watch the spectacle as the fighter inhales his heaps of food.</p><p>“Ahem,” Chi-Chi says, feeling eyes on them. Goku looks up with a mouthful. “Maybe when we’re in public you could eat like it’s our wedding? As much as you want but with <em>some </em>manners.”</p><p>Goku swallows his bite and laughs nervously. “Sorry, Chi. It’s just so good! I’ve never had anything like this before.”</p><p>Chi-Chi can’t be too annoyed with him. She’s deliriously happy that she’s even on a date with her husband so she quickly forgives the display.</p><p>“I’m going to go freshen up a bit. Want to meet me on the dance floor when I get back?”</p><p>Goku observes the different couples moving, gyrating and grinding each other and frowns. “I don’t know about that Chi-Chi. I don’t think dancing is really my thing.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure. Dancing and martial arts are a part of the same family. It’s about moving in perfect timing with someone and anticipating their steps. I know for a fact you’re good at that,” she says getting up from the table to sit in his lap. “Just a couple of songs and I <em>promise</em> to make it worth your while later.”</p><p>There she goes again casting that crazy spell on him. “Two songs,” he says trying to maintain some power in this relationship.</p><p>“Fine. ‘Two songs,’” she mimics in a deep voice before going to the ladies’ room.</p><p>Goku walks to the bar to wait for Chi-Chi and wonders how people could possibly enjoy dancing and touching each other like that in front of other people. This is the last night of their honeymoon at this location before they go somewhere he picked so he won’t fight her on a couple of dances. Maybe he’ll like it more than he thinks… but he highly doubts it.</p><p>After powdering her nose, Chi-Chi walks back through the crowd to find her husband when she feels a hand grab hers.</p><p>She looks up to see a handsome, though somewhat creepy, man yanking on her arm. “Hey, gorgeous. Let’s dance.”</p><p>“No, thanks,” Chi-Chi says politely but firmly and starts to pull away.</p><p>Not interested in letting her go yet, his hand shifts from her hand to her wrist. He pulls her close and places his hand on her lower back.</p><p>Now, she’s pissed. She doesn’t want to hurt the guy, so she makes one more verbal request. “You really need to let me go. I would hate…”</p><p>But her sentence is cut off when a large hand grabs her would-be dance partner’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hands. Off.” Goku squeezes the man’s shoulder – gently for him but enough to make the man need to find an ice pack. The man’s hands drop from Chi-Chi’s body.</p><p>Chi-Chi trembles slightly at Goku’s reaction. She didn’t even see a look like that in his fight with Piccolo. Afraid he might do something he would regret, Chi-Chi places a calming hand on his arm hoping Goku will release his grasp.</p><p>“Goku, honey, it’s okay. Let him go.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s voice wakes him from his anger and Goku’s hand loses its grip. The man bolts out of the restaurant holding his shoulder.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry Chi-Chi. I don’t know what came over me,” he says with a little bit of guilt in his voice. “I saw his hands on you and it was like I was filled with… with… rage.”</p><p>“I noticed. But Goku, you don’t have to worry about me. You know I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should have to. He’s not allowed to put his hands on what’s mine.”</p><p>Chi-Chi is taken aback by Goku’s possessiveness. Goku is always easy-going but she’s learning that personality trait doesn’t always apply when it comes to her.</p><p>She probably shouldn’t encourage this kind of behavior, but she would be lying if she said it wasn’t arousing. Chi-Chi kisses his cheek. “You’re right, baby. And that creep needed to be taught a lesson, anyway, about putting his hands on girls when they say ‘No.’ So, dance now?” she asks to change the subject.</p><p>Goku nods reluctantly.  </p><p>She grabs his hand and guides him to the dance floor. “Now, just move with me and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>Chi-Chi uses the first song to help him get comfortable with simply moving, but as she suspected, moving in rhythm comes very naturally for him.</p><p>Unlike the first song which was quick and upbeat, the next song is slower and seductive. Chi-Chi places his hands on her hips and sways her curves to the beat of the music. Goku keeps it simple while his partner does more complex moves around his body, her hands staying linked with his as she moves.</p><p>Chi-Chi sees the way other women on the floor are eyeing her husband, giving her a need to mark her territory. She guides his hand to her thigh and lifts her leg to his waist arching her back to give him a perfect view of her bent body. In the next beat, she spins out of her pose and stops so that the back of her body is pressed to his front.</p><p>Now, Goku is understanding what people like about dance. He smirks watching his bride show her body off to him. For her, this was just a tease for the things he’ll be doing to her later. He rests his hands on her waist and pulls her close. Goku groans when he feels her this close and bends down to kiss her neck.</p><p>Chi-Chi loses her balance momentarily when she feels his hot breath on her skin. She turns around in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his body and her lips against his.</p><p>Goku’s hands trail down to her butt, giving her cheeks a soft squeeze. They both seem to have forgotten where they are.</p><p>Chi-Chi pulls back from the kiss when she hears the music change, but his lips follow hers possessively. “Go… Goku, we should… um… we should go,” she finally manages to get out between kisses.</p><p>That was all he needed to hear. He picks her up and moves quickly out of the restaurant before taking flight himself, bypassing the use of Nimbus.</p><p>Chi-Chi sucks and kisses his neck as they move through the sky, causing him to fly faster and faster. His feet hit the sand at their villa, and he bursts through the doors.</p><p>Once they’re inside, his wife hops out of his arms and puts several feet of distance between them, making him growl lowly. The other times they’ve been intimate, Goku has taken control. Not this time. Tonight, Chi-Chi finally feels more confident and plans to be in charge… as long as he’ll allow it.</p><p>She turns around to look at her husband, giving an evil smirk. The frustration on his face is like gasoline to her fire. She approaches him again and starts pushing him until his back hits a wall. She begins unbuttoning his shirt but is quickly annoyed with the process, opting to rip it open instead. Her hands keep going and make quick work of the rest of his clothes. She kisses down his body until she’s face to face with his erection. Licking her lips, she dives in.</p><p>Goku’s eyes shoot open, but then glaze over completely with lust. This new side of his wife ignites a different pleasure in him. Her dominant personality finding its way to the bedroom is something he is absolutely on board with.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s hands move up to his abs, tracing and touching them as she bobs her mouth on him. Feeling cocky, she tries something she hasn’t been able to do yet. Slowly, she slides her mouth until she’s taken all of him, well… almost all of him.</p><p>“Nngh! Shit Chi-Chi!” He takes his hands and grabs fistfuls of her hair. Goku thrusts, gently at first until his thrusts are becoming too much for Chi-Chi to handle.</p><p>She pulls off him and slaps his stomach. “Ugh! Goku! You’re going to kill me!”</p><p>The haze in his eyes clears momentarily. “Oh, crap. Sorry Chi-Chi. I’ll be more gentle.”</p><p>“Good,” she sasses. “Now…” she takes him back in her mouth.</p><p>Goku rolls his head back against the wall and focuses on the ceiling fan, trying to control himself as he lets her control the pace.</p><p>Chi-Chi grabs his thighs and increases her speed.</p><p>“Chi…” he warns.</p><p>She doesn’t heed his warning and moves even faster.</p><p>“Chi-Chi!”</p><p>She goes down as far as she can one more time.</p><p>“Fuck!” Losing control, he grabs her hair again and keeps her head in place, his load shooting down her throat.</p><p>Chi-Chi rises to her feet with an arrogant look on her face. She lifts her arms over her head, silently asking Goku to pull her dress off.</p><p>Feeling like he owes her from earlier, he rips the thin fabric down the middle instead, exposing her tiny pieces of lingerie.</p><p>She furrows her brow at him. “I liked that dress.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” He picks her up so that her legs wrap around his waist. He turns her around, slamming her into the wall, cracking it at the impact.</p><p>“Agh, careful Goku.”</p><p>He glares at her with lust-filled eyes. Chi-Chi gulps and tightens her grip with her legs to hold on, regretting her earlier arrogance.</p><p>Goku takes his wife all over their island getaway, rendering her a limp mess of tangled black hair and smeared makeup by the time he was finally satisfied.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘Oow…’ Chi-Chi wakes the next morning rubbing her head and back. She slinks out of the bed and puts on Goku’s gi top that’s laying on the floor.</p><p>Once her eyes are fully awake, she surveys the damage of their <em>extremely</em> intimate night together. After some thought, she’s not sure you can call what they did intimacy. She walks the rooms, straightening paintings that have been tilted and picking up décor that was knocked off the walls.</p><p>“Ugh…” she says picking up their ripped clothes. “I really <em>did</em> like this dress.”</p><p>After she’s done a little tidying, she goes to the bathroom to examine her disheveled appearance in the mirror. “What in the…” she gasps when she sees herself.</p><p>Her neck… her stomach… her legs… her whole body is covered in bite marks and even some bruises. She turns around to look at her backside, her eyes shooting open at what she finds. There’s a light, hand-shaped bruise on her butt and her back is sprinkled with bruises from the impact of being shoved against the wall over and over.</p><p>Chi-Chi panics when she hears Goku stirring awake in the next room, knowing he will feel terrible if he sees what he did to her. She finds one of the resort robes, washes her face, brushes her teeth and runs a brush through her hair.</p><p>“Uhh, Chi-Chi?” she hears him call from the next room.</p><p>She puts a smile on her face and walks into the bedroom but avoids eye contact with him. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Yeah… Good morning,” he says nervously. “We really umm…” he blushes as his eyes look at the cracks in the walls.</p><p>Chi-Chi places her suitcase on the bed and begins filling it with their clothes. “We need to start packing. We have to be out of here in a couple of hours.”</p><p>Goku frowns. He gets out of bed and approaches Chi-Chi. “Are you okay? It seems like you’re upset.”</p><p>She winces at his nearness, causing him to take a confused step back. “I’m fine Goku. I just think I might need a break from sex today. Last night was intense, to say the least.”</p><p>He’s not completely convinced that’s all that is going on here. He looks at her closely and sees a new bite mark on her neck. His heart sinks in his stomach when a thought occurs to him. “Chi-Chi,” he says seriously.</p><p>She keeps packing her bag, hoping he’ll back off.</p><p>He takes the clothes she’s folding out of her hands and puts them on the bed. “Chi-Chi.” His tone is firmer this time.</p><p>She looks up at him but doesn’t speak.</p><p>Somehow, he already knows. “I hurt you didn’t I…”</p><p>“No, Goku. I’m fine. It’s not even as bad as it was after the tournament.”</p><p>Goku feels like the wind was knocked out of him. Being injured from a fight is one thing. But for him to hurt her when they’re being intimate.</p><p>“Show me,” his tone more aggressive then he intended.</p><p>“What? No Goku. It’s nothing. I promise. Now get moving. We need to go.”</p><p>He doesn’t flinch. “If it’s nothing, then show me.”</p><p>Chi-Chi sighs in defeat. “Fine, Goku.” She unties her robe, slides it off and spins slowly so he can see everything.</p><p>His expression is unchanged but inside a storm is brewing. He grabs his gi pants off the floor, turns and walks out of the villa without saying a word.</p><p>Chi-Chi sits on the bed, completely shocked by his reaction. She sits for several minutes and waits for him to come back but he doesn’t show.</p><p>To keep herself distracted, Chi-Chi gets dressed, packs their bags and makes herself some breakfast, only picking at it because she doesn’t have much of an appetite.</p><p>The minutes on the clock count down toward their checkout time and Chi-Chi begins to panic. She walks onto the beach and looks up for him but nothing. Collapsing, she sits in the sand, her heart breaking more as every second passes that he’s not there.</p><p>“He… he’s gone… I wasn’t strong enough for him so… he left me.” She hugs her knees and tears pour from her face.</p><p>Once she’s able to collect her thoughts, Chi-Chi stands up and turns to walk back in to get her luggage and call her father, dreading that conversation.</p><p>As she’s walking, a crash hits the beach, causing the ground to quake so violently that she falls to the ground.</p><p>“What the… GOKU!” Chi-Chi scrambles to her feet and sprints to her husband, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. “Goku! I-I thought you…”</p><p>He wraps his arms around her waist pleasantly surprised that she’s happy to see him. He was positive she would be angry he hurt her last night. “You thought I what? Left you? Why would you think that?”</p><p>“You disappeared without a word for hours! What was I supposed to think?”</p><p>“Oh, Chi-Chi, I’m sorry. I was so upset with myself that I had to get away from anything I could break… or anyone I could hurt. Plus, I went to get,” he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, crumpled paper bag, “these.”</p><p>“Are those senzu beans?”</p><p>“Yep.” He takes one out and puts it in her mouth. Every aching muscle heals immediately and each bruise and mark disappears… except for one.</p><p>“Thank you, Goku. That feels so much better.” She leans down and kisses him deeply.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I hurt you Chi. You know I didn’t mean to, right? I love you; I would never intentionally hurt you.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s jaw drops to the ground. “Wait. What did you just say?”</p><p>“I said I’m sorry I hurt you.”</p><p>“Nonono. I got that. The other thing.”</p><p>He thinks back and realizes what he said, his instincts having taken over him again. He smiles warmly as he looks up at her hazel eyes. “I love you Chi-Chi. I am in love with you.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes pool with tears and her small grin grows into a cheek-to-cheek smile before she smashes her lips against his.</p><p>Goku chuckles and wobbles at the force of her kiss.</p><p>She presses her forehead against his. “You know I love you too, right?”</p><p>He caresses her porcelain cheek and smiles, “I had a feeling.”</p><p>Feeling completely renewed from the senzu bean, Chi-Chi calls for a late checkout so they can “enjoy” their private island just a little longer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi cuddles in close to her husband’s unnaturally warm body as they ride Nimbus to their next destination. When planning their honeymoon, Chi-Chi told Goku she would love to explore somewhere that he had an adventure in his childhood.</p><p>Recalling the snowy mountain town and base camp where the Red Ribbon Army was, Goku decides that’s the perfect place to venture next. Maybe he can even take her to meet some of his old friends.</p><p>He warned her ahead of time that the cabins had long been abandoned so he wasn’t sure what condition they would find them. He’s stayed there a few times since defeating the army when he needed somewhere to crash but the dirty cabin never bothered him. He did spend much of his life sleeping outside so a roof was usually just a nice change of pace. But Chi-Chi, ever prepared, picked up a few necessities for them before the wedding and packed them in a capsule.</p><p>“We’re close,” he tells his shivering bride. Cold rarely bothers Goku but he amplifies his ki to keep her warm.</p><p>“Something else you’ll have to teach me,” Chi-Chi says once her teeth stop chattering.</p><p>“That’s one of the easiest uses of ki. I can teach you that in five minutes.”</p><p>Once they’ve flown over a thick forest, the base camp comes into view.</p><p>As they fly over the abandoned buildings and cabins, Chi-Chi shivers for a different reason.</p><p>“Are you sure we should stay here, Goku? This place gives me the creeps.”</p><p>“Ah, don’t worry about it, Chi. This place has been empty for years.”</p><p>They land outside one of the larger cabins. “This is where I’ve stayed in the past.”</p><p>Chi-Chi walks in and takes the place in. “Well, it’s definitely rustic.” Honestly, she doesn’t mind. There’s something very special to her about being the only person to stay here with Goku. She can give the place a quick cleaning, replace the sheets and comforter and it will be good as new.</p><p>“I’ll be right back. Going to get us some firewood.” He kisses her cheek and hurries out the door.</p><p>Chi-Chi walks around and is shocked to learn that the gas stove still works, and the cabin still has running water. “Hmm. Must be on a well.” She finds an old towel and makes quick work of cleaning the dusty cabin and makes up the bed with her sheets and comforter.</p><p>“Oh wow, the place looks great, Chi. Thanks for doing that,” Goku says walking in with a few logs.</p><p>“No problem. You’ll quickly learn that I like things to be clean. The term ‘clean freak’ has been tossed around a time or two,” she says blushing mildly. “Now, get that going. It’s freezing in here and not all of us are freakishly warm,” she teases.</p><p>He grins and places the logs in the fireplace, lighting them with a tiny spark of ki.</p><p>Chi-Chi pops open a capsule with some of the prepared food she had made for this part of their honeymoon. She places a spread of different meats, rice, and dumplings on the counter. They fix their plates and sit at a small wooden table.</p><p>“You know, I wish we would’ve remained friends after we met as children,” Chi-Chi admits. “You went on so many amazing adventures and I feel like I missed out on a big part of your life.”</p><p>He’s actually had that thought himself over the last couple of days. Life might have looked really different if she were around. “Yeah, we would’ve had fun, but I’m sure you had lots of princess things to do.”</p><p>She nods finishing her bite. “Definitely and my list of duties only grew the older I became. Once I turned fifteen, it was one suitor after the other asking for my hand. That got old rather quickly.”</p><p>Goku frowns at that word with a feeling he’s not going to like what it means. “Suitor? What’s that?”</p><p>Chi-Chi politely dabs her lips with a napkin. Princess talk brings out her most mannered self. “A suitor is someone that pursues a romantic relationship with another person. Being a princess, my chief responsibility was to advance our kingdom’s status.” She pauses to be sure he’s following.</p><p>He nods for her to continue, slowly losing his appetite.  </p><p>“So, I was consistently pursued by different princes or other men of nobility.” She hesitates before her next thoughts but decides Goku has a right to know. “My father, frankly, was convinced that you had forgotten about me, which you had, so he insisted that I keep meeting with them. He gave me one last chance to find you… Even after he had all but promised me to someone else.”</p><p>The color slowly drains from his face. “And that’s why you were at the tournament.”</p><p>She nods.</p><p>Goku starts connecting all the dots. Chi-Chi fought for her right to marry who she wanted. She was committed to the promise he didn’t even realize he made. His heart breaks again that he hurt her at the tournament. He finally understands how deeply that must have cut her. But one dot remains unconnected. How close was he to not being with her? How close was he to losing her to someone else?</p><p>“You said, ‘all but promised…’ What does that mean?”</p><p>Chi-Chi puts her utensils down and casts her face downward. “Goku, if we weren’t married, I would’ve been married in a month to a prince of one of the countries with which we do a significant amount of trade. His name is Rafe.”</p><p>His expression remains unchanged, but a flash of white-hot anger and jealousy consumes Goku. Because of his naivety, he was <em>that</em> close to losing her… to her being married to a different man… to someone else kissing her, touching her, having sex with her.</p><p>“Agh!” Chi-Chi grabs her head with both hands as if she has a terrible headache. “Goku! What in the world was that?!”</p><p>His anger calms when he sees she’s in pain. “Huh? What was what? What are you talking about?”</p><p>She relaxes her grip on her temples, her emotions calming as his calm. “You got… angry. Like, <em>really</em> angry, and call me crazy but I felt it inside of me. It was completely overwhelming.”</p><p>“H-how could you <em>feel</em> me get angry?” he asks very confused.</p><p>“How would I know? Am I wrong? Were you not angry?” She’s completely unsure of what just happened but she knows she did not cause what she felt inside of herself.</p><p>“No, no. I was angry. But… how? How did you feel it?”</p><p>“I am telling you I DON’T KNOW! It was like you were in my head or… or I was in yours or… Wait.” She quickly realizes she’s missing the bigger picture. “Goku, why were you mad?”</p><p>He rubs his hand down his face. Never has he been jealous in his life, or angry at someone he was not physically fighting. He assumes, again, this is one of the things that comes with being married. “It bothered me, Chi-Chi. The thought of other men trying to win you over. The thought of you being married to someone else…” his voice trails. “I could have very easily lost you.” He takes a breath before he gets worked up again.</p><p>She rises from her seat and sits in his lap. “But you didn’t. I fought for you, Goku. No matter what anyone said, I was yours the moment we met.”</p><p>Goku hungrily smashes his lips against hers before picking her up and taking her to the bed. He spends the better part of the night showing her what he thinks of anyone else trying to take what belongs to him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following morning, the sun peeks into their cabin, waking the tangled honeymooners up. With her eyes still closed, Chi-Chi groans and flings her hand to the nightstand and feels for the bag of senzu beans, very thankful her thoughtful husband got them for her.</p><p>Goku yawns and stretches in the bed next to her. He frowns when he sees her taking another senzu bean. He thought he was more gentle last night. “Did I hurt you again?”</p><p>Chi-Chi smiles to reassure him she’s fine but wants to be straightforward with him. “Goku, I think just because of your natural strength, I’m just gonna be a little sore and bruised for a while. My body is still getting used to this. But I am going to do everything I can to get as strong as possible so that I don’t need these, and you don’t have to hold back.”</p><p>Goku likes the sound of that. That will also make her more fun to spar.</p><p>“Why don’t you go get a training session in for yourself while I get breakfast ready,” Chi-Chi suggests.</p><p>“You don’t want to train?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “It is way too cold out there for me. I can do my yoga and get in some light training in here while everything is cooking.”</p><p>“If that’s what you want but I do have some things I want to teach you today.”</p><p>Chi-Chi perks up intrigued.</p><p>“First, I want to teach you how to use your ki to stay warm. That’ll take no time at all. Second, I want to teach you how to detect ki in others. It’s a more difficult skill to learn but you’re really excellent at channeling your ki so I think you’ll pick it up quickly.”</p><p>She runs to him and kisses his cheek in excitement. “You are the best husband! All that sounds great, but I still need to feed you, so go train and I’ll get everything ready to eat. But please tend the fire before you go.”</p><p>“Sure thing.” He stokes the fire and adds more wood before they go their separate ways for a while.</p><p>When he returns, Chi-Chi has a huge spread of breakfast foods ready for them. Having someone feed him is his second favorite part of marriage so far. After their conversation last night, he’s even more grateful for his wife today. He watches Chi-Chi who seems completely in her element in the kitchen. It’s pretty funny to him that his ass-kicking, sex goddess of a wife also plays the part of homemaker so perfectly. He has a lot to learn about girls because they are much more complex than he ever knew.</p><p>After their meal, Chi-Chi rummages through her luggage for her warm clothes. She puts on boots, a scarf, gloves, beanie, sweater, and jacket and tosses Goku a long sleeve shirt even though he really doesn’t need it.</p><p>“Okay, I’m ready!” she announces after she’s bundled up in several layers of clothes.</p><p>Goku frowns slightly.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asks wondering how she could have possibly offended him.</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just… you wore a lot less when we were at the beach.”</p><p>She giggles and heads for the door. “It’s honestly so cold here I probably won’t take my clothes off again,” she jokes walking outside.</p><p>His frown turns into a grin. “We’ll see about that!” he declares, chasing her out before picking her up and kissing her.</p><p>“Okay, okay, put me down!” Her laughs echo through the snow-covered forest that surrounds their little camp. “There will be plenty of time for that later.”</p><p>He reluctantly places her on her feet.</p><p>“Now, let’s get started…” He opens with teaching her how to use her ki to warm herself. As expected, she picks that skill up quickly, much to his delight because once she’s learned, she unbundles out of a few layers of clothes.</p><p>She catches his gaze. “Oh, that’s why you wanted to teach me that, so that I wear less.”</p><p>He chuckles. “That is a bonus, but it really is a nice skill to have. Let’s keep going.”</p><p>Taking her hand, he walks her to an old stump and instructs her to sit. He then unties his gi belt and ties it around her eyes. “This is how I learned to sense ki. You have to disregard all of your other senses and feel out with your own ki. Every living thing has its own ki signature. You just have to find it.” He takes a few steps back.</p><p>“Where are you going?” she asks a little concerned that she’s being left alone in the snow and blindfolded.</p><p>He senses her trepidation. “I won’t be far. I’ve got my eyes on you.” He finds his own stump and sits for meditation.</p><p>Chi-Chi takes in a deep breath, centers herself, and begins. She sits in silence on the stump for an hour, attempting to shut down her senses one by one. The hardest sense to deny is hearing. Every time there is a sound in the woods her ears focus on it rather than her ki.</p><p>Goku detects frustration coming from her. Like him, she’s extremely hard on herself. He decides to give her a little help, slowly raising his ki so that he’s like a lighthouse.</p><p>A small smile spreads across her face. “I-I feel you. I feel how I do when you hug me. It’s like you’re right next to me.”</p><p>“That’s great Chi. Now, I’m going to slowly lower my ki. Tell me when you lose my signature.”</p><p>Chi-Chi focuses on him. “I still feel you but it’s not as strong.”</p><p>“Keep it up. You’re getting it,” he says lowering himself even more.</p><p>“Okay, it’s almost gone, but I feel other things. Animals… people not too far away… the trees.”</p><p>Goku smiles proudly. “That’s it, Chi.” He watches as she becomes completely submerged in her meditation, feeling all the new life. Not wanting to disturb her anymore, he falls into his own meditation.</p><p>Hours pass but neither of them knows it. Chi-Chi feels like she’s the only person on earth, completely connected to the ki signatures around her.</p><p>But something happens between the couple. A spark… a new kind of connection. It’s as if they link, not just in their kis, but in their minds.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s breath catches at the intrusion. *Goku?* she asks, eyes still closed.</p><p>*Yeah, Chi. I’m here. And I don’t know what’s going on. This one is new for me. Wait,* he suddenly realizes his lips haven’t moved *Are you speaking out loud? Because I’m not.*</p><p>Chi-Chi thinks for a moment. *N-no, Goku. I’m not. Are… are we communicating in our minds?*</p><p>*Yeah… I think we are.* Just when he thinks he’s seen and done everything, something new and exciting happens. He can feel a rush of enthusiasm building in him. *How are we doing this?*</p><p>Chi-Chi, much more apprehensive than her husband, takes a few deep breaths. *I couldn’t begin to tell you, Goku. None of the books I read on marriage said anything about telepathic communication,* she chuckles, feeling more relaxed. *Maybe we’re just that focused? We should try once we’re done meditating and see if we still can. Because this is more than just hearing your voice.*</p><p>*Maybe it has to do with our ki sensing abilities. I doubt any of those books were written by people that use ki like we do.*</p><p>*No,* she grins. *I don’t think there are many marriages that use ki like we do.* She pauses and meditates on him even more. *I feel completely at peace, Goku.*</p><p>*So do I, Chi-Chi. I’ve done a lot of weird things in my life, but this is going to be high up on the list. But it feels right.*</p><p>In their minds, they lean their foreheads together. *Wow,* they say breathlessly in unison. They’re touching but they’re obviously not actually touching.</p><p>*Okay, let’s come out of meditation and see if we can still hear each other,* he suggests.</p><p>With one more deep breath they each open their eyes and look at each other across the clearing.</p><p>*You still there?* he asks telepathically.</p><p>She smiles and nods *Yes. I can still hear you just as clearly.*</p><p>*We’ll have to test this out soon… see if there’s a range,* he recommends.</p><p>Chi-Chi laughs. *You read my mind.*</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi pile up on Nimbus and head for the village Goku rescued when he was a child.</p><p>“You know, I think tonight is a full moon. It could be fun to take Nimbus up and get a closer look later,” Chi-Chi says as she snuggles into her husband.</p><p>Goku, on the other hand, tenses immediately. He’s been warned about the full moon his whole life. “Yeah…” he says nervously. “I’ve never actually seen a full moon before.”</p><p>Chi-Chi leans forward and turns around so she can see his face, her own expression perplexed. “How have you never seen a full moon?”</p><p>Oh boy. How does he explain this? “Well, Grandpa always told me to never go out during a full moon when I was young because there was a scary creature that came out where we lived.”</p><p>This isn’t getting any clearer for Chi-Chi. At first, she thought he was joking but his face is very serious. “A creature that comes out during the full moon? Those are just stories elders tell children to get them to go to bed early. You were so young when your grandfather died that he didn’t have a chance to tell you that wasn’t true. There aren’t any creatures that come out during a full moon, Goku. I promise.”</p><p>Goku isn’t ready to tell her the whole truth… that the creature is who ended his grandfather’s life. He tightens his fists but quickly suppresses his anger, trying to prevent Chi-Chi from picking up on it. “No, Chi-Chi. He was serious.”</p><p>She decides not to press it further. Something has really troubled him. “Okay, Goku. Well, I trust you. We can skip looking at the full moon.”</p><p>He frowns, sensing her disappointment. That was a long time ago and he hasn’t heard of any full moon creatures causing problems. Maybe it would be okay… “I guess we could check it out this once.”</p><p>She turns up to him. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah. And if there is a creature… I’ll just handle it. I’m definitely stronger than I was as a kid.”</p><p>She smiles. “Okay, Goku. I think it will be fun and that you’ll be pleasantly surprised. I promise nothing bad is going to happen.”</p><p>He pulls her in close while thinking. Maybe he should try to draw the creature out when they get home. If he can, he could kill it once and for all and make sure there’s no threat to his bride.</p><p>Soon, Nimbus descends in front of a small home and the two jump off. Before Goku can get to the door and knock, a gigantic man comes outside.</p><p>He blinks twice and looks at Goku. “That hair… Is-is that you, Goku?”</p><p>Goku smiles warmly when he sees his old friend. “Hey, Eighter! It’s been a long time!”</p><p>Inside the home, a family hears the commotion and comes outside. A tall, beautiful redhead rushes out the door and her eyes pop open. “Goku?”</p><p>He nods excitedly.</p><p>“Goku!” She rushes over to him and throws her arms around his neck, hugging her old friend tightly. “You’re huge! Last time I saw you, you were just hair and a tail!” she says ruffling her hand through his hair.</p><p>“Yeah I guess I did get taller,” he chuckles.</p><p>Her parents join them outside and exchange hugs as well.</p><p>Suno spies the raven-haired girl standing reverently behind Goku. “So, what brings you back around here? There aren’t any more evil armies hoping to enslave our village again, are there?” she asks half-sarcastically.  </p><p>Goku laughs and reaches back to bring Chi-Chi next to him. “I’m actually on my honeymoon. This is my wife, Chi-Chi, and we’re checking out some of the places I traveled as a kid.”</p><p>Chi-Chi bows her head at the family. “I’m pleased to meet all of you. I understand that you all saved Goku’s life the last time he was here and for that I’ll be forever indebted to you.”</p><p>They all greet her warmly. “It’s us who are indebted to Goku. He saved <em>all </em>of our lives,” Suno says pointing around to the whole village who are starting to pop their heads out of their homes. “If it weren’t for him, who knows what would’ve happened.” She places an arm around her father.</p><p>“Let’s go inside,” Suno’s mother insists, ushering them all through the door. “You’re just in time for cookies and hot chocolate.”</p><p>Chi-Chi sits on a couch next to her blushing husband and listens proudly to the family and the android tell stories about him from their perspective. Goku always tells stories from his childhood the way it happened, never embellishing, as if he were reading out of a textbook. These people, however, light up when they tell their tales, laughing when they remember the small warrior’s quirks and oddities. It’s clear how much they adore him and are more than thankful for his intervention all those years ago.</p><p>After being force-fed cookies and cocoa for several hours, Goku and Chi-Chi take their leave, but not before they are <em>both</em> smothered in hugs this time. Goku places Chi-Chi on Nimbus before taking a seat next to her and they wave as they take off into the sunset.</p><p>Chi-Chi scoots into Goku’s lap and caresses his face. “Goku… They love you so much. We’ll have to come visit them again sometime. Your stopping by meant so much. You may not have family in the traditional sense, but you are special to so many all over the world.” She leans down and kisses him softly.</p><p>He blushes again. All this praise is not something he usually wants but he loves it coming from her.</p><p>“Let’s go watch the moon come up. I have a good feeling about it,” he says.</p><p>“Those instincts have turned pro-moon rather quickly,” Chi-Chi teases.</p><p>He laces his fingers through her hair. “I just know you want to do it and you’re good about giving me very nice rewards when I make you happy,” he says chuckling. “And like I said… if there’s a problem. I’ll handle it.” His tone is a little more cocky than usual, but she doesn’t mind… it’s pretty sexy.</p><p>They fly the yellow cloud up higher over the treetops and wait. The sun is setting, and the moon is making its way into the sky.</p><p>As they sit and watch, the hairs on Goku’s arms and neck stand up, as if his body is being pricked all over by a rush of wind. He shuts his eyes tightly and tries to shake it off. But when he opens them, more of the moon is in the sky. His grip on Chi-Chi tightens.</p><p>
  <em>Badump. </em>
</p><p>He places a hand on his chest to steady his heart and softly grips his gi.</p><p>
  <em>Badump.</em>
</p><p>“Goku?” she asks, catching his attention for the moment. “Are you okay? We can go if you want,” she says a little concerned.</p><p>“I… I’m fine Chi.” And that was the truth. For some reason, he feels more like himself than he ever has. He keeps his eyes fixed on the moon and turns her chin to watch it rise.</p><p>
  <em>Badump.</em>
</p><p>“Wow,” Chi-Chi exhales. “Just look at it. I’ve never seen the moon this close. I can’t believe you’ve never even seen the full moon before, but I’m glad this is an experience I get to share with you.”</p><p>Goku doesn’t speak. He growls lowly, nuzzling his face into her hair.</p><p>
  <em>Badump.</em>
</p><p>“Goku, you’re missing it,” she says pulling back slightly. Her heart stops when she catches his eyes.  </p><p>“Goku?” she whispers, her own small frame being overtaken by the effects of the celestial body.</p><p>“Chi-Chi,” he growls.</p><p>Unable to wait a moment longer, Goku pushes her back onto the cloud and crushes his lips against hers in a deep, primal kiss.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s tongue fights his for dominance.</p><p>Goku picks her up off Nimbus and darts back to their cabin. He lands in the snow, causing the trees around them to quake.</p><p>He puts her on her feet, and they rip each other’s clothes off. Chi-Chi pounces on her husband once his muscles are exposed and wrestles him to the ground. Goku raises his ki to keep her warm, certain she won’t be able to focus on these two things at once.</p><p>They roll over each other in the snow, kissing, biting, licking and sucking each other all over until they end up with her straddling her husband.</p><p>Goku glares at his bride, studying her delicate features, her expression serene at the moment. That simply won’t do. He wants to see her face wrinkled in pleasure and pain. Uninterested in waiting any longer, he picks her up by the waist and spears her with his cock.</p><p>“FUCK!” Chi-Chi screams at his rough entrance. She grips his chest and holds on for dear life.</p><p>Goku releases a howl of pleasure as he thrusts up into her over and over.</p><p>Their eyes meet as something competitive takes over each of them.  </p><p>“Harder, Goku. I know you’ve got more,” she dares.</p><p>He growls and throws her on her back, her black hair spreading across the white canvas of the snow. “I’m not going to hold back.”</p><p>“I don’t expect you to.” She can’t explain it, but tonight she feels stronger than she ever has.</p><p>He lifts her legs over his right shoulder and rams into her hard, fast, and deep.</p><p>Chi-Chi reaches out to grip the snow, but it keeps melting in her hands. Needing to squeeze something, she brings her hands to her breasts.</p><p>Goku groans and picks up the pace seeing her touch herself. “Mine.”</p><p>Her eyes roll back in her head. “Yes Goku. Only yours.” she moans in submission.</p><p>When she opens her eyes, she sees the full moon behind her husband. Her vigor renewed, she brings her legs down, wraps them around his waist, pulls her body up out of the snow and drapes her arms around his neck.</p><p>“You like my breasts don’t you,” she whispers in his ear as he thrusts.</p><p>He grunts in response.</p><p>She tilts his head down to meet her breast and places it in his mouth. He grins an evil smile and bites down on her flesh.</p><p>“Agh!” she screams feeling his teeth bite her sensitive skin.</p><p>The couple continues bouncing in perfect rhythm.</p><p>He brings his hand up to her neck, gently giving it a possessive squeeze. “I’m going to fill you up, Chi-Chi. Over and over and over again,” each word punctuated by another powerful thrust. “You won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you.”</p><p>Her orgasm washes over, and her sex clenches his cock tightly. Goku roars before sinking his teeth into her shoulder and unloading himself inside of her.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s petite body collapses on her husband’s chest. He brushes the hair off her face. “We aren’t finished yet,” he warns.</p><p>She reaches down and feels that he’s already hard again. “Clearly,” she smirks. She pries herself off his body, pushes him back to his elbows and kisses down his chest.</p><p>Goku inhales sharply when he feels her take him in her mouth. “Fuck, Chi.”</p><p>She looks up at him with an arrogant grin.</p><p>He raises his eyebrows at her cocky expression. He pulls her to her knees and stands up before taking a fistful of her hair and thrusting into her mouth, gagging her slightly.</p><p>Chi-Chi bobs her mouth back and forth as he thrusts into her face, swirling her tongue all over.</p><p>“That’s right, Chi-Chi. Take it.” He leans his head back and looks up at the moon, soaking it all in and becomes overcome with lust and rage. Powerless to stop it, he howls into the night before pulsing uncontrollably into her mouth and unleashing another orgasm.</p><p>A tired Chi-Chi falls back on the snow, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>In a <em>fleeting</em> moment of clarity, Goku looks down at his wife and realizes he’s getting too rough. He picks her up over his shoulder with one hand and grabs firewood he cut earlier with the other.</p><p>Once inside, he tosses the wood in the fireplace, lighting it with a small blast of ki, and tosses his bride on their bed.</p><p>Chi-Chi bounces when her body hits the mattress and she scoots back on the bed, seductively calling him to her with her finger.</p><p>“No. <em>You</em> come here.” He grabs her ankles and pulls her back to the foot of the bed.</p><p>Obediently, she spreads her legs and reaches for the sheets on either side of her, bracing for what’s next.</p><p>Goku shoves his cock back inside of his whimpering wife.</p><p>Chi-Chi bites her lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.</p><p>“You’re gonna be difficult? That’s fine.” Goku picks her up under her ass and holds her up to his waist, his thrusts becoming aggressive and savage.</p><p>Chi-Chi rolls her face over to the bed and bites she sheets.</p><p>“Come on, Chi. You won’t be able to handle much more,” he taunts.</p><p>Never one to back down from a challenge, Chi-Chi turns her eyes up to his. “Try me.”</p><p>He growls completely entranced by his petite warrior. She wants it, so he’ll deliver. “Just remember you asked for it.” A hazy blue aura surrounds him before enveloping her as well. In an effort to protect her from himself, he pours ki into her to sustain her strength. He’s completely overcome with lust and gives her everything he has, his hips becoming a blur as he moves in and out of her.</p><p>Chi-Chi officially loses her battle. “Go… Go… GOKU! YES! DON’T STOP! HARDER!” she screams incapable of containing herself anymore.</p><p>Her screams are like music to his ears. He holds her in place as she starts twitching and wiggling on him. It’s evident to him she’s going to lose it soon.</p><p>Their minds sync again as they were when they were meditating. The feeling of their connection, their <em>bond</em>, takes control of them.</p><p>*I’m ready, Chi,* he says through their bond as they look in each other’s eyes.</p><p>*Me too, Goku.*</p><p>With a few more deep thrusts, Goku and Chi-Chi explode together. He shifts his hands up her back and pulls her chest tight to his, her legs gripping his waist and his arms hold her securely in place.</p><p>After a few intense breaths, their heartrates slow and Chi-Chi’s head falls into the crook of his neck.</p><p>Goku walks around to the side of the bed with Chi-Chi clinging to him before falling back on the bed completely satisfied; his mate still attached. He peels her off and pulls the blankets over them before pulling her close and falling asleep with an instinctive, protective hand over her flat belly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I want to clarify a couple of things. Some people write the bond as if Goku and Chi-Chi have it completely figured out the moment they mark each other. I don't see it that way. I see it as something they would have to learn and could also strengthen as they grow closer together. </p><p>No, Goku does not know that Chi-Chi is pregnant, but I really like the idea of a Goku who's senses are ahead of him. I might even argue that this would make him quicker to learn UI some day, why it's easier for him than Vegeta. </p><p>As always, reviews are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'd Like to See You Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two more days pass for Goku and Chi-Chi at their snowy mountain cabin, their honeymoon coming to an end. Goku becomes prouder of Chi-Chi with every passing day as she continues to master the new skills he’s taught her.</p><p>On the last day of their honeymoon, he wakes up just before dawn and rolls over to his sleeping bride to inspect her ki, something he’s gotten in the habit of in the last few days since their intimacy tends to take quite a toll on her. Usually all is well except for her being just a little drained, but today something is off. Scrunching his brows, he moves closer to her trying to get a better feel.</p><p>Chi-Chi stirs awake feeling her husband so close. Opening one eye, she looks at him annoyed before rolling over. “What are you doing? I’m not ready to get up. If you’re hungry you’re going to have to kill a bear or something because you wore me out last night,” she groans sleepily.</p><p>Goku chuckles but continues moving closer to her. “Sorry, Chi. I’ve gotten in the habit of checking your ki and you feel… weird today.”</p><p>“Well, that’s not very nice,” Chi-Chi says yawning. She looks up, finding the frown on his face and realizes he is truly worried. “I feel fine, Goku.” She sits up. “Really good actually. What do I feel like to you?”</p><p>He scratches his head and tries to think of how to say it. “Umm… I guess the best way to put it would be it’s like you have two ki signatures all mixed together.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense, Goku,” she says putting her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. It’s no use because he always runs hot. “Maybe you’re picking something up from outside?”</p><p>He shakes his head. “No, it’s definitely you. It’s very small but it’s right… here.” He points his finger to her belly.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart skips a beat and her eyes shoot open. “Goku… are you suggesting… there is a second ki… in my stomach…?”</p><p>“Uh, I think so? Maybe? It certainly feels like it. Is that bad?” he asks with the concern on his face growing.</p><p>Chi-Chi flies out of the bed and into the bathroom and pulls off his shirt that she slept in. Examining her body, she views herself from the front and the side. Everything looks normal, but does everything feel normal? She takes a deep breath and slows her heart. Closing her eyes, she exhales and places her hands on her stomach in search of another ki.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>‘There it is!’ Her eyes burst open. ‘Oh… oh my… what… how?? Well, okay, that’s a dumb question but this is crazy! Oh, oh no. What if he isn’t happy? This was so quick, and we’ve barely had time for just the two of us…’</p><p>Goku feels her emotions going all over the place and walks over to the bathroom door. “Um, Chi? You’ve got me worried. Is everything okay?”</p><p>Chi-Chi slowly opens the door. His worry only grows when he sees small tears in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>He pulls her close. “Chi-Chi, what’s wrong? I’ll fix it.”</p><p>“Oh, Goku. Nothing is wrong.” She takes his hand and walks him to sit on the foot of the bed so they’re closer to eye level. Standing in front of him, she takes his hands. “Goku, I think I’m pregnant,” she says nervously but happily.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow. Chi-Chi explained pregnancy in the week leading up to their wedding. At first, he didn’t get it. He couldn’t follow how two people have “ingredients” inside of them and that when they’re put together, they make a new person. That makes people sound like something you cook, and he knows that’s not right. She then found a pregnancy book and tried to illustrate it for him but that was terrifying, so she broke it down as simply as possible.</p><p>
  <em>“Try explaining it to me ONE more time. WITHOUT pictures!” Goku asks with his hands up afraid of what new horror she could expose him to with another book.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi rolls her eyes. She brought him to a park so they could observe people together. “Goku, you know how you feel when we kiss, right?” she asks sitting him down on a bench, making one final attempt to explain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nods eagerly and leans in toward her mouth only to be met with her finger on his lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Later,” she says firmly. “I explained how, once we’re married, that feeling we have when we kiss will lead to sex and that sex can lead to pregnancy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nods again, still with her so far. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When a woman is pregnant, she is making a new person in her belly. This is how we,” she gestures to the park patrons, “make more people. All the people you’ve ever met were made in a woman’s belly. In fact, look over there.” She points to a couple walking and holding hands; the woman has a round belly. “She is pregnant, and they will have a baby together.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He scratches his head. Was that so hard? Did she really have to scar him for life with those books? He looks around and notices the other families in the park. There are men pushing children on swings, women nursing scraped knees and elbows, and couples pushing strollers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, they had sex and their ‘ingredients’ made a new person. A person that will be half him and half her like you said yesterday.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There! Now you get it! That’s it exactly.” She rewards him with a kiss before leaning on his shoulder. “I think we could have incredible children, especially if they have your strength,” she says proudly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Our children could be as strong as me?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughs at his excitement. “Theoretically, yes. I don’t see why not. I’m definitely not weak so I do see strong children in our future.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku is already pumped at the prospect of one day having a perfect sparring partner. “We should get on that as soon as possible. Oh, I am going to teach him everything I know. Someone to train with that could actually keep up… no offense.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“None taken,” she rolls her eyes. “And you said ‘him.’ We could have a girl.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku frowns causing Chi-Chi to slap his chest. </em>
</p><p><em>“Ugh, Goku! Having a girl would </em>not<em> be a bad thing,” she says in disgust. </em></p><p>
  <em>“No, it’s not that. I just don’t know anything about girls. I wasn’t even sure girls were real until I met Bulma.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi’s disgust evaporates. “Oh. Well, luckily, you’ll be married to a girl. I bet she can help you out,” she winks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is true,” he laughs a sigh of relief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A baseball rolls over toward them, being chased by a boy with a glove not older than six or seven. Goku stops it with his foot and picks it up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you!” the little boy says taking the ball from Goku. “Hey… wait… I know you! You’re Son Goku! You just won the World’s Martial Arts Tournament! I was there with my dad!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku nervously rubs the back of his head and Chi-Chi nudges his arm to encourage him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I guess that’s me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy’s mouth drops at the confirmation. “DAD!” He spins around and takes off running toward a man with glasses that looks very much like his son. The little boy says something excitedly to his father, takes his hand and yanks him toward Goku and Chi-Chi’s bench. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi smiles and stands them up seeing them walk over. “You have a fan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku has never been comfortable with this part of being a great martial artist but he always tries to be polite.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hi,” the man says somewhat embarrassed, shaking Goku’s hand and bowing his head politely at Chi-Chi. “If you can’t tell, my son is a big fan. Would you hate giving him an autograph?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku looks at Chi-Chi confused. “He wants you to sign your name on something for his son,” she whispers in his ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That didn’t really clear things up. Why would someone want that? But he doesn’t see why he can’t do that. “Okay sure. Do you have a pen and something for me to sign?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The father hands Goku a pen and looks for something to in his jacket that Goku could sign.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Here!” The little boy hands Goku his baseball. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A martial artist’s signature on a baseball. That will be truly unique.” The father ruffles his son’s hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku writes his name and hands the pen and baseball back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you!” the boy says admiring it proudly. </em>
</p><p><em>“Thanks, man. Really appreciate it. You two take care.” The father and son walk away, the little boy saying he </em>can’t wait<em> to take this to show-and-tell. </em></p><p>
  <em>“You made their day, Goku,” Chi-Chi says giving him a kiss on his cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku continues observing the pair as they walk away, studying how the man listens to his son and takes his hand. Grandpa Gohan was like that. He always listened to Goku and made him feel safe. </em>
</p><p><em>“Someday soon, hopefully not </em>too<em> soon, but someday the vows you will make to me will also extend to our children. The same way you and I will care for each other and protect each other, we will do the same for them.” </em></p><p>
  <em>He looks down at his fiancée and kisses her forehead softly, a new primal instinct swelling inside. “I understand now.” </em>
</p><p>“Goku, did you hear me? I said, I think I’m pregnant…” she repeats with the anxiety in her tone increasing.</p><p>Goku senses how nervous she was to tell him the news of her pregnancy and smiles warmly. “You mean, you’re making a person?”</p><p>She nods shyly.</p><p>“A <em>new</em> person?”</p><p>She gives him a puzzled look. Who else would she be making? But she confirms again with a nod.</p><p>“<em>Our </em>new person?”</p><p>A smile spreads across her face and she nods excitedly. “Yes, Goku. <em>Our</em>, new person. A few months from now, if everything goes well, we will have a baby. I will be a mother and you will be a father.”</p><p>That same primal feeling he had in the park stirs in him again and he pulls her to his chest.</p><p>After a moment, she pulls back. “So, you’re happy?”</p><p>He brushes the hair out of her face. “Of course, I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“This happened <em>so</em> fast, Goku. We’ve been married a week. <em>A week</em>,” she emphasizes.</p><p>“So? I did say we should make this happen right away,” he teases.</p><p>She sighs as she sits on the bed next to him. “I wish I could be as carefree about things as you are. This is just a big deal… a huge, gigantic, life-changing deal. We’re not ready.”</p><p>‘Yep. She’s going to panic,’ Goku thinks to himself as he feels a storm brewing in her. Thankfully, he’s learning how to handle this.</p><p>“We haven’t even finished getting our home in order. We’ve yet to figure out how we’re going to bring in an income. We’ve barely had any time for just the two of us. And what about the pregnancy? Something could go wrong. I’m going to get fat and you’re going to hate it.” She’s panicking and rambling too much to even realize she has been picked up and put in his lap.</p><p>He lets her ramble a little while longer, having discovered that if she can just get it all out, she’ll usually calm herself down.</p><p>“Are you done?” he asks after she stops speaking.</p><p>She looks up at him. “I think so.”</p><p>He places his strong hand on her muscled abdomen and feels the tiny ki. “Chi-Chi, everything is going to be fine. I am going to take care of you, and I am going to take care of this little ki. Isn’t this a happy thing? I mean, I’m no expert and I’ve never made a person before but that feels like something we should be happy about.”</p><p>The worry on her face disappears and she lunges forward, throwing her arms around his neck. “Yes! We should be SO happy! We’re going to have a baby!”</p><p>Goku falls back on the bed with his wife on top of him and wraps his arms around her, happy that she’s finally letting the joy of this news wash over her.</p><p>“Goku! We are going to have a baby! A baby! A little you and me!” Having gone from one extreme to the other, Chi-Chi wiggles and jumps excitedly on her husband.</p><p>“Yeah, well I won’t get to meet’em if you bounce me to death,” he teases.</p><p>“Yeah, right. Like I could hurt you,” she says as she settles onto his chest. “Still, we can be excited, but let’s keep this just between us for now. I need to make a doctor’s appointment and we need to check and make sure everything is fine. I feel fine,” she assures him, “but pregnancies are fragile.”</p><p>“Just tell me what to do Chi-Chi. I’ll do anything I can to take care of both of you,” he says as his protective nature begins to flare.</p><p>“There’s nothing you can really do, babe. I just need to stay healthy and active.” She puts her hand on his face to put his concerns to rest. “I love you, Goku. I am so happy.”</p><p>He pulls her up and kisses her softly. “I love you too, Chi. I still have moments where I can’t believe all of this has happened. Because of you, I’ll get to have a part of life I wouldn’t have otherwise. I get to have a family.” He shocked himself at his own sentimentality but it’s simply the truth.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t believe that for a second. Someone would’ve snatched you up. Of course, no other woman on the planet could <em>handle </em>you,” she says as she draws slow, seductive circles on his chest.</p><p>“That, I’m <em>positive</em>, is true,” he chuckles as he caresses her back.</p><p>She slinks on top of him and kisses his chest.</p><p>“Mmm… Chi…” he groans lowly.</p><p>“Mmm… Goku…” she mimics as she nips his neck.</p><p>He gingerly pulls her off, lays her on her back and crawls on top of her. Slowly, he starts a trail of kisses from her forehead to her neck.</p><p>“Keep going,” she pleads quietly.</p><p>Goku slides further down her body and kisses her chest before stopping at her stomach. He looks up and their eyes connect as he places his hand over the smaller ki inside of her. “I think he’s going to be strong,” Goku says kissing her belly.</p><p>“There is a fifty-fifty chance we’re having a girl, you know,” she says running her finger through his hair.</p><p>“Well, whatever we have, they’re going to be strong.” He moves further down her body and spreads her legs.</p><p>The two spend the last day of their honeymoon properly celebrating their happy news.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first thing Chi-Chi did after making it home was call and make a doctor’s appointment while Goku uncapsuled all of their luggage.</p><p>“Okay! They’ll see us in four weeks!” She runs and jumps excitedly into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist. “We have to wait a whole month. I don’t know if I can wait that long. I want to see that everything is okay.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Chi. We can feel it. It’s already even stronger than yesterday. Everything is fine.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right. It’s weird, though. I can’t believe I’m already having pregnancy symptoms. I don’t think that’s typical.” On cue her stomach growls and she blushes. “Your child is hungry. But before we eat,” she points dramatically down the hallway toward the bedrooms, “to the baby’s room!”</p><p>Her chariot chuckles and walks her down the hallway before turning into the room on the right that is directly across the hall from theirs.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says kissing his nose and hopping out of his arms. Now that their honeymoon was over, she shifted quickly from blushing bride to homemaker and future mother. She walks around the room and begins painting her vision for the nursery. “I think we can put the crib here,” she says standing by the window. “And the changing table would probably fit nicely here,” she thinks out loud. “Oh!” She springs to the opposite wall. “And a shelf here for their toys and books!” She giggles and bounces eagerly in the middle of the room. “I am so excited!”</p><p>“I couldn’t tell,” he teases.</p><p>She grabs his hand and they go across the hall into their room to unpack from their honeymoon. “We still have a lot to do, though. You need to go to the city and get your prize money from the tournament. That will only go so far but it will help us get started. And we need to decide how we’re going to make money. Do you want me to help you look for a job?”</p><p>He looks up from his suitcase. “A job?”</p><p>Chi-Chi doesn’t notice his confusion as she keeps emptying the contents of her luggage. “Yes, a job. We will have to figure something out quickly. It’s time to start thinking about our responsibilities. The honeymoon was wonderful but it’s back to the real world now.”</p><p>“Why do I need a job? I’ve never had one and always had everything I need. I can take care of us without it.”</p><p>Chi-Chi stops what she’s doing and looks up. “Goku… We have to have money. We cannot live our lives without money.”</p><p>“Why not?” he shrugs. “I’ve never needed it.”</p><p>She narrows her eyes at him. “You’ve also never been responsible for a wife and a child. A baby requires so much, Goku. Some things require money. We need diapers, wipes, clothes, blankets, bottles, pacifiers, a crib, a changing table. And that’s just a drop in the bucket. Someday, we’ll have to send him or her to college and that costs a lot of money.”</p><p>Goku’s eyes widened with each item she listed. “How could something so small require that much?”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s expression softens when she realizes she overwhelmed him. She walks around to his side of the bed and sits him down. “Goku, this is why I freaked out a little when I found out I was pregnant already. There is so much that is going to change. A baby requires so much from us. But those are sacrifices we will be happy to make. I’m positive that when we meet this little nugget, we will be willing to do anything we must to give them the best life possible.”</p><p>He considers what she said for a moment. She’s been right about everything so far so he’ll play along. “Okay, Chi. Just tell me what I need to do.”</p><p>“Well, that depends. What do you <em>want</em> to do, Goku? If you could do anything in the world that makes us money and keeps you happy, what would that be?”</p><p>“Train,” he blurts without a second thought.</p><p>“Why did I even ask?” she snickers. “I’m not sure how training yourself would make an income but what if you trained others? Maybe you could open a martial arts school? I can only imagine how people would line up to learn from the winner of the World’s Martial Arts Tournament.”</p><p>He turns his head to give that a real thought but then shakes his head ‘no.’ “That’s a good idea, Chi, but I don’t think that’s the right fit for me. I’ve visited martial arts schools and while I do think it’s a great skill for everyone to have, if I ever did train anyone, I would want to do it the way Master Roshi trained me. He only ever took on two students at a time and was very selective. He wanted to be able to pour all of his knowledge and energy into us and I couldn’t do that if I had a school like the ones I’ve seen in cities.”</p><p>Chi-Chi really thought she landed on a great suggestion, so she felt slightly defeated being shot down. She ponders for a moment on his other skillsets. “Okay, well, you’re a great fisherman and hunter. Perhaps we could have a small business selling meat?”</p><p>He perks up with a listening ear. “Go on.”</p><p>She smiles feeling more confident. “We have a farmers’ market in my kingdom where all of the local farmers bring their crops, meats, jellies, honey… all kinds of things to sell. They have them once a week and all of the villagers come through and trade or buy what they need. My father and I would walk through there as often as we could. Almost all of the food that is prepared at the castle is from the farmers in our village.” She scoots closer seeing that she still has his attention. “I think we could be really good at it. You find the meat, I’ll sell it. What do you think?”</p><p>He contemplates everything she said. This was a part of marriage that Krillin and Yamcha discussed with him the night before their wedding. They told him that without a formal education, manual labor would be his way of helping out and looks like they were right… not that he considers himself suited for a traditional job, anyway. With this, at least he’ll be outside and doing things he loves. So, “Okay, Chi. Let’s try this out.”</p><p>She squeezes his neck in gratitude. “Oh, thank you, Goku! I think you’ll be really happy, and we could have a lot of fun together. I’ll handle all of the details. You just need to focus on hunting and fishing. I bet if we worked fast, we could have a stand ready at the market next weekend!”</p><p>She hops off the bed and begins tackling the project before Goku has even finished unpacking his suitcase.</p><p>One of the things that Goku has really grown to love about Chi-Chi is that she’s all highs and lows and not much else in between. When she has her mind set on something, it gets all of her focus and energy and she grinds away at the task until she feels accomplished. But when she’s done? She’s done – dead to the world. She’ll wring herself dry until she crashes. On the third day of her flying lessons she fell asleep in his arms on the way back to their cabin in mid-sentence.</p><p>As he’s putting clothes in his drawer, a thought occurs to him but… he’s not sure he should bring it up. Well, she did say he could talk to her about anything. Here goes nothing. “Hey, Chi. I have a question.”</p><p>“Hm?” She’s sitting back down on the bed with a notepad and pen making a list of all there is to get done before the market.</p><p>“Well, it’s just… you’re a princess.”</p><p>Putting the pen down, she turns her eyes up to him knowing where this is going.</p><p>Uh oh. Better tread lightly. “Don’t you <em>have</em> money? I mean, I’m surprised you didn’t want to live in the castle or at least stay in your kingdom.”</p><p>Anger begins to build in her, but it just as quickly dissolves. It <em>is</em> a fair question and she does owe him an explanation.</p><p>“Do you remember meeting my father the first time when we were children?”</p><p>Goku nods.</p><p>“Then you remember that he wasn’t always the loveable teddy bear he is now. For most of my life, my father was obsessed with his riches and you saw how that almost destroyed everything. And not just for us, but for our whole kingdom. He finally changed his ways, but it was a very long, hard road. The kingdom had all but turned away from him at that point and… it was just a really hard time, Goku.”</p><p>He sits next to her and places a comforting hand on her leg. He didn’t know he was bringing up something so painful.</p><p>“After seeing what having that kind of wealth did to him and knowing how much like my father I can be, I decided that I didn’t want that life for myself. I’ll have to face the music some day and get back to my royal duties when he gets older. I know that. But for now, I just want things to be simple. It’s the first time in my life I’ve had that choice and I made it.”</p><p>Goku hadn’t really considered how intense Chi-Chi’s childhood had been. They only ever really talk about his. But now that he thinks about it, she grew up without a mother and had a number of challenges with her father. Their lives are more similar than he initially thought.</p><p>“I do have a dowry, Goku, and we can get it whenever we want. But I would prefer to leave it untouched as long as possible. Save it for when we really need it… emergencies. Right now, we’re both young, healthy, and able. We should work as hard as we can and make money the same way everyone else does: by earning it.”</p><p>She always has a way of explaining things to him so that he gets it – another thing he really likes about her. He feels through their shared bond how serious and important this is to her. “Okay, Chi,” he says pulling her close and kissing her forehead. “We can do this.”</p><p>“Thank you, Goku.” She was worried this would be a fight and she’s not quite ready to have their newlywed bubble burst.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Mornin’,” Goku yawns walking into the kitchen the next morning.</p><p>“Good morning, babe,” Chi-Chi says bustling around the kitchen.</p><p>Goku sits on a barstool and notices that Chi-Chi is dressed in training clothes. “Are you planning on training today?” he asks concerned.</p><p>“Of course. I thought you could train me some more when you got done working out yourself.” She turns from the oven when he doesn’t respond to find him with a frown on his face. “What?”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s a good idea? You said you have to be careful.”</p><p>She warms seeing his protective nature. “I’m pregnant, Goku. Not sick. I do have to be careful. Maybe don’t punch me in the stomach. But I can still be active.”</p><p>He’s still not convinced. What if something goes wrong? What if he hurts her on accident?</p><p>“Goku, I want to get stronger. I feel like I need to be as strong as I can be. And if there’s anything I’ve learned from fighting with you and watching your fight with Piccolo, it’s that I am, currently, hilariously outmatched. I may not ever be as strong as you, but you said it yourself that I can be stronger.” She places a gentle hand on her belly. “And besides, I think I’m going to have to be as strong and fast as I can to keep up with ‘nugget.’”</p><p>His expression hasn’t changed.</p><p>“I <em>know</em> I can’t overdo it, but we can do some light sparring and improve my technique. If I go nearly a year without training, can you imagine how weak I’ll be when the baby gets here.” Another thought occurs to her. ‘This should do the trick,’ she tells herself. “And besides, if I get too weak… you will really have to hold back when we have sex… we might not even be able to have sex at all…” She knows it’s evil to dangle that possibility in front of him but desperate times.</p><p>His face shifts to a subtle look of horror. This he did not consider. “Fine,” he grumbles defeated. “But <em>be careful</em> and tell me the moment anything feels weird.”</p><p>“I promise,” she says leaning over the counter to give him a kiss.</p><p>Goku goes outside to do his own training while she finishes preparing their breakfast.</p><p>*Food’s ready,* she tells him through their bond. They’re becoming skilled at using their special method of communication.</p><p>*Coming.*</p><p>And he wasn’t kidding. He bursts through the door a few seconds later with a rush of wind and dust following in behind him.</p><p>“Agh! Goku! You’re getting the place filthy!” Chi-Chi scolds, “Slow down! Did you think I was going to give your food away??”</p><p>“Uh, sorry Chi,” he chuckles nervously. “I’m just really hungry.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes but can’t help but giggle. “Here.” She starts by putting five plates in front of him. This is really the first meal she’s prepared for him without any assistance. On their honeymoon, they had room service, went to restaurants, and ate a combination of food she cooked along with prepared meals that the castle cooks sent with them. To say she’s nervous about trying to keep him full would be an understatement.</p><p>Sitting down across from him with her own plate, she watches as he continues refilling his plates over and over and over again. ‘Nope. There won’t be leftovers.’</p><p>In the time she has a serving and a half, he’s eaten everything in sight.</p><p>“So, I guess you like my cooking?”</p><p>He swallows his last bite. “Oh yeah, Chi. It’s the best. It’s like eating at the castle every day.”</p><p>Chi-Chi smiles proudly as she picks up the dishes. He follows her to the sink and helps her do the dishes, something she taught him at the cabin.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go train,” she says drying the last casserole dish.</p><p>Outside, he leads her to his favorite spot to train at Mt. Paozu. They take their places across from one another and crouch in their fighting stances.</p><p>“Ready?” he asks, clearly still not thrilled about this.</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>She lunges at him with her predictable moves. Goku, who will absolutely not fight back, essentially becomes a glorified punching bag, dodging and blocking her moves but letting some hit to feel her strength.</p><p>After a couple of rounds, Goku is read to critique. “Now, what you need to work on…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The four weeks leading up to their doctor’s appointment flew by and every day their “nugget,” as Chi-Chi refers to the tiny life inside of her, has gotten stronger. Her belly has grown more than she expected for only being a few weeks along. Her stomach has gone from ridged and toned to smooth with the slightest evidence of a bump.</p><p>Goku holds her tighter than usual on Nimbus as they fly to the city for their first doctor’s appointment.</p><p>“Goku, you said it yourself, Nimbus won’t drop me. And you taught me how to fly. I’m even pretty good now,” she says placing her hand over his – which very rarely leaves her stomach.</p><p>“I know. I can’t help it.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t mind.” She snuggles in closer. “Since we’ll be in the city, do you want to go see your friends? Tell them the news? Then we can go to my father’s tonight? He’s already expecting us and they’re making all of your favorites.”</p><p>His mouth waters thinking about the spread he gets to feast on later. “Actually, I think they’re all at Kame House. They called to see if we wanted to come but I told them we had something going on.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, Kame House is on the way to the castle. We could stop by there then keep going?” she suggests.</p><p>Another thing he really loves about her, his friends are important to her. “That sounds like a plan.”</p><p>“Great. Now, there are some things you should know before we get to the doctor’s appointment.”</p><p>“Okay, like what?” he asks curiously. The only experience he’s really had with doctors was for injuries, never for anything like this.</p><p>“I’ll change into a very immodest gown. It helps them so they can do their exam.” She looks up to make sure he’s following and continues when she receives a nod. “Next, I’ll sit on a table, put my legs in these weird stirrup things and the doctor will examine me… down there,” she says awkwardly pointing between her legs.</p><p>“What?!” Nimbus must’ve had the same reaction as Goku because they stopped moving mid-flight.</p><p>Chi-Chi remains calm but also very thankful they’re having this discussion beforehand. “Goku, he has to do that to check on me and the baby.”</p><p>“HE?!”</p><p>Yep, that went as well as she could expect. “I could end up with a woman. I won’t know until I get there. I know this clinic is the best and requested a female physician but most of their doctors are men.” She turns to face him and puts her hands on his face trying to soothe his energy. “Goku, <em>nothing</em> about this exam is romantic or intimate, not in the way we experience intimacy.” She searches her mind for a simple way to explain this to him. “Think of it this way: That’s how you put the baby in there… that’s also how he or she will come out. So basically, they’re just checking to make sure the baby stays healthy while inside of me and will have a safe trip out. It is <em>purely clinical</em>. And if you can’t handle it, you can’t be in the exam room with me and I <em>want </em>you in there badly. This is for me and the baby. To make sure all is well for both of us. That’s. It.” She lowers her hands as his temper seems to mellow.</p><p>“Fine,” he grumbles in annoyed acceptance. “But if they’re just checking to make sure the baby is fine then I don’t know why we need them. I can feel their ki and they’re fine.”</p><p>She smiles warmly. “I know, honey. I can feel their ki, too. And yes, thankfully nothing seems to be wrong. But there is only so much we can tell by ki. There can be so many things to go wrong with a pregnancy. We need a doctor just to keep a second set of eyes on things,” she says leaning forward to kiss his cheek before turning back around.</p><p>He pulls her close again. After some more time to process everything she said, he concludes that everything will be fine. Again, his wife has yet to be wrong about these kinds of things and he trusts her completely. By the time they land outside of the clinic, he’s almost totally comfortable with it.</p><p>“Son ChiChi?” a nurse calls for her while the pair sits in the waiting room.</p><p>“That’s us,” she says getting up. They follow the nurse down a hallway and into a tiny room with an exam table and changing room for Chi-Chi.</p><p>She sits on the table and they wait, her leg shaking nervously as it dangles.</p><p>Goku gently squeezes her hand. “Chi, don’t worry. Everything’s going to be…”</p><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.</em> “Hi, Mrs. Son. I’m Dr. Hiller.”</p><p>Chi-Chi releases a discrete sigh of relief when she sees her doctor is a woman. “Hi, Dr. Hiller. Nice to meet you. This is my husband, Son Goku.”</p><p>Dr. Hiller extends a hand to both of them. “Hi, Mr. Son,” she says shaking his hand.</p><p>“Eh, just Goku would be fine,” Goku requests nervously while placing his hand on the back of his head.</p><p>“Goku. Got it. And Chi-Chi?” Dr. Hiller asks the expectant mother who nods happily.</p><p>Dr. Hiller smiles and sits down in a rolling stool. “Well, let me start by saying congratulations to both of you. Chi-Chi, all of your bloodwork looks excellent. Now, we just need to take a peek and check on how baby is growing. Legs up and scooch down,” she instructs.</p><p>Goku frowns seeing that Chi-Chi looks uncomfortable. This isn’t at all like anything they do when they’re intimate. Thankfully, this part doesn’t last long.</p><p>“All looks well. Now, open your gown so I can see your belly,” Dr. Hiller says as she dims the lights. She squirts a cold jelly on Chi-Chi’s belly and picks up a funny looking device. Seeing confusion on Goku’s face, she explains the device is a camera that will let them see the baby and hear the heartbeat. She places the camera on Chi-Chi’s belly and begins moving it around in search of the baby. “Ah, there we are,” she announces when she finds what looks like a peanut on the screen. “Take a look and a listen.”</p><p>Goku stands next to Chi-Chi and they stare at the sonogram. “That’s a baby? Our baby?” he asks pointing to the tiny peanut.</p><p>“That’s right. And that swooshing sound is your baby’s heartbeat.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes fill with tears and Goku’s eyes slowly get bigger and bigger. They gently lace their fingers together. “Wow,” they say in unison not noticing the doctor’s slight frown.</p><p>“And Chi-Chi, you believe you conceived around 4 weeks ago?”</p><p>Chi-Chi nods. “It couldn’t have been any sooner than that. We were on our honeymoon,” she blushes.</p><p>Dr. Hiller chuckles at her embarrassment. “Well, you’re measuring closer to eight weeks along and that’s already some advanced movement,” she says noting how the peanut is wiggling on the screen. “The heartrate is also a little elevated.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s happy expression turns to concern immediately.</p><p>Goku look down at Chi-Chi’s face, shifting his expression to match hers. “What does that mean?” he asks.</p><p>“It simply means that the baby’s heart is beating a little faster than usual for this stage of the pregnancy. Not by much so don’t worry. It’s probably just because your little one is very excited right now,” Dr. Hiller says pointing back to the movement. She rolls to the wall and flicks the lights back on. “Let’s just keep an eye on things. I want to see you back in a couple of weeks,” she says writing notes on her chart and printing a picture for them to take. “Here you go. You have a perfectly healthy, active little one to start preparing for.” With that, she leaves the room.</p><p>Goku holds the picture and Chi-Chi leans on his arm now that they’re alone.</p><p>“Look what we made,” she says tracing the outline of their baby on the photo.</p><p>“Yeah.” Goku feels a burning in his chest – a combination of pride and protectiveness. Muscles flexed, he wraps a powerful arm around Chi-Chi, his overflow of emotions enveloping her mind. They look at each other for a moment before he pulls her off the table and collides with her in a deep, hungry kiss. “Mine,” he says placing his hand on her stomach, his tone raw and full of desire for her.</p><p>Oh no. She knows that tone. “We can’t do this here, Goku,” she whispers halfheartedly.</p><p>That’s unacceptable to him. “We can and we will,” he growls ripping her paper gown and smashing his lips against hers again.</p><p>Giving in, she wraps her arms and legs around him and he quickly undoes the zipper on his jeans.</p><p>“We have to be <em>fast</em>,” Chi-Chi demands using the last bit of sense she has left.</p><p>“Fine with me,” he rumbles as he plunges into her.</p><p>She mutes her moans and screams in his shoulder as he stands there, thrusting wildly with her clinging to him.</p><p>*Goku… I’m close already,* she whines through their bond.</p><p>*Yeah. Just hang onto me baby.* He pumps into her even faster until the pair explodes on each other.</p><p>Chi-Chi exhales as his thrusts slow before he gently sets her down and zips up his pants.</p><p>Rational thought taking back over, she panics and dresses as quickly as she can. “Kami, Goku! What were you thinking! We can’t do that in public! What if someone had walked in!”</p><p>He would argue that they’re not in public and that lasted maybe a minute, but he really doesn’t know what got into him. He just had to have her. He had to connect with her in that way.</p><p>She looks in the small mirror by the door and brushes her fingers through her hair to mask their activity but there’s nothing she can do about the redness in her cheeks.</p><p>Goku picks the sonogram photo up off the table and hands it to her. Chi-Chi’s irritation cools immediately seeing their baby before she begins to giggle.</p><p>“Oh, Goku,” she sighs with a smile on her face. “No wonder I’m pregnant.”</p><p>He laughs and kisses her forehead, feeling much better seeing her relax. “Yeah, you have a point there,” he says opening the door. “Come on, let’s go share the news.”</p><p>“Um, maybe…” but her stomach finishes her thought for her with a loud growl. “Food first?” she blushes.</p><p>“That is definitely my kid,” he grins.</p><p>They walk down the hall with their arms wrapped around each other staring at the photo again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Krillin! How do you want your steak?!” Master Roshi yells into the sky wearing his grilling apron.</p><p>“Medium rare!” Krillin yells back dodging a punch from Yamcha.</p><p>“Can’t you guys just relax for a bit! Let’s swim or something!” Bulma shouts exasperated with all of their training.</p><p>They both stop midflight. “She does have a point. Let’s chill until the food’s ready,” Yamcha suggests. “Wait, is that?”</p><p>Krillin turns around feeling the two energies coming up behind them and spots the raven-haired couple racing toward them on Nimbus. “Oh, hey yeah it is! Hey! Goku! Chi-Chi!”</p><p>Master Roshi looks up and shakes his grilling tongs in the sky. “He said they weren’t coming! Hide the food! We’ll never get to eat!”</p><p>“Oh, calm down, Roshi. They can always catch fish if we need more food,” Bulma rolls her eyes before turning her eyes up to the sky. “Hey you guys!”</p><p>Goku lifts Chi-Chi into his arms and flies off of Nimbus to meet his friends in the air.</p><p>“I expected him to have you flying by now, Chi-Chi,” Yamcha teases.</p><p>“Oh, she can! And she’s really good. She picked it up faster than me. I just…” his voice trails and he blushes.</p><p>“He’s just a little protective,” Chi-Chi finishes for him. “And that is perfectly fine,” she says kissing his cheek.</p><p>Goku begins to lower them to the ground.</p><p>“Man, it’s so weird to see Goku like that,” Yamcha tells Krillin before they start their descent. “Not bad. Just weird. So far they seem to be happy.”</p><p>“Really happy. But something’s up. Let’s go see what’s going on,” Krillin says acutely noticing something is different about the two of them.</p><p>Bulma runs up to the newlyweds wearing a very tiny two-piece and gives them each a hug. “I’m so happy you made it! I want to hear all about the honeymoon and married life!”</p><p>Chi-Chi gets a little uncomfortable seeing their barely clothed friend’s familiarity with her husband but shakes it off. Goku senses something in their bond and discretely gives her a confused look.</p><p>*It’s nothing babe,* Chi-Chi assures him telepathically.</p><p>“Food’s ready!” Roshi declares holding a platter of steaks and veggie kabobs. “Sorry, Goku. We didn’t make enough for you to get full, but you can… help yourself?” he hesitates.</p><p>“Thanks! Give me that!” Goku says jokingly reaching for the whole tray of steaks much to Roshi’s dismay. “Just kidding. We’re going to be having a big dinner with her dad tonight and we ate before we came.”</p><p>Roshi lets out a sigh of relief. “Great. Let’s go in and we can catch up.”</p><p>They all pile into the kitchen of the Turtle Hermit’s home and Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma all fix their plates.</p><p>“So, to what do we owe the visit?” Bulma asks. “We didn’t think we’d see you two today.”</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi look at each other, both more nervous to share their news than either of them thought they would be.</p><p>The group is puzzled as both Goku and Chi-Chi seem to be speechless. They observe as Chi-Chi reaches into her purse and hands Goku a white piece of paper face down.</p><p>“Well, we do have some news,” Goku says flipping the paper upside down to reveal a photo.</p><p>The group’s jaws all drop and now they’re the ones who are speechless.</p><p>“You… you two are…” Krillin stutters.</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi begin nodding their heads up and down.</p><p>“Yep! We are going to have a baby!” Chi-Chi squeals.</p><p>For a moment you can hear a pin drop. The four sitting across from Goku and Chi-Chi look like they’re trying to do quantum mechanics in their minds.</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi look at each other baffled by their friends’ unreadable reactions, however they’re a little offended by anything other than excitement for their news.</p><p>“Did you guys hear us? We’re going to have a baby,” Goku reiterates.</p><p>Bulma snaps out of her bewilderment first. “That’s… That’s great!! We are so excited for you!” she says jumping up to give the two of them a hug.</p><p>Everyone in the room gets up to congratulate the couple.</p><p>“That must’ve been one hell of a honeymoon,” Yamcha quips patting Goku on the back causing blush to cover Chi-Chi’s entire body.</p><p>“Sorry, for the shocked reaction,” Bulma apologizes. “That just happened really, <em>really</em> fast.”</p><p>Goku rubs the back of his head. “Yeah, we know. It caught us off guard, too.”</p><p>“If you’re looking for names, I can tell you that every Roshi I know has been wildly successful,” Master Roshi says puffing out his chest.</p><p>“Roshi has nothing on Krillin!”</p><p>“I think it’s a girl and would love being named after her Aunt Bulma,” Bulma says fluffing her hair.</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi laugh watching their friends fight over the naming rights of their first child.</p><p>“These are all… <em>lovely</em> suggestions,” Chi-Chi chuckles. “But I think we’re going to give it some time.”</p><p>The group’s celebration evolves into reminiscing about old times until Goku and Chi-Chi tell them they have to leave.</p><p>“Well, again, we are so happy for you guys. We will have a major baby shower!” Bulma claps.</p><p>“Thanks, Bulma. Sounds perfect,” Chi-Chi says hugging her.</p><p>Goku calls Nimbus and the couple takes off over the ocean.</p><p>Once the two are gone, the remaining four stand on the beach still in complete shock.</p><p>“Goku is going to have a kid before the rest of us. <em>Goku</em>!” Krillin exclaims.</p><p>Bulma nods. “Yeah, that’s really wild. Why do you think they’re doing that so quickly?”</p><p>“It really didn’t seem like they meant to. They were both a little nervous to tell us, even Chi-Chi. That tells me this probably did catch them both off guard,” Roshi notes.</p><p>“I cannot picture Goku as a dad,” Yamcha says putting his arm around Bulma and ushering them back inside.</p><p>“We couldn’t see him as a husband either and that seems to be going better than any of us would’ve thought,” Roshi responds.</p><p>They all continue pondering Goku’s new life as they take seats around the living room and pass desserts and drinks.</p><p>Krillin reaches for a brownie. “I really think it’s great. Goku hasn’t had a real family since his grandfather passed. We love him like a brother, of course, but we didn’t even see Goku for the last several years until the tournament. We barely even recognized him. I don’t think he ever saw this life for himself but I’m glad he’s getting some of the normal, basic things in life that everyone else has and takes for granted.”</p><p>They all nod in agreement with full mouths.</p><p>Yamcha raises a beer. “Cheers to Goku. Our friend that <em>never</em> ceases to shock us. And cheers to his kid… May we never find ourselves on the receiving end of his mother’s temper combined with his father’s strength.”</p><p>The others raise their cans and howl in laughter and love at the surprising turn of events in their friend’s life.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Well, now it’s my turn. Hopefully, my dad takes it better than they did,” Chi-Chi says as they skim over the ocean, her hand trailing through the water.</p><p>“That was weird, right? I wasn’t sure. They seemed really surprised,” Goku says.  </p><p>“It is very soon, and we still have only <em>really</em> known each other a little over five weeks. I think they were just shocked, but they warmed up quickly,” she says leaning back against him. “I do have a question, though,” she asks changing the subject.</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>She thinks for a second, hoping to find the best way to ask even though she’s ninety-nine percent certain she already knows the answer. “Nothing… romantic ever happened between you and Bulma, right?”</p><p>“Romantic?” Goku scrunches his face in disgust and gently pushes her up so she can see his eyes. “Is that why you got weird when we got there? No way. Why on earth would you think that?”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s relieved. Apparently, she was more worried about that than she realized. “I don’t know. I didn’t like how <em>friendly</em> she was with you when she greeted us. She barely had clothes on and hugged you way more tightly than I would’ve hugged a married man wearing that little.”</p><p>“Bulma’s never wearing clothes. Not really,” he shrugs. “But nothing’s ever happened between us. She’s been with Yamcha almost as long as I’ve known her. And I told you, the first time I saw them in years was at the tournament.”</p><p>‘That’s true,’ she thinks to herself. “Okay. Well, thanks for letting me ask. I think all these pregnancy hormones have me a little on edge and more sensitive than usual.”</p><p>Goku holds his breath so he doesn’t say what he thinks out loud, but she is certainly not wrong about that.</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi?” Goku asks as he gets out of bed and follows the noise of what sounds like Chi-Chi crying in the kitchen. He’s horrified when he sees her sobbing in the corner wearing one of his t-shirts and eating the meat off a rotisserie chicken with her bare hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku! Go away! I don’t want you to see me like… like…” She continues crying without finishing her sentence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walks over to comfort her, but her cries get louder, so he stands back. “Chi! What in the world is wrong? Are you hurt? See you like what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eating like a savage beast!” she roars. “You! You did this to me! Your kid doesn’t want to stop eating and I don’t feel like I can get full!” She slides down the lower cabinets to sit in the floor with her box of chicken in her lap and continues eating while crying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku has to hold back a laugh. He can’t tell her, but this is adorable and hilarious to him. “Chi,” he says taking a cautious step forward and holding a hand out as if she were a wild horse he didn’t want to spook. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She goes to pick more meat off of the bones but looks down and… “Oh… oh no,” she whines in a soft cry. “I… I… I finished iiiit!” she wails.</em>
</p><p><em>How can this be </em>that<em> big of a deal? Has she lost her mind? Is the baby doing this to her? </em></p><p>
  <em>Unable to see her so sad anymore, Goku sits down in the floor next to her. He gently pries the box of animal carcass out of her hands and pulls her into his lap. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling like a defeated rag doll, she lets him do what he wants. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He brings his hand up to wipe away her pitiful tears. “Chi, it’s okay,” he attempts to soothe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s NOT okay! If I keep eating like this, I’m going to weigh more than you and the worst part… the worst part…” she sniffles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s getting harder not to chuckle at how ridiculous she is, but he manages a little longer. “What’s the worst part?” he asks as if she’s a toddler who dropped their sucker on the ground. </em>
</p><p><em>“The worst part is that I’m </em>still hungry<em>!” she wails at her loudest cry. </em></p><p>
  <em>He pulls her in tight and let’s her mourn this “tragic” realization, his shoulder becoming completely covered in her messy tears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing a simple solution, he offers a fix. “Chi, baby, if you’re hungry, I’ll go get you some more meat.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a flash her body stops heaving in his lap and her sobs turn to small sniffles. “You…” she sniffs. “You will?” she asks lifting her head slowly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He threads his fingers into her hair and holds her cheek with his massive palm. “Of course, I will. Just tell me what you want, and I’ll go find it right now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi’s devastation quickly turns to happiness and her thoughts sift through all of the different kinds of meats that sound good. “Umm… venison would be really yummy right now,” she perks up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiles and kisses her cheek. “Then venison it is. I’ll go hunt a deer right now.” He picks her up and places her on the couch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But just as he’s walking out the door… “Oh no wait!” she yells.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turns around with one foot out the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think boar would be better,” she smiles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, boar it is,” he says nodding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No wait! Fish! No, no! Pheasant! Oh, no. I… I…” Tears start to gather in her eyes again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He panics and rushes back over to her. “Don’t worry Chi! I’ll take care of it! I promise!” he says kissing her forehead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She calms before she begins sobbing again. “Okay. Thank you, honey. I’ll get the roasts ready.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku returns in an hour as the sun is starting to rise with a deer, a boar, a fish, a pheasant, and a bear… for good measure. After making quick work of preparing the meat and getting them all skewered and cooking he hops in the river by their house to rinse off and dries himself with his ki. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walks into their front door. “Chi, meat is cook…” Looking at the couch, he sees his wife asleep clutching a box of cookies. Scared to wake her by moving her too much, he leaves her there and covers her with a blanket. He tries to wrench the cookies out of her grip, but she stirs and squeezes tighter. Her cookies. That’s fine. Once he’s satisfied with how comfortable she is, he goes outside and eats half of each one of the meats, being careful to leave her plenty for when she’s awake. </em>
</p><p>“We’re almost there!” Chi-Chi yells when she sees the familiar landmarks of her kingdom.</p><p>The Ox King is waiting for them on the steps of the castle. His daughter is always punctual.</p><p>Goku pulls Chi-Chi off of the cloud and they begin walking up the steps.</p><p>“Well, here goes nothing,” she whispers excitedly to her husband.</p><p>“Hi, Daddy!” she says giving him a hug.</p><p>“Hello, princess,” he kisses her cheek. “Hi, Goku,” he says patting Goku on the arm. “I was so glad you called. I want to know how everything is going.”</p><p>Chi-Chi stands back beside her husband. “Well, we actually do have some news.”</p><p>Gyu Mao raises his eyebrows in curiosity.</p><p>Chi-Chi reaches in her purse and pulls out the sonogram photo and hands it to her father.</p><p>He looks at the photo then up at them then back at the photo. Tears gather in the corner of his eyes and a smile grows on his face.</p><p>*Uh oh. Brace yourself, baby,* Chi-Chi advises Goku knowing that an epic hug is coming their way.</p><p>*Already prepared.*</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi’s legs dangle off the exam table again in the doctor’s office as she and Goku wait for Dr. Hiller to join them for her follow up appointment. Her belly has swollen a little more since they were here two weeks ago.</p><p>After a knock on the door, Dr. Hiller walks in and greets the pair. “Okay, Chi-Chi, you remember the drill? Legs up.”</p><p>Chi-Chi does as instructed and looks at the design on the ceiling tiles as the doctor does her routine check.</p><p>“Great, Chi-Chi. Now, let’s take a look and a listen again,” Dr. Hiller says as she gets her camera ready.</p><p>“Okay, little one. Where are you?” Dr. Hiller says as she searches for the tiny life inside of Chi-Chi. “Ah, there we are.” She rests the camera on Chi-Chi’s belly as they look at the baby.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes water again when she sees her little nugget, but she doesn’t enjoy the moment long when she sees a small look of concern on the doctor’s face. “What is it Dr. Hiller?”</p><p>“Well, it’s just odd. Your child is just growing at a faster rate than most babies. All of the vitals are fine. You may just not be able to carry to full term at this rate. But everything looks completely… Hm… that’s interesting.”</p><p>Chi-Chi looks at Goku concerned. “What? What’s interesting?!”</p><p>“That cannot be a…” Dr. Hiller says as she moves the camera to get a different view.</p><p>“It’s a tail, Chi! Look! I can see it! There’s a tail like mine!” Goku exclaims.</p><p>“I’m sorry. What did you just say?” Dr. Hiller looks at Goku stunned.</p><p>Not once had Chi-Chi considered Goku’s tail being passed onto their children. If it had, she would’ve warned the doctor of the possibility. She sees the stub where his tail used to be every day and it never crossed her mind. “Yes, Dr. Hiller. Goku was born with a tail. He had it most of his childhood, but he doesn’t anymore.”</p><p>Goku’s excitement quickly fades when he sees that neither of the women are as happy as he is.</p><p>Chi-Chi takes his hand and squeezes feeling bad for not initially sharing in his joy. “I think it’s wonderful, Goku. Your tail was precious and I’m sure it will be the same with our baby.”</p><p>Dr. Hiller does her best to control her facial expressions. This is more than peculiar. “Goku, would you mind showing me where your tail was?”</p><p>He looks at Chi-Chi for assurance and she nods. “Sure.” He turns around and lifts his shirt and slightly lowers his pants to show her his stub. “Just don’t touch it. It’s sensitive.”</p><p>‘Sensitive?’ Chi-Chi questions internally. They will be talking about that later.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I just want to look,” Dr. Hiller says leaning in. “Your tail was fur I assume?” she asks seeing the small, round patch of brown fur on his lower back.</p><p>“Yeah,” Goku answers in a noticeably short and uncomfortable response.</p><p>Dr. Hiller takes the hint. “You can lower your shirt. Thank you for letting me see,” she says trying to ensure him she respects his privacy. “But this is unique, to say the least. Anything you can tell me about your tail will help me understand your child and keep him and Chi-Chi safe,” she says unwittingly telling the couple the sex of their baby.</p><p>“Did you say ‘him’?” Chi-Chi says gripping Goku’s hand even tighter in excitement.</p><p>“Oh, my big mouth. I didn’t even ask if you wanted to know the sex. I’m distracted by the tail. Yes, you two are having a boy,” she smiles warmly at the couple.</p><p>Chi-Chi looks up at Goku who’s eyes are beaming with pride. A son. Goku will have a son that he can train to be as strong as him. He bends down and kisses Chi-Chi as her eyes pour happy tears.</p><p>“A little boy, Goku!”</p><p>“Yep, a little boy,” he says proudly. After a moment, his thoughts shift back to the discussion of his tail. He looks at Dr. Hiller and realizes she’s only trying to keep his family healthy. “So, my tail…”</p><p>The three sit in the room as Goku explains having been born with a tail and all of the things he could do with it. Dr. Hiller listens on in stunned amazement. The scientist in her is excited about this rare find but the medical caregiver in her is nervous about the challenge of delivering such a unique child. She’s beginning to piece together that the child’s rapid growth, higher than normal vitals and tail all must be from his unusual father.</p><p>She leans back and digests everything Goku told her. After a moment she stands up with a plan. “Thank you for sharing all of that, Goku. That helps me understand quite a bit. I have a few initial thoughts but Chi-Chi, why don’t you get dressed and the two of you meet me in my office. I’ll have my nurse show you the way. She’ll be waiting right outside.” Dr. Hiller leaves and heads down the hall.</p><p>Chi-Chi gets down and begins dressing, her mind becoming clouded with concern and anxiety.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, don’t worry, babe. Everything is going to be fine,” he says placing his hands on her shoulders as he feels her worry through their bond.</p><p>The reminder of their unique ability to sense each other’s feelings and communicate telepathically brings another thought to the forefront of Chi-Chi’s brain. “Don’t tell her we can read other’s minds and speak to each other telepathically. One more weird discovery and we’ll never get to leave here.”</p><p>“I won’t,” he says seriously. “Just the tail.”</p><p>“Just the tail,” she nods.</p><p>Once they make it to her office, they sit in leather chairs across from Dr. Hiller’s desk and take each other’s hands.</p><p>She gets right to business. “First, I would really like to do some labs and conduct a few tests with you, Goku. I need to understand your child as much as possible and he is just as much you as he is Chi-Chi.”</p><p>The two look at each other and nod in agreement.</p><p>“Next, I would like to bring in a colleague of mine to study the test results with me. He’s a biologist that I went to undergraduate school with. Top in his field and he specializes in primates. He would help me prepare for delivering a child with a tail. I trust him to be discrete which is important because a find like this in the scientific community would have <em>all</em> of the scientists coming out of the woodwork trying to get their hands on you and your son, Goku.”</p><p>Chi-Chi places a protective hand on her belly while Goku squeezes her other hand in tight assurance. Obviously, Goku would never let anyone touch him or his son. He turns to look at Chi-Chi to see what she thinks.</p><p>*What do you think? Should we let her bring in someone else?* Goku asks.</p><p>*I think I’m okay with it. The more we can know about you and the baby, the better off we’ll be. We might learn something important that could be helpful someday if either of you is ever hurt or sick.*</p><p>Goku thinks for a moment. He never gets sick and if he’s hurt it’s because he was fighting. But that doesn’t mean his child might not get sick someday. So, he nods at Chi-Chi.</p><p>“Okay, Dr. Hiller. If you trust him, that’s fine with us,” Chi-Chi accepts on their behalf.</p><p>Dr. Hiller looks at them a little puzzled. It’s as if they had a conversation right in front of her without ever saying a word. She chalks it up to young love. “Great. I think you two made the right choice.” She gets out a pen and writes something down on her prescription pad. “His name is Dr. Lucas Nilsson. You can research him for yourself. We’ve not worked together professionally but have stayed in touch somewhat since college,” she says handing Chi-Chi the piece of paper. “Next, I want to see you every two weeks, Chi-Chi, to monitor the pregnancy more closely. The baby is growing faster than usual and I believe you will not carry for nine months. Possibly closer to seven.”</p><p>Chi-Chi takes in a nervous breath. That’s much less time than she planned on having to prepare for their new arrival, but she takes it in stride.</p><p> “And the last thing. I would like to deliver your baby somewhere more private than the hospital for the same reason I don’t want many people to work with me on Goku’s tests. I don’t think we should put your son in the same nursery as the other babies after he’s born. With a tail, he will stick out like a sore thumb and attract unnecessary attention.”</p><p>Chi-Chi smiles and feels grateful that their doctor is working so hard to protect her child. “All of that sounds perfect, Dr. Hiller. We’re very thankful that you’re looking out for our son,” she says rubbing her belly. “Where do you propose we have the delivery?”</p><p>“We have a private birthing suite here in the clinic. It’s secluded enough that we won’t be disturbed but close enough to the hospital that should anything go wrong – which is possible with all pregnancies – we can be there quickly.”</p><p>“Okay. That works for us. And when do you want to see Goku back for testing?” Chi-Chi asks.</p><p>“The blood work, we can do today. For the other tests, I’m going to make a call to Dr. Nilsson as soon as you leave and see when he’s available. Then I’ll call you with a time and date.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s list of questions keeps growing. “What kind of tests would there be other than bloodwork?”</p><p>“We’ll do a standard physical, a stress test and any other tests Dr. Nilsson recommends and that Goku is comfortable with,” Dr. Hiller explains. “Any more questions?”</p><p>Chi-Chi looks at Goku who seems a little swamped. Having a baby is significantly more complicated than he expected. But he shrugs to the question.</p><p>“Okay. I’ve already placed the order for your tests today, Goku. After your blood draw, you’re free to go and I’ll call you when Dr. Nilsson tells me when he’s free.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The flight back on Nimbus was quiet for the emotionally exhausted couple. Today did not go as expected. Chi-Chi winces when she looks down and sees all of the Band-Aids on Goku’s arms where the phlebotomist repeatedly tried to poke him with the needles. His skin is so tough that the needles kept breaking. After multiple failed and painful attempts, she finally made one stick and was able to get what she needed.</p><p>After landing, the two walk through their front door and Chi-Chi sees the red light blinking on their answering machine. Walking past it, she pushes play and makes her way to the kitchen to fix them both a snack.</p><p>
  <em>“Hi, this is Dr. Hiller. I was able to get in touch with Dr. Nilsson quickly and he is free a week from today. He wants us to meet him at his facility the West City University. The address is…”</em>
</p><p>Chi-Chi grabs a notepad and writes the information down.</p><p>
  <em>“Again, that’s Thursday, January 10<sup>th</sup>, 9:00 a.m. at West City University. I’ll see you there.”</em>
</p><p>Chi-Chi looks at a tired Goku sitting on the couch. She’s never seen him look fatigued before, but all of this is clearly taking a toll on her husband. She walks to the couch armed with a tray of treats and milk, ready to cheer her husband up.</p><p>“Hi,” she says placing her hand on his leg.</p><p>“Hey,” he sighs.</p><p>She frowns when she sees that he doesn’t reach for the food. “Today was tough, huh?”</p><p>“It wasn’t the best.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s nervous, too, about everything going on but there’s something more bothering him. For a moment she considers exploiting their bond to figure out what’s going on but thinks better of it. “Goku, what’s going on, honey? You have to talk to me. I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s bothering you.”</p><p>This was a part of marriage Goku wasn’t always in tune with – talking about their feelings. He doesn’t know why Chi-Chi always feels like his feelings are her business. But this does have to do with both of them and their baby, so he’ll oblige this time. “I don’t know, Chi. This is just a lot. I know I’m different. I’ve never met anyone else on earth like me. But I didn’t really think about how me being so different could impact our baby. I mean, I’m healthy. But what if he’s not?”</p><p>Chi-Chi hates seeing him beat himself up over something he cannot control. For the first time in her pregnancy, she has to take care of him. Determined to nip this doubt in the bud, she straddles his waist and looks down at him. She’s learned that when she needs to get his attention she has to take up as much space as she can which can be difficult since she’s so much smaller than him. “You listen to me right now,” she says in a firm tone. “Our son is fine. He is growing like a weed and is so strong, just like you.” She places his hand on her belly. “Feel his ki, Goku. You know I’m right.”</p><p>Goku closes his eyes and takes a moment to focus on their son, chuckling a little as he feels the excited life in her belly.</p><p>Chi-Chi smiles seeing him soak up their child and giggles as she can feel the excitement in her belly as well. “He does that every time you touch me. His energy just blows up. I think he knows who his daddy is.”</p><p>Goku wraps his arms around her and leans his head forward to rest it on her bosom, inhaling her calming scent. “How do you do that, Chi?”</p><p>She furrows her brow in confusion. “Do what?”</p><p>“Always know how to make me feel better or say the right thing?”</p><p>Chuckling, she runs her fingers through his spiky hair. “I can do that because I know you and know what you need. The same way you’re so great at dealing with all of my crazy pregnancy mood swings. You’re the calm to my storm.”</p><p>“The yin to my yang,” he says, remembering Kami’s words to him before they married.</p><p>“Exactly,” she says kissing his forehead. “Everything is going to be fine, Goku. And if it’s not? Then, we’ll just face it together. I will <em>always</em> have your back.”</p><p>He leans back and looks at her hazel eyes. “Yeah. I know that, Chi. You’re mine. And so is he. I’ll always take care of <em>both</em> of you.”</p><p>She presses her lips against his in a deep, soulful kiss acknowledging their commitments to each other before adjusting her legs so that she’s sitting bridal style in his lap. “Now that’s all settled,” she points to the tray of cookies and cupcakes, “you’re not gonna make me eat all of this by myself, are you? Help your pregnant wife out by eating more than she does?”</p><p>He laughs and gives her thigh a tender squeeze. “I can help you with that, no problem.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A month later, Goku and Chi-Chi find themselves back in Dr. Hiller’s office with her and Dr. Nilsson. There’s no denying Chi-Chi’s pregnant when you look at her, her stomach now having a prominent bump. They sit there in silence holding each other’s hands as both doctors review their notes one more time.</p><p>Chi-Chi wasn’t a big fan of Dr. Nilsson. He was thorough and professional, but she also thought he treated Goku like an experiment instead of a person. She wrote it off as him just not being great with people. He does spend most of his time with gibbons and mandrills. But something about the way he looks at Goku just hasn’t settled well with her ever since they conducted Goku’s physical exams.</p><p>
  <em>“Fascinating… Yes… Quite peculiar,” Dr. Nilsson mutters to Dr. Hiller as he looks at Goku’s tail stub. The two hadn’t met more than five minutes ago before Dr. Nilsson had Goku dress into an awkward paper gown like the one Chi-Chi wears when she goes to the doctor. Modesty isn’t something Goku cares about but being observed and studied is rather uncomfortable. Still, he keeps reminding himself it’s for Chi-Chi and the baby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dr. Nilsson is in his early forties like Dr. Hiller. He’s a rather athletic man with auburn hair that has small hints of gray. His personality is all business but it’s clear he finds Goku more than interesting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing?” Chi-Chi asks when she sees Dr. Nilsson pick up a camera to take a photograph of Goku’s stub. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pauses to explain. “It’s for research. I can compare it to other species of animals with tails and see if we can find any similarities.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi looks at Goku to make sure he’s comfortable with it. He nods and Chi-Chi gives the okay to the doctor. She warned Goku ahead of time that these tests and exams would probably be way more personal than Dr. Hiller simply looking at his stub and she was right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Next, Dr. Nilsson gives Goku jogging pants to change into so they can move on to the stress test. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once Goku’s changed, the doctor begins attaching adhesive probes with wires sticking out of all of them and gives him a small box that they all plug into to stick in his pocket. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now, Goku. I want to test your heart rate and a few other vitals,” he says leading Goku, Chi-Chi, and Dr. Hiller to a treadmill. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, I’ve seen these before. They don’t work for me,” Goku says pointing to the machine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean?” Dr. Nilsson inquires. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean, I run too fast for them. I broke the last one I was on. It collapsed altogether,” Goku says as if that’s totally normal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re saying you think you can outrun this treadmill?” Dr. Nilsson asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No… I’m saying if you have me run on that, you’ll have to buy a new one.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dr. Nilsson, completely intrigued, gets an idea. “Let’s go to the track. The team isn’t using it right now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The three follow Dr. Nilsson outside and onto the university’s massive track and field stadium. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, Goku. Show me,” Dr. Nilsson says in an almost challenging tone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Show you what?” Goku asks confused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Show me how fast you are and any other unique abilities you have.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before another word can be spoken, Goku races from the spot they’re standing to the end of the track and back almost too quickly for the doctors to see. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dr. Nilsson’s eyes look on in wonder. “That was fast to say the least. Anything else?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku then spends the next few minutes demonstrating how he can fly, manipulate ki, and walks over to the bleachers to pick them up with one hand to show his strength. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dr. Nilsson is all but drooling at his test subject. He’s only seen feats like this in movies or comic books. He’d heard grumblings about super humans at the recent World Martial Arts Tournament from students on campus but waved it off as the exaggerated remarks of college freshmen. As fascinating as all of this is to the doctor, however, what’s most peculiar to him is how Goku’s vitals don’t change at all. This is the same as walking and breathing to him. “I think I’ve seen all I need to see, Goku. Thank you,” he says after regaining some mental composure. </em>
</p><p>The doctors close their files and look up at Goku and Chi-Chi.</p><p>“I’ll start,” says Dr. Hiller. “Chi-Chi, everything looks perfect with you and the baby. After doing our testing on Goku, I believe that all of the oddities of your pregnancy are due to Goku’s genes. And I still maintain that you will reach full term at around seven months. After speaking with Dr. Nilsson, we agree that a vaginal birth is an option even with the tail.”</p><p>Chi-Chi lets out a sigh of relief. She desperately wanted that experience and when Dr. Hiller told her that may not be an option at her last appointment, she was very disappointed. “What about you Dr. Nilsson?” she asks turning her attention to the man leaning against Dr. Hiller’s bookcase.</p><p>He walks forward and looks down at the couple. “I don’t think it’s any secret to say that Goku’s skills are extraordinary. His genetic makeup is truly remarkable. After examining his DNA and comparing it with every other primate, I couldn’t find an exact match – which was to be expected – but I do have a theory.”</p><p>Chi-Chi and Goku lean in listening intently.</p><p>“I believe that Goku is the next step in evolution.” He pauses to let that sink into the young couple’s minds.</p><p>“Evolution? What does that mean?” Goku directs his question to Chi-Chi knowing she’ll be able to explain it to him better than anyone.</p><p>But before Chi-Chi can get a word in edgewise, “Evolution is the process that man has undergone to change from a single-celled organism to the man you see walking around today,” Dr. Nilsson interjects. “I believe that you, and now your child, are the next biological step for mankind. I believe you were born with a tail because our bodies are realizing that we need them.” He leans against Dr. Hillers desk with his hip. “I believe, Goku, that <em>you</em> are the future of the human race,” he says with a hint of thrill in his tone.</p><p>Chi-Chi immediately doesn’t like where this is going. “What did you do?” she asks Dr. Nilsson. She’s positive he hasn’t kept this quiet.</p><p>Dr. Hiller looks up at her colleague when he doesn’t respond to Chi-Chi’s question.</p><p>“<em>What</em> did you do?” Chi-Chi repeats in a harsher tone.</p><p>Goku looks back and forth between everyone trying to figure out why the sudden tension.</p><p>Dr. Nilsson stands up tall and crosses his arms. “I simply made a few calls. There are some people in the government and the military-”</p><p>“The military?!” Chi-Chi interrupts. Now she sees what’s happening.</p><p>“Yes, the military,” he continues. “They would like to conduct their own tests. If I’m right, then we could potentially figure out how to unlock this genetic code in the next generation.”</p><p> Dr. Hiller’s face is changing to a look of horror. Her friend has that look in his eyes. He knows he has a once-in-a-lifetime chance in front of him. A chance for fame, grant money and to make a truly lasting impact in his field of study. But at what cost? “Lucas… You can’t be suggesting…”</p><p>“Quiet, Em,” he snaps.</p><p>“You’re not interested in the next generation,” Chi-Chi says in a low, angry tone. “You’re interested in yourself. If you were, there wouldn’t be a need to have the military involved. You look at Goku and my son and see your shot to make a name for yourself and do Kami knows what to them.”</p><p>Goku doesn’t understand everything that’s happening but he sees Chi-Chi’s defensive behavior and knows he has to have her back.  </p><p>“Chi-Chi –”</p><p>“Mrs. Son,” she corrects.</p><p>He glowers at her uninterested in being talked down to by a pregnant teenager. “<em>Mrs. Son</em>,” he concedes, “this is bigger than all of us in this room. What’s locked inside of your husband and son is the future and belongs to the world. The right thing to do is move forward with more testing and exploration.”</p><p>“Meaning you want to cut them open and put them through all kinds of horrific tests! Let me make something perfectly clear: My husband and my son are not fucking science experiments!” Chi-Chi shouts standing up and putting a protective hand on her bump. “And <em>you</em> won’t be touching either of them ever again!”</p><p>Now Goku’s following. This guy wants to use him <em>and </em>his son. He feels that familiar fire and rage building in his chest.</p><p>Dr. Nilsson takes a step forward. “This isn’t entirely <em>your</em> decision,” he threatens.</p><p>Goku stands in response to Dr. Nilsson’s hostile demeanor toward his wife who’s not backing down.</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” Chi-Chi growls standing on her tiptoes to get in his face.</p><p>“It means if the government wants something, it usually wins.”</p><p>Dr. Hiller watches the interactions unfold in horror for her patient’s wellbeing.</p><p>“None of you are coming anywhere near my family,” she says as she lowers herself back down feeling her husband’s strength behind her and their son. The room around them begins to shake slightly.</p><p>Dr. Nilsson looks in horror at Goku as he realizes Goku is the reason for the small tremor.</p><p>An arrogant grin spreads across Chi-Chi’s face. “But you know what? I’d like to see you try.”</p><p>Dr. Nilsson backs away slowly from the tiny pregnant woman and her husband. “Ver- Very well,” he says clearing his throat unable to mask his fear. “I can see that I’m outnumbered. I will let myself out.” He brushes past the couple as quickly as possible and flees the building.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, Goku, I-I’m so sorry. I never expected…” Dr. Hiller searches for the words to express her apologies for the situation she inadvertently created. “But Chi-Chi, you need to relax as much as you can. Stress is so rough on a pregnancy.”</p><p>Chi-Chi takes deep, calming breaths as Goku sits her back down. “We know you didn’t intend for that to happen, Dr. Hiller,” Goku says speaking for both of them. “And we did learn a lot. I’m not sure he’s right about me, but at least now we have a little more to go on for him,” he says pointing to Chi-Chi’s bump.</p><p>Dr. Hiller relaxes a little, thankful that they aren’t upset with her. “Well, I think that’s enough for today. Chi-Chi, I still want to see you back in two weeks.”</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>Chi-Chi relaxes more and more the further away they get from the city. “I can’t believe what just happened.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, Chi. We handled it and I’m pretty sure we scared any ideas he had out of him,” Goku says rubbing her belly as she leans against him.</p><p>“I hope you’re right. But… I think I found the appropriate opportunity for playing my super strong husband card,” she says winking at him.</p><p>“You definitely did. But you didn’t need me. You could’ve torn that guy apart yourself. You made the room shake!” he laughs.</p><p>“Yeah,” she chuckles. “I guess I did!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What Would Goku Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah! Thank you, Bulma! You can just set those anywhere,” a waddling Chi-Chi says to her friend as Bulma brings in bags of decorations from a party store.</p><p>“How did Goku take being kicked out of the house? Was he suspicious?” she asks as she starts unpacking the bags.</p><p>“Are you serious? He doesn’t even know what month it is much less what day. But I wasn’t here so I don’t know. I left him a note when he got back from training,” she says handing Bulma the handwritten letter.</p><p>
  <em>Babe,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Went to the store to grab a few things for dinner. Baby and I are fine. Be back soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Chi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Don’t change out of your training clothes. Krillin and Yamcha will be here soon to train some more with you. </em>
</p><p>Bulma giggles reading the note. “I bet he was so confused. I wish I could’ve seen the look on his face!”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure trying to surprise him is a lost cause because he’ll feel all of our kis but it’s going to be fun either way. I can’t believe he’s never had a birthday party. Makes me sad,” Chi-Chi says thinking about her husband’s childhood.</p><p>“Hey, don’t blame me. I tried. He just didn’t know what his birthday was and really didn’t care,” Bulma says in fake defense. “How did you guys land on May 9<sup>th</sup> anyway?”</p><p>“It’s actually a very sweet story. I was cleaning out his grandfather’s home next door and I found some old journals of his. Goku and I read through some of them together and May 9<sup>th</sup> was the day he found Goku. So, I demanded that we celebrate every year. He wasn’t into it at first but… I have my ways,” she giggles.</p><p>“Atta girl! Gotta use what we got!” she says walking past Chi-Chi and bumping her with her hip making Chi-Chi blush.</p><p>Just then, the doorbell rings.</p><p>“It’s open!” Chi-Chi hollers, her hands currently busy frosting the cake.</p><p>“Chi-Chi!” all of her friends scream her name in unison and suddenly they’re all back in high school together.</p><p>Chi-Chi drops her spatula and waddles over to hug them all.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, look at your belly!” Kira says placing her hands on Chi-Chi’s stomach.</p><p>“It’s so big! And cute!” Penni says giving it a little poke.</p><p>“Yep, we’re getting pretty close. Just another month or so.” Chi-Chi had explained to them the unusual circumstances of her pregnancy at the baby shower last month without divulging too much of Goku’s personal information or their confrontation with Dr. Nilsson whom they’ve not heard a peep from since. “Thank you all so much for coming to help set up. Goku will be so thankful you came to celebrate him.”</p><p>“We’re happy to help! Just tell us what to do!” Kira says as they follow Chi-Chi back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Why don’t you start by helping Bulma open all of these decorations,” Chi-Chi says as she picks the spatula back up to finish the cake.</p><p>“Hey, Bulma! Good to see ya again,” Sami greets. The four of them had gotten to know Bulma well when planning Chi-Chi’s baby shower.</p><p>“Likewise! Oh, there’s a helium tank over there if one of you wants to start blowing up balloons,” Bulma says pointing to the corner.</p><p>“On it!” Elise says taking on the task.</p><p>Chi-Chi picks up the cake and moves it to the center of the kitchen table. “Ah,” she groans in pain as discretely as possible while placing a hand on her stomach. But Bulma catches it out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Chi, what’s wrong?” she asks. Everyone stops what they’re doing and walks over to her.</p><p>“It’s nothing. Just a little contraction. Dr. Hiller said that would start happening soon.”</p><p>Sami takes her arm and leads her to the couch. “Well, you just sit down and relax. We’ll take care of…”</p><p>Before she can finish her thought a blur of orange rushes through the door and into the living room. “Chi! What’s wrong?!”</p><p>The girls all stand in stunned silence at Goku’s sudden emergence.</p><p>“Ugh! Goku! You’re ruining it!” Chi-Chi scolds.</p><p>“Sorry, Chi-Chi! We tried to stop him!” Krillin pants walking through the door with Yamcha right behind. </p><p>“Huh? Ruining what?” Goku takes a second to turn around and sees everyone else in the room and the party décor. “What’s going on here? Are you okay?”</p><p>Chi-Chi sighs. “I knew better than to try and surprise you,” she rolls her eyes. “I was trying to throw you a surprise birthday party, Goku. We’ve got more friends coming over later and my father is bringing tons of food from the castle to spare me the task of cooking so much. I did make your cake, though,” she says turning her head to the table.</p><p>“You’re throwing me a party?” he asks trying to put all the pieces together.</p><p>“Yes, honey.”</p><p>“And nothing is wrong with you?”</p><p>“No, babe. It was just a mild contraction,” she reassures him.</p><p>“Hold on,” Sami interrupts. “Are none of us going to talk about how Goku – who was miles away – knew something was even off with Chi-Chi? Are we supposed to believe that’s some super weird martial arts trick like flying, too?”</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi look at each other trying to think of a way to explain this without telling the truth. Thankfully, they’re saved.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> a super weird martial arts trick,” Krillin interjects. “Goku is incredibly in tune with ki and I’m sure that with Chi-Chi being pregnant he’s just keeping a close ‘eye’ on her.”</p><p>Sami crosses her arms as she and her friends consider what Krillin said. Bulma has learned not to question all their talents and just goes with the flow at this point.</p><p>“Whatever,” Sami says losing interest. “You fighters are a strange bunch. So, now that Goku has ruined the surprise, do we still have a party to decorate?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Chi-Chi says decisively.</p><p>“Chi, you don’t have to do all this for me,” Goku says trying to get his wife to relax.</p><p>“Goku, don’t you know when a girl plans a birthday party it’s not really for the person they’re throwing it for. They just like an excuse to decorate and have people over,” Yamcha insists.</p><p>“Whatever, Yamcha,” Bulma says brushing past him. In their on-again/off-again love affair, this seems to be an off-again time. “Goku, Chi-Chi has all the help she needs. We’ll make sure she stays seated and take care of everything. You guys get out of here and let us finish. And get excited because when you all get back, we’re going to celebrate the hell out of you and you’re gonna like it!”</p><p>Chi-Chi snickers watching Goku stand at attention at Bulma’s demands. Since she doesn’t have the energy to be the hammer right now, she’s thankful for a back-up.</p><p>“Fine,” Goku relents. *But you let me know the second you need me,* he says to Chi-Chi through their bond.</p><p>*I promise, Goku.*</p><p>He bends down to kiss her before following Yamcha and Krillin back outside.</p><p>“Saved your ass,” Krillin says to Goku when they take off in the air. “We’re all great with ki but what you felt was not ki. What’s really going on with you two?”</p><p>Goku looks between his friends who are waiting for an explanation. “I can’t tell you,” he says. “At least not without asking Chi-Chi. Let me ask her real quick.”</p><p>They look at him baffled when he doesn’t turn around but instead keeps flying and looks like he’s thinking really hard.</p><p>*Hey… So… Um, Krillin and Yamcha are asking how I knew you were in pain. They aren’t buying the ki thing. I told them I would have to ask you before I told them.*</p><p>*Did you tell them you were asking me right now?*</p><p>*Um, yeah?*</p><p>*Then I think you already told them,* she chuckles.</p><p>*Oh. Whoops,* he says before laughing out loud. Krillin and Yamcha look at each other like he’s gone crazy.</p><p>*It’s fine. They can understand it a little easier than my friends I believe. Have fun and be careful. Be back by 5:00. Love you.*</p><p>*Love you, too.* Suddenly he stops flying. “Chi-Chi says it’s fine to tell you two. But don’t tell anyone else.”</p><p>The three form a triangle in the air, Krillin and Yamcha’s expressions utterly perplexed.</p><p>“What do you mean she says it’s fine? That makes it seem like you just had a telepathic conversation with her,” Yamcha laughs nervously.</p><p>“Well…” Goku stammers.</p><p>“What?! You mean you guys are mind readers now?!” Krillin says covering up his head as if that would protect him from Goku probing his thoughts.</p><p>“No, no! It’s not like that. Erm… How do I explain this? Look, I don’t really know what happened. All I know is that after our wedding night, Chi-Chi and I can communicate in our minds and sense each other’s thoughts and feelings. We can only do it with each other. Neither one of us really knows how it happened. As time has gone on, it’s gotten stronger. It’s almost like a new muscle we have to exercise. At first, we had to be pretty close for it to work but now she can be at her village and I can be at home and we’ll still be able to hear each other. It’s… pretty cool.”</p><p>Krillin and Yamcha’s faces are completely twisted in confusion now.</p><p>“And you don’t know how it happened? You just woke up and bam… just like that?” Krillin asks curiously.</p><p>“Yeah pretty much. But you were right about one thing earlier. I have made an extra effort to stay even more connected with her while she’s pregnant. That’s why I took off. The moment she felt pain I knew it.”</p><p>“You guys have to have the weirdest marriage on earth,” Yamcha says throwing his hands up at the weird situation.</p><p>Goku chuckles. “Yeah, that’s what she said. Now, come on! Let’s train!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“In retrospect, it’s probably better <em>not</em> to surprise Goku. He may have blasted a hole through the house,” Bulma teases as she hangs up the last of the streamers.</p><p>“Nah, he wouldn’t have done that. He would’ve known there wasn’t a threat inside just by feeling our kis,” Chi-Chi rebuts.</p><p>
  <em>Knock. Knock. Knock. </em>
</p><p>“Come on in, Daddy!” Chi-Chi yells from the couch recognizing the boisterous knock.</p><p>Her father walks through the door carrying stacks of catering containers followed by Master Roshi whose arms are also just as full. “Hey, Chi. Look who I found outside.”</p><p>Chi-Chi manages to push up off of the couch and walks to greet her father and her husband’s instructor.</p><p>“Chi-Chi! You look like you’re going to pop any second!” Roshi exclaims without any subtlety at all.</p><p>“Thanks,” she frowns.</p><p>He walks past her when he sees the kitchen full of beautiful women. “Ladies! How can I be of assistance?”</p><p>Usually Chi-Chi tries to run interference between her friends and Roshi, but they’ve learned to do what she and Bulma always do.</p><p>“Oof!”</p><p>Chi-Chi turns around to see Roshi holding his gut.</p><p>“Like that, Chi?” Kira asks from the kitchen.</p><p>“Yes ma’am. Just like that!” Chi-Chi chuckles.</p><p>A few minutes later, Tien and Chaotzu arrive.</p><p>“Thanks for inviting us Chi-Chi,” Tien says bowing politely to his friend’s wife.</p><p>“Yes! Thank you, Chi-Chi!” Chaotzu echoes.</p><p>“Of course! I’m glad you could make it! You two are Goku’s friends so you had to be here. Speaking of, they’ll be here in about a minute.”</p><p>And as predicted, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha all walk through the door sixty seconds later.</p><p>Chi-Chi waddles to her husband and gives him a big kiss. “We would say surprise, but you ruined it,” she teases.</p><p>Goku looks around the room while he holds his wife’s hand. “You guys, this is awesome. Thanks so much for com…” he pauses to sniff the aroma coming from the kitchen and looks down at Chi-Chi. “Are those Chef Gavin’s pork dumplings?”</p><p>Chi-Chi nods her head excitedly. “There are three trays just for you.” She laughs when she sees Goku nearly faint from happiness. “Let’s grab the food and take it outside to the picnic table my dad brought.”</p><p>Goku moves faster than all of them, making several quick trips and scooping up as many containers of food as he can. Chi-Chi hasn’t even had a chance to leave her spot.</p><p>“Whoa!” she shrieks when she feels herself scooped up and sprinted outside.</p><p>“I knew I forgot something,” Goku says sitting her down at the table next to him.</p><p>Chi-Chi blushes at her husband’s sweetness. The rest of their friends take their places around the table. “Okay, everyone. Dig in!” she announces.</p><p>The group merrily munches away and Goku has abandoned all manners. Chi-Chi doesn’t mind when they’re at home and it is <em>his</em> birthday after all.</p><p>But as they’re eating, all the fighters at the table stop what they’re doing and put their food down as they sense a familiar energy coming their way. Goku stares across at Krillin and the two silently nod before standing up ready to defend. Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu and Roshi all follow suit. The remaining party guests all look at the men trying to figure out what’s going on.</p><p>“Goku…” Chi-Chi whispers. “Is that…”</p><p>“Go inside, Chi-Chi,” his tone low and serious. “Take everyone and go inside.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart sinks in her stomach but she does as she’s told. “Girls come on. Let’s go inside.”</p><p>Bulma knows the drill having done this her whole life. She can recognize their defensive mode from a mile away. She quickly gets inside but not before giving Yamcha’s bicep a loving squeeze. They may be in a fight right now but that doesn’t change how they care for each other.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, what’s going on?” Kira asks as they start walking inside.</p><p>She doesn’t answer. Instead, she takes one more look at her husband. *Come home to me, Son Goku.*</p><p>He looks at her and gives her a sincere nod before she disappears into the house. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu all take off into the sky while Roshi and Gyu Mao stay outside in front of the house to serve as a potential second line of defense.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, are we not safe? Should we leave?” Sami asks as Chi-Chi lowers herself in a chair trying to remain calm.</p><p>“The safest place on earth is anywhere you are with those guys,” Bulma answers for her. “Whatever the problem is, Goku will take care of it. He always does. But… Do you know what the problem is, Chi-Chi?”</p><p>She nods. “Piccolo.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>               </p><p>The Z Fighters fly to meet Piccolo away from the house in case a physical confrontation can’t be avoided.</p><p>“Hello, Goku,” Piccolo says when the fighters reach him.</p><p>“Piccolo. You ready for that rematch?” Goku growls.</p><p>His friends all look at him slightly shocked by his demeanor. The last time they saw Piccolo, Goku was convinced he’s not evil like his father. But with his wife and unborn child so close by, he’s not taking any chances.</p><p>“You’ll have to pick a different day to die, Goku,” Piccolo scoffs. “I wasn’t even heading this way for you. I’m on my way to Kami’s temple. He and I have things to discuss.”</p><p>The tension begins to dissipate around the group as Goku seems to relax.</p><p>“Fine,” Goku says lowering his guard completely. “Until next time.”</p><p>“Yes. Until next time.” Piccolo speeds past them and Goku keeps a watchful eye on him as he turns toward the direction of the Lookout.</p><p>Krillin lets out a loud sigh of relief as everyone else drops their defenses. “Phew. That was a close one. I won’t lie, I was not looking forward to a fight on a full stomach.”</p><p>“You guys are full?” Goku says, his demeanor returning to normal. “I was just getting started.”</p><p>“Shocker,” Yamcha mocks. “Let’s go. The girls are going to be worried.”</p><p>“Right,” Goku agrees and they zoom back to the party.</p><p>Chi-Chi doesn’t wait for Goku to come inside. Instead she zips out the door as fast as her little pregnant body will go and greets him the moment he lands with a hug and sloppy kiss.</p><p>“You’re okay? No scratches or bruises? I didn’t feel a fight at all!” she says giving his whole-body a thorough examination.</p><p>“False alarm,” he says wrapping an arm around her.</p><p>“What do you mean? Wasn’t that Piccolo?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was. But he wasn’t coming for a fight.”</p><p>“But he knows where we live?” she asks placing a protective hand on her baby bump.</p><p>“Chi don’t worry. I still believe he’s not the same as his father and you know I’ll handle it if he tries anything,” he says kissing her forehead. “Now, can we finish eating and get back to the party?”</p><p>“I… I guess? You still feel like it?”</p><p>He smiles trying to break the tension she has. “I’m pretty sure I saw a cake inside earlier. I assume that’s for me?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nods.</p><p>“Then I definitely feel like it. Come on.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the party and all the cleanup, Goku waits in bed for his wife and thumbs through the book of baby names they bought a month ago.</p><p>Chi-Chi makes her way out of the bathroom and shuffles to her side of the bed bending down to grab something underneath. “Agh, come… on…” she says clearly struggling to retrieve whatever is under there.</p><p>“Uh, babe? Need help?” Goku offers as he leans over the bed and sees her butt stuck up in the air as she tries her hardest to grab whatever she’s searching for.</p><p>Defeated, she sits back and leans against the bed. “Yes,” she whines.</p><p>Goku hops down to her and finds two packages wrapped in gift wrapping under the bed. “You looking for these?” he asks pulling them out.</p><p>“Yep. That’s it. I chucked them under there yesterday when I heard you getting out of the shower and now I couldn’t reach them.”</p><p>He puts the presents and his wife on the bed.</p><p>“Thank you, baby.” She picks the presents up and hands them to Goku. “Open this one first.”</p><p>“More presents? But you already gave me a gift earlier.”</p><p>“I know, but these are more intimate.”</p><p>His face lights up at that word.</p><p>“Not <em>that</em> kind of intimate, Goku,” she says before he gets his hopes up. “These are more personal, and I thought you should open them in private.”</p><p>He pouts slightly but he’s intrigued. He peels off the paper to the gift she said to open first and opens up the box. His breath catches at what he sees. “Chi... Where did you find this?” In the box, there rests a framed photo of Goku as a child being held by his Grandpa Gohan.</p><p>“I found it that day we were cleaning out his place. It had fallen behind the cot and was a little scratched up. I took it to a print shop and they color corrected it and framed it for me.”</p><p>Goku continues to stare at the photograph in silence.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry Goku. I thought you would want this,” she says placing a hand on his leg unable to read his reaction.</p><p>“I love it, Chi-Chi. I can’t believe you found this and then you got it framed for me,” he says deeply sincere. He places the photo carefully on the bed and takes her face in his hands to pull her in for a sweet kiss.</p><p>“Goku, I love you. I would do anything for you. <em>Anything</em>,” she says returning his kiss. “One more,” she says placing the other gift in his lap.</p><p>“Chi-Chi you’ve already done so much. What else could you give me?”</p><p>As he begins taking off the paper, she places a hand on his to stop him. “I should say this gift is really for both of us. <em>But</em> if you do <em>not</em> want this, you will not hurt my feelings by saying ‘no.’”</p><p>Goku curiously pulls the paper off to see what she could mean. He opens up the thin box to reveal a baby onesie that has been embroidered with the name ‘Gohan’ in the middle. He looks up at her trying to confirm that he’s interpreting this gift properly.</p><p>“You and I have gone back and forth on baby names for a month now and nothing seems right. Goku, I see you open the closet every night to make sure his power pole is exactly where you left it. If you wanted, I would be honored to name our firstborn son after the man that raised you.”</p><p>Goku looks at the onesie and picks it up out of the box. “Our son will be this small?” he asks Chi-Chi.</p><p>Chi-Chi chuckles. “For a little while.”</p><p>He flips it over and sees a hole in the back.</p><p>“For his tail,” she informs him.</p><p>He smiles at that thought. “Gohan. Our son… Son Gohan,” he says with pride swelling deep inside.</p><p>“So, you like it? This is what you want?”</p><p>He takes a breath to collect all of his thoughts and feelings from these emotional last few minutes. “Chi…” he exhales.</p><p>She looks up at him and smiles softly. “I’m so glad you like it.”</p><p>He pulls her tight and inhales her scent and kisses her ear. He wants to be with her desperately but the last few weeks he’s let her tell him when she feels like it.</p><p>She feels his lust growing and continues to be flattered that her husband still finds her so desirable with her pregnant body. The truth is, he finds her body incredibly sexy right now. The fact that she’s creating his child with her own body is something that makes him want her in a raw, animalistic way. She put an end to their intense full moon sexual activities several months ago when she connected the dots that it makes something in them go wild.</p><p>“Get on your back, Goku,” she whispers.</p><p>‘Oh. Yes,’ he thinks to himself as he lays down, but feels like he needs to ask just to be sure. “Are you sure you feel up to it, Chi? You were hurting earlier today.”</p><p>“I told you, that was normal. Just a small contraction. It wouldn’t be your birthday without some birthday sex,” she says straddling him and pulling her nightgown off.</p><p>Goku looks at his wife and runs his hands up her body, caressing her bump that won’t be there much longer.</p><p>“Mmm,” she moans at his touch before lowering herself onto him. “Happy birthday, Goku.”</p><p>From that moment forward, Goku never had a problem celebrating his birthday.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A month later, Goku remains on high alert. Every time Chi-Chi even so much as sneezes he’s ready to go. It could be any minute now according to Dr. Hiller.</p><p>Chi-Chi lays in bed tossing and turning trying to get comfortable and soak up her last few nights of uninterrupted sleep.</p><p>“Can I help Chi?” Goku rolls over to her trying to be helpful.</p><p>Chi-Chi growls no longer having a filter being <em>this</em> pregnant. “You, Son Goku, have done enough. I can’t sleep because of you. I pee 500 times a day because of you. My body is the size of a whale because of you. I have a foot treating my ribs like a sparring partner because of you.” She lets out a very annoyed sigh and looks down at the movement in her belly. “I love you, Gohan, but please stop moving or get out. Getting out would be preferred.” She tosses and turns some more before a couple of defeated tears start to fall.</p><p>“Chi… don’t cry,” he begs. He can’t stand to see her cry.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m just so tired already! And I’m sorry I’m so mean to you right now! I just want some sleep Goku and it’s not happening. It’s like he thinks I’m an amusement park!” she cries.</p><p>It’s true. Gohan has definitely gotten more active in the last several days of her pregnancy and she has taken a beating because of it.</p><p>“Roll over, Chi,” Goku says getting an idea.</p><p>“Huh?” she says between tears.</p><p>“Roll over on your side. I want to try something.”</p><p>“Goku I swear if you try to have sex with me right now, I will end your life!”</p><p>He chuckles but not too loud. “Gah, Chi. Not that. I think I can help with Gohan.”</p><p>“Oh.” Willing to try anything Chi-Chi rolls over and Goku follows suit, wrapping his arm around her and resting his palm on her stomach. “What are you..?”</p><p>“Shh, be calm and still,” he whispers. A moment later his hand glows with a soft yellow ki and he begins sending a soothing flow into her stomach.</p><p>“Goku!” she whispers happily. “It’s working! He’s calming down.”</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/dDnfM2h">  </a>
</p><p>Goku sends a little more but something strange begins to happen. With the additional ki, Chi-Chi’s belly begins to glow, revealing the faintest silhouette of their son in her womb. Both of their eyes widen in amazement.</p><p>“There… there he is… Goku… How are you doing that?” Chi-Chi asks in humbled awe at her husband’s abilities.</p><p>“I don’t really know, babe. It’s just ki. But look, there’s his tail,” he says rubbing the outline on her belly.</p><p>“Look, he has hair,” Chi-Chi says noticing the sweet wisps on top of his head.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/0MfrNWF">  </a>
</p><p>“Yeah, it’s even spiky like mine!”</p><p>Chi-Chi playfully rolls her eyes. “All newborn baby hair is spiky. You know he might look somewhat like me. I did have a hand in making him, too,” she giggles.</p><p>They watch as their son curls up and stops wiggling entirely except to breathe.</p><p>“You did it. He’s asleep,” she smiles looking at her baby. “Hey, what are you doing? No, I want to see him again.”</p><p>Goku chuckles at her pouting as he lowers his ki. “You need to sleep while he’s sleeping. But I’m staying right here. I’ll keep him calm.”</p><p>“You’re right,” she surrenders snuggling against her husband as the couple drifts off to sleep for their last night as a twosome.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“CHI-CHI!” Goku gently slaps his wife’s face trying to wake her up as he panics. After sleeping for several hours, he suddenly felt Chi-Chi’s ki plummet but Gohan’s skyrocket. “CHI! Wake up!” he cries pulling her into his arms and pouring ki into her but it’s no use. She remains weak but their son gets stronger.</p><p>“Go…Goku…” she groans softly as she comes to a little bit. “I… I think the baby is coming.”</p><p>“I think so, too, Chi. Just hang on. We’re going right now.” He frantically runs to the phone and calls Dr. Hiller to let her know they’re on their way. Next, he scoops his bride up in his arms, grabs the bags she packed a month ago and flies faster than he’s ever flown to the clinic.</p><p>He bursts through the entrance that Dr. Hiller told him to use that leads to the private suite, tearing the hinges off the door by accident. “Dr. Hiller! Something is wrong!”</p><p>Her face turns ashen seeing how much color Chi-Chi has lost from the bleeding between her legs and how weak she looks but she immediately puts her game-face on and barks orders at her staff.</p><p>“Goku. Put her down gently right here,” she instructs.</p><p>Chi-Chi winces being moved around.</p><p>“Tell me exactly what happened, Goku,” Dr. Hiller says in an even, cool tone as she and her team undress Chi-Chi and prepare her for labor.</p><p>“I-I don’t know! We were asleep and I felt her energy drop and Gohan’s shoot up! I tried giving her some of my ki, but it seemed to only make the baby stronger!”</p><p>After the many tests Goku was put through, Dr. Hiller is familiar with Goku’s ki abilities.</p><p>“We will have to go to surgery. Call the OR and have them prep for an emergency C-Section!” she tells her nurse.</p><p>“C-C section?” Chi-Chi moans grabbing feebly for Goku’s arm. “N-No. I want to deliver him.”</p><p>“Chi-Chi, dear, you’re too weak. I have to get Gohan out now,” Dr. Hiller explains as they unlock the wheels of her bed to take her to surgery in the hospital.</p><p>“Wait,” Goku says an idea sparked. “Let me try one more thing.”</p><p>“Goku, we don’t have time,” Dr. Hiller insists.</p><p>“This is important to her and I have to try. I will fly her to surgery myself if this doesn’t work.”</p><p>Dr. Hiller reluctantly stands down.</p><p>“Chi, I’m going to sit you up for a second,” he says gently leaning her forward and sitting behind her on the bed. Next, he pulls her back close to his chest.</p><p>“It hurts, Goku,” she cries softly.</p><p>“I know, baby. I’m gonna fix it.”</p><p>Goku closes his eyes and leans his forehead down to touch hers; rather than sensing her ki, he isolates the two of them from Gohan and latches onto their bond so that their son can’t access the energy he gives his mother. In his mind he sees his wife lying on the ground a crumpled mess looking as if almost all of the life has been drained from her.</p><p>*Hey, Chi. I’m here,* he says mentally picking her up. In the depths of their bond, Goku raises his ki as if he’s preparing for battle. *Ok, I’m going to start slow,* he says as he channels his ki into her through their bond. *I don’t want to give you too much.*</p><p>In reality, Dr. Hiller and her team watch in amazement as the color comes back into Chi-Chi’s face and body by him simply holding her – at least from their perspective.</p><p>*Goku?* Chi-Chi says opening her eyes and looking up at him. *Why are we here?*</p><p>*We’ll talk about that later. Right now, we gotta get you strong enough to have our baby.*</p><p>*Our baby?! We’re having the baby?!*</p><p>*Yes. I’m going to give you a little more ki. Just hang on tight.* Goku pours as much as he thinks she can handle, breathing new life into his bride.</p><p>Feeling restored in their bond, she hops out of his arms and takes his hands. *I’m ready now.*</p><p>The lights in the room flicker and the electrical equipment hooked up to Chi-Chi goes wild for a moment until Chi-Chi looks to be back to herself… as much as she could while in labor.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/gFQ97hY">
    
  </a>
</p><p>“You with us now, Chi-Chi?” Dr. Hiller asks ready to deliver Gohan, not having time to dwell on what she just witnessed.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so!” she cries sitting up a little more and gritting her teeth, but at least now her cries are that of a woman in labor feeling all of the pains for which her body was made.</p><p>Goku remains seated behind Chi-Chi, focused on keeping her sustained in their bond but present for the delivery of their son.</p><p>“Okay, Chi-Chi, here comes a contraction,” Dr. Hiller warns. “I need you to give me a big push!”</p><p>“Grrrrrrrr-aaaaahhhhhhh!!!” Chi-Chi screams pushing as hard as she can.</p><p>“Atta girl! He is on his way! Now take a second to rest.”</p><p>Goku watches in awe as his tiny warrior wife fights and screams through each contraction and pushes as hard as she can.</p><p>Chi-Chi reaches for Goku’s hands and laces her fingers with his, squeezing as tight as she can and inflicting more pain on him than she ever did in a sparring session.</p><p>“The head is out Chi-Chi! You’re doing great! Now, just the shoulders and it’s smooth sailing from there!” Dr. Hiller encourages.</p><p>Feeling another contraction, Chi-Chi pulls her legs back one more time and pushes as hard as she can but there’s barely any movement.</p><p>“Okay, Chi-Chi, you gotta push a little harder for me! He’s very stubborn!”</p><p>“Kami, I can’t! I can’t push any harder!” Chi-Chi wails in pain.</p><p>“Yes, you can, Chi. You can do this, baby! You’re almost there!” Goku cheers.</p><p>“I can’t Goku. You do it for me,” she whines and reaches up to touch his face.</p><p>He chuckles and bends his lips down to her ear. “I can’t but you got this. I know you do. This officially makes you the strongest in the world. Now, push babe.”</p><p>Goku’s words of encouragement give her the last bit of strength she needs.</p><p>“Aaaaagggggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!” Chi-Chi cries and screams with her last contraction and pushes her son out completely, her wails followed by the sounds of her son’s tiny cries.</p><p>Within seconds, Dr. Hiller takes the baby and presses him firmly to his mother’s bare chest.</p><p>“Ooh! Oh Gohan! You’re here!” Chi-Chi cries uncontrollably as she grips her newborn son, the pain she experienced all but forgotten. “I’ve got you sweet boy. Mommy’s here,” she soothes.</p><p>Goku stares down at the messy baby in Chi-Chi’s arms and for a moment time completely stops. His hands move to lay softly on hers as he envelops his wife and his child.</p><p>“Oh… Oh Goku,” she whispers with tear-stained cheeks. “He’s looking at me.”</p><p>Gohan’s little eyes blink open as he tries to take in the newness around him. His instincts telling him he’s safe, his sweet furry tail moves to wrap around his mother’s wrist.</p><p>Goku takes a finger and delicately caresses his son’s tail, remembering how painful it could be if anyone were rough with his. His son coos softly and nuzzles into Chi-Chi’s chest.</p><p>“Oh… Goku, he likes that, honey,” Chi-Chi whispers.</p><p>Dr. Hiller walks over to them. “That was without a doubt the most interesting delivery I’ve ever experienced,” she laughs thanking Kami it was over, and everyone is healthy. “You saved their lives, Goku.”</p><p>“Chi-Chi did all the work. I’m just glad I could be useful,” he says keeping his eyes fixed on his son.</p><p>“Here, let me see my new little friend for a second,” Dr. Hiller says peeling Gohan out of her arms.</p><p>“Where are you taking him?” Goku asks more protective than intended.</p><p>Dr. Hiller pauses in her tracks.</p><p>Chi-Chi looks behind and up at her husband, baffled by his tone. “It’s okay, honey. They’re just going to clean and weigh him and make sure he has all his fingers and toes.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay,” Goku relaxes but keeps a careful eye on his son. After a few minutes he feels Chi-Chi’s adrenaline sinking and her energy getting low, thankfully not dangerously so this time. “How do you feel, Chi?” he asks still holding her and caressing her hair.</p><p>“I’m so tired.”</p><p>“That’s an understatement, I’m sure,” Dr. Hiller says bringing Gohan back to his parents in one of the special cloth diapers Chi-Chi made for his tail.</p><p>“Goku, will you go call my father? Let him know we’re here? You’ll probably have to go outside. I don’t think the phone works well in this building,” Chi-Chi says taking her son back.</p><p>“Sure, babe.” He reluctantly gets up before kissing them both and leaving the room.  </p><p>Walking down the hall, Goku scrolls through the phone for her father’s number. He opens the door that someone has already fixed after he broke it earlier. “Aah! What are you guys doing here?” he exclaims seeing Bulma, Yamcha and Krillin standing outside. Being so distracted by the delivery, he didn’t even notice they were so close.</p><p>“Hey, bud!” Krillin greets his friend. “Well, we felt you fly into town. Your energy was so high we were concerned so we followed you here in case you needed something. We walked in and heard Chi-Chi, so we came back out here to wait.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, thanks for coming by. I don’t think Chi-Chi is feeling up to company yet. That was… difficult… to say the least,” Goku explains.</p><p>“But… she had the baby? He’s here?” Bulma asks excited for her friend.</p><p>Goku smiles and nods. “He is here. Ten fingers, ten toes, one tail. He’s perfect and Chi-Chi’s recovering.”</p><p>The group cheers and hugs their friend all jumping up and down.</p><p>“Congrats, man!” Yamcha says squeezing Goku’s shoulders.</p><p>“Is there anything you guys need? Anything we can do to help?” Bulma asks.</p><p>“Well, I just stepped out here to call her dad. With everything going on, I didn’t have a chance to let him know. But…” he pauses a little embarrassed at the next request.</p><p>“What is it?” she asks pretty certain she already knows the answer.</p><p>“Now that it’s over… I’m <em>really</em> hungry. And I bet she will be soon.”</p><p>The three of them laugh at their friend. Of course, that’s his request.</p><p>“Consider it handled,” Bulma chuckles. “We’ll go get some food and <em>hopefully</em> get to meet the newest member of the gang when we get back?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Goku confirms. “Let Master Roshi know, too, please. I want him to meet him. He’s going to get a kick out of his tail.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Goku walks back in to find Chi-Chi alone. She’s dressed in one of the robes she packed for the hospital, but their son is doing something most peculiar.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, what are you doing?” he asks a little freaked out.</p><p>“I’m feeding him, Goku. Remember, I told you about this.”</p><p>She did explain breastfeeding to him but hearing about it and seeing it with his own eyes are two different things.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I just didn’t know what to expect,” he says taking a seat next to her on the bed.</p><p>“I didn’t either, honestly. This feels so weird. But in the best way. He picked it up very quickly, but I guess there’s no surprise there. I learned months ago he has your stomach,” she teases. “You were outside for a while. Did you get ahold of my dad?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’ll be here in a few hours. I ran into my friends outside. They had come to see if we were okay because they felt how high my energy was when I flew you into the city. They’re getting us some food and will come back later.”</p><p>“That’s very thoughtful. I am getting hungry. Hopefully, they’re not back too soon, though. I would like a nap when he gets done eating.” Chi-Chi shifts him to her other breast and Gohan gets his fill before she gently burps him.</p><p>“How do you know how to do all that, Chi?” Goku asks about her natural mothering abilities.</p><p>“It’s mother’s intuition, I guess. I just do. I did read some baby books, but I just know what he needs,” she says gently kissing the top of his head. “Okay, Goku. Your turn. You should hold him. But take your shirt off. I read that skin-to-skin contact is incredibly bonding for a newborn and their parents.”</p><p>Goku takes a deep breath and slides his shirt off. He knew this moment was coming but he’s not any less nervous about it.</p><p>“Make a cradle with your arms and I’ll lay him in there. Just be sure to protect his head. Don’t let it wobble,” Chi-Chi gently instructs.</p><p>Goku does as he’s told as Chi-Chi places their son into his father’s arms. Gohan’s eyes open as he’s being moved around but they fix on his father’s face once he’s settled. Goku examines his son’s every feature closely – his fuzzy tufts of black hair, his dark eyes, his mother’s nose, and his chubby little arms and hands. Taking one of his fingers, Goku gently caresses the back of Gohan’s hand prompting the baby to open his fist and latch onto his father’s finger.</p><p>“Hey there, little guy,” Goku finally manages to say. “That is quite a grip you’ve got there. You’re gonna be strong, huh?”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes tear up watching her two men interact with one another.</p><p>Goku, feeling more comfortable and lost in his own little world with his son begins walking Gohan around the room. “I’m going to teach you everything I know. We’re going to hunt, fish, explore and you’re going to train. You’ll be stronger than me someday.” He leans his head down to give Gohan a gentle kiss on the head, memorizing his son’s scent and ki. Gohan begins to doze asleep but not before wrapping his tail around his father’s strong forearm.</p><p>“I think we could all use a little nap,” Chi-Chi says patting the bed and scooting over to make room for her boys.</p><p>There’s no way Goku can sleep right now. He’s completely exhilarated by the events of today and how they led to this moment, but he sits down on the bed next to his wife.</p><p>Chi-Chi can barely keep her eyes open once Goku is by her side. Feeling completely safe and whole, she rests against his arm with her hand on her son’s back and drifts to a peaceful sleep.</p><p>Goku looks down at his arms that are filled with his sleeping family. In less than a year he went from traveling the world and sleeping outside to a man with a home, wife, and child. This was not the life he planned for himself… not that he planned anything at all. He used to fight for the fun and the thrill of competition and battle. But now? He has a reason to fight. He has something to defend.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> “Gohan! Your mom will <em>flip</em> if she sees you swinging on the Christmas tree! We climb on the trees outside. Not inside,” Goku says grabbing his son and unfurling his tail from around a limb of their Christmas tree which Chi-Chi so intricately decorated.</p><p>At six months old, Gohan is more advanced than any other babies his age. He takes crawling as fast as he can very seriously, which wears his mother out. Some days he even pulls himself up and walks while holding onto furniture. Mostly, he’s a very sweet and gentle baby but when something doesn’t go his way… his tantrums rival his mother’s. His daddy is his favorite person on earth because he will play rough with him. His tail gets him in all sorts of trouble as he uses it to climb out of his crib and on everything in sight but he’s impossible to stay mad at when he wraps the furry appendage around his parents’ faces – his way of sweet talking his way out of everything.</p><p>Christmas Eve at the Son house has Chi-Chi trying to focus on cooking a feast for her family and friends while leaving Goku in charge of their energetic child. “Is everything going okay in there, babe?” she hollers to her husband from the kitchen when she hears him talking to Gohan.</p><p>Goku walks into the kitchen with Gohan in his arms squirming and trying to get free. “Uh, yeah. He just doesn’t understand that he can’t climb on the Christmas tree. It <em>is</em> a tree. I can’t blame him,” Goku says dipping his finger in some mashed potatoes to give Gohan a bite, which he happily devours.</p><p>“Goku, don’t put your hands in the food. Everyone is going to eat from that bowl,” Chi-Chi says giving him some sliced turkey to feed Gohan to keep him calm for a moment.</p><p>“They’re getting close. They’ll be here in just a few minutes,” Goku says sensing the kis of his friends not far off.</p><p>“Right. Let me see him,” she says taking Gohan. “I’m going to go put on his Christmas outfit really quick. Be right back and <em>don’t</em> touch the food,” she says scampering down the hall with her son in tow.</p><p>“Hey, Goku! Merry Christmas!” Krillin says as Goku’s friends and Gyu Mao all arrive at the same time.</p><p>“Where can I put all the presents?” Gyu Mao asks with his arms full of gifts inevitably for his grandson.</p><p>“By the tree is great,” Goku says helping him with the stack of presents.</p><p>“Oh! There’s Gohan!” Bulma squeals when Chi-Chi enters the living room with her “nephew.” “Come see Auntie Bulma,” she says snatching him lovingly from Chi-Chi. “Oh, you look so handsome!” Chi-Chi dressed Gohan in tiny corduroy pants and a green and red Christmas sweater. She always tries to brush his hair down but it’s unruly like his father’s. “Hey, thanks you two for having such a cute kiddo so I can live vicariously through you and not have to deal with diapers,” she says to Goku and Chi-Chi as she bops Gohan on the nose.  </p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Goku chuckles. She was right. She has, in fact, avoided every dirty diaper since he was born.</p><p>“Okay, it’s my turn to see my grandson,” the Ox King says plucking Gohan from Bulma. “Your parents are going to hate me for all the noisemaking gifts I got you but that’s their problem,” he teases. Gyu Mao has more than spoiled Gohan since before he was even born. Despite Goku and Chi-Chi’s protesting, he continued to give Gohan gifts and the best of everything.</p><p>Chi-Chi finishes setting the table as everyone catches up in the living room. Nothing made her happier than when her home was full of loved ones.</p><p>Goku walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. “You look really beautiful tonight,” he says kissing her temple.</p><p>“Thank you, honey. You look pretty cute yourself. Want to go tell everyone dinner is ready?”</p><p>“Sure.” Goku rounds up the crew and they drool when they see Chi-Chi’s holiday spread. Gohan, especially, flails his arms about and pounds on the table in front of him in anticipation of his mom’s cooking.</p><p>“Might as well take his sweater off or he’s going to destroy it,” Chi-Chi chuckles as she tugs the top over his head to expose his little round belly. “Okay, everyone. Let’s eat!”</p><p>Not needing to be told twice, the group fills their plates a mile high.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, your cooking is always so amazing. I don’t know how you stay so fit and trim,” Bulma compliments.</p><p>“Well, when Goku is your husband you’re lucky if you get to eat,” she teases.</p><p>“Wha?” he asks with a full mouth causing an uproar of laughter from their friends.</p><p>Chi-Chi can’t give Gohan food fast enough. “Mmmmm!” he whines while slapping the table demanding more food.</p><p>“Be patient, Gohan. Has Mommy ever let you go hungry?” Goku gently disciplines.</p><p>“Mmaammma!” Gohan squeals causing everyone to stop eating.</p><p>“What did you say, Gohan?” Chi-Chi gasps. “Did you say ‘mama?’”</p><p>“Mmaammmaa! Mama!” he repeats more confidently.</p><p>Chi-Chi stands and pulls her son into her chest for a tight hug. “That’s right, Gohan! Mama! I am <em>your Mama</em>!” Involuntarily, tears pool in her eyes. “Goku, he said ‘mama,’” she cries.</p><p>“Yeah, I heard,” he stands to kiss her. “Good job, buddy. You’re so smart, Gohan.”</p><p>“He really is. He is so young to be talking like this. Mommy’s little genius,” Chi-Chi says still squeezing him snugly.</p><p>Gohan pushes back a little and puts both of his hands on her face and wraps her arm with his tail. “Mama,” he says again happily.</p><p>“Yes, baby. Mama. You want some more food?”</p><p>Gohan lights up and wiggles in her arms.</p><p>“Okay, let’s finish dinner.” Not ready to let him go, she eats with him in her lap no matter how messy he is.</p><p>After dinner and opening gifts, the festivities wind down, and their guests go home. Goku and Chi-Chi sit on the couch with the light of the fire giving their home a warm and cozy glow as Gohan crawls and plays with the many toys his grandfather gave him.</p><p>“Oh!” Goku exclaims startling Chi-Chi from the calm. “I almost forgot. I have one more gift for each of you. Be right back.”</p><p>Chi-Chi plucks Gohan out of the floor and pulls him into her lap. “What could your Daddy have for us I wonder?” she says bouncing him.</p><p>“Here. Gohan’s first,” Goku says putting a small wrapped box in Chi-Chi’s hands.</p><p>“Can you pull off the paper, Gohan?” Chi-Chi asks as she helps him unwrap the present and open the lid. She gasps when she sees what’s inside. “Goku… is that?”</p><p>“Yep. It’s the four-star Dragon Ball. My Grandpa’s Dragon Ball. I wanted him to have it,” he says pulling it out of the box and picking up Gohan to show him the ball.</p><p>“Is that where you’ve been going instead of training the last few days?”</p><p>Goku nods. “Yeah. I know we wanted to hunt for them together, but I didn’t think it would be safe to take Gohan. I didn’t find all of them, though. We can go look for the rest someday.”</p><p>“Sounds fun baby.”</p><p>Gohan holds the Dragon Ball with both hands and keeps putting it in his mouth, what he does with everything he can get his hands on these days.</p><p>“Ball, Gohan. Can you say ‘ball?’” Goku asks. Gohan pulls the ball out of his mouth and looks back and forth between the ball and his dad confused.</p><p>“Ssppppffftt!” Gohan raspberries right in his daddy’s face.</p><p>“I guess ‘mama’ is all we’re getting out of him tonight,” Goku chuckles while wiping the spittle off his face.</p><p>“I’m not sad about that,” she grins. “So… you said you had a present for both of us?” Chi-Chi asks innocently.</p><p>Goku sets Gohan on the floor who immediately starts pushing his new ball and chasing it across the living room. “I did say that didn’t I?” Goku says pulling a tiny box out of his pocket and sitting next to her. “Sorry, I didn’t have time to get this one wrapped,” he apologizes.</p><p>“You know that doesn’t matter to me,” she says taking the tiny black velvet box. She squirms with excitement. For women, the smaller the box, the better the gift. Her eyes sparkle when she sees the contents of the box. Inside is a gold, heart-shaped locket with the first picture they took together after Gohan was born. “Oh… Goku…” her voice catches. “This is so precious. I can’t believe you thought to get something so thoughtful,” she says but frowns immediately after the words left her mouth. She did not mean to insult him. “I’m sorry. I just meant…”</p><p>“I know what you meant,” he laughs at her guilty expression. “And I have to admit, I had a little help. Master Roshi suggested one store and… well let’s just say I walked out the moment I walked in. Bulma suggested jewelry but it was your dad who really helped me figure out what you would like the most.”</p><p>Chi-Chi smiles fondly at the thought of her husband and father spending quality time together.</p><p>“But I picked it out! And the picture!” Goku says wanting to get <em>most</em> of the credit.</p><p>“I love it, Goku. I will never take it off. Will you help me put it on?” she asks turning around and pulling her hair to the side.</p><p>Goku’s giant fingers struggle with the petite, delicate clasp but after a few tries he manages to get it on.</p><p>Chi-Chi holds the charm between her fingers and closes her eyes to soak up this sweet time with her family. “I know our life together will have ups and downs, but I cannot imagine a moment anymore perfect than this one,” she says kissing him softly. “I have another present for you, too, but I can’t give it to you until Gohan goes to bed,” she whispers seductively.</p><p>“Okay, son! Time for bed!” Goku snatches Gohan who’s clutching the Dragon Ball into his arms and immediately begins caressing his tail to lull him to sleep. “Just give me <em>five</em> minutes,” he says walking down the hall.</p><p>Chi-Chi laughs listening to their son grunt and fight sleep as his dad tries to convince him that he’s tired. Looking in a decorative mirror in their living room, she opens the locket and peeks inside reflecting on the last year of her life. 'Our life is perfect.'</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“G-Goku…” Chi-Chi whimpers, her voice shaky from the wind being knocked out of her. She does her best to stand but collapses into Bulma’s arms. “We… We have to… Gohan,” she says falling back on the sand.</p><p>After a few minutes, Goku manages to stand upright, his legs still shaky from the encounter with his new enemy. He walks over to his injured wife and crouches beside her, taking her face in his hands. “I am going to get our son back, Chi-Chi. I swear it on my life.” He looks up at his friends. “Get her some medical attention immediately.”</p><p>“No! I’m coming with you!” Chi-Chi argues.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, you’re not. I can’t wait on you. I’ll be back soon.” But just as Goku is preparing to take flight, a familiar face lands on the beach.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Chi-Chi cries under her breath. He’s here to kill her husband and probably the rest of them while he’s injured. She just knows it.</p><p>“Sorry, Piccolo, but today won’t work for our rematch,” Goku says still trying to recover from being punched in the gut.</p><p>“As much as I’d love to kill you, Goku, I’m proposing a temporary truce. One day only. Let’s join forces and kill this guy so that I can get back to my plans for world domination.”</p><p>Chi-Chi looks up and sees her husband considering this option. Using everything she has she stands and stumbles onto his arm. “Goku, you cannot seriously be entertaining this.”</p><p>He sighs and looks at her. “I don’t see any other choice. Piccolo and I working together…” his voice trails as he calculates their different possible paths to victory. “I accept. Let’s go.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s mortified at what’s unfolding in front of her but every second that passes their son gets further and further away from them. “Go. I’ll catch up with you. Go save our son.” She takes the smallest second to kiss her husband. “I love you.”</p><p>Goku nods seriously, his mind already planning for battle. In a flash, he and his temporary ally take off into the sky.</p><p>*Come home to me, Son Goku.*</p><p>Chi-Chi sits back on the sand, wiping the blood off of her cheek.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, we need to stitch that up. That’s a pretty deep cut,” Master Roshi says helping her to her feet.</p><p>“It’s fine, it can wait,” she says firmly, her mind fixed on Goku’s ki as he races after Gohan.</p><p>Bulma pops open a capsule containing an air ship. “Come on. We can take care of it on the way.”</p><p>Krillin takes Chi-Chi’s arm to walk her onto the ship but after a few steps she pushes him away and vomits on the sand. It’s unclear whether it’s from her nerves or her injuries. Probably both.</p><p>“What the hell just happened? How did this happen?” she asks of her friends, Kami, or anyone that might have an answer.</p><p>
  <em>“You boys ready?” Chi-Chi hollers from the kitchen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan comes marching down the hall dressed for the day’s outing with his most prized possession fixed firmly to his hat – the four-star Dragon Ball his father gave him at his first Christmas. “Ready, Mommy!” he announces proudly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You sure you don’t want to come, Chi?” Goku asks as he pulls on his gi top over his weighted training shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have so many things to get done, Goku. I don’t see how I could,” she says unloading the dishwasher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan runs over to his father to be picked up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ready to go, bud?” his father asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yep! But I really want Mommy to go,” he says turning toward his mother with his bottom lip poked out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku looks at Chi-Chi and realizes that’s working so he sticks his lip out, too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pleeeeease come, Mommy!” Gohan squeals.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah! Pleeeeease come, Mommy!” Goku mimics. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi playfully rolls her eyes. “Boys...” She crosses her arms trying not to give in, but they work their charms even harder. “Ugh! I give up!” she surrenders throwing her arms in the air and walking over to them. “How could I say ‘no’ to these faces?” She can’t and they know it. “Just let me change into something more comfortable. Something tells me there will be sparring today.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku and Gohan give each other a quiet high-five behind her back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Truthfully, she loves getting together with his friends when they can spar. She can’t compare herself to Goku, but Krillin and Yamcha give her a consistent bar to measure against. If she’s keeping up with them and winning occasionally, she knows she’s staying on top of her game. Plus, it really makes Goku happy when she beats them and that makes her proud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You… should probably grab our swim stuff, too!” Goku yells sheepishly down the hall. He should’ve already done that but well… he didn’t. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really? You’re going to the beach and you didn’t already grab your swim trunks?” she yells from their room changing into her training clothes. She knows the answer; he knew he was going to talk her into going and then she would do it for them. Not that it matters that much because she would’ve repacked what he packed anyway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grabs her beach bag and loads it with all of the essentials. “Okay boys. Let’s go.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nimbus!” Gohan yells. Goku taught him how to call for their friendly yellow cloud a few weeks ago and he’s insisted on being the one who does it ever since. Some kids demand to push the button on the elevator… Gohan wants to call the cloud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku piles his family up and they race off to Kame House. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This was a good idea. I’m glad I came,” Chi-Chi says resting on her husband. They got the call from Roshi a week ago insisting that they all get together. It had been six or seven months since they’ve all been in the same place and Roshi was ready to see his “kids.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gohan, look!” Chi-Chi exclaims pointing to dolphins swimming in the ocean. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Take us closer, Nimbus,” Goku politely instructs his cloud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan reaches down into the water and manages to pet one of the dolphins as its back comes out of the water. “I touched it!” he claps gleefully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And what kind of dolphin is that Gohan?” Chi-Chi asks having stumbled onto a teaching opportunity for her son. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bottlenose!” he answers right away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Very good. And do you remember the scientific name for the bottlenose dolphin?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Erm… Tursiops truncatus!” he says triumphantly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Exactly right, baby. How you’re so smart, I’ll never understand,” she says kissing his cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He gets that from you, Chi. You know that. Only one of us here knew the right answer to that question,” Goku says managing to tease and compliment his bride simultaneously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They fly a little longer before Kame House comes into view. From the sky they can see Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin and Roshi waiting for them on the beach. Gohan hops off the cloud immediately as they land and jumps in his Aunt Bulma’s arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gah, kiddo! You’re huge! How did you grow this much since I last saw you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My mom says it’s because I eat as much as my dad,” he says matter-of-factly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m positive your mom is right,” she chuckles putting him back on the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The friends all greet each other and exchange pleasantries before Gohan asks if they can go swimming. None of them willing to deny the little boy his simple request, they all change and get in the water. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulma and Chi-Chi only last so long, uninterested in the boys’ roughhousing. They get out and sit together on the beach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He really has gotten so big, Chi-Chi. He should be starting kindergarten soon, right?” Bulma asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi hugs her knees listening to her son’s happy squeals as the men all take turns tossing him in the water. “Goku that’s too high!” she scolds from the beach seeing her son soaring into what feels like outer space to the young mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t tell your mom I usually throw you higher than that,” Goku whispers to his son after he catches him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I won’t Daddy!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi eyes their behavior suspiciously but laughs it off and turns her attention back to Bulma. “Yeah, we took him for testing a couple of weeks ago just to see where he’s at and they want him to skip to second or third grade when he starts school in the fall.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Seriously?” Bulma questions. Her friend answers with a nod. Bulma frowns. “Well, really think about that. I went through that also and I</em> did<em> skip a couple of grades. It really alienated me from friends my own age. I wish my parents had kept me in the grade I should’ve been in but just kept me challenged elsewhere. I was bored in school no matter what grade I was in but as long as they put something in front of me to keep my hands busy and brain thinking, I was happy. Gohan has always been so smart. It really is remarkable. Maybe I can turn Capsule Corp. over to him some day,” she jokes. </em></p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi laughs. “He’s too smart for his own good sometimes. Goku thinks he’s so smart because of me which is very sweet. And I do work with Gohan every day. But I’m not so sure it’s just me. I truly believe Goku’s super genes have something to do with it. Who knows what Goku would’ve been capable of if he received a proper education? Anything he puts his mind to he does it perfectly.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulma thinks on that for a moment. “Wow. I never considered that. But you’re right. Interesting.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan rushes out of the water to his mom who already knows what he wants. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let me guess. You’re hungry?” she asks poking his belly to which he gives an exaggerated nod. “Boys, I’m going to get the food out,” she yells to the men in the water. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s get out and change so we can spar,” Goku suggests. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why? Did you teach your wife another new method of kicking our asses?” Krillin asks half joking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe,” Goku teases. “I gotta keep her strong. It’s not my fault if you guys aren’t training enough to keep up with her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After eating and changing, the fighters stand on the beach together. Roshi holds four straws up. Whoever draws the shortest two will spar first. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This’ll be a match!” Roshi exclaims looking at who drew the straws. “Yamcha versus Chi-Chi! Let’s go!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yamcha and Chi-Chi take their places across from each other and begin warming up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku picks Gohan up and stands next to the others. “Okay, buddy. Let’s watch Mommy. Tell me what you think she does well and what she doesn’t do so well.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! I heard that!” Chi-Chi says annoyed. “Just cheer for Mommy, Gohan. That’s the most important thing.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go, Mommy!” Gohan shouts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ready?” Yamcha asks taking his stance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yep. Let’s… Go!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi and Yamcha race toward each other and begin exchanging blows quickly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She throws a right roundhouse kick square at his face. Thinking he’s ahead of her, he catches her leg on the shin, but she was expecting that. Pushing off of the sand with her other foot, she swings her leg up and over his shoulder. The one skill Chi-Chi always has to her advantage is her flexibility and she uses it against them every time. Sitting atop his shoulders, she moves quickly to use every muscle in her core to flip them forward, landing them both on their backs on the sand and her legs wrapped around his neck in a chokehold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yamcha slaps the sand to yield. “Holy shit, Chi-Chi. Great move!” he says not even embarrassed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t see Mommy do anything wrong, Daddy,” Gohan says as his father places him back on the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku growls internally having seen how fiercely and cleverly his wife fought. “You’re right this time, son. She did great.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi feels his desire for her growing in their bond. *Down, boy.*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Mm. For now,* Goku warns. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But at that moment, the hairs stand up on the back of the necks of every fighter there. A malicious energy is racing toward them and it’s not Piccolo. This is darker and stronger than Piccolo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi races to her son. “Gohan, come here baby,” she says picking him up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s going on?” he asks innocently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just be quiet for now,” she says softly. *Goku, what is that?* she asks through their bond hoping to avoid scaring their son any more than she has to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know. Get behind me,” Goku commands out loud. Chi-Chi does as she’s told. Their son sensing the tension and somewhat detecting the evil force approaching, wraps his tail around his mother’s waist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few seconds later a figure with wild hair that covers his whole back and the strangest armor appears in front of them. His face is contorted with clearly evil intentions. “Ah, there you are Kakarot,” he says looking directly at Goku. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi’s heart is pounding as she senses Goku’s nervousness through their bond. She notices the warrior’s tail right away. Something more than strange is happening here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who are you?” Goku asks doing his best to not show a hint of fear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The stranger smirks and lowers himself completely to the sand. “Oh, come on Kakarot. Don’t you recognize your own brother?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi’s grip on Gohan gets even tighter as she takes the smallest step toward her husband. “Goku… What is he talking about?” she asks terrified of the answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi. Stay. Back,” he says sharply. “What are you talking about?” Goku says trying to stay even-keeled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Krillin foolishly steps forward to intervene. “Look man, you definitely have the wrong guy. I’m the closest thing Goku has to a bro-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Krillin get back!” Goku yells as he sees the intruder whip his tail out but it’s too late. Krillin is slapped by the appendage and flown the wall of Kame House. </em>
</p><p><em>“Kakarot! Why have you </em>not<em> exterminated these weaklings? It should have been less than simple for you even with your low battle power!” the stranger scolds Goku. </em></p><p><em>“What are you talking about?! </em>GOKU<em> would never do that!” Chi-Chi says unable to keep silent anymore, being sure to emphasize her husband’s real name. </em></p><p>
  <em>Their foe steps forward to Goku and his family. “Your mate and your brat, Kakarot?” he chuckles evilly. “You did the opposite of exterminating life.” </em>
</p><p><em>Goku’s blood is boiling as he stands protectively in front of his family. “Stay away from them,” he growls. “I don’t know who you are, and I don’t know why you keep calling me by that name, but my name is Son Goku and you should leave. </em>Now<em>.” </em></p><p>
  <em>He takes another step forward. “I don’t know what happened to you, but your name is Kakarot. I am your brother, Raditz. You are a Saiyan. It is in your blood to kill! To fight! You were sent to this planet to exterminate all life so that we could sell it and you’ve clearly failed,” he berates Goku with disgust dripping on every word. Looking over Goku again he realizes something is missing. “Ka-Kakarot! What have you done to your tail?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku’s head is spinning as he tries to digest all of this information. Could this Raditz guy be telling the truth? “Saiyans…? Exterminate…? My tail? That was removed years ago.” </em>
</p><p><em>Raditz can’t believe his eyes or ears. “You had your tail </em>removed<em>?! Your source of strength? The very thing that makes you a Saiyan?!” His power begins to build at this unsettling news but after a deep breath he levels out. “You were sent here to do a mission which you did not complete. I should kill you and finish it myself. But, since you’re family, I’ll give you a chance to redeem yourself. Kill 100 earthlings by tomorrow and maybe I’ll let you live.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“I will NEVER kill for you!” Goku says feeling a fight coming. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raditz takes one final step forward and turns his head to Chi-Chi and Gohan. “Perhaps you need the proper motivation.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi squeezes her son so tight he could burst as Gohan’s arms cling to her neck and his tail clutches her waist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you dare touch them! Chi-Chi get out of…” but before he can finish his thought, Raditz lands a brutal blow directly to Goku’s gut. All of the air leaves his body and he collapses to the ground in pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“GOKU!” Chi-Chi screams. Before she knows it, she’s been grabbed by her ponytail. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raditz flicks away Yamcha who at least tries to help his friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Power level 203? Interesting, Kakarot,” he says pulling Chi-Chi close enough she can smell his breath. “You probably picked the only female on this waste of a planet that could mate with you. She even resembles Saiyan women. But trust me dear, you couldn’t handle me,” he hisses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let me go!” Chi-Chi screams holding a crying Gohan but it’s no use. Raditz peels Gohan out of her arms and throws her to the ground. She’s not down for long. “Let go of my son!” she screams running back up to him. “Whatever you’re planning, take me instead!” she says begging at this point when suddenly she’s seeing stars a second before her face lands on the sand.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I don’t think I will,” he says watching her fall to the ground after backhanding her cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-NO! Stop!” Goku yells clutching his chest with one hand and reaching for his son with the other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy! Help!” Gohan wails and squirms trying to get away from his horrible uncle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raditz grabs Gohan by the tail and holds him upside down rendering him completely immobile. “I hope you change your mind, Kakarot. One hundred bodies on this beach tomorrow and I’ll give the brat back.” He kicks Goku square in the jaw before taking off with the child screaming for his parents. </em>
</p><p>“Chi-Chi. Wake up, you need to take this and we’re almost there,” Krillin says snapping his fingers in front of her face. “Chi, take this,” he says holding some pills in front of her.</p><p>“Huh? What?” she asks confused as she blinks her eyes open.</p><p>“You blacked out for a bit but Master Roshi did get your cheek stitched up.”</p><p>“My… My cheek?” she says placing her hand on her face. “Kami! Where are Gohan and Goku!” she cries as the events come rushing back to her.</p><p>“We’re close but take these. It will help with the pain,” he tells her one more time.</p><p>She swallows the pills to get him to shut up at the very least. She senses the kis of her family. “Let me out! Something is wrong! Goku is hurt!”</p><p>“Let you out? Chi-Chi we’re in the air,” Bulma notes.</p><p>“I don’t care! Just figure it out!” she orders. “Krillin! Do you have a senzu?”</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>“Rrrrgh!” Unable to wait any longer, Chi-Chi kicks out a small window and moves her body through it to race to her family.</p><p>“Is she crazy?!” Bulma yells as the ship starts taking in air.</p><p>“Hang on, I got it,” Yamcha says producing a small ball of ki to push against the air pressure coming in through the window.</p><p>Chi-Chi flies faster than she knew she was capable of toward her boys. “Just hang on, boys. I’m so close!” As she comes upon the scene, she works to assess the whole situation – trying to be calculated and not emotional like Goku taught her. Piccolo is standing but with only one arm and doesn’t seem to be a threat. Finding her son first she snatches him up. He’s out cold but seems well otherwise. Across the grassy field, she sees her husband lying on his back.</p><p>Once she makes it to him, she lies Gohan down and brings Goku’s head into her lap. Her body goes cold seeing the hole in his chest. “Oh… Oh, Goku, honey, I’m here.”</p><p>In the distance, the others land and walk up slowly to the sad scene.</p><p>“Hey, Chi,” Goku whispers with a weak smile. “Sorry babe. Don’t think I can walk this one off,” he says still trying to make her laugh.</p><p>She throws her hands on the hole in an attempt to stop the bleeding and pours ki into him but it’s no use. He’s slipping away every second. “Goku, stay with me baby,” she pleads. “I’ll get you to a doctor so fast. Just stay. Please,” she whimpers kissing his forehead.</p><p>He works to focus his eyes on his wife leaning over him. “I’m sorry, Chi,” he coughs. “I had to do this. It was the only way to keep you and Gohan safe. I love you both so much.” And with that, he’s gone. But not only is he gone, silence is what she’s left with in her head. Their bond has disappeared having been completely shattered when he took his last breath.</p><p>She grabs her head at her heartbreaking realization. The silence being too loud for her to handle, tears fall from her eyes to his face in her lap.</p><p>Bulma walks over choking back tears seeing her friend’s body in such bad shape and his wife so broken. “Chi,” she says softly. “We will wish him back the moment we find the Dragon Balls.”</p><p>This is somewhat comforting, but Chi-Chi knows this will be their only time to use them on her husband. He’s so young and tends to have regular brushes with near death experiences. She was really hoping they would be much older when they had to use them. But even knowing he will be revived soon, there’s a pain in her body that she cannot control. It’s as if when she lost their bond, a part of her died as well. But she can’t explain that to them. Instead she tries to pull herself together. “You’re right,” she says trying to stop crying.</p><p>Hearing voices in the distance, they look up and see Piccolo having a conversation with a dying Raditz. Krillin, Yamcha and Roshi warily approach the scene to see what’s going on but before they can get there, Piccolo yells and regrows his arm as Raditz takes his last breath.</p><p>“What was that all about?” Yamcha asks cautiously, unsure if Piccolo is still on their side.</p><p>Piccolo doesn’t answer them. Instead he walks toward Chi-Chi who’s sitting between her sleeping son and her husband’s body.</p><p>In an instant, Goku’s body is no longer there.</p><p>“Wait!” Chi-Chi panics. “What happened?! Where did he go?!”</p><p>Piccolo stands there silently but looks like he’s having a conversation. Chi-Chi recognizes that because that’s how she and Goku look when they communicate telepathically. Someone is talking to him about her husband and she wants to know who.</p><p>“What is going on? Tell me!” she demands.</p><p>“Kami took Goku. He has a plan to train him in Other World. He’s instructed that Goku is not to be wished back for a year.”</p><p>“WHAT?! Kami expects me to let my husband be dead for a year?!” She looks at her friends mortified.</p><p>“What kind of training?” Roshi carefully asks Piccolo.</p><p>“I didn’t ask.” Without warning, he reaches down and picks Gohan up by his shirt.</p><p>Chi-Chi stands up immediately ready to fight. “LET GO OF MY SON! Goku’s not dead five minutes and you’re already going after his child?!”</p><p>Piccolo flinches at Chi-Chi’s yelling. His sensitive ears don’t particularly enjoy her high-pitched shouts. “I’m taking him to train,” he says as if that’s all the explanation he should have to give.</p><p>“Like hell you are! And why?!” she says coming at him with the energy she has left.</p><p>Piccolo extends his arm by eight feet and holds her in place. “We will need him to fight against the Saiyans that are coming in a year.” He looks at her and has a slight glint of respect for the woman who’s working so hard to protect her child. He releases his hold on her but still keeps his palm up telling her to stay back. “Come with me,” he orders.</p><p>Chi-Chi doesn’t much appreciate being told what to do, especially by him, but he has her son, so she follows closely.</p><p>Piccolo leads them all to Raditz and uses his foot to roll Raditz’s body over. “You see that device on his face? It was transmitting a signal to two other Saiyans even stronger than him telling them what happened here today. They’ll be here in a year so I’m taking your son to train. We will need him in this fight.”</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?!” she shouts. “He’s FOUR!”</p><p>“Dammit, would you stop yelling!” Piccolo requests.</p><p>“I will when you give me back my child!” she screams even louder. But then she notices something. Goku and Raditz have matching holes in their chests while Piccolo is left standing. “You…” she snarls after putting the pieces together. “You killed Goku! You killed them both!” she says reaching for her son again.</p><p>“For your information, that was <em>your husband’s</em> idea. We had no other options. But I’m taking him to train. I don’t care what you say.” He points behind and below her. “Look at that spaceship. Your son put that hole in it. He’s strong but he has no idea how to use it. No doubt because of Goku’s poor training.”</p><p>That’s it. Chi-Chi finds new strength in her body and soul and attacks Piccolo with more fire than she’s ever had in a fight.</p><p>Still weakened from having to use the Special Beam Cannon, Piccolo drops Gohan on the ground and goes on the defensive.</p><p>“You will NOT take my son!” she says using every rapid movement technique Goku has ever taught her before finally landing a kick on his chin.</p><p>“Holy crap! Chi-Chi just got a kick in on Piccolo!” Yamcha says as the others watch this unfold. Seeing an opportunity, Krillin rushes forward and grabs Gohan.</p><p>Piccolo flies back a bit and rubs his face, not believing this is the same weak girl he saw at the World Martial Arts Tournament a few years ago. “Well, Goku is clearly training you. Why isn’t he training your son?” he asks crossing his arms.</p><p>“Because my son is four years old! We’ve taught him some basics but not how to defeat surprise alien uncles!” she yells completely exasperated.</p><p>Piccolo stands there thinking. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll train your son <em>and</em> you. Separately. He needs more attention than you do, and I won’t have you in my way treating him like a baby, but you could possibly be an asset to us when they get here, also.”</p><p>Chi-Chi stands there trying to process his offer. If she says no, she’ll have to fight him for real and she knows she can’t beat him, not in the long run. ‘What would Goku do?’ she asks herself trying to make an impossible decision. She walks over to Krillin and takes Gohan out of his arms. “Thank you,” she whispers for his effort to keep Gohan safe.</p><p>She turns around and walks back to Piccolo. “Fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The First 24 Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goku stands on the edge of Snake Way staring at the never-ending path and reflects on the events that lead him here.</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know what happened to you, but your name is Kakarot. I am your brother, Raditz. You are a Saiyan. It is in your blood to kill! To fight! You were sent to this planet to exterminate all life so that we could sell it and you’ve clearly failed.” </em>
</p><p>Goku turns his eyes downward to his hands; his hands that he’s always used to protect and defend; the same hands that caress his wife’s face and hold his son. To know that there could have been a version of himself that’s like that monster Raditz… A version of himself that would use his hands for anything other than good is almost more than he can bear.</p><p>“This can’t be true,” he says balling tight fists.</p><p>
  <em>“You were sent to this planet to exterminate all life…”</em>
</p><p>“No!” Goku growls.</p><p>
  <em>“It is in your blood to kill!”</em>
</p><p>Falling to his knees, he hammers the ground.</p><p>
  <em>“You are a Saiyan.”</em>
</p><p>He releases a roar that echoes down the stone path. He wants to deny his heritage, but he knows it’s true. That monster brother of his and he are one in the same.</p><p>“What is Chi-Chi going to say when I go back?”</p><p>Chi-Chi. He can’t feel her anymore. A part of dying he guesses. Not wanting to spend any more time dwelling on his negative thoughts, he takes off sprinting down Snake Way and focuses on happier times.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, we’re home,” Goku whispers as he picks his sleeping family up off of Nimbus, Chi-Chi in his arms and Gohan in hers. Dr. Hiller kept Chi-Chi and Gohan a few extra days for observation since the circumstances of her pregnancy and delivery were more than unusual. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mm, home already?” she asks yawning and looking down at their bundled son. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yep. You both were out cold the moment we got out of the city. How are you feeling?” he asks carrying them through the door and gently placing her on her feet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just a little sore. I can’t believe he’s still sleeping. I figured he would be hungry by now,” she says caressing Gohan’s chubby cheek. “I’m going to put him in his crib then I’ll heat up some of the casseroles I froze a few weeks ago.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let me heat them up,” Goku quickly offers. “You just sit and relax.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure? I don’t mind.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku knows she’s just being sweet but doesn’t really have it in her to do her normal chores. Dr. Hiller pulled him aside when they were still at the clinic saying she would discharge Chi-Chi but only if he does everything he can to let her relax. Her energy hasn’t completely restored yet and he’s seen how sore she is nearly every time she moves. “You showed me how to use the oven before we had him so I could help with things like this. Just put him in bed and I’ll take care of dinner.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi struggles for a moment. Relinquishing control is definitely a battle for her but Goku can’t possibly mess up taking the casseroles out of the freezer and putting them into the oven, right? “Okay. I usually heat up ten for us but that was when I was pregnant. I think eight should be plenty, now. Just pop the lids off, cover them with foil and heat them at 350 degrees for thirty minutes. You can do four at a time. I also always cook five pots of rice in the rice cookers. And next-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi,” he says taking her shoulders. “I got this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She exhales a breath that’s mixed with defeat and relief. “Okay. I’m going to soak in the bath for a bit once I put him down.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go,” he orders turning her down the hall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After putting Gohan in his crib, she sighs a breath of relief as she lowers herself into the tub, much needed after the trauma her body went through a few days ago. She closes her eyes to enjoy the moment when she hears the soft cries of her son across the hall. ‘It starts already,’ she chuckles reaching for a towel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I got him! You just stay put!” Goku yells from the kitchen but of course she doesn’t listen. Her breasts are full anyway, so she knows it’s time for him to eat. After quickly rinsing off, she hops out and puts on a robe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shh, Gohan. I gotcha buddy. Why are you so mad?” Goku attempts to comfort but his words are met with even louder cries.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi hears the sweet conversation between father and son and chuckles. “He’s hungry, Goku. That is something you’re not going to be able to fix,” she says taking Gohan into her arms and sitting in the glider.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku watches as she once again knows exactly how to take care of their son. Opening her robe, Gohan’s cries cease immediately as he latches on for his dinner. He can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy that his son is getting that part of his wife all to himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it?” she asks feeling his gaze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, it’s nothing really. I was just thinking.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“About?” she asks sitting Gohan up to give him a quick burp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well… I know you said it would be a while before we can… you know,” he says cautiously. “But how long is a while? It’s already been a while if you ask me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi lays Gohan back down to continue eating. “You heard the doctor. It could take me four to eight weeks to heal.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“About that… I was wondering if a senzu bean might help?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi turns her eyes up toward him. “You can’t be serious…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I mean not just so that we can have sex but you’re in pain and I don’t like that,” he frowns. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stands up and walks over toward him with Gohan still attached. “Goku, that feels like cheating. My body was made for this and I want to experience all of it. The good and the bad. Also, I’m breastfeeding, and I have no idea what that would do to him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku can’t argue with that. He hadn’t considered that what she eats their son also eats. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I really don’t like seeing you hurt, though. You haven’t said anything, but I know that labor was harder on you than you’ve let on. You’re still very weak.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiles and puts her free hand on Goku’s cheek. “I’m going to be fine. It’ll just take some time. I do appreciate your concern.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan’s eyes follow her hand and feeling stingy he wraps his tail around her wrist and pulls her hand back under him causing them both to laugh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is some serious attitude,” she says poking his nose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I wonder where he gets that?” Goku teases before darting down the hall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No fair! I can’t chase you when I’m feeding him!” she hollers. “We will just have to get Daddy another time. Won’t we baby?” She sits back down in the glider to finish feeding him, rocking them gently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan squirms with joy at having his mother’s attention but keeps his mouth busy eating. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, little boy, how am I going to keep you full?” she asks shifting him over to the other breast. So far, she has been able to produce enough but just barely. She worries about what she’ll do when he’s older. Formula will have to work, she supposes. Once he’s full, she sits him back up one more time to burp him a little bit more. Seeing his already tired eyes, she snuggles him close and caresses his tail while singing soft lullabies to put him to sleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku walks back down the hall to let her know that dinner is ready but stands in the doorway instead watching his bride sing to their son. He already loved and respected Chi-Chi, but nothing made him have more respect or love for her than watching her give birth. ‘There’s really nothing she can’t do,’ he says to himself. </em>
</p><p>He picks up the pace as he races down Snake Way. “One year, Chi. I’ll be stronger than ever and keep you and Gohan safe. I promise.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi had been following Piccolo in silence for hours with Gohan in her arms. Aside from Piccolo telling her everything that happened with Raditz, they had very little to talk about. She looks down at her little boy still sleeping from the chaos of the day. Her heart sinks when she thinks about having to tell him he won’t see his father for a year. The further they fly, the less thrilled she is with their surroundings. “Where are you taking us? How much longer?”</p><p>“Where I always train. We need total privacy and I’m going to toughen up that kid of yours,” he says as they fly deeper into what can only be described as a wasteland. “Okay, this is where we’ll leave Gohan. Drop him,” he orders her as if Gohan is a sack of rice.</p><p>She looks at the ground then back at him. “Piccolo, you don’t expect me to leave you alone with my son, do you?”  </p><p>“Of course, I do,” he says crossing his arms. “I told you I would be training you separately.”</p><p>“Training? Fine, I’ll give you that. But I’m not leaving my son in the wilderness without me <em>especially</em> while he’s still sleeping. I haven’t even gotten to tell him about Goku yet. He and I will be eating and sleeping together, and you can train him during the day within five miles of me.”</p><p>He glares at her.</p><p>“Piccolo. I may not be able to kill you, but you’d do well to remember that Goku will only be gone for a year. And what is he doing in this year? Training to be stronger than ever,” she subtly threatens. “I’d advise you to meet me halfway. I’ve already been <em>extremely</em> generous by even coming with you.”</p><p>He continues to stare. This tiny human is going to cause him trouble. “Very well,” he snarls. “<em>This</em> will be your home for the next year. If it rains, there’s a cave,” he says pointing behind them. “Although, I can’t promise something doesn’t already live in there.”</p><p>Chi-Chi looks behind him and shudders faintly while he’s turned around hoping he doesn’t catch her discomfort and slight fear. She’s roughed it before, sure, but even on outings with Goku or her father she’s always had supplies, a tent, a sleeping bag at the very least. Right now, she’s wishing she paid more attention to Goku showing her what you could and couldn’t eat in the wilderness. Maybe Gohan did. He hangs on his father’s every word.</p><p>
  <em>Gohan happily marches down the hall with the backpack on his mom packed for him the night before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi is humming happily in the kitchen stacking up dozens of chocolate chip pancakes for her boys. “Who is that I hear?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan giggles. “It’s me, Mom!” he proclaims. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who? That can’t be my Gohan?” she turns around and winks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s me, Mom! I promise!” he laughs even louder as he walks up to her to show her that he is, in fact, her Gohan. </em>
</p><p><em>She puts down her spatula and picks him up. “You cannot be </em>my<em> Gohan. </em>My<em> Gohan is a little baby and you look like a big three-year-old!” </em></p><p>
  <em>“It’s me, Mom but I am three! It’s my birthday!”</em>
</p><p><em>Chi-Chi feigns shock. “What? </em>Your<em> birthday?!” She kisses his cheek over and over. “Please stop growing up. You can’t be three already.”</em></p><p>
  <em>He nods triumphantly. “I am. And that means I can go-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Camping with Dad!” Goku interrupts his son as he walks into the kitchen. “Good morning,” he says kissing his wife and plucking Gohan away. “You excited buddy?” Goku asks him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yep! Mommy packed my bag last night.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She did? Did you tell her thank you?” Goku puts him down to fix their drinks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi smiles hearing her husband encourage Gohan’s manners. Goku thinks she overdoes it with his education but politeness he totally reinforces. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks, Mommy!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re welcome, honey. Here you go, Goku.” She hands him the capsules of food she packed for their outing. “Now, before you go, let’s eat. I made all of your breakfast favorites, Gohan. Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, bacon and eggs,” she says ruffling his hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This looks great, Chi. Gohan, what do you say?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Mommy!” he says hopping into his seat at the table armed with his fork. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi brings the stacks of pancakes and trays of bacon and eggs to the table and the boys make quick work of the meal on which she spent two hours. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After getting his fill, Goku leans back in his seat and rubs his stomach. Gohan, ever his father’s mini-me, watches his dad and does the same. Chi-Chi giggles at her son’s antics. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You sure you don’t want to come, Chi?” Goku asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before they can work their charms, she puts her hand up. “Nuh uh. Ever since you two learned how adorable you are you ‘cute’ me into doing everything.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku and Gohan quickly celebrate that fact by hitting their knuckles together or do “knucks” as Uncle Krillin taught their son. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s important that the two of you have this outing together. I want you to get lots of bonding time without me being a distraction,” she says squarely at Goku. He can’t help it. She wears shorts and sundresses when they go out during the summertime and he can’t keep his hands to himself when Gohan’s not looking. If you ask him, this is really on her. “I’m going to go to the village and spend time with my dad and the girls and take stock of what we need to bring to the booth next weekend.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku and Chi-Chi’s small family business had really grown into something special. Chi-Chi sold out of fresh baked breads every weekend and the villagers had grown to crave the meats Goku brought. Sure, her being the princess didn’t hurt their marketing efforts, but she really was proud of their hard work and success. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m ready, Daddy!” Gohan announces after he eats one more strip of bacon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, kiddo. Go outside. I’ll meet you out there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan gives his mom a hug and kiss and scurries out the front door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please be careful, Goku,” Chi-Chi implores as her husband pulls her in for a hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When am I not careful?” he teases receiving a glare from his wife. “I’m just kidding. Of course, I’ll be careful. We’ll be fine.” He leans down and kisses her sensually while giving her butt a squeeze knowing this will be his last kiss for twenty-four hours. “I love you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, too. I’ll have lunch waiting when you get back and the party starts promptly at noon. Don’t be late.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan sticks close by his father as they walk in the forest. While he is like Goku in several ways, he’s definitely more timid and cautious. “Daddy, do you think I could ever learn to fly like you and Mommy?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku pats his son’s head. “Of course, son. It’s like anything else. You just have to practice. But… I don’t think your mom is quite ready for you to learn that one. I was much older when I learned how to fly, and your mom didn’t learn until we got married.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan grabs Goku’s forearm with his tail and climbs up his dad’s body when he hears wildlife in the woods. His mom always tells him not to be afraid when they go exploring because his daddy is the strongest daddy in the world. He’s not so sure, though. When he was at the village recently, he heard other kids saying their daddies were the strongest. He’s ready to set the record straight. “Are you really the strongest in the whole world, Daddy? Like Mommy says.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku gently squeezes his son’s little calf. “Well… yeah. At least I try to be. That’s why I train so much. To stay as strong as possible. I only know of one other person that’s as close to being as strong as me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like all three-year-olds before him, Gohan is going to ask every question that pops in his head. “How do you know you’re the strongest? Does that mean I’m strong, too? Is Mommy as strong as you? I bet she is. Mommy can be scary sometimes.” The string of questions takes his breath away. His energy always soars through the roof when he has his father’s undivided attention. </em>
</p><p><em>Goku laughs at his inquisitive little boy. “Well, not long before you were born, I was in a competition to see who the best and strongest fighter was, and I won. I even </em>beat<em> your mom.” Goku pauses to let that thought sink into his son. </em></p><p>
  <em>Gohan’s eyes slowly widen at that prospect before he hops down off his dad’s shoulders. He needs to see his dad’s face to make sure he’s not joking. “You BEAT Mommy?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I sure did. But your mother is still very strong. I’m pretty sure she’s the strongest woman in the world. So, I still wouldn’t try anything with her if I was you,” he says picking his son back up and tickling him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan squeals and wiggles trying to break free until his father gives him a break. “I bet she was mad. Anytime I see you train, she always wins.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She didn’t stay mad too long. That was the same day I asked her to marry me. And when we train, I’m trying to teach her and help her get even stronger. Plus, there are… other reasons why she wins.” Chi-Chi always fights dirty and teases him with her body or goes for his tail stub. Once she learned that trick, there was no stopping her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan looks at him confused but quickly loses interest when he sees a cave. “Can we see what’s in there?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure, son. But first, look at this,” he says walking over to a log. “You see these mushrooms? Do you remember if we can or can’t eat these?” </em>
</p><p><em>Gohan thinks back for a moment to the outdoor lessons he’s had with his father. “We </em>can’t<em> eat these. They’re poisonous.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Goku smiles. “That’s right, son. But, if we lift this log up,” he says gently picking it up, “there are all kinds of critters that you can eat if you have to. Stick with these guys, grasshoppers, locusts, and ants,” he demonstrates by eating a beetle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ew, Daddy!” Gohan gags. “Why would I ever have to eat one of these?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You never know, bud. You know I lived alone in the wild for a long time before your mom and I got married. You never know what life is going to throw at you. It’s smart to be as prepared as possible.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan nods soaking in his father’s wisdom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now, your mom packed us snacks, but I want you to try catching a fish tonight for dinner. What do you say?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy’s face lights up. “Okay, Daddy! I’ll try!”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi sits in the cave where Piccolo left her and looks down in her lap at her son’s sleeping face. His attack on Raditz clearly took a toll on him. A part of her wants him to sleep as long as he can but another part wants to rip the band-aid off. Before she can make the decision herself, Gohan begins to wake.</p><p>He sits up slowly and rubs his eyes. “M-Mommy?” he asks as he focuses on her face.</p><p>“Yes, baby. I’m right here,” she says pulling him in tight.</p><p>“What… What happened? Where are we? Where’s Daddy?”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart stops beating. All of those questions have terrible answers. “What do you remember, sweetie?” she asks brushing the hair off of his face.</p><p>Gohan thinks back on the day and does his best to remember everything he can. “I remember that giant man saying he was Daddy’s brother and taking me away. I remember Daddy and Piccolo coming to get me and that mean man hurting Daddy.”</p><p>“Do you remember breaking out of the spaceship Raditz put you in?”</p><p>He shakes his head ‘no.’ “But I do have a headache.”</p><p>Chi-Chi runs her hands over his head and feels a bump. “Well, I didn’t see it myself, but I heard you used your noggin to hurt Raditz.”</p><p>Gohan looks at her mystified. “I did?”</p><p>“That’s what Piccolo told me,” she proudly confirms. “Maybe it’ll come back to you later.”</p><p>Gohan still doesn’t have all of his questions answered. “But, where are we? Are we meeting Daddy here?”</p><p>Chi-Chi takes a deep breath and tries to control her emotions. “Gohan, listen to everything I tell you before you react. Can you try to do that for me?”</p><p>Gohan nods warily knowing he’s not going to like what she has to say. “I’ll try, Mommy.”</p><p>“You’re such a good boy,” she says kissing the top of his head. “Gohan, your father… He… he didn’t survive the fight with Raditz.”</p><p>Gohan’s expression contorts in pain she’s never seen on a child’s face before. His energy begins to soar as tears well in his eyes. Panicking and worried he will have a total meltdown, she tries to get ahead of his emotions before he collapses again. “But honey, remember, we have the Dragon Balls and we’ll be using them to bring your father back.”</p><p>He immediately begins to settle. “Well, why aren’t we looking for the Dragon Balls? Let’s go find them,” he says standing up.</p><p>“Hang on, honey. Sit back down,” she says pulling him back. “Bulma, Yamcha, Master Roshi and Krillin are looking for the Dragon Balls. I already gave them your great grandfather’s Dragon Ball and told them we had a few more at our house. But that doesn’t really matter right now.”</p><p>He looks at her confused. “Why?” he says wiping the tears off his cheeks.</p><p>She sighs. “Because we can’t wish your father back for a year. I don’t know all of the details, but your father is receiving special training in Other World and then we’ll bring him back.”</p><p>Gohan simply stares at her as he tries to process.  </p><p>She continues. “You were already asleep before you could hear this information but in one year, two more Saiyans even stronger than Raditz will be here. They heard the fight between him and your father. You saw how your father and Piccolo were barely a match for Raditz. I wasn’t able to do a <em>thing</em>,” she says disgusted with herself. “So, your father is going to train with a special instructor in Other World while you and I…” she hesitates, “train with Piccolo.”</p><p>“PICCOLO?!” he exclaims.</p><p>“Yes,” she says remaining level-headed. “We all have to be as strong as we can when they come. You’re very strong Gohan, like your father. I’ve kept you from doing any real training for a long time and that was a mistake. But now, we’re going to train and prepare to help your father when he comes home.” She stands and pulls them both up. “Can you do that?”</p><p>This has been so much information for a child to take in one day and she’s positive not all of it has really hit him. But what she needs him to focus on is learning how to fight. “Can you do that, son?” she repeats.</p><p>Gohan thinks about all the times he and his dad have had simple training sessions while his mom watched. They realized with his tantrums and occasional bouts of strength, they had to help him learn to manage his energy as much as possible.</p><p>“Yeah, Mommy. I’ll do my best.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Okay! Last present for my three-year-old!” Chi-Chi says as she moves through their guests and hands Gohan an envelope. “Goku, sit with him. This is really a present for both of you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku looks at her confused but picks Gohan up out of the floor and into his lap. “Open it up, buddy. What is it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan pulls out a stack of tickets held together by a rubber band and an invitation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What does it say, Gohan?” Chi-Chi asks encouraging her son to read it aloud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re invited to the grand opening of the World Martial Arts Tournament Museum. Please join us as we celebrate all of our fighters and their contributions to the sport,” Gohan reads aloud flawlessly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi, what is this?” Goku asks looking at the other fighters’ puzzled faces. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She squirms excitedly to him and sits on the arm of his chair. “Since they won’t be having the tournament anymore, they’re opening an exhibit at the tournament grounds. They had a gala for it last night and asked if we wanted to come but I told them we didn’t want that kind of attention. They wanted you to make a speech or some nonsense.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku silently thanks Kami his wife knows him so well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I did think it would be fun to take Gohan and show him where we fought and where you were declared the strongest in the world,” she says squeezing his arm. “They sent enough tickets for all of us. We can go today if we want.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan’s face lights up. “Oo, yeah Daddy can we go?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku looks around the room at their friends. “What do you guys think? Wanna check it out?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yamcha puts his arm around Bulma. “I think it sounds awesome. I’d love to check it out.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I agree. That sounds really cool,” Krillin chimes in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What about you girls?” Chi-Chi asks her friends, a couple of whom brought their new boyfriends to the party.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you’ve got tickets, sure. I think it would be fun to learn more about that part of your life. Plus, you snuck off to that tournament without telling a soul. I want to see why,” Sami speaks for the group. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku looks at her and she blushes. He knows why. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan ride Nimbus to the city while their friends fly in their respective air cars. Once they land outside the museum, the fighters hear a voice they recognize immediately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku! Krillin! Yamcha and if it isn’t Ms. Anonymous herself, well, I guess it’s Mrs. Anonymous now,” he says politely kissing Chi-Chi’s hand. The energetic voice belongs to none other than the announcer for the World Martial Arts Tournament. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, uh, hey, man. Good to see ya,” Krillin says shaking his hand. None of them actually know this guy’s name. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can call me Mike. I’m not sure I’ve ever actually formally introduced myself before. Just shouted your fights in the ring.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hi, Mike. It’s great to officially meet you,” Chi-Chi says taking the role of polite spokesperson for the group. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just head through those doors and make your way through. The exhibits start with the first tournament and you’ll find the most recent fights the further back you go. It’s great to see you guys! I’m glad you could make it! I think you’ll find the exhibits entertaining to say the least. Have fun!” With that he leaves the group and greets more guests. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all oo and ah at what they see once they enter. Every room has some piece of memorabilia, stories and pictures from the fights – at least when you get to the year cameras were commonplace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! It’s me!” Roshi points to a picture of himself as the winner of the thirteenth tournament. He stands proudly next to the picture of his younger self. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Very cool, Master Roshi,” Yamcha says. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cameras sure have improved since then,” Bulma teases about the grainy photograph as they keep walking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow. I wish I could’ve fought him,” Goku says pointing to a picture of a huge fighter from the fifteenth tournament. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You fought his son,” Roshi says. “That’s King Chappa’s father.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh wow, that’s awesome,” Goku says more and more glad they came as they walk through the exhibits. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they keep winding into rooms, they stumble upon a wall of pictures featuring many recognizable faces. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look, Gohan. That’s your father,” Chi-Chi says pointing to a life-size picture of Goku as a boy preparing to fight Jackie Chun. The placard next to the picture explains the fight between the two ended up being so intense that spectators and journalists left the scene so there are no photos of the fight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roshi’s face turns beet red when he sees Goku and Krillin looking back and forth between him and Jackie Chun. Whistling he simply walks away and into the next room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stand here, Gohan. Let me take a picture of you next to your father’s picture. Goku he looks just like you!” Gohan obliges but blushes seeing his mother gush over him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trying to save his son anymore embarrassment, Goku picks him up and they walk to the next exhibit featuring his fight with Tien. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy, how old were you in these fights?” Gohan asks amazed seeing everything his father could do at such a young age. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“In that fight back there, I was twelve and, in this fight, I was fifteen,” Goku answers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, he sure was a squatty little thing until we saw him again at the twenty-third tournament,” Bulma teases. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You really did sprout up in those few years,” Roshi says as they walk into the last exhibit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This room is more special than the others. There are life-size cutouts of the finalists in their stances and a television on one wall that plays a loop of the greatest moments from the day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku…” Chi-Chi whispers taking his hand. “Look.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I see it babe.” In front of them is a picture of the moment Chi-Chi was walking away from Goku after their fight. He’s reaching out to take her hand asking her to wait before he darted back in front of her to keep her from leaving. They both remember the moment clearly. She picks Gohan up and squeezes him tight. If neither of them had followed their instincts that day, he wouldn’t be here. The placard next to this photo explains that the two fighters did get married. Goku wraps his arm around his family and kisses his wife’s temple. Fighting has given him everything he has. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sets Gohan down and they continue to examine the room taking their time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mommy, you look mad,” Gohan notes of Chi-Chi’s cut-out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mommy was mad, Gohan. Your father made me mad several different times before our fight and I was ready to beat him up,” she explains. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What did he do to make you so mad?” Gohan asks innocently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku looks at her with pleading eyes asking that she not tell this story, but she can’t be swayed. </em>
</p><p><em>“Would you believe it if I told you that Daddy </em>forgot<em> about Mommy?” Their friends all gather in closer because this moment is a classic. It’ll be the first time </em>her<em> friends actually hear the story. </em></p><p><em>“You </em>forgot<em> Mommy?!” Gohan asks mortified that his father could do such a thing.</em></p><p>
  <em>“I was twelve the last time I saw her! I didn’t forget about her. I didn’t recognize her! Those are two different things,” Goku says defending himself. “The last time I saw her she looked like you but if you were a girl and didn’t have a tail,” he says to Gohan.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi giggles at Goku’s defense and Gohan tries to picture his mother as a little girl. “It all worked out though, Gohan. Your father and I were married almost immediately after the tournament and then we had you. It turned out perfectly,” she says kissing his cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku likes that she can laugh about it now, but he still considers that one of his greatest failures. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, you and Goku didn’t see each other for six years… he forgot who you were… and you two still got married a week later?” Kira asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Why did you bring this up?* Goku asks through their bond, clearly annoyed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi frowns, *I’m sorry. I didn’t really think about them.* She sets Gohan down so he can roam around. “That’s putting it very simply and it’s a story for another time away from little ears. But like I said, Goku and I are more than happy, and it worked-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Excuse me? You’re Chi-Chi, aren’t you?” a tiny voice interrupts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi turns her head down to see two black pigtails and big blue eyes looking up at her. “I am. How can I help you?” </em>
</p><p><em>The little girl does an excited backflip when she realizes she </em>is<em> getting to meet her hero.</em></p><p>
  <em>The group laughs at her spunk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My name is Videl! I’m going to grow up to be a GREAT martial artist just like you!” the little ball of energy says showing off her moves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh yeah? Let’s see whatcha got!” Chi-Chi says squatting and putting flat hands up for the little girl to punch. “Jab! Cross! That’s it! You are very strong,” Chi-Chi encourages. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks! I’ve watched your fight against him,” she points to Goku, “A THOUSAND times! You’re so fast and graceful and yeah, I know you didn’t win but man oh man a girl that can fire a blast like that! My martial arts school has SO many girls in it! We all want to be just like you! You have to come teach us sometime!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi’s face is stunned at the thought that she may have inspired a new generation of young women to take up the sport. That thought never crossed her mind. She fought because she loved it and she could do it with her father. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you think, Chi?” Goku asks helping to pull her out of her shock. It’s rare to see her speechless but his chest is swelling with pride for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi squats again in front of her tiny admirer. “I would be honored to come to your school. I’ve even learned a few things since then. Maybe I can show you something new,” she winks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Videl’s face bursts with happiness as she lunges forward wrapping her arms around Chi-Chi’s neck and pushes her to her bottom. “Thank you thank you thank you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re so welcome. I may even be able to talk him into coming with me,” Chi-Chi says getting up and nodding to Goku. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who? Him? Oh, okay sure,” Videl says clearly unimpressed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The group all suppresses their laughter at her unwitting brutal honesty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Videl? Videl! There you are!” A burly young man jogs into the room and picks up the little girl. “What were you thinking running off like that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, Daddy,” she says knowing she won’t be in trouble for long. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope she didn’t disturb you nice people too much. I don’t think my little girl has ever met a stranger in her nearly four years on earth,” the man apologizes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not at all,” Chi-Chi says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan walks back over after exploring the whole room and hearing the commotion. He looks up at their visitors and becomes very shy when he sees the blue-eyed little girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Videl hops out of her father’s arms and approaches Gohan. “Who are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan scoots back closer to his parents, intimidated by her boldness, and doesn’t answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Videl. Are these your parents?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan nods shyly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gohan, be polite. Speak to her,” Chi-Chi says scooting him forward reminding him of his manners, but his mouth doesn’t seem to be working. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, Gohan! Let’s play!” Videl says tugging his arm and yanking him away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay close, Videl!” her father begs but knows he’ll be hunting her down again soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, thanks for being so kind to her. She can be a little rough around the edges. I’m Hercule, by the way,” he says extending a hand to Goku and Chi-Chi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan feels like he’s been taken hostage by this loud little person whom he’s fairly certain has not taken a breath since they left their parents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that a tail? Is it real? If it’s real that’s weird. And your mom is Chi-Chi? Well I guess that makes Goku your dad. I bet you guys fight and train all the time! My dad fights too. He’s going to be the strongest in the world soon. I’m going to fight in the tournament if they have it again someday and I’M going to win! But I bet it’s so fun to have Chi-Chi as a mom...” she pauses for a moment, her attitude suddenly shifting. “My mom died when I was born.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan looks at her sad eyes when she stops speaking. “I-I’m sorry,” he manages to get out. </em>
</p><p><em>“You </em>can<em> speak! I was beginning to think you’re broken or something.” </em></p><p>
  <em>Just then a couple of boys a few years older than them walk over. “Nice pigtails,” one of them says tugging on Videl’s hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks,” she frowns taking her hair back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And what about you, freak? Is that a tail? Is it real?” the other one says reaching for Gohan’s tail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan quickly wraps it around his waist to keep it from being touched. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ew, it is real. What’s wrong with you?” he asks teasing Gohan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!” Videl says standing in front of Gohan. “Leave him alone!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Or what?” the first boy says pushing her. “You’ll go tell your Mommy and Daddy?” He pushes her again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t have a mommy and I don’t need my Daddy. I can handle you all by myself,” she says pushing him back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little boy stands up tall and pushes her down to the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan watches the interaction and becomes overwhelmed with rage when he sees his new friend being bullied. Unable to control it, his energy starts to build. “Leave her ALONE!” he yells as the pictures on the walls begin to shake, some of the glass cracking. As he struggles to get control, the ground begins to tremble below him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boys, thoroughly freaked out by Gohan, take off running as fast as they can. Videl lays on the floor too stunned to move. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku and Chi-Chi look at each other when they recognize that heightened ki. “GOHAN!” they yell in unison and race to find their son. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gohan! Stop! Settle down!” Goku yells as he sees his son getting worked up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hearing his parents coming, he relaxes, but expending that much energy takes a toll. He collapses and falls asleep in Goku’s arms as soon as his dad gets to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku! Is he okay?” Chi-Chi asks feeling Gohan’s forehead and checking his body for an injury when she reaches them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hercule was right behind them, not as fast, but he scoops his daughter up once he gets there. He’s quickly followed by the rest of their friends. Yamcha, Krillin and Roshi all look at each other, this being the first time they’re getting a glimpse of what the Son child is capable of doing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, Chi-Chi. I think he’s fine. Something really must’ve gotten to him.” Goku notices Videl in her father’s arms. “Videl, do you know what happened?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now she’s feeling timid and shy. She nods and tries to explain. “Some boys were picking on us. One of them pushed me down and Gohan…” She’s at a loss for words. She doesn’t know how to explain what happened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku and Chi-Chi look at each other concerned as they read between the lines. They’re proud of their son for being protective but he really could have hurt someone. They’ve seen him have tantrums before, but this was by far the biggest and the first time he’s displayed his potential strength in public. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Videl,” Chi-Chi says before turning to their friends. “We should probably get Gohan home. Thank you so much for coming to celebrate our little guy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The group heads to the museum exit. The more time her girlfriends spend with them, the more desensitized they become to the peculiarities of their warrior friend and her fighting family and friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku. A word,” Roshi says placing a hand on Goku’s arm before everyone goes their separate ways. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi tells everyone bye while Goku and Roshi speak in private. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku, you have to help him get that under control. He could have seriously hurt himself or others tonight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku looks down at his son sleeping on his shoulder. “I know, Master Roshi. This is the first time I’ve even felt that kind of strength come from him. There have been a few times where he’s done things I couldn’t explain but never anything like this.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I know you’ll handle it. Your grandfather already had that worked out in you by the time I started training you. Just teach Gohan the way he taught you,” he says squeezing Goku’s arm before walking away. “And you may want to keep him away from that little girl for now. He seems pretty taken with her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku laughs quietly thinking back to his son’s shyness. Once everyone is gone, he and Chi-Chi climb Nimbus and head home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ride back is silent, both parents reflecting on their son’s reaction and strength. Goku walks into Gohan’s room and lays him in his bed. Chi-Chi sits down next to him and brushes his hair from his forehead before giving him a gentle kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She closes the door to Gohan’s room so that he can’t hear them talk about him then follows Goku into the kitchen and begins a pot of tea. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s time to train him, Chi-Chi.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi would slam the cabinet door but that would wake their son. “I knew that’s what you were going to say.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, it’s what I was going to say. That’s what he needs. He doesn’t know what to do with his strength.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Except with you, Goku, that’s not all you want to teach him. You’ll have him out there saving the world before he starts kindergarten.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kami, Chi, you know that’s not true. I would never willingly put Gohan in danger, especially while I’m around to take care of any threats. But he needs help or he’s going to seriously hurt someone or worse.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her cheeks are burning. She knows he’s right, but that means admitting defeat and the fact that her child is no longer her baby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But, if Gohan is capable of saving the world, what’s wrong with that?” Goku posits. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stunned, she turns around from the stove. “Don’t you hear yourself? That’s insane! He is three years old! He is too young for us to be having this conversation!” Having lost her appetite for tea, she turns off the stove and storms into their bedroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sighing, Goku rests his elbows on the kitchen counter before following her back to their room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi, I only meant that if Gohan has that kind of power, what’s wrong if he uses it someday? Not tomorrow, but someday. Things are peaceful now, sure. But you and I both know it won’t last.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi winces at that thought knowing exactly what he means: her family risking their lives for the sake of the world. She’s done thinking about and talking about this. They go through their nightly routine in silence before getting in their respective sides of the bed. Chi-Chi lays down with her back facing him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good night, Chi,” Goku says turning out the lamp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi lays there for an hour staring through the window at the crescent moon cringing at the thought that the world could rely on her baby someday. But… What would be worse is that her baby isn’t ready for it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can train him, Goku,” she says still facing the window. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stirs at the sound of her voice. Sleep came easier for him. “Huh, Chi?” </em>
</p><p><em>“You can, well, </em>we<em> can begin training him. You’re right. He needs help.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Goku scoots over and pulls her close to him but she remains rigid. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But Goku, so help me if I see you too rough with him or hard on him. Treat him like you do me, even though I always ask you to be harder on me. But don’t train with him the way you do your friends.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chi don’t worry. Right now, I just want to teach him some basics. Ki control is priority. We can’t send him to kindergarten worried that he’s going to bring the building down.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She chuckles faintly which gets on her nerves. He’ll know he’s breaking through her icy exterior. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiles feeling her relax and pulls her even tighter. Feeling her butt against him, his body moves on its own and slowly grinds against her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku.” Her tone is annoyed but her scent says otherwise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know what it does to me when you’re mad at me,” he says taking her ear in his mouth, grinding a little more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku. No. I’m not done being mad at you yet,” she huffs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s fine. Be mad. In fact, would it make you made if I…” His voice fades as he rolls her to her back and tears her nightgown in two. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes pop open and her cheeks turn red. “Goku! You know I love this nightgown!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry,” he lies. “You probably really like these too.” He rips off her panties.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She growls at him. Knowing just how to get him back, she wraps her legs around his waist and digs her heel into his tail stub. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He falls forward and roars into the pillow. “You’re going to pay for that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulls his face in for a deep kiss. “Kami, I hope so.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Gohan sits in the cave by the fire after Chi-Chi has fallen asleep still struggling with everything that has happened over the last twenty-four hours. Unable to sleep, he ventures outside into the night and sits on the edge of the cliff.</p><p>“I’m hungry,” he cries to himself. He’s been hungry before, but he’s always known where his next meal was coming from. Now, he’s stranded on top of a mountain and has no idea how he and his mom are going to eat. “I’m cold… I’m hungry… and I want my daddy!” he cries into the night.</p><p>Piccolo is watching from the distance waiting to see what the little Son boy will do in his state of grief. Will he rise to the occasion or whine and cry himself back to sleep?</p><p>Gohan looks down from the cliff trying to see if he can climb down but is too afraid to try, especially at night. Worst case scenario, his mom can fly them down tomorrow and they can hunt or fish or something. He follows a trail of moonlight shining on his feet up to the celestial body in the sky. “Wow… so that’s what the moon looks like when it’s full. I’ve never seen…”</p><p>
  <em>Badump.</em>
</p><p>“What in the world is happening to him?” Piccolo asks himself when he sees the little boy suddenly transfixed.</p><p>
  <em>Badump.</em>
</p><p>Piccolo looks at the moon and then back at Gohan. “It’s the moon… It’s doing somethi… Gohan! Look away!” But it’s too late.</p><p>
  <em>Badump.</em>
</p><p>Chi-Chi wakes up feeling her son’s spiked energy and looks around in the cave frantically for her child. “Gohan?! Where are you?!” She sprints outside and sees something happening to her little boy. “GOHAN!” She watches in horror as her four-year-old begins to transform before her very eyes. “GOHAN!!” Feeling Piccolo’s energy, she looks up in the sky. “What did you do to him?!”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything! He looked at the moon and now this!”</p><p>“The moon,” she gasps. Chi-Chi watches as her son is now a gargantuan ape-like creature terrorizing the area. She flies up to Gohan. “Gohan! It’s me! It’s Mommy! Baby, listen to me!” Her pleas are met with a hand that tries to swat her away like a fly. “Piccolo! We have to do something! He’s out of control!”</p><p> Piccolo can only come up with one idea. If the moon made him like this, then no moon would undo it, right? “Aaaarghh!” He points a blast of ki into the sky and obliterates the moon entirely causing darkness to overwhelm them.</p><p>Chi-Chi lights up her ki like a lightning bug so that she can see what happens with Gohan.</p><p>Gohan holds his head and roars in pain as he wobbles on the terrain.</p><p>“Oh Gohan! I’m here!” Chi-Chi yells flying next to him and following him down back to the earth as he shrinks back to his normal size and body. Picking him up, Chi-Chi cradles her naked son and checks every inch of him for an injury.</p><p>Suddenly, Kami materializes before the trio.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Piccolo grunts.</p><p>“The child’s tail. It needs to be removed. Like Goku’s,” Kami says plainly.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Chi-Chi says standing up with Gohan in her arms.</p><p>“His tail is the source of his transformation. Without it he won’t be able to transform anymore. And without the moon, the Saiyans that are coming won’t be able to transform either. A more level playing-field, to be sure.”</p><p>Chi-Chi begins thinking back on her conversations with Goku regarding what happened to his tail…</p><p>
  <em>“I’m still not following. Why did Kami remove your tail? What does it have to do with the moon?” Chi-Chi asks as they soak in the tub of their snowy mountain cabin enjoying the last night of their honeymoon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I really don’t know. He just said he could restore the moon if I let him remove my tail so that’s what I did.” </em>
</p><p>“You… You knew?” she growls at Kami. “You knew that Gohan could do this and didn’t say <em>anything</em>?! You’re the guardian of Earth and didn’t think this information would be helpful?!”</p><p>Kami gulps seeing Goku’s wife so unhappy with him but stands his ground. “Chi-Chi, it was not my place to interfere. As a deity, I cannot intercede on behalf of everyone and while your family does hold a special place in my heart, I have to let things unfold as naturally as possible.”</p><p>“You removed Goku’s tail! How is THAT not interference?!” Chi-Chi’s face turns white when she remembers something else.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh!” Bulma whisper-yells. “Let me see him!” she says taking the sleeping newborn in her arms. Goku follows closely not willing to be more than an arms-length away from his child. “Geez, Goku. I won’t drop him, I promise.” She looks down at the furry appendage attached to the baby. “So… You guys are going to keep the tail?” she chuckles nervously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi and Goku look at each other confused by the question. “Of course. Why wouldn’t we? I still wish I had mine,” he answers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulma, Roshi, Krillin and Yamcha all look at each other anxiously but try to keep a poker face. “Oh… no reason…” Roshi responds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi and Goku look at each other again. Why is their energy so unsettled? Oh, well. A question for later. </em>
</p><p>Chi-Chi takes off her training top and bundles up her son. “I will be back in the morning,” she says placing him next to the fire in the cave. “My son will be healthy and <em>whole</em> when I get back tomorrow or so help me, I will wish Goku back right now to deal with this. Do <em>not</em> touch his tail. If there is no moon, he is no longer a threat.” She flies off at record speed.</p><p>“Where is she going?” Piccolo asks Kami.</p><p>“To Kame House.”  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As she flies, Chi-Chi focuses on all of the other conversations she and Goku have had about his tail or the full moon.</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi leans forward and turns around so she can see his face, her own expression perplexed. “How have you never seen a full moon?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh boy. How does he explain this? “Well, Grandpa always told me to never go out during a full moon when I was young because there was a scary creature that came out where we lived.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This isn’t getting any clearer for Chi-Chi. At first, she thought he was joking but his face is very somber. “A creature that comes out during the full moon? Those are just stories elders tell children to get them to go to bed early. You were so young when your grandfather died that he didn’t have a chance to tell you that wasn’t true. There aren’t any creatures that come out during a full moon, Goku. I promise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku isn’t ready to tell her the whole truth… that the creature is who ended his grandfather’s life. He tightens his fists but quickly suppresses his anger, trying to prevent Chi-Chi from picking up on it. “No, Chi-Chi. He was serious.”</em>
</p><p>Chi-Chi grabs her chest while she’s races through the night sky. “Oh, Kami… This means…” she flies to the ground and falls to her knees.</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi stirs in the bed and rolls over when she hears Goku making noise. She reaches over and turns on the lamp. “Goku? What are you doing?” she yawns. “Why are you putting your gi on? It’s after midnight?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walks over to her side of the bed and puts his hand on her pregnant belly while giving her a kiss. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep. I’ll be back soon.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sits up in the bed. “What? Where are you going? It’s so late.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The light from the full moon peeking through the window pricks his skin and begins stirring the animal in him. He has to fight with every ounce of control not to have his way with her, but tonight his primal instincts are focused on another goal. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back before sunrise.” He grabs his grandpa’s power pole and begins to walk out of their room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now she’s annoyed. She stands up to follow him out of the room. “Son Goku. You do not get to abandon your pregnant wife in the middle of the night without an explanation. Tell me where you are going right now!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s none of your business!” he snaps, and she takes a wary step back. He’s never raised his voice at her before and there’s something different about his eyes. They have what she’s come to call his full moon haze. After her second month of pregnancy she decided she couldn’t handle their carnal full moon activities – or his calloused attitude that comes with it – and they’ve avoided the moon for the last three months.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“O-Okay, Goku…” she stutters. “I’ll see you when you get back,” she says turning around to go back to their room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shakes his head to try and come to his senses and follows her back to their room. “Dammit, Chi-Chi. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I was trying to do all of this without waking you and was going to tell you tomorrow.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She goes to their bathroom and shuts the door – partly to use the bathroom for the fiftieth time that day but also because she wants a door between them right now. She’s not afraid he’ll hurt her, but she doesn’t want him to see her cry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He leans against the other side of the door. “Chi,” his tone finally softer, “I’m sorry. Please come out.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Go away, Goku,” she sniffs. “Go do whatever mystery middle-of-the-night training you have planned and come back after the moon goes down and you’re not an asshole anymore.” She gives him a few seconds and still sees his shadow under the door. “I mean it, Goku. We were supposed to sleep through the full moon. You know how you get. So, get out and come back when the sun comes up.” </em>
</p><p><em>He doesn’t argue with her. It </em>is<em> probably for the best and he still has plans, so he leaves. </em></p><p>
  <em>Once she feels him away from the house, she climbs back in bed and reads a baby book until she falls back asleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chi,” Goku sits on the edge of the bed and gently nudges her. “Chi-Chi, wake up, babe.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She groans still tired. It was not the best night of sleep she’s ever had. “What?” she says opening one eye at him before rolling over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He frowns seeing she’s still not happy with him. “I’m sorry.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For what?” she asks crankily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For yelling at you for no reason and for not telling you what was going on.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Which was?” she asks still not ready to forgive him until she gets all of the information.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get dressed. I want to show you something.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Annoyed, she sighs but obliges. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku waits for her outside and turns the fishes he caught for them over the fire. He felt like the least he could do was cook breakfast after snapping at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her anger begins to melt when she sees that he’s trying to make up for it. “Goku, you didn’t have to do this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I did. I’m really sorry, Chi-Chi.” He bends down and cautiously kisses her cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I will. The fish should be ready by the time we get back. Hang on.” Scooping her up, he takes off flying to a part of Mt. Paozu they’ve yet to explore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi studies his face as they fly instead of talking to him. By his chiseled expression, she can tell something serious is going on and can feel his need to protect is stronger than usual in their bond. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, we’re here,” Goku says as they descend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks around them. It just looks like the rest of Mt. Paozu. “What’s here, Goku?” she asks thinking she’s overlooking something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chi…” he hesitates as he looks for the words. “I’ve never told you about how my grandpa died.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shakes her head. “No, honey. You haven’t. My father always assumed he passed of natural causes so that’s what I thought. Was it not?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku shakes his head and sighs in defeat. “Do you remember on our honeymoon how I told you about the monster he warned me about? The one that only comes out on the full moon?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nods, concern growing on her face. </em>
</p><p><em>“Chi-Chi, that monster </em>was<em> real, and I know it because that’s what killed my grandpa.” </em></p><p>
  <em>A lump forms in her throat as she feels the sadness and shame build in her husband. “Goku… I don’t know what to say… And you saw this?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. I didn’t see it happen, at least I don’t remember it if I did. But I found his body the next day. All I remember is going to bed that night and I woke up outside the next morning a hundred yards away.” He points to a path of trees that look younger than the ones around them. “I followed a trail of giant tracks through there looking for him and this is where I found him,” he says pointing to the spot where they now stand. His fists grip tightly. “That monster crushed him, Chi-Chi. It killed him and there was nothing I could do to stop it.” He falls forward and hammers the ground, sending a shockwave through the woods. The trees rustle and birds fly away scared. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She puts two and two together. “You went out last night to find the monster didn’t you… You were trying to protect us,” she says putting her hand on her belly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t answer but she knows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi tries to maintain her composure when all she wants to do is sob. Her husband needs her to be strong right now. She gets on her knees next to him; she doesn’t touch him but sits reverently next to him as he silently grieves. How long has he kept that inside? How long has he needed to open up to someone? Is this what sparked his need to be stronger than anyone else in the world? Is this the reason he became so protective? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once his energy begins to calm, she places a loving hand on his fist. “Goku.” She tries to get his attention, but he continues to stare at the ground. “Goku, look at me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sits back on the grass, the pounding in his ears beginning to cease as he focuses on his wife’s soothing voice.</em>
</p><p><em>Gently, she turns his face toward hers. “Goku, listen to me,” she says hoping he will hear her words. “What happened that day was not your fault. Not even close. You were a child. And if I know you, I’m positive you tried to help your grandfather. You probably sustained an injury trying to fight that creature that prevents you from remembering the entire ordeal. Why else would you have woken up outside?” She scoots her pregnant body closer, again, trying to take up as much space as she can. If he doesn’t hear anything else, she hopes he hears this, “Goku. It was </em>not<em> your fault.” </em></p><p>
  <em>He rests his forearms on his knees but remains silent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There are not words to adequately express how deeply sad I am that you had to experience something that terrible. No child should ever go through something like that, much less alone.” After a moment, she stands and looks for medium and large stones on the riverbank. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi that baby book said you weren’t supposed to lift heavy things,” he finally speaks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This isn’t heavy to me Goku. You should know that,” she says firmly but respectfully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watches curiously as she collects them and brings five armfuls next to him. Next, she begins to carefully stack them, fitting each one together like a puzzle piece.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When I was old enough to understand that my mother died, I realized that my father was still mourning her. I’m certain his grief contributed to his rage,” she says as she builds a small stone tower. “I prayed to Kami asking what I could do to lighten my father’s burden and got a strange idea. For months, I trained by filling up my school backpack with stones and running the trails around the castle. I added a stone each week. My intention was not to get stronger. Obviously that happened, but I wanted to physically feel the burden of my father’s grief and I also hoped that with each weight I could carry, that pain would fall off of him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku looks at her with sad eyes thinking about her own sorrow. He would lay down his life to spare her any pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Once my backpack was full, I had to find a larger bag, then an even larger bag and another. I did this for years, praying to Kami every day that I would reach the limit of my father’s burden and carry it all. But he only got angrier and angrier.” She stacks more stones. “One day, the weight was finally too much. I could barely move. I collapsed in the woods but then I heard the commotion in the kingdom and found the castle on fire. I’m sure you remember how we were cursed,” she says filled with shame. “My father sent me to find the Bansho Fan, but I ran away instead. I was angry with Kami for not giving me my father’s burden. I was angry with my father for letting his rage consume him and destroy our kingdom. And I was angry with myself for not being strong enough to take it from him.” Her tower is almost complete, but she leaves the smallest two stones on the ground. “You found me the next day, Goku. You didn’t realize it, but by helping us, you carried the rest of the burden that I was too weak to carry. You saved my kingdom, my father from his madness, and me from making a terrible mistake.” Feeling the warmth from that memory, she brushes his cheek with the back of her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at her remembering the day they met. He had no idea that time was so complicated for her. </em>
</p><p><em>“Once the fire was out, I found the stones I dropped in the woods and my father and I built the memorial for my mother you saw next to my meditation rock.” She hands him one of the remaining two stones and takes the other for herself. “Goku, I’ll never be able to fully carry this burden for you and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you sooner. I would give my life if it meant taking that pain from you. But if you’ll leave what you can here, I </em>will<em> carry that for you.” She places her rock on the top tier and patiently waits for him to do the same. </em></p><p>
  <em>He looks down at the stone in his hand. For him, it’s little more than paper but it’s somehow heavier than anything he’s ever held. He looks up at his wife’s eyes. They’re full of strength and compassion. Again, he questions how he lived so much of his life without knowing her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nods in encouragement and he places the final stone on top. Suddenly he feels a thousand times lighter, as if he’d been wearing the heaviest weighted training clothes possible and they just dissolved. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Knowing their memorial is missing a final touch, she grabs a handful of wildflowers and places them at the base of the tower. Now, it’s perfect. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku stands next to his bride and looks at the finished work. Minutes ago, he was a raging storm ready to explode and somehow this little person calmed him using her voice and river rocks. He looks down at her and she kisses him sweetly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please don’t go through things alone, Goku. Please. I am here to help you and you are here to help me. I know I couldn’t have fought with you last night but what if something terrible had happened?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shakes his head and rests his hands on her belly. “That wasn’t going to happen. That fight was too important.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She frowns slightly because she doesn’t think he got the point. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But you’re right,” he continues. “I’ll tell you what’s going on next time.” He takes her hand, and they begin walking back to their home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wonder what happened to the creature?” she ponders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I really don’t know. My grandfather said it came out every full moon. Maybe it’s not around here anymore or maybe it died…” Goku thinks out loud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, we’ve walked all over Mt. Paozu and haven’t seen any sign of it. I don’t think you need to worry anymore.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He exhales a breath of relief hoping she’s right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stops them in their tracks. “And if it comes back again? We’ll handle it. Together.”</em>
</p><p>Alone on the ground, Chi-Chi vomits at all of the realizations hitting her at once. What if Gohan had transformed and they didn’t know it was him? What if he had transformed and hurt someone? And now she has to tell Goku that he… that he… She heaves even more. “I… I have to tell him… that he killed his grandfather.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sun is rising at Kame House, or what’s left of it. Roshi found tarps in the attic to temporarily close the gaping hole of his home. He, Krillin, Bulma and Yamcha sit around the table sharing a pot of coffee. None of them got much sleep after the events of yesterday.</p><p>“We need to go find Chi-Chi and Gohan. She was emotional yesterday. I’m sure she’s regretting her decision to follow Piccolo to Kami knows where with her son,” Krillin says being the first one to speak since they got up.</p><p>Yamcha agrees. “Yeah, I think you’re right. Goku will kill us if he gets back in a year and we left them alone with Piccolo the whole time he was gone.”</p><p>“But we also need to find the Dragon Balls fast. Just so we know where they are. Something might change and they could need us to wish Goku back sooner. Plus, we’re not the only ones who know about them. If someone else finds them and uses them, we won’t be able to bring Goku back at all,” Bulma shrewdly observes.</p><p>“We could split up. Krillin and I can go get Chi-Chi and Gohan and you two can go get the Dragon Balls. Chi-Chi said they already have four at their house,” Master Roshi recommends.</p><p>“Uh, guys. I don’t think finding her will be that hard,” Krillin says as he’s the first one to notice her raging energy racing toward them.</p><p>They dart outside and wait on the sand for her to get closer.</p><p>“Oh, no. She doesn’t have Gohan. This can’t be good,” Roshi says as his heart begins to pound. Surely Gohan is still alive.</p><p>Chi-Chi lands in front of them with a force that creates powerful waves in the ocean. She’s missing her shirt leaving her in a sports bra and pants. Her hair has fallen completely; her face and body look like she’s been laying on the ground and her lips are chapped and lightly bleeding from flying so much.</p><p>The four all look nervously between them as they wait for her to speak. The longer she’s silent, the more worried they are that something has happened to Gohan.</p><p>Bulma finds her voice. “Chi-Chi… Is everything-”</p><p>She’s hushed by Chi-Chi’s hand in the air. “Not. Another. Word.”</p><p>Chi-Chi stands opposite her friends on the beach. If looks could kill, they would be ash on the sand. She takes a step forward. “You all knew and didn’t say a word.”</p><p>They remain silent but are still confused.</p><p>“How could you never tell us that Gohan could transform into that creature?”</p><p>All of the color drains from their faces.</p><p>“How could you keep a secret like that from, Goku?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Could you have taken that secret to your grave if Goku had killed his child thinking it was the creature that killed his grandfather?”</p><p>More silence.</p><p>“You were his best friends!” She rebukes as her yell echoes across the water. Feeling tears creep into her eyes, she knows it’s time to wrap this up. “You have a year to prepare your defense to Goku. Good luck with that.” The only sound that can be heard is the tide washing in. She turns to leave but has one final thought. “Find the Dragon Balls before the day is over. Do <em>not</em> be the reason I cannot bring my husband home,” she says looking over her shoulder.</p><p>They look in her sad, tired, and angry eyes before she shoots back off the way she came.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku, you said something weird yesterday at the doctor’s appointment that’s been on my mind,” Chi-Chi says they walk through Mt. Paozu with her hand on her belly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku hops up to grab a branch and shake a few apples down for them. “Oh, yeah? What’s that, Chi?” he says juggling the ones he caught before handing one to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She takes a bite as her little one is craving an apple. “You-” she swallows her bite, “you said that your tail stub is sensitive. You’ve never told me that before. Does it hurt? Can I help?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sits down on the grass and gently tugs her down, catching her before she can hit the grass. “No, babe. It doesn’t hurt. Not all the time. But if it gets kicked in a fight or something, it really hurts then. I never try to show it. I hate having that kind of weakness. It’s like,” he takes a bite, “you remember when you pulled on my tail when we were kids?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nods. “You collapsed,” she giggles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, you think you’re funny,” he says kissing the top of her head. “Well, it’s not quite the same thing. I don’t become completely powerless but it’s like it’s connected to all of the nerves in my body. It sends a shock through my system.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm,” Chi-Chi thinks. “Roll over on your stomach. Let me look at it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulls off his shirt and lays down. “You’re not going to kick it are you?” he jokes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I might. Keep your guard up,” she chuckles. Leaning down, she caresses the muscles in his back and trails her fingers to just above his stub. With one finger, the traces a circle around his stub. “Does it hurt here?” she asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shivers. “N-no… It tickles I guess more than anything.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to touch it, but I’ll be very gentle. I promise.” Using the same one finger, she brushes the small patch of fur on his lower back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, fuck, Chi,” he groans as his whole body slightly jerks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She quickly pulls her hand away. “Did I hurt you?” That’s not a word they use outside of the bedroom… or the kitchen floor… or the living room… or the woods. The point is that’s a word for sex. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No… The opposite, actually. It felt really good. Do it again, but still be soft.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She caresses the skin around the stub again before brushing her whole hand across. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi,” he growls pushing himself up and smashing his lips against hers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What…” She tries to get a question out but he’s devouring her face. She pushes him back with her palm. “Goku, what was that? Does it feel… good… when I touch you there?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He brings her back close and nibbles her ear. “When you touch me like that, it feels so good.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lust begins to consume the two and he lays her down on the forest floor. He unbuttons her dress, exposing her lacy white bra and pregnant belly before tugging down her panties. Her scent fills his nostrils, and he must have a taste. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi grips the earth around her as her husband picks her up from underneath and takes her in his mouth. “Yes… Go-Goku… Don’t stop…” she pants. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He picks up the pace and pulls her in even tighter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku… Goku… GOKU!” Chi-Chi writhes in pleasure on his face as he holds her hips firmly in place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not wasting any time, he lowers her to the ground, pulls down his gi pants and thrusts into her. “Ngh… Chi… How does it feel so good every. fucking. time…” he asks as the last three words are punctuated by a powerful thrust. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She bites her lip and smiles knowing she’s the only one with this power over him. “You love this, don’t you, Goku?” she purrs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He muffles her arrogance with his mouth, kissing her hard. “Don’t even think about getting cocky,” he warns. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why not? No matter what, I’m the only person on earth that can defeat you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He leans back and pulls her up with him, sinking his teeth gently into her shoulder causing her to twitch in his arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where’s that attitude now?” he snarls as he pumps into her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rests her head on his shoulder and clings to his back barely able to keep up with him. Looking down his back, she sees what started this whole interaction to begin with. She sneaks her right hand under his arm and down his torso. Unsure how this is going to go, she holds on to his neck tightly and then gently rubs his stub with her fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku’s body moves on its own as he rams her into a tree, still having the forethought to protect her head and back from the impact. He pistons harder and faster and she screams into his ear as her skin presses into the bark of the tree. Moving his lips to her mark he sucks the spot sending them both over the edge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She falls forward on his chest completely spent. With her still attached, he walks them to collect their clothes before making their way back home on foot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So…” she says once she’s somewhat caught her breath. “Tail stub?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckles kissing her cheek. “Looks that way.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi’s getting closer to the camp she left Gohan with Piccolo and Kami. Knowing that her son will be more than hungry, she dives into a body of water and looks for some fishes to take back. Finding two that should fill him, she flies out of the water carrying the fishes by their tails over her back.</p><p>As she gets closer, she feels for Piccolo and Kami but can’t detect either. She lands in front of the cave where she left Gohan and smiles when she sees that he’s still sleeping, his tail still attached. He’s expended so much energy since yesterday. Not waking him yet, she sets up a fire outside, spears her catch and sets them to roast. She doesn’t have any of her seasonings or the sides she usually serves but at least he will get a full belly. “This oughtta wake him up,” she says smelling them cook and finally feeling like she’s done something to help her son in the last twenty-four hours.</p><p>Gohan walks out of the cave wearing his mom’s shirt and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. “Mom? What happened to my clothes?”</p><p>Chi-Chi rushes over to her son and snatches him up. “Gohan. I’m so glad you’re okay.”</p><p>“Huh? Why wouldn’t I be okay?” he says confused.</p><p>Chi-Chi debates internally on whether she should tell him but decides that’s a conversation for which Goku should also be there. “It’s just been a crazy twenty-four hours, baby.”</p><p>Gohan licks his lips when he sees the fish cooking over her shoulder. “Mom, is that for us?”</p><p>“Of course, silly,” she says putting him down. “Let’s eat.”</p><p>Gohan rushes over and starts eating almost as quickly as his father.</p><p>Chi-Chi looks up when she feels Piccolo has returned. She’d never say it out loud but she’s glad to see him. He lowers himself to the ground with an armful of apples, surprising her that the reason he left was to get them food.</p><p>“Are those for us?” she asks.</p><p>Piccolo’s cheeks turn purple knowing he’s been caught in his act of kindness. He was originally planning on dumping them for the kid then leaving. “Yeah but don’t get used to it. I expect you both to make your own way out here,” he grunts.</p><p>Her lip turns up in a small smile, but she doesn’t embarrass him anymore.</p><p>“I’ll only help you in one other way.”   </p><p>The two Sons stand up curious. By way of what Chi-Chi can only describe as magic, Piccolo points at them and suddenly they’re both in completely new clothes that match Goku’s orange fighting gi and boots. Gohan looks down to see a sword in his hand and Chi-Chi reaches behind her back to feel a bow and quiver of arrows.</p><p>“The tools will help you survive out here,” he explains. “The gis are like Goku’s but the symbol means you’re officially a member of my camp.”</p><p>Chi-Chi and Gohan each turn their backs to the other so they can see the symbol.</p><p>“Thank you, Piccolo,” Chi-Chi says still taken aback by his generosity but quickly reminds herself that this is only due to them having a common enemy. “But I can use ki to hunt. You should keep these,” she says pulling them off.</p><p>“Do you hit your target on the first time every time you use ki?”</p><p>She blushes. No, she doesn’t. In close range? Sure. But from any real distance she still struggles to get it right the first time.</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, Chi. You gotta focus,” Goku gently scolds. “You get too worked up and end up firing multiple blasts hoping you hit your target instead of taking your time and focusing. In all the time you’re doing rapid-fire, they can move through those attacks and catch you off guard. You’re not covering your bases. In fact, you’re making yourself very vulnerable.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve seen you do it,” she rebuts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s a little different for me. Number one, I can take more damage and have faster reflexes than you. If they manage to slip through my attacks, it’s not as likely that I’ll get hurt. Secondly, what you see as random rapid-fire attacks are typically not random. Most of those hit and I’m keeping the opponent down or at least doing damage.” He puts his hands on her shoulders. “Now, try again.” </em>
</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Piccolo says crossing his arms. “I think you’ll find that’s a skillset that will carry you beyond this year in the wilderness.”</p><p>Not arguing anymore, she puts them back on.</p><p>“Now,” he says in a voice that commands their attention. “We have work to do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this chapter you see we went to a museum for the World Martial Arts Tournament. I've seen this in a few different fics but most notably in Life With You by ElisaJ. Thanks for the inspiration.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Inherited Abilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now,” Piccolo says in a voice that commands their attention. “We have work to do.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s nerves unsettle seeing the serious demeanor on Piccolo’s face. This is the same person that hates her husband. She knows the truce is temporary between Goku and Piccolo. Hopefully, he’ll train them honorably in Goku’s absence.</p><p>“Um, what’s first Mr. Piccolo?” Gohan asks finally feeling brave enough to speak to his new ally.</p><p>Piccolo crosses his arms. “What’s first is survival. I’ll be leaving you alone out here for the next three months.”</p><p>“You’re leaving us out here? How is that supposed to help us prepare for the Saiyans?” Chi-Chi asks.</p><p>“You’re both weak and soft. Goku had gotten weak, also. He slacked since the tournament and I can only imagine you’re both to blame.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s cheeks burn at the insult of her entire family. “He wasn’t weak. He was happy.”</p><p>“Happiness breeds contentment. Contentment breeds complacency. Complacency breeds weakness.”</p><p>Chi-Chi knows he’s right to an extent. Goku did train and he trained her. But neither of them pushed themselves to their limits. Nine times out of ten, their training sessions ended with their clothes on the forest floor.</p><p>Piccolo turns to leave them. “I’ll be back in three months. And don’t even think about trying to leave. I’ll know.”</p><p>“Wait, Piccolo,” Chi-Chi rushes to him out of earshot from Gohan before he can leave. “Raditz’s body. Someone needs to do something with it. I know there are some people out there that would kill to get their hands on it that <em>shouldn’t</em>,” she heeds.</p><p>He grimaces. “What would someone want with a dead body?”</p><p>“It’s not just a dead body. It’s a dead <em>alien</em> body. When I was pregnant with Gohan we had some complications. Knowing what I know now, I understand why. But…” She doesn’t really feel like explaining the whole situation. “If the wrong people get their hands on Raditz… I just need you to trust me. Okay?”</p><p>Trust her? That’s something nobody has ever asked of him. But he sees the grim look on her face. This is serious to her. “I’ll take care of it.” With that, he takes off into the sky.</p><p>Chi-Chi turns around to see a frightened Gohan. “Mommy… How can we live out here?” he asks with small tears in his eyes.</p><p>She squats in front of her son and wipes them away. “Don’t worry, Gohan. Just think of it as a really long camping trip. We were always okay on camping trips.”</p><p>“Daddy was there,” he notes.</p><p>Putting her hands on her hips she fakes offense. “Hey, now. Your mom can be every bit as tough as Daddy when she needs to be. I just didn’t have to be when he was around. But Piccolo is right. It’s time for us both to be tough. I know you can fish and forage, but by the time this is over, I want you to shock your daddy by showing him that you can hunt!” she says trying to make this seem more like a game than survival.</p><p>“You think I could hunt like Daddy does?” he says with his father’s eyes beaming up at her.</p><p>She smiles warmly. “I know you can. You track almost as well as he does. Your super nose helps you with that,” she says poking his nose. “Let’s go explore the area a bit more. Think back to your lessons with Daddy. What do you think is the first thing we need to find?”</p><p>Gohan thinks for a moment. It has to be food or water. “Water?” he guesses with a fifty-fifty shot at being right.</p><p>“Yes, that’s right. There’s a lake not far from here, but we have to boil the water before we can drink it. So, let’s make some containers to store our water and collect as much as we can so we don’t have to collect water every day.”</p><p>He hops on her back and the two start flying toward the small body of water. But on their way, they’re suddenly confronted in the air by a new face.</p><p>Startled, Chi-Chi stands up tall ready to defend while Gohan wraps his tail around her waist.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you,” the stranger says as the three stare at each other in midair. He’s riding a magic carpet and holding a large box.</p><p>This is definitely a new one for Chi-Chi. She raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t seem to be hostile, but she has no idea why someone else would be out here. “Who are you?” she asks cautiously.</p><p>“I apologize that our first meeting is under these circumstances. I am a friend to Goku and am here on behalf of Kami.”</p><p>Chi-Chi looks at him closely and recalls Goku describing another character from his time at Kami’s Temple. “You’re Mr. Popo. You assist Kami with guarding the earth.”</p><p>He nods. “Yes, that is correct. I simply came to bring you this,” he says opening the large container.</p><p>Chi-Chi could nearly cry at what she sees. The box is filled with some essential supplies – a pot for boiling water, containers for storing food and water, and basic hygiene and medical supplies. “Mr. Popo,” she gasps. “Thank you so much,” she says pulling the box in her arms.</p><p>He simply nods at her gratitude.</p><p>“Oh, Mr. Popo,” she says before he has a chance to leave. “Would you be able to do one other thing for me? If it’s not too much trouble.”</p><p>“If it is in my power, then of course.”</p><p>She smiles. “Could you get a message to my father and let him know what’s going on? He’ll be panicking when he doesn’t hear from me and I’m not sure our friends will let him know. Please assure him we’re fine and that Goku will be back and that he doesn’t need to worry.” She knows he will anyway, but this is the best she can do for now.</p><p>He nods. “I will see to it. Good luck Son Chi-Chi and Son Gohan,” he says before zipping off on his carpet.</p><p>Balancing Gohan on her back and the box in her arms, Chi-Chi glides to the earth.</p><p>“Wow, Mommy. He was really nice,” Gohan says rifling through the box.</p><p>Chi-Chi has a sneaking suspicion this was Kami’s way of apologizing for keeping the secret about Goku. Whatever his motivation, she’s grateful. She was still trying to figure out how she was going to get her baby clean drinking water. She looks up at the heavens and silently thanks Kami for the gesture.</p><p>“Mommy, do you know how to use this?” Gohan asks holding up a collapsible water container.</p><p>“I do, actually. It’s not difficult.” She pops it open and shows him the barrel shaped container. “Let’s go fill these up then head back to camp and get some rest.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“We’re close, Mommy. I can smell it,” Gohan whispers as they quietly fly through the forest. “Turn that way,” he says pointing his finger to the right.</p><p>Chi-Chi does as her son instructs and readies her bow. Today, she is responsible for killing their dinner. Weapons training is something she mastered as a child, but it was little more than pageantry. She preferred to use her body should a weapon ever be needed so she didn’t keep up the skills. Now that she’s living in the wilderness and shooting every day, her aim is more than exact.</p><p>“There it is,” Gohan whispers very quietly pointing to a large stag. He hops off her back and clings to a tree as Chi-Chi pulls an arrow out of her quiver. She pulls the arrow back in her bow and lines the animal her sights. Exhaling, she releases her arrow at her target.</p><p>“Nice shot!” Gohan says pouncing back to her.</p><p>“Thanks, baby,” she says flying them over to their dinner. “He has a good coat, too. This will be a nice addition to some of the other skins we have to sleep on.”</p><p>Gohan rubs his hand over the animal’s fur. “It’s warm. That’ll be nice.”</p><p>“You got that right. Now, you know the rule. Whoever kills it doesn’t have to carry it.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know,” he says hoisting the animal up by it’s legs.</p><p>That always makes Chi-Chi chuckle. Gohan’s little body carrying something that large looks so funny, but the boy definitely inherited his father’s natural strength. He’s mastered fishing but has yet to kill anything on land. After watching him hunt for two months now, she’s figured out that it’s not a lack of skill that prevents him from making a kill. It’s his gentle nature. He seems to connect personally with the animals in the forest. His father is the same way but also knows it’s all about the circle of life. She worries about his tenderness being problematic should he ever be against an opponent.</p><p>The pair head back to camp on foot and Chi-Chi collects some fruits for a sweet treat after dinner.</p><p>“You know, I think we make a pretty good team, kiddo,” Chi-Chi says to her son.</p><p>“I think so, too, Mommy. Daddy’s gonna be jealous he missed out on all the fun,” he giggles.</p><p>Chi-Chi snickers. This is not her definition of fun. Not even close but she’s thankful her child isn’t miserable.</p><p>“But I guess the fun will be over soon, huh, Mommy?” Gohan says sadly.</p><p>She frowns at the change in his mood. “What do you mean, sweetie?”</p><p>“Well, I guess we’re getting closer to training with Mr. Piccolo.”</p><p>She nods. “Yes, that’s true. And I don’t want to lie to you. I don’t think it’s going to be fun. I think it’s going to be hard.”</p><p>She stops walking and puts her haul of fruits on the forest floor and takes the stag off of his shoulders. “Gohan, you understand he’s going to train you without me, right?”</p><p>He nods sadly. “But why?”</p><p>She searches for a way to explain this to him that he’ll understand. “You know how when you and Daddy go swimming without me, and he throws you <em>way</em> higher in the air than he does in front of me?”</p><p>Gohan’s eyes pop open as if he were caught in the act. “You know about that?”</p><p>She fights her urge to laugh. She wasn’t 100% sure but she is now. “Mommies know everything. Well, Daddy only does that when I’m not around because he knows I wouldn’t let him do that even though I know you are perfectly safe with him. My mommy heart can’t take it. It looks like you aren’t safe even though you are.”</p><p>Gohan nods slowly. “I think I understand. If Mr. Piccolo trains me with you, you won’t let him teach me the way he wants to.”</p><p>She taps his chin. “Exactly. I would get in the way.”</p><p>“Will I be safe with Piccolo the way I’m safe with Daddy?”</p><p>She nods. “Yes, Gohan. Because I won’t be far away. If I sense you’re not safe, I will come to you immediately. I promise.”</p><p>Feeling better after their conversation, they collect their finds and begin walking again. </p><p>They get closer to the edge of the forest where the more desolate area is, the part where Piccolo told them to stay. She considered relocating them to the forest, but their cave provides warmth and shelter, so they stayed put.</p><p>“After dinner, let’s go to the lake and wash up. We’ll be dirty after cleaning thi –”</p><p>“MOM!” Gohan watches in horror when a dinosaur as tall as a city building whacks Chi-Chi with his tail and flings her into the side of a mountain scattering their fruit everywhere.</p><p>With a loud roar the dinosaur stomps toward an unconscious Chi-Chi with malicious intentions.</p><p>“NO! You won’t hurt my mommy!” Gohan yells as his energy soars.</p><p>A nearby Piccolo feels the child’s spiked ki and zips over to see what all the commotion is about while remaining out of sight.</p><p>The dinosaur gets closer to Chi-Chi. Gohan, unsure what the best course of action is, attacks the dinosaur in the way that hurts himself the most: the tail. He wields his sword and springs at the dinosaur, slicing a massive chunk of his tail right off. The dinosaur roars in pain and scampers away before Gohan can do anymore damage.</p><p>‘There’s that kid’s rage again,’ Piccolo thinks to himself. ‘That’s what I have to get out of him. He’s got to learn how to get there at will.’</p><p>Gohan rushes to his mother and shakes her. “Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!”</p><p>Chi-Chi has a gash on her forehead but other than that is mostly unharmed. “Gohan?” she asks coming to.</p><p>“You’re okay!” The child leans down and hugs his mother. For a moment, he was worried he would have two parents training in Other World.</p><p>She sits up and wipes the blood off her forehead. “Yeah, baby, I’m fine. Let that be a lesson in what happens when you let your guard down.” She looks over and sees the trail of blood that looks like it was running away from them. “What happened exactly? I didn’t see. It happened so fast.”</p><p>“It was CRAZY, Momma!” Gohan springs to his feet to reenact the scene for her. “I guess we just weren’t paying attention because when we got to the clearing a HUGE dinosaur whipped around and whacked you with its tail!” He picks up one of the dropped pieces of fruit, throws it into the air and smacks it with his tail like a baseball to demonstrate what he means. “It looked like it was going to eat you so I…” his voice trails as he suddenly seems embarrassed.</p><p>“You what, Gohan?” she asks more than curious.</p><p>“Well… You see… I didn’t want it to hurt you so I… cut off its tail.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes pop open. “You cut off a dinosaur’s tail?”</p><p>He nods shyly.</p><p>“Gohan, why would you be embarrassed about that?”</p><p>He shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know. I didn’t like that I had to hurt him, but he was going to hurt you and I couldn’t let that happen.”</p><p>She gets on her knees and takes his face in her hands like she does Goku’s at times when she has something very important to say. “Gohan, you should <em>never</em> feel guilty for defending someone you love from someone that wants to hurt them. Like your father, you have an inherit ability to protect those that cannot always protect themselves. Don’t <em>ever</em> be ashamed of that. Your father isn’t and you shouldn’t be either. Do you understand me?”</p><p>Gohan nods timidly.</p><p>She lowers her hands and slightly turns her ear toward him. “I’m sorry, I asked if you understand me,” she says firmly.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” he says quietly.</p><p>She shakes her head. “I didn’t hear you.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am!” he yells.</p><p>“That’s more like it. Now, repeat what I said.”</p><p>He wrinkles his face for a moment trying to remember her whole speech.</p><p>She smiles at his adorable thinking face and condenses the speech for him. “I shouldn’t feel guilty for protecting someone who can’t protect themselves.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t feel guilty for protecting someone who can’t protect themselves.”</p><p>“Louder!” his mother encourages.  </p><p>“I shouldn’t feel guilty for protecting someone who can’t protect themselves!”</p><p>Her heart constricts as thoughts of her little warrior’s future fill her mind, but she pushes that aside for now. “That is exactly right, son,” she says wiping dirt off his cheek.</p><p>Gohan smiles at her proudly.</p><p>“Now, let’s get home and eat dinner,” she says collecting their fruits – all except for the one Gohan hit Kami only knows where with his tail.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A month later, Chi-Chi and Gohan are roasting their dinner and celebrating Gohan’s first kill: the same dinosaur that attacked his mom was terrorizing a nest of baby birds whose mother was out hunting dinner for her own family.</p><p>“What kind of birds were those, Momma? Even the babies were bigger than you,” he says taking a big bite.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know, sweetie. I’ve seen lots of different animals and fruits and plants out here that I didn’t know existed.” Chi-Chi works to cut up the rest of the meat so they can dry it out over the fire pit and eat on it for a while. She’s made lots of venison jerky out here but with this huge dinosaur she can’t let it go to waste. So… dinosaur jerky. A new one for her.</p><p>“Ahem,” Piccolo suddenly lands.</p><p>“Kami, Piccolo!” Chi-Chi admonishes.</p><p>“No. Just Piccolo,” he crosses his arms.</p><p>“You know what I meant. Why’d you have to sneak up on us like that? What’s wrong with you? Why can’t I feel your ki?”</p><p>“I suppressed my ki. A valuable technique. Follow me,” he orders and hovers in the air.</p><p>Chi-Chi doesn’t even want to consider all of the potential creepy implications that come with not being able to feel his ki for the last three months. She shakes it off and squats for Gohan to jump on her back to follow. Piccolo grunts in disgust that the child still isn’t flying on his own.</p><p>They fly for a few miles to a flat part of the wasteland. Rubble rests where small mountains once stood. Clearly, this is where Piccolo trains regularly.</p><p>“I expect Gohan to be here every day before dawn without you,” he informs them.</p><p>She nods slowly knowing this is what she signed up for.</p><p>“The first month, I will only train Gohan. He’s stronger but has significantly more work to do. He doesn’t know the first thing about fighting. He can’t fly, fire ki, and he can barely sense it.”</p><p>“That’s not true. I’ve worked with Gohan every day on his fighting technique and to better his ki abilities. I taught him the same way Goku taught me. And now he can sense ki for miles,” she says placing her hands on her hips. </p><p>“Great. Technique I’ll have to train out of him I’m sure,” he says landing the insult on the Son woman.</p><p>She glowers at him. “If I’m not mistaken, Goku beat you at the last tournament. I would say the form he taught me is solid.”</p><p>He returns her stare. “And can Gohan sense ki well enough to fight with his eyes closed?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. She can barely do that, and her opponent better be weaker than her if she’s trying. So, obviously, her four-year-old can’t yet. They’ve been out here three months and the majority of their time has been spent trying to stay alive.</p><p>He turns to Gohan. “I’ll see <em>you</em> in the morning.”</p><p>Gohan gulps.</p><p>Next, Piccolo turns to Chi-Chi. “And I <em>won’t</em> see you.”</p><p>“Gohan, start heading back, I’ll catch up,” Chi-Chi says sending her child away. He’s learned that when grown-ups do that, they want to talk about something he’s not supposed to know about. She waits for him to be far enough away before turning her attention back to Piccolo. “Look, I’m not going to remind you that Goku will be back in nine months and that <em>anything</em> you do to Gohan is the same as doing it to him…”</p><p>“Very subtle,” Piccolo crosses his arms.</p><p>“But…” she continues, “what I will say is please remember that he <em>is</em> a child. I know he’s strong and I know that he’s not… entirely human,” she admits out loud for the first time, “but I am asking you as a mother, please send my back son to me in one piece.”</p><p>“That was never in question. Of course, he’ll be in one piece. We need him in one piece for the fight against the Saiyans.”</p><p>She shakes her head. Apparently, men not listening is universal. “Piccolo, I am asking you to protect my son. Please don’t see him as your enemy just because he’s Goku’s child. Please.”</p><p>Piccolo stares at the passionate female in front of him. He’s never met a mother before. In fact, he’s actually never spent time with a woman before. After observing her for the last three months, he’s concluded that all women are loud and bossy but also gentle and caring. He’s not sure the gentle and caring outweighs the loud, though. Her plea begins to penetrate his hard-exterior. Shaking it off, he simply grunts before flying off into the night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi barely slept that night. She mostly looks at her sleeping son and fights the urge all night to take him and run. ‘Am I really going to leave my son alone with the person that killed his father? With a person who clearly has so much contempt for me? Not that I really have a choice.’ She’s assumed for weeks now that if he was going to kill them, he would’ve done it already, especially now that she knows about his stealth ki suppression technique. She caresses the hair off of Gohan’s forehead. ‘Can you handle this, little boy?’</p><p>
  <em>“Goku! Catch him!” Chi-Chi screams seeing their son’s stroller roll away. They only looked away for a moment and when they looked back, Gohan was racing down the hill and is seconds away from crashing into a tree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young parents race toward their child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “GOKU! He’s going to hit that tree!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m trying! How is he moving so fast?!” Goku moves as fast as he can but overshoots his son’s stroller.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NO!” Chi-Chi watches in terror unable to get to her son fast enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku springs back around to catch Gohan but something bizarre happens. Gohan’s ki spikes for a split second and his parents watch as he launches through the tree. Goku stands on the other side and catches the toddler who immediately collapses in his arms unharmed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What just happened?! Is he okay?!” Chi-Chi cries when she reaches them and pulls her son into her arms to look for any injury. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku looks back and forth between the tree and Gohan. “Chi-Chi… Did you see what he did?” </em>
</p><p><em>She looks at the hole in the tree. “He did that?” she asks in disbelief. “I was sure </em>you<em> put a hole in the tree so he could go through it.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Goku shakes his head. “That wasn’t me, Chi.” He walks over and cups the back of his son’s head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both look at the hole then at each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The louder he cried, the faster the stroller went and his ki even rose.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Concern grows on Chi-Chi’s face at the implication. “You’re suggesting he made it go so fast?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku nods. “If he can launch through a tree like that, then…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi squeezes Gohan a little tighter. “What are we going to do, Goku?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shakes his head unsure before taking the sleeping child back in his arms and placing his hand on him to feel his ki. It’s back to normal which means higher than any other baby he’s ever met but much lower than it was a minute ago. “He’s strong, Chi, which is great, but we will have to keep a close eye on him. I wish Grandpa were here. I could ask him what he did with me. He was probably training me when I was still in dia-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His sentenced is stopped by her hand in the air. “Don’t even think about it.” </em>
</p><p><em>“What? He </em>will<em> need to be trained at some point.”</em></p><p>
  <em>She rolls her eyes. “The child still chews on his toes. How about we master not confusing body parts with food before we teach him how to fly?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku laughs at her sass. Damn he loves that. “Fair enough. But all I’m saying is if he’s flying, he’s not chewing on his toes.”</em>
</p><p>Chi-Chi looks out from her cave into the night sky that’s getting lighter. Dawn will be here soon. “Goku, forgive me if I’m making a terrible mistake,” she whispers before turning her eyes to her son and nudging him. “Gohan, wake up. It’s time to train.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a light breakfast and dressing in his training in his gi, Gohan walks alone, armed with water and a makeshift sack of venison jerky and fruit his mother packed, toward the spot where Piccolo told him to meet.</p><p>Piccolo lands in front of him causing Gohan to stumble. “Are those… snacks?”</p><p>Gohan nods nervously. “My mommy, er, mom,” he corrects trying to sound more mature, “packed them for me. She sent enough for you, too,” he says handing a second sack to his instructor.</p><p>Piccolo takes the bag and looks inside at the peace offering. He assumes this is her final plea not to endanger her child. “I don’t eat anything. I live on water alone,” he says tossing the sack back to Gohan.</p><p>“Oh,” he says somewhat defeated. He was also hoping to score some points with Piccolo. “Well, if you ever want to try food, my mommy, I mean, mom is the best cook on earth. My, um, Dad always says she’s the best at everything she tries. Except for beating him,” Gohan chuckles thinking about his daddy.</p><p>Piccolo snarls. This isn’t a time for laughing. “Play time is over. From now on, your only focus, your only goal, your only <em>mission</em> is to become as strong as you can.”</p><p>Gohan stands at attention. “Mr. Piccolo, I know you think I’m really strong but I’m not as strong as you think I am.”</p><p>“Enough whining!” Piccolo snaps. “It’s clear you don’t see your own strength. I don’t think your parents did because right now, all you’re capable of is cheap shots. That won’t do against the Saiyans that are coming soon.”</p><p>Gohan looks down embarrassed.</p><p>“First things first, you have to see it in yourself.” Piccolo moves faster than Gohan can react. He grabs Gohan by the head and hurls him toward a mountain in the distance.</p><p>“MOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!” Gohan screams louder and louder the closer he gets to the mountain.</p><p>“Come on, kid. Do it. Let go.” Piccolo says under his breath as the child soars. “What in the?”</p><p>Gohan’s ki explodes and his fear swiftly turns to aggression as he pummels the mountain with a blast that not only destroys the mountain but the terrain behind it for miles.</p><p>~</p><p>“Gohan!” Chi-Chi was meditating on the cliff near their cave but panics as she feels her child’s massive energy spike. “I have to go!” She takes off flying toward her son but halfway there something tugs in her chest. Pausing mid-flight, she takes a moment to feel his ki. It’s settled again and he feels fine. Two of the three parts that make her whole are warring inside of her. The mother in her is screaming at the warrior in her to go fight for her child and take him away. But the warrior in her who has been pushed to the brink when training with Goku more than once stays put. She closes her eyes and reflects on the power she just felt from the little person she made with her own body.</p><p>
  <em>“But, if Gohan is capable of saving the world, what’s wrong with that?”</em>
</p><p>“I guess we’ll find out, Goku,” she says to the memory before turning around.</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo looks up after protecting his eyes from the blast to find Gohan’s path of destruction from one blast. “WHAT THE?! HOW?! He’s so powerful!” he yells seeing the carnage left by the demi-Saiyan. Now, Piccolo feels extremely conflicted. He begins walking toward Gohan. ‘Am I such an idiot that I’m going to train my enemy’s child who has the potential of becoming my greatest adversary?’</p><p>Gohan pushes himself up and looks in front of him. “Did… Did I do that?”</p><p>“You did. Now stand up.”</p><p>Gohan stands at attention again.</p><p>“You’re strong, Gohan. Do you understand that now?”</p><p>Gohan nods a little more confident.</p><p>“But your strength is worthless if it’s only triggered by your emotions. You have to learn how to use your strength at will. You got a lucky shot on Raditz but imagine if you had gotten twenty planned shots on him. Things might have gone differently. Your father did you a great disservice by not taking advantage of your strength the moment he saw your potential. I can’t imagine your run-in with Raditz was your first outburst.”</p><p>Gohan shakes his head ‘no.’</p><p>“That’s what I thought. Now, drills.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ow,” Gohan winces as his mother cleans and tends his cuts and scrapes from the day’s brutal session with Piccolo.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry, baby.” Chi-Chi knows that if Goku were here training their son, his injuries would be few and far between. “Tell me about today. How bad was it?”</p><p>Gohan munches on his dinner. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought. We did a lot of the same thing over and over again. He didn’t make many changes to my form, so I guess that’s good, but we also sat for a while and meditated. He wants me to be able to fight with my eyes closed. I don’t know why since I  have eyes. And then we spent the rest of the day sparring. But first thing he did was help me to see how strong I can be.”</p><p>Chi-Chi puts on one more band-aid. “Oh yeah? How’s that?”</p><p>“He threw me at a mountain,” Gohan states plainly.</p><p>Chi-Chi immediately feels sick to her stomach. “He did what?” she asks looking in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah. It was scary at first but then something happened, and I got so mad. I ended up blasting the mountain away. I’ll have to show you where it happened.”</p><p>That explains the early morning energy spike. Chi-Chi does her best to remain calm in front of her son. “That’s very impressive Gohan. Your father would be proud.”</p><p>Gohan smiles up at her with a mouthful.</p><p>“Now, you need to get to sleep. Dawn comes early,” she says eager to get him down so she can address her… concerns. Gohan goes to the cave and Chi-Chi grabs his training gi for an excuse to leave. “I’m just going to wash and dry this, so you have clean clothes for tomorrow. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t wait up on me.”</p><p>Once she sees him tuck into his spot, she soars off full steam ahead to find Piccolo.</p><p>“Come on you green bastard. Where are you?” she asks trying to sense his ki. He’s no longer suppressing it like he was. “Ah, there.” She flies a few miles away to find a meditating Piccolo atop a tall rock formation.</p><p>“What do you want?” Piccolo asks annoyed at the interruption while opening one eye.  </p><p>“You THREW Gohan at a mountain?!” she screams at him.</p><p>“Yes,” he says bluntly closing his eye back. As far as he’s concerned this conversation is over.</p><p>Chi-Chi marches at him not willing to be so easily dismissed and slaps him across the face.</p><p>His eyes shoot open and his cheek even stings. Still maintaining composure, he rises to tower over her. “Would you like to be reunited with Goku <em>today</em>?” he threatens through gritted teeth.</p><p>Not at all intimidated she levitates to be at eye level. “You nearly reunited <em>Gohan</em> with Goku today,” she growls with her tone matching his. “You cannot train him if he’s dead!”</p><p>How dare this weak person speak to him this way. “Are you questioning my methods?!” he roars at her.</p><p>But she roars right back. “I am NOT questioning them! I am telling you they’re insane! Have you EVER trained anyone before or even BEEN trained?!”</p><p>He stares at her silently. No, he hasn’t. His skill is completely inherited.</p><p>“Well, I have done <em>both</em>! Consider for a moment that I might actually have something valuable to contribute. I have trained with Goku for the last five years and I know my son. AND I will be joining you from now on until I see that I can trust you with him!”</p><p>“Like hell you will!”</p><p>“Then I will take him and leave!”</p><p>“You won’t make it very far if you’re dead!”</p><p>The two face-off in silence each one ready for war if necessary.</p><p>Chi-Chi breaks first hoping to mitigate some of the tension before she ends up in Other World leaving her son here with him. She lowers herself to the ground hoping he relaxes at her slight submission to his authority. “Piccolo, I get that you don’t understand children. And you’re right, I will want to coddle him, and I will probably get in the way.”</p><p>Piccolo scoffs. There’s no “probably” about it.</p><p>“But I understand Gohan. He is strong like his father, but he thinks like me. You know Goku well enough to know he’s a levelheaded fighter. Gohan and I aren’t like that. I’m fairly certain you saw my fight with Goku at the tournament. Gohan and I fight with our feelings for better or worse, but you already figured that out, I assume. Why else would you throw him at a mountain <em>unless</em> you were trying to kill him.”</p><p>“I’ve already told you Gohan is no use to me broken or dead,” he says.</p><p>Twisted as the sentiment is, she finds that somewhat comforting. “Gohan can operate on more than fear. If you will let me, I believe I can help you bring out more in him.”</p><p>Piccolo shakes his head. “No. I want one month alone with him. But you have my word I won’t throw him at another mountain.”</p><p>She’s seeing quickly this is a battle she won’t win. Okay, so he won’t throw her child at another mountain. Will he drop him from the sky hoping he flies before he hits the ground? Her eyes try to fill with tears, but she fights them off as hard as she can. Right now, all she wants is Goku. If he were here, things would be completely different.</p><p>Piccolo detects the change in her energy but instead of ceasing the opportunity to attack, he… softens. “Chi-Chi, we have a common goal. I’m not going to lie to you and tell you I won’t be hard on Gohan, but you need to understand that he can take it. He whined today but he didn’t cry once. I was completely prepared to have to beat the tears out of him.”</p><p>Her eyes shoot open. “That is <em>not</em> helping.”</p><p>He growls in frustration at the situation he’s in. He’s got to find the right words to calm this woman or she will interrupt his meditations every night. “What I am trying to say is that Gohan is tough. He is tougher than you realize and far stronger than I expected, and I believe we’ve barely tapped into that. I will send him back to you alive and in one piece every day. But I will not send him back unscathed.”</p><p>She winces.</p><p>“You said you’ve trained before. Weren’t your masters tough?”</p><p>“I learned martial arts, Piccolo. Nobody ever threw me headfirst at a mountain and nobody was counting on me to save the world like they are my boys.”</p><p>Ah. That’s what this is really about. Piccolo exhales a calming breath. “Chi-Chi, whether you like it or not, there is an enemy on its way stronger than any enemy Goku or I have ever seen. Your ‘boys,’” he cringes using her term, “will be vital in defeating them. If you can’t handle that, then I don’t know what you’re doing here, and I definitely don’t know why you’re with Goku.”</p><p>Chi-Chi shivers at the reality slapped in her face. He’s right. She knows that world-saving has nearly been Goku’s whole existence. Aside from his fight at the tournament against Piccolo, she’s lived her life sheltered from Goku’s true calling. Now’s the time to see if she has what it takes to be Son Goku’s wife and the mother of his child.</p><p>She steps away from him to fly back. “You win, Piccolo. I’ll have Gohan out there again tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Once a week,” he says with no other context.</p><p>She turns around confused.</p><p>He extends an olive branch. “You can train with us once a week for this month.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you.” She smiles a sad smile before taking back off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Is that it?! Did I make it?!” Goku asks excitedly as he sees a small planet come into view at the end of Snake Way. “FINALLY!” He jumps off of the edge of the path and hovers over the planet. Suddenly he feels like he’s being pushed down and lands face first on the grass. “Holy crap, it’s so heavy here! How does anyone live in this much gravity?! Is this where I’m supposed to train?” He makes several attempts to push himself up. The veins on his arms look as if they’re going to explode until finally, he’s upright. “This gravity is insane!”</p><p>“Of course, it is! The gravity is ten times that of the earth’s gravity. I’m impressed you’re even standing.”</p><p>Goku tries to turn his head to find the source of the voice but only finds a monkey. “Uh, King Kai?” he asks the primate.</p><p>“What? NO! That’s Bubbles! I’m King Kai!”</p><p>Goku then turns his head the other direction to find the deity. “Oh, hi, King Kai. I’m Son Goku from earth. I’m here to train if you’re willing to take me on as a student.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. King Yemma told me to expect you. He’s filled me in on you, the Saiyans, the end of the earth, yada yada yada. But by the looks of it I’m not sure you can handle training on my planet. You can barely walk.”</p><p>Goku frowns feeling defeated. Did he really just run for six months to be turned away?</p><p>“But I’ll tell you what,” King Kai says.</p><p>Goku’s ears perk up.</p><p>“If you can catch Bubbles, I’ll train you.”</p><p>The monkey begins bouncing up and down in excitement. Goku turns his head back the other way and grins. “You’re on.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Faster! Harder! Move kid! You’re not fast enough! Is this all you’ve got?!” Piccolo fires a blast at Gohan that sends him hurdling back twenty-five feet.</p><p>“Grraagh!” Gohan growls before standing back up and launching at his instructor even more fiercely.</p><p>Chi-Chi hovers in the distance and watches the sparring session that could easily be confused as a fight to the death. “That’s it Gohan. Good… Good… No, that’s too predictable. There you go.”</p><p>“Come on, Gohan! Where’s your rage?! Where’s your fire?!” Piccolo punches him square across the jaw.</p><p>Gohan stands back up but is too slow and is quickly sent back down when Piccolo sweeps his legs out from underneath him.</p><p>“Alright, Gohan. Let’s try a different kind of motivation…” Piccolo charges a blast and fires it right at Chi-Chi.</p><p>‘Piccolo? What are you doing? He hasn’t mastered flying yet.’ But understanding what Piccolo is doing, she stays in her place bringing up her guard just in case.</p><p>“Mom!” Gohan doesn’t take the time to process that his mother can defend herself. He simply springs to protect her. But once he’s in the air, he charges forward using his ki to fly instead of falling back to earth.</p><p>“That’s it baby,” Chi-Chi whispers seeing him fly toward her.</p><p>Gohan races against the blast and makes it just in time to shoot it away from his mother with his own ki blast.</p><p>Piccolo chuckles at his student’s victory. “Good job, kid,” he says to himself.</p><p>“Gohan! You did it! You’re flying <em>and</em> you just blasted away Piccolo’s ki blast!”</p><p>He blushes at her praise. “Yeah, I guess I did do that. Flying really isn’t that hard,” he says as with heavy breathing as he hovers next to his mother.</p><p>“I tried to tell you. You just needed to get out of your own head.” She ruffles his hair before they descend back to the ground.</p><p>“Well, that wasn’t terrible,” Piccolo says to Gohan. That’s the closest thing to praise the boy has ever received from his mentor. “But you still only tap into your greatest potential when your emotions are raw.”</p><p>Gohan stands with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Stand up tall, Gohan. You’ll get more air in your lungs,” Chi-Chi instructs as she gives him some water.</p><p>“Take a few minutes, Gohan. Now, Chi-Chi. Your turn.” Piccolo turns to her.</p><p>“Right.” She moves to take her place across from Piccolo and crouches in her stance. Unlike Goku, Piccolo doesn’t wait for her to attack opting to charge at her and immediately put her on the defensive. She’d probably never tell Goku, but she appreciates that method. That’s how a real opponent would treat her.</p><p>The two trade punches and blows. She knows he holds back with her because she feels the power he uses with Gohan.</p><p>Piccolo likes fighting Chi-Chi for the same reason Goku enjoys it. She’s different. She has to fight differently being weaker which tends to make her the more crafty fighter between the two of them.</p><p>Chi-Chi bends backward narrowly dodging a punch but instead of popping back up she grabs Piccolo’s wrist, pushes him up with her leg and flings him over her to his back.</p><p>“Nice, Mom!” Gohan cheers.</p><p>“Clever,” Piccolo says standing back up.</p><p>“Well, I know you go easy on me. I wish you wouldn’t but for now I’m okay just trying to learn new things.”</p><p>Piccolo crosses his arms. “The only reason I go easy on you is because I want to see how you fight. If I attacked you with my full strength there’d be no contest but Gohan benefits from seeing something different. You’re not just punches and kicks and shooting energy. I’m assuming because of your size and limited strength, you’ve had to adapt. You’re not the strongest fighter but you are a smart fighter.”</p><p>Chi-Chi can’t believe what she’s hearing. “Was that a compliment?”</p><p>Piccolo’s cheeks turn purple. “It was an observation.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” she says taking a drink of water.</p><p>After her talk with Piccolo and their training with him the last few months, she finally feels somewhat comfortable leaving Gohan with Piccolo. She’d never say it out loud because Piccolo would probably shoot them both with a massive ki blast just to prove a point, but she’s pretty positive he might even be fond of them. “During tomorrow’s training session, I’m going to go check on something. I’ll be gone for the whole day because it takes forever to get anywhere from here but just wanted to let you both know.”</p><p>They look at her confused.</p><p>“Where are you going, Mom?”</p><p>“I just want to check and make sure that everything is ready to bring your father back in a few months. You know me. If I didn’t do it myself, I’m not sure it gets done correctly.”</p><p>Piccolo nods. That’s not a bad idea. Last thing they need is for that day to come and there be an issue.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Maybe, this will do the trick?” Bulma says as she tinkers with the scouter she took from Raditz’s body. She snaps the lid closed and puts it on her face. Pressing a button on the side she turns it on. “Hey! I can read that!” she says as she turns to her father. “It says your power level is fifteen.”</p><p>“On what scale? Hopefully out of fifteen,” he chuckles as he works on his own project and puffs a cigarette. </p><p>“Not even close. When Raditz read Chi-Chi’s, he said hers was two hundred something.”</p><p>“Well, then I guess I should get back to the gym,” Dr. Briefs notes.</p><p>“When have you ever exercised?” his daughter teases. “Wait, I’m getting something else.” The scouter on her face begins beeping wildly a power level of 255 and she runs outside to see if she can track the source when Chi-Chi lands in front of her.</p><p>The two stare at each other in awkward silence not having spoken to the other since Chi-Chi confronted them at Kame House. Bulma looks her friend up and down. Chi-Chi’s wearing a gi exactly like Goku’s and her face looks different. Hardened. Her body is more toned than she’s ever seen her, but she’s covered in scrapes and bruises. She’s quite intimidating.</p><p>“Um, hey, Chi-Chi,” Bulma says unable to stand the silence. “I’m really happy to see you.”</p><p>Chi-Chi sighs. Honestly, she’s happy to see her, too, despite everything but before she lets that slip, she sees the contraption on her friend’s face. “Why are you wearing that?”</p><p>“Oh this?” Bulma pulls it off. “I took it from that creep Raditz’s body. The tech is incredible, but I wanted to see if I could convert it to our language. It’s taken me months and I actually just figured it out before you got here. That’s how I knew to come outside. Your power level is 255 in case you’re curious. Mine’s twelve so… please don’t punch me,” she says hoping to make her friend laugh.</p><p>Chi-Chi puckers her face so that she doesn’t smile but eventually breaks into a soft grin. “You’re safe.”</p><p>Feeling more confident, Bulma walks to Chi-Chi almost looking as if she’s going to hug her but doesn’t. “Chi-Chi… I’m… We’re… I just… I’m so sorry. I am <em>so </em>sorry. We never should’ve kept that from you guys. <em>Never</em>. We just didn’t know what to do. We tried to tell Goku. More than once in fact. But we couldn’t hurt him. His grandpa was so special to him.”</p><p>Chi-Chi crosses her arms. “I can’t put it all on you guys. Kami knew also and didn’t tell him. I’m still really upset with all of you, but I’m not the one you need to worry about.”</p><p>Bulma sighs and looks down at her feet dreading the conversation with her oldest friend.</p><p>“But I didn’t come here to discuss that. I just wanted to make sure everything is ready to wish Goku back.”</p><p>Bulma nods happy she can give her friend some good news. “Yes. We are good to go. The Dragon Balls are at Kame House.”</p><p>“Do you know what everyone else is up to? Everything happened so fast after Goku died but I hope they’re training.”</p><p>More good news to share. “Yep. In fact, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and even Yajirobe are all training with Kami.”</p><p>“Yajirobe?” Chi-Chi questions the unfamiliar name.</p><p>“Have you not met him before?”</p><p>Chi-Chi shakes her head ‘no.’</p><p>“That makes sense. I don’t think he and Goku were ever really tight. I’m honestly not a fan. He’s gross, but we need all the help we can get, right?”</p><p>“True. Well, that’s great,” Chi-Chi exhales. Suddenly it feels like a weight is being lifted. Between the eight of them on earth and Goku, surely, they can handle what’s coming their way.</p><p>“Do… you want to come in for some tea?” Bulma asks cautiously.</p><p>Hot green tea. That sounds amazing. Chi-Chi hasn’t indulged in anything since she and Gohan joined Piccolo. But it’s terrible to treat herself without him. “I can’t. Thank you, but I need to get back to Gohan and I really wouldn’t feel right indulging without him. Plus, I was thinking I would go check on our house before heading back.”</p><p>“That’s nonsense! I’ll send you with a treat for him, too. I know there’s more to talk about and, please don’t take this the wrong way, but you really look like you could use a cup of tea.”</p><p>Chi-Chi thinks for a moment. “Do you have those biscuits I like?”</p><p>Bulma smiles and wraps her arms around Chi-Chi who reciprocates the hug. “You know I keep those in stock. I also have those cookies Gohan loves. In fact, I’m sending you with a capsule of all the things he loves. If the kid is spending his days with Piccolo, I can only imagine he needs a pick me up every now and then.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes water thinking about the look on Gohan’s face after the time he’s had over the last six months. “Thank you, Bulma. He will be so happy.”</p><p>“I’m just happy I can do something to help. Oh, and…” Bulma hesitates before her next thought.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And I’ve been checking on your house. I’ve gone out there a couple times a month. But I ran into your father once, so he’s been checking on it, too. I hope you don’t mind. I didn’t feel right about it sitting out there without you guys and I just wanted to do something helpful.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s taken aback. Remorse and caring for others are not typically Bulma’s strongest qualities. She really does feel bad for keeping that secret from them. “Wow. Thank you, Bulma. That actually makes me feel a lot better. And you saw my father? How was he?”</p><p>“He was okay. Sad. He misses you guys so much. He went looking for you at first, but he spoke to Roshi. I think he was able to help him understand what’s coming for us,” Bulma explains.</p><p>Chi-Chi frowns. She hates that he’s gone a year without his grandson. “Well, this will be over soon,” she says not willing to dwell. “Did you get any of the other tech from Raditz?” Chi-Chi asks changing the subject.</p><p>“Unfortunately, no. I went back, and his body looked like it had been zapped away and the spaceship he came in was blown to smithereens. So, this is all I got,” she says holding up the scouter.</p><p>Chi-Chi nods. Piccolo told her he took care of the body, but it seems like he took care of the whole scene.</p><p>“Well, I can’t wait to see the look on Gohan’s face when I give him those cookies. Oh, and if you’ve got some to spare, we could probably use some more band-aids,” she chuckles looking at her banged up arms.</p><p>Bulma winks as she escorts her friend inside. “You got it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Goku lays on his back on King Kai’s planet taking a break from training. His mind is fixed on his family wondering what they’re doing right now. King Kai looks and sees sadness clearly on the young man’s face.</p><p>“What’s on your mind, Goku?” he says walking over and standing next to his student.</p><p>“Huh? Oh nothing,” Goku responds sitting up. “I’m just…” he debates on whether he should share this with the deity. “I’m just ready to get back and see my family again.”</p><p>King Kai pats his shoulder. “Only five more months my boy. But…” he hesitates.</p><p>“But what?” Goku asks standing concerned he’s going to receive bad news.</p><p>King Kai internally debates on whether or not he should let Goku speak to his family. Technically, he’s not breaking the rules since Goku will be returning to earth soon. “Would you like to speak to them, Goku?”</p><p>Goku’s eyes pop open. “What do you mean speak to them?!” he panics. “Are they dead?! WHAT HAPPENED?!”</p><p>King Kai waves his hands frantically as Goku’s energy begins to soar. “No no! It’s nothing like that! They’re alive and on earth.”</p><p>Goku’s energy simmers but his expression remains puzzled.</p><p>“Place your hand on my shoulder and think of the person you want to speak to. I’ll connect you with them,” King Kai says. Once he senses Goku’s thoughts, he seeks Chi-Chi out on earth.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s sitting on the edge of the cliff near her cave sipping green tea from a steel mug Bulma sent her with and stroking a sleeping Gohan’s hair as his head rests in her lap.</p><p>“Okay, I got her Goku. You can speak now,” King Kai says locking onto Goku’s wife.</p><p>“Chi-Chi?”</p><p>Startled, she throws the mug to the ground and stands picking Gohan up prepared to defend against the invisible intruder.</p><p>“Who’s there?!” she asks. It sounded so much like Goku, but she knows that’s not possible.</p><p>“Chi-Chi! It’s me!” the voice says again.</p><p>Her eyes immediately fill with tears. She’s officially hallucinating. “Oh, Kami. I’ve gone insane,” she says walking back to the cave. If she goes to sleep, maybe she’ll be better tomorrow.</p><p>“Erm, Goku. I think we scared her,” King Kai observes the frightened woman. “Try again.”</p><p>“Chi-Chi! Honey! It’s really me! You’re not crazy. I’m speaking to you from Other World!” Goku says hoping to piece it together for her.</p><p>The tears fall from her cheeks. “Goku?!” She yells into the night. She’s not insane.</p><p>“Chi-Chi! Yes! Chi-Chi it’s me!”</p><p>“What?! How?!” she asks gripping Gohan tightly.</p><p>“It’s hard to explain but King Kai is helping me speak with you.” He pauses getting more emotional than he expected. “Chi-Chi…” he sighs. “I am so happy to hear your voice.”</p><p>Ironically, her voice is no longer working as she cries happy tears.</p><p>Goku smiles softly hearing her happy cries. “Chi, don’t cry babe,” he says trying to soothe her wishing he could hold her.</p><p>“I…” she sniffs trying to relax. “I’m sorry, Goku. I’m just,” another sniff, “I am <em>so</em> happy to hear from you, honey. I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“Me too, babe. Are you with Gohan?” he asks hoping to also hear from his son.</p><p>“Yes! Just a second!” She starts gently shaking Gohan awake. “Gohan, baby, wake up. Wake up, sweetie. I have the <em>best</em> surprise for you.”</p><p>Gohan wiggles in his mother’s arms. “Mom?” he yawns. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Goku smiles hearing the interaction between his wife and child.</p><p>She giggles. “Okay, Goku. He’s awake.”</p><p>Gohan looks at her more than confused.</p><p>“Gohan? Buddy?”</p><p>Gohan hops out of her arms and stands at attention hearing his father’s voice. “Dad?!” He looks up at his mother. “Mom, what’s going on?”</p><p>Goku frowns at being called “Dad.” Why isn’t he “Daddy” anymore?</p><p>“He’s not here, baby. He’s still in Other World. But he’s able to speak with us somehow,” she says ruffling Gohan’s hair.</p><p>Overwhelmed, Goku has to take a deep breath. “Hey, son. How are you?”</p><p>Gohan’s eyes fill with tears like his mother’s. Sensing he needs her support, Chi-Chi picks him back up. “I… I’m fine, Dad,” he sniffles.</p><p>Goku smiles hearing his son’s innocent reply. “I’m so glad to hear that, son. What have you two been up to? Schoolwork?”</p><p>Chi-Chi and Gohan look at each other and chuckle.</p><p>Goku laughs at their giggling pause. They clearly have a secret. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“You tell him, Mom,” Gohan chuckles.</p><p>“Um, Goku, there’s something I need to tell you.” She’s really not sure how he’s going to take this information. “You’ll never believe it, but since you left, we have been training…”</p><p>“Wow,” Goku says surprised but that’s not <em>that</em> weird and surely, she means in addition to schoolwork. “Okay. Well that’s awesome.”</p><p>“That’s not all,” she says quickly.</p><p>Goku leans in to listen as if she was sitting right in front of him.</p><p>“We are training and living… in the wilderness… with Piccolo…” she tells him slowly.</p><p>If he weren’t already dead, that information would have killed him. He sticks a finger in his ear to clean it out. “Did I hear that right?”</p><p>Chi-Chi and Gohan giggle again. “It’s true, Dad! We’ve been out here for seven months! Mom and I are ‘roughing’ it! We hunt and fish and I killed a dinosaur! That fed us for weeks!” Gohan says proudly.</p><p>Goku truly can’t believe what he’s hearing. They’re out there living in the wild like he did most of his life <em>without</em> him?</p><p>“OH! DAD! Guess what!” Gohan interrupts his father’s train of thought.</p><p>“What’s that, buddy?” Goku asks bracing for the next piece of news.</p><p>“I can FLY now! Mr. Piccolo taught me!” Gohan soars around his mother as if his father could actually see him do it.</p><p>Goku’s face drops slightly. ‘Damn… I should’ve been the one to teach him that,’ he sighs on the inside. “That’s amazing son. I am so proud of you.”</p><p>“Okay, Gohan, that’s enough,” Chi-Chi says pulling Gohan back down to her arms. She will never get him back to sleep but she doesn’t care. She’s deliriously happy right now. This is the closest thing to normal the three of them have had since Goku died. “How are <em>you</em>, Goku? How’s your training?”</p><p>Goku doesn’t really want to talk about that. He’s focused on what’s going on with his family. “It’s fine, Chi. I’m getting a lot stronger. King Kai has been a great teacher. But, Chi, I want to talk to you privately for a sec.”</p><p>“You heard your father,” she says looking at Gohan. “Go inside and change out of your training clothes. It’s bedtime. I’ll grab you before Dad has to go.”</p><p>Gohan frowns but obeys. “Okay, but Dad don’t go anywhere before I can tell you ‘bye!’”</p><p>“I promise, son,” Goku responds.</p><p>Gohan runs into the cave and Chi-Chi flies to the next cliff over from theirs to have more privacy.</p><p>“Okay, Goku. I’m alone.”</p><p>“Chi-Chi… Why are you two doing this? You’ve been living in the wilderness since I died? This whole time I thought you were home or maybe at your dad’s.”</p><p>Chi-Chi crosses her arms confused. “Are… are you upset with me, Goku?” she asks really hoping that the first time she’s spoken to her husband in seven months doesn’t result in a fight.</p><p>“No, Chi. I’m worried about you. You’ve been with Piccolo all this time? I mean I know I said he wasn’t like his dad, but I didn’t think we’d be camping with him anytime soon. What’s going on?”</p><p>Chi-Chi sighs. She understands that Goku is where she was seven months ago when Piccolo tried to take their son. “I didn’t really have a choice, Goku. He was going to take Gohan from me after you died.”</p><p>Goku’s energy begins to climb. The moment he’s not there to defend his family someone else tries to hurt them? “What do you mean?” he says trying to hide his anger.</p><p>He can’t keep it from her though. Even without their bond or being able to see him she knows that tone. “He was going to take him to train to prepare for…” Her voice trails. They’ve yet to discuss Goku’s true heritage. “To prepare for the Saiyans,” she says working up the courage to say the ‘S’ word.</p><p>Goku’s lip twitches hearing his wife say that word. “I see.”</p><p>She continues. “He saw Gohan’s strength that day with Raditz and snatched him to take him to train. But then he decided to bring me, too, when I actually managed to put up a fight for Gohan.”</p><p>This has to be the most eventful conversation Goku has ever had with his wife. “You fought Piccolo? And kept up with him?”</p><p>“I mean, he was extremely tired after Raditz and my adrenaline was through the roof… but yes…”</p><p>Goku tries to absorb everything she’s saying.</p><p>“Are you still there, Goku?” she asks the silence.</p><p>“Yeah, babe. I’m still here. That’s amazing, Chi. I can’t believe you fought Piccolo. I would kill to see that,” he chuckles.</p><p>She’s thankful he seems less upset. “So, do you understand? I only came to keep Gohan safe.”</p><p>“Is he holding you there against your will?”</p><p>She chuckles. “Not anymore. And I’m not sure he ever was. I think he’s all bark and no bite. If I tried to leave now, Piccolo wouldn’t stop us. It has definitely been an interesting experience. But Gohan has gotten so much stronger. He’s detecting and firing ki. We still have a lot of work to do but he’s young. Plenty of time to learn.”</p><p>Goku is proud but sad. He missed out on so many things he planned to teach Gohan. But beyond that, he’s concerned for his family. If these Saiyans really are that much stronger than Raditz, should they be at that fight?</p><p>“What are you thinking, Goku?” Chi-Chi asks her husband’s pause.</p><p>“I just…” he debates on if he should tell them not to fight but decides against it. “I’m really proud of you two.”</p><p>Sitting on the cliff, she hugs her legs to her chest. There’s so much to discuss with him. Some of it should be said in person, but some of it she needs to say now. “Goku, that was quite a bomb Raditz dropped on us.”</p><p>Goku flinches and holds his breath concerned about where she’s going next.</p><p>“And we don’t have to talk about it tonight, but I want you to know that <em>I love you</em>. No matter what.”</p><p>He exhales a sigh of relief. Yeah, he already knew that. But hearing her say it is more than comforting. “I love you, too, Chi.”</p><p>Tears pool in her eyes again. “We’re so ready for you to be home, Goku,” she says trying not to let him hear the pain in her voice, but she can’t stop her tears from falling.</p><p>“Chi, honey, please don’t cry,” he pleads hating it with every fiber of his being that he can’t be there to comfort her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Goku. It’s not just that you aren’t here. I can’t feel you anymore. We lost our connection when you died and I feel… incomplete,” she says trying to quiet her cries.</p><p>“I know, Chi. Me too. We’re going to fix that the <em>second</em> I get back,” he says hoping to lift her spirits.</p><p>She laughs. “The <em>first</em> thing we’re going to do when you get back is defeat these Saiyans but that’s a close second.”</p><p>Now he has something to get off his chest. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t stronger, Chi. I’m sorry that I –”</p><p>“Goku, do not apologize for dying. Your sacrifice saved our son and the world. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. If I had gotten there sooner or been stronger then maybe…”</p><p>“Don’t do that, Chi. Everything happened the way it was supposed to happen,” he says reassuring her.</p><p>She stands up feeling stronger. Kami, she needed this. “You’re right, babe. The only thing you need to focus on is getting stronger. Then come home, we’ll kick their asses, I’ll fix you dinner and then we can get back to our <em>other</em> project.”</p><p>He chuckles at her spunk and remembering the “project” she’s referring to very well.</p><p>
  <em>Lying in bed but not quite asleep yet, Goku opens his eyes and looks down to see a tiny person crawling onto him and resting her chin on his chest. This is her favorite “spot” as she calls it. It’s also what she does when she wants something because she’s figured out how cute it is. She looks up at him with puppy dog eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He raises his eyebrows waiting for her to speak knowing the drill at this point. “What is it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you talking about?” she asks playing coy. “Gohan is asleep and I’m just getting in bed.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turns his head and looks at all the empty space next to him. “I think you may have confused me with the mattress,” he teases but she stays put. “Don’t make me force it out of you,” he says running his fingers on either side of her rib cage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No no!” she panics knowing what’s coming. “I was just kid-” but it’s too late. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku digs his fingers into her ribs and begins tickling her mercilessly. She rolls over on her back in an attempt to escape but he follows her and pins her with his body. “Oh no you don’t,” he says as she laughs into a pillow so that she doesn’t wake Gohan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She squirms and uses every maneuver she can manage to free herself from this torture, but it never works. “Goku! Stop!” she begs as she laughs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nope! You know how this works! Surrender!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unable to endure anymore she slaps the bed. “Yield! I yield!” she laughs and cries trying to catch her breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still on top of her, Goku bends down and kisses her nose. “Now will you tell me what’s on your mind?” he says scooting off to lay facing her on his side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks up and rolls to meet him. “You know there are laws against torture and cruel and unusual punishment, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I’m not sorry,” he says arrogantly. “What’s up, babe?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi takes a deep breath and thinks of the way to say what she wants.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku looks at her puzzled. Now he feels a little guilty for tickling her since she seems to want to discuss something important. “Chi?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She exhales. “Okay. I’m just going to say it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nods waiting for her to continue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want to have another baby.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku blinks then stares at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She continues. “Gohan will be four in just a few days. I think he needs a sibling and I’d love to have them as close together as possible.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku doesn’t mind the idea of another kid. But he remembers how tough labor ended up being on her. She’s much stronger now but still. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku, you haven’t said anything.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sits upright. “Well, I’d love to have another kid and Gohan would be a great big brother.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But?” she asks of his incomplete thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighs. He doesn’t want to disappoint her but has to voice his concerns. “You nearly died giving birth to Gohan. If I hadn’t been there, who knows what would’ve happened?”</em>
</p><p><em>“But you </em>were<em> there. And you’ll be there the next time, too, and now we know what to expect. Plus,” she scoots closer to him, “I’m so much stronger now than I was with Gohan. You’ve whipped me into shape.” </em></p><p>
  <em>He chuckles. “Yeah, I had to do that so you could keep up with me in here,” he says referencing their bedroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slaps his chest. “Whatever. I heard no complaints from you on our honeymoon.” </em>
</p><p><em>He pushes her back to her elbows on the bed. “Definitely </em>no<em> complaints,” he says crawling on top of her and bending down to give her lips a sweet kiss. “Okay, babe. Let’s do it. If you’re ready, I’m ready.” </em></p><p>
  <em>A big smile spreads across her face and she pulls him down for a deep kiss. “Well, then. Let’s practice,” she says pulling her top off. </em>
</p><p>Goku accidentally squeezes King Kai’s shoulder too tightly at the prospect of being intimate with his wife.</p><p>“Ouch, Goku!” King Kai scolds.</p><p>“Whoops. Sorry, King Kai,” Goku chuckles nervously before turning his attention back to his wife. “That sounds like a plan, Chi. Go get Gohan so I can tell him bye.”</p><p>Chi-Chi flies back over to their camp to find their son. “Okay, Goku. We’re both here.”</p><p>“Hey, Dad!” Gohan yells.</p><p>“Gohan, buddy, I am so proud of you and your mom. I can’t wait to see how much stronger you’ve gotten.”</p><p>Chi-Chi sits by the fire with Gohan in her lap. “You’ll be impressed Goku. He may even give you a run for your money,” she teases.</p><p>“No way will I ever be stronger than Dad,” Gohan says in disbelief.</p><p>“I don’t know, son. It could happen,” Goku encourages. “I mean it. I am proud of both of you. I can’t wait to get home.”</p><p>“Do you have to go already, Daddy?” Gohan asks regressing to who he was seven months ago.</p><p>Goku smiles being called “Daddy” again. “I need to get back to it up here. I will see you both soon.”</p><p>Chi-Chi searches her mind for anything else she needs to say before they part again. “Oh! Goku! The Dragon Balls are at Master Roshi’s. When you’re ready to be wished back, he’s who you talk to.”</p><p>“Okay, Chi-Chi. Got it. I love you guys. I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“I love you, Daddy.”</p><p>“I love you, baby. Come home to me Son Goku,” she says as always.</p><p>He smiles. “I promise.”</p><p>And with that, it’s just the two of them again. Chi-Chi holds Gohan as he cries softly in her arms fighting her own tears. “Shh. I know baby. But we should be happy we got to hear from Daddy,” she soothes.</p><p>“I just miss him, Mommy. So much.”</p><p>“Me too, honey. Me too. But just a few more months. You should make a list of everything you want to do when he comes home.”</p><p>Gohan perks up as she dries his tears. “Yeah! And I can show him my sword! Maybe we can go camping!” But then he looks at his surroundings. “Well… maybe <em>not</em> camping. Oh! That amusement park you said I couldn’t go to until I was five! Well, I’ll be five when this is over.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart sinks. His birthday is two months before the Saiyans are set to arrive and this is how they’ll be spending it. Not to mention she and Goku have missed their fifth wedding anniversary. A theme park vacation would be more than perfect for her family. “That sounds great, Gohan. You have more than earned it.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet family, Goku,” King Kai says as Goku lowers his hand. After not receiving a response he turns around to see Goku’s melancholy face. “I’m sorry. I thought that would help.”</p><p>“No, I’m very grateful, King Kai. I just can’t believe what they’re putting themselves through. I expected Chi-Chi to have Gohan in school and be running the market on the weekends.”</p><p>“Tsk! Those are the things <em>normal </em>people do and you guys do <em>not</em> strike me as normal. Otherwise <em>you</em> wouldn’t be on my planet.”</p><p>Goku laughs and rubs the back of his head. “Yeah ‘normal’ isn’t a word anyone’s ever used to describe me. Guess that’s gonna be the same for my wife and kid, huh?”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m impressed that you even have a kid.”</p><p>Goku looks at him extremely confused. “What the heck does that mean?”</p><p>“No, I just mean because you’re Saiyan and she’s not. I didn’t know that humans could crossbreed.”</p><p>Goku scrunches his nose at the funny word. “Crossbreed?”</p><p>“Have children with a race of people different from their own. I wouldn’t imagine they’re compatible with every alien race but that is interesting. There won’t ever be anymore full-blooded Saiyans but Saiyans will live on through your family,” he explains.</p><p>Goku still isn’t used to the idea of being a Saiyan and after his only encounter with a Saiyan he’s not thrilled about the idea either. But then he considers what else King Kai said. “Live on? What happened to the Saiyans?”</p><p>“Let’s go in and discuss it over a pot of tea,” King Kai suggests.</p><p>Once inside, Goku pulls up a chair for his teacher and sits anxiously waiting to learn more about where he came from.</p><p>“Thank you, Goku,” King Kai says taking his seat. “Now, a long time ago before you were born, there were two tribes that lived on Planet Vegeta…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Guess what, Mr. Piccolo,” Gohan says as he and his instructor fly back to his cave.</p><p>Piccolo grunts.</p><p>“Tomorrow is my birthday. Instead of going back to meditate when we get done training tomorrow, I wanted to see if you wanted to come celebrate with me and my mom?”</p><p>Piccolo stops flying. “How do you know <em>tomorrow</em> is your birthday?”</p><p>“Well, we’re not sure it’s my <em>actual</em> birthday but Mom said we’d be celebrating tomorrow. She said we’re two months from the Saiyans showing up and knew my birthday was right around then. She said it’s not the <em>real</em> celebration because my dad’s not here and that when he gets back, she’s taking me on a big vacation. At first, I was excited about getting to ride roller coasters but I’m really looking forward to all the food. But anyway, come hang out with us. She’s cooking fish and deer and a stew she figured out how to make while we’re out here. It’ll be fun.”</p><p>Piccolo rolls his eyes. “Do you guys think this is some kind of vacation? We’re not here to have fun. We’re here to train.”</p><p>“My dad always said that rest and relaxation is just as important as training,” Gohan retorts.</p><p>“Well if your father had focused more on the training and less on relaxing, he might’ve been here training you instead.” Piccolo immediately regrets the words, but he can’t take them back now.</p><p>All of the color drains from Gohan’s face as he fights back tears. He turns to take off flying again without saying another word.</p><p>Piccolo flies behind him. “Gohan. Stop.”</p><p>But he doesn’t. He lands on the cliff next to their cave.</p><p>“Hey, baby. Dinner is almost…” Chi-Chi starts but Gohan rushes past her and into their cave as Piccolo lands right behind him. Chi-Chi grabs his arm. “What happened?”</p><p>Piccolo pulls away. “Nothing.”</p><p>Chi-Chi grabs his arm again and narrows her eyes. “What. Happened?”</p><p>Piccolo takes an annoyed but poignant breath. Things were so much easier when he lived out here alone. “I said something I shouldn’t have said.”</p><p>Chi-Chi lets go of his arm and rotates their meal over the fire. “Well then you need to go apologize to him. That child worships you and so help me if you make his life any harder than it already is, I will pull your limbs off while you sleep.”</p><p>Piccolo ponders what she said. Gohan ‘worships’ him? Why on earth would he do that? All he does is kick his ass every single day. But he quickly shakes of the sentimentality. “I’ve never apologized to anyone before and I don’t plan on starting now.”</p><p>Chi-Chi marches back over to him again. “You’ve also never been a part of a team before.” She points to the symbol on her shirt. “When you gave us these gis you said we were in <em>your</em> camp now. That meant something to him, and it means more and more every day we’re out here. You go fix this. Now.”</p><p>Piccolo growls but walks into the cave. He takes a look around and is floored by what he finds. They’ve made this place into a home. They have bamboo mats covered in animal hide to sleep on; they’ve each drawn pictures on the walls using rocks. He’s assuming Chi-Chi drew the intricately designed lotus flower and Gohan drew the stick figure family with what looks to be a pet dinosaur. On the opposite wall there’s a giant table of numbers and another table with letters. He presumes this is related to the schoolwork Gohan complains about sometimes during their sparring breaks.</p><p>Gohan’s sitting in a corner that looks to be designated as his spot doctoring some of his minor injuries from today’s training. “What do you want?” he frowns.</p><p>Piccolo walks over and sits on the opposite wall. “What’s all this?” Piccolo asks pointing to the tables of numbers and letters.</p><p>Always respectful, Gohan responds. “The one on the left is my multiplication table. It gets bigger every day. The one on the right is the periodic table. Mom and I wrote it from memory so I wouldn’t forget it.”</p><p>“I see.” Piccolo doesn’t know what any of that meant. “Well, I just wanted to say I didn’t mean what I said.”</p><p>“Yes, you did,” Gohan keenly observes for an almost five-year-old.</p><p>“Well, maybe I did but I shouldn’t have said it. Goku thought I was his greatest threat and he trained to be able to match me. None of us knew something like the Saiyans would come our way. Your father is a great warrior. We were all outmatched by that monster. I’ve done nothing but train since I was born and even I wasn’t a match. If it weren’t for your father, we would all be dead.”</p><p>The tension in the cave begins to melt as Gohan smiles thinking about how strong his dad is. “I’m excited to see him soon. It’s getting close. I can’t wait to show him everything you’ve taught me.”</p><p>Piccolo smiles, something he keeps catching himself doing. “Well, I know he’ll be proud.” Feeling like his work here is done, he stands to leave the cave.</p><p>“You’ll come tomorrow, right?” Gohan asks before he can escape.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure if I don’t your mother will rip off one of my body parts. They grow back but it’s not great having them removed or growing them back. So, yeah. I’ll stop by.”</p><p>Gohan chuckles. Now even Mr. Piccolo is scared of his mom. At least he and his dad will have that in common when he comes back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay, Gohan! Blow out your candle and make a wish!” Chi-Chi says holding a leaf she lit with ki to serve as a candle for their festivities.</p><p>He giggles and blows out his “candle.”</p><p>“Now don’t tell us what you wished for or it won’t come true,” Chi-Chi says as she gives him a whopping ten cookies tonight from their Bulma stash.</p><p>“Hey. Where’d you get those?” Piccolo asks annoyed.</p><p>Chi-Chi and Gohan chuckle. “Oh, uh, Mom found a cookie bush in the forest. Don’t go look for it because I picked them all.”</p><p>Chi-Chi laughs hysterically. Her little boy’s quick wit is too much sometimes. Piccolo simply rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry I don’t have a present for you, Gohan, but I promise the moment this is behind us we’ll do something special,” Chi-Chi apologizes.  </p><p>“Oh, that’s okay, Mom. Even living in a cave, you still threw me a birthday party,” he says giving his mom a hug. “Mr. Piccolo, you have to come to one of the real birthday parties my mom throws for me. They are always so fun. Last year, we had an epic laser tag game at my grandpa’s castle and the year before that all of our friends came over and we went to the World Martial Art’s Tournament Museum. You should go. There are pictures of your fight with my dad.”</p><p>“I’ll pass,” Piccolo says as he stands to leave. “But before I go, I do have one thing to give you. Stand up,” he orders Gohan.</p><p>Gohan does as he’s told, and he and Chi-Chi look at Piccolo puzzled that he had the forethought to bring a birthday present.</p><p>Piccolo raises his finger and does his “magic trick” again. Gohan’s clothes change from the gi that resembles his father’s to match the purple outfit Piccolo trains in. “There. Your mother will represent your father’s school at the fight, but you’ll represent mine.”</p><p>Gohan looks over his new duds completely shocked. “Wow…” he gasps. “Thanks, Mr. Piccolo!” he says running to hug his teacher.</p><p>“Agh!” Piccolo flinches at the show of affection. He picks Gohan up by his head and places him an arm’s length away from him. “Let’s drop the ‘mister.’ Just ‘Piccolo’ from now on,” Piccolo requests.</p><p>Gohan smiles and nods. “I’ll wear these with pride and honor,” he says puffing his chest.</p><p>Chi-Chi stands behind Gohan to look at Piccolo. “Thank you,” she mouths where Gohan can’t hear.</p><p>Piccolo nods. Having his share of sappiness for the evening, he quickly retreats into the sky.</p><p>“Well, little boy, I think it’s safe to say this is one birthday you won’t ever forget,” she says to her son as he continues admiring his new gi.</p><p>“Nope. Not ever.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chi-Chi and Piccolo watch from a distance as Gohan does one-handed vertical pushups with a boulder on his feet.</p><p>“Well, I guess our temporary truce is over in about a month.”</p><p>“You guess correctly,” Piccolo responds coolly.</p><p>Over the last couple of days, Chi-Chi’s noticed a distance growing between them and Piccolo. He’s pulled himself back. At first, she thought it’s because he hasn’t changed his mind about trying to defeat Goku. But after careful consideration, she’s decided it’s because he’s going to miss them. Of course, that’s another thing she would never say out loud.</p><p>Chi-Chi rolls her eyes. “Whatever, Piccolo. I’m going to fix dinner. Send him back after you get done telling him you plan to kill his father again.”</p><p>Piccolo’s cheeks turn purple. Of course, he’s not going to tell Gohan that. No matter how annoying it is, he likes the brat. But this was not in the plan. Train the kid. Beat the Saiyans. Kill Goku. World domination. The end. “Maybe defeating Goku can at least wait until after that trip you’re planning.”</p><p>Chi-Chi grins. “Thanks. He’ll appreciate that. You know, he’s also suggested that we plan regular trips out here to visit once the Saiyans are defeated. But again, he probably won’t want to do that if you kill his dad. So, just think about it,” she sasses and takes off into the sky.</p><p>“Gohan!” Piccolo yells.</p><p>Gohan kicks off his boulder and flies over to Piccolo. “Yes sir?”</p><p>“That’s enough for today. Go get some rest. You’re going to need it. The last phase of our training begins tomorrow. The Saiyans will be here in a month. It’s time to push ourselves,” Piccolo informs him.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He takes off and easily catches up with his mother, his speed and strength far surpassing anything Piccolo and Chi-Chi expected from the child.</p><p>“One more month,” Piccolo declares before taking off toward his own area.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What do you mean the Saiyans are on their way?! We’re supposed to have another month!” Bulma screams at Roshi.</p><p>“Goku just told me! We have to wish him back now!”</p><p>“Goku told you?” she asks concerned. “Um, Master Roshi. Goku’s dead. He can’t talk to you.”</p><p>Roshi grabs her arms and shakes her wildly. “Dammit! Listen to me woman! We’ve got to wish him back right now! He got in touch with me from Other World!”</p><p>Okay, he’s not joking. Bulma grabs the Dragon Balls. They take them to the beach and make their wish.</p><p>“Where… Where is he?” she asks looking around.</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean I have to run back down Snake Way?! It took me six months to get here!” Goku screams at King Kai.</p><p>“You were supposed to have another month to get there! You’ve just gotta go! It won’t take you as long this time because you’re much stronger!” King Kai yells.</p><p>“My family is going to this fight! Is there really not a faster way?!</p><p>“NO! GO!”</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“We have to warn the others! So, they can be prepared!” Bulma exclaims.</p><p>“I don’t think there’s time for that…” Roshi responds sensing two dark forces entering the atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s on the agenda today, Piccolo?” Chi-Chi asks as she and Gohan meet with Piccolo for what promises to be their most grueling day of training yet. “Wait… What’s that..?”</p><p>The three of them all look to the sky in the same direction.</p><p>“They’re here,” Piccolo states.</p><p>“But… they’re a month early,” Gohan tries to understand.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart sinks at what she feels next. “Did… did they just?”</p><p>Piccolo clenches his fists. “Yes. They just wiped out a city. They’re here and we’re fighting today. Get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The remaining scattered Z Fighters all take off toward the three largest stationary power levels they can sense, assuming that’s Piccolo, Gohan and Chi-Chi with Krillin reaching them first.</p><p>“Krillin!” Chi-Chi yells. “Do you know anything about Goku? Where is he?” she asks with no time for pleasantries.</p><p>“I don’t know. I haven’t sensed him yet, but I know a wish was made. I could see the sky get dark from where I was.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense. He should be on earth,” Piccolo frowns.</p><p>“Gohan, look at me,” Chi-Chi says squatting in front of him. “Look you do <em>not</em> attack until you’re told to. Do you understand me? We will let them start this and try to buy some time until your father is here.”</p><p>Gohan nods. “Yes ma’am.”</p><p>The hairs stand up on the back of her neck when she feels a looming presence. All four of them look up.</p><p>“Shit,” Krillin says under his breath.</p><p>The two Saiyans lower themselves to the ground. One of them is massive. It looks like his muscles have muscles. But despite their size differences, he doesn’t seem to be the one in charge. In front of him is a short but clearly powerful Saiyan with hair that defies gravity like Goku’s.</p><p>“Well, well, well. What do we have here, Vegeta? I don’t think any of these is Kakarot. The strongest one here is a Namekian.”</p><p> “His name is <em>Goku</em>,” Chi-Chi growls.</p><p>“Chi-Chi!” Piccolo snaps. He’ll be damned if her temper gets them killed. “What’s a Namekian?” Piccolo scowls.</p><p>“What’s a Namekian? You’re a Namekian,” the larger one points at Piccolo. “You know. From Namek. What kind of dumbass question was that?”</p><p>Piccolo stands their dumbfounded. ‘I’m not from earth,’ he says internally. Another thing he now has in common with Goku but can’t focus on right now.</p><p>The Saiyans walk closer to them. “She talks like a Saiyan,” the one called Vegeta notes pointing at Chi-Chi. “They <em>both</em> look like Saiyans,” he nods to her and Gohan. “But what’s a ‘Goku?’” he asks mocking her.</p><p>“Nothing,” Piccolo interferes. “It’s nothing. Now, what do you want?” Piccolo asks stalling for time.</p><p>Before they can answer, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu land to join them. Chi-Chi thanks Kami but still isn’t sure this is enough manpower.</p><p>“Wow y’all have more people eager to die than I would’ve guessed. But, what’d you ask? Oh, right. What we do we want? That’s a fair question. Right, Vegeta?” the tall, bald one asks.</p><p>“Sure, Nappa. Oblige them.”</p><p>“Well, we’re here to kill Kakarot, use the Dragon Balls, kill everyone else on this planet, then sell it. I think that pretty much sums it up.”</p><p>Vegeta nods in agreement. “Now, where is Kakarot?”</p><p>“He’s on his way,” Piccolo responds as he continues to represent the group. Within seconds the remaining Z fighters land at the scene.</p><p>“Had an important meeting, I suppose?” Vegeta mocks. “Well, I guess we’ll start by killing you.”</p><p>The fighters all step back into their stances.</p><p>“Ooh, Vegeta. Let’s use the Saibamen. We haven’t done that in a while.”</p><p>“Good call, Nappa. They all have a power level about the same as Raditz’s and should handle this quickly.”</p><p>Nappa steps forward, pulls out a vial and pours something out. Suddenly, the seven fighters come face-to-face with six of the most disgusting green creatures they’ve ever seen.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Yamcha asks grossed out.</p><p>“Gohan, there are only six of them. You stay back,” his mother orders.</p><p>“Instead of a battle royale, how about one-on-one combat?” Vegeta proposes.</p><p>Piccolo growls feeling insulted by his games.</p><p>“Piccolo, this is a <em>good</em> idea,” Krillin whispers. “This buys us more time to wait for Goku.”</p><p>“Where the hell is he?” Yamcha asks the group.</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming guys! I promise! Just hold on a little bit longer,” Goku continues flying down the path as fast as he can.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go first,” Tien volunteers to take on one of the Saibamen. They face each other and the creature woefully underestimates Tien before being struck down.</p><p>Annoyed, Vegeta kills the Saibaman for failing to complete his task.</p><p>“He just killed one of his own!” Krillin exclaims.</p><p>Chi-Chi scoots closer to Gohan, keeping him behind her.</p><p>Vegeta observes the interaction between the female and child and makes a careful note. “The female,” he grunts quietly to Nappa.</p><p>“What about her?” Nappa asks.</p><p>“She can crossbreed. That there is the brat she made with Kakarot. I’m sure of it. Look at the tail wrapped around his waist,” Vegeta says narrowing his eyes at Gohan.</p><p>Nappa’s face turns up into an evil grin. “I’m following you now. Keep her alive?”</p><p>“Yes, keep her alive.”</p><p>“What about other females on this planet?” Nappa asks.</p><p>“We scanned for other power sources on this planet the moment we landed. There’s not another female on here that could handle a Saiyan. Kakarot has already broken this one in.”</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>Piccolo’s eyes widen in horror. He’s not completely in the know with human or Saiyan mating customs but he understands enough to read between the lines.</p><p>“Piccolo, what are they saying?” Krillin asks, his stomach sinking as he follows their eyes to Chi-Chi.</p><p>“Nothing to worry about,” Piccolo bluffs not wanting to add to their already shaken nerves.</p><p>Krillin doesn’t believe him and volunteers to go next hoping to protect his friend’s family as long as he can.</p><p>“No, Krillin. Let me go next,” Yamcha steps up. “You’ve already been wished back once.” He squares up against the next Saibaman.</p><p>“You better not hold back!” Vegeta orders the creature. “They’re stronger than they seem!”</p><p>Nervous for what will happen to him if he doesn’t win, the creature launches at Yamcha and the two fight an even battle until Yamcha seemingly bests him. “These guys are no sweat,” he says dusting off his hands.</p><p>“Yamcha look out!” Chi-Chi screams a warning but it’s too late.</p><p>Knowing it would be killed by Vegeta for not winning, the creature wraps its arms and legs around the Z Fighter and blows himself up, ending Yamcha’s life with his own.</p><p>“YAMCHA!” Krillin shouts in anger.</p><p>“Oh, Kami,” Chi-Chi whispers as so much death is already taking place. “Gohan, you have to get out of here,” she begs her child.</p><p>“No, Mom! I’m going to stay and fight!” Gohan says as his own energy begins to build.</p><p>“Son Gohan, you listen to me right now! Leave!”</p><p>“Kill them all but the female,” Vegeta orders the remaining Saibamen as he sees the child’s power level increasing. Yes, that’s definitely Kakarot’s child.</p><p>“What did he just say?!” Tien asks but doesn’t have time to investigate. Krillin’s rage wins out before Gohan’s as he fires a blast into the air that eliminates three of the remaining four Saibamen.</p><p>The last Saibaman sets his sights on Gohan but Chi-Chi steps back in front of him charging a blast.</p><p>“I don’t think so!” the woman warrior cries firing a powerful blast of ki, obliterating the creature that dared to touch her child.</p><p>“That does it!” Nappa roars before going on the attack. Setting his sights on Tien, the two exchange powerful blows but Tien clearly struggles.</p><p>“We have to do something!” Chi-Chi says looking for an opportunity to jump in and help. Seeing an opening she leaps up.</p><p>“No, Chi-Chi!” Piccolo warns. He thought he had broken her of acting so quickly on her emotions.</p><p>Her attempt makes no difference. She’s quickly punched in the gut and launched into the earth by Nappa. “Stay down there, bitch!” Nappa yells continuing his assault.</p><p>“Dammit, Nappa! I told you not to kill her!” Vegeta shouts.</p><p>“She’ll be fine!” Nappa shouts back as he continues his assault on Tien.</p><p>Piccolo growls and Krillin recoils having his suspicions confirmed about their plans for his friend’s wife.</p><p>“Mom!” Gohan runs to his mother’s aid and helps her to her feet.</p><p>Vegeta chuckles getting the confirmation he was looking for of the connection between the fighting female and child. He only needs to check one other thing.</p><p>“I’m fine Gohan. Tien’s the one we need to worry about.”</p><p>“You’re not fine! You’re bleeding and your arm looks…”</p><p>“It’s dislocated,” Krillin says taking a quick glance before looking back up.</p><p>Just as he finishes his thought, Tien lets out a horrifying cry when Nappa punches his arm clean off just above the elbow, the severed limb landing right in front of them next to Yamcha’s charred body.</p><p>“Tien!” Chiaotzu cries. He and Krillin rush to help their fallen friend but are stopped by a blast from the brutal Saiyan.</p><p>Unable to take it anymore, Chiaotzu launches his own attack.</p><p>“What is he doing?!” Krillin cries finally making it to Tien’s side.</p><p>“He’s going to… No! Chiaotzu don’t do it!” Tien yells recognizing what his friend is attempting.</p><p>“Don’t do what?!” But before Chi-Chi can have her question answered an explosion fires above them. She covers her mouth with the hand from her good arm when she realizes the sacrifice Chiaotzu just made.</p><p>Before the dust even settles, they hear a sinister laugh above them. “Ha! Another one bites the dust! Or <em>becomes</em> dust I should say!” Nappa laughs.</p><p>“You won’t be laughing like that once Goku gets here!” Piccolo declares.</p><p>“Who is this person you’re positive is going to win? And why isn’t he here?” Vegeta questions intrigued. “Is that what you call Kakarot?”</p><p>“His name is <em>GOKU!</em>” Chi-Chi shouts again.</p><p>“Kakarot is who you’re banking on?!” Vegeta laughs back. “Nappa! Did you hear that?! A low-level warrior like… like… Kaka…!” He can’t even get the words out. His laugh turns into wails as he holds his sides to keep them from bursting. “Well,” he says coming out of his laughing fit, “when will he be here?”</p><p>“He’ll be here soon! Three hours!” Piccolo shouts the random time frame.</p><p>Tien isn’t finished with Nappa yet, still reeling from his friend’s mocked sacrifice. “You’re a monster!” he sprints toward Nappa in the sky in anger, but the fight is one-sided. With missing an arm and his blood loss, the warrior deteriorates quickly.</p><p>Krillin rushes to help but is stopped by Piccolo.</p><p>“Wait. We could have the element of surprise. Tien’s got a little fight left in him and when Nappa goes on the offensive, we’ll attack.” Piccolo spells out a plan with Gohan and Krillin excluding the injured Chi-Chi.</p><p>“Wait for it… Wait for it… NOW!” Piccolo orders as he and Krillin each follow through on the plan. “Yes!” he shouts feeling a victory coming. All that’s left is… “Now, Gohan! NOW!”</p><p>Gohan stands and tries to gather ki in his hands as Nappa has been launched at him by Krillin but is distracted by Yamcha’s body and Tien’s arm. He freezes in place.</p><p>“Gohan!” Chi-Chi cries seeing the gruff Saiyan coming right for her child. She stands in front of him to take his place in the plan and tries to fire a blast. Ultimately, she is too weakened to do any damage. Out of options, she throws herself on Gohan and braces for impact, but they’re quickly saved by Piccolo’s quick thinking and kick to Nappa’s face.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry, Mom!” Gohan passionately apologizes after his mother rolls to her back. He takes her good arm and helps her sit up.</p><p>“Don’t apologize, son. You shouldn’t even be here,” she says in shame. ‘Goku, where are you?’</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I’m close!” Goku yells as he passes familiar landmarks. “Chi-Chi! Gohan! I’m coming! Just stay alive!”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Tien! Stop! You’re too weak!” Krillin pleads with his friend as he charges up his signature Tri-Beam Cannon technique.</p><p>The warrior doesn’t listen as he fires the blast at Nappa in one last attempt to rid them of the Saiyan scum.</p><p>“NO!” Krillin cries praying he doesn’t lose another friend.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart stops as she watches Tien’s body fall from the sky. The fighter poured every ounce of energy he had into the failed final blast, forfeiting his life.</p><p>Piccolo leaps forward and catches Tien’s body before it can hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Kami!” Goku yells seeing the earth’s guardian at the checkout station. “I have never been so happy to see you.”</p><p>“Yes, boy. Quickly now,” Kami says taking his arm and transporting them back to the Lookout.</p><p>“FINALLY! Thanks, Kami! NIMBUS!” Goku yells soaring off the lookout. The yellow cloud quickly appears and catches his friend. “Yes! I’m home!” Goku says feeling like himself again. “Korin! Senzus!” he cries seeing the keeper of the senzu beans coming into view.</p><p>“You got’em, Goku! I’ve got two! Welcome back!” Korin says tossing them his way.</p><p>Goku eats one for himself and tucks the other for whoever needs it. Now that he has a moment, he closes his eyes and feels out the situation searching for his family. He locks onto two massive kis with evil energies. The Saiyans for sure. Next, he finds one familiar ki. “That’s Gohan, no question. Man, he’s gotten strong. Now, where’s your mom?... There! Yes! I’m close, Chi!”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo and Krillin brace for Nappa's next assault.</p><p>“Nappa! Stand down!” Vegeta orders right as he was about to attack.</p><p>Nappa freezes mid-attack. “Vegeta? Are we really going to wait on this guy? We got things to do. Let’s get out of here,” he wines.</p><p>“Yes! Now do as I say and stand down!” Vegeta orders.</p><p>Nappa does as he’s told and stands beside Vegeta.</p><p>Thankful for the reprieve, the surviving Z Fighters stand beside each other. Piccolo observes their enemies looking for any kind of weakness when he gets an idea. “Their tails…”</p><p>“What about them?” Krillin asks.</p><p>“That has to be their weakness,” he suggests.</p><p>“No, Piccolo,” Chi-Chi says knowing better. “We spent two weeks training that weakness out of Gohan. Goku even had it trained out of him as a child. I’m positive they would’ve done the same. That’s a death wish.”</p><p>Piccolo scowls. “Dammit, you’re right. Wait… Is that?”</p><p>“That’s Dad!” Gohan leaps for joy feeling his father’s energy race toward them.</p><p>“Are you suggesting you can detect a power level without using technology?” Vegeta scoffs picking up his scouter. He knows they’re bluffing but he looks in the direction they’re pointing. “WHAT THE?!” he exclaims.</p><p>“What is it?!” Nappa asks.</p><p>“They’re right! A massive power level is headed straight for us! Kill them all now! I’ll grab her!”</p><p>“What about the Dragon Balls?! They said if we kill the Namekian then they won’t work!”</p><p>“We will visit Namek next and use THEIRS! If he can make them, they can make them. Now, move!”</p><p>Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan all stand protectively in front of Chi-Chi.</p><p>“Chi-Chi! Get out of here!” Piccolo orders as he and Krillin charge Nappa.</p><p>She doesn’t listen. Using what she has left she prepares to fight with Gohan.</p><p>Nappa makes quick work of Krillin when he slams his knee into his gut. Next, he dodges Piccolo’s attempt and pounds him hard in the back of the head rendering him temporarily unconscious.</p><p>Seeing him coming for his mother, an enraged Gohan charges at Vegeta.</p><p>“Cute kid but you’re nothing compared to me,” Vegeta says dodging the child’s blows before throwing him toward Nappa. “Nappa! Kill this one now!”</p><p>Nappa lines Gohan up in his sights and prepares his largest blast yet.</p><p>“NO! GOHAN!” Chi-Chi cries moving as quickly as she can to her child.</p><p>“Not so fast,” Vegeta says grabbing her injured arm causing her to cry out in pain.</p><p>“NO! LET ME GO!” Chi-Chi kicks and fights with all of her might to get away but she’s too weak. “At least let me help my son! Please! Goku where are you?!”</p><p>“Yes, <em>Go-ku</em>. Where are you?” Vegeta mocks.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s watching her worst nightmare come true when the blast fires at her child with her powerless to stop it when suddenly her child is saved.</p><p>“AAAAAGGGHHHHH!” Piccolo cries after mustering everything he had left to take Gohan’s place in the way of the blast.</p><p>“NO! PICCOLO!” Gohan watches mortified as his friend takes the blast that was meant for him full on. Once the stream of ki ends, Piccolo falls to his knees then to his stomach. Gohan rushes to his side, takes his hand and looks at the burns on his body. There’s no coming back from this. “Piccolo, just hang on. My Daddy will be here soon,” he cries softly.</p><p>“Gohan,” Piccolo coughs. “Thank you for this year. You and your mother taught me more than I could’ve ever taught you. You are the only friend I’ve ever had. I am so proud of you, kid.”</p><p>“Piccolo?” Gohan cries seeing his teacher’s eyes close. “Piccolo!!” Gohan’s energy skyrockets as rage consumes him.</p><p>“Nappa! What are you waiting for?! Kill that child!” Vegeta panics seeing Gohan’s renewed strength.</p><p>“Masenko… HAAAAAAA!!!” Gohan fires Piccolo’s technique at Nappa.</p><p>“Shit!” Nappa yells as he unexpectedly has to block the force of the demi-Saiyan’s blast.</p><p>“Yes! Gohan!” Chi-Chi cheers as she pauses from her struggle with Vegeta to admire her child. Her celebration is premature, however, when Gohan collapses after expending all of his energy on the blast. Her expression fades to defeat, and she goes completely numb. That monster is going to kill her child and she can’t do anything. Goku didn’t make it.</p><p>“Okay, Nappa. Finish him and let’s go,” Vegeta says before turning his attention to Chi-Chi. “Now let’s see.” He raises her shirt in the back to confirm she’s not Saiyan. “No tail stub.” Next, he pulls her collar to the side. “And a mark. So, you really can crossbreed. Don’t worry, you won’t have to mourn your son for too long. You’ll have more children soon.”</p><p>Her stomach turns at the implication, but she finds a flaw in his logic. “Keep Gohan alive! If more Saiyans is what you want just keep him alive!” she begs.</p><p>“No. He’s too far gone. His mind has been poisoned by this planet.” He hoists her into his arms.</p><p>She kicks and screams as she watches Nappa march toward her son. “I won’t be missing this time,” he growls at the tired little boy.</p><p>“Nappa! Now!” Vegeta commands. But then he looks down and suddenly his arms are empty. “What the?”</p><p>Chi-Chi looks around and realizes she’s now in someone else’s arms. She blinks and doesn’t believe her eyes. “Goku…?”</p><p>“Hey, Chi.”</p><p>“Goku!!” she cries wrapping her good arm around his neck before turning her head to see their son floating safely on Nimbus. “Thank, Kami you’re here.”</p><p>Goku looks his wife’s body over and feels her ki closely. “You’re very weak, Chi-Chi. Here, eat part of this. I can’t give you a whole one. I have to split it up.”</p><p>Chi-Chi declines her half of the senzu bean. “Give it to Gohan and Krillin. They need it more.”</p><p>Goku frowns but doesn’t argue. Next, he places his hand on her head and absorbs her memories to get caught up on the fight – a technique he learned from King Kai. He watches a replay from his friends being beaten mercilessly, Piccolo’s sacrifice for his child and the monsters in front of him plotting to rape his wife. But he controls his anger. For now. He places her on her feet and gives her the broken senzu to give to their son and their friend.</p><p>Chi-Chi doesn’t question what just happened. They’ll talk about it later. She gives Gohan and Krillin the senzu.</p><p>Gohan leaps to his feet. “Daddy!” he shouts seeing his father in person and rushing over to him.</p><p> Goku picks his child up. “Hey, son. We’ll catch up later. Right now, I need you to get your mom out of here. I didn’t have a senzu for her and she’s hurt. Okay?”</p><p>“What?! Goku, I’m not leaving you out here!” Chi-Chi protests.</p><p>“This isn’t open for discussion,” Goku says sharply.</p><p>“Chi-Chi,” Krillin interjects, “you and Gohan have to leave. You are Goku’s weakness in this fight. They will use you against him.”</p><p>Chi-Chi opens her mouth to protest again not ready to be away from her husband yet.</p><p>“Krillin, take them. Now,” Goku says with a serious expression on his face before she can speak.</p><p>“Yeah, Goku. I got them. Good luck.”</p><p>The three begin to take off when Goku grabs Chi-Chi’s wrist on her uninjured arm and pulls her back for a deep kiss. “Sorry. Couldn’t wait any longer for that.”</p><p>She chuckles almost forgetting what’s going on around them. “You’re not sorry.” She wants to kiss him again but feels eyes on them reminding her where they are. “Come home to me, Son Goku.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>The three take flight away from the conflict.</p><p>“Now,” Goku turns his head to the Saiyans. “I think we have some things to discuss.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as we get deeper and deeper into Z, my goal is to see how things would be played out in a more mature AU where Chi-Chi was a valued member of the group - don't worry, she will get stronger. But I think had she been a part of the conversation, certain things would've happened - like Vegeta seeing an opportunity to create a new Saiyan race - and certain things wouldn't have happened - like Chi-Chi shutting down the attack on Nappa's tail. </p><p>The most challenging part of this chapter was balancing Chi-Chi's presence during Piccolo's training with Gohan. Piccolo had to have enough quality time with Gohan that their bond still grew organically. But I also wanted Piccolo to form a connection with Chi-Chi. Hope I balanced well. </p><p>Reviews are always appreciated. This chapter is my longest and was by far the most challenging to write. Really appreciate your continued support! </p><p>Fun Fact: I wrote seven specific moments months ago all the way through the Buu Saga. In this chapter, the moment where Vegeta and Nappa discuss taking Chi-Chi was the second moment I ever wrote.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kaioken & Pudding Cups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Wyatt! Go faster! This is easily the story of the century!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you’re POSITIVE you saw what you saw, Camille?” the helicopter pilot asks the eager journalist. “This isn’t like the time you swore you saw a kid get so mad that the building started shaking when you covered the martial arts museum opening, is it?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, that DID happen! Right, Linc?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The chubby photographer swallows the last of his fast-food cheeseburger and shrugs. “There was a mad kid and there was a quake. I’m not sure those two things were related. Besides, that place is near a fault line and Preston said there was a small quake that day.”</em>
</p><p><em>The petite blonde rolls her eyes and growls in frustration. “Yes! Caused by that kid! Those people got out of there so fast I didn’t have time to question them. And I’m pretty sure they were former fighters. Don’t you remember how insane the last tournament was?! There is something strange going on here and I’m going to get to the bottom of it,” she says tasting how close she is to breaking whatever this is wide open. “But yes, Wyatt. I am </em>positive<em> about what I saw. These two circles flew in on the weather radar. I turned on the scanners for East City and heard the police saying they needed backup and then everything went static. That was NOT an earthquake or meteor or whatever other outlets are reporting. I am telling you that was an attack!” She replaces the batteries in her microphone while the photographer gets the camera ready to go live. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Why do you know how to read the weather radar?” Wyatt asks her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She scoffs insulted. “Any reporter worth her salt learns every part of the business that she can. You never know where you’re gonna end up with this job.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I imagine sleeping with our chief meteorologist was educational, too,” Linc mocks her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Camille glares at Linc for letting her mistake slip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You and Preston?!” Wyatt exclaims.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We are NOT talking about that right now! Just focus on flying,” she says touching up her makeup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where did you get these coordinates from anyway? There’s nothing out here,” Wyatt asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t disclose my sources. You know that,” she says hoping they’ll drop the subject. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you got this cleared by Sylvie?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Camille avoids both of their stares. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cami…” Linc questions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Erm, not exactly,” she admits. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then how did you get the chopper?!” Wyatt screams. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I told her we were going to get disaster footage at East City,” she admits. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Great! So, we’re ALL going to get fired?!” the pilot yells turning around, causing the helicopter to weave in the air before steadying the controls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Camille feels her dinner coming back up before the helicopter levels back out. “If I’m wrong, I guess it’s possible,” she says nervously. “BUT… If I’m right…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait! What’s that?! Look down there,” Linc hollers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The three look at the earth below and see a group of oddly dressed people talking. But when they take a closer look, they notice two dead bodies on the ground – one looks charred and the other is missing an arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Kami…” Camille whispers. “What happened here?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And what do you think they’re talking about?” Wyatt ponders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Linc, get the camera ready. We’ll go live soon,” Camille instructs while dialing someone on her phone. “Sylvie? Okay, don’t be mad but we didn’t go cover East City.” Yelling can be heard on the other end of the phone. “Wait! I found the real story! Just trust me!” The yelling seems to have subsided. “How does two dead bodies and what looks like a group of martial artists in a battle sound?” More talking. “Look, just tell the anchors to get ready to pitch to me for a live shot but with a viewer disclaimer. It’s gruesome out here.” She hangs up her phone. “Okay, we’re on in thirty.” </em>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>“Keep flipping! Somebody has to be covering this,” Bulma tells Gyu Mao as she and Roshi watch the scouter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How would anyone even know where they are? All the news is covering what happened in East City,” Roshi says. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know! I just need to see it with my own eyes! I refuse to believe that Yamcha was killed!” she says with hot tears in her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait! I think I found something!” Gyu Mao says seeing what looks like a shot of his daughter, grandson, and the other fighters as well as two unfamiliar faces. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulma races to the TV and looks closely. “Oh, Yamcha…” she says breathlessly seeing her boyfriend’s body on the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku really isn’t there yet,” Gyu Mao notes after he surveys the whole scene. “We have to go,” he says getting up. “I have to go help Chi-Chi and Gohan.” </em>
</p><p><em>Roshi grabs his former student’s arm. “And do what? We would only be in the way. We know Goku is on earth and close. He will beat us there. They’ll need us </em>after<em> the fight.”</em></p><p><em>“They won’t be </em>ALIVE<em> after the fight!” Gyu Mao shouts fiercely, his temper surfacing. “Tien and Yamcha are both dead! Goku isn’t there! I’m not going to be a spectator while these monsters kill my family!” </em></p><p>
  <em>The student and master stare at each other until Bulma breaks the tension. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’re not fighting right now. They’re just talking. Maybe they’re negotiating a truce?” Bulma posits. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think ‘truce’ is in the Saiyan vocabulary,” Roshi notes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The reporter begins speaking as the helicopter continues to hover near the scene. “If you’re just joining us, this is Camille Poirot with World News reporting live from what appears to be a battleground,” the voice says through the television. “It’s unclear what’s taken place here today or if this scene is connected to what happened in East City, but again, this content is not safe for children despite the fact that a child appears to be a part of what looks like a confrontation.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulma, Roshi and Gyu Mao stare at the screen intensely. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Camille’s voice starts again. “It… it looks like… They’re fighting! These people are… Is that man flying? Folks if you didn’t see it for yourself at the World Martial Arts Tournament five years ago, you’re seeing it now! Your friends that attended weren’t lying to you. And now… Wait… Kami… Is that man attacking that child?!” the reporter yells shocked by what’s unfolding in front of her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The three watching hold their breath as the larger Saiyan is headed straight for Gohan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“GOHAN!” Gyu Mao screams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That short one has Chi-Chi!” Bulma yells in horror. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look!” Roshi exclaims as he watches Piccolo move in front of the ki blast to protect Gohan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh no…” Bulma’s eyes fill with tears understanding the implication of Piccolo’s death. She grabs the scouter from the coffee table to watch Piccolo’s energy. The six dots on the screen fade to five. “NO!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roshi and Gyu Mao’s expressions become sullen. The deaths that have occurred and any others that take place cannot be undone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I… I can’t believe King Piccolo’s son just laid down his life for my grandson,” Gyu Mao says in disbelief. He has a lot of questions about the year he’s spent apart from his family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Camille’s voice becomes somber. “It would seem that one of the men fighting here today has sacrificed his life for the small child. But… Oh, Kami. That giant man isn’t stopping yet! He’s going after the child again!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“GOKU WHERE ARE YOU?!” Gyu Mao yells horrified while the world holds its breath.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, what’s this? Yes… It seems that someone new has joined the fight. Linc did you even see him show up?? He’s saved the child and recovered the woman.” Camille stops speaking as the world watches from a distance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The three at Kame House are too anxious to cheer but are more than relieved Goku has finally arrived. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This new person seems to be sending what I can only assume are his allies away, quite possibly his family? I’m not sure. That’s just speculation and we’re not going any closer to confirm.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Once his family leaves, Goku takes a moment to survey the scene, the bodies of his friends scattered around.</p><p>“Friends of yours?” Nappa mocks.</p><p>Goku answers with a glare.</p><p>“Thanks for finally showing up. We were running out of people to kill,” Nappa gloats.</p><p>Goku remains silent. Vegeta keeps quiet as well while he sizes up his opponent. Unlike Nappa, he’s not willing to underestimate the lower-class warrior in front of him.</p><p>“I’ve gotta commend you for your choice of mate. She’s got spunk. We’ve searched for crossbreeders at the auctions but most of them have scales or some weird shit like that. Guess we should thank you for not destroying this planet when you were sent here. Now…” Nappa licks his lips as he looks up at the woman flying away, “we can mate.” He turns his evil eyes back to Goku. “You know we’re not going to let them leave, right?”</p><p>Goku’s energy begins to soar. The earth quakes as stones and debris hover around the warrior.</p><p>~</p><p>“Wait…” Cami says on-air as she and her colleagues observe. “Something’s happening. Linc, are those rocks floating?”</p><p>~</p><p>Bulma looks at the scouter as the readings soar.</p><p>“Is that Goku’s energy?” Gyu Mao asks.</p><p>Roshi nods. “Definitely.”</p><p>~</p><p>“VEGETA! What does the scouter say?!” Nappa barks.</p><p>Vegeta’s anger soars through the roof as the numbers continue to climb. “It’s… It’s...! IT’S OVER 9000!” he yells ripping the scouter from his face and crushing it with his fist.</p><p>~</p><p>“Guys! The scouter! It’s going to..!” Bulma shouts as she yanks it off her face right before it explodes. “And we lost the news!” she says noticing the snowy screen.</p><p>Gyu Mao considers what this means. “Did… Did Goku’s energy just wipe out the technology?”</p><p>Roshi nods again. “We may have a shot, everyone.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not sitting around here anymore. They’ll need us soon one way or another,” Gyu Mao says leaving with or without them.</p><p>Bulma nods. “Right. But let’s take the ship instead of the car. It’s faster and roomier and I already put medical supplies on it.”</p><p>~</p><p>“DAMMIT!” Camille yells. “Did we just lose the feed?!”</p><p>Linc tosses the broken camera in the back of the helicopter. “Yeah. Everything is fried,” he says digging through his bag of equipment. “Even our phones.”</p><p>“Shit! Shit! SHIT!”</p><p>“Calm down, Cami. At least the chopper didn’t go down and you got a great story. We need to get back to the city and regroup,” Wyatt advises.</p><p>“You’re right. West City is the closest place with a hospital and they’ll definitely need medical attention after this. Let’s go back and turn on the scanners.”</p><p>~</p><p>Krillin, Gohan, and Chi-Chi stop when they feel Goku’s power.</p><p>“I’ve never felt anything like that in my life,” Krillin says. He looks over at Goku’s family to see their reactions but notices Chi-Chi’s condition first. “Chi-Chi, you don’t look so good.”</p><p>She shakes her head waiving off his concerns. “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Nappa, uninterested in waiting for Goku’s power level to get any higher takes off at full speed charging at Krillin, Gohan, and Chi-Chi.</p><p>“Nappa!” Vegeta yells in an attempt to stop his subordinate but the brute doesn’t listen.</p><p>“Shit! We gotta move guys!” Krillin shouts to Chi-Chi and Gohan.</p><p>“Come on, Mom!” Gohan says as his mother trails. “Mom?” he looks behind him and watches as Chi-Chi’s eyes close and her body sinks from the sky. “Mom!” Chi-Chi’s energy plummets. He follows her down and snatches her up while Krillin turns around preparing to defend.</p><p>Suddenly what sounds like a clap of thunder surges through the wasteland. Krillin and Gohan didn’t even see what happened. They look down and find a crater in the earth before looking to the side and seeing Goku next to them. The power they just felt Goku explode leaves them speechless.</p><p>~</p><p>“Wait…” Linc says looking across from them in the sky. The three watch as the new hero seemingly takes down the barbarian that tried to kill a child. “Holy shit. What the fuck is going on?”</p><p>“Who are these people?” Wyatt asks equally stunned.</p><p>Camille won’t even allow herself to blink, afraid she’ll miss something. “I don’t know. But we’re going to figure it out.”</p><p>“They haven’t even noticed that we’re here. How’s that possible?” Linc asks.</p><p>“I’m not sure that’s the case. I don’t think they have the capacity to care right now,” Wyatt suggests. “Let’s get out of here before we get caught in the crossfire. That guy looks pissed and I’m pretty sure he’s the one that destroyed our stuff,” he says nodding toward the wild-haired warrior.   </p><p>“Look,” Camille says completely captivated by the scene. “That has to be his wife and child,” she says when she sees the warrior take the woman into his arms. “And I am ninety-nine percent certain that is the same family we saw at the museum a couple of years ago. We’re going to that museum tomorrow,” she informs her colleagues. “I can’t believe our camera isn’t working,” she sighs before they take off to West City.</p><p>~</p><p>Goku looks down and sees Nappa still in the hole and Vegeta standing in place unflinching. “Here, let me see her,” he says taking his frail wife away from his son. The anger in his eyes briefly shifts to anguish when he sees her condition. She’s losing color, her expression is pained and he’s starting to think she needed that senzu more than anyone. Goku places his hand over her heart and feels her ki and heart rate. Something isn’t right. She shouldn’t be this weak from a dislocated shoulder but that’s the only injury he can see aside from some scrapes and bruises. He takes the largest amount of ki he can spare and transfers it to his wife, restoring some of her color and strength.</p><p>“Goku, don’t waste your energy on me. You need it,” she says feeling somewhat recovered.</p><p>He ignores her comment as he assesses one other way that he can help her. “Sorry, babe. This is going to hurt.”</p><p>Her eyes pop open knowing what’s coming before she shuts them tightly and grips his gi with her good hand to brace herself. </p><p>He takes her injured arm, lines it up and… <em>SNAP</em>.</p><p>“AGH!” Chi-Chi screams in his arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry Chi. But it’s back in now. That should help. Better?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nods gently moving her arm. “Better. Now, stop wasting your time with me. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to fly. You’re still weak,” he says giving her back to their son.</p><p>Gohan grasps her firmly and nods determined not to let his father down.</p><p>Nappa rises out of the crater enraged. Taking advantage of his opponent being distracted, he generates a powerful blast and shoots it out of his mouth at the four in the sky.</p><p>“This guy won’t quit!” Goku growls before firing his own blast.</p><p>“Okay, Gohan. Let’s go. Your dad’s got this,” Krillin says as they race off toward Kame House.</p><p>“Nappa! That’s enough!” Vegeta yells before the Saiyan can charge again. “You fucking imbecile!”</p><p>But still, Nappa ignores his leader and he and Goku go head to head, Nappa barely keeping up.</p><p>“He’s toying with you!” Vegeta scolds.</p><p>Goku dismantles the Saiyan blow by blow until he delivers a powerful punch to his back, destroying the Saiyan’s spine and rendering him paralyzed. Nappa falls to the ground unable to move.</p><p>“That’ll keep you away from my wife,” Goku grins arrogantly.</p><p>The broken Saiyan turns his eyes up to his comrade. “Vegeta,” he coughs, “help me.”</p><p>Vegeta walks to the fallen warrior, bends down, takes his hand and then…</p><p>Goku can’t believe what he’s seeing.</p><p>“VEGETA! Don’t do this!” Nappa screams as his body is flung into the air.</p><p>Vegeta points a narrow blast of ki and fires it right through Nappa’s heart. The Saiyan’s life ends almost instantly before his body crashes back to the ground.</p><p>“You’re a monster,” Goku snarls now seeing that it’s more than critical he keeps this beast away from his family.</p><p>“I’ll not be judged by lower-class scum like you,” Vegeta spits. “Nappa disobeyed me and failed. He knew the consequences for insubordination, and he chose his fate. Plus,” he narrows his eyes at Goku, “now I don’t have to <em>share</em>.”</p><p>Goku’s energy begins to rise again as he reads between the lines.</p><p>“Make no mistake about it, Kakarot. It is my right as the Prince of all Saiyans to mate with the best female. I’ve been all over the fucking universe and while your female certainly isn’t the strongest, well, like Nappa said, no scales. I’ll be taking her with me when I leave.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Zarbon, come here. Listen to this,” Dodoria says as he turns up the volume on Nappa’s feed.</p><p>Zarbon rolls his eyes. “What Dodoria? I was just on my way to the healing tank.”</p><p>“Why? You’re not hurt.”</p><p>“No, but it keeps my skin soft. What’s going on?”</p><p>“Listen.”</p><p>
  <em>“You’re a monster.”</em>
</p><p>“Who’s that?” Zarbon asks.</p><p>“Dunno, just listen.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll not be judged by lower-class scum like you. Nappa disobeyed me and failed. He knew the consequences for insubordination, and he chose his fate. Plus, now I don’t have to share. Make no mistake about it, Kakarot. It is my right as the Prince of all Saiyans to mate with the best female. I’ve been all over the fucking universe and while your female certainly isn’t the strongest, well, like Nappa said, no scales. I’ll be taking her with me when I leave.” </em>
</p><p>“Kakarot… Kakarot…” Zarbon says filing through his memory. “I don’t know that name. But it sounds like he’s another Saiyan. I thought we got rid of all of them.”</p><p>Dodoria nods. “So did I, except for Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta. And what the fuck’s a Dragon Ball?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Let’s keep listening.”</p><p>~</p><p>Goku looks at the scouter on Nappa’s face remembering that’s how Raditz tracked him down and destroys it with a small blast, just in case.</p><p>~</p><p>“What just happened? Why did we lose the feed?” Zarbon asks when everything goes quiet.</p><p>“Look at the error message,” Dodoria says. “The scouter was destroyed.”</p><p>Zarbon growls. “Play everything back from the time Vegeta and Nappa left. Figure out what the Dragon Balls are and who this Kakarot is. I’m going to go let Frieza know what Vegeta has been up to.”</p><p>~</p><p>Vegeta glares knowing that his hunt for the female just got that much harder. No matter. He’ll figure that out later. Right now, he has something more pressing to tend to.</p><p>Goku looks around him and sees the bodies of his friends scattered around them. “Follow me,” he tells Vegeta as he takes off elsewhere.</p><p>“Yes, I guess this place is a little corpsey,” Vegeta mocks as he follows Goku.</p><p>Once they reach their destination, the two Saiyans square off and assess the other in silence.</p><p>“Ready, Kakarot?”</p><p>“My name is GOKU!” he roars before racing toward his opponent.</p><p>~</p><p>“Hey! Is that Krillin?!” Bulma shouts.</p><p>Roshi and Gyu Mao follow her line of sight.</p><p>“YES! Chi-Chi and Gohan are with him!” Gyu Mao yells happily.</p><p>Bulma lowers the door to let them in and Gyu Mao rushes to his family.</p><p>“Gohan! Chi-Chi!” he exclaims nearly scooping them up, but he sees his daughter’s disposition. “Chi-Chi, baby you’re hurt,” he says as he gingerly takes her from Gohan and puts her down on one of the cots.</p><p>“Hi, Daddy,” she says weakly kissing his cheek. “I’m fine. I feel much better after Goku gave me some energy. Just sore is all.”</p><p>“Roshi, take over for a sec,” Bulma says getting up from the captain’s chair. “Here, give her this,” she says pulling out a syringe and vial from her medical supplies bag. “I’ve had the Capsule Corp. pharmacologists working to duplicate the senzu beans so that we’ll stop running out. Also, think of all the good we could do if we could make something like that available for everyone. So far, no real luck but we did come up with this. It won’t heal injuries permanently, but it’ll give her some temporary relief.”</p><p>“So… a pain pill?” Krillin observes.</p><p>“Well, yes, a pain pill. Except it’s not a pill and I created it with Goku in mind so it’s very powerful and also has adrenaline. She’ll only need a tiny bit.” She sticks the syringe in the bottle and pulls back the smallest amount of liquid. “Inject it in her thigh,” she instructs.</p><p>Everyone waits to see Chi-Chi’s reaction.</p><p>She stands up tall looking much more like herself. “Oh, wow Bulma. This is amazing! I feel so much bett-”</p><p>But her thought is cut short when they feel the battle they just left.</p><p>“Goku,” Chi-Chi whispers. “We have to go back!”</p><p>“No way, Chi-Chi. You’re not going anywhere,” Gyu Mao reprimands his daughter.</p><p>“Dad <em>don’t</em> make me hurt you,” she threatens.</p><p>“Do NOT dive through a window again!” Bulma pleads.</p><p>Krillin intervenes before the two tempers clash. “I’ll go back. Actually, <em>we’ll</em> go back,” he says looking at Gohan. “Chi-Chi it’s not safe for you. Gohan’s stronger and if it gets bad enough, I promise I’ll send him away. But if Vegeta can get his hands on you, Goku’s screwed.”</p><p>She frowns. He’s right.</p><p>“Yeah. We’re going right now. Bulma, lower the door,” Gohan says in a very commanding tone for a five-year-old.</p><p>“Chi-Chi are you going to let him go?!” Gyu Mao asks shocked.</p><p>“I don’t think any of us is going to be able to stop him,” Roshi interjects hoping to take some of the pressure off Chi-Chi.</p><p>Bulma lowers the door.</p><p>“Son Gohan you listen to Krillin and your father. Do <em>EXACTLY</em> as they say. Understand?” Chi-Chi says before he departs.</p><p>Gohan nods with the same expression his father has when he’s taking something seriously and he and Krillin zip out of the ship.</p><p>“Man, do you feel that Gohan? They’re both crazy strong,” Krillin says as they fly.</p><p>“I didn’t know anyone could be that powerful. My dad… he’s so strong.”</p><p>They both pause in the air as they feel the collision reach it’s peak to that point before everything goes calm.</p><p>“Did… did he do it? Did he beat him?” Krillin wonders.</p><p>“I don’t know but we need to get there. My dad feels weak.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><hr/><p>Goku wobbles on his feet catching his breath when an unforgettable voice can be heard out of nowhere.</p><p>“Goku! Hey man! You did it! Nice work!”</p><p>Confused, Goku looks over his shoulder. “Uh, hey Yajirobe. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Erm, well… I thought I might be needed but you clearly had it under control.”</p><p> “Yeah. Clearly.” Goku falls to his knees. “Oh dammit.”</p><p>An angry Vegeta descends from the sky and lands opposite Goku. “I am going to rip you to shreds you lower-class piece of shit!” Vegeta looks in the sky for a moon. “Where the fuck is your planet’s moon?” he yells in frustration.</p><p>Goku, still catching his breath, raises an eyebrow. ‘What the hell is he talking about?’</p><p>“You destroyed it so we couldn’t transform? Clever. But no matter. Thankfully, real Saiyans are always prepared.” Vegeta launches a ball of energy that resembles an artificial moon in the sky.</p><p>Sensing trouble, Yajirobe discretely exits the scene as fast as he can.</p><p>Vegeta turns his eyes up to the sky and moments later his body begins growing and transforming.</p><p>“What in the world?!” Goku yells confused. “Shit, this can’t be good.” Feeling broken and beaten already from the effects of the Kaioken, Goku prepares himself for more battle. “Wait a sec…” he says as he watches the Saiyan continue to grow until he looks like a giant ape. “A monster that only comes out during the full moon…” Goku grips his chest feeling like he was just punched in the gut. “Grandpa…”</p><hr/><p>“Goku!” Chi-Chi shouts feeling her husband’s rapidly declining strength. “Bulma! Open the door!” Chi-Chi says dosing herself with just a tiny bit more of Bulma’s concoction since she feels herself weakening again.</p><p>“Chi-Chi! You heard Krillin! You can’t go!” her father protests.</p><p>“I HAVE to go! I don’t have a choice! Goku is dying again and we don’t get to wish him back this time. BULMA! The door! Now!”</p><p>Feeling conflicted, Bulma sides with her friend and lowers the door knowing that she’ll do what she wants one way or another.</p><p>Wasting no time, Chi-Chi dashes out the door and flies to her family. “Oh, Kami, that power is huge,” she says feeling Vegeta’s strength. She also notices something in the sky that resembles the moon. “What the hell is going on?” she questions as she flies as fast as she can but the more energy she uses, the weaker she becomes. “Almost there, Goku!”</p><p>~</p><p>“Dad!” Gohan screams seeing the now giant Vegeta squeezing the life out of his father.</p><p>“Gohan, you distract him, and I’ll go to the other side and try to cut off his tail!” Krillin strategizes.</p><p>“Cut off his tail? What will that do?” Gohan questions.</p><p>“No time to explain just do it!” Krillin says as he flies around and prepares his Destructo Disc.</p><p>Doing as he’s told, Gohan fires a blast at Vegeta’s face. “Hey! Over here!”</p><p>Vegeta roars but keeps a tight grip on Goku.</p><p>Finally close enough to see the giant monster, Chi-Chi understands the power she’s feeling and why the bright light is in the sky.</p><p>With his disc ready, Krillin launches it at the enormous Saiyan. “Come on Destructo Disc don’t fail me… SHIT!”</p><p>Vegeta hops over the attack. “You moron! You really thought that would work?!” Vegeta laughs. Unlike Goku and Gohan when they transform, Vegeta has mastered the Saiyan transformation and is able to keep his wits about him.</p><p>Chi-Chi sees the missed attack and the disc flying right at her. She stands upright in the air with a plan. “Oh, Kami this is so stupid. I’m going to get cut in half!” She forms a small ball of ki in her palm and focuses on the disc coming for her and hopes to catch the disc. Bracing for it, she focuses and feels the disc join with her own ki as it keeps spinning in her hand. “YES!” She launches toward the earth, turns her palm up so that the disc becomes like a saw blade and… “Let go of my husband!”</p><p>“MOM?!” Gohan yells in confused panic as he watches his mother’s attempt.</p><p>The woman warrior slices through the Saiyan’s tail at the base and cuts it clean off. “Oh shi-!” she yells when she sees someone coming at the tail from the other side with a katana in his hands. He clearly had the same idea but was just five seconds too slow. The two collide and tumble on the ground with Yajirobe dropping his sword.</p><p>“Hey lady! Watch it!” the gruff character barks. “Uh oh. See ya!” He scampers off as quickly as he came when he sees Vegeta’s rage.</p><p>Chi-Chi rolls and tumbles until she finally lands face first on the ground. “Ow,” she says holding her stomach.</p><p>Vegeta’s grip loosens on his enemy as he reverts to his normal self with Goku falling through his fist. Gohan leaps to his father’s aid and lays him down gently on the ground.</p><p>“Gohan? Wh-what just happened? What are you doing here?” Goku asks trying to piece everything together.</p><p>“No time, Dad!” Gohan says as he wards off Vegeta’s incoming attacks.</p><p>Goku turns his head to the side and sees Chi-Chi’s crumpled body in the distance. He tries to move to her but is completely paralyzed. “Krillin!” he howls. “Come here!”</p><p>Krillin races over. “Hey Goku. Don’t try to move, buddy.”</p><p>Goku holds his right hand out with a ball of white light. “Here, take this. It’s the Spirit Bomb I created earlier. Use it on Vegeta.”</p><p>“Umm… Okay, Goku.” Krillin, feeling the power behind the light, reluctantly takes it in his palm and is overcome with its power.</p><p>~</p><p>“Are we getting close?” a frustrated Gyu Mao asks Bulma.</p><p>“It shouldn’t be too much longer. Just sit down. You’re stressing me out!” Bulma begs.</p><p>Not wanting to make things worse, Gyu Mao takes his seat back in the ship and continues praying for his family’s safety.</p><p>“I won’t tell you not to worry, but of all the people on earth, your family has a better shot than anyone at coming out on top,” Roshi encourages as he sits down next to his former student.</p><p>“Thank you, Master. But I won’t stop worrying until this is behind us.” Gyu Mao says.</p><p>~</p><p>“Dammit! I missed!” Krillin hollers realizing Vegeta dodged his Spirit Bomb attack.</p><p>Feeling the weight of nothing going his way today, Goku tries to move but it’s no use. He feels out his son’s ki and speaks to him telepathically. *Gohan. Listen to me son. Bounce the Spirit Bomb back at Vegeta.*</p><p>Not having time to question what’s going on, Gohan looks at his parents broken bodies on the ground and stands up tall prepared to do what his father says. *Are you sure, Dad?*</p><p>*Yes, son. You can do it. Anyone pure of heart can’t be injured by the bomb.*</p><p>Gohan digs his heels in and puts his hands out, returning the bomb to Vegeta the moment it hits his fingertips.</p><p>“NO!!!” Vegeta screams as his body is flung into the air.</p><p>“Yes, Gohan! You did it!” Krillin cheers.</p><p>Gohan lands on the ground immobile like his father after exerting the energy required for handling the Spirit Bomb.</p><p>“Good job son,” Goku coughs “Krillin go get Chi-Chi and Gohan and bring them to me.”</p><p>“I… I’m fine Goku,” a slightly recovered Chi-Chi says as she stumbles over to them. Krillin quickly runs and gives her a shoulder to lean on.</p><p>A thud crashes behind them and they see Vegeta’s body.</p><p>“He’s dead. Gotta be,” Krillin says. “But I’m not taking any – AGH!” Krillin screams and the others gasp as they watch the crazed Saiyan spring in the air. Using the energy he has left, he swipes Chi-Chi away and leaps in the air to blast the others away.</p><p>“So long, Kakarot!” Vegeta laughs.</p><p>“MOM!” Gohan screams in terror.</p><p>“DAMMIT!” Goku yells powerless to stop him but he gets an idea when he looks at the bright light in the sky. “Gohan! Look at the light!”</p><p>“Huh?!” Gohan asks frantically trying to figure out how to recover his mother.</p><p>“Do it now!” Goku repeats.</p><p>The child looks up at the sky and…</p><p><em>Badump</em>.</p><p>“What?!” Vegeta snarls tossing Chi-Chi back to the earth. He flies back down and begins pounding on the child and trying to rip off his tail. “I won’t let you transform you little brat!” But it’s no use. Gohan’s body goes through the same transformation and he begins terrorizing the area.</p><p>“Goku! He’s outta control!” Krillin yells.</p><p>*Gohan! Gohan! It’s Daddy! Listen to me! Focus on the Saiyan. Just beat Vegeta!* Goku instructs his child.</p><p>Chi-Chi rolls over and looks at her son. “Gohan,” she whispers as she watches his rampage. Gohan seems to be responding to something but what, she can’t tell. Taking a risk, she uses the little energy she has left and flies up to her son’s face. “Gohan! Honey! It’s Mommy!”</p><p>Gohan stops in his tracks and looks at the tiny flying woman in front of him curiously. She pets his nose, and he gives a low purr.</p><p>“That’s right, baby,” she smiles. “Can you get the Saiyan for Mommy?”</p><p>Gohan looks around until he puts Vegeta in his crosshairs and gives a determined grunt. Chi-Chi hops on his shoulder and holds onto his fur.</p><p>“Fucking hell!” Vegeta cries before going toe-to-toe with the child. He knows the only way he has a shot is to cut off the child’s tail. After receiving a brutal beating from the beast-child, Vegeta forms his own energy disc and slices the child’s tail off.</p><p>Gohan’s size begins to change and Chi-Chi releases her grip. Seeing how tired she is, Krillin jumps up to guide her back down as they fall in perfect time with her transforming son.</p><p>“OH SHIIIIIT!” Vegeta cries realizing he doesn’t have enough time to move out of Gohan’s way and is consequently crushed by the child until Gohan shrinks to his normal size.</p><p>Chi-Chi runs limping to a naked Gohan and picks him up out of reach of the evil Saiyan before tumbling to her rear. “I got you, baby,” she comforts before falling to her side and passing out.</p><p>Vegeta, barely mobile, summons his ship from where it landed and crawls to the pod.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Krillin asks with Yajirobe’s katana at his throat.</p><p>“Krillin,” Goku coughs. “Don’t do it.”</p><p>“Goku? You can’t be serious right now,” Krillin says, his mind unchanged.</p><p>“I <em>am</em> serious, Krillin. Drop the sword.”</p><p>Krillin doesn’t flinch. “I know you forgive easier than anyone I’ve ever met but why, Goku? Why?! After everything he did today? To our friends, to Gohan, to Chi-Chi?! What are you thinking?”</p><p>Goku coughs again. “I need to know he’s out there.”</p><p>Krillin turns his head to look at his friend. “What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>Goku groans in pain. “I got soft after fighting Piccolo at the tournament. I let my guard down. I need to know he’s a threat. I need to know that we’ll fight again so that I never let my guard down.”</p><p>Krillin’s heart sinks and his eyes fill with angry tears. All he wants is to end this bastard’s life. “Agh!” he yells throwing the sword away. “Get the hell outta here.”</p><p>Vegeta climbs in his ship. “You’ll regret letting me go, Kakarot. I promise,” he threatens before retreating into space.</p><p>Krillin walks away to cool off for a minute and sees the Capsule Corp. ship of his friends arriving in the distance. “Thank. Kami.”</p><hr/><p>“Look! Look!” Camille says sitting in the news van outside of the hospital. “That air-ship that’s headed for the roof. That’s not an emergency responder. That’s the private ship that called in over the scanners. That’s them I <em>know</em> it.”</p><p>“Well how do you plan on breaking it? Every other news vehicle in town is here trying to steal our scoop,” Linc asks as he edits video. “We should’ve staked out in an unmarked van.”</p><p>“Yeah well hindsight and all that. But I’m going up,” she says putting on her jacket and media pass.</p><p>“By yourself?” Linc asks. “What about the camera?”</p><p>“I’ll use my phone. Besides, my phone camera is better than the shit the station gives us anyway. You go in through the lobby so the other reporters will follow you and I’m going up to the roof. No time to argue. I’ll call you soon. They’re almost here.”</p><p>She bolts out the door and goes into the service entrance and takes the service elevator to the top floor. “Roof access… Roof access… Ah! Here!” she says finding a sign that points her in the right direction. Hearing the ship land, she quietly sneaks out the door to the roof, crouches behind an air conditioning unit, whips her phone out and begins recording. “Okay, Emmy-award winning story, come to momm…” Her voice trails at what she sees.</p><p>Doctors and nurses rush onto the roof to meet the arrivals and wheel two gurneys onto the ship. She watches as the injured are wheeled out. First out is a child who’s been badly beaten with a woman who must be his mother by his side.</p><p>“Gohan, I’m right here baby. I’m right behind you,” the woman says as the medics wheel him off into doors.</p><p>“Gohan,” Camille whispers and writes down in her tiny notepad.</p><p>Next, the tiny woman walks back up as the second gurney is wheeled out and follows it too. On this one is a man that she automatically identifies as the fighter she saw earlier. His hair probably always gives him away.</p><p>Last off is a short man that doesn’t seem to be in as bad of shape but doesn’t look great.</p><p>“Listen to me, my husband and son are complicated. I DO NOT authorize any surgeries,” she says to one of the doctors.</p><p>“I hear you, ma’am. But we need to examine you also.”</p><p>“The moment my boys are taken care of you can do whatever you want,” she says as they all disappear behind the doors.</p><p>Once everyone is gone, Camille stands up. “Well, this isn’t enough for a story, yet. But damn this is interesting.”</p><hr/><p>Chi-Chi paces Goku and Gohan’s hospital room as she waits on them to get back from their scans and tests.</p><p>“Chi try to relax,” her father insists.</p><p>“Not possible. I will when they’re back and I know what all is wrong with them.”</p><p>Her friends and father sigh defeated.  </p><p>Someone knocks on the door and Dr. Hiller walks in. Chi-Chi walks to her and gives her a hug. “Thank you so much for coming, Dr. Hiller. I know this isn’t your field, but you know them.”</p><p>“I’m happy to help anyway I can. But I need to warn you of something…”</p><p>Just then there’s another knock on the door and more doctors come in including a familiar face.</p><p>“What is HE doing here?! You stay away from my family!” Chi-Chi screams seeing Dr. Nilsson in the room. “He’s not even an MD!”</p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong, Mrs. Son. My MD is just one of my many degrees,” he says. “But I assure you. I am only here to advise. There is nobody else on the planet as familiar with your family’s physiology as I.”</p><p>Dr. Hiller intervenes. “Chi-Chi. I called him. When you told me how bad off they were I knew we needed his brain and made a professional decision. I’m sorry but I knew we needed him.”</p><p>Chi-Chi growls but she can feel herself fading fast. “He does NOT touch them. He only advises. And… And do <em>not</em> let anyone operate on them. The senzus will be ready soon and Goku can…” she’s getting woozy. “Goku can make it un…til…” Chi-Chi collapses to the floor.</p><p>“Chi-Chi!” Gyu Mao races to his daughter but is beaten by Dr. Hiller.</p><p>“I need a gurney!” Dr. Hiller yells. “What’s wrong with her?! Was she not scanned when she got here?” she asks trying to get caught up.</p><p>“She didn’t have any injuries other than the arm and some cuts and bruises and she wouldn’t let us do anything until her family came back!” an intern argues.</p><p>“Does she have injuries on the outside? No. What about the inside?! We always get a full workup on trauma patients!” Dr. Hiller scolds as Gyu Mao lifts Chi-Chi to the gurney. The general surgeon raises Chi-Chi’s shirt and Dr. Hiller is horrified by what she sees. Chi-Chi’s stomach is bruised all over. “How could nobody give her an exam?! Look! She’s been bleeding for hours! She needed surgery hours ago!” Dr. Hiller reproaches before she and the surgeon rush away with Chi-Chi followed by a team of medics.</p><p>The group stands there stunned by what just happened. Chi-Chi was upright and talking and the next she was on the floor. Gyu-Mao sits on a chair and puts his face in his hands.</p><p>“I can’t believe we missed that. We’ve all been so focused on the guys we just thought Chi was fine,” Bulma says.</p><p>“She seemed fine, Bulma. How were we supposed to know?” Roshi tries to console.</p><p>“She wouldn’t have if I hadn’t given her those pain meds. It just never crossed…”</p><p>Gyu Mao speaks up. “She wanted that, Bulma. Don’t blame yourself for anything. And she wouldn’t undo it if she could. She was able to be there for her family and that’s all that matters to her.”</p><p>They stand there quietly for a few minutes, each one praying to Kami for a positive outcome.</p><p>“We shouldn’t tell the boys. Not until we know more,” Gyu Mao breaks the silence.</p><p>Already concerned about dealing with the consequences of keeping a different secret from Goku, Roshi and Bulma disagree.</p><p>“Gohan, I agree. But Goku? If he asks for her, what do we say?” Roshi shakes his head. “No, we can’t keep him out of the loop.”</p><hr/><p>Goku and Gohan lay quietly in their room having returned from their tests.</p><p>“Chi?” Goku asks stirring in his bed. “Chi? Gohan?”</p><p>“Hey, Goku,” Bulma leans forward from her chair so he can see her. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“In a lot of pain. Where’s Chi-Chi? Where’s Gohan?”</p><p>“Here, I’ll page the nurse for more meds,” Bulma says pushing the button on the remote.</p><p>Seconds later a nurse comes in and checks his chart to make sure he’s due. Dr. Nilsson instructed them to give him pain meds ten times more often than they would a human due to how quickly he metabolizes it. All things considered, he’s been more helpful than hurtful.</p><p>“Thanks,” Goku says feeling some measure of comfort before she exits again sensing the tension. “Where are they?”</p><p>“Gohan’s right over there still asleep,” she says pointing to his side. “I need to talk to you about Chi-Chi but you <em>cannot</em> get too worked up.”</p><p>The monitor begins to beep as his heart rate rises.</p><p>“Goku, calm down.”</p><p>“Where is she?!” he demands to know concerned Vegeta returned while he was out of it. Thankfully, Gohan is on powerful meds that are keeping him asleep.</p><p>“She’s in surgery. She was hurt. Apparently, she took a blow to her stomach that none of us realized. She’s been bleeding internally since then. She collapsed a few hours ago and has been in surgery ever since.”</p><p>Suddenly the realization hits Goku like a wave. “That’s what was wrong with her.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Her energy and her heartrate were so low. I couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her other than her arm… Dammit! This is my fault! If I had been there sooner, she wouldn’t’ve been fighting in the first place!”</p><p>The same nurse bolts in as his monitors are going haywire and takes control this time.</p><p>“Mr. Son! Mr. Son! You gotta calm down, baby. What’s got you worked up?”</p><p>“Is there any update on my wife?”</p><p>The nurse smiles a sad smile. That surgery has been tough but she’s not telling him that. “She’s still in surgery honey, but I’ll let you know the moment she’s out.”</p><p>“How much longer?” he asks with worried eyes.</p><p>“She’s been down there a few hours. Shouldn’t be too much longer. She’s tough, though. I got a look at her when she came in. She put up a hell of a fight to make sure you and your son are taken care of. So, take care of yourself. ‘Cause if you don’t, she’s gonna be mad about it when she comes out.”</p><p>Goku smiles wishing he could’ve seen her being bossy and his vitals return to normal during the conversation.</p><p>“And between you and me, I don’t wanna be on her bad side,” she smiles and fluffs his pillow. “Okay, honey, you keep calm or I gotta give you the jungle juice and you don’t want that.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Goku asks.</p><p>“That’s what we give to the patients we call ‘tigers,’” she winks. “My name’s Paula, baby. Push that button if you need me. I’ve tried to give you enough to keep you asleep but that doctor somebody says you metabolize it too fast. If your pain is unbearable or you need anything else, just give me a shout.”</p><p>“Where will she be taken after surgery?” he questions.</p><p>She turns around and gives him another warm smile. “Her room is right next door. Media’s been going nuts downstairs. Someone figured out that we have the fighters from the TV here, so we’ve blocked off this end of the hallway for y’all. There’s security and everything. Never had such an exciting night.”</p><p>“Who’s ‘doctor somebody?’” Goku asks.</p><p>Bulma frowns. “Dr. Nilsson but don’t freak out. He’s been on his best behavior.”</p><p>“I’m not freaking out. Chi-Chi hates the guy. I mean I’m not a fan but he’s not a threat even with me in a hospital bed.”</p><p>Paula snickers at his attitude.</p><p>“I want Chi-Chi brought in here,” he requests firmly. “There’s room.”</p><p>“You sure?” Paula asks. “There’s gonna be people checking on her all night. Gonna be hard to sleep since pain meds don’t really knock you out.”</p><p>“I want Chi-Chi brought in here,” he repeats.</p><p>“Okay, honey. I’ll make it happen.”</p><p>“How’s my son?” Goku would turn his head to look at him but he can’t.</p><p>“He’s fine other than some cracked ribs, a bump on his noggin, some scrapes and bruises and dehydration but he’s been on an IV for a while now, so we nipped that in the bud,” she informs him.</p><p>Goku smiles at some positive news.</p><p>“I’ll go see if I can get an update on Miss Chi-Chi. Okay, hun?”</p><p>“Thanks, Nurse Paula,” Bulma answers for them as she leaves. “See, Goku? Not much longer and she’ll be in here sleeping.”</p><p>“Where’s Krillin? How is he?” Goku asks Bulma.</p><p>“He’s in that room next door,” she says pointing behind her. “He’s about like Gohan. His arm is banged up too, but he’ll be fine. Just needs rest and fluids.”</p><p>Just then, the door opens, and the foot of a bed is rolled in. “Hey, honey, look who I found,” Paula says as she rolls Chi-Chi through the door. Chi-Chi is out cold with her arm in a sling and wrapped tightly to her body.</p><p>“Chi…” Goku exhales.</p><p>Behind her walks in a new doctor, Dr. Hiller, Dr. Nilsson, Gyu Mao and Roshi. Paula wheels Chi-Chi to Goku’s other side and hooks her up to the monitor.</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Son. My name is Dr. Machi. I’m the Chief of Surgery here at Wukong Hospital. Glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Goku says uninterested in talking about himself. “How’s Chi-Chi?”</p><p>“At the risk of sounding cliché, it was touch and go for about an hour, but we expect her to make a full recovery. She was extremely banged up. Whatever blow that was to her stomach would’ve killed anyone else and probably instantly.”</p><p>Goku winces knowing how painful that must’ve been for her but she still kept going for hours.</p><p>“Well, if there’s anything I’ve learned from the last five years of being Chi-Chi’s OBGYN, she is <em>not</em> like anyone else,” Dr. Hiller chimes in. “None of them are.”</p><p>“Now, Mr. Son...”</p><p>“Goku’s fine,” Goku interrupts.</p><p>“Okay. Goku, I’ve been brought up to speed on your background and physiology by Dr. Nilsson and Dr. Hiller. Your wife would not allow us to operate on you before she was taken to surgery and you’ve been stable all night. She was rambling about a ‘senzu.’ I initially thought she was delirious, but I’ve been told by everyone here that those exist. Some sort of healing bean?”</p><p>“That’s right. No surgeries. I’ll wait on a senzu.”</p><p>“And you’re positive this will take care of all of your injuries? Not to alarm you but you will most assuredly never walk again without proper treatment.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m positive. Shouldn’t take Korin too long to have them ready.”</p><p>Dr. Machi gives a puzzled look to the other medical professionals in the room.</p><p>“Hey, don’t look at me. I stopped questioning them after the tests we ran on Goku during her pregnancy,” Dr. Hiller says with a smile.</p><p>“Well, then we’ll have to get a waiver signed saying you’re refusing treatment,” he says looking at Paula so that she’ll retrieve the necessary paperwork. He crosses his arms and sighs. “All of this is rather remarkable, Goku. You should be dead. Sorry for my bluntness but it’s just the truth. I’ve never seen scans and labs like yours. Looking at your bones alone, you should be dead. But not only did you survive, you’re cognizant. Please forgive me but as an avid sci-fi fan and someone who is more than thankful for what you and your family and friends did today, I have to say treating you all will probably be the highlight of my career. I’m sorry you’re all in here under these circumstances but I’m very grateful for all of you.”</p><p>Goku’s never received praise well. He doesn’t do any of this for commendation and as far as how he’s made… That’s just it… He doesn’t know anything else. For him, it’s hard to imagine being fragile but he learned how delicate someone could be when he and Chi-Chi first got married and when he first held his son and even they are exceptions to the norm.  </p><p>Sensing Goku’s uneasiness at this kind of attention, Roshi steps in for his student. “That’s just who Goku is. But you’re right, treating them will be a <em>treat</em>,” he chuckles.</p><p>Chi-Chi begins stirring in her bed.</p><p>“Paula, will you administer her pain meds? She’ll be round the clock until tomorrow morning. She needs plenty of rest, but I need to speak with her in the morning and do an exam. She also needs to be scanned at this time,” Dr. Machi says as he types the order into a computer mounted on the wall.</p><p>Like the hero she is, Paula does all that the doctor requests and tends lovingly to the fighting family in her care.</p><p>“Goku, you need to rest also so we’ll give you more pain meds now. Everyone else, we need to give them some time,” Dr. Machi orders.</p><p>Gyu Mao walks over to Goku’s bed. “I’m staying here in the waiting room. They’ll find me if you need anything. Glad to have you back, son,” he says to his son-in-law. He then kisses Gohan on the forehead and walks to Chi-Chi’s bed. He gently brushes the hair off her forehead and smiles a sad smile. He’s so happy to have them back but the cuts and scrapes on her beautiful face break his heart. He kisses one of them like he used to with her “ouchies” as she called them.</p><p>Everyone exits the room and Goku gets the best night of sleep he’s had, well the first night of sleep he’s had, in a year with his family on either side of him.</p><hr/><p>“Sir, we have a full report on Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz’s transmissions,” Dodoria says as he and Zarbon walk into the ship’s command center.</p><p>“Very well. Enlighten me,” their leader, Frieza, says.</p><p>Dodoria takes a step forward. “It looks like they chased Raditz to a small planet known as Earth but Raditz got himself killed by what appears to be another Saiyan known as Kakarot.”</p><p>“How do you know he was a Saiyan?”</p><p>“He was Raditz’s brother.”</p><p>Frieza raises an eyebrow intrigued. “I wonder how that one slipped through our grasp.”</p><p>“It seems he was sent to the planet by the Saiyans to conquer so they could sell it. It was just a mission.”</p><p>“I thought we destroyed all of the Saiyan children that were sent off Planet Vegeta,” Frieza asks annoyed.</p><p>“I checked that too, Lord Frieza, and there’s no record of a Kakarot being deployed for a mission. My guess is someone sent him away unauthorized or the records were destroyed.”</p><p>“Or both,” Cui, a young soldier, chimes in.</p><p>“You filth.” Dodoria raises his hand to slap the disobedient member of the Frieza Force. “You only speak if you’re spoken to.”</p><p>“Dodoria,” Frieza intervenes and walks uncomfortably close to the soldier who spoke up. “Mind your manners. If our friend here has something valuable to say, let him speak. You have a theory…?” Frieza says waiting for the soldier’s name.</p><p>“Cui, sir,” his voice cracks nervously at Frieza’s nearness.</p><p>“Very well. <em>Cui</em>. Speak.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” He clears his throat. “I was new to the force when we rid the universe of the Saiyan scum. Since I was so small then, I was tasked with squeezing into places others couldn’t. Before Vegeta-sei was destroyed, I was sent into the control room to retrieve data, hard drives, logs, and any other information before the planet was destroyed. When I was in the ducts, I heard mumblings of Saiyan parents trying to send their children off the planet in fear of an attack.”</p><p>“And you couldn’t send a child off then without a formal mission authorization,” Zarbon interjects.</p><p>“So, someone with the clearance to deploy, authorized a mission, and then deleted the record?” Dodoria asks trying to piece it all together. “A simple soldier wouldn’t have been able to do that. A commander at the very least.”</p><p>“A commander with a child. Raditz’s father was a Squadron Commander,” Zarbon confirms.</p><p>Frustrated at this revelation and pondering how many possible Saiyan children might be in the universe unchecked, Frieza lifts Cui up by the throat with his tail. “You knew about this and didn’t report it?!”</p><p>Cui chokes. “I did sir. Nobody would listen to me.”</p><p>Frieza squeezes just a little tighter to make his point before his grip loosens and he lowers the soldier to the ground. “Thank you, Cui.” This information has been most helpful, so I’ll let you keep your life today.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Frieza,” Cui says taking a step back.</p><p>“But I’m not sure Raditz’s father deleted the record,” Zarbon says recalling more information. “The Saiyan records were accessed about eighteen months ago around the time when Raditz left. Is it possible he looked it up and then destroyed the records?”</p><p>Dodoria nods. “He was trying to track him down and didn’t want anyone to know it and long story short, Raditz, charmer that he was, gets himself killed.”</p><p>“So, Raditz tries to reunite with long lost baby monkey brother and the reunion doesn’t go as planned? Pity,” Frieza mocks sitting back down in his captain’s chair.</p><p>“Maybe, but I think he also saw a score. A planet like that with all of those resources would be worth a lot. I looked it up. We need to go there next,” Dodoria suggests.</p><p>Frieza nods taking it under advisement. “What else, gentlemen?” he says rubbing his temple as he feels a headache coming on.</p><p>“Well, apparently this Kakarot has a child. A very strong child,” Zarbon explains.</p><p>“A child? There was a Saiyan female on this planet as well?” Frieza questions.</p><p>Dodoria shakes his head. “Even better. A crossbreeder.”</p><p>Frieza perks up. “My, that is interesting. Don’t let this planet get destroyed. If the females there can crossbreed, they’ll fetch a hefty price. After we collect them, we’ll eliminate everyone else and sell the planet.”</p><p>Dodoria and Zarbon nod.</p><p>“I wonder if the Saiyan marked his mate?” Dodoria contemplates.</p><p>“I’m sure he did. That’s something all Saiyans do. Saiyan instincts, disgusting and barbaric as they may be, always win out,” Zarbon scoffs.</p><p>Frieza gets a heinous idea. “Hm, perhaps we should have the doctors create some more of the bond-breaker.”</p><p>“With all due respect, Lord Frieza only three or four females of the dozens of Saiyan couples we used for experimentation survived the serum. It’s much easier to simply kill one of the mates,” Dodoria recommends.</p><p>“Are you questioning me?” Frieza threatens.</p><p>“N-no sir,” Dodoria panics.</p><p>Frieza marches to his peon. “Once we get our hands on this <em>Kakarot</em> and if he’s truly stronger than all of the other Saiyans, I want him on the force immediately and I can’t have him distracted by some female that’s been sold off. You’ve witnessed their grotesque destruction for their ‘mates,’” he mocks.</p><p>The soldiers nod in compliance.</p><p>“This particular female is I’m sure valuable if her offspring is as strong as you say. Therefore, to get what I want, we will need to split them up instead of killing one of them. We will have a happy new team member <em>and</em> we can sell her to the dealers. Get her into a different galaxy and he’ll never find her. If the Saiyan doesn’t do as I command, then you can kill him. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Lord Frieza,” the soldiers say in unison.</p><p>“Now is that all?” Frieza asks walking away and staring out of his ship to the vastness of space in front of them.  </p><p>Zarbon shakes his head. “No sir. Apparently, this planet is home to something called Dragon Balls.”</p><p>“Dragon Balls are just a fairytale,” Frieza waives off the information.</p><p>“Apologies, Lord Frieza, but it seems they are. They’re a tool that Namekians use to grant wishes,” Zarbon claims.</p><p>Frieza raises a brow. “And you’ve confirmed this?”</p><p>“Yes sir. This Kakarot was wished back to life with them. He died with Raditz but was revived and returned to fight Nappa and Vegeta.”</p><p>Frieza turns around more than curious. “The Dragon Balls can bring people back from the dead?”</p><p>Dodoria nods. “And can apparently grant immortality. But they require a Namekian to work. I don’t quite understand why that is but the earth’s Namekian was killed by Nappa and now those are no longer functional.”</p><p>Frieza growls in frustration. “Those worthless simians! They only use their fists and never their brains!”</p><p>“You were right to destroy them, my lord, to be sure. But don’t lose hope. It seems we know where to find more Dragon Balls. We just have to beat anyone else to them,” Zarbon says attempting to placate Frieza. “We should chart a course to Namek immediately. We’re approximately thirty days away.”</p><p>An evil grin spreads across the tyrant’s face. “Yes. Immediately. Where is the Ginyu Force?”</p><p>“Galivanting from port to port doing whatever they want, I’m sure. You know their affinity for debauchery,” Zarbon says.</p><p>“Contact them <em>now</em>. Tell them it’s time to report for duty.”</p><hr/><p>Gohan stirs awake the next morning feeling like somebody ran over him with a truck, well actually like two different Saiyans tried to kill him which is worse. “Ow,” he moans feeling his head. He tries to focus his eyes on his surroundings as he blinks. “Where am I? Mom? Dad?” He looks down at his arm and sees something shoved in his skin then finally surveys the area. “Dad! Mom!” he hollers sitting up in bed.</p><p>Goku, already somewhat awake, very gently manages to turn his head. “Hey, son. Stay put okay? Push the button on the remote by your bed. The red one with the white cross on it.”</p><p>Gohan does as instructed and thirty seconds later Paula comes in.</p><p>“Good morning, sunshine. Glad to see you looking so perky!” she says as she looks at his monitor checking his vitals. “How are you feeling baby?”</p><p>A confused Gohan narrows his eyebrows trying to remember all of yesterday. “Um, I’m okay, I guess. Where are we?”</p><p>“You’re at Wukong Hospital little man. My name’s Paula. I’m your night nurse so I’ll only be here a few more minutes. Can I see your arm baby? I need to check your blood pressure.”</p><p>Gohan looks to his father for permission unsure about what’s going on.</p><p>“It’s okay, son.”</p><p>Gohan sticks out his abnormally muscled little arm and watches the nurse do her work.</p><p>“Also, I brought you a treat since there’s no risk of you needing surgery,” Paula says pulling a vending machine muffin out of her pocket. She did just buy that for herself, but he doesn’t have to know that.</p><p>Gohan’s eyes light up. Like his daddy, food is definitely his love language. “Thank you, Ms. Paula,” Gohan says opening it up and taking a bite.</p><p>“Aw no fair Gohan. They still haven’t let me eat anything,” Goku whines.</p><p>Focused on his muffin and all of the medical equipment his eyes return to the thing sticking into his arm. “What’s this?” he asks innocently.</p><p>Paula smiles feeling him trust her. “That, baby, is an IV. It helps me keep you hydrated or give you medicine or nutrition. Is it hurting you?”</p><p>He shakes his head. “No ma’am. Just looks funny.”</p><p>“You have some sweet manners. Your parents taught you well,” she compliments the whole family.</p><p>“Thank you. But, what’s wrong with my momma?” he asks looking at the end of the room where his mom is still sleeping.</p><p>“She had a hurt stomach, but they fixed it last night,” Paula assures him. “She’s just sleeping right now.” Paula walks over to Goku. “You seemed to sleep pretty well. Only woke up when I gave you meds or checked your vitals. The older gentleman said you’ve been away from your family for a year until yesterday? Must’ve done your heart some good to have them with you.”</p><p>Goku smiles. She’s spot on with that observation. Just then, Chi-Chi begins moving in her bed.</p><p>“Chi?” Goku says as he tries to turn his head that way.</p><p>Paula quickly walks over to her and frowns. Chi-Chi’s blood pressure is lower than she’d like. “I’m gonna go get Dr. Machi. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Paula scurries out of the room and retrieves the Chief of Surgery. Gyu Mao sees the nurse rush out as he sits in the waiting room across the hall and goes into the room with his family. He hugs Gohan immediately and stands by his bed as Dr. Machi walks in. All business, he goes right to Chi-Chi, checks her vitals, and gives a medication order to Paula for her blood pressure.</p><p>“Chi-Chi? If you’re awake, this is Dr. Machi at Wukong Hospital. I’m going to check your incision, so you’ll feel hands on your stomach.”</p><p>“Huh?” she asks blinking her eyes open. “What happened? Where’s Gohan? Where’s Goku?” she asks beginning to panic when she sees the vaguely familiar doctor standing at her bed.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, baby we’re right here. We’re fine,” Goku comforts.</p><p>“Goku?” She tries to sit up but quickly regrets that and falls back on the pillow.</p><p>Gyu Mao rushes over to her and takes her hand. “Honey, everyone is here and as healthy as they can be. Gohan is perfectly fine and Goku is right there,” he says nodding his head to her left.</p><p>She rolls her head over and sees her husband and sighs a happy breath. “Hi,” she smiles.</p><p>“Hey beautiful. We’re good. See?” He gives a cheesy grin and Gohan sits up on the other side and waves happily to his mother.</p><p>Her eyes fill with tears but now that she’s got that taken care of, she becomes acutely aware of how much pain she’s in. “Agh,” she winces.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, do you remember me?” Dr. Machi asks. “We met when you arrived yesterday.”</p><p>“Yes,” she confirms. “What happened?”</p><p>“You had some internal bleeding from a blow to your stomach. We found the bleed and corrected with surgery. I expect you to make a full recovery, but you will be in pain and the incision site will be very sore. You already had an infection on an older wound so I’ve started antibiotics on that which should prevent your incision from infection also.”</p><p>Chi-Chi knows the old wound he’s talking about. She got cut a few days ago when she was sparring with Piccolo and they were running low on medical supplies. Using what she had to treat Gohan’s injuries, she let hers go untreated knowing she could get medical attention soon.</p><p>She nods slowly taking all of this in. “Okay. How are my boys?”</p><p>Dr. Machi updates the family on where they all stand health wise at the time. It’s not long until an orderly retrieves Goku and takes him to be scanned again and Chi-Chi and Gohan go back to sleep.</p><p>Later in the day, Krillin makes his way to their room with Roshi and Bulma. He and Gohan should both be discharged by tomorrow morning and have been relieved of their IVs.</p><p>Bulma, already strategizing after Krillin informed her of the Namekian Dragon Balls, informs the group that she’s preparing a trip to Namek.</p><p>“How?” Goku asks. “We don’t have a ship.”</p><p>“I’m still working out that little detail.”</p><p>“<em>Little</em> detail? That’s a massive detail,” Krillin states.</p><p>“Have I ever let you guys down before?”</p><p>Krillin and Goku look at each other and reflect on all the times Bulma has nearly gotten them killed but don’t feel like getting yelled at. “No,” they say in unison.</p><p>“I may have a solution,” a familiar voice says tapping on the window.</p><p>“What in the world?” Bulma asks walking over. “Who the heck is that?”</p><p>“Hey! Mr. Popo! Long time no see!” Goku says seeing the mysterious man hovering outside.</p><p>“Yes, Goku. Nice to see you all. Like I was saying, I believe I have a way to get to Namek,” he repeats.</p><p>Bulma lights up. “I’m listening!”</p><p>“I know the location of Kami’s ship. The one in which he was sent to Earth,” he proffers.</p><p>“Oh wow! That’s great! Where is it? Can I check it out?” Bulma asks overjoyed.</p><p>“Of course. Come along,” Mr. Popo says extending a hand to Bulma so that she can climb onto his carpet.</p><p>“Erm…” Bulma turns around nervously and looks at the guys for confirmation this is safe.</p><p>“Don’t worry Bulma. You’ll be fine,” Goku comforts.</p><p>“Oo..kay…” she says taking the stranger’s hand and climbing out the window. “I’ll be back,” she says and then they’re gone in a flash.</p><p>A few seconds later, Dr. Machi walks back in followed by Dr. Hiller to check on his patients and go over Goku’s most recent scans. “Goku, this is going to be some personal information so anyone you don’t want to know should leave the room.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t mind. Everyone here’s family.”</p><p>Dr. Machi nods and puts three x-rays up next to each other. “Now, Goku, the picture on the left is your x-ray from yesterday when you first arrived. As you can see it’s a jumbled mess. Almost as if your bones exploded inside and were held together by your skin.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s stomach turns seeing the images.  </p><p>“Well, that does make sense. I really overdid it with the Kaioken,” Goku chuckles.</p><p>“The Kaio-what?” Dr. Machi asks.</p><p>“It’s a technique King Kai taught me in Other World.”</p><p>Dr. Machi blinks trying to understand and turns to Dr. Hiller.</p><p>“I told you,” she snickers. “I stopped asking questions.”</p><p>“Right. Now, over here we have your x-rays from the middle of the night and the ones we did this morning. Dr. Nilsson was right. You heal at an abnormally fast rate. You’re still in no condition to move but look how everything appears to be weaving itself back together. You could very well be walking in thirty days. I cannot emphasize enough how miraculous that is. All I have to say is I’m glad you were the one out there fighting yesterday and not anyone else because nobody on Earth could’ve withstood that.”</p><p>Chi-Chi smiles thinking about her husband’s new strength. She didn’t think he could get much stronger than he already was, not for lack of faith… she just didn’t know it was possible.</p><p>“That’s our Goku,” Gyu Mao says proud of his son-in-law.</p><p>Dr. Machi turns his attention to Gohan. “How are you feeling, champ?”</p><p>“I’m okay. Sore mostly, and hungry, and tired of this bed. I’m ready to go home. Plus,” he reaches down and scratches his bandages, “I’m itchy.”</p><p>Chi-Chi giggles. She’s never heard her son complain so much to a stranger. He must really be over this.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Gohan. They were supposed to bring you food,” Dr. Machi notes as he looks at the orders in the computer to make sure he entered that properly.</p><p>“Oh, they did but it was only one tray,” Gohan says as he keeps scratching.</p><p>Chi-Chi chimes in. “Goku and Gohan eat significantly more than humans. Feeding Goku is like feeding fifty people at once and feeding Gohan is like feeding ten. And he’s only five years old.”</p><p>“Right. I’m sure Dr. Nilsson included that in his notes, and I overlooked it. My apologies, Gohan. I’ll make sure you have more food brought to your room straight away.”</p><p>“Umm…” Gohan says nervously afraid to state his request.</p><p>Gyu Mao walks over to him. “What is it grandson?”</p><p>“Well… umm… it’s just… I haven’t had pizza in a really long time. Mom and I only ate wild game and mushrooms and fruit for the last year. Would it be okay if I had some, Dr. Machi?”</p><p>Chi-Chi and Goku both melt hearing their son’s innocent request but wait to make sure Dr. Machi says it’s okay.</p><p>Dr. Machi smiles. “Gohan, you can eat whatever you want,” he says with his hand out for a fist bump.</p><p>“NO!” Goku and Chi-Chi both shout seeing his fist out and everyone freezes.</p><p>“A <em>very</em> gentle fist bump Gohan,” Chi-Chi instructs as she places her hand over her stomach. Jolting like that hurt.</p><p>Gohan rolls his eyes. “Geez, Mom. I know that.” He <em>very</em> lightly taps Dr. Machi’s fist.</p><p>Chi-Chi lets out a breath. She saw that poor man’s career end in a flash but thankfully her kiddo can control his strength.</p><p>Dr. Machi can’t help but ask, “Is Gohan really that strong? He’s only five.”</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi both nod. “Right now, Gohan is the second strongest person on the planet after me,” Goku boasts of his child. “Actually, he’s the strongest at the moment since I can’t even walk.”</p><p>Dr. Machi fakes fear and takes a step back from the unassuming little boy. “Well, then maybe we’ll call it quits on the fist bumping. If you broke my hand, I’d be out of a job,” he teases.</p><p>Gohan flushes but remembers the promise of pizza. “So, can I order some pizzas?”</p><p>“I’ll go get you whatever you want, Gohan,” Gyu Mao offers to Gohan’s delight.</p><p>“Honestly, Gohan, I can discharge you. I just need you to take it easy for a while,” Dr. Machi informs the family.</p><p>“Really?! I can go eat pizza at a restaurant?!” Gohan jumps up on his bed.</p><p>“Well, I can’t give you permission to leave. That’s up to your parents. But I think you’re fine,” Dr. Machi chuckles.</p><p>Gohan hops his little bandaged body down and runs in between his parents’ beds. “Can I go? Please?” he pleads.</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi both giggle at their son’s antics.</p><p>“Baby, after the year you’ve had, I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to tell you no again,” Chi-Chi says warmly.</p><p>Gohan turns his head to his father waiting for his permission.</p><p>“What your mom said, son,” Goku smiles.</p><p>Dr. Machi nods. “I’ll go work on his discharge papers. Shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes or so.” He and Dr. Hiller leave the room.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s starting to get ready for more pain medication but Bulma shows back up with a plan.</p><p>“Hey, guys! We can do it! We can go to Namek!” she cheers.</p><p>“Really? That ship’s going to work?” Krillin asks.</p><p>“I mean I have to make some major repairs to it, but I estimate the work to take a little over a week.”</p><p>“Wow. So, a trip to Namek. Okay, Bulma. Let’s do this,” Krillin says offering to go.</p><p>“Great! I’m thinking about ten days from now. Will you feel up to traveling? I don’t want to wait any longer than we have to but obviously I can’t go alone.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’ll be good by then,” Krillin says moving his bandaged arm.</p><p>“I’m going, too,” Gohan says quietly.</p><p>“What was that Gohan?” Goku asks.</p><p>“I’m going to Namek, too.”</p><p>Pain or not, Chi-Chi sits up in her bed. “Gohan, you most certainly are <em>not</em>,” she says having to tell him ‘no’ much sooner than she expected.</p><p>“I am, Mom. Piccolo died for me. And I’m going to bring him back,” he defies.</p><p>Chi-Chi swings her legs around and stands up out of the bed. Krillin offers an arm but she waves him away and leans on the bedrail.</p><p>“Chi get back in bed,” Goku firmly requests.</p><p>She ignores him. “Son Gohan. You are not leaving this planet. Do you understand me?”</p><p>Gohan stands up. “I am Mom. I’m going.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heartrate starts to climb.</p><p>“Gohan, sit down! You’re upsetting your mother,” Goku orders.</p><p>Gohan sits back on the bed and turns his eyes down and the room fills with an awkward silence.</p><p>“Are you really not going to say anything?!” Chi-Chi yells at her husband.</p><p>“Maybe… we should go…” Bulma says as she, Krillin, and Roshi sneak out.</p><p>“I’ll be right outside when you’re ready, Gohan,” Gyu Mao says sensing this is a conversation meant for the child and his parents.</p><p>Pushing through her pain, Chi-Chi grabs her IV and marches over to her son in her hospital gown.</p><p>“Chi. Get back in the bed. You’re going to hurt yourself,” Goku says feeling completely helpless.</p><p>“If you’re not going to deal with this, I have to!” she shouts.</p><p>Normally, Gohan would cringe being on the receiving end of his mother’s anger, but this time he’s going with his convictions.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mom. I’m not trying to make you mad. But I am going to Namek. I am.”</p><p>Chi-Chi sits on his bed next to him. “Gohan, you almost died <em>yesterday</em>. YESTERDAY. Do you understand that? Every bone in your father’s body is broken. I <em>just</em> got you both back and on the mend. I won’t allow you to leave. You are mine and I’m responsible for you.”</p><p>Gohan gets more frustrated. “What about Piccolo? And Tien, and Yamcha, and Chiaotzu? Who’s responsible for them? They all died because I wasn’t strong enough yesterday. I’m responsible for them.”</p><p>Chi-Chi and Goku’s hearts break hearing the burden their son has placed on himself.</p><p>“Come here, son,” Goku says.</p><p>Gohan walks to his father’s bed and levitates so that his father doesn’t have to strain to look down at him.</p><p>“Sit. There’s room.”</p><p>Gohan carefully takes a seat next to his father.</p><p>“Not one single thing that happened yesterday is on you. None of it. They caught us all off guard and if it’s on anyone, it’s on me.”</p><p>“But Da-”</p><p>“But nothing. Gohan, you shouldn’t’ve even been there yesterday. And I hope you and your mom are never put in that situation again.” He takes a breath before he says something that’s really going to piss Chi-Chi off. “I support you wanting to go to Namek but if your mom isn’t on board then you’re staying here.”</p><p>Chi-Chi throws her hands up and wobbles out of the room.</p><p>‘Shit,’ Goku thinks to himself. “Chi…” he hollers but she keeps going.</p><p>“Chi-Chi? What the hell are you doing?!” Dr. Machi reprimands as he walks back to their room with Gohan’s discharge papers. He immediately grabs a wheelchair and guides her down to it.</p><p>“I had to get out of there for a minute,” she says still trying to calm down.</p><p>“Okay…” He attaches her IV bag to hook on her wheelchair and pushes her down the hall. No, it isn’t typical for a doctor to give this kind of attention to his patients, especially the Chief of Surgery, but these aren’t typical patients.</p><p>“Thank you,” she winces as she adjusts in the chair.</p><p>“Don’t thank me. I don’t condone this little trip, but mental health is just as important as physical health. If you need to clear your head, clear it fast because we’re going right back and I’m knocking you out.”</p><p>She chuckles a little bit but even that hurts.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” he offers.</p><p>“No. Just need to think about it. Can we stop here for just a second?” she asks when they get to a large window that overlooks a city park. She looks down at all of the families playing together, having picnics, and feeding ducks.</p><p>
  <em>“Higher Daddy!” Gohan squeals as his father pushes the toddler on the swings with one finger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If he pushes you any higher Gohan you’ll go to outer space,” Chi-Chi teases as she sits on a blanket next to the swings. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just a little higher, Mom?” Goku asks for her permission before he uses a little more force.</em>
</p><p><em>She sighs in exasperation. “A </em>little<em>.” </em></p><p>
  <em>Goku uses one more finger and “Whoops!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan soars out of the swing giggling, blissfully unaware that he’s in danger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“GOKU!” Chi-Chi stands up to grab him but Goku flies up and gently collects their son. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I got’em Chi. Don’t worry,” he says landing back on the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi throws her head back and rubs her temples. “My boys. What am I going to do with you?” </em>
</p><p>She sighs. ‘Daddy won’t be there to catch you this time, Gohan,’ she thinks to herself and ponders her options. “Okay, Dr. Machi, I’m ready to go back.”</p><p>The kind doctor rolls her back to her room. Gohan’s sitting quietly on his bed with guilty eyes turned to the floor and Goku’s staring at the ceiling soaking up the quiet before he gets yelled at. He watches as Dr. Machi rolls her back to her bed and helps her get hooked back up to everything before checking her incision. “You’ve popped some stitches,” he frowns seeing her bleed. “I’ll grab my favorite resident to stitch you back up. I have to go check on a few other patients,” he says before placing Gohan’s discharge papers on the table and leaving the room.</p><p>“Come here, Gohan,” she says calmly.</p><p>Gohan saunters over and sits on the edge of his mother’s bed scared to make eye contact.</p><p>“Look at me,” she says firmly. He slowly turns his eyes. “You’re right about having responsibilities but you’re wrong about anything that happened yesterday being your fault. That is not a thought you will entertain ever again. Do you understand me?”</p><p>Gohan nods. His parents’ words have gotten to him and he feels a little lighter.</p><p>“You can go to Namek on one condition.”</p><p>Gohan’s expression becomes hopeful.</p><p>“I’m going with you.”</p><p>“Chi?” Goku asks of this new information.</p><p>“You heard me. I won’t be completely healed but by the time we actually get there, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Goku opens his mouth to argue but Chi-Chi raises her hand. “Son Goku. Our child is not going to be millions of miles away without one of us. You’re wrapped like a mummy, meaning your going isn’t an option. So that leaves me. This isn’t open for discussion. Or he can <em>not</em> go at all. You two pick.”</p><p>At that moment Gyu Mao walks back in. “Gohan, you ready to eat buddy?”</p><p>“Are we all in agreement?” Chi-Chi asks her boys before she dismisses Gohan.</p><p>Goku and Gohan look at each other and nod not seeing any other way. “Good. Gohan, there are clothes for you in that bag that Dad brought. Change and then you can go.”</p><p>He kisses her cheek and takes the bag to change.</p><p>“Oh, and Dad, please bring back Goku some food. I know I can’t eat yet but Goku is different. His body is different, and he needs real food.”</p><p>“But the doctor said-”</p><p>“I don’t care what he said. You let me deal with that. IV nutrition isn’t going to cut it for him. He needs real protein and sustenance.”</p><p>Gyu Mao nods and chuckles at his daughter’s orders. He’s just thankful she feels like bossing people around. Once Gohan is ready, he leaves with his grandfather.</p><p>“So… Namek…” Goku starts.</p><p>“What about it?” Chi-Chi asks still frustrated he thew her under the bus.</p><p>“You sure this is a good idea?” he questions.</p><p>“You’re fine with sending our five-year-old but not me?” she barks getting worked up again. “Shit,” she winces and looks down and sees more blood coming from her incision.</p><p>“What is it?” he asks trying to look.</p><p>“It’s nothing. They’re taking care of it soon. But tell me, how are you okay with sending Gohan and not me?”</p><p>“I’m not thrilled at the idea of either of you going, Chi-Chi. I’m sorry, but Gohan is <em>a</em> <em>lot</em> stronger than you. I worry about him less.”</p><p>“Strength is not the only important factor when doing something dangerous Goku,” she points out.</p><p>“No but it can go along way in not getting killed. Me being the perfect example,” he argues. “You took one hit from that asshole yesterday and it wrecked you. Gohan took multiple hits before and after the senzu bean. He’s strong Chi-Chi and it matters.”</p><p>“He’s a child with limited decision-making skills. Yes, he is smarter than every other child his age, but he is still a child.”</p><p>“Chi-Chi, if you’re there, you’re a liability. You’re one more person he has to take care of if things go south.”</p><p>“If you’re <em>worried</em> about things going south then he shouldn’t be going at all!”</p><p>“Gohan and I are made for situations like that! You’re not!” He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, but he can’t retrieve them now.</p><p>Chi-Chi stares at the ceiling as her eyes water. “You don’t respect me at all,” she whispers but loud enough for him to hear her.</p><p>Goku sighs. “Chi-Chi, you know that’s not what I meant. You are so strong and an incredible fighter. All I mean is that Gohan and I are literally built differently. You saw it for yourself on those scans.”</p><p>She understands to a degree, but her mind isn’t changing. “I’m going Goku. He’s not going without one of us.”</p><p> “Okay, Chi,” he surrenders. “I really don’t want to fight, babe. I just got-” but he’s cut off by another knock on the door as is the case at hospitals.</p><p>An extremely handsome doctor with auburn hair and blue eyes walks in with a small tray of instruments. “Uh, hi there. Son Chi-Chi?”</p><p>“That’s me,” she sighs still looking at the ceiling.</p><p>He senses the tone in her voice and assumes she’s annoyed with him. “I know. I’d be sick of getting stuck, too. But this won’t hurt. I’m going to numb the area before I stitch you up.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>you’re</em> not the problem,” she scoffs.</p><p>He walks over to her confused and puts on latex gloves. “Okay, raise your gown over the incision for me if you can.”</p><p>She uses her good arm and lifts up her hospital gown and sulks when she sees his reaction. “Is it that bad?”</p><p>He blushes. Being somewhat new to one on one interactions with patients, he forgets he has to control his face. “Your incision is fine. I’ll just stitch you back up. I just hate how beat up you are. What happened? I heard you were in a fight or something? My shift just started so I’m out of the loop.”</p><p>“Something like that.” She winces as he numbs the area.</p><p>“Well… At least they missed your face,” he says with a hint of flirt in his voice.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes pop open and she rolls her head over to look at her husband’s expression.</p><p>Goku glares at the doctor whose back is to him.</p><p>“Oh, what’s this?” he asks seeing the exposed mark just above her collarbone. “That looks like an old scar unlike all these other scrapes and bruises. Get in a fight with a vampire, too?” he jokes.</p><p>“No, just a birthmark,” she says with the prepared answer to that question. It’s not the first time someone has asked.</p><p>“Are you sure? Have you ever had it checked? Doesn’t look like any birthmark I’ve ever seen,” he says as he ties off his last stitch and brings his latex covered finger up to touch her mark.</p><p>Goku’s about to lose his mind.</p><p>“Oh no don’t touch it,” Chi-Chi says quickly.</p><p>The doctor looks at her puzzled but backs off. “Sorry. I’m going into plastics I think, so I notice weird skin things. Not that your skin is weird… Your skin is great… Not great in a weird way. It’s healthy. Oh hell. I’m sorry. I’ve got to work on my bedside manner,” he says completely blushed.</p><p>“Ahem,” a voice says behind him. “Dr. Maddox, if I could take some of the pressure off since this sweet lady doesn’t want to embarrass you, that’s her husband right there so she’s not even available. Plus, she could kill you with her pinky. Don’t you watch the news?” Nurse Paula stands there with her arms crossed having come back in for her next shift.</p><p>Dr. Maddox’s blush turns from pink to bright red. He turns to Goku. “I… I am so sorry. Patients share rooms all the time and I just thought… And Ms. I mean Mrs. Son you’re all stitched up. It looks much better.” He quickly gathers up his tools and tray and leaves the room.</p><p>“Now, Goku, when you’re better don’t you go killing my baby resident. He’s completely harmless. These new young hot shot doctors, especially the cute ones, can’t control themselves,” Paula says as she goes about her tasks.</p><p>“They don’t teach ‘don’t hit on the patients,’ in medical school?” he rolls his eyes.</p><p>“It’s definitely frowned upon, but some people have fallen in love that way. It’s rare but it happens.” Finished checking on Goku she walks to Chi-Chi’s bed. “Honey, I don’t know anyone that can turn a man’s head in a hospital gown, but you are wearin’ it,” she teases.</p><p>Chi-Chi chuckles. “Well maybe this will show Goku that he needs to be nicer to his wife.”</p><p>Feeling that her anger is easing up, Goku sees his chance. “I’m hurt. And I saved the world yesterday. You can’t be mad at me too long,” Goku pouts playfully.</p><p>Chi-Chi feels her anger melting completely seeing his adorable face. “Five more minutes and then I’ll be over it,” she winks.</p><p>He smiles and settles back completely to relax in his bed.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, you’re overdue for meds. I hear you’ve had a lot going on today and you’ve got to be hurting,” Paula says.</p><p>“Well… You’re not wrong,” she admits.</p><p>“Okay, honey. How about a nap?” she says as she starts pumping the meds into Chi-Chi’s IV.</p><p>“That sounds nice. Just make sure Goku gets the milk and peanut butter pickles…” Chi-Chi trails into nonsense as the pain meds enter her system.</p><p>“You got that Goku? Milk and peanut butter pickles,” Paula giggles.  </p><p>He chuckles back. “Yeah, I got it.”</p><p>Paula gives him his meds next. They don’t knock him out but do make him relax even more. He turns his head over and watches his wife sleep. He was hoping when he was alive again, their bond would automatically restore. It didn’t. Even though his death wasn’t permanent, the loss of the bond was. King Kai explained how marking and bonding works to him, but he wasn’t sure if they would reconnect. He didn’t have a case study where a Saiyan bonded with a different race, died, then came back to life. Goku thought that was fair.</p><p>No matter though. It doesn’t change what he knows. “Mine,” he whispers as he looks at her.</p><p>Ten days. Then she and Gohan are away from him again. But he’s not letting her leave the planet without sinking his teeth back into her skin.</p><hr/><p>“Did you bring your research?”</p><p>“Yes, and all of Goku’s hospital records from the last nine days,” Dr. Nilsson says pointing to the duffle bag on his shoulder.</p><p>The old man reaches out to take it.</p><p>“Not so fast. I’ve more than delivered and it’s time for you to do the same. I told you where you could find <em>them</em>,” Dr. Nilsson says nodding toward two sleeping teenagers on medical tables attached to different machinery, “and now I’m giving you all of my research on Goku. I want my money and I’m not giving this over until I get it.”</p><p>The old man narrows his eyes. “Very well. Let me see it first.”</p><p>Dr. Nilsson opens the bag and pulls out a folder. He quickly thumbs through it to show that it’s not empty.  </p><p>The old man nods and walks to his desk.</p><p>“What are you doing with them, anyway, professor?” Dr. Nilsson asks about the teenagers.</p><p>“That,” the old man points to his work, “does not concern you.” He continues rummaging through his desk and picks up an envelope. “It’s funny. After all this time, you still call me professor,” he says walking back to his former student.</p><p>Dr. Nilsson shrugs. “Well, you <em>were</em> my genetics professor. Habit.”</p><p>The old man hands the envelope to Dr. Nilsson. “Yes. The good ole days,” he smiles.</p><p>Dr. Nilsson looks in the envelope and counts the cash. “Great. Well it’s been a pleasure Dr. Gero,” he says using his former professor’s proper title. He heads for the exit ready to get the hell out of that creepy lab in the mountains.</p><p>“One more thing,” Dr. Gero says stopping Dr. Nilsson in his tracks. He pours them each a glass of champagne. “I’m out of people to celebrate my new discoveries with. You saw how I was excommunicated from the scientific community. Just one drink?”</p><p>Dr. Nilsson sighs and feels sorry for the alienated old man. “Sure.” He takes the glass. “What are we toasting?”</p><p>“How about… ah, I’ve got it. To the good ole days,” Dr. Gero says holding his glass out.</p><p>“The good ole days,” Dr. Nilsson says clinking their glasses and taking a sip. He fails to notice that Dr. Gero did not drink his. Not three seconds later, the biologist begins choking, his face turns purple and blood begins filling his mouth. He falls to his knees and looks up at his former professor as if to ask “Why?”</p><p>The mad scientist watches the man’s life leaving his eyes. “You know too much, Lucas. I’m sorry, my boy. You really were one of my favorite students and I do thank you for all of your help. It should be most helpful in finalizing my plans.”</p><p>The man chokes a little more. “Don’t worry, Lucas. It’s almost over.”</p><p>Dr. Nilsson falls face forward and takes his last breath.</p><p>Dr. Gero takes the folder out of the duffle bag and rifles through it. “Hmm… Yes… Very interesting. Goku heals remarkably fast,” he says looking at Goku’s progression x-rays since his fight with the Saiyans. He claps the folder closed and walks toward a petri dish of clear liquid. “We have work to do.”</p><hr/><p>Chi-Chi walks through the hospital armed with a capsule of Goku’s favorite foods. Feeling like herself for the first time since being discharged two days ago, she merrily cooked in her kitchen all day long. “Knock, knock,” she says reaching his door and pushing it open. “It’s just me. Wait. What the hell are you doing?!”</p><p>She walks in to find Krillin cheering and Goku and Roshi locked in a heated arm-wrestling match.</p><p>“Umm…” Goku and Roshi say in unison before they quickly let go of each other’s hands.</p><p>“Hey, Chi. Master Roshi and I were just…”</p><p>“We were just shaking hands! Definitely not arm wrestling!”</p><p>Chi-Chi growls. “Don’t lie to me! Master Roshi, you know Goku is hurt! How could you let him talk you into this?!” she screams.</p><p>“W-we just wanted to check something is all…” Goku stutters.</p><p>“What?!” she says tapping her foot waiting for an answer.</p><p>Goku decides to take one for the team. Plus, he really likes seeing her attitude. “Well… they just wanted to know if they could beat me at arm wrestling while I’m hurt. They can’t if that makes you feel better.”</p><p>“THEY?!” she screams again.</p><p>“Nice going, Goku! Why’d you have to throw me under the bus?!” Krillin says shaking his fist.</p><p>Goku’s just so happy to be back and that he and his friends are on good terms again after their painful chat a few nights ago that he laughs at the situation. Not ready for this moment to end he decides to make it worse. This should really set her off. “Oh, and Chi. Just to test my reflexes, they fired small blasts at me to make sure I could block with this hand.”</p><p>“GOKU! Do you want us in the hospital with you?!” Roshi screams at his student. They all turn their heads and wait to be reprimanded.</p><p>Chi-Chi doesn’t make a sound. Nothing is scarier than a quiet Chi-Chi.</p><p>‘Whoops. Went one too far,’ Goku thinks as they all freeze in place.</p><p>Chi-Chi takes a few slow steps toward the group, places her bag on his side table then walks to the foot of his bed. Roshi and Krillin quake in silence.</p><p>“Uh, Chi? I’m sorry,” Goku says nervously.</p><p>Chi-Chi looks out the window and assesses her surroundings. He’s in a corner room now so there isn’t anyone behind him. She looks him square in the eyes while he remains frozen, preparing for the screaming.</p><p>“Yah!” Chi-Chi moves like lightning and sends her own small blast to Goku’s right side. He catches it quickly with his right hand and stares at her shocked. Krillin and Roshi gulp. “Well, at least you’re healing,” she states.  </p><p>The boys all let the breaths out they’ve been holding. Feeling more relaxed, they finally take in what Chi-Chi looks like. Her hair is down, she has a touch of makeup on, and she’s wearing a sundress that buttons down the middle that hits her just above the knee.</p><p>“You look great, Chi,” Goku compliments but then scowls when he sees Roshi gawking.</p><p>“Oh,” she blushes. “Thank you. I saw Dr. Machi before I came in here. I’m sick of hospital gowns so wearing something like this makes it so I don’t have to change.” That’s part of it. The truth is, it’s been so long since she felt feminine or had any real quality time with her husband that she wanted to look pretty for him. “But I think it’s time for Goku to get some rest. I need to speak with him before we leave for Namek tomorrow. Speaking of, are you ready Krillin?”</p><p>Krillin laughs nervously. “How ready can you ever be to go millions of miles into outer space for the first time?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know the feeling,” Chi-Chi says placing her hand on her stomach to calm her butterflies.</p><p>“You guys will be great,” Goku encourages. He doesn’t feel great about them going and would do anything to go himself but that’s not an option under the present circumstances.</p><p>Roshi nods. “Goku’s right. It’s a quick job and then you’ll come home, and we can celebrate everyone’s return. But yes, we’ll give you two some privacy,” Roshi winks at Goku less than subtly. “Come on, Krillin,” he says as they head toward the door.</p><p>“Bye, guys. See y’all tomorrow,” Krillin says as they exit.</p><p>Goku turns his eyes to Chi-Chi. “You really do look incredible, babe.”</p><p>She blushes again. How long has it been since they’ve gotten to flirt with each other? She walks over and gives him a quick kiss. “Thank you, honey. And I’m so glad they finally unbandaged your head. I’ve been missing that head of hair,” she says running her fingers through it.</p><p>“Where’s Gohan?”</p><p>“At Bulma’s. We’re staying there tonight so we don’t have to travel so far tomorrow. Plus, I want to be able to come see you before we leave and we’re leaving early. Now,” she says getting the capsule out of her bag, “I come bearing gifts.”</p><p>Goku’s eyes pop open. He doesn’t have to be bonded with her to know that only means one thing. She opens the capsule and a massive spread of all his favorite foods take over the room. “Chi! You cooked?!” he says excitedly as his mouth waters.</p><p>She smiles proudly. “I sure did. I’m a little out of practice so it may not be as good as usual. For the last year I’ve been cooking venison, boar, rabbit and other game with very few seasonings over an open fire so having my whole kitchen to play with again was a real treat.”</p><p>Goku pulls her down with his good arm and kisses her. “You’re amazing. I’m sure it’s perfect.” And as predicted, it was. He makes quick work of the meal, so thankful to finally have his wife’s cooking again.</p><p>“And now for dessert,” she says bringing his favorite chocolate peanut butter cake over.</p><p>“I’m sure that’s great but that’s not what I want for dessert,” he says caressing her bare arm with the back of his hand.</p><p>More blushing. “Goku, don’t be silly. Now, eat up.” She cuts a small slice for her and gives him the rest of the cake. Okay, maybe there are two things he wants for dessert because this cake is awesome.</p><p>Just as they finish up, there’s a knock on the door and their favorite night nurse walks in to do her rounds. “Well, if it isn’t my favorite patient? How’re we doing tonight Goku?”</p><p>“Hey, Paula. I’m okay. This is easily the best I’ve felt in a while.”</p><p>“I bet this pretty company helps,” she winks. “Hey Miss Chi-Chi. How ya doin’ honey? Scar healing nicely?”</p><p>Chi-Chi gives her favorite nurse a sweet side hug. “Yes ma’am. Goku missed you last night. He said Raul’s not as gentle,” she teases.</p><p>“He wasn’t,” Goku pouts. “And his hands are all cold and callousy. Yours are soft and warm,” he says buttering up the nurse who brings him Jell-o and pudding whenever he asks for it.</p><p>“Now, Goku you know I’m a married lady,” she jokes making the young couple laugh.</p><p>“He’s a lucky man,” Goku flirts for more treats.</p><p>“Nuh uh. I see how much you just ate. You expect me to believe you need <em>more</em> food?”</p><p>“Fine,” he playfully whines.</p><p>“Big date night planned, Chi-Chi?” Paula teases.</p><p>“I wish. But I did book our trip to Adventure World today. Three months from now.”</p><p>“Oh, that little boy is going to be so excited. Be sure and take lots of pictures of those sweet moments,” the nurse advises. “Okay, you two have fun and stay out of trouble. Buzz if you need me.”</p><p>Once she’s gone Goku waists no time to pull his wife back down and kisses her hard, even trailing one hand to her breast and squeezing. “Damn, that’s even better than I remember.”</p><p>Chi-Chi catches her breath.</p><p>“You’re not going to Namek without me marking and bonding with you again.”</p><p>“Marking?”</p><p>“Yeah. That’s apparently what it’s called when Saiyans mark and bond with their mates. But to my point, you’re not leaving the planet without me being able to know what’s going on.”</p><p>“Goku I’m going to be millions of miles away. We could only reach each other from our house to the castle last time.”</p><p>“I know. And it might not work the whole time, but I’ll feel better about it. Apparently if something happened it would make it easier for me to find you. After what happened with Vegeta and Nappa, I’m not taking any chances.”</p><p>She nods. “So, do you just need to bite me?”</p><p>“I guess I could just bite you,” he yanks her down again. “But it’s gotta be more fun the other way.”</p><p>Chi-Chi pulls up instantly. “Goku, are you crazy? You can only move your arm. Your whole body is broken. You’re covered in cast. Someone could walk in. No. The answer is no.”</p><p>He picks her up with his good arm and forces her to straddle him not wincing at all. “See, Chi. I’m fine. You know I’m healing fast.”</p><p>Chi-Chi gives an annoyed growl. She’s already lost. She knows that. Hell, she wants it just as bad as he does. But that doesn’t mean she isn’t going down swinging. He pulls her down for another kiss, this one deeper, then uses the remote of the bed to sit upright with her as much as he can.</p><p>“Gah, I’ve missed your scent,” he says breathing her in.</p><p>She sighs. “Goku, this is not how our first time is going to be after a year. I had it all planned out. I even bought something new to wear I know you’ll love.”</p><p>“You know I don’t care about that.” He unbuttons the front of her dress and slides it off her shoulders.</p><p>She hugs her torso with her arms knowing how beat up she still looks from the fight, but he shakes his head.</p><p>“Let me see, Chi.” He hasn’t seen her battle wounds yet, only heard about them, and he needs to see them with his own eyes.</p><p>“Goku, I look horrible. Can this not wait?”</p><p>“I need to see it,” he says bluntly.</p><p>Chi-Chi slowly lowers her arms.</p><p>He cringes internally seeing the bruises and scars on her body, especially her surgery scar right in the middle of her perfect abs just above her belly button. That never should’ve happened to her. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there faster, babe. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>She leans down and kisses him seeing him get worked up. “Shh, Goku. I’m fine. Everything is fine.”</p><p>He looks one more time and something stirs in him… that fire that only she makes him feel except this time it’s even hotter knowing that she fought… knowing that there isn’t another woman on this planet that could’ve taken a hit like that and walk away. He takes his good arm and runs it up her side before softly exploring her battle wounds with his fingertips. “You’re so beautiful, Chi.”</p><p>She chuckles. “You’re the only man in the world that would look at my body right now and say that.”</p><p>“Maybe, but it’s true Chi. I hate that you’re hurt but I love that you’re so damn strong.”</p><p>She blushes and melts at his praise causing her to rock on him gently for the smallest moment.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” Goku instructs.</p><p>She looks down at his eyes and sees that he’s serious. This is happening so she needs to get on board. Happily defeated, she reaches behind herself and starts massaging his length.</p><p>Goku pulls her breasts to his face, slides the cups of her bra to the side and takes one in his mouth. He moans feeling her rub harder.</p><p>“Am I hurting you, Goku?”</p><p>“Chi-Chi, you’re as light as a feather. You couldn’t hurt me if you tried.”</p><p>Her whole body rouges as his hand explores her curves and face before he runs his fingers through her hair. “You knew better than to wear your hair down,” he playfully scolds. He reaches underneath her and tugs her panties to the side. “I want it, Chi. It’s been too long. Give it to me.”</p><p>Feeling less concerned that she’s going to hurt him, Chi-Chi raises her body then lowers herself onto her husband very slowly.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” he says tossing his head back against the pillow.</p><p>“Did I hurt you??” she panics and stops moving.</p><p>“No, Chi. I promise. You can’t hurt me. It feels so good. You’re so tight.”</p><p>“It’s been a year, Goku,” she reminds him as she slides down further. Once she’s all the way down she sits still and looks in his eyes. “Hi,” she smiles.</p><p>“Hey, beautiful,” he says pulling her in for a deep kiss. “You’re not hurting, are you?”</p><p>“No. I… may have taken a small dose of Bulma’s crazy pain meds before I came over in preparation. I had a feeling,” she smiles.</p><p>“Yeah and you wore that dress,” he says before he explores her mouth with his. “I love you so much Chi-Chi.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Adjusted, she begins slowly rocking back and forth and up and down on him.</p><p>“Faster, Chi,” he orders.</p><p>She follows.</p><p>He kisses her neck and juggles her breasts with his one hand, giving them both equal attention. “More, Chi.”</p><p>She moves harder and faster.</p><p>“More, Chi!” he howls.</p><p>“Yes! Goku! I’m close already!” she cries as she pulls her hair back with her hands.</p><p>“Don’t stop baby. Ride me, Chi! That’s it…” He looks down at her somewhat faded mark and licks, preparing to claim her again.</p><p>Chi-Chi twitches her hips on him and leans down to bite the mark she gave him on their honeymoon, partly to mark him again but partly to muffle her screams.</p><p>Feeling a rush from her orgasm, Goku roars and bites down hard on his mate and takes back what’s his, filling her up.</p><p>They sit there for a moment as they come down from their high and close their eyes as they feel their bond connect.</p><p>*Mine,* Goku says telepathically.</p><p>*Always.*</p><p>Nurse Paula was going to knock on the door to bring back some more pudding cups because she can’t deny her favorite patient but thought it best that she come back later.</p><hr/><p>Chi-Chi rushes down the hall of the hospital to beat her son and her father to Goku’s room. She bursts in without knocking.</p><p>“Chi?” Goku asks worried.</p><p>“Hey, babe. Listen. Don’t have much time but whatever you do, do <em>not</em> make fun of Gohan’s hair. I sent him with my father yesterday to get a haircut and of course I think he looks so handsome, but I know you and he hates it and well…”</p><p><em>Knock. Knock</em>.</p><p>“Do not say a word!” she whisper-yells before opening the door.</p><p>“You know you could’ve told me this through our bond…” Goku points out.</p><p>“Oh… Yeah. Kinda forgot. Again, not a word.” She opens the door.</p><p>Gohan and the Ox King walk in. Goku’s eyes widen in horror and hilarity when he sees his son. He does everything he can to contain his laughter. “Um, hey guys. You’re looking… um… sharp Gohan,” he says really trying not to snicker.</p><p>Chi-Chi glares at her husband. *Don’t you dare.*</p><p>Gohan can’t even look up from the floor.</p><p>Chi-Chi squats in front of her son. “Gohan, honey. You look so handsome. Please don’t be embarrassed.”</p><p>Fed up, Gohan rolls his eyes. “Mom. I look like a little baby. It’s not just the haircut but you dressed me like a two-year-old.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with the haircut?” Gyu Mao asks truly stumped but is ignored.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s jaw drops to the floor. “Now you wait just a minute. You look precious. Goku, doesn’t he look precious?!” she asks her husband looking for some support.</p><p>Goku finally cracks in laughter. “Sorry, Chi but I gotta side with Gohan on this one.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment and takes another look at her little boy. “I’m sorry, Gohan. Maybe I did dress you a little young. I just haven’t gotten to dress you in anything so cute for so long and I wanted your father to see how cute you are before we leave. I guess I did get carried away. You’re not my little baby anymore. Our bags are outside. You can change when we get on the ship. Okay?”</p><p>Well, damn. Now Goku feels bad. He stops laughing and watches the sweet negotiation between mother and son.</p><p>“Okay, Mom. Can we stop on the way and shave my head?”</p><p>Gyu Mao throws his hands up. “Again, what is wrong with the haircut?”</p><p>Chi-Chi laughs. “Not a chance, little boy. It’ll grow back. Now, go tell your father bye.”</p><p>Goku sits up in his bed. “Okay, punch me as hard as you can,” he says holding his palm up.</p><p>“Nuh uh, not as hard as you can,” Chi-Chi interjects.</p><p>Goku winks at Gohan communicating that they’re not going to listen to her. Gohan rears back and punches his father who absorbs the blow – not as hard as he can, but it definitely wasn’t soft.</p><p>“Gah, son. You <em>are</em> strong,” Goku says shaking the pain out of his hand. He pulls Gohan onto his bed. “Now, take care of everybody okay? And listen to Mommy. Oh, and I got you these,” he says handing Gohan a box with headphones and a CCPod loaded with music. “Okay, well your mom picked’em up for me, but it was my idea. Bulma can get kinda whiny after you’ve been with her too long. Now, you can tune her out.”</p><p>“Goku, that’s not very nice,” Chi-Chi chimes in even though she’s very aware of how right he is.</p><p>“What? It’s just true. Don’t tell me you didn’t pack your own.”</p><p>Chi-Chi turns her eyes to the ceiling neither admitting nor denying.</p><p>“Thanks, Daddy,” Gohan says hugging his father’s neck. “I’m gonna miss you.”</p><p>Goku hugs his son a little tighter than usual. He can’t believe he’s already going to be away from them again. “Me, too son. But it’ll fly by. And I’m pretty sure we have a vacation planned when you get back?”</p><p>Gohan’s eyes light up. “Yes! Adventure World! We are going to have <em>so</em> much fun. Here!” Gohan reaches into his bookbag and pulls out an Adventure World brochure. “You can have this. I’ve already circled everything I want to do so now you can too. Mom said we won’t leave until we’ve done everything we wanna do so don’t circle stuff I’ve already circled.” He leans forward to whisper in his dad’s ear, “You know, so we can stay longer.”</p><p>Goku nods in agreement on this very serious business. “Understood.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes water getting to see her boys play together again and seeing her son get to be a kid for a moment. If she could pause this moment and make it last longer, she would.</p><p>“Okay, bud. You and Grandpa go outside and wait for Mommy. I need to talk to her for a sec.”</p><p>Gohan grimaces. “Eew, are you gonna kiss her?”</p><p>“What? Me? No way, girls are icky,” Goku winks at his wife.</p><p>“I know you’re lying. I see you kiss Mommy all the time,” Gohan refutes.</p><p>“Well then you better get out so you don’t have to see it again,” Goku playfully warns.</p><p>Gohan rolls his eyes. “Come on, Grandpa. Trust me, it’s the worst.”</p><p>Gyu Mao waves at Goku. “I’ll check on you later son,” he says to his son-in-law as they walk out the door.</p><p>Chi-Chi walks to her husband’s bed and sits beside him. “I hate this,” she says bluntly.</p><p>“I know. Me too. I should be going with you. Actually, I should be going instead of you.”</p><p>She shakes her head. “No way. You’re not leaving the planet without me or going <em>anywhere</em> without me ever again. Understood?”</p><p>Goku smiles a sad smile feeling how anxious she is about being apart. “Whatever you say, Chi.” He pulls her chin down and gives her a soft kiss. “I’ll miss you. But it’ll be interesting to see how far our bond can reach.”</p><p>She bends down and kisses him even deeper.</p><p>“Come home to me, Son Chi-Chi,” he says running his fingers through her hair.</p><p>She blushes. “That’s my line.”</p><p>“Well that’s because I’m usually the one who’s leaving. Now it’s your turn.”</p><p>“I suppose so. At least you’ll be completely healthy when we get back. Hey, maybe these Dragon Balls will be different and can grant multiple wishes. We could just wish ourselves home instead of having to fly back,” she says somewhat hopeful.</p><p>“You never know.”</p><p>They look in each other’s eyes one more time before devouring each other’s lips in a frantic, needy kiss.</p><p>“I love you, Chi.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Goku. We’ll be home as fast as we can.”</p><p>She walks out of the room and leaves the broken warrior in his bed. If this is how she feels every time he’s had to fight, he’ll never disregard her concerns ever again.</p><hr/><p>“Sorry for the crazy takeoff everybody but it should be smooth sailing now!” Bulma says as she unbuttons her seatbelt. “You are now free to roam about the cabin,” she imitates flight attendants.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Krillin says running to the lavatory.</p><p>Chi-Chi and Gohan go to their shelves and unpack their few belongings. “Gohan, where did you get those?” Chi-Chi asks when she sees him pulling out his purple gis that match Piccolo’s.</p><p>“Well, I went back out there yesterday.”</p><p>“To our cave?”</p><p>Gohan nods. “Yeah. I got the other clothes Piccolo made for us since ours got so torn.”</p><p>She should be annoyed that her child went all the way out there without asking but at this point, that’s the same as any other kid riding his bicycle in his neighborhood. Instead, Chi-Chi smiles when he hands her one of the orange gis Piccolo made for her. It had clearly been laundered and any tears mended. “Thanks, baby.”</p><p>Gohan stands up and looks at his reflection in the ship’s window. “We’re on our way, Piccolo.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's so late I don't have the ability to tell you all my thoughts. I just hope you enjoyed. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Like a Good Joke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The party was hopping in West City. Ghouls, goblins, witches, superheroes, and a variety of characters littered the dance floor of the hotel ballroom. Chi-Chi, Bulma and Sami – all prominent figures in society – were invited to a major Halloween party. After doing some daytime celebrating at a festival in her kingdom, Chi-Chi didn’t think it would hurt if she and Goku got away for a night, so they took the opportunity. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After some dancing, the gang heads to a pub table for a little bit of debauchery. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on Goku. You might like this one! It’s fruity and not so harsh!” Sami pokes Goku with her fairy wand as she tries to get Goku to try a caramel apple shot. She’s definitely had a lot to drink and the more she has the more she likes to see what she can make Goku do. At Chi-Chi’s birthday party she kept throwing stuff at him when he wasn’t looking to see if he would catch it and he would. It delighted her and her friends to no end. Chi-Chi always thanks Goku for his tolerance of her friends’ antics but Goku doesn’t mind. He would if he had to deal with it all the time, but he’s learned that’s them really just being girls. The more time they spend with Goku and see how unique he is, the more they want to know him and he’s thankful for that.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku fake gags. “Nuh uh. That stuff is all nasty. It tastes like poison. I don’t see how you could drink it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest of the group – consisting of Chi-Chi, Bulma, Kira, Sami, Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien – all throw back a round of shots. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bleck!” Chi-Chi yells after having hers then takes a swig of Goku’s coke. “Okay, that’s it. Wine only the rest of the night. Plus, I have to be cognizant in case we need to go get Gohan.” Alcohol is pretty new to her having only had champagne and some wine at their wedding and on their honeymoon, but she figured what better time to try new things than when she’s safe with her husband. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tien, I’m surprised you drink,” Bulma points out knowing that he’s usually the most reserved one of the group. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You forget that I have a pretty… seedy past,” he responds trying to figure out the best way to say he’s not always made the best choices. “I don’t mind a little fun every now and then. It’s when you have too much fun that the trouble starts. Plus, when else can you go out with a third eye and nobody look at you funny? Halloween was made for me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cheers to that!” Sami says passing out another round of which everyone but Goku and Chi-Chi partake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kira takes one more sip of her drink. “So… Chi-Chi. I have a question.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe I have an answer,” Chi-Chi giggles feeling the slight affects of the teensy bit of alcohol in her tiny body. </em>
</p><p><em> Kira points to Chi-Chi’s neck. “What’s that?” she asks of the teeth marks on Chi-Chi’s neck that she’s seen before but never had the nerve to ask about. Now that she’s had a few shots of liquid courage, she’s going for it. She knows it has to do with Goku. She’s known Chi-Chi her whole life and her friend didn’t have that scar on her body until </em>after<em> he showed up. </em></p><p>
  <em>“It’s part of my costume. Goku’s a vampire and I’m a courtier,” Chi-Chi says spinning in her rose colored, medieval ball gown. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulma shakes her head as she finishes her cocktail. “Nice try, but you both have one,” she says fearlessly tugging at Goku’s shirt to expose his mark. “That’s permanent.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!” Goku snaps prying her hand off. He honestly doesn’t care if people see them. In fact, he wants their marks to be seen. But it bothers Chi-Chi. She explained that people won’t understand, and it should be between them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi’s cheeks blush bright red. She thought they were clever tonight, and she even used fake blood to make it appear as if she was just bitten. She knows how much Goku likes it when others can see her mark so when they’re around people they don’t know, she lets it show. For the life of her she can’t figure out why Goku likes that or why it matters to him, but she always tries to keep it somewhat hidden around their friends for this very reason. Unlike Goku, she gets comments by strangers about her mark all the time, jokes about vampires being most common, so she thought leaning into it for Halloween would kill two birds with one stone. Apparently, she hadn’t been as conspicuous or clever as she thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s a vampire so of course he would have a bite mark. That’s how he became a vampire. Duh,” Krillin intervenes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi relaxes thinking maybe their friend just saved them from an awkward conversation. </em>
</p><p><em>“No way. You guys have had those marks since you came back from your honeymoon. But what you guys do is </em>none<em> of our business,” Sami says narrowing her eyes at all of their friends. “What we </em>should<em> be talking about is how amazing Chi-Chi looks after having a baby a few months ago. I mean, seriously. Could your boobs look any better in that dress?” </em></p><p>
  <em>Now Chi-Chi’s blushing for a different reason. “Sami, really?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku frowns not thrilled with the extra attention to Chi-Chi’s slightly revealing costume. </em>
</p><p><em>“Chi, you have got to lighten up! This is your first night out without Gohan. You look smokin’ hot. We’re at the Halloween party of the century. Just take the compliment, throw back this shot and tell us how the hell you two ended up with matching bite marks!” Bulma barks really wanting to hear the juicy story. She </em>knows<em> it’s good. </em></p><p>
  <em>“I bit her, and she bit me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The group looks at Goku who said that with the same tone one would say “I got groceries.” They all stare at him in stunned silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi, completely mortified, puts her face in her hands praying for this moment to pass. </em>
</p><p><em>“Goku, you just said that as if that’s a thing people do. I mean… it </em>is<em> a thing people do,” Sami winks. “But they don’t leave scars.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Look, I don’t really see how this is any of your business, but back off. We don’t have to explain anything to you guys.” Goku isn’t sharp with people often, but when he is, it’s noticed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay… Sorry Goku. We didn’t mean anything. We were just curious is all…” Bulma apologizes still not used to Goku having anything other than a lighthearted attitude. That’s changed somewhat since he got married and became a father. She initially blamed Chi-Chi but quickly realized Goku just grew up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m getting a drink,” Chi-Chi says walking away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku follows her feeling her annoyance with him. “Chi don’t be mad. I’m sorry. I don’t see what the big deal is. Now they’ll leave you alone.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She continues walking to the bar and orders a glass of wine. “It’s fine Goku.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If he’s learned anything in their year of being married, it’s that “fine” actually never means fine. In fact, he’s questioning every time someone ever told him something was fine and wondering if he was always being lied to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey,” he turns her around to face him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? I’m sorry I know it isn’t a big deal to you, but it is to me. They don’t need to know all of that. It’s embarrassing Goku.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re embarrassed of it?” he asks offended while pointing to the mark he’s extremely proud of. </em>
</p><p><em>She sighs. “Not embarrassed that it happened but embarrassed that it left such a visible mark on my body. I know it’s special to you and it </em>is<em> special to me. I understand it’s what makes us connected. I know that. But it’s weird and people point it out all the time.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Goku’s face falls. It’s like she just sucker punched him. The list is short for what he considers precious: his wife, his child, his grandpa’s power pole, the four-star Dragon Ball, and that mark on her body that made her his. For her to feel that way is like someone touching an exposed nerve. “Oh… Okay, Chi-Chi.” He turns and walks away back to their room, yanking off the cape to his costume. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kira approaches Chi-Chi as she’s about to go after him. “Chi, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it was such a sensitive topic.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If it was any of your business, I would’ve told you about it a long time ago,” Chi-Chi snaps following her husband. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She finally makes it to her room and goes inside with her key. Goku is standing on the balcony having mostly undressed from his costume except for the black pants. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He keeps his back to her so Chi-Chi walks to him and puts her cheek on his back and her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry Goku. What I was trying to say didn’t come out right.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stands there unmoving. “What you were trying to say is that you’re embarrassed of your mark.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shakes her head on his back with her nose brushing his skin. “That’s not it at all Goku. I’m not. I love it. I love that we’re different from everyone else. But it also makes things complicated and invites questions that I’m not always comfortable with. People, for whatever reason, maybe they’re afraid of you or something, they don’t ask you about yours. I never imagined that they would be so permanent or prominent on our bodies. But really, yours isn’t quite so noticeable. Yours is my tiny teeth on your manly neck. Mine is your giant man bite on my tiny neck.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somewhat understanding, Goku turns around to face her and she shifts her arms from his waist to his neck, lightly brushing the mark on his body, giving them both chills. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Believe it or not, I wish your mark were even bolder. Especially after tonight. I hate the way men look at you. I mean, you do have your boobs out for the world to see.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!” she slaps his chest. “They just look especially full because I need to pump.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My point is, and I can’t explain it, but that tells the world whose you are. Even if they don’t understand it. It is what makes you mine and nobody else’s.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku…” she kisses his neck. “I don’t need a mark to know that. Or a ring. Or anything else. That’s a given.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shakes his head. “No Chi-Chi. That,” he lightly touches her mark with his finger, “makes you mine. And don’t you ever forget it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He leans down and kisses her lips, and she can feel where this is going very quickly. He begins pushing her back to their hotel bed. “Goku, honey, slow down. I wasn’t kidding, I need to pump. My breasts hurt and need relief.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His mouth moves lower to kiss the tops of her breasts that peek out above the corset. “Fine,” he growls. “But be quick.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rolls her eyes and walks to her suitcase. “That’s not really something I can control, now is it?” After she pulls out the device, she begins undoing the laces of her corset. “It’s a shame I’m going to waste all of this milk. But letting loose a little bit I think has been good for us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean?” Goku asks knowing that Chi-Chi has never let a drop of her milk not be given to Gohan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well I had alcohol tonight. And remember that what I eat, Gohan eats. Can’t very well give him this. So, tonight, I’ll be pumping and dumping.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku puts his hand on hers to stop her from putting the little machine together. “You’re saying you can’t give that to Gohan?” he asks poking her breast. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku rips apart her corset. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku! I rented that! Now we have to pay for it! You have got to stop destroying my clothes! We can’t afford your appetite and a new wardrobe for me all the time. You need to chill.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her rant is cutoff by his lips devouring hers. “And you need to learn when to shut up.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi takes a small step back. He only speaks to her that way when there’s… She looks behind him and sees that Halloween did fall on a full moon. Being so busy with Gohan, she forgot to keep track. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku takes her leaking breasts in his hands and squeezes gently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku… What are you doing?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He leans forward as if he’s going to taste. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku! No! That’s… No! That’s gross!” she says pulling away from him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He follows her and grabs her possessively around her waist to pull her back. “How can that be gross considering the other things we put in our mouths?” he says nibbling her neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I swear Goku. I am locking you up during the full moon from now on.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re welcome to try.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi shudders as she feels him pull the rest of her gown off before tossing her on the bed. He climbs on top of her and licks his lips. “You said you needed relief. I’m just helping.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kira, Sami, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin and Tien step off of the elevator. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kami, I feel so bad. This is their first real night away from Gohan and I started a fight,” Kira says as they walk down the hall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We all played a part. Don’t beat yourself up. We’ll apologize and I’m sure they’ll come back down,” Bulma suggests as they get closer to Goku and Chi-Chi’s room. She raises her hand to knock when… “Umm…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” Yamcha leans his head forward to the door. “Holy hell! Yeah, um. I think they made up. Let’s go.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone’s faces blush when they realize the sounds of faint moaning and a rattling bed through the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yep! That is definitely our cue to scram,” Krillin says as almost everyone starts walking back toward the elevator. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yamcha grabs Bulma’s wrist. “Maybe we could go ahead and go to bed?” he says quietly with suggestive eyebrows raised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re such a guy,” Bulma rolls her eyes. “But… yeah. I’m tired,” she winks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They walk past the others as they wait on the elevator. “You guys go on back down. We’re gonna call it,” Bulma says as she pulls her cat ears off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. Whatever,” Krillin says as they get on the elevator. “See y’all in the morning.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Back in their room, Goku has Chi-Chi pinned up against the wall with one foot dangling near the ground and the other resting on his shoulder in a perfect split. “Yes, Goku… Goku… GOKU!!” Her head falls forward on his chest and she lets her orgasm wash over her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s right Chi. Say my name,” he says as he continues to thrust not quite ready to let go. Once she’s done twitching, he lowers her leg, and carries her to stand in front of a mirror turning her around so they can both see their reflections.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He presses his body against hers and points to her mark while looking at her in the mirror. “What does that mean?” he questions as he slides into her from behind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grips the table in front of her. “That…” she moans, “that means I’m… yours.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whose?” He picks up the pace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yours, Goku!” she cries gripping the table tighter as his thrusts come harder and faster. </em>
</p><p><em>“That’s right. Mine. All mine.” He clutches her waist and pounds her ruthlessly causing her to crack the table she’s using for support. He brings his hand back around and very gently holds her neck while brushing her mark causing them both to buckle slightly. “Chi-Chi, I may not be able to give you the world, but </em>that<em> is all of me,” he says kissing her temple.</em></p><p>
  <em>She smiles at the slight shift in his demeanor but pulls off and turns around while cupping his cheek with her palm. “Well then it works out because you and Gohan are my world.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their lips meet for a passionate kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku, I am proud to be Son Chi-Chi. It’s all I ever wanted.” She points to her mark while kissing his. “I will never cover this again. I promise. Well… unless I’m cold.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He picks her up and tosses her gently on their bed. She looks so beautiful with the moonlight hitting her skin. She almost glows. “I love you Son Chi-Chi.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She spreads her legs to welcome him back inside. “I love you too Son Goku.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The following morning the group gathers for a brunch buffet – the first argument Chi-Chi used in suggesting she and her husband partake in the quick getaway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are Goku and Chi-Chi?” Krillin asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re right here,” Chi-Chi says happily as they walk up to the table. Goku pulls her seat out then sits next to her and puts his arm on the back of her chair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi is wearing a purple fall dress with a wide neck, her hair pulled back and her mark proudly on display but none of them dare says a word about it. Goku leans over and kisses her cheek. Since that Halloween weekend, Chi-Chi never cared about her mark being covered again. </em>
</p><hr/><p>*Goku? Can you still hear me?* Chi-Chi asks through her bond with Goku.</p><p>*Yeah babe. How far away are you? I know it’s only been a few days, but you’ve got to be millions of miles away at this point. Pretty cool that we can go this far.*</p><p>*I really don’t know. I’ll ask Bulma later. I just want to talk to you right now. I can feel it getting weaker and don’t know how much time we have left.*</p><p>*Yeah, you’re right. How’s it going up there?*</p><p>*Well, I had to explain to Bulma that she can’t walk around in her underwear in front of my child. But other than that, it’s okay. I probably should tell you that Krillin walked in on me changing. Don’t freak out. He saw none of the goods. Just my back. But it’s close quarters up here. I’ve only been gone a few days, but I am so ready to be back in my bed. We haven’t slept in our bed together in over a year.*</p><p>*Believe me, I’m well aware.*</p><p>*Mmm, you miss me baby?* she says seductively.</p><p>*Don’t tease me when I can’t do anything about it Chi,* Goku warns.</p><p>She chuckles. *Fine. You’re right. That’s not very nice. So how are you feeling honey? I’m hoping more progress today?*</p><p>*Yeah. More bandages off. I’ve got use back in my left arm and my legs are starting to work again. Not that it matters. Senzus will take care of everything. I’m just so bored. I can’t be in this bed any longer. Master Roshi and your dad have stopped by a lot but, no offense to them, they’re not as fun as you and Gohan.*</p><p>She smiles. *Well nobody is.*</p><p>*Oh, Chi, I can feel Dr. Machi headed this way. I’ll let you know what he says in a bit.*</p><p>*Okay honey. I’m going to get some sleep. I love you babe.*</p><p>*Love you too.*</p><p>Chi-Chi stands up and goes back to the common area. Finding Gohan on the ground with one of his workbooks and his headphones in, she pulls one of them out so he can hear her. “Hey baby doll, what are you working on right now?”</p><p>“Just some math,” he says keeping his focus on his long division.</p><p>She bends down and kisses the top of his head. “Okay, honey. I won’t bother you,” she says tucking the earbud back in. Seeing Krillin in the small kitchen area, she grabs an orange and sits across from him.</p><p>“Jeez, Chi-Chi. You really think homework is that important? You brought the kid a library,” Krillin comments.</p><p>Chi-Chi stops peeling her orange and grabs a pencil and piece of paper from Gohan’s school supplies. Krillin watches as she scribbles something down. She passes him the paper and pencil.</p><p>
  <em>9345/150 = </em>
</p><p>“You solve that math problem without using your fingers or toes and then you can question my parenting.”</p><p>Krillin blushes instantly. He could do the math but painfully slow and would need a few fingers.</p><p>“I know you all think I’m tough on Gohan but please keep in mind we spent the last year in a cave. I did the best I could with what I had but I don’t see the harm in sharpening his mind while we’re coasting through outer space.”</p><p>Krillin slowly drinks his glass of milk hoping she’ll either walk away or he’ll have something good to say by the time he finishes. Neither of these things happen. “Yeah I guess you’re right.”</p><p>She leans back in her chair and keeps peeling her orange.</p><p>“So, what was it like spending so much time with Piccolo?” Krillin asks curiously. “I mean, if you’re okay with talking about it.”</p><p>“Of course, I am. Goku was right about him. As much as he would like to think he’s this devious super villain, he’s not at all. In fact, what he’s needed more than anything is a family and friends. He’d never admit it, but he loves Gohan as his own and he tolerates me pretty well,” she chuckles thinking about how they ended up quarreling like brother and sister. “But he doesn’t have to say it out loud. You saw it for yourself. He died for my baby.”</p><p>Krillin nods. “It’s wild to me that he’s so much different from his father.”</p><p>She bites one of her orange slices. “I know. When we went with him, I didn’t know what to expect. It definitely wasn’t summer camp, but I honestly think he took care of us the best way he knew how. Especially our last few months with him. You know… he even gave Gohan a birthday present.”</p><p>Krillin’s eyes pop open. “What?”</p><p>She nods to support her claim. “It’s true. The gi that Gohan wears that matches his. He gave that to him at my sad excuse for his fifth birthday party.”</p><p>“Ah, Chi-Chi, don’t beat yourself up. Last year was the craziest year of our lives. We’ll all help you celebrate Gohan when we get back. It’ll be awesome.”</p><p>She smiles knowing how much their friends love her child. “Thank you. That’ll be great. I also booked the three of us a trip to Adventure World. He’s so excited he even brought a calendar to count down the days and started a scheme with his father to stay even longer,” she says playfully rolling her eyes. “So, what about you Krillin? Any lucky ladies waiting for you to get back?”</p><p>He leans back in his seat and puts his hands behind his head. “Nah… You know me. I just like to keep my options open. You know, play the field.”</p><p>“So, you’re terrified of women?”</p><p>“I am <em>mortified</em>!”</p><p>She laughs at his unexpected honesty.</p><p>“I mean, I’m not scared of you or Bulma. You’re basically sisters. But any girls I’m interested in… What’s wrong with you people? How are you so… scary?”</p><p>“What are we talking about?” Bulma asks sitting next to Chi-Chi and taking one of her orange slices.</p><p>“Krillin’s crippling fear of women,” Chi-Chi informs her.</p><p>“Oh that? Who’s the lady in question?”</p><p>“I think all of them,” Chi-Chi teases. “Except for us apparently.”</p><p>“Ugh! That’s rude! Chi-Chi and I are gorgeous!”</p><p>Krillin puts his hands up in defense. “I didn’t mean that you aren’t! I just said you’re like sisters to me! What..? I mean..? How is that bad?!”</p><p>The girls both laugh at his stammering.</p><p>“See! Girls are scary!” he cries. “Even <em>Goku’s</em> terrified of <em>you</em>!” he says directing the comment at Chi-Chi.</p><p>Chi-Chi chuckles knowing that’s not true at all but it’s cute when he acts that way. “Yeah. And don’t you forget it,” she advises. “But Krillin, girls are not scary. Maybe you’re just going after the wrong girls. Is there anyone specific you have in mind?”</p><p>He avoids eye contact and keeps his lips sealed.</p><p>“Oh! There is!” Bulma squeals. “Spill.”</p><p>Krillin shakes his head ‘no.’</p><p>“Krillin, who else better to get girl advice from than two girls you <em>aren’t</em> scared of?” Chi-Chi questions.</p><p>He thinks on that for a second. “Well… when you put it that way…”</p><p>Bulma claps ready for the gossip.</p><p>“I actually really think your friend Elise is cute, Chi-Chi.”</p><p>“My Elise? My sweet, quiet friend who is the least scary female on earth that you’ve known for five years now? Why haven’t you asked her out?”</p><p>“Even the biggest mouse is scared of the smallest lion,” Krillin says having heard Roshi say that before.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous Krillin. Just ask her out. Or have Chi-Chi set it up,” Bulma says.</p><p>“No way. He wants to go out with her? He’ll ask her out himself. Nothing’s sexier than a guy that goes after what he wants.”</p><p>Bulma nods her head to agree with Chi-Chi. “Oh yeah she’s right. You want her? Go get her.”</p><p>Krillin frowns and looks at Chi-Chi. “<em>You</em> went after Goku.”</p><p>Bulma’s mouth drops shocked that Krillin had the stones to say that out loud.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Chi-Chi asks.</p><p>Krillin shrinks a little in his seat but doesn’t back down. “What? It’s just true,” he shrugs.</p><p>“For your information, I wasn’t aware that Goku didn’t feel about me the way I felt about him. And if you must know, I <em>tried</em> to leave Goku at the tournament. You guys weren’t there for that part of the conversation.”</p><p>Bulma and Krillin sit there stunned.</p><p>“It’s true. I was ready to leave since I’d lost my fight and told him I would take him to dinner sometime since that’s what he thought he was agreeing to when we were kids. But he wouldn’t let me leave and <em>he</em> proposed to <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Bulma begins to giggle. “Betcha feel pretty dumb now Krillin. If Goku can propose to a girl after five minutes, you can ask one on a date after five years.”</p><p>Krillin’s cheeks turn pink. “Yeah fine. You guys are right.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled. <em>Operation: Ask Elise Out </em>will be our first mission when we get back from Namek,” Bulma says as she and Chi-Chi both get up from the table.</p><p>Krillin lets out a sigh of exasperation once the girls are out of earshot. “Not scary my ass.”</p><hr/><p>“Hey, son. How are you feeling?” Roshi asks walking through Goku’s hospital door.</p><p>Goku is sitting in his hospital bed flipping through the channels on the TV. “I’m okay. Just bored.”</p><p>“You’ve never been much for sitting still. How about some reflex work? Get out some of that energy,” Goku’s martial arts master suggests.</p><p>“Yeah sounds… Wait. What is that?” Goku asks finding a news channel. On one side of the screen is a pretty blonde reporter and the other side of the screen is showing footage from the fight against the Saiyans.</p><p>
  <em>“We have our suspicions about who some of the fighters are, but we weren’t able to get close enough to confirm.”</em>
</p><p>The video cuts from the footage of the fight to footage of Goku and the fighters being wheeled out from the airship and into the hospital but thankfully their faces are all blurred.</p><p>“What? What the hell? This lady was secretly recording us? Can she do that?”</p><p>“She already did it. Can’t take it back now. This is actually the reason I came over. I wanted to show you what was going on. Nobody can tell who you guys are for now but I’m pretty sure this sneaky reporter has figured it all out. I got a phone call from someone at World News asking if I still trained you. Only way they would know that is from the bios at the tournament museum. They wouldn’t be going public like this if they didn’t have it all figured out and could protect themselves legally. I know you don’t like being in the public eye, but I wanted to prepare you. I’m not sure you’re going to be able to avoid it.”</p><p>Goku sighs frustrated. This is the last thing he wants to deal with right now, especially without Chi-Chi.</p><p>The screen takes a wide shot of the reporter standing outside in front of the hospital as the reporter keeps talking.</p><p>“They’re outside <em>right</em> <em>now</em>?” Goku asks very annoyed.</p><p>“Yeah they’ve been outside for days. We didn’t think it was a big deal and hoped it would blow over but that’s not happening.”</p><p>“So, you kept something else from me?”</p><p>Roshi stings from the still open wound. He and Goku never exchanged harsh words before that conversation and it was less than pleasant.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Master Roshi. Just… give me some time.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Goku. I deserved that. But this isn’t the same thing. Gyu Mao, Dr. Briefs and I were trying to handle this for you as you recovered. This is not what you need on your plate at the moment.”</p><p>“But it is on my plate. And I’m going to have to deal with it.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You can’t deal with this the way you usually deal with things,” Roshi counsels.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“You’re really going to go down there and kick that little girl’s ass?” Roshi says pointing back to the screen.</p><p>Goku frowns. Of course, he’s not going to do that.</p><p>“Goku, you saved the world. That’s pretty public work and it’s hard to keep that quiet. Honestly, I’m pretty impressed with her sleuthing. If you want my opinion, you should talk to her. No cameras of course but I bet if you offered her an off the record conversation, you might be able to get them off your back. She’s not going anywhere. Might as well keep the power while you still have it.”</p><p>Goku looks up at the screen again. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Roshi senses that things may still be shaky for them. Neither of them has the same kind of trust they did before. For now, at least. They patched things up for the most part but forgiving and forgetting are two different things. “Okay, Goku. I’ll let you get some rest. Just… call me if you need me.”</p><p>
  <em>“How could you keep that from me? How could you not tell me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All three of their faces fall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve lied to me practically the entire time you’ve known me. How could you keep something like that from me? Especially knowing that Gohan could transform? You were there the day he was born.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you know that I’ve gone out at least once a year since we got married to look for the monster that killed my grandfather to kill it so that it wouldn’t hurt anyone else? What if I had stumbled upon my son not knowing it was him? What if it happened when he wasn’t with us and he hurt or killed people?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tear falls down Chi-Chi’s cheek listening to her husband realizing he did connect the dots. On one hand, she’s glad she doesn’t have to explain it to him. On the other, her heart is breaking for him knowing this has been on his mind for the last three days. Her eyes are still closed and she’s doing everything she can not to let them know she can hear them. She feels that this is something he needs to do alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulma walks forward and sits next to him. “Goku… we wanted to tell you. We even tried. But every time we did, we couldn’t imagine breaking your heart. Your grandpa was so special to you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And my child isn’t?! I could’ve killed him!” His rising ki causes a small quake in the room and Bulma stands back up next to Krillin and Roshi. Goku feels his emotions taking over and doesn’t want them to see that. “You should go.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now Chi-Chi feels like she needs to intervene. “Goku, wait honey.” She sits up in her bed and they all look at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, sorry Chi. We didn’t mean to wake you,” Bulma says. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s fine. This all needs to happen.” Chi-Chi, never one to beat around the bush, suggests an alternative. “Look, the worst thing about this group of people is your ability to communicate. It’s virtually nonexistent on real matters. You guys need to fight, yell, scream, put it all on the table then makeup. You’re all too important to each other to let this damage your relationships.” She takes her IV and wheels it over to Goku’s bed to sit next to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi, you need to get back in bed,” Goku says detecting her discomfort. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will Goku. But I think I can help with this situation.” She nods to the vacant seats in the room for their friends to sit down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku, I realized the truth about what happened with your grandfather the day you died. Gohan transformed that night. That’s why the moon is gone again,” she confesses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku’s eyes pop open at her. He’s definitely not angry. She has been more than preoccupied since he’s been back. But he hates that she went through that discovery alone. Did that change how she felt about him? But she takes him away from his thoughts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And believe me, I was going to tell you the moment we were truly alone. I promise.” She hesitates on her next thought hoping he doesn’t feel as if she fought his battle for him. “I was so angry Goku. I had never been that angry in my life up to that point. I went on a rampage. I confronted Kami because he kept it from you, too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku hadn’t even considered that, yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I even left Gohan with Piccolo that first night to go back to Kame House and tear them a new one. I was so raw at that point after losing you and seeing what our lives would be for a year. Goku I was vicious, and I let my anger toward them eat away at me for a while. But I had a lot of time to reflect on everything. They made a really terrible decision, but I truly believe it came from a place of wanting to protect you. They didn’t want to hurt you and I don’t want you to lose your family over this. I hope you can get to a place of forgiveness, even if it takes a while.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roshi, Krillin and Bulma relax somewhat having Chi-Chi help clean up the mess they made . </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi’s had plenty of time to deal with this herself and explore what their secret keeping could have done to her family. “Goku, you believe in fate, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He thinks for a second. At this point, so much of his life seems fated to have gone a certain way. “I guess? Maybe… I believe we make choices that take us down our path,” he says narrowing disappointed eyes at his friends. “That’s why I always try to go with my gut.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s fair. And I agree. Sometimes, though, bad choices can result in great outcomes. Now, don’t misunderstand me. I’m not condoning their choice to keep that from us. It very easily could’ve gone terribly wrong. But thankfully, it didn’t. And if we had Gohan’s tail permanently removed when he was a baby, we would’ve lost to Vegeta. You and Gohan would be dead and I would be… well… not here,” she says unable to speak what would’ve happened in a different life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku cringes as he considers those possibilities. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku, letting anger fester in you is not what you do. Not forgiving is not who you are. You saw the good in Tien and Piccolo. Ask yourself if your friends were being malicious.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at them and sees the apologies written on their faces but remains silent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I’m not asking you to get over this tonight. That’s not realistic. I just don’t want anything to happen that can’t be undone.” </em>
</p><p><em>Feeling a little more comfortable to approach her friend, Bulma steps forward. “Goku, I am so sorry. </em>We<em> are so sorry. And we won’t keep anything like that from you ever again.” </em></p><p>
  <em>Following her lead, Krillin also approaches the bed. “Goku, man, I don’t have kids, so I don’t understand how you feel. But would it help if you kicked my ass when you get out?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku gives a small grin. Krillin can always be counted on to lighten the mood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Krillin, you wouldn’t have been able to use that spirit bomb if you didn’t have a pure heart,” Goku acknowledges of his friend’s character. “I can understand that telling me would’ve been difficult. But you guys are just going to have to give me some time to… I don’t know… process this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi caresses his forehead very pleased that he seems to be taking the high road. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their friends all shake their heads in understanding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, Goku. Take all the time you need. We’re here for you two. Always,” Roshi promises. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know Master Roshi. I know. But I need Chi-Chi to get back in bed so let’s call it for tonight,” Goku says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Right. We’ll check on you guys tomorrow and let us know what you want to eat, Goku. We’ll bring whatever you want,” Bulma offers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku smiles and they take their leave. Chi-Chi, however, remains by his side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, honey. Talk to me,” she requests. She looks at him and sees a new look on his face as he stares at the ceiling. She’s never seen him so devastated. Now, he’s acknowledging the truth of his grandfather’s death and it’s clearly killing him. “I’m so sorry Goku,” she says caressing his bandaged face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi, you really do need to get back in bed,” he states with a storm brewing in his eyes. Yes, she needs rest. But he’s also concerned about protecting her from himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be fine Goku. I’m not going anywhere.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surrendering to his feelings, tears fall from his eyes. She’s never seen him cry before, not even when Gohan was born. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I killed him, Chi-Chi. He’s dead because of me,” he sobs on her shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi doesn’t say anything yet. He just needs to feel and process. If he were well, he would be blasting mountains and shooting the biggest Kamehameha Waves into the sky the world’s ever seen. In her opinion it’s not the best way to handle things. Maybe being confined to a bed to deal with this is exactly what he needs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi he must hate me. He must curse the day he ever found me in the woods. And it’s all because I’m… I’m… this Saiyan monster!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sits up and gently takes his face in her hands determined not to let him damage his body anymore. “Son Goku, you listen to me right now. How much do you love Gohan?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku’s crying ceases for a moment as he looks at her confused. “What?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me. How much do you love Gohan?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t know why she’s asking but he answers. “Chi-Chi, I love Gohan more than anything in the world. You know that.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Exactly. Now is there anything he could </em>ever<em> do to you that would change that?” She watches his face as the puzzle pieces fall in place. </em></p><p>
  <em>“No, Chi. There’s nothing he could do that would change my love for him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re right again,” she says kissing his forehead. “Goku, I will never say that what happened wasn’t tragic and I don’t expect this to be easy to process. But if there is one thing I know for sure: your grandfather loves you and is so thankful for the time he had with you. I know that in my bones… in my soul Goku.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku stares at her in awe. He was prepared to collapse, and he probably will at some point. But having her here right now, she can put perspective on the worst thing that’s ever happened to him. “How do you do that, Chi-Chi?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She caresses his cheek. “Do what baby?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How do you always have the right words?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She kisses the corner of his mouth. “I told you Goku. It’s because I know you and know what you need. It wouldn’t work with anyone else. I’m yours and you’re mine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku leans his head back. “I’m not ready to forgive them, Chi-Chi. You may be right about everything, but I’m not ready to forgive just yet.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s fine Goku. It took me months. It will take you as long as it takes you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sits there with him for much of the night as he goes from crying to sharing memories of his grandfather, back to anger and then crying some more. Once he falls asleep, she goes back to her bed, pages Nurse Paula for some more pain meds and drifts to sleep herself. </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Are you crazy?! You could’ve killed us all by doing that!” Bulma yells at Krillin and Gohan who hopped off the ship on Namek without protective gear.</p><p>“Oh, uh, sorry Bulma. But we’re all fine. I figured since Piccolo was fine on our planet, we would be okay on his,” Gohan keenly observes.</p><p>“Bulma, where’s the radar?” Chi-Chi asks uninterested in spending any more time on this planet than she has to.</p><p>Bulma turns it on and sees four already in one place.</p><p>“Well, that’s convenient,” Krillin says.</p><p>“Convenient or is someone else already looking for them?” Chi-Chi questions.</p><p>Suddenly there’s a huge blast fired toward them that puts a hole in their ship.</p><p>“OUR SHIP!” Bulma yells out mortified.</p><p>The group looks up to see two beings dressed in armor that looks like the armor the Saiyans showed up in. They listen as the pair start discussing power levels.</p><p>“Friends of Vegeta’s. Fantastic,” Krillin says dreading what’s next.</p><p>“Gohan, guard up,” Chi-Chi orders.</p><p>Bulma moves behind the group of fighters.</p><p>“Tourists, I guess,” one of the henchmen says. “But orders are orders.” He fires a blast from a gun at the group which Krillin more than easily deflects.</p><p>“Oh, they aren’t strong at all. Let’s get’em!”</p><p>Chi-Chi nods at Gohan to join the fight. She and Goku discussed before they left that he needs more experience, so she stands back while Gohan and Krillin make quick work of their attackers.</p><p>“What the hell was that?! What are we going to do?!” Bulma panics.</p><p>“Well, we’re definitely not alone on this planet and they didn’t look a thing like Piccolo so I’m guessing they weren’t Namekians. Did you notice their armor?” Chi-Chi asks the group.</p><p>“Yeah, it looked just like Vegeta’s but they weren’t Saiyans. Neither of them had tails and one of them was blue,” Gohan notes.</p><p>“Bulma, can you call earth? I can’t reach Goku anymore.” On the way to Namek, Chi-Chi explained their bond with the three of them thinking it might be useful at some point, but they lost their ability to communicate about five days into the trip. It’s not non-existent like it was when he died. Just quiet.</p><p>“Yeah I can do that.”</p><p>They head back to the ship when suddenly the three fighters feel several powers racing toward them. Krillin puts his hand over Bulma’s mouth so she doesn’t scream at their quick actions and ducks into a cave with Gohan while Chi-Chi capsules their ship and then follows them in there. They slightly peek their heads out and see a dozen of the same uniforms race by.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart sinks as she’s piecing this together. But at that moment, she, Krillin and Gohan detect another extremely powerful being in the distance and he feels… <em>evil</em>. Chi-Chi pulls Krillin to the side not wanting Gohan to hear the slight fear in her voice. “What is that?”</p><p>Krillin shakes his head. “Chi-Chi, I don’t know but whoever it is-” but he stops his thought when he sees another spaceship entering the atmosphere. They recognize the energy as Vegeta’s.</p><p>“Oh Kami,” Chi-Chi whispers. She marches to Bulma. “We have to call earth now.” Chi-Chi’s mentality is starting to shift from find the Dragon Balls to just stay alive until they can get off the planet.</p><p>They take the ship back out and check if their communication methods are still intact.</p><p>“Come on baby. Work for Mama,” Bulma says trying to fire everything up. “Yes!” she yells realizing her success and dials her father. “Daddy! Hey! No, I don’t have time to chat. I need to speak to Master Roshi or Goku fast. Can you go to the hospital? The phone should be portable.” She pauses as she waits for him to finish his next thought. “No, Daddy! You cannot stop to drop Mom off at her nail appointment! Get there now! This is an emergency!” She sighs in exasperation and turns to her friends. “Okay, he’s on his way. Just a few minutes. He’s taking the fast car.”</p><p>Chi-Chi goes to take the phone from Bulma while Krillin and Gohan keep a lookout.</p><p>“Master Roshi? Are you with Goku? Yes, put him on!” Chi-Chi says.</p><p>Goku snatches the phone hearing his wife’s voice on the other end. “Chi-Chi? What’s wrong? Are you guys okay?”</p><p>She looks out the ship’s window to make sure Gohan is far enough away that he can’t hear her panic. “Goku, Vegeta is here. And some other powerful force but we don’t know who that is. It’s even stronger than Vegeta.”</p><p>Goku’s face turns white and Roshi’s stomach turns. Very little puts that expression on Goku’s face.</p><p>She continues. “We’ve found four of the Dragon Balls on the radar, but I think that’s because whoever else is here is collecting them already.” She pauses for a sharp breath. “Goku… they blasted our ship. We can’t get home. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Goku quickly squashes any notion that his family will be stranded on a planet at the other end of the galaxy. “Okay, Chi. Don’t panic. I’ll get you home. Just lay low and keep this phone on you.” He thinks for a moment pretty sure that they don’t want whoever this is to collect all the Dragon Balls. “Chi-Chi, I don’t want to put you guys in danger and if it <em>is</em> too dangerous don’t do it. But is there any way you can collect one Dragon Ball? So they can’t use them?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know Goku. I’ll try though.”</p><p>“I mean it. If it risks any of you at all, don’t do it.”</p><p>Dr. Briefs clears his throat and walks to put the phone on speaker. “Bulma, Chi-Chi are you listening to me?”</p><p>Chi-Chi looks for a button to put the phone on speaker but Bulma beats her to it hearing her father. “Hey, Daddy. We’re here.”</p><p>“Good. I’ve been building another ship since you left. I collected the pieces from the ship Goku was sent to Earth in, used it to create a new ship, and made improvements after the last one we built. This one should get us there in under a week.”</p><p>Bulma and Chi-Chi look at each other confused. “Us?” Bulma questions.</p><p>“Yes, ‘us.’ I’m not going to leave my daughter and her friends on an alien planet. I’m leaving immediately and taking anyone who will go with me. The ship is ready to go.”</p><p>Roshi steps up ready and willing.</p><p>“You two are staying here and I’m going,” Goku says wobbling out of the bed.</p><p>Roshi shakes his head. “Goku, you might be upright and can walk to the bathroom on your own, but you are in no condition for a trip to space.”</p><p>Hearing all the commotion Dr. Machi and Paula, who’s working days this week, walks into the room. “What’s going on? Goku, get back in bed. It’s not time for your PT,” Dr. Machi states.</p><p>At that moment, Goku’s door opens and in strolls Yajirobe. “Yo, Goku. Senzu bean delivery. Bet you’re tired of this bed, huh?”</p><p>“Did he just say senzu bean?!” Chi-Chi exclaims hearing the comment on the other end of the phone.</p><p>Goku lights up. “Yes, he did! I need it now Yajirobe!” he says taking the bag out of Yajirobe’s hands.</p><p>“Hey, have ya ever heard of thank you?” Yajirobe says crossing his arms.</p><p>Goku pops the bean in his mouth and flexes all of his muscles so that his bandages pop off his body before ripping the one off from his head.</p><p>Dr. Machi and Paula watch in stunned silence as the completely healed warrior snatches his gi out of the hospital bag Chi-Chi packed for him and dresses in record time.</p><p>Goku takes the phone. “Chi-Chi, I’m on my way.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s anxiety lessens feeling semi-rescued.</p><p>Goku turns his head to Bulma’s father. “Come on, Doc. You gotta teach me how to use a space ship.”</p><hr/><p>Chi-Chi gestures for Gohan and Krillin to come back onto the ship.</p><p>She informs them about Goku and shares her plan with the group. “Okay guys. Clearly someone who shouldn’t have Dragon Balls is trying to find them all. The Dragon Balls are useless to them if they don’t have all of them. All we need to do is find one, lay low, and hold onto it until Goku gets here.”</p><p>“Right. Then we’ll get the rest, make our wish, and go home,” Bulma says happily as if it’s that easy.  </p><p>Chi-Chi isn’t as optimistic that the wish is going to happen. Right now, she’s just focused on surviving. She’ll wait on Goku to see what he thinks. Before anyone can say anything else, the three fighters feel life forces dropping like flies.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart breaks knowing they weren’t hostile.</p><p>“Gohan, let’s go check this out. Chi-Chi, stay here and keep an eye on Bulma,” Krillin says ready to take off.</p><p>“What did I <em>just</em> say? How is that laying low? You want to go to where the group of people just got slaughtered?” Chi-Chi asks.</p><p>Gohan learned after a firm discussion with his father in the hospital that he was under strict orders to listen to his mother on this trip but he’s fighting that right now.</p><p>Chi-Chi looks at his face and sees his need to protect. She loves that he’s driven by his need to protect and not a need to fight. Squatting in front of him she takes his hand. “Go. But <em>do not</em> intervene. Keep yourselves hidden. Just try to figure out what’s going on. Do you understand me?”</p><p>“Yes, Mom.” He and Krillin dart off on foot so they can keep their power levels concealed.</p><hr/><p>*Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi? Can you hear me?* Goku sits in meditation on his ship and tries to connect with Chi-Chi. He was hoping he would be able to feel her once he got deeper into space but no luck. *Chi?* he tries one more time. “Dammit. I hate not knowing what’s going on.” He walks over to the communication controls on the ship and tries calling back to Earth. “Dr. Briefs? Are you there?”</p><p>“Yes, hello Goku. Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was just wondering if it would be possible for me to call them from the ship?” Goku asks his friend’s father. “I just want to check on them.”</p><p>“I understand but no. I’m sorry Goku. I didn’t have the time to make that work, plus I would’ve needed both ships at the same time. I haven’t heard from them in a while but if I do, I’ll try to get a message to you,” Dr. Briefs assures Goku.</p><p>“Okay. Thanks Dr. Briefs.” Goku hangs up the call and watches as he soars through the universe. He can’t believe how radically different his life has become in a little over a year. In a moment he went from being an extraordinary human to an average, or less than average depending on who you ask, Saiyan still coming to terms with his heritage.</p><p>
  <em>It’s been two days since Goku’s confrontation with his friends and for the most part, things really are returning to normal between them. Chi-Chi is finally getting around well and should be discharged in a day or two. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s sitting next to Goku on his bed as they play chess, Chi-Chi moving both of their pieces for them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, are you sure you wanna do that?” Goku asks when she goes to make her next move. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She narrows her eyes and looks at the board. “Ugh, I swear Goku. I regret ever teaching you this game. I should’ve known you’d dominate me at a game on strategy. Before you and Gohan came along, I was pretty much undefeated.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sticks his tongue out at her. “You only think a couple of moves ahead instead of seeing the big picture.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi makes a different move instead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku grins. “It’s also about knowing your opponent. Your original move was much better. Will you move my horse to your little tower thing?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You mean your knight to my rook?” she says moving his piece. “Yep. That’s checkmate. Again. I’m done playing with you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aw don’t be a sore loser. You always kick my butt at Pictionary.” </em>
</p><p><em>“That’s because you’ve never seen any movies or read any books or had any exposure to pop culture honestly. The moment you didn’t get <span class="u">Little Women</span></em> <em>I knew I would never be on your team again,” she teases. </em></p><p><em>“How was I supposed to know those were little </em>women<em>? They looked like little aliens to me, and they didn’t have any boobs. I thought you were drawing tiny alien invaders honestly. I thought mini Martians was a good guess.” </em></p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi throws her head back in playful annoyance. “You’re right. My tiny stick figure women with dresses and long hair looked like miniature Martians. I had a terrible lapse in judgment by not drawing breasts on them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, now you know,” he teases as he puckers his lips out for a kiss to which she happily obliges. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing an opportunity to broach the subject, Chi-Chi takes a shot. “You know, I always believed that Gohan’s intelligence had more to do with you than me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku purses his lips. What is she suggesting?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your mind is brilliant Goku. Just uninformed. I’m thinking of entering you in some chess tournaments when this Namek business is behind us.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still unspeaking, Goku frowns. Surely, she has to be joking. “What are you getting at Chi-Chi?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She closes the chess case after the pieces are neatly packed. “Goku, I’m saying that you keep looking at your biology as a curse when it’s not. It’s a blessing.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku gives her a look of derision. “How? Other than being able to survive a thorough ass kicking, why do you think that? Saiyans were a terrible group of people and it sounds like they deserved to be exterminated. How could you really think that after meeting the Saiyans we’ve met so far? Chi-Chi, that was supposed to be me and it would’ve been if I hadn’t hit my head apparently.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shakes her head. “Son Goku, I don’t believe that for one second. You said it just a few days ago that life is all about the choices we make. With your power, you could’ve at any point in the last two decades decided that you would rule this world. Did a thought like that ever occur to you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course not,” he immediately responds. </em>
</p><p><em>“Exactly. Because that’s not who you inherently are. Maybe there were some good Saiyans too. No scratch that. I know of </em>at least<em> one,” she says kissing his forehead. “You have to come to terms with this honey. You have to accept who you are. You are my Saiyan and I’m proud of that.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“How are you so okay with all of this? I am literally not human. Not even from this planet.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiles. “Goku, you are a Saiyan raised on earth. You are the best of both parts of your past. You may not see it all right now. But I do and I will remind you every day until you finally get it.” </em>
</p><hr/><p>Chi-Chi and Bulma rush outside of the capsule home they set up when Chi-Chi feels Gohan and Krillin coming back. Once outside they notice the boys are not alone. The figure in front of them is practically a miniature Piccolo. The look of fear must be universal because it’s all over his face.</p><p>The mother in Chi-Chi melts seeing his tender features and scared expression. She walks over and takes Gohan’s shoulder. “Son, what happened? Who’s our new friend?”</p><p>Gohan and Krillin introduce Dende and explain the horrors they just witnessed at the Namekian village while the Namekian child sits on the ground in shock. Bulma clutches her chest afraid they’ll be next while Chi-Chi quickly dismisses her own anger at her son for getting involved. He’s like his father and she knows she can’t change that. But that doesn’t change how disconcerting all of this new information is.</p><p>“So, essentially, an intergalactic crime organization is wiping out an entire civilization in search of the Dragon Balls?” Bulma asks trying to wrap her mind around this.</p><p>“Yeah that pretty much sums it up,” Krillin confirms.</p><p>Chi-Chi, needing to make him feel as safe and welcomed as she can, takes a seat next to the frightened little boy. “You know, one of my dear friends is a Namekian. Usually, I would offer a new guest something to eat but I know you really only drink water, right?”</p><p>Dende nods.</p><p>“I’m really sorry you’ve had such a horrible day. We will do everything in our power to protect you. But, as a mom, could I make a suggestion? How about we go inside and rest for a little bit?”</p><p>Dende turns curious eyes up to her. “What’s a ‘mom’?”</p><p>She giggles thankful that he’s speaking. She forgot that Namekians reproduce asexually like King Piccolo. “A mom is someone who takes care of people.”</p><p>He chews on that for a second. “So, like our Grand Elder? He takes care of all of us.”</p><p>She nods. “Yes. If he takes care of you, then that’s definitely what a mom does.” She stands and extends a hand down to him to take if he wants it. “Let’s go in and get a drink.”</p><p>Dende looks at her hand for a second. She’s unlike any creature he’s ever seen before. Her voice is soft, her hands are so much smaller than any of his big brothers’, but her clothing and scars on her arms suggest she’s a fighter. Feeling comfortable, he reaches up and takes her hand and follows her inside.</p><p>Gohan smiles at his mother’s ability to be a mom to everyone.</p><p>After everyone has a meal, Chi-Chi and Krillin step outside while everyone else rests.</p><p>“Look, I don’t know how you’re feeling but I’m honestly not even thrilled about the idea of keeping a Dragon Ball here. I think once we find one, we need to hide it but not bring it here. Keep these people away from Gohan, Bulma and Dende,” Chi-Chi states.</p><p>Krillin shakes his head. “I understand what you’re saying but we need to have our eyes on it. Goku will be here in five days and then we’ll get the rest.”</p><p>“Do you feel that energy Krillin? I don’t know if Goku can compete with that. I love him but that is something we’ve never felt before.” Chi-Chi trembles thinking about her husband being forced into the position to fight this terror.</p><p>Krillin looks at her somewhat shocked at her lack of faith in her husband. “I’m surprised Chi-Chi… You don’t think Goku would win?”</p><p>“He didn’t even technically beat Vegeta! He died against Raditz.” She sits on a rock and rests her face in her palms. “We can’t keep making this his responsibility. I’m going to lose him again way too soon. Surely you’re aware that whoever that is is significantly stronger than Goku right now. And that person is pure darkness.”</p><p>“And Goku is pure light,” Krillin responds. “When it matters, he always figures out a way. The least we can do is hold onto a Dragon Ball until he gets here.”</p><p>Chi-Chi stands and sighs. The suns don’t set on this planet, but she can tell she needs some rest. “I know you’re right. But I hate it.”</p><hr/><p>“So, you’re telling me, there’s a way for us to get a Dragon Ball and get significantly stronger all in one place?” Krillin asks Dende the next day of the information that seems to good to be true.</p><p>Dende nods. “That’s correct. I can take you there.”</p><p>Krillin hops up. “Okay! Let’s go right now!”</p><p>“I’m coming with you,” Chi-Chi says standing up. Desiring to do anything she can to keep her son from fighting anymore, she’ll try anything. “You two stay here and out of sight,” she says to Gohan and Bulma. “And if there’s any trouble, spike your ki,” she instructs Gohan.</p><p>“I want to be stronger, too, Mom,” Gohan says before they can leave.</p><p>“I understand that baby. But for now, it will be me and Krillin. You’re incredibly strong and I need you to keep Bulma safe. We will get you there if we’re able,” she promises.</p><p>After carefully following the Namekian child for hours, they approach a dome-shaped home on top of a mountain guarded by a young Namekian warrior.</p><p>“Nail!” Dende rushes to his big brother who crouches and gives the child a hug.</p><p>The warrior and child have a conversation in their native language before Nail turns his attention to the strangers. He stands up and looks at the orange clad warriors with Dende. “Who are you?” his tone defensive after the couple of days they’ve had with the invaders.</p><p>“They’re friends Nail. They need to see the Grand Elder. It’s urgent,” Dende explains.</p><p>Nail trusts Dende’s judgment but he is still a child. Feeling confident he could handle a threat should it arise, he guides them inside. “Fine. Follow me.”</p><p>Inside rests a giant version of Piccolo. Chi-Chi and Krillin do their best to take all of this in. Never did they think that aliens existed or much less that they would be on an different planet interacting with the alien race’s leader. They know they have to be quick but they just need a moment to capture this memory.</p><p>However, the moment is ruined when Krillin turns to whisper to Chi-Chi. “He kinda looks like Jabba-”</p><p>“Krillin!” Chi-Chi whisper-scolds.</p><p>Dende approaches the elder and explains the situation in their language before turning the floor over to Krillin and Chi-Chi.</p><p>“We’re only trying to help, Mr. Grand Elder sir,” Krillin says. “We only want to wish our friends back and go home.”</p><p>After assessing that their intentions are pure and noble, the elder speaks to them. “Come here, child. And please, call me Guru,” he says to Krillin.</p><p>Krillin gulps and walks over to him and is startled when he places his massive hand on his head.</p><p>“Yes. A brave, noble heart for sure,” the elder states.</p><p>Krillin stands there for a moment when suddenly his aura erupts, and his power begins to skyrocket.</p><p>“Krillin! That’s amazing!” Chi-Chi cheers once the elder is done.</p><p>“No joke! I feel incredible!” Krillin exclaims giving his “new” body a onceover. “Your turn Chi!”</p><p>Chi-Chi takes a step forward and braces herself.</p><p>“It’s been sometime since I’ve encountered a female but I’m not sure I’ve ever met one so determined,” Guru says taking her head. “You’re bonded?” he asks immediately feeling her strong connection to another.</p><p>She looks up at him. “Yes. My husband is a Saiyan.”</p><p>“A Saiyan? I didn’t know there were any left. Is he here?”</p><p>“No sir. He <em>is</em> on his way. Does he need to be?”</p><p>The elder chuckles. “No child. But he will probably be confused when he feels this.”</p><p>Before she can ask what he means by that, she feels a surge of energy consume her body and her aura lights up the room.</p><p>While training on his ship, Goku is suddenly overwhelmed with feelings of his wife. It’s as if she’s in the room with him. He clutches his chest and falls to his knees.</p><p>*Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi?!* he asks through their bond.</p><p>The energy slowly dies down in the room and Chi-Chi looks around. She can feel Goku as strongly as she could when they were on Earth. *Goku?!*</p><p>*Yes! Babe I can hear you again!*</p><p>Chi-Chi looks at Krillin. “I have Goku! He can hear me again!” She turns to the Grand Elder. “Thank you so much! I feel… amazing! I have to bring my son to you. He’s so much stronger than me. You’ll love him.”</p><p>“Definitely!” Krillin echoes her plan. “Gohan will be crazy strong!” he says picking up the Dragon Ball. “Thank you Grand Elder.”</p><p>“There is something you should know,” Guru says before they can get too far.</p><p>Krillin and Chi-Chi turn back around.</p><p>“The Dragon Balls will only work as long as I’m living. It’s no secret that I am an ancient being. I fear I have very little time left. Hours. Possibly days. The slaughtering of my children has weakened me severely.”</p><p>The humans’ hearts sink in response to all of that information. They may have come all this way for nothing, and an entire race of people could not exist soon.</p><p>“We understand, Guru. We will do everything we can to help restore your people,” Krillin says. He’s more optimistic than Chi-Chi, their resident eternal realist.</p><p>Feeling a sense of urgency and excited by their new strength, the two race off back to their camp at full speed unthinking about the attention their power could attract.</p><hr/><p>“Where’s Gohan?!” Chi-Chi asks when she and Krillin return from their encounter with Guru and see Gohan is nowhere to be found.</p><p>“I can explain Chi-Chi! There was a Dragon Ball not far from here. It just popped up. So he went to get it. He should back any minute!”  </p><p>Every muscle in Chi-Chi’s body flexes on instinct as she moves her way to Bulma. Frightened, Bulma walks backward until her back hits the mountain their capsule home is hidden inside. “You sent <em>my child</em> away from camp without discussing it with me? He’s been keeping his ki hidden Bulma. What if something happens?! What if someone spots him before he has a chance to react?! What if they take him?! Do you <em>ever</em> think before you act?! The only one here that has a right to tell my son to do anything is ME!”</p><p>Bulma is about to respond when one of their potential nightmares on this trip is finally realized. Vegeta.</p><p>“Hello <em>humans</em>. Looks like we all had the same idea to come to Namek. Where’s Kakarot? Decided to send out your weaklings again?” Vegeta mocks.</p><p>None of them responds. Giving him information can only be harmful at this point.  </p><p>“No matter. I appreciate you saving me the trip of returning to Earth to kill you. I’m happy to do that here.” Vegeta steps to Krillin. “Dragon Ball. Now. Hand it over.”</p><p>“Not so fast, Vegeta. I’ll be taking that back to Lord Frieza myself.”</p><p>Before them stands a new soldier in armor like Vegeta’s but they are clearly not on the same side at the moment.</p><p>“Ah, Zarbon. Let’s get this over with, shall we?”</p><p>“Bulma,” Chi-Chi whispers, “which direction did Gohan go?”</p><p>Bulma discretely nods the way he took off.</p><p>Seeing their opportunity to escape while Vegeta is distracted, Chi-Chi takes Bulma’s hand as she and Krillin prepare to fly off. They’re about to take off when…  </p><p>“Not so fast.” Vegeta stops them in their tracks. “This will only take a second and if you haven’t figured it out yet, I’ve picked up your little energy sensing trick.” He points to his face. “See, no scouter and I promise you can’t outrun me fast enough.” He looks behind Chi-Chi at the blue-haired female trembling at the prospect of dying and for a fraction of a second feels pity which he immediately dismisses. Pity is weakness and that will get you killed. “Just stay put or I’ll kill you all slowly instead of quickly.”</p><hr/><p>“What do you mean I shouldn’t fight this Frieza guy? If he’s really as bad as you say he is, shouldn’t someone do something?” Goku questions King Kai who just warned him of the evil force on Namek.</p><p>“Did you not hear me?! He’s a maniac! Yes, someone should and there are beings that will intervene when they feel it’s time. They maintain order. If you try to face him, you’ll only get yourself and maybe others killed! Please heed my warning!” King Kai pleads with the suspicion this is a losing battle.</p><p>Goku continues with his workout determined to be the strongest he can be when he gets there. “We’ll see.”</p><p>____________________</p><p>The moment Vegeta leaves, Bulma collapses on the ground trying not to vomit. “Guys! We have to get off this planet! We can’t die here!”</p><p>Krillin puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. “We aren’t gonna die here Bulma. Just relax,” he soothes.</p><p>Chi-Chi leaps for joy and springs into the air to meet Gohan when she sees his black head of hair racing toward them. She thought about running to search for him but decided to give him a few more minutes so they didn’t end up looking for each other. “Oh, thank Kami, Gohan! And you have a Dragon Ball!”</p><p>Gohan shakes his head proudly upon accomplishing his mission and surviving his brush with Vegeta. “Yeah but I think we need to move. Once Vegeta realizes his is missing he’s going to be mad.”</p><p>“You ran into Vegeta?” Chi-Chi knew that was a possibility since he flew off in the direction Bulma said Gohan went.</p><p>“Yeah but he was in a weirdly good mood. All he did was punch me in the stomach. Said to give his regards to Dad.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s blood boils but she doesn’t have time to waste on emotions. “Okay, everyone. Let’s get Bulma and the Dragon Ball somewhere safe. And I think it’s time we get Gohan to Guru.”</p><hr/><p>Goku continues to race to Namek trying to get some rest in the last bit of time he has before he arrives while Chi-Chi, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta fly as fast as they can to retrieve the other Dragon Ball they left with Bulma.</p><p>“Woman, where the hell is Kakarot?! Does he hate you people? Is that why he keeps leaving you to fight these fights?!” Vegeta says as the two groups size each other up.</p><p>Before she can answer, her mind is filled with Goku’s voice. *Chi? How’s it going babe? I’m getting close. I think.*</p><p>*Goku? Oh, honey. I wish you could’ve seen it. I can’t really explain what happened and do it justice but Gohan… he just had his power raised and he’s… Goku he’s <em>phenomenal</em>.*</p><p>*What? Someone raised his power?*</p><p>*Yes. Mine and Krillin’s too. That’s why you and I were able to connect sooner. I’m stronger now. I hope you have the chance to see him yourself.*</p><p>*Yeah, no kidding. But you guys are safe?*</p><p>She doesn’t answer.</p><p>*Chi?*</p><p>*We’re as safe as we can be while having the Dragon Balls in our possession.*</p><p>*You have <em>all</em> of them?! Chi-Chi that was insane! Why would you do that?! I said to get ONE! That’s all you needed!*</p><p>*Goku I don’t have time to get into it now. We’re close to making our wish. Bulma is hidden. And I can’t get into it now, but we have a somewhat temporary truce with Vegeta. These Dragon Balls are different and we’re all getting to make our wish. Five new soldiers just showed up on the planet and I don’t think we can’t wait on you to get here. We’re going to have to fight.*</p><p>*No way, Chi-Chi! You find somewhere safe and just wait!*</p><p>*There isn’t time for that Goku! If we don’t make our wishes before they find us, they will kill us and take the Dragon Balls! We have to do this! Just find us when you get here!*</p><p>Goku frustratedly paces his ship after being cut off by his wife and angry his family is already in this situation again.</p><p>“They’re right down there!” Vegeta exclaims as they get close to his hiding spot for the other Dragon Balls.</p><p>“We might be catching a break after all!” Krillin says a moment too soon.</p><p>Right as they’re going to snatch the Dragon Balls, five new soldiers with massive power levels land in their path. Seeing Vegeta quake, the other three know this isn’t good.</p><p>“How far away is Kakarot?” Vegeta asks Chi-Chi.</p><p>“I don’t know. He said he’s close, but the ships don’t really give an ETA. Regardless, he’s not here so this is our problem.”</p><p>The one who clearly seems to be the leader of the group steps forward. “Did you say Kakarot? Jeice, isn’t that the Saiyan we were briefed about before we got to Namek? The one Lord Frieza wants?”</p><p>“You’re right Captain Ginyu,” the pink soldier confirms.</p><p>Ginyu ponders the four in front of him. “So, we have Vegeta, a Saiyan-looking brat, a baldy, and a female that knows Kakarot… You boys don’t think we’ve hit the jackpot, do you? I mean I know Lord Frieza wants the Dragon Balls which is a done deal, but these can’t possibly be the same Earthlings from our briefing?” He sees the confusion on their faces and begins walking to them and points at his scouter. “Scouters capture everything. We know all about Raditz going to Earth. We know about your encounter on Earth with Nappa. And we know about Kakarot, his crossbreeding mate, and his brat. Now, I’m not sure how this little team formed up but tell me, is there more than one Kakarot? Because I’m willin’ to bet, there’s not.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s energy for battle begins to soar as she hears the word he used to describe her – the same one Vegeta used on Earth. This man’s tone is more sinister and vile than even Vegeta’s and Nappa’s. Now her whole focus is on keeping Gohan safe.</p><p>Vegeta flustered and trying to think of something to keep Frieza from getting everything he wants launches the Dragon Ball he’s holding in the opposite direction knowing they can’t use their scouters to find it. However, his plan is quickly foiled when one of the soldiers seems to move as fast as lighting to catch the ball in midair.</p><p>“Great job, Burter,” Ginyu says to his crew member. “Now we’ve got six. Just one more to go. And Burter, use that glorious speed of yours one more time to retrieve the female.”</p><p>“Gladly, sir.”</p><p>Before any of them had time to react, Chi-Chi finds herself in the arms of yet another villain. “What the hell is your obsession with me?! I am nobody!”</p><p>Jeice turns around to look at her and touches her chin. “Aw, cheer up love. Everybody is somebody to someone,” he mocks.</p><p>“MOM!” Gohan cries as he’s about to attack.</p><p>“Stand down!” Vegeta commands. “We have to be smart, boy. Think like a warrior. Not a child!”</p><p>Gohan stands down for now.</p><p>With only one Dragon Ball left, Vegeta screams at Krillin to destroy it but before he can, it’s as if time stops. One second he has the Dragon Ball and the next it’s gone.</p><p>“How… How did they do that?” Gohan asks mortified.</p><p>“Well it seems like you guys can take care of this. I’ll take the Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza. Bring the woman when you’re done,” Ginyu instructs as he flies away with all seven Dragon Balls in his possession.</p><hr/><p>“Please let me go to my son!” Chi-Chi begs as she watches her son, Krillin and Vegeta get destroyed by the Ginyu Force. “Just let me take care of my son! Please! You can do whatever you want to me! Just let me get him out of here! Somewhere his father can find him! Please!”</p><p>Burter’s grip on her tightens. “So, his father <em>is</em> close?” With this new information, Burter decides it’s time to split the family up. “Jeice, I’m taking her to the ship. You and Recoome finish this.”</p><p>“I think we’re pretty much done here,” the brute force known as Recoome says as he delivers one final blow to Gohan.</p><p>“No! You broke his neck! NO! GOHAN! NO!” Chi-Chi wails and fights to get out of the monster’s arms but it’s no use.</p><p>“Burter, for the love of the gods, shut her up,” Jeice whines.</p><p>*GOKU! GOKU! FIND GOHAN THE MOMENT YOU LAND! THEY BROKE HIS NECK! HE’S ALMO-*</p><p>*CHI-CHI?! CHI-CHI?! TALK TO ME!* Goku panics but he sees a planet quickly coming into view. *Chi! I’m here! Talk to me! Where are you?!* The closer he gets the more he can sense the powerful forces on the planet.</p><p>“Ey! Burter! There’s a new ship,” Jeice says as they see a new ship enter the atmosphere. “I bet that’s him. Go on ahead and get her to base then come back so we can deal with this guy.”</p><p>“You don’t think the two of you can handle him?” Burter asks Jeice and Recoome.</p><p>“Yeah but we’re not supposed to kill him. We’re supposed to subdue him,” Jeice reminds him. “Let’s just use all the cards we’ve got. Your speed might come in handy.”</p><p>Jeice nods and darts off to their ship with an unconscious Chi-Chi in tow while the other two remain in their place waiting for the mysterious Kakarot.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Goku, baby, that little reporter from World News is here to see you. You sure you want to do this?” Paula asks her favorite patient. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at Roshi for one more confirmation before nodding. “Yeah, Paula. I’m sure. She can come in.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The petite blonde walks through the door with no camera, no audio recorder, and not even a journal to take notes… The only way Goku would meet with her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hi,” Camille says somewhat nervously. “Thanks for meeting with me. I know you’re still recovering so I won’t stay long. And this is completely off the record, I promise.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku feels she’s telling the truth, but he’s still guarded. “Yeah… So… What do you want to know?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket. “I wrote a list of questions, but I promise this is all confidential until you tell me otherwise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku nods. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are in fact Son Goku, the same Son Goku that won the last World Martial Arts Tournament, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you were the one in that fight a few weeks ago? Against those brutal men in weird armor?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nods again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And who were those guys?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku and Roshi agreed they wouldn’t answer that for fear of causing a panic about the existence of aliens. “I can’t tell you that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She frowns but moves on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are there any other notable fights you’ve won in the past that the world doesn’t know about?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shakes his head. The last thing he wants is attention from what he’s done in the past. “I can’t tell you that either.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighs in frustration and folds up her paper. If he won’t answer those, then he definitely won’t answer the others and she never wastes her own time. This was a lost cause.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you have anymore questions?” Goku asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just one. Why did you agree to meet with me? You clearly didn’t want to, and you’ve basically given me nothing.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I wanted to handle this before my family comes home.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks at him curiously. Where would they be while he’s in the hospital? “Comes home? Where are they?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dammit. Stupid slip. “That’s not important.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What did you mean by ‘handle this’? Handle me?” she asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pretty much. I don’t appreciate you people snooping into my life. I don’t do anything I do for recognition and I don’t see how it’s anyone’s business.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She leans forward in her seat. “Forgive me, Mr. Son, but you saved the world. And I’m guessing you did that more than once based on your answer to my previous question. You really should work on your poker face, but I get the feeling that lying doesn’t come naturally for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku is taken aback for a moment at how well she reads people.</em>
</p><p><em>“My point is, I’m not covering you because I want to harass you or make your life public even though you do </em>very<em> public work. I want to say thank you. And so does everyone else. We’re all alive because of you. I just wanted to give you the opportunity to tell your story because it is without question the best one I’ve ever heard and I only know pieces.” </em></p><p>
  <em>Goku adjusts in his bed. “Look, it may seem remarkable or something to you, but it’s just my life. I don’t know anything different. And when I’m not fighting, I want to live my life in peace with my family. That’s really all there is to it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hear you.” She stands and places a business card on his end table. “In case you ever want to share your story, I’ll be here. But keep in mind that as long as you do what you do out in the open, you’re fair game and I’m keeping my eyes peeled.” As she’s walking out, she decides to ask one more question. “Was that your family with you that day? The woman in the gi that matched yours and the little boy in purple? Gohan I think is his name.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku flashes her a glare. He’s not thrilled she knows his son’s identity. “I didn’t tell you his name.” </em>
</p><p><em>She’s been in tough interviews before. Interviews with thieves, killers, child molesters and just the worst of the worst. She was never afraid of them. But being with this person who </em>actually<em> saved her life and is confined to a hospital bed? She’s terrified, but she’s not going to let it show. “I heard it when you arrived at the hospital the first night.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“You mean after you hunted us down then spied on us.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Camille tries to keep her heartrate steady. “Mr. Son-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just Goku,” he says hating the formality. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku, I was well within my rights as a journalist to be on that roof. I didn’t share anything personal and they can’t even identify you or your friends and family from the footage. But back to my question… Was that your wife or girlfriend and your son?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why does that matter?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pauses and gives him hopelessly romantic eyes as she recalls the moment he took the small woman in his arms. “Because Goku… The way you protected them and the way you cared for that woman… I’ve never seen anything like that in my life. I’m a storyteller and to have something so raw and real happen right in front of my eyes and not be able to share it… I just wanted to know, if anything, to give me a little hope.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hope?” he questions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, yeah. I’d like to believe that someone would protect me like that someday if they had to.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goku defends everyone that way,” Roshi intervenes on his student’s behalf. “We’re all still alive because that’s just who he is.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Camille purses her lips and narrows her eyes. Maybe he does defend everyone that way… but she doubts it. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Goku finds his son as quickly as he can and is filled with rage at the condition of his child. He sees at least two of the people responsible but doesn’t pay them any mind. Not yet.</p><p>“Gohan, I’m here son,” he says as he softly places one of his four remaining senzu beans in the child’s mouth.</p><p>Gohan hops up and wraps his arms around his father’s neck. “Dad!”</p><p>“It’s alright, Gohan. I’m here.” Goku walks to Krillin and Vegeta and gives them each a senzu bean, not taking the time to question why he’s helping Vegeta right now. He just has one question. “Where’s Chi-Chi?” he asks anyone willing to answer.</p><p>At that moment, Goku falls to his knee and places his hand over his mark. Inexplicably, it feels as if it’s being burned.</p><p>“Ah, I see the good doctor’s gotten started,” Jeice says at Goku’s reaction.</p><p>Vegeta didn’t know this was true. He thought it was just Saiyan grumblings he heard as a child. Being royal, he was spared the true gory details of the Saiyan allegiance to the Cold Army. He heard of Saiyans disappearing and his father demanding answers but then he was sent off the planet. Now that he knows the truth about what happened to the Saiyans and he’s seeing it with his own eyes, he knows exactly what’s happening to Kakarot.</p><p>“They’re breaking their bond,” Vegeta states.</p><p>Goku looks up at him with pain in his eyes. “What are you talking about? That’s possible?”</p><p>“Oh yes, it’s possible,” Vegeta confirms.</p><p>Goku stands up pushing the pain coursing through his body aside. “Well, it’s not happening today.”</p><hr/><p>“Please…” Chi-Chi finally lets the tears fall she’s been fighting. Her whole body feels as if it’s burning from the inside out. “Please stop. Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Well, my dear. Usually this wouldn’t be quite so difficult, but your bond seems to think its unbreakable.” The doctor speaks casually to her as if this is an every day part of his life and puts down his instruments for a moment. From outward appearances, this alien looks like he would be kind and gentle, however he’s anything but. It’s clear he’s enjoying her torture because the only moment she sees life in his eyes is when she’s in pain. “But I suppose it’s a fair question. You, and like many others before you, are simply viewed in this galaxy as a commodity. Once I can finally get this bond broken, I’ll put you in the healing tank, you’ll be good as new and sold to one of the dealers. A pretty crossbreeder like yourself will fetch a nice price,” he says as he readies his needle again.</p><p>“Doc, I hate to interrupt but I need to speak to her for just a minute.”</p><p>The doctor immediately stops his work. “Of course, Captain Ginyu.”</p><p>Ginyu unstraps Chi-Chi and sits her up again and offers her a glass of water.</p><p>Seeing a door not ten feet away, Chi-Chi kicks him as hard as she can and dashes to the door but is again caught by Burter who puts her back in the chair she started in.</p><p>“Man, I do like some attitude in a female but you’re starting to piss me off,” Ginyu says squatting in front of her. “Listen, I don’t like having to be mean. Really, I don’t. But this is the last time I’m gonna ask ya. You’re gonna tell me, everything I need to know about Kakarot and what you pathetic lifeforms are doing on this planet,” Captain Ginyu says taking Chi-Chi’s chin.</p><p>She shakes her head again unwilling to speak.</p><p>“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we have a healing tank cause you’re really starting to look like shit.” He slaps her with the back of his hand one more time.</p><p>But this time, Chi-Chi does something strange. She starts… chuckling.</p><p>“And just what the hell is so funny?” Ginyu asks seeing the woman’s somewhat delirious state. “I like a good joke. Please share.”</p><p>Chi-Chi cuts her eyes up at her captor and takes a deep breath. “I’m just thinking about all the ways my husband is going to hurt you when he gets here.”</p><p>Ginyu laughs a little himself. “You’re right. That is funny.” He jerks her back up and gives her back to the doctor. “Get that bond broken so we can ship her off. I’m gonna go pay Kakarot a visit myself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Little More than a Damsel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer for the following chapter: I started doing creative writing as a way to cope with trauma from abuse. I initially did other kinds of art: watercolor was the most fun. But writing and exercise really hit home for me. As a result of what I went through, I crave a Goku rescuing Chi-Chi story. So, I wrote it. Chapter 10 is dark for multiple characters. I just want to give you all fair warning that we really start to nosedive into unchartered waters here. I also craved a moment where Chi-Chi rescues herself because if you've been through it then you know you're the only one that can get you out of that headspace. That moment comes later in my story. I know I know. This is just FanFic. But I think many of us channel our own experiences through this creative outlet. If you've been through something like this, I am so sorry. Your worth is not defined by that and you're not a victim. You're a survivor and you kick ass. My story is for you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Burter, what are you doing here?” Ginyu asks seeing his subordinate arrive with the unconscious female in his arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Her mate is almost here. Thought it would be better to keep them separated and let the doctor get started,” Burter informs him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ginyu nods. “Right. Put’er down right here. Let’s wake up our new friend,” he says gesturing to a metal chair in the doctor’s operating room. Once she’s seated, Ginyu crouches in front of her and starts patting her cheek. “Hey, sunshine. Wake up. We need to talk. Come on.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi’s head begins to sway slightly as she tries to blink her eyes open. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s it. Good girl. Yeah those are some pretty eyes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi works to focus on her surroundings while rubbing her head. She feels dried blood in her hair and on her forehead. “Where… where am I?” But once she finally focuses on the figure in front of her she tries to flee. Her efforts are foiled when he presses his palm against her chest to keep her in place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah that’s not an option,” Ginyu apprises. “Look, just answer a few questions for me, we’ll get this ugly business out of the way and you’ll be fine.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi continues scanning for any possible way to escape this situation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ginyu chuckles as he watches her eyes dart about the room. “I like how you think. Honestly, you’re not weak. Stronger than half the men on the Frieza Force and if Lord Frieza didn’t have plans for you I’d keep ya on. But that Kakarot fella is who he has his sights set on.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks at him confused with her head still a jumbled mess. How do they even know Goku’s Saiyan name? How did she get here? Where’s… “Gohan! Where’s Gohan? Where’s my son?!” she panics trying to get away again. She searches for his ki but is too weak to feel much more than the energies in the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He won’t be joining us,” Burter says insinuating something sinister happened to her child. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears well in her eyes as she slowly shakes her head in disbelief. “No… No… You didn’t. He’s a child!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Burter smirks. “You’re right. I didn’t. But Recoome did. Brat was good as dead when I left. Quite the broken neck he had.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi’s face falls when she remembers her son on the ground. Her will to fight escapes her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ginyu sees that distant, defeated look on her face and takes her chin. “No no. I need you to focus. Who’s Kakarot?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She simply stares at the wall ahead to which he snaps his fingers in front of her face. </em>
</p><p><em>“Who is Kakarot? And what are you people doing on Namek?” He stands up frustrated when she doesn’t respond again. “Listen female, I’m really trying to be diplomatic because you’ve got something very unpleasant coming up. You need all of your strength for that,” he says nodding toward the medical table being prepped by the ship’s doctor. “Hate to weaken you before the doc gets started. So, I’m gonna ask you </em>one <em>more time. Your mate, Kakarot. Tell me who he is.” </em></p><p>
  <em>Unwilling to betray any information about her husband she turns empty eyes up at the malevolent soldier in front of her and says two words. “Fuck. You.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ginyu stands there with a smirk on his face and thinks to himself for a moment. Burter has seen that look before so he stands back and gestures to the doctor to do the same. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without warning, the large purple alien grabs Chi-Chi by her neck, launches her at the wall, then delivers rapid blows to her torso and face as she lays crumpled on the floor. Once he’s finished his assault, he puts her on the medical table and straps her in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get to work, doc. I want her in the healing tank as soon as possible. There’s a trade ship going to port tonight and I want her on it. Burter, you head back to the others. Stall them a little bit so we can give the doc more time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Captain,” Burter says before running out of the room in the blink of an eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Captain, please seal and soundproof the doors as you exit. For good measure,” the doctor requests as Ginyu is walking out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With that, Ginyu obliges the doctor’s request and leaves to give a status report to Frieza. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi wiggles and reaches for the straps that bind her but it’s no use. Her eyes shoot open when she sees the doctor pull out a syringe and fill it with a bright red serum. “What is that?” she asks knowing that’s going to be in her system soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This, my dear, is a simple but effective serum,” the doctor says clearly having no problem explaining his work to her. “It will free you of that pesky bond you have with your primitive Saiyan mate. Trust me, you’re better off. You won’t have that disgusting scar on your body,” he says as he touches it with his finger causing her to flinch. “I’ve always found it fascinating, however, how the bond works. When we worked with Saiyan pairs in the past, it was truly remarkable how what happened to one, the other, at the very least, felt the pain. As a scientist that was most intriguing. Once the bond was broken, the males were always so much more… amenable… to Lord Frieza’s commands. Much better soldiers. It’s unclear why, but I deduced that their mates made them more… well, human. That’s something you’d understand.” He chuckles when he sees her shock at his use of that word. “Yes, I’ve encountered a few humans in my time. I’ve been all over this galaxy. But,” he says getting back on track, “Saiyan males without their mates, they became like primitive machines. Very useful for conquering worlds. But I’ve never broken the bond of a pair where only one was a Saiyan so this will be interesting research.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi’s face is contorted in confusion and pain as she processes this information. “All of this is because this Frieza person wants Go- I mean Kakarot?” she says trying to conceal Goku’s real name. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The doctor gives her a horrified expression. “This ‘Frieza person?’ Bite your tongue female. Lord Frieza is the strongest in the universe. He’d have your tongue for a remark like that one,” he rebukes. “But to answer your question, yes and no. My brief says you’re both valuable,” he says nodding to a brown folder on his desk. “Apparently, your hybrid child was quite strong? I imagine their plan is for you to make more of those with even stronger races than Saiyans.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi loses all of her color at the implication and shivers at the thought of all the women on her planet. Will they have the same fate if they can’t put a stop to this? Clearly this is a longstanding operation. Someone has to do something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But that’s enough chatting for now.” The doctor walks back to her and prepares her arm for the needle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi tenses up and looks for any other way out of this that she didn’t see earlier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just relax dear. It shouldn’t take too long.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A moment later the serum is coursing through her body. Chi-Chi stares at the ceiling fighting to keep the pain locked inside, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. He pumps more… more… and a little more…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No… No… NO! GOKU!!!”  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Goku can feel his connection with his wife dwindling every second but he has to push that aside. The only way to get to her is to handle the situation directly in front of him first.</p><p>“Gohan. You and Krillin go get your mother right now while I deal with this,” Goku says as he stares at Jeice and Recoome.</p><p>They nod and take off but are stopped immediately by a new arrival.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Burter says as he cuts off their path.  </p><p>“Nice of you to come back,” Jeice teases Burter.</p><p>“Yeah, you know me. Always late to the party,” Burter chuckles. “You two will stay put or I’ll call in an order to have that female killed before you’re even in the air.”</p><p>Goku glares at the soldier and can’t decide if he’s bluffing or not. “Stand down you two,” he tells his son and Krillin unwilling to risk his wife’s life.</p><p>Recoome steps forward positive he can handle the situation.</p><p>“Remember, subdue only. Don’t kill him,” Jeice reminds him.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know. I guess that’s fun, too,” Recoome whines.</p><p>Not willing to play any of their games, Goku disappears.</p><p>“Uuh… hey! Where’d he go?” Recoome asks as they all look around for Goku, everyone except for Vegeta that is, who kept up with his fellow Saiyan’s movement the whole time. He growls when he realizes Goku’s exceptional speed.</p><p>Jeice and Burter turn around in shock when they realize he’s standing right behind them.</p><p>“Where’s my wife?” he asks stepping toward them. “If you take me to her now, I’ll let you leave this planet peacefully.”</p><p>Jeice and Burter look at each other and begin to laugh. “I’m assuming ‘wife’ is what you call your mate? She’ll be good as new in no time, but I don’t think you’re going to be seeing her any time soon,” Burter taunts.  </p><p>“Hey! That was rude! You’re supposed to fight me first,” Recoome continues to whine.</p><p>Goku growls and then moves back to Recoome. “Any order is fine with me.”</p><hr/><p>Chi-Chi lays on the table drenched in sweat trying to catch her breath and desperately regretting screaming for Goku. She faintly heard the doctor sharing her husband’s name with someone else through his scouter. She can only assume he was speaking to Ginyu.</p><p>“See, I’m giving you a small respite every now and then. It’s finally working so it shouldn’t be too much longer. That little mark is getting lighter and lighter every minute. Just relax,” the doctor says in his best attempt to soothe.</p><p>The sealed door abruptly opens and Chi-Chi watches as the doctor stands at attention.</p><p>“Lord Frieza. How can I help you sir?” he asks with his head bowed.</p><p>“I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about,” Frieza states walking to the table observing its contents. “Is this the female? She looks… odd. Like a Saiyan but smaller. She really produced that strong Saiyan child? We’ve confirmed this is the correct female?”</p><p>The doctor stammers. They hadn’t gotten exact clarification. “Captain Ginyu said this was the one and she is bonded with a Saiyan sir,” he says pointing to her mark. “She calls him Goku, but they seem to be one in the same.”</p><p>Frieza frowns at the doctor’s half-answer. “You there, tiny female,” he says tapping on her forehead. “You’re Kakarot’s mate, right? The one with the hybrid Saiyan child.”</p><p>Chi-Chi simply stares at the ceiling.</p><p>“She has something of a <em>spirited</em> personality, sir. Captain Ginyu has already started working on that, as you can tell,” the doctor says of Chi-Chi’s battered appearance.</p><p>“Right. Well, that’ll break soon enough, or I’ll break it for her. Carry on.” Frieza leaves the room to complete his task of getting his wish granted.</p><hr/><p>Once Goku has demolished Recoome and Burter, Jeice decides it’s time to flee for reinforcements. However, Captain Ginyu arrives just in time.</p><p>Jeice quickly gives him an update. “Captain, sir. The situation is more difficult than we thought. We’re dropping like flies and I’m not sure subduing this guy is gonna be an option,” he speaks quietly.</p><p>Ginyu looks around at his defeated team and scowls before his eyes meet the new Saiyan’s.</p><p>“Ah, so you must be Kakarot. Or is it Goku? That’s what <em>she</em> calls you, right?” Ginyu says with a sinister grin.</p><p>Goku’s energy begins to rise and Ginyu’s scouter takes note.</p><p>Ginyu smirks deciding to further provoke him hoping to draw out his real power level. “She really didn’t want to tell me, and she put up a hell of a fight before we got <em>something</em> out of her. Don’t worry about her too much. I’m sure she’ll end up somewhere nice and charming. A real fairytale ending. She’ll have to watch that mouth, though. That’ll get her in trouble. I smacked some sense into her for ya.”</p><p>“Stay calm Goku,” Krillin quietly begs feeling his friend’s climbing energy. “We have to be smart.”</p><p>“Now, it seems like we’ve got a quandary before us. You’re all fired up over the mate, which, I get it. All you Saiyans are like that. But you gotta understand. It’s not personal. It’s business.”</p><p>“Tearing families apart seems pretty personal to me,” Goku growls.</p><p>Ginyu then notices the child standing upright and Vegeta and the bald one in much better shape than he expected. “I thought that kid was almost dead?” he asks Jeice under his breath.</p><p>“Yeah, he was. They’ve got some kind of magic pill or something that heals’em in a second. I dunno Captain. I told ya things were gettin’ weird,” he whispers back.</p><p>“Well, I’ll handle this then we can move on. Lord Frieza I can tell is itchin’ to get off this planet. You go back and keep watch on the Dragon Balls,” Ginyu says quietly before stepping to Goku.</p><p>Jeice darts off immediately as commanded.</p><p>Goku keeps his eyes focused ahead on his opponent but directs his words to Gohan and Krillin. “Now you two go get Chi-Chi while Vegeta and I take care of this.”</p><p>“Kakarot, our focus needs to be the Dragon Balls. We cannot allow Frieza to make a wish,” Vegeta insists.</p><p>“Our focus will be on my wife,” Goku snaps. “If he’s had the Dragon Balls all this time and still hasn’t made a wish, then he doesn’t know how to summon the dragon. Has the sky gotten dark? Has a dragon appeared?”</p><p>Krillin and Gohan shake their heads.</p><p>“Then he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Go get her. Now.”</p><p>“Jeice is stronger than Recoome was! Those two don’t stand a chance against him and he clearly went to guard the ship!” Vegeta points out.</p><p>“I have to try Vegeta! They have my mom!” Gohan shouts.</p><p>Goku nods proudly. “I’m right behind you, son.”</p><p>The two take off in Chi-Chi’s direction leaving Goku and Vegeta to face Ginyu.</p><p>“You really shoulda listened to Vegeta there Kakarot. Not sure you’ll get to save your kid’s <em>neck</em> twice,” Ginyu says cracking his knuckles.</p><p>“He won’t be without me long,” Goku assures the Ginyu Force leader before he begins to power up.</p><p>“What the…? That’s impossible!” Ginyu cries at the readings.</p><p>Frustrated by Goku’s enormous show of strength and wanting to take the Dragon Balls for himself, Vegeta races off and leaves his fellow Saiyan to fend for himself.</p><hr/><p>Chi-Chi opens her eyes after blacking out and feels her forehead being wiped with a cloth.</p><p>“You…” she whispers looking at the doctor, “ you are a monster.”</p><p>“There’s a thin line between madness and brilliance,” he says putting the rag down. “Some of the greatest advancements in scientific history were made by those considered mad.” Putting on glasses, he sits down at his computer and takes diligent notes from his current experiment. “You know, Saiyans were under the belief that their bonding was spiritual. Like the gods picked them to be special,” he says chuckling at the absurdity. “After careful research, I found it to be purely biological. While their race was barbaric, they were rather evolved. I assume that the variety of abilities produced by that mark were borne from evolution. What was initially simply a way to stake their claim on their mates became so much more.” He walks back over to her and brushes her fading mark with his gloved fingertips. “I’ve never encountered a female that was able to withstand breaking a bond this strong. Usually they died while their mates survived. But it’s fascinating that your child is so strong… your bond is so strong…” he says as if he’s trying to solve a puzzle. “You’re clearly incredibly strong for a human female. But your <em>mate</em>… well, he’ll be a welcomed addition to the Frieza Force,” he says inferring that Goku is incredibly strong.</p><p>“You people,” she says breathlessly, “you’re beyond insane if you think Goku would ever join you. You don’t know my husband. He is <em>not</em> someone you should test,” she says barely keeping her eyes open.</p><p>As the doctor leaves the table to prep the next round, an exhausted Chi-Chi feels a tug on her heart when she feels an energy that must be right outside the ship. ‘Gohan?’ she asks herself. ‘That’s… that’s Gohan! My baby! But where is your father?’ She begins wiggling on the table with her little amount of strength trying desperately to break free.</p><p>The doctor frowns. “You know that’s not going to work. Although I do commend you for your efforts, especially your attempt with ki earlier. But you ended up only hurting yourself more,” he says pointing to a gash on her leg. Trying to think of everything she could to escape earlier, Chi-Chi created a tiny Destructo Disc thinking she could cut the straps. However, she was too weak at that point to control it and sliced her thigh.</p><p>Exerting everything she has left, Chi-Chi makes one final attempt to get to her nearby child by raising her ki to break the straps.</p><p>“Mom! I can feel her! She’s in the back of the ship!” Gohan yells as he and Krillin stare down Jeice trying to plan an attack.</p><p>But as quickly as her ki spiked, it fell.</p><p>“Krillin we have to get in there! She’s hurt!”</p><p>“I know Gohan, I know. But we have to get past him first.”</p><p>Jeice laughs. “Yeah, good luck with that.”</p><p>Gohan dashes to the door to retrieve his mother but is easily tossed to the ground by Jeice.</p><p>Krillin leaps in to assist as he and Gohan attack with all of their force.</p><p>The fight, however, ends quickly with Gohan and Krillin lying face down on the ground in pain.</p><p>Jeice moves to finish them both when the Saiyan prince arrives. “Ey, Vegeta. You know, I bet if you puckered your lips to Frieza’s ass he’d forgive you and let you back on the team. There’s an opening or two on the Ginyu Force, I hear.”</p><p>“Shut the hell up, Jeice. Where are the Dragon Balls?” Vegeta spits.</p><p>Jeice launches at Vegeta eager to eliminate his opponent and move on but misses.</p><p>“What? Since when are you so fast?!” Jeice cries in frustration.</p><p>“Speed isn’t the only new thing about me,” Vegeta smirks. He builds a ball of ki in his palm.</p><p>“Vegeta! No!”</p><p>Vegeta swiftly ends Jeice’s life without a second thought. He looks over his shoulder at Gohan and Krillin knocked out on the ground and is disgusted by their weakness.</p><p>“Now, where are the Drag… What the hell?” Vegeta gives a curious glance as Goku arrives at the scene. “Ginyu go down that easily?”</p><p>“Oh uh… Hey Vegeta. Nice work,” the alleged Goku says landing in front of him, surveying the scene with Jeice’s lifeless body. ‘Vegeta is that much stronger than Jeice?’ he asks himself.  </p><p>Vegeta crosses his arms. “Well… Aren’t you going to get your mate?”</p><p>A weakened Gohan stands to his feet and rushes to his father. “Come on Dad! Let’s go get Mom!” the Son child yells tugging on his father’s hand.</p><p>“In a minute brat,” his father says with a different look in his eyes.</p><p>“Dad? Come on let’s go. Mom needs us!”</p><p>“Gohan!” a voice calls from the sky. “That’s not me! Listen to me son! That’s Ginyu in my body!” The purple leader of the Ginyu Force lands in front of them holding a bleeding wound on his chest.</p><p>Gohan takes a massive leap back as he tries to figure out what’s going on.</p><p>“Gohan, that’s not me.” The words come from Ginyu’s mouth, but the demeanor is Goku’s.</p><p>“Enough! I’m ending this right now!” Ginyu in Goku’s body roars as he tries to increase his power to take on Vegeta and the small demi-Saiyan. “Wait… What?” Ginyu asks disappointed at his weak power level on his scouter.</p><p>Goku, out of breath in Ginyu’s body, gives a labored laugh when he realizes what’s happened. “Son, Ginyu doesn’t know how to use my body. You’ve gotta take him down Gohan.”</p><p>Gohan hesitates at the prospect of fighting his father’s body.</p><p>“Now son! We’re running out of time!”</p><p>Gohan shifts to a fighting stance trying to focus on the fact that’s <em>not </em>his father when…</p><p>Vegeta stands there dusting his hands after happily jabbing Ginyu’s cheek, knocking him to the ground. “Kakarot, if you needed someone to kick your ass, all you had to do was say please.”</p><p>Krillin sits up and rubs his head but is quickly jolted to reality when he sees Vegeta and Gohan fighting… Goku?</p><p>“Krillin! Come here!”</p><p>Krillin looks confused at the purple giant hollering for him but then realizes that’s why Gohan and Vegeta are fighting Ginyu.</p><p>“Come here! We don’t have time! Ginyu is in my body!”</p><p>Krillin dashes over to his injured friend. “Well… not sure how Chi-Chi’s gonna like this,” Krillin jokes.</p><p>“He’ll try to switch again. And when he does, you have to throw me in way of the blast so I can get my body back,” Goku rationalizes.</p><p>Vegeta and Gohan each take turns delivering brutal, but not fatal, blows to the body stealer before sending him to the ground on his back.</p><p>Goku watches as Ginyu sets Vegeta up in his crosshairs.</p><p>“Okay, this is it. Get ready… NOW!” Goku yells.</p><p>Krillin tosses his friend in the direction of Ginyu’s attack and prays to Kami that this works.</p><p>As the switch is made, Vegeta spikes Ginyu back to the ground creating a small crater while Goku lays on the ground catching his breath and looking at his hands to make sure they’re his.</p><p>“DAMMIT!” Ginyu roars rolling over and realizing his failed plan. In his body, Ginyu tries to defend himself against Vegeta. Severely weakened, however, Ginyu is no match against the Saiyan prince’s barrage of attacks.</p><p>A large cracking sound is heard when Vegeta kicks Ginyu in the jaw. Paralyzed on the ground, Ginyu sees one more opportunity to get a fighting body back. “CHANGE NOW!” he cries at Vegeta.</p><p>“No!” Doing the only thing he can think to prevent the switch, Goku catches a Namekian frog and tosses it in the way of the blast.</p><p>Once the light dies from the blinding blast, the fighters look at Vegeta to make sure he’s still him but then notice a <em>hopping</em> Ginyu.</p><p>“Well, Kakarot. Looks like that little stunt worked,” Vegeta says kicking the frog away rather than stepping on him. A life like this is a fate worse than death, he concludes.</p><p>Hearing the commotion, a small faction of Frieza Force soldiers flock out of the ship.</p><p>“There’s Vegeta! Lord Frieza’s orders are to kill on contact! FIRE!” one of the ranking officers orders his soldiers.</p><p>But before they can fire a single shot, Vegeta blasts them all to Other World.</p><p> Now in his own body, the weakened Goku slowly stands to his feet and collects himself. He feels out for his wife’s drained ki and assesses how many soldiers he can detect inside the ship. After a few moments, he senses Chi-Chi barely hanging on. “You three stay out here,” he says as he walks inside the ship.</p><p>“Goku you’re hurt! Let us help you!” Krillin exclaims feeling his friend’s weakened ki.</p><p>“Dad I’m coming!” Gohan shouts.</p><p>“Gohan. You will stay out here,” Goku commands. “I won’t say it twice.”</p><p>Gohan shrinks back and stands down at his father’s tone. He and Krillin do as they’re told and stand guard outside while Vegeta begins hunting for the Dragon Balls. They are quickly distracted when they hear the sounds coming from inside the ship – the sounds of yelling, gun shots, ki blasts, screams and then… silence. Krillin leans into the ship and can hear the faint noise of a conversation at the other end of the hall.</p><p>Goku stands over a young shoulder, his body burning with rage, but this person caught his attention.</p><p>“Please don’t kill me! I don’t even wanna be here!” the small alien screams with his hands waving in surrender. “They took me from my planet! I just wanna go home!”</p><p>Goku’s nostrils flair but he manages to trust his gut on this one. “Where did they take the female?”</p><p>“I-I-I… I don’t know! But I know there was a lot happening in the medical wing! It’s on the other side of the ship! I’ll show you where it is!” he says hopefully bargaining for his life.</p><p>“Now,” Goku orders.</p><p>The green-skinned, white-haired alien leads Goku down the curved hallway and to two black double doors. “Here! But you need a code to get in and I don’t have it.”</p><p>Goku can feel the faintest ki coming from his wife and punches through the door.</p><p>“Or, maybe we don’t,” the soldier notes seeing the doors busted open before running away to avoid being another casualty of this stranger’s anger.</p><p>Goku walks into the room to find his wife unconscious on a medical table and an alien standing over her preparing a needle. This sight causes a change in Goku’s eyes as they flicker the smallest flash of teal, the way a candle looks right before it burns out.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this?! I am work-” but before the doctor can finish his sentence, Goku puts an eternal end to his evil deeds.</p><p>Goku looks down at his wife’s battered face and body and is overcome with a breadth of emotions. Knowing she needs him to care for her, however, he pushes them all aside and delicately brings her into his arms. “Chi,” he whispers as he lowers his face to hers.</p><p>Upon being gently hoisted, Chi-Chi comes to for a moment but is unable to identify who has her. In fear, Chi-Chi musters all of the energy she has left, wildly punching and scratching to get away from the new figure while thrashing violently in his arms. “No! Let me go! Goku! Goku!”</p><p>He squeezes her tight hoping she’ll recognize his body. “Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi! It’s me! I’m here! Baby I’m here!”</p><p>Hearing his voice, she calms in his arms and works to focus her eyes on his “Go…Goku?” His face is blurry, but she easily makes out the shape of his hair.</p><p>“Yes, Chi-Chi. I’m right here.” Goku takes a moment to examine her over… her perfect nose now out of shape, her supple lips swollen and cut, her hazel eyes bloodshot, the dried blood matted in her raven hair, and her knuckles and legs bruised and cut from clearly trying to fight back. He memorizes her damage and lets it burn in his brain. After quickly capturing every detail, he takes his last senzu out of his pocket and gently feeds it to his bride. “Swallow this Chi.”</p><p>Restored immediately, Chi-Chi finally sees his face and clings desperately to his neck. “Goku…” she cries on his shoulder. “They tried to take you away from me,” she whimpers remembering the feeling of being torn apart from him in their bond.</p><p>“Chi-Chi,” he whispers as he holds her, “that will <em>never</em> be possible. It’s like you said years ago, bond or no bond, mark or no mark, I am yours and you are mine.” He leans down and kisses her healed lips, salty from her tears.</p><p>Feeling the battle ended and his mother’s ki restored, Gohan follows Krillin into the ship to find his parents. Looking around, he understands now why his father wanted him to wait outside. They follow a trail of downed Frieza Force soldiers and destruction down the hallway until they’re outside the door of the operating room.</p><p>Chi-Chi suddenly sits upright. “Gohan! Goku where is he?!” she panics.</p><p>“I’m right here, Mom,” Gohan says running toward her while Krillin ducks out of the room to wait in the hallway feeling like this is solely a family matter.</p><p>Chi-Chi hops out of Goku’s arms and sprints to Gohan. She falls to her knees in front of him and pulls him close, squeezing her child tighter than ever. “Oh, Gohan, I’m so sorry baby. I’m so so sorry. I should’ve protected you and I couldn’t.” She kisses his cheeks, his forehead, his neck where he was kicked, and runs her hands over his little body making sure he’s completely healed.</p><p>“No, Mom. I’m stronger. I shouldn’t have let them take you,” he says squeezing her neck.</p><p>Goku walks to his reunited family. He stands his wife up and wraps an arm around her waist and hoists his son in his other arm. He feels like a failure. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s his. “<em>You both</em> are <em>my</em> responsibility,” he says. He holds his family tight never more grateful to have them in his arms.</p><p>Now that she’s well, Chi-Chi notices Goku’s injuries. “Goku, you’re hurt. Badly,” she says realizing that he needs her support now. “Do you have another senzu?”</p><p>He shakes his head. “No but I’ll be fine. Just need to rest for a second,” he lies. Now that his adrenaline has died, he’s feeling the pain take over his body and his ki is fading fast.</p><p>“This way, moron,” a familiar voice says.</p><p>The family looks up to see Vegeta standing in the doorway.</p><p>“There’s a healing tank. The time it takes to recover depends on the severity of the injuries and you really look like shit,” Vegeta says as he leads them down the hallway and into a different room. The walls are lined with equipment and giant glass pods. He opens the door to one and gestures for Goku to get in.</p><p>Goku shakes his head. “I’m not getting in there. What the heck is this thing?”</p><p>Chi-Chi interjects. “It’s safe Goku. They were going to put me in there to heal me once they were… done.”</p><p>He begins to object again but feels better after her approval of the plan. “Fine. But you guys stay close by until I’m done. I want to know you’re safe.”</p><p>She kisses his cheek. “Promise, honey. Now, get in so you can get out,” she says as she helps him into the pod.</p><p>Vegeta, very familiar with this procedure, hooks Goku up and provides him with an oxygen mask before shutting and sealing the tank. He pushes a button, and it begins to immediately fill with water.</p><p>*Stay close, Chi-Chi. I mean it,* Goku says through their bond.</p><p>*I promise, Goku. Please get some rest.*</p><p>Chi-Chi keeps her palm on the tank as she and Goku keep their gazes fixed on each other’s before it’s full of water and he has to close his eyes.</p><p>“Are we done with the dramatics?” Vegeta mocks the display of affection as he rolls his eyes. “You three follow me,” he says to Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Krillin.</p><p>He leads them into what resembles a locker room and begins digging through clothes. “How you people fight in rags is ridiculous,” he says pulling out two uniforms that resemble his and handing them to Gohan and Krillin.</p><p>“Um, thanks man,” Krillin says not wanting to get too chummy with the guy.</p><p>Vegeta scoffs and leads Chi-Chi further into the room as Gohan and Krillin clean up the injuries they sustained fighting Jeice and change into the uniforms.</p><p>“Female uniforms are harder to come by, but they exist,” he says rummaging through a different locker now. “Here,” he says handing her a black Frieza Force uniform similar to the one he gave Krillin. However, where his armor was gold, hers is…</p><p>“Pink, Vegeta?” she says looking at the uniform.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Feminism hasn’t made it’s way to the Frieza Force. If you’d prefer, you can wear this,” he says holding up what looks like an ornate black and gold bikini. “This is what the females around here are <em>usually</em> forced to wear. I thought I was being generous. However, I’d much prefer this,” he grins.</p><p>She yanks the black and pink uniform and boots from his hands. “And just when I was about to thank you for saving Gohan from Guldo earlier, you remind me who you really are,” she says walking around him.</p><p>He puts his arm up against the locker blocking her path. “You don’t know a thing about me,” he growls at her.</p><p>“I know enough to recognize a little-man complex when I see it,” she says looking him square in the eyes. “Couldn’t get your own woman so you have to take someone else’s?”</p><p>He remains in place. In the days that followed his battle on Earth, that’s the action he’s regretted the most. He fought tirelessly for years to keep his head above the fray and not lower himself to the likes of the other scum on the Frieza Force. Saiyan race or no Saiyan race, he was still royalty and royalty did not behave in that manner and he expected the same from his fellow Saiyan brethren. Sure, he followed orders to sell the planets, but he never lowered himself to partake in the activity at the port planets that other Frieza Force members engaged.</p><p>
  <em>“Now entering the atmosphere for Planet Frieza 435.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta wakes up at the sound of his ship’s alert as his pod begins to depressurize. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minutes later, he lands at the Frieza Force basecamp, exits his ship and quickly makes his way down the hall to the bathing rooms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Vegeta. You made it just in time,” Raditz says as he, Nappa and other members of the Frieza Force are headed out for a night of well-deserved mischief. “Join us. Drinks are on Cui tonight. He lost a bet.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta turns around so they can see his face. They try to control their expressions when they see the blood splattered across his face, torso, and hands. This isn’t a new sight for them by any means, but something about Vegeta’s demeanor gives them pause. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, we’ll catch up with you guys. Order me something dark,” Raditz says as he sends the group off and approaches Vegeta. “Vegeta,” he states. “What happened?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was Vegeta’s first solo mission and it didn’t go as planned. Raditz and Nappa had always been protective of Vegeta going out on his own. He’s the Prince of all Saiyans, even if there were only three. But now that he was grown, they couldn’t keep him from it any longer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Vegeta,” Raditz says again at his lack of response. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There was no moon on that planet Raditz,” Vegeta finally speaks. For the three Saiyans, their job was usually made pretty simple by being able to transform into the Oozaru. It makes the work quick, painless, and impersonal. Without having a moon however, this time it was difficult and intimate. Simply creating a ki blast to wipe out all life wasn’t an option as the planet had to be ready for resale. So, combat was really his only option. The planet’s inhabitants were a peaceful race, something Frieza has very little tolerance for. “Peaceful is simply a synonym for weak,” Frieza would say. The biped amphibious race wasn’t a match for Vegeta. They did try but ultimately failed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raditz recognizes the look on Vegeta’s face – the look of a person that had to do things that will keep them up at night for the rest of their life. Unwilling to let Vegeta succumb to this he acts quickly. “Vegeta, you gotta shut that shit down right now. You did your job and nothing more. Where’s your Saiyan lust for blood?” he questions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Our lust is for fighting! Not…” he says unwilling to say it out loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Raditz sighs. They come from a long line of proud conquerors, but perhaps now that they’re doing the conquering for someone else, it’s not the same. “Nappa and I have spared you from some of the dirtier parts of this job. That’s on us. But you have to accept that this is the job. It’s us or them. And there aren’t any of us left other than you, me, Nappa, and,” but he stops himself from finishing that thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And?” Vegeta asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And nothing. Get cleaned up and meet us at Zero. Be there in fifteen minutes or I’ll come hunt your ass.” He squeezes Vegeta’s shoulder and sends him down the hall. “Oh, and tomorrow, I’ll show you how to make your own moon. It’s rare to need it but it can come in handy. We should’ve already shown you that,” he says before he goes to catch up with the rest of their crew.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After getting cleaned up, Vegeta walks into the club in a fresh uniform. The soldiers always wear their uniforms for two reasons: they never know when they’ll be summoned for duty, and everyone treats them with respect knowing they’re strong enough to be on the Frieza Force. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Welcome to Zero Gravity,” a beautiful, winged hostess greets him as he walks through the door. “We hope we can make you feel ‘light’ tonight,” she winks as she leads him to the table of soldiers waving him down.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nappa immediately forces a drink into his hand and Vegeta works to catch up to their level of inebriation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The club is full of females from all kinds of alien races performing, dancing, flirting, and teasing the soldiers in the room. Forced servitude to be sure, but they consider themselves lucky to have even survived their planets being exterminated or the fate of others in their race, so they do their jobs with a strained smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta’s gaze catches one of the females dancing at a different table across the room. He watches as she dances and bends her body in front of the patrons. His eyes survey her shimmering lavender-colored skin and platinum hair and pretty soon his mind is far-enough removed from the events on the planet he destroyed that he’s almost enjoying himself. She begins walking away from that table when one of the soldiers yanks her back demanding she dance more. Vegeta’s blood boils seeing how rough she’s being handled, and he begins to get up when Nappa puts a hand on his chest to sit him back down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nuh uh,” Nappa says. “You’ll cause her even more problems. Unless you wanna pay for her, leave it alone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, that only gives Vegeta an idea. He looks to see how many units he has and presses a button on the table. A few moments later one of the club waitresses approaches and Vegeta whispers something to her. She walks away, speaks to the club owner then returns with a room key for him. Vegeta takes it and gets up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are you going?” Raditz asks only half-paying attention at this point now that he’s had enough booze to topple a Saiyan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“None of your business,” Vegeta says before he walks to the exit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watches as the club’s owner informs the lavender dancer that she has been purchased for the evening, much to the chagrin of the soldier who currently has his grip on her. The soldier growls and sees Vegeta clearly waiting for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How much?” the brute soldier asks ready to beat the price. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The club owner whispers the going rate in his ear and the soldier reluctantly releases his grip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whatever. She’s not worth that,” he says pushing her away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dancer is then escorted to Vegeta where they are then led down a hallway and assigned a private room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You paid for the entire night so we will see you in the morning,” the club owner says before shutting the door and leaving them alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta walks to a cart of drinks and trays of food and eats some of the exotic meats. The dancer remains in her spot, clearly nervous and unsure what to do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rolls his eyes at her coy behavior. “Don’t just stand there. Have a seat. Get something to drink.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Confused by his requests, she takes a careful seat in a chair by the bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it in front of her body so that she’s not quite as exposed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His expression softens from a glare to a scowl when he realizes how afraid she is. “I don’t want anything from you if that’s what you’re worried about. I just needed to get out of there and you looked like you did too.” He hands her a glass of water which she quickly accepts. “Do you have a name?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They call me Amethyst. I guess because of the color of my skin,” she says in a thick accent looking a little less nervous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He refills her water. She was clearly thirsty. “I didn’t ask what they call you. I asked if you have a name.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shakes her head. “I was told I am not allowed to use my name when I arrive yesterday.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at her shocked. By the way she moved in the club and with her athleticism he assumed she was a seasoned pro. But now looking at her, the fear in her eyes and the fact that she still feels innocent enough to need to cover herself, he sees he was wrong. “You got here yesterday?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nods sadly as she sips her water but quickly perks up when she remembers the penalty if he reports her for complaining. “But I am thankful. So many were not as fortunate as I.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He considers arguing and telling her she can speak freely but changes his mind uninterested in actually conversing. What he wants more than anything is some real rest. He removes his boots, armor and shirt and lays on the bed with his hands behind his head. “I’m sleeping. You’re welcome to leave, eat, sleep, whatever you like,” he tells her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still unsure by his actions she remains in her spot. “You… you really don’t want a thing from me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighs with his eyes closed. “Just silence,” he says.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They will not let me leave. So, l sit here quietly,” she says relaxing a little more in her chair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once an hour has passed, Vegeta wakes up to the noise of munching. He opens one eye and sees the dancer sitting on her chair still, but she retrieved some of the food at one point. She tries to hide it when she sees he’s awake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t care if you eat. Just do it quietly,” he says rolling over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Forgive me, I did not mean to wake you,” she apologizes with a hint of fear in her voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her tone gets his attention. He’s never spent time with the enslaved females. He doesn’t need to. His female companions are scattered throughout the galaxy and he visits whichever one is near the planet he just finished prepping for sale whenever he feels. But something about her skittish behavior is getting to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve only been here for a day. How are you so traumatized already?” he asks gruffly. “Try being in this your whole life then you can whine.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She remains silent trying to prevent him from detecting her tears. If he’s annoyed with her tone, he’ll surely be upset she’s crying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta flips on a lamp. “Look. You’re gonna have to toughen up fast,” he says channeling the same energy Raditz had in his pep talk earlier. “You won’t last a week here if they see you cry.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This talk, however, only makes her cry a little harder. Vegeta grumbles and walks to sit in front of her on the edge of the bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She flinches not knowing what he will do to her for her insubordination, but she can’t seem to stop. </em>
</p><p><em>Vegeta sighs. “Fine. Get it out here and now. But </em>do not<em> cry again once you leave this room. Got it?”</em></p><p>
  <em>She nods as she wipes her falling tears. “Thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta doesn’t dwell much on his past. Why would he when it really doesn’t exist anymore since his home planet and people were destroyed by an asteroid. After he was sent off from Planet Vegeta, his life went from bad to worse. He’s always blamed his father for not protecting him more from his fate as a Frieza Force soldier. Why should he be reduced to such a life when he was the next rightful ruler of the Saiyan race? However, the older he’s become, the more he realizes this may have been his father’s way of protecting him the most. He recalls his father being all but powerless under Frieza’s thumb and confused as to why he never fought back. Well, the answer is obvious now: he couldn’t. His father was simply trying to survive. So, Vegeta remembers being this girl. He remembers going from thinking your life would go one way just to have your system completely shocked when it becomes something else. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My name is Odette,” she offers to express her gratitude. Her former identity, she feels, is all she has left to give to say thank you for his kindness and understanding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta nods knowing how vulnerable she just made herself. “Vegeta,” he responds. “I just have one question: if you got here yesterday, where did you learn to dance like that?” </em>
</p><p><em>Her tears slow and the smallest smile spreads across her face. “On my planet, I was dancer. But </em>not<em> the kind of dance they make me do.” She stands and Vegeta watches as her eyes twinkle for a moment. She demonstrates </em>her<em> kind of dance by doing the most graceful eight count from a performance. “That kind of dance,” she says as her feet return to position. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Ballet?” Vegeta asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes! It is called ‘ballet’ in your language,” she says happily nodding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta almost lets a grin escape when he sees how excited she is to talk about her passion. “Where are you from and how did you end up here?” he asks really just intending to get to know her better. That’s basically the standard question for when you meet someone new at a port planet and the answers are all the same. Nobody chooses to be here but there always seems to be something freeing in telling your version of it. Her smile fades immediately and he realizes his mistake. “We don’t have to talk about that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sits back in the chair. “I was taken from my planet a week ago. We were divided by… trade… skill? Is that the word?” she asks, and he nods. “Anyone able to serve on the Frieza Force were sent to be soldiers. I know they took many doctors, cooks and science… science?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Scientists,” Vegeta says helping her finish her thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Right. Scientists. My papa is scientist, and they took him.” She pauses as her eyes water. “They took me to be dancer here but my mama… they left her on the planet when they…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knows the next part all too well. It’s what he does every day. He hands her a linen towel from the nightstand when more tears fall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And now I’m here. But I guess my first night could be worse. You have been very kind,” she notes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t get used to it,” Vegeta grumbles. “We both need some rest,” he says as he lays back in the bed and gets comfortable again. “I won’t bite. You can lay down,” he says gesturing to the empty side next to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not wanting to test the dynamics of their relationship, she does as she’s told and climbs into the bed. The silence gives way to hearing the activities in the other rooms. Now that it’s later in the night, more patrons are participating in the amorous services of the establishment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta and Odette each roll over on their sides and cover their ears with pillows before Vegeta lets out an annoyed groan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Forget it. It’s useless. Let’s go.” Vegeta throws his armor and boots back on and tugs her arm to get up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t leave. I’m not allowed.” She shows him a bracelet and he remembers that’s how they track their slaves. “You can leave. I’ll just have to go back out there,” she says with a sullen face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta sighs a deep, frustrated breath. This whole endeavor was a mistake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Odette sees the conflict on his face. “I know some games…” she says gently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at her unamused. “Games? You want to play charades in a brothel?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grins and retrieves something from an armoire drawer. “I saw these on the tour one of the girls gave me. Sometimes these rooms are used for gambling,” she says returning with a deck of cards. “Cards are universal, no?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>More grumbling, but he can’t help but admit to himself that doing something so simple sounds nice. “Fine. But I deal,” he says snatching the deck to shuffle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta and Odette pass several hours of the night sitting on the bed playing different games, each taking turns showing the other how to play a game from their culture. The more comfortable they become with each other, the more they share about their experiences. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mine!” Odette announces as she slaps her hand down on the face card with his right behind landing on top of hers. “I beat you to it!” she cheers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta chuckles ever so slightly. Her reflexes don’t compare to his but he’s enjoying letting her win. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Odette smiles up at him as she begins to collect her stack of cards meeting his gaze. Her green eyes are a shade he’s never seen before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This has been a nice escape,” she says turning away and blushing. “But look, the sun will be up soon, and they’ll be knocking on the door any moment.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Feeling stingy with the time they have left, Vegeta leans forward and kisses her lips feverishly to which she happily participates. He hears the knocks on the doors starting down the hall and knows there’s will be tapped soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll come back tonight and buy your time again,” he informs her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You promise?” she asks not ready for him to leave. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise. Dance poorly so nobody else will want you,” he advises equally joking and serious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiles but then cringes when their door is knocked. Vegeta gives her one more kiss and then puts on his normal glare so as to not raise suspicion as he exits the room. </em>
</p><p>Vegeta maintains his scowl at Chi-Chi. “You’ve lived a privileged life to think that you’re little more than a breeding mule. Your planet has been spared the realities of this universe and I can only chalk that up to Kakarot not doing his job and doing away with the lot of you. Females provide pleasure, brats, and food. Someone tried to convince you you’re a warrior when obviously that’s not the case otherwise your mate wouldn’t have had to save you <em>twice</em>. Next time try saving yourself,” he spits before walking off.</p><p>Chi-Chi tries to shake off his words when he leaves but he’s right. She should’ve been stronger and twice now her family has almost been ripped apart because she needed Goku.</p><p>She steps into a shower and rinses the dried blood from her body and hair. Just because her injuries are gone, doesn’t mean the aftermath isn’t there. Once clean, she stands in front of a mirror and wipes away the steam before staring at herself in shame.</p><p>“Vegeta was right. You’re little more than a damsel,” she says in disgust. But then she notices her mark. The doctor mentioned it faded as their bond grew weaker. But looking at it now, it’s extremely visible again. She watches as the color seems to restore before her eyes. Understanding now that it <em>is</em> biological, she deduces that as her and Goku’s physical strength is restored, the strength of their bond rebuilds as well.</p><p>She exits the locker room dressed as a member of the Frieza Force to search for Gohan and Krillin.</p><p>The boys stand when they see her coming down the hall. Gohan has seen her in a gi but never in armor. “Whoa Mom. You look…”</p><p>“Scary,” Krillin teases referencing their ‘girls are scary’ conversation on their way to Namek. “Nah you look like a warrior.”</p><p>Chi-Chi chuckles. “Like Warrior Barbie maybe. The armor is pink.” She crouches in front of her son. “You look cute Gohan.”</p><p>Gohan frowns. Fighters are <em>not</em> cute.</p><p>“I’m sorry sir,” she apologizes in a soldier’s tone. “I mean you look tough. But, when I’m a hundred years old and you’re eighty I’ll still tell you you’re cute,” she says ruffling his hair. “Do we know where the Dragon Balls are?” she asks quietly.</p><p>“The radar says they’re right outside. Vegeta’s asleep in that room Goku’s in,” Krillin whispers. Now that Chi-Chi’s safe, they can focus on the remainder of their mission.</p><p>“Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s get our wishes granted and get the heck off this planet,” she whispers back.</p><p>The boys nod in agreement and the three make their way out of the ship.</p><p>Chi-Chi sees the path of bodies down one hall and shudders. ‘Did Goku do that?’ she wonders as they turn the opposite direction to avoid the scene. Once outside, she spots Ginyu’s jumping body in the distance and panics.</p><p>“It’s okay, Chi-Chi. It’s a long story but that’s not him. I’ll let Goku tell you about it,” Krillin laughs trying to ease her tension. They keep walking but she keeps her eyes peeled.</p><p>They follow the radar and find a patch of dirt in the middle of green grass. “Right here. This dirt was dug up recently. They must be hidden here,” Krillin deduces.</p><p>The trio begins digging and quickly recovers all seven Dragon Balls.</p><p>“Okay… now what? Do we know how to summon it?” Chi-Chi asks never having taken part in the ritual before.</p><p>Krillin clears his throat, “Allow me.” He follows the protocol used to summon Earth’s dragon and…</p><p>“That can’t be right,” Chi-Chi scratches her head confused. “It must be different for theirs.”</p><p>“I guess it needs to be said in Namekian…” Gohan keenly observes.</p><p>“Of course! Gohan, you’re a little genius man,” Krillin compliments. “But… none of us knows Namekian.”</p><p>“We need to find… DENDE! Look! There he is!” Gohan exclaims seeing the Namekian child flying toward them.</p><p>“Gohan, Chi-Chi, Krillin!” Dende happily shouts as he approaches.</p><p>Gohan and Dende give each other a quick hug and Chi-Chi’s heart melts seeing her son so happy for a moment.</p><p>“Guru sent me to help you. My brother Nail is trying to keep Frieza’s attention so that you can make your wishes. We need to be fast!”</p><p>“You’re a life saver, Dende. Let’s take the Dragon Balls over there,” Krillin says nodding to a nearby island. “Hopefully, we’ll be far enough away from Vegeta to get this done before he figures it out.”</p><p>They collect the Dragon Balls and spring to the island.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Vegeta lays in bed caressing Odette’s arm after another tryst. In the few months since meeting her, he’s visited his other female companions less and less and spent more time on #435. He’s bleeding through his units faster than ever to buy her time but if he’s on the planet, he’s not letting another soul touch her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That was wonderful,” she says kissing his neck. “How long will you be gone this time?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“At least three weeks,” he says softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She knows what he does. She’s not thrilled about it, but she knows they’re both just victims of a brutal system at this point. He’s the brightest spot in her life and she clings to every visit he’s able to make.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their moment is abruptly interrupted as Vegeta’s scouter goes off with a message and an alarm blares throughout the building alerting all of the soldiers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s happening?” Odette asks fearfully as she throws on her dancer’s clothes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Must be an attack. Who would dare attack one of Frieza’s planets?” Vegeta says quickly suiting up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at his lover wearing so little and frowns. “Here, wear this. It’s too big but it’s better than nothing,” he says putting his armor on her tiny body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, Vegeta. You need it! You’re going into battle!” she says attempting to reject his offer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No time to argue. Let’s go.” He takes her hand, and they dart out of the nightclub to find blasts falling out of the sky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Vegeta!” Nappa yells seeing the pair headed toward the base. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nappa, what’s going on? Who the hell is that?” Vegeta asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know but lose the broad and let’s go kick some ass!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll meet you up there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nappa takes off in the sky and Vegeta looks for a safe place to leave Odette. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay here. I’ll find you when this is done,” he says putting her in one of the base bedrooms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait, Vegeta!” she clings to him and kisses him deeply. “I’ll be here,” she assures him after she pulls away from the kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The entire Frieza Force currently stationed on #435 ascends to the sky ready to battle the fleet of ships in front of them when the blasts suddenly stop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are… are those our ships?” Raditz asks confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What in the…” Nappa gasps. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The doors to the largest ship in the middle opens for the soldiers to enter. Unsure what to do, they cautiously fly through the entrance and file into the ship’s hangar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seconds later, the doors close and they turn their attention to the windows to see Frieza exiting the ship. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s he doing…?” the soldiers ask among themselves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They watch as Frieza raises one finger creating a mass of energy that engulfs the sky around him and launches it at the planet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s firing on our own planet!” a soldier shouts! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta dashes to lower the door but the mass hits the planet annihilating it on impact. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Most of the soldiers had little sentiment attached to the planet. It was merely a place to refresh before the next mission, but they aren’t any less terrified. Murmurs and whispers breeze through the ranks. </em>
</p><p><em>“He just blew up a planet… with his </em>finger.<em>”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Why would he do that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Glad we got outta there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta stands frozen in place processing what he just witnessed. Odette, along with everyone else, is gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frieza reenters the ship and joins his troops in the hangar followed by Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The soldiers stand at humble attention not making a sound praying to their god they won’t be next. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frieza stands in front of them all and puts his hands behind his back. “You’re probably all asking yourselves ‘Why did Lord Frieza just do that?’” he says pacing in front of them. “It’s really quite simple. There have been more and more disturbing rumors of rebellion… dissent… anarchy. You know. Nonsense.” He stops in the middle and hovers off the floor above them so they can all see him. “Do we all see now why something like that would never work?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Lord Frieza!” the soldiers answer in unison, all except for a still stunned Vegeta. Thankfully, that goes unnoticed by their leader. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope you feel appreciated that I spared you from such a fate. The harlots, cooks, and other laborers are all replaceable. My soldiers, you have the most important job of all and that is contributing to the expansion of our great Cold Empire. And as if saving your lives today wasn’t ‘thank you’ enough for all of your work, a massive feast has been prepared in your honor.” He pauses for gratitude. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Lord Frieza!” the soldiers chorus. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, and one more thing.” Frieza moves like lighting to one of the high ranking soldiers and pierces his heart with his hand. “It would seem our dear Commander here was leading the charge,” he says pulling his hand out of the soldier’s chest. “I do wish he would’ve expressed his complaints in person. Then maybe only he would’ve had to die. Enough business for the evening. Carry on.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta remains in place still as the tension slowly dissipates from the room. The soldiers pick up their chit chat to get this moment out of their mind as quickly as possible and head to the dining area. He, Nappa, and Raditz all look at each other in silence knowing they’re thinking the same thing. But none of them dares makes the accusation out loud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>From that moment forward, Vegeta closed off any notions he had of love and found his only driving forces to be bitterness, hatred, and Saiyan pride. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Vegeta startles awake when he feels Frieza’s ominous presence racing toward the ship. He looks at Goku’s estimated time remaining on the tank and curses when he sees Goku is nowhere near ready to fight. But then he sees something igniting the sky. “Those bastards!” he yells racing toward the dragon.</p><p>“Do you see him?!” Chi-Chi asks looking around for Piccolo.</p><p>“No! Where is he?” Krillin asks Dende.</p><p>“He’s got to be on the planet, but we didn’t ask for him to be brought right here!” Dende says flustered.</p><p>“Dammit! Why didn’t we do that?!” Krillin yells frustrated.</p><p>Vegeta lands at the scene furious. “You imbeciles! The most important wish is to make me immortal! We have no chance of winning without that! Are there any wishes left?” he says picking up Dende by his collar demanding an answer.</p><p>“Just one!” Dende admits.</p><p>“Then do it now!” Vegeta orders tossing him to the ground.</p><p>Dende hesitates mortified by the position he’s been put in.</p><p>“NOW NAMEKIAN!” Vegeta screams but at that moment the dragon leaves the sky, and the Dragon Balls turn to stone.</p><p>“What happened?!” Vegeta asks.</p><p>“That… that means that Guru has… passed,” Dende says sadly. “The Dragon Balls will no longer work.”</p><p>“Well, well, well. Isn’t that disappointing. It’s been quite some time since I was this angry. I suppose congratulations are in order,” Frieza says standing above them all.</p><p>The group jumps startled by his appearance.</p><p>Chi-Chi moves protectively in front of Gohan and Dende.</p><p>*Goku… How’s it going?* Chi-Chi asks her husband.</p><p>*Where are you? Please don’t tell me you’re near Frieza. I just felt his energy explode this way.*</p><p>Chi-Chi’s nerves begin to rattle more than ever before. *We’ll try and buy you some time Goku. You have to stay put until you’re healed. You will need all of your strength for this.*</p><p>*No, Chi-Chi. I’m on my way,* Goku says reaching for his mask.</p><p>*Vegeta is here and Piccolo is on his way. We will give you some more time. Please Goku. You have to be as healthy as possible. I’ve never felt anything like him.*</p><p>Goku’s anger builds. He can’t believe he’s already in this situation <em>again,</em> but he knows she’s right. *I’ll be there soon, Chi-Chi. Just stay alive.*</p><p>*I promise.*</p><hr/><p>“Gohan! Take Dende and get out of here!” Chi-Chi orders her child. “Go get Bulma and leave this planet!”</p><p>She and Gohan watch in horror as Krillin is skewered by Frieza’s horn with the evil tyrant toying with their friend.</p><p>But before Gohan can respond, Frieza flings Krillin to the earth and appears right before them.</p><p>“Hello, female. You’ve cost me quite a few men today,” Frieza seethes taking Chi-Chi by the neck and lifting her into the air.</p><p>Chi-Chi kicks her feet and punches at his arm but it’s useless.</p><p>Gohan’s energy soars seeing his mother in pain. “ LET GO OF MY MOM!!” In all of his rage, Gohan attacks Frieza causing him to lose his grip of Chi-Chi.</p><p>The two keep up an even fight for a few minutes but Frieza soon overpowers the demi-Saiyan until a ki attack catches him off guard, slicing off part of his tail.</p><p>“Who dares?!” Frieza shouts looking for the responsible party before finding Krillin. “How?! I just stabbed you!”</p><p>Chi-Chi and Dende race toward Gohan with the Namekian child placing his hands on him. She looks on curious and quickly discovers that Dende has the ability to heal, explaining Krillin’s recovery.</p><p>Frieza prepares another assault when a new warrior arrives.</p><p>“Pic… Piccolo??” Gohan stutters.</p><p>Chi-Chi could nearly cry at her friend’s arrival.</p><p>“Sorry to keep you waiting kid,” Piccolo says staring at Frieza.</p><p>“You’re that Namekian from Earth… How did you get here? Wait… Is this what you morons used your wishes for?! To bring a Namekian to this fight?”</p><p>Vegeta and Piccolo exchange words but Chi-Chi is distracted by a voice in her head.</p><p>*Chi! Is that Piccolo?! His power is enormous!* Goku asks.</p><p>*Yes! We may have a chance! Keep healing babe!*</p><hr/><p>After an impressive match, Frieza remains triumphant against the newly reborn Namekian. He severely wounds Piccolo bringing out more rage from Gohan.</p><p>“I won’t let you hurt anyone else!” Gohan screams and attacks Frieza.</p><p>“How did the brat get so much stronger?!” Frieza questions knowing the child should be weakened after their earlier match. He knows of a Saiyan’s ability to increase their strength after being healed but how are they healing?</p><p>Gohan fires a blast at Frieza who volleys the energy back toward him.</p><p>“NO!” Chi-Chi cries racing to move in front of her son but isn’t quick enough.</p><p>Piccolo, however, manages to send a blast to counter the attack, saving Gohan yet again.</p><p>Frieza glares at Piccolo but is quickly distracted by a joint effort from Vegeta and Krillin. Seeing that he’s struggling against multiple opponents, Chi-Chi joins the fight, quite enjoying returning some of the damage done to her earlier in the day.</p><p>Dende and Gohan rush to Piccolo’s aid, the Namekian child healing him.</p><p>“ENOUGH!” Frieza cries in irritation. The fighters are knocked back by the force of his energy and the planet begins to shake all around them.</p><p>“Is he transforming AGAIN?!” Chi-Chi yells.</p><p>Searching for any solution, Vegeta gets an idea. “Woman! Baldy! Beat me so the Namekian brat can heal me!”</p><p>Chi-Chi and Krillin look at him confused.</p><p>“Saiyans are always stronger after being healed from battle! This is our only chance! NOW! I know how much you both want to kick my ass! Now’s your chance!”</p><p>That motivation works and the pair take turns delivering attacks to Vegeta while Frieza continues his transformation.</p><p>*Chi! What’s going on?!* Goku asks almost healed.</p><p>*Just hurry Goku!* she says as she continues to beat Vegeta.</p><p>“That’s… that’s enough,” Vegeta coughs falling to his knees. “Come heal me brat,” he orders Dende.</p><p>Dende remains frozen in place. This person slaughtered his people.</p><p>The planet continues to shake and Frieza’s power is climbing through the roof. Chi-Chi sees his hesitation and gives him a nudge. “It’s our only chance right now honey.”</p><p>Dende frowns but uses his power to restore the Saiyan’s strength.</p><p>The planet calms and the fighters look to see what terror awaits them now.</p><p>A newly transformed Frieza raises one finger and points it in their direction and they all stand ready to fight.</p><p>“Bang,” Frieza whispers and a blast of ki the size of a bullet navigates through them all and pierces the Namekian child through the heart.</p><p>Chi-Chi drops to her knees next to the child and cradles him in her arms, the life already gone from his body.</p><p>“A child…” she whispers. She knew he’d killed children but hadn’t seen it with her own eyes. “You killed a child!”</p><p>“Would you like to see me kill another?” Frieza grins and fires a second blast at Gohan who is saved by Vegeta again.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s rational thought escapes her. She places Dende back on the ground and attacks Frieza herself. Being no match, he slaps her to the ground before picking her up with his tail. He holds her out for the group to see and begins treating her torso like a punching bag.</p><p>Gohan and Piccolo race to rescue her but are easily swatted away with Frieza’s free hand.</p><p>As much pain as she’s in, she’s just thankful his focus isn’t on Gohan.</p><p>Frieza pauses his assault to question her. “Where’s the famous Kakarot? I was hoping to meet that simian today. I’m starting to believe he doesn’t exist,” he taunts.</p><p>Vegeta fires a blast hitting Frieza in the face. “Your fight is with <em>me</em> Frieza! Today, you will be defeated by a Super Saiyan!”</p><p>Frieza throws Chi-Chi to the ground.</p><p>“Mom!” Gohan says supporting her with his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll be fine baby,” she winces holding her rib cage.</p><p>Yet again, Vegeta, or anyone, is a match for Frieza.</p><p>Chi-Chi catches herself tearing up as she sees Frieza’s assault on the proud Saiyan prince. How she’s found herself caring what happens to him, she’ll never understand. But after her hours of torture, she wouldn’t wish this on anyone.</p><p>Gohan and Piccolo make one more attempt at Frieza but are tossed to the side again. The three are forced to watch Vegeta’s torment.</p><p>*Go-* Chi-Chi begins calling through her bond when a gush of wind races past them.</p><p>“Hey, Chi,” Goku says surveying the scene. “Sorry I’m late. Again.”</p><p>Chills cover Chi-Chi’s body when she feels the strength radiating from him. There is definitely something to the Saiyan races’ recovery process.</p><p>Frieza drops Vegeta to the ground and faces Goku.</p><p>“So, you’re Frieza,” Goku states as he analyzes his opponent.</p><p>“And you must be monkey senior. Mrs. and junior monkey I’m sure had all but given up hope,” Frieza mocks.</p><p>Goku’s expression remains unchanged.</p><p>“Ka-Kakarot,” Vegeta coughs.</p><p>Goku looks down with a surprising amount of sympathy for his fellow Saiyan.</p><p>Vegeta, through tears, proceeds to inform Goku and the others of the horrors of Frieza’s reign, the universe he’s trying to create and how he exterminated the Saiyan race out of fear.</p><p>“Kakarot… <em>please</em> destroy Frieza. He made me what I am. Don’t let him do it to anyone else. Whatever it takes, end this.”  </p><p>Chi-Chi holds Gohan tightly to her chest. If Goku had been on the planet when Frieza killed the Saiyans, she wouldn’t know Goku… she wouldn’t have her son.</p><p>Goku clenches his fists as he watches Vegeta take his last breath. While he’s not sure he could forgive him for what Vegeta tried to do to his family on Earth, he understands him now. Vegeta didn’t stand a chance in becoming anything other than what he was.</p><p>Chi-Chi caresses her son’s head and wipes her tears as she watches her husband process all of this information, her heart breaking as they both realize he’s the last of his kind.</p><p>Goku creates a grave for the Saiyan prince and reverently buries his body.</p><p>“I understand now, Vegeta,” Goku says covering Vegeta’s body. “Thank you for saving my wife and my son while I recovered. Please share with me the might of the Saiyan race so that I can carry out your wish.”</p><p>He stands to face Frieza. “<em>You</em> have no honor. You rip families apart, force horrible lives on those you conquer and eliminate anyone you’re threatened by before they know what hit them. I vow today to put an end to your terror in this universe.”</p><p>Frieza smirks. “Is that supposed to scare me? I will crush your friends, your mate, and your child before your eyes and then exterminate you like the last pesky cockroach that you are.”</p><p>Goku doesn’t flinch at the threat drawing an annoyed attack from Frieza which Goku swats away.</p><p>Frieza glowers seeing his attack so easily dismissed.</p><p>“Piccolo, Chi-Chi, get everyone out of here. This is between me and him,” Goku orders.</p><p>Chi-Chi zips to stand in front of her husband. “No way Goku. I’m not leaving you here.”  </p><p>Frieza seeing an opportunity with her back to him, shoots another blast which Goku again easily deflects shooting a look at Frieza.</p><p>“Fire at my wife again, and you’ll be leaving this planet in pieces,” Goku threatens. He looks down at his wife and takes her face in his hands. “I can’t fight with you here Chi. You know that. Go find Bulma and get ready to go. When I’m done, we’ll go home. I miss your cooking,” he says brushing her cheek.  </p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes water but she knows he’s right. This feeling of helplessness is something she’s more than sick of.</p><p>Keeping his senses in tune with his surroundings, Goku bends down and kisses his wife, unsure when he’ll be able to do so again.</p><p>“Come home <em>with</em> me Son Goku,” Chi-Chi pleads.</p><p>“That’s all I want.”</p><p>With a breaking heart, Chi-Chi leaves with Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo.</p><p>Frieza gets a sinister grin and becomes thrilled by the impending battle. “Alright. Let’s go monkey.”</p><hr/><p>“Bulma!” Chi-Chi yells entering the ship.</p><p>“Thank Kami you’re back!” Bulma cries hugging her neck. “Where’s Goku?”</p><p>“He’s fighting,” Chi-Chi tells her as she gets medical supplies ready knowing Goku will need them when he’s done. “We have to have the ship ready to go the <em>moment</em> he’s ready to leave. I don’t think we can take it closer without risking damage.” As she finishes her sentence, Chi-Chi collapses to her knees overwhelmed by the power Goku’s emitting through their bond.</p><p>Krillin squats to help her up. He quickly pieces together that the rise in Goku’s energy correlated with her spell.</p><p>Unable to do anything but wait, they sit outside the ship and feel the two warriors collide.</p><p>~</p><p>Goku finds himself being drowned by the Cold tyrant.</p><p>‘No! I have to get out of this!’ Goku panics.</p><p>Frieza pulls him out of the water and Goku takes a huge breath.</p><p>“This has been fun monkey, but I think I’ll power up to fifty percent of my real power, put an end to this and kill your family before taking my leave,” Frieza jeers maniacally.</p><p>~</p><p>“We have to go!” Chi-Chi cries feeling her husband’s ki fading fast.</p><p>Piccolo grabs her arm. “No, Chi-Chi. Trust him. He’s nowhere near his limit.”</p><p>But she buckles again, and Piccolo holds her up.</p><p>“Times… times twenty,” Chi-Chi gasps gripping her mark.</p><p>“He used the Kaioken at a times twenty multiplier?” Piccolo asks and she nods.  </p><p>~</p><p>“KAAA…MEEE…HAAA…MEEE…HAAAAAA!!” Goku fires his attack at Frieza and the brilliant bule beam ignites the sky.</p><p>~</p><p>“I can’t take this! Goku is fading! I can feel it! Please trust me!” Chi-Chi begs.</p><p>The rest can feel it too and they head to follow her back, leaving Bulma at the ship.</p><p>“But Gohan <em>stay</em>. Keep Bulma safe,” Chi-Chi instructs not willing to get Gohan close to this. She sees he’s about to argue but she gives him <em>the</em> look.</p><p>Defeated, he remains in place.</p><p>~</p><p>Once the dust settles, Goku sees Frieza standing tall, sustaining little to no injuries from the attack.</p><p>“That actually stung a little bit,” Frieza grins evilly.</p><p>‘Okay… Plan B,’ Goku thinks to himself. He raises his hands to the sky and begins collecting energy for a spirit bomb.</p><p>“What are you doing now?” Frieza asks annoyed.</p><p>Chi-Chi, Piccolo, and Krillin arrive just in time to see Goku planning his next attack.</p><p>“That’s a spirit bomb! We have to buy him some time!” Krillin shouts.</p><p>The three dash at Frieza giving everything they’ve got but now that Frieza is using more power than he’s exerted in quite some time, he’s more than a dangerous foe.</p><p>“AGH!” Chi-Chi screams as she’s kicked to the ground and Goku winces watching them take hit after hit.</p><p>*Don’t worry about us Goku! Just focus!*</p><p>Goku closes his eyes and pulls everything the life on the planet will spare him.</p><p>~</p><p>Gohan senses the technique of the spirit bomb and raises his hands in the air.</p><p>“Bulma! My dad is trying to create a spirit bomb! Give him some energy like me! Every bit helps!”</p><p>She nods happy to contribute and raises her hands to the sky.</p><p>Gohan sends everything he can. “You got this, Dad.”</p><hr/><p>“GOKU! You did it!” Chi-Chi screams rushing to her husband’s side. “Baby! Are you okay?” she asks holding his tired body.</p><p>“I’m fine Chi. Just tired,” he chuckles knowing that he’s given just about everything he has left.</p><p>“Well, we’ll put you back in that healing tank before we leave. I bet Bulma can figure it out.” She kisses his bloody, sweaty lips and presses her forehead to his. *You did it.*</p><p>*Yeah,* he smiles. *I guess so.*</p><p>“Let’s get Gohan and Bulma and get the hell outta here,” Krillin begs. “Wait… What’s that?”</p><p>“WATCH OUT!” Piccolo yells as an energy blast shoots out of nowhere aimed at Goku. Selflessly, Piccolo moves in front of the blast and takes all of the damage for himself.</p><p>“Piccolo!” Chi-Chi cries in horror.</p><p>~</p><p>“Oh no! That was Piccolo! I’m going back Bulma! Stay here!”</p><p>Gohan flies away before she can get a word in.</p><p>~</p><p>Krillin rushes to Piccolo and feels for a pulse. “He’s alive but just barely.”</p><p>Suddenly, Krillin’s body is hurled into the air against his will.  </p><p>“NONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING THIS PLANET ALIVE!” Frieza declares standing atop a boulder using his hand to shoot Krillin into the air.</p><p>“Help me! Goku!!” Krillin cries before his body explodes before their eyes.</p><p>“Krillin! No!” Chi-Chi screams as she supports her husband. “Goku! We have to get out of here! Let’s go!” Chi-Chi grips Goku’s gi top to make her point.</p><p>Goku’s rage is swelling in a way he’s never felt before. “Chi-Chi. Get out of here. Now. Take Gohan and Bulma and go home.”</p><p>“SON GOKU! You are crazy if you think I’m leav-”</p><p>Goku looks down at his hands and sees she isn’t there anymore. He turns his eyes up and his heart sinks to his stomach.</p><p>Frieza had yanked Chi-Chi out of his arms faster than Goku could react. In front of him, Frieza holds Chi-Chi out to him by her hair, taunting Goku with his bride.</p><p>“I told you. <em>None </em>of you are leaving this planet alive.”</p><p>Goku’s eyes lock with Chi-Chi’s as they both know what’s coming next. Goku’s face pales and he reaches out retrieve her but falls to his knees. “No… No Frieza! Don’t do it! KILL ME!”</p><p>Frieza waves his arm in the air, creating a spear with his hand and thrusts it through Chi-Chi’s chest.</p><p>Chi-Chi keeps her focus on Goku as her eyes fill with tears.</p><p>Frieza pulls his hand out, licks the blood, and throws her to Goku’s feet.</p><p>Goku pulls his wife into his arms. “Chi. Stay with me.” Not knowing what else to do, he pours the little amount of energy he has left into his wife but knows it’s a losing battle; she’s dying faster than he can sustain her.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s head rolls over, her eyes focusing on Piccolo lying on the ground in the distance. If he dies, this is it. On this side of Other World, this will be the last time her husband holds her… this will be the last time she sees his face…</p><p>It’s true what they say. When you die, your life really does flash before your eyes, at least the moments that meant the most.</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi, I pride myself on my instincts. They’re better than most, if not the best. And my instincts are telling me that we should be married. But not only that, I promised to marry you and I never break my promises.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Umm… I don’t really know why I bit you. It’s like my body moved on its own. I just… did it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you Chi-Chi. I am in love with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s a tail, Chi! Look! I can see it! There’s a tail like mine!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t but you got this. I know you do. This officially makes you the strongest in the world. Now, push babe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s right, Gohan! Mama! I am your Mama! Goku, he said ‘mama!’” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You cannot be my Gohan. My Gohan is a little baby and you look like a big three-year-old!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s hard to explain but King Kai is helping me speak with you. Chi-Chi… I am so happy to hear your voice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry. Couldn’t wait any longer for that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You knew better than to wear your hair down.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come home to me, Son Chi-Chi.”</em>
</p><p>She turns her head back to her husband whose eyes are wet with tears. His heart breaks as he watches her try to speak but coughs up blood instead.</p><p>“I’m right here, Chi. I’ve got you.” He streams ki into her one more time in a desperate attempt to keep her alive. All around them, lightning strikes from the sky fueled by Goku’s developing rage.</p><p>Unable to speak, Chi-Chi uses the strength he’s providing to connect with him through their bond for what could be the last time. *If I don’t get to see you again for a long time, know that you and Gohan have been the greatest joys of my life and I wouldn’t change a thing.* She brings her delicate palm up to his face and caresses softly. *Give him hell, Son Goku.* Nuzzling her face into his chest, Chi-Chi’s life leaves her body. Their bond… severed.</p><p>Gohan lands at the scene and all the color drains from his face. “Mom…” he whispers.</p><p>Goku stands with his wife’s limp body in his arms and looks up at Frieza as he laughs wildly, proud of all of his destruction.</p><p>The planet rumbles and quakes all around them causing Frieza’s laughter to shift to excited intrigue.</p><p>“You… you monster…” Goku growls. More lightning falls from the sky and Gohan leaps back.</p><p>“You killed her…” The ground breaks apart and loose rocks ascend around him.</p><p>“YOU KILLED HER!” Goku’s hair begins standing on end and flashing a bright gold matching the aura that surrounds him.</p><p>Now, Frieza looks worried.</p><p>Goku grips his wife’s body tightly. “I am going to make you pay for this Frieza,” he snarls with venom dripping from his voice. “YOU… ARE GOING TO… PAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!” Goku filled with pain and fury screams with a loud primal roar at the sky as he’s completely unhinged! What was once caged is now free and consumes his body. His onyx eyes lose all their color as he’s possessed by his rage. A storm fills the sky and lightning destroys the terrain around him. But when he focuses back on Frieza, he reveals teal eyes that are fixed on obliterating his enemy.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/MhSP23x">  </a>
</p><p>Gohan falls to the ground from the force of his father’s energy before looking up. He sees a sight unlike anything he’s seen before. His father is almost unrecognizable as this golden warrior.</p><p>Even in his state of wrath, Goku manages to gently place his mate’s body on the ground.</p><p>“Gohan, grab Piccolo, get back to the ship, take Bulma and get out of here,” Goku says as he glares at Frieza.</p><p>Frozen in awe and reverent fear of his father, Gohan doesn’t move.</p><p>“GOHAN! Do as I say right now while I still have some control! If Piccolo dies, your mother is gone forever!”</p><p>That snaps him into gear. Gohan rushes to Piccolo and carries him off over his shoulder.</p><p>Still feeling arrogant, Frieza points a blast of ki at Gohan. “Not so fast, little monkey!” He fires it off but Goku moves faster than a blink, flicking the blast away as if it were an annoying bug.</p><p>Goku lowers himself back to the ground. “You…” he snarls. “You killed all of the Namekians… You killed Vegeta… You killed my best friend… And then… YOU KILLED MY WIFE! NO MORE!”</p><p>His energy flares and a golden aura consumes the sky while Frieza trembles in excited amazement clearly drunk on Goku’s fury.  </p><p>Gohan keeps flying as fast as he can but turns around one more time when he’s a safe distance away to take another look at his father’s transformation. “Good luck, Dad. I know you’ll avenge Mom and our friends,” he whispers as he jets off again.</p><p>The renewed battle between Goku and Frieza resumes with Frieza unprepared for the fury behind Goku’s every hit. After being tossed about like a rag doll, he loses control.</p><p>“No monkey will defeat me!” he screams as he takes off into the sky. Goku watches as Frieza collects a mass of dark energy with his finger. “I have the distinct advantage of being able to survive in space, so if I can’t kill you, I’ll simply destroy the planet!” he yells sinisterly as he shoots the energy to Namek’s core.</p><p>Goku quickly retrieves Chi-Chi’s body and puts her out of harm’s way for the moment.</p><p>“Frieza! This ends now!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Art was drawn by @munchkinkh on Twitter. She is incredibly talented and I highly recommend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Zero Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh no!” King Kai yells as he watches the battle from his planet.</p><p>“What’s happening King Kai?” Tien asks as he Yamcha and Chiaotzu wait for an update.</p><p>“Frieza… he killed Krillin… ” he reports.</p><p>The men all look at each other sadly knowing that Krillin can’t be wished back with the earth’s Dragon Balls. </p><p>“Dammit!” Yamcha yells. “There’s got to be something we can do! Something we can do to help Goku!”</p><p>King Kai shakes his head as they’re forced to be spectators. “There’s nothing.”</p><p>They continue standing there waiting for an update from King Kai whose blue skin pales at what he witnesses next. “Chi-Chi,” he whispers pained for his student and his wife.</p><p>“What… What happened to Chi-Chi?” Chiaotzu timidly asks.</p><p>King Kai’s head simply drops not wanting to say it out loud and the rest hang their heads in understanding. But before they can mourn their friends too long, King Kai’s eyes widen as he watches what happens to Goku.</p><p>“What is it King Kai?” Tien asks.</p><p>King Kai’s mouth hangs open. “He… he did it. Goku did it. He unlocked the power of Super Saiyan.”</p><p>Suddenly a voice calls out to King Kai. “King Kai! King Kai! It’s Kami from Earth. Can you hear me?” he asks frantically.</p><p>“Yes, yes Kami! I can hear you. I can’t really talk right now. We’ve got a situation,” King Kai explains.</p><p>“Yes, I understand. But can you please retrieve Son Chi-Chi’s body for me? Namek is without a guardian and she is my responsibility. She’s earned that right.”</p><p>King Kai nods. “Yes of course. I’ll see that it’s done.”</p><p>~</p><p>When Chi-Chi opens her eyes, she wakes up standing in line in Other World. She looks down at her body and sees she no longer has a hole in her chest. “Well, I got to keep my body. Guess that’s a good sign,” she observes.</p><p>“Excuse me! Pardon me! I’m looking for Son Chi-Chi. Are any of you Son Chi-Chi?” a voice asks as it makes its way through the crowd of souls.</p><p>Chi-Chi raises her hand. “I’m Son Chi-Chi!”</p><p>An exasperated blue angel takes her by the hand. “Good heavens, there you are. Your presence has been requested by King Kai. We gotta get you to the station now.”</p><p>“Huh?” she asks confused as he drags her to the front of the line.</p><p>“Chi-Chi! Nice to meet you in the flesh, well not the flesh I guess,” King Kai chuckles. “Come on. We’re going to my planet. You need to see this.”</p><p>Before Chi-Chi can object or react, she’s mysteriously teleported from the Check-In Station to a small planet similar to the one Goku described to her when they were in the hospital.</p><p>“CHI-CHI!” a group of voices shout as they run to her and give her hugs.</p><p>“That trick would’ve been handy when Goku was trying to get back for the Saiyans, King Kai,” Yamcha teases.</p><p>King Kai blushes. “Why do you think I learned it?! So that never happens again!” he yells in frustration.</p><p>“What’s going on? Are Goku and Gohan okay?” Chi-Chi asks nervously.</p><p>King Kai channels his energy to use a technique that takes quite a toll on him but figures this is as good a time as any to use it. An electric spark zaps between his antennae and he’s able to project the fight for the others to see into the sky.</p><p>If she had a heartbeat, it would stop at what she sees. Chi-Chi walks to the projected image and wants to caress her husband’s face. “Oh, Goku… What happened to you?” she whispers seeing an expression on his face she’s never seen before. Gone are the soft eyes of her carefree husband. They’ve been replaced with a look of hatred and disdain that hurts her deeply. However, she’s deeply intrigued by his new appearance. His power must be colossal to have spurned such a transformation. </p><p>“Your death, Chi-Chi,” Tien answers her question.</p><p>They watch as Frieza screams in frustration as none of his attacks cause any damage to his Saiyan foe.</p><p>“What is going on?! What are you monkey?!” he cries.</p><p>Goku gives him an arrogant smirk. “I think you already know Frieza,” he mocks. “I am a Saiyan raised on Earth who came here to beat <em>you</em>. I am the legend that you were so afraid of. The one that caused you to destroy the Saiyans. A warrior, pure of heart and awakened by rage.”</p><p>The group stands in stunned, reverent silence. Chi-Chi grips her chest and her eyes water as she watches her husband accept who he is. She’s seen glimpses of this every full moon and is so proud that he’s finally free. “Kakarot,” she whispers his birthname.</p><p>Goku grits his teeth and his aura consumes the planet around him. “I AM SON GOKU! THE SUPER SAIYAN!”</p><p>The surge of energy that Goku emits exhausts King Kai causing him to end his visual transmission. He puts his hands on his knees as he catches his breath. “Sorry guys. That’s too tough to maintain for long. But I’ll keep up with the fight the other way,” he says as he focuses his antennae again.</p><p>Chi-Chi sits on the ground and hugs her knees to her chest reflecting on what she just saw.</p><p>“He’ll be okay, Chi-Chi. Goku always figures out how to win,” Yamcha assures her.</p><p>“Yeah… he’ll beat Frieza,” she says breathlessly. But they’re quickly snapped out of their conversation when they hear King Kai.</p><p>“Oh… Oh no! Frieza is going to destroy Namek!” he shouts.</p><p>“What?! Won’t that kill him too?” Tien asks confused by Frieza’s tactic.</p><p>“No. No it won’t. His kind can survive in space. But the others on Namek…” his voice trails.</p><p>Chi-Chi pales thinking about her husband and son trapped there by Frieza’s dirty trick. “We have to get them out!”</p><p>King Kai begins pacing frantically trying to come up with an idea. “I’ve got it!” He walks to a different spot and adjusts his antennae. “Kami?! Kami?! Can you hear me?”</p><p>“Yes, King Kai! I’m here!”</p><p>“Kami! I have a plan and I need you to listen very carefully!” King Kai quickly spells out their plan to use the Earth’s Dragon Balls followed by the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore everyone’s lives and pull everyone but Frieza off of Namek.</p><p>“NO! WAIT KING KAI!” Goku’s voice calls out to the deity for all of them to hear. “Don’t send me back to Earth! Leave me here with Frieza! I’M ENDING THIS!” he commands.</p><p>“WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!” Chi-Chi says sprinting at King Kai determined to talk to Goku herself. She grabs him by the collar, but Tien takes her by the waist and pulls her off.</p><p>“Chi-Chi! We have to do as he asks. Goku will be furious if we don’t and he obviously thinks he can win.”</p><p>“Like hell we have to do as he asks! He will die if he stays on that planet!” she yells. “Don’t wish me back to Earth either! I’m staying with him!” she demands. “I can get a ship ready for us and help him get out of there once the fight is finished then we’ll go home!” </p><p>“NO CHI-CHI! You will go back to Earth! King Kai you will send her to Earth with everyone else!” Goku orders but is then punched in the gut. “Dammit!” he cries in pain. “I don’t have time to argue with you! The answer is NO!” he yells as he returns his full attention to the fight.</p><p>Chi-Chi approaches King Kai again. “You <em>will</em> leave me there. I will get us a ship and be right behind everyone else. I lost Goku once. I will <em>not</em> lose him again,” she says with a fire in her eyes that gets King Kai’s attention.</p><p>He nods understanding how much this means to her. She’s not going to miss an opportunity to have her family whole and he respects that. He knows Goku will be furious, but he can deal with that later. “Okay Mr. Popo. Do as she asks.”</p><p>“And Mr. Popo!” she yells. “Please tell them to give me a few minutes to find Gohan before they’re sent back to Earth! I have to speak to him.”</p><p>Mr. Popo hears all of the requests and begins to make the wish on Earth.</p><p>Chi-Chi hugs her friends one more time. “I’ll see you all soon.” As quickly as she arrived, she disappears.</p><p>Back on Namek, Chi-Chi opens her eyes to a nightmarish scene in her tattered armor and mortal body. She immediately searches for her son’s ki and locks on. But before she takes off, she looks up into the sky and sees her husband colliding with Frieza in a heated battle, her eyes wide and mouth agape</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/hXrfZCd">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Frieza aims a punch at Goku who dodges and answers with his own fist to Frieza’s cheek. The fight is all but a slugfest at this point with each blow erupting the planet around them before Goku throws Frieza by his tail into the ground. Goku notices multiple ki signatures pop up across the planet and he seeks out the one that matters to him the most. He turns around to see his bride alive and well sitting upright where he left her body. The distraction, however, gives Frieza an opportunity to piledrive Goku to the ground. He quickly recovers and Chi-Chi makes herself scarce unwilling to be a liability for him.</p><p>As she races to find Gohan, she sees the revived Namekians rising to their feet on the planet below. She can hear them confused and afraid, but she doesn’t have time to help them. They’ll be to safety soon.</p><p>“GOHAN!” she cries when she reaches their ship.</p><p>“MOM!” he shouts as he springs to her and squeezes her tightly.</p><p>“Baby listen to me,” she says in a rushed tone. “They’re about to wish everyone back to Earth except for Frieza, your father, and me.”</p><p>Gohan clings to her tighter. “What? You have to come with us!”</p><p>“Gohan, I have to get your father off of this planet. He can’t survive if it explodes. We can’t lose him again. I have to help him.”</p><p>Gohan pulls back and nods as he wipes away small tears.</p><p>“We are <em>right</em> behind you my sweet boy. We will be home as fast as we can. Find your grandfather and stay with him.” She briefly turns her attention to Bulma. “I need the capsule for the ship. I’m taking it with me so we can at least try to communicate with you guys.”</p><p>Bulma quickly hands it to her and hugs her friend. “Be careful Chi. Gohan will be fine. We’ve got him. Well, more like he’s got us,” she chuckles trying to reassure her friend.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes water as she looks at her child. “I know.” Just then, she peeks over her shoulder and sees Porunga in the sky. She holds Gohan close and kisses his cheek knowing he’ll soon be gone. “They’re making the wish baby. Get to Grandpa. We’re coming soon. I love you with my whole heart and soul,” she says praying to Kami this isn’t the last time she sees him.</p><p>But before he can respond, he vanishes from her arms. Chi-Chi takes a deep breath and wipes away her tears as she focuses on her next mission. “Alright, let’s find a ship.”</p><p>She darts across the crumbling planet and stops at every ship she sees, all of them severely damaged until she finds <em>one</em> that seems to be in useable condition. Sitting in the captain’s chair, she examines the control panel before her, looking for any kind of clue on how to fly this thing. Sitting on the dash is a picture of a scantily clad female alien. Chi-Chi turns flips switches and pushes buttons hoping that it operates somewhat similarly to the ship they used to come to Namek. She waits but nothing happens. “Dammit! I can’t read any of this!” she yells trying to make sense of the words on the control panel.</p><p>But then she turns her eyes up and sees an obvious green button. “It <em>cannot</em> be this simple, right?” she asks but she pushes it, and the ship finally responds. “YES!” she celebrates as the ship begins to hover. “Okay, I can do this,” she says as she takes the ship’s yoke and flips on the thrusters.</p><p>“Whoa!” the ship takes off and she works to keep control. “Wrong button!” she yells as she messes with the controls again finding a manageable speed. “Okay, honey. I’m coming to get you,” she says as she turns the ship back toward Goku’s direction.</p><hr/><p>The battle between Goku and Frieza rages on while the planet below them becomes increasingly unstable. However, Frieza begins to tire while his Saiyan opponent’s fury continues to soar.</p><p>Goku shows his enemy no mercy as he works Frieza’s torso like a punching bag. Grabbing the Cold ruler by the throat, he sends a ruthless punch to the side of his abdomen while slowly digging in his fist, breaking ribs as he applies more and more pressure. “How many people have suffered under your reign of terror?” Goku asks.</p><p>Frieza gasps for air as Goku’s hold tightens.</p><p>“I should kill you right now,” Goku growls as he watches Frieza attempt to speak. Goku loosens his grip curious to know what he would say.</p><p>Frieza coughs taking in as much air as he can. “Mer…mercy,” he begs.</p><p>Goku gives him a shocked smirk before losing himself in a chuckle. “Mercy? Have you <em>ever</em> shown anyone mercy?” he laughs before tightening his grip again. “Did you show the Saiyans, <em>my kin</em>, mercy when you exterminated them like bugs? Did you show the Namekians mercy as you hunted for the Dragon Balls for your own selfish reasons? Did you show Vegeta or Krillin mercy before you tortured and murdered them?” He pulls Frieza’s face closely to his. “Did you show <em>my mate</em> mercy when you ran your hand through her body?” Goku snarls as he digs his fist deeper into Frieza’s body, finally piercing the skin.</p><p>“AAAGH!!” Frieza wails in pain.</p><p>Goku’s ki flairs as he pulls his fist out and shakes off the purple blood. Not finished humiliating Frieza, he reaches up to rip off the alien’s arm. But then he hears the smallest voice.</p><p>“Goku?” Chi-Chi says tenderly.</p><p>“Chi-Chi..?” the Super Saiyan whispers as his expression shifts when he sees his mate hovering near him. He rattles his head furiously, and wrath overwhelms him again when he sees the hole in her armor, a reminder of her torture. He looks down and sees the ship below their feet and realizes what she’s done. “Chi-Chi! What are you doing here?! I told you to go home with Gohan!”</p><p>Chi-Chi observes her husband with sad eyes, the pain and anger on his face more than she can bear. She flies just a little closer. “Goku, honey. Can we <em>please</em> go home now? Please?”</p><p>Goku snarls and launches Frieza to the planet below and follows behind to continue his assault once they’re on the ground, Chi-Chi following in quick pursuit.</p><p>Goku marches toward Frieza considering the different ways he’s going to dismantle the fallen ruler. He raises his hand for his first attack when his wife lands in front of him after finally catching up.</p><p>Chi-Chi ducks when she sees what he was planning and Goku stumbles back when he has to restrain himself. “CHI-CHI! MOVE! Get out of my way! Frieza will pay for everything he’s done. <em>Especially</em> for what he did to you. Leave. Now,” he orders.</p><p>Seeing this shift in her husband is breaking her heart. Not listening, Chi-Chi approaches him. “Goku, please look at me.”</p><p>He doesn’t. He keeps his focus behind her on Frieza.</p><p>She takes his face in her hands the way she always does when she needs to make a point. “Goku, this place is going to blow any second. Just take me home. Let’s go home to our son. You’ve won. He’s not worth us losing our lives and orphaning our child. Please Goku. Don’t make me leave without you. Come home with me.”</p><p>Goku slowly turns his eyes up to Chi-Chi’s and calms slightly at her touch. “He killed you Chi-Chi. He killed you. He has to pay. I want him in pieces.”</p><p>Chi-Chi takes his hand and places it on her chest so he can feel her heart and ki. “I’m back Goku. I’m right here. But we will both be dead if we don’t leave right now. You are exhausted. You don’t have much more fight left in you. Either put the beast down quickly, or let’s go.”</p><p>“Fine,” Goku concedes. He forms a blast of ki in his palm and prepares to fire at Frieza’s unmoving body when the tyrant springs from the ground with a disc of ki in his own hand.</p><p>“NO MONKEY WILL DEFEAT ME!” Frieza declares maniacally as he sends the blast right at the couple.</p><p>“NO!” Goku shouts as he pulls Chi-Chi in close. With her in his arms, he leaps to roll over the disc, his arm slicing in the process and Chi-Chi’s ponytail receiving a small trim.</p><p>After dropping Chi-Chi, Goku barrels at Frieza.</p><p>“Goku watch out!” Chi-Chi shouts when she sees the disc returning toward him. Goku turns around and places his palm out to receive the disc of ki.</p><p>“WHAT?!” Frieza shouts frantically but it’s too late.</p><p>Goku propels the disc right at his enemy and dices him into pieces.</p><p>Chi-Chi looks up at him in disbelief that it’s finally finished while the Super Saiyan huffs in deep breaths of air before collapsing on the ground. He transforms to his familiar self of wild black hair and black eyes. “It’s over,” he whispers in shock. However, his victory is short-lived.</p><p>“OUR SHIP!” Chi-Chi cries as a quake creates a crevice in the planet large enough to consume their transportation. She flies as fast as she can to catch up with it, but her husband in all of his exhaustion still manages to move faster.</p><p>Flying under the ship, Goku catches it before it can be lost to a sea of lava. Weaker than he’s ever been, he struggles to keep it up. “Chi! I can’t hold it!” he cries as his body trembles at the weight of the ship while lava licks his back.</p><p>His wife quickly takes his place, her strength more than rivaling his at the moment, and works with him to push it up a more comfortable distance from the heat. “Get… in! Turn it… ON!” Chi-Chi grunts as she pushes up.</p><p>Seeing an open hatch, Goku flies into the ship. “CHI! I don’t know how to fly this!” he yells to her.</p><p>“AGH!” she cries as she’s losing the battle now. “The <em>big… green… BUTTON!”</em></p><p>“Biggreenbutton, biggreenbutton,” Goku mutters quickly as he searches.</p><p>“GOKU! The top of the panel!” she wails as she keeps slipping, her muscles being pulled apart as she fights.</p><p>Finding it with that direction, Goku pushes the big green button and the ship begins to hover on its own. “Chi! Come here!” he says extending a hand below the hatch and pulling his wife up.</p><p>Chi-Chi limps to the control panel and begins to guide the ship out of the crevice when… “Shit!”</p><p>As they fly up, the crevice is caving in on them. They’ll be buried in the lava for sure. She looks at her husband barely able to function. He won’t be able to get them out of this.</p><p>She pulls him up from the floor and puts him in the driver’s seat. “Goku just take the wheel and keep going up! I got this!”</p><p>“Chi!” Goku protests but she’s already out the door.</p><p>Flying ahead of their ship, Chi-Chi blasts the debris threatening to crush them. It’s too much for her to take one by one so she resorts to a familiar technique.</p><p>“KamehameHAAA!!!!” she cries as she creates a safe path for them, her husband following closely behind her as they make it to the planet’s surface.</p><p>Done with that obstacle, Chi-Chi throws herself into the ship and the hatch closes behind her. They’re so close to being away from this dying planet. She pulls herself into his lap and takes the controls back. Having no clue how to chart a course to anywhere, she scrolls through the ship’s navigation system to look for somewhere that might be safe.</p><p>“I can’t read any of this Goku,” she says worriedly not knowing where they’ll end up.</p><p>“Let’s just get <em>somewhere</em> Chi, and we’ll handle it from there,” he advises in exhaustion.</p><p>She nods too tired to think clearly and hits enter.</p><p>A robotic voice begins speaking in a foreign language from the ship’s computer.</p><p>“I don’t know what it’s saying. But I hope we have some time to rest,” she says as she keeps guiding the ship further and further away from the planet.</p><p>A booming rumble can be heard from behind them and the two look over their shoulder to watch as the planet collapses in on itself before sending out a massive explosion throughout the universe. The force of the blast accelerates their ship deeper into space but causes no damage.</p><p>~</p><p>“They made it! They made it out! It was touch and go but between the two of them they survived the blast!” King Kai announces to the group that was teleported to Earth.</p><p>“Yes! I knew they would!” Gohan cheers with his friends and the Namekians. “Where are they going now?” he asks King Kai.</p><p>“I’m not quite sure. But they’ll be headed your direction soon I’m sure. I’ve reached my limit for what I can transmit today. When I know more, I’ll get in touch with you Gohan,” King Kai says as he disconnects from Earth.</p><p>~</p><p>“I have to stitch up your arm Goku,” Chi-Chi says as she observes the gash on his bicep as it continues to bleed.</p><p>Goku shakes his head. “It’ll stop bleeding soon. We need to rest.”</p><p>“No. That’s deep. You could lose too much blood before we get somewhere safe,” Chi-Chi responds as she saunters away to rummage through cabinets. After tearing the room apart, she lets out a frustrated groan when she realizes she only has one option. “I can’t find anything, Goku… I hate to say it but… I have to burn it.”</p><p>“What?” Goku says holding his wound.</p><p>Chi-Chi creates a small ball of ki in her hand. “I can seal the wound with the heat, honey.”</p><p>Goku looks down at his hand holding his arm as blood continues sifting through his fingers. With a deep inhale, he nods.</p><p>Chi-Chi pulls a seat up next to him and caresses his leg. She’s never seen him so beaten before, not even after Piccolo. “Okay honey. Hold still,” she says as she brings the ki up to his arm.</p><p>“Aaagh!” Goku cries as he squeezes his leg trying not to flinch.</p><p>“I know. I know baby. I’m almost done. Just another sec,” Chi-Chi says as she cauterizes the wound. “There.” She stands to examine the rest of his battered body as he hunches over in the chair.</p><p>“You’re burned, Goku. Your back,” she says seeing where the lava managed to nip at him. “Oh, I know! Let me see if they have one of those healing tank things on here. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that before. I’m sorry babe. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>While she explores the ship further, Goku looks down at his hands covered in the blood of all the foes he faced today.</p><p><em>“No… No Frieza! Don’t do it! KILL ME!” </em>The memory plagues Goku’s mind, forcing him to his knees as his body begins to transform again.</p><p>“I didn’t find a healing tank, <em>but</em> I found a bathroom and somewhere to sleep so that’s… Goku?!” Chi-Chi runs to him when she sees him on the ground.</p><p>“Get back Chi!” he hollers putting his hand out to stop her from getting any closer, the force of the gesture sending a small shockwave that throws her into a wall.</p><p>“Ugh!” she grunts when her back collides with the metal interior of the ship. She wobbles back to her feet and watches as her husband’s aura flares while his hair takes on streaks of gold and his pupils fade to white, the ship around them quaking slightly.</p><p>Unwilling to be a spectator to her husband’s suffering, Chi-Chi runs at him again and slides as if she were stealing second to be underneath him so his eyes can concentrate on her.</p><p>“Goku,” she says calmly, trying to be his center, “Goku, I’m here. Just listen to me. Focus on me Goku. Focus.”</p><p>“Chi…” he whispers as his eyes flicker blue and black.</p><p>“Babe, I’m here,” she returns his whisper as she caresses his arm. If they were still bonded, she would try to reach him that way but for now, this will have to do.</p><p>Goku peers down at her small hand gently reassuring him and his aura fades as his energy calms.</p><p>“Good honey. I’ve got you, I’m right here,” she soothes.</p><p>Returning to normal, Goku bends down and presses his forehead against hers. “What’s happened to me, Chi-Chi?”</p><p>She doesn’t know and that scares her to death. “Goku, I’m not sure. I wish there were other Saiyans we could speak to. But for now, I’ll help you in every way I can.”</p><p>“I need to be bonded with you. That’s driving me insane.”</p><p>She agrees. She believes she could help him out much more effectively if they were bonded, the way he helped her when she was in labor with Gohan. “I know babe. I know. Neither of us has that in us right now. I’m here, though. I’m not going anywhere. Just let me take care of you. You need rest.”</p><p>“<em>We </em>need rest,” he emphasizes.</p><p>Finished with that unpleasant experience, they limp to the sleeping quarters. Unwilling to sleep on Ginyu’s sheets, Chi-Chi rips the sheets off the bed, and Goku collapses in all of his blood and sweat onto the bare mattress.</p><p>Having some energy left in her, Chi-Chi collects a bowl of warm water and rags and sits next to him on the bed, cleaning his face and body.</p><p>Finally relaxing, Goku looks up at his wife and is overwhelmed with gratitude for her sacrifice but also not thrilled with her decision.</p><p>He takes her hand and interrupts her task as he kisses her palm. “You should’ve gone to earth Chi,” he says quietly.</p><p>“You would be dead if I did Goku. You would be gone. And that was unacceptable to me.” She leans down and kisses his newly cleaned forehead. “I don’t care how strong you get Son Goku, you will never beat me in an argument.”</p><p>Goku smiles and pulls her down for a kiss on his lips. “Well, that doesn’t change the fact I’m going to pay King Kai a visit.”</p><p>“You leave him alone. He wanted to listen to you, but I was scarier.”</p><p>He chuckles but his mind is too tired for a witty response. Instead, he yanks her down next to him and pulls her in tight facing him.</p><p>“Goku I’m not done cleaning you up,” she insists quietly.</p><p>“We can shower later. Now, we sleep, and I get to hold you.”</p><p>She softly brushes his cheek, “Okay, honey. You earned that.”</p><p>Seconds pass before the exhausted warriors drift to sleep.</p><p>In the front of the ship, the computer cycles through the same announcement in various languages before eventually speaking the language they know. “You are charted for the previous destination. Estimated time of arrival is in seven hours.” The news falls on deaf ears as the two sleep in the back of the ship.</p><hr/><p>After welcoming the Namekians, and Vegeta, to her home, Bulma looks for Gohan in the crowd.</p><p>“You’ll love Earth, Dende,” Gohan says when he sees his friend examining his surroundings. “And if you need any help, just let me know and I’ll show you the ropes.”</p><p>“Thank you, Gohan. I’m just glad we’re all back together again,” Dende responds.</p><p>Gohan looks down sadly, jealous that he’s the only one not having a reunion right now.</p><p>“Gohan, let’s get you cleaned up and fed buddy,” Bulma suggests to her “nephew” after she finds him.</p><p>“I need to get to my grandpa’s,” Gohan says really just ready to be with family.</p><p>“I insist sweetie. You’re exhausted and I really don’t want you flying right now. Let me call him to come get you and you can get ready to go with him. Plus, I want to fill him in on everything. You shouldn’t have to do that by yourself,” Bulma contends gently.</p><p>Gohan frowns as he considers arguing again.</p><p>Bulma squats in front of him and places a loving hand on his dirty arm. “I’m just trying to take care of you the way I told your mother I would, Gohan. I’m not a parent but this is what she would do. It’s what she <em>did</em> do with Dende. Please let me take care of you.”</p><p>“Well… I guess I am pretty hungry,” Gohan confesses.</p><p>Bulma gives a sly victorious grin. “<em>Anything</em> you want to eat, I got it. Just tell me what you want, and I’ll take care of it.”</p><p>After taking his giant food order, she sends Gohan inside to the shower and calls the Ox King and Roshi. Needing to clean up herself, she heads down the hall of Capsule Corp. to her room when she catches someone brooding alone in her mom’s garden.</p><p>She slides through the glass door and whistles to get his attention. “Hey there. Do you want to get cleaned up? Want something to eat?” she offers the Saiyan prince as he stares into space.</p><p>Vegeta ignores her barrage of questions.</p><p>“Excuse me. If you’re going to stay here, you can’t just ignore me.”</p><p>Seeing a simple solution, Vegeta simply shoots off into the sky.</p><p>“What an asshole,” Bulma says, turning around to go back inside.</p><p>After showering and freshening up, Bulma looks for Gohan in the kitchen but only finds empty food containers neatly thrown away in the trash can. His mother’s son, to be sure.</p><p>“Just like his dad except Goku was terrible at cleaning up after himself,” she chuckles as she examines the scene. She grabs an eggroll and continues her search for the boy when she finds him fast asleep on the couch.</p><p>“He went down quickly,” Bulma’s mother says quietly when she enters the room with a blanket for their tiny guest. After tucking him in, she leads Bulma back into the kitchen where Dr. Briefs is fixing his own plate, a cigarette tucked into his mouth.</p><p>“Dear, what happened out there? Where are Goku and Chi-Chi? They’re not…” Panchy asks insinuating the two didn’t survive.</p><p>“Oh, no. They’re alive. Thank Kami because they almost weren’t. It’s a long story but they’re on their way back. If we could, we’d wish them back right now. But we know they’re safe. I expect we hear from them in a few days because Chi-Chi took our ship with her. The communications systems were still working even after it got hit so we need to be sure and leave that on, Daddy.”</p><p>Dr. Briefs nods. “I’ll have it set up to page us on our phones should we get a signal from that system immediately. I’ll also give Gohan the portable phone. It won’t have any picture, but he’ll be able to speak to them.”</p><p>A weight begins to lift from Bulma’s shoulders. She wants to make his separation from his parents as easy on him as possible. “All of that sounds great, Dad. Thank you.”</p><p>Moments later there’s a knock on the door but it opens before they can answer.</p><p>“Gohan?!” Gyu Mao asks as he makes his way inside.</p><p>“Hi, friend,” Dr. Briefs greets the gentle giant. “He’s right in there but he’s asleep and I really think he needs it. Why don’t you join us for some coffee and Bulma can fill you in,” he offers.</p><p>“Just a sec,” Gyu Mao says breezing past them to get a look at Gohan. Once he enters the doorframe of their living room, he tiptoes as quietly as a man of his size can to see his grandson. Satisfied at his condition, Gyu Mao returns to the kitchen where Roshi has also arrived.</p><p>“Someone please tell me what the hell is going on. Where are Chi-Chi and Goku and why aren’t they here?”</p><p>Bulma pulls out a chair. “Take a seat. <em>This</em> will take a while.”</p><hr/><p>Chi-Chi awakens to the sound of their ship rattling violently and sounding off multiple alarms.</p><p>“What is going on?!” she screams as she springs out of the bed. “Goku! Wake up!” she yells at him, but he doesn’t budge. “Goku!” She gently slaps his face to wake him but nothing. Fearing the worst, she places her fingers on his pulse but he’s alive, just incredibly weak.</p><p>She runs to the front of the ship and gasps at what she sees. They’re headed straight for the surface of a planet. Taking the yoke, she pulls up as hard as she can and flips switches in an attempt to slow down.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m doing!” she screams in a panic. Quickly realizing they’re going to crash, she runs to the back of the ship to retrieve her husband and the capsule that has the Bulma ship, tucking it safely into her armor.</p><p>“Goku come on! Wake up! We have to get out of here! GOKU!”</p><p>Hearing the same robotic voice from earlier she looks behind at the control panel one more time. A countdown to the ship’s collision has begun. She watches as tick marks on the monitor count down from twenty.</p><p>“HAH!” she cries as she blasts a hole in the back of the ship. She picks Goku up over her shoulders and leaps out with seconds to spare.</p><p>The ship quickly strikes the ground and Chi-Chi gets caught in the blast, forcing her to drop Goku and fall to the rocky terrain herself.</p><p>After rolling for several seconds, she looks down at her thigh and realizes she’s been impaled with debris from the ship.</p><p>“FUCK!” she screams when she rips it out as fast as she can, the way one rips off a bandage. Just like she did for her husband, she takes ki and attempts to cauterize the wound. She shrieks and cries at the searing pain and nearly faints.</p><p>Having done as much as she could to treat her own wound, she crawls to her husband who’s still passed out. She tries to stand but fails and collapses on his chest.</p><p>Through blurred vision, she can see people making their way toward them, noticing Frieza Force blasters in their arms.</p><p>Unable to fight, however, she crawls on top of her husband completely to hide his mark and be a line of defense against the troops getting closer. Perhaps they’ll be easier on her, but if history is any indication, that’s unlikely.</p><p>“She has armor on Qila. Is she one of ours?” a teal-skinned alien resembling Zarbon, however far less attractive, questions his comrade.</p><p>“I’ve not seen her before, but the force is huge. Fuck Madsen, they’ve been through it, huh?” Qila chuckles observing their disheveled appearance.</p><p>“No kidding. Check them for ID.”</p><p>Chi-Chi swats the smaller soldier away with the little strength she has when he begins probing them for badges.</p><p>“She’s got a little fight left in’er,” he mocks. “Who are ya, doll?”</p><p>Panicking, Chi-Chi rifles through her memories when she was a prisoner on Frieza’s ship.</p><p>
  <em>“Why isn’t this finished yet, Sulpo? We’re running out of time!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi turns her head to see the doctor being yelled at by a Frieza Force soldier she doesn’t recognize. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re close! If you want the female alive it takes time, and their bond is uniquely strong! You need to be concerned with her male. He is strong, I’m warning you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The soldier growls. “That’s why Lord Frieza wants him. If it comes down to it, kill the female, Sulpo.” </em>
</p><p>‘Sulpo…’ Chi-Chi recalls to herself.</p><p>“Sulpo,” she says, her voice weak and scratchy. “I’m from Dr. Sulpo’s medical team. This soldier and I were in the battle on Namek,” she speaks a partial truth.</p><p>The soldiers’ eyes widen, and she can’t tell if she made a mistake referencing ‘Namek’ or not.</p><p>“Namek? Then it would sadden you to know it seems Lord Frieza did not survive the vile attack on his life,” Qila tests her.</p><p>“No?” she coughs. “Who could defeat Lord Frieza?” Chi-Chi asks feigning shock as she clings to their very enemy. “He seemed to have a handle on the situation before we left.”</p><p>“We’re not sure. We don’t have that information yet. But the Cold Army is working on it,” Madsen responds.</p><p>‘Cold Army?’ Chi-Chi questions internally. ‘How large is this operation?’</p><p>The two highest ranking officers, Qila and Madsen, step aside to speak in private and the remaining soldiers keep their eyes on Chi-Chi and Goku.</p><p>Chi-Chi tries to listen but when she so much as flinches, one of the soldiers hammers her face with the blunt end of his blaster.</p><p>Feeling blood in her mouth, Chi-Chi gets an idea. She rests her face over Goku’s mark so that her blood will cover that giveaway to his heritage, at least for the time being.</p><p>The two officers return. Madsen gives a curious nod at Chi-Chi and gestures for one of the other soldiers to stand her up.</p><p>Now on her feet, she looks down to see that she was successful in covering her husband’s mark and hers is still concealed by her uniform.</p><p>Using his scouter, Madsen assesses their power levels. “They’re weak. There’s no way they had anything to do with defeating Frieza. And if she’s not telling the truth, we’ll just kill them. Come on. Let’s take them to the tanks. I feel like there’s more to the story here than we know and King Cold needs all the information he can get right now.”</p><p>Two soldiers dip down and retrieve Goku while another hoists Chi-Chi over his shoulder. She doesn’t have it in her to object and her eyes keep crossing from the last blow to her head. As they march, she keeps her focus on Goku being dragged behind her as long as she can until she finally succumbs to sleep.</p><hr/><p>Gyu Mao processes everything Bulma told him concerning his family. His daughter was tortured and then murdered. His grandson nearly died. His son-in-law has killed an evil intergalactic tyrant. Waiting on them to come home isn’t something he’s sure he can do. “Would it be faster for us to retrieve them? Go meet them? Something?” This feeling of helplessness is one he wasn’t hoping to get used to and he finds himself here again already after just a few months.</p><p>“We wouldn’t even know where to look Ox. We just need to wait until we hear from them and if we know Chi-Chi that will be as soon as possible. The moment they find somewhere safe,” Roshi attempts to comfort.</p><p>“Right. And worst case scenario, we’ll wish them home in a few months when we can use the Dragon Balls again,” Bulma reminds them.</p><p>Not seeing any other options, Gyu Mao nods. “But this transformation. This Super Saiyan… Do we know anything about that?”</p><p>“I may be able to answer that,” a voice says as someone new enters the kitchen.</p><p>“Piccolo. Glad you’re well. What can you tell us about Namek and Goku and Chi-Chi?” Roshi asks.</p><p>“Goku’s transformation isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen before and I believe it caught him by surprise too. But what remains to be seen is if it’s a one-time thing or something he’ll be able to use at will. The fact that he sustained it as long as he did was more than impressive, but I have to wonder what kind of toll it’s taken on him.”</p><p>Nobody likes the sound of that.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Gyu Mao works up the courage to ask.</p><p>“His transformation was the result of rage fueled by the death of his friend and his wife. It was as if something that had been locked inside of him was freed. As if he was who he was meant to be when he was sent to earth all those years ago was revealed.”</p><p>“You’re saying this transformation wasn’t purely physical? But mental and emotional as well?” Dr. Briefs asks.</p><p>“Nothing about martial arts is purely physical. It’s always mental and emotional. But a transformation like this…” Roshi says as he lets them fill in the gaps themselves. “Goku could very well be fighting for who he is.”</p><p>“Do you think Chi-Chi is safe with him?” Gyu Mao asks now very concerned.</p><p>“I’d say Chi-Chi is probably the <em>only</em> person safe with him,” Piccolo says confidently.</p><p>“Grandpa?” Gohan asks rubbing his eyes as he walks into the kitchen.</p><p>The group all shut their mouths, so they don’t worry the child.</p><p>“Gohan. Grandson come here,” he says pulling the child into his embrace. “I’m so sorry you went through that Gohan. And we’re going to get your parents back. I promise.”</p><p>“I know Grandpa. I miss them but I’m really not worried about them,” he says somewhat cheerfully causing curious looks on everyone’s faces. “None of you saw my dad except for me and Piccolo. He’s a <em>Super Saiyan </em>now. And he’s defeated the strongest person in the universe. That makes my dad <em>the</em> strongest in the universe. Nobody can touch him now. They’ll be fine. I just miss them.”</p><p>The group looks at the wise child in wonder. How he could have such a positive outlook after everything he’s been through baffles them all.</p><p>Gyu Mao puts on a smile but he’s not as optimistic as Gohan.</p><hr/><p>Chi-Chi wakes up to the sound of draining as her healing tank empties. She looks at her body and finds herself nearly naked in only her sports bra and panties. Trying not to panic she looks outside the tank and sees nobody around. Discretely opening the door, she dries off with her ki and looks for <em>anything</em> to wear that won’t leave her so vulnerable and exposed but has no luck. Looking down the line of tanks she searches frantically for Goku but doesn’t see him anywhere.</p><p>“Where did they take you?” she asks as she looks carefully in each tank but then feels his ki elsewhere. Still nearby but not in here.  </p><p>“And what do you think you’re doing?” a deep voice asks behind her.</p><p>Chi-Chi stands at attention like a soldier. She recognizes him as one of the officers who found them but can’t recall which one he is. “Sir, I was just trying to check on the soldier that came here with me. He was in rough shape.”</p><p>“Why aren’t you dressed?” he asks coolly.</p><p>“I hadn’t made it that far. Sorry sir,” she says still trying to play the role of the good soldier. She’s positive she could take him if she needed to. He’s not that strong. But a whole base that would surely be alerted of her attack? She’s not as confident in that fight.</p><p>“Your clothes were laid out for you,” he says guiding her back to her tank.</p><p>She gives him a curious look but follows him. “I’m sorry sir. I didn’t see any armor. Must’ve overlooked it. And would you mind sharing an update on the soldier? Just wanted to make sure he was okay.”</p><p>Silence. But she keeps following.</p><p>Once they’ve made it to her tank, he picks up a neatly folded piece of black chiffon and throws it at her. “Armor? No. You’ll be wearing this and taken to the dealers where you belong, whore.”</p><p>Chi-Chi, completely fed up with this, keeps a straight face as she unfolds the fabric to reveal a gown similar to the one, she saw waiting for her on Frieza’s ship.</p><p>“So, you’re onto me? What gave me away?” she asks ninety-nine percent sure she already knows the answer to this question.</p><p>He aggressively presses her mark with his index finger. “You and your <em>mate</em>. There are no Saiyans left aside from the ones that the entire Cold Army were briefed on when things on Namek began to turn. He has a stub and you both have marks.” Madsen walks close enough to her that she can smell his breath.</p><p>“Where. Is. Goku?” she questions as she throws the slave gown on the ship’s floor.</p><p>“Your mate? He’s alive. Contained. King Cold has requested that we keep you both alive. You are coming with me,” he says taking her arm.</p><p>“Contained?” she chuckles. “Do you know anything about Saiyans? Did you know that each time they’re revived they’re stronger than they were before? Did you know that he obliterated <em>Lord </em>Frieza?” she taunts. “And you think you can keep Goku contained?”</p><p>On cue, alarms blare and soldiers are called to another part of the ship.</p><p>She gives the officer a satisfied smirk. “I think they need you. You better go. Sounds like it’s getting pretty bad.”</p><p>“Why you bitc-”</p><p>
  <em>Whap!</em>
</p><p>Dusting her hands after quickly striking him down, Chi-Chi picks up the gown and looks it over. “Really?” she asks annoyed. Nothing about it is protective. She’s positive it will be nearly impossible to fight in, but at least she won’t be running around in her underwear. “Fine.”</p><p>Chi-Chi runs out of the healing room and follows the sounds of chaos and carnage but stops in her tracks when she hears her husband’s voice.</p><p>“WHERE IS SHE?!” Goku roars as he tears through the soldiers one by one, their weapons having no effect on the Saiyan.</p><p>She turns a corner and locks eyes with him. Still wearing his tattered gi pants, she stares in awe as his black hair streaks with gold and his irises are white.  </p><p>Goku raises his ki and creates a force that knocks the troops to the ground before marching at his mate, his appearance returning to normal as he’s calmed simply by her nearness. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>“No Goku. I’m fine. We just need to get out of here. There are more coming for us.”</p><p>“Let them.”</p><p>More soldiers round the corner and Goku fires a single blasts that eliminates the threat.</p><p>Goku takes her arm and they begin searching the base for a ship.</p><p>“Wait! Goku! I have to go back. I have to find what they did with our things. Bulma’s ship is with them and we won’t be able to reach Gohan without it.”</p><p>Goku nods as they turn around and are faced with more soldiers. He moves to attack but his wife beats him to the punch this time. He watches eagerly as she tears through the dozen soldiers before them.</p><p>“I <em>JUST</em> want to get <em>HOME</em> to my <em>SON</em>! Get out of my way!” With her last word, the soldiers all collapse on the ground holding limbs or unconscious.</p><p>Goku steps over them and joins her at the end of the hall. “I fucking love you.”  </p><p>She giggles knowing how much he adores to watch her fight. “Yeah, I know. Let’s go.”</p><p>They take each other’s hands and trace her steps back to the healing room when they hear what sounds like cries for help coming from one of the rooms.</p><p>Chi-Chi follows the noise and opens the door with Goku right behind her, gasping at what she sees. The room is full of girls of different alien races locked behind bars in the same gown she’s wearing. “Goku…” she whispers.</p><p>“Please help us,” one of the girls begs with an arm outstretched through the bars.</p><p>Goku’s frozen in place. He’s known evil. He’s faced evil many times in his life. But to see innocents preyed on and abused with his own eyes…</p><p>Chi-Chi races to their cell and rips the door off the hinges. The women file out and surround her.</p><p>“Thank you!” they chorus as they grip at her.</p><p>“Of course. We’re gonna get you outta here,” Chi-Chi says as she looks up at Goku.</p><p>He gives her a determined nod. “But we can’t stay here any longer,” Goku observes seeing that he now has approximately twenty additional vulnerabilities. “Guess we’ll need a bigger ship.”</p><p>“I know where a ship is,” a male voice says from behind Goku.</p><p>Goku turns around immediately on the defensive.</p><p>“Hey pal, take it easy. Remember me? From Namek?” the soldier says with his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“You... You were on Frieza’s ship,” Goku glowers not ready to trust him yet. He remembers feeling okay about him but anyone in that armor is his enemy right now.</p><p>“Yeah. I showed you where your mate was. Like I was saying, I know where a ship is that can carry all of you. But you gotta take me with you. I gotta get home to my family,” he pleads.</p><p>Goku looks back at Chi-Chi who simply shrugs her shoulders. What choice do they have?</p><p>“Fine,” Goku says holding a ball of ki up to his face. “But you pull anything, and I’ll turn you into a nightlight. Got it?”</p><p>“You got it,” he chuckles nervously. “This way,” the green alien says turning out of the door.</p><p>“Hey you! Wait!” Chi-Chi stops him.</p><p>“Name’s Pek, ma’am,” he says facing Chi-Chi.</p><p>“Pek. We had belongings with us when we got here. Where would those be?” she asks determined to find her only source of reaching Gohan.</p><p>“Definitely in collections if they weren’t stolen by soldiers. That happens a lot around here. It’s just down that hall and ninth door on the left,” he says pointing the opposite way they’re going.</p><p>“Got it. I’ll catch up with you Goku,” she says taking off.</p><p>“Whoa. We’re not separating,” he says moving immediately to block her path.</p><p>“Goku, I’m right behind you. They need you. Go get the ship ready and I’ll be right there. Promise.”</p><p>Goku searches for any potential threats and reluctantly agrees when he doesn’t feel anything too strong for her.</p><p>They split up and Chi-Chi sprints to the collections room while Goku continues guiding the kidnapped girls.</p><p>“This ship should do the trick. It’s not our largest one but this one still has speed and I think we’re gonna need it with the enemies you’ve made,” Pek says as he lowers the ship’s door.</p><p>The frightened women jog up the ramp while Goku waits at the bottom for his wife.</p><p>Chi-Chi tears the room to pieces searching for her capsule, begging it’s not been taken from them. “Come on! Where are you?”</p><p>Then, she finds a small box on top of a shelf filled with nuts, bolts and screws and rummages through it quickly. “YES! There you are!” She kisses the little capsule and turns to leave the room when a cabinet gets her attention. One of the labels on it reads “Saiyans.”</p><p>Opening the cabinet, she shutters when she finds a case of the serum used on her to break her bond with Goku. Pulling one vial out she studies it closely and begins to tremble.</p><p><em>“It will free you of that pesky bond you have with your primitive Saiyan mate</em>.”</p><p>Shaking off the memory, she tucks the one vial into her bra with intentions of giving it to Bulma to study and furiously shatters the others on the ship’s floor.</p><p>“Did you get it?” Goku asks when she returns as he stands guard on the ship.</p><p>She holds up their capsuled ship proudly, kisses him but doesn’t mention the serum she stowed away. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“You guys go ahead. I’ll join you in a moment. Pek knows the plan,” Goku says as he gently pushes her up the ramp.</p><p>“What? I’m not closing this door without you,” Chi-Chi protests.</p><p>He takes her chin and kisses her nose. “Don’t close the door. I’m right behind you.”</p><p>She gives him a puzzled frown but does as he asks and boards the ship without him.</p><p>“Party’s all here? Okay. Time to do the boss-man’s plan,” Pek says when he sees Chi-Chi make her way to the front of the ship.</p><p>She peers out the window to watch for Goku as they take flight. “What are you talking about? What plan? Where is he?” she asks hoping someone in the room knows.</p><p>“Watch down there,” Pek says pointing to the right and below.</p><p>Chi-Chi moves to the window and watches as Goku rises above the base. The rescued girls follow her and watch for themselves.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s hazel eyes reflect a blue light as he gathers a ball of ki in his palms.</p><p>“HAAA!” Chi-Chi faintly hears husband’s familiar battle cry as Goku destroys the entire base with one wave sending it up in a chaotic torrent of flames before turning to fly to the ship.  </p><p>“That’s your mate?” one of the girls gasps somewhat frightened but also curious.</p><p>Her gaze fixed on Goku, Chi-Chi doesn’t answer.</p><p>“Yeah, and he’s going to have the Cold Army on our asses in a matter of minutes if we don’t get out of here,” Pek barks.</p><p>“We’ll be talking more about the Cold Army in a bit. I’ll be right back!” Chi-Chi says racing to the back of the ship to greet Goku when he meets them in the air.</p><p>“That was quite the show,” Chi-Chi chuckles as she closes the ship’s door.</p><p>Goku takes her hand and pulls her into a room where they can speak in private and accidentally slams the door shut. He looks down at his hand still not used to the strength that now rests inside of him. Grimacing at the fact he doesn’t have control, he shakes it off for now and turns to his wife.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, we have to put a stop to this.”</p><p>“Put a stop to what, Goku?”</p><p>“<em>This</em>. The Frieza Force. These monsters who use or kill anyone they want to get their way.”</p><p>Goku’s visage is cold and stern. She’s not used to these serious expressions on her husband’s face.</p><p>“Goku, it’s not just the Frieza Force. The force is a part of a larger operation known as the Cold Army. I don’t know anything more than that right now, but the word ‘army’ doesn’t give me much hope that you and I can rid the universe of them. And you’re forgetting we have a child on Earth that needs us home <em>yesterday</em>.”</p><p>“And you think they won’t come for him? Us? After what I did to Frieza? Chi-Chi, you and Gohan will have a target on your backs until this is over.”</p><p>Chi-Chi paces and chews on the tip of her thumb as she ponders his words. He’s not wrong. “But Goku, maybe we should go home first and get the others? I’m sure Vegeta would like to get some hits in on this regime. But I’m also not in love with the idea that Gohan is on Earth alone with Vegeta.”</p><p>“Vegeta won’t touch him,” Goku sneers as he walks to the window to watch the universe pass them by. “He knows if he does, he has to deal with me and he can’t touch me now.”</p><p>Taken aback by this new arrogance, Chi-Chi doesn’t argue. Seeing the tension in his shoulders, she follows him to the window, wraps her arms around his waist and kisses his bare back. “Okay, Goku. But I still don’t think we can eliminate an entire army by ourselves.”</p><p>Goku looks down at her petite hands on his stomach and grips them both with his right hand, flashes of her lifeless body vexing his mind. “I’m not worried about an army.”</p><p>He turns around to face her and looks in her eyes. This is the first moment he’s actually gotten to look at her; the first moment he’s been able to appreciate that she’s here; the first moment he can say…</p><p>“You’re alive.”</p><p>He picks her up so that her legs wrap around his waist and rests his head between her breasts on her heartbeat, listening to it tick in perfect rhythm.</p><p>She leans her head down on top of his and caresses his neck.</p><p>“You know I may actually carry you everywhere you go now,” he says looking up at her.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” she giggles, thankful for a semi-normal moment.</p><p>He fluidly shifts her down into his arms bridal style and presses his forehead against hers. “Because then I’ll always know exactly where you are.”</p><p>“You always know where I am anyway just by feeling my ki,” she playfully rolls her eyes.</p><p>He looks down at her mark and kisses it softly, missing being bonded with her. His lips travel up her neck to her lips in a sweet, tender kiss that soon evolves into something… <em>hungrier</em>.</p><p>Before he even realizes what he’s doing…</p><p>“Ah! Goku! Wha-?” she huffs as she’s picked up under her ass and pinned to the wall. Her objection is quickly halted when he smothers her mouth with his and his calloused hands explore her body under the chiffon gown.</p><p>Goku aggressively tugs at the straps on her dress and slides them down while his mouth kisses lower and lower on her neck.</p><p>“Goku?! Stop! We can’t do this right now,” she moans but he moves them to the window and pins her hands above her head.</p><p>“<em>Mine</em>,” he snarls taking a nipple in his mouth.</p><p>Her heart races as her body wants to accept his demands but <em>no</em>. This is not the time or place, not to mention how much stronger he is now. “Goku that’s true. Of course, it’s true. But we <em>cannot</em> do this right now. Those girls. We need to get back out there. We need to make a plan.”</p><p>“They tried… to take you… from me…” he argues between kisses on her chest and neck.</p><p>“Goku…” she moans as she leans her head back against the cool glass of the window. “Goku, stop honey. Please. Not like this. The last time we had sex was in a <em>hospital</em> bed. I would really appreciate a <em>real</em> bed next time,” she attempts to joke while trying to wiggle free, but he presses himself against her even harder.</p><p>Now, she’s annoyed. “Goku, stop.”</p><p>Still not listening.</p><p>“Goku, stop.”</p><p>Still.</p><p>“Goku! Stop!” she orders as she yanks his head away from her but is soon shocked when she sees his eyes. Blue.</p><p>“WHAT?!” he asks thoroughly frustrated at her interruption.</p><p>“Your eyes…” she whispers nervously.</p><p>“Huh?” He looks at his reflection in the window and his stomach turns. He abruptly drops her to her feet. “Get out Chi-Chi.”</p><p>She looks up at him confused. What just happened?</p><p>“Goku? I…”</p><p>“I said get out!” he snaps.</p><p>Chi-Chi quickly slides the straps of her gown back up and slips out of the door, leaving Goku to collect himself.</p><p>He remains standing in front of the window and watches as he tries to control his energy enough to return to normal.</p><p>
  <em>“No… No Frieza!”</em>
</p><p>Needing to explode, Goku begins to feel claustrophobic as he’s confined to the walls of this ship.</p><p>From the front of the ship, Chi-Chi feels his ki rising and falling, rising and falling and she tugs nervously on her dress as he struggles.</p><p>Suddenly, she feels a soft hand on her arm.</p><p>“Your mate? He’s having a difficult time?” a kind voice asks.</p><p>Chi-Chi looks down and sees a petite alien woman with golden eyes and scaly skin. Her appearance reminds Chi-Chi of a beautiful life-size crested gecko, something she and Gohan found in person when they were training with Piccolo.</p><p>
  <em>“Gohan! Check out this little guy!” Chi-Chi says as she and Gohan are on their rounds for fruit and water. She holds a flat palm out for the small lizard to climb into. “Do you recognize this?” she asks her son who has a soft spot for dinosaurs and all reptiles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh cool! A crested gecko! I can’t believe you found one!” Gohan says gently observing the creature. “It would’ve sucked if they really were extinct.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gohan, language.” Chi-Chi frowns at her son’s use of that word, a term he definitely learned from Piccolo, who, for the most part, has fairly eloquent speech but when he’s training, all bets are off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, Mom. But it would’ve,” he insists.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rolls her eyes but lets it slide. With everything they have on their plate, a little slip like ‘sucked’ is minor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you remember the nickname for the crested gecko?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s easy,” Gohan giggles as the gecko makes his way into his hand up his arm. “An eyelash gecko. Just look at his eyes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s right. And their scientific name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Correlophus ciliatus,” he answers quickly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi can’t remember if that’s right and honestly didn’t count on him remembering. They haven’t had textbooks in a while, but he seemed confident, so she accepts it as truth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before she can confirm his answer, she watches as the gecko crawls all over her son making him laugh at the tickles. Setting down her basket of fruit, she simply watches him play. She watches him be a child for a moment and soaks up every second. </em>
</p><p>“Your mate,” the woman repeats. “Is there anything I can do to help?”</p><p>“How do you know?” Chi-Chi questions at a whisper, not wanting to worry anyone else.</p><p>“My kind can feel energy. It’s a quality we’re born with. We share that with Yardratians. But your mate, he’s all over the place at the moment. I think I may be able to help temporarily if you’d allow me.”</p><p>Chi-Chi squirms. She wants to believe this person simply wants to help but she doesn’t know her at all and she’s not sure it’s safe for anyone to be around Goku right now.</p><p>“I appreciate that. I do. But I think he needs to work through this alone. But please keep this between us miss…”</p><p>“Caledonia, but just call me Donia,” she smiles.</p><p>“Donia. Thank you. What we should do is find something for everyone to eat,” she changes the subject before hollering at their pilot. “Pek? Is there food on here?”</p><p>“Eh… probably some but not enough to keep us fed for long. We’ll need to get supplies somewhere. This ship wasn’t fueled or anything, so we won’t be in the air for more than a day.”</p><p>“Where’s the next Frieza Force base?”</p><p>Everyone turns to see Goku enter the room and Chi-Chi thanks Kami that he seems somewhat collected.</p><p>“Next base? About ten hours away. Why…?” Pek asks really unhappy with where this is going.</p><p>“We’ll get what need there,” Goku states.</p><p>“<em>We’ll get what we need there</em>,” Pek lampoons. “Are you outta your mind?! Do you know how many members of the army are going to be looking for us?! You clearly have a death wish but not me!”</p><p>Goku takes a deep breath and keeps his cool. “Are there other slaves at the next base?”</p><p>Pek is silent but Donia steps forward. “There are slaves at all of them. The bases serve as ports for trade.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled. We’ll get supplies, refuel and rescue the other slaves from <em>every</em> base we can,” Goku orders.</p><p>Pek turns around to heavily object but Goku holds up a small ball of ki.</p><p>“Nightlight. Got it boss-man. <em>Another</em> Frieza Force base where they’ll definitely be waiting on us this time… coming up.”</p><hr/><p>After a few hours in space and helping the rescued women, Pek and Goku get settled and fed, Chi-Chi searches the ship for something more suitable for her and Goku to wear into battle.</p><p>“This should fit,” she says holding up a set of black and silver armor for him but is dismayed when she can’t find anything for herself.</p><p>“Miss Chi-Chi?” a small voice says behind her.</p><p>Chi-Chi turns and smiles when she sees the youngest girl they rescued. She can’t be more than thirteen or fourteen years old.</p><p>“Yes, Aurora? Do you need something sweetie?”</p><p>Aurora shake her head. “No ma’am. But I thought I might be able to help you. I saw you looking for armor for yourself?”</p><p>Chi-Chi confirms with a nod.</p><p>“Well, if you can’t find anything, I can turn your dress into pants? I’m a gifted seamstress,” she says timidly but proudly.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s heart melts at the gesture. A slave gown converted into battle gear… She can think of no more appropriate way to assault the Cold Army than dressed like that.</p><p>“I would be honored if you are willing. Do you have supplies?”  </p><p>Aurora begins walking deeper into the locker room. “The ships are all equipped with those kinds of necessities. Women who can’t fight are reduced to maids, cooks, seamstresses and…” her voice trails and Chi-Chi places a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“I know sweetie. But no more.”</p><p>“I was lucky. You and your mate found us before I was sold. Worst thing that’s happened, well, other than being taken from my planet, is this.” Aurora holds up a bandaged hand where she burned herself cooking.</p><p>They walk a little futher until Aurora pauses in front of a supply closet. “Here! Everything I need to sew. Now I just need your dress. It will only take a couple of hours.”</p><p>Chi-Chi could sew this herself. In fact, she’d be happy to. But this little girl, she can see it in her eyes. She <em>wants</em> to do this.</p><p>“Okay, Aurora. Follow me to my room and I’ll give it to you.”</p><p>The girls happily gave Goku and Chi-Chi the largest sleeping quarters knowing they needed all the rest they could get before their arrival at the next base. Chi-Chi quietly knocks on their door.</p><p>“Come in,” Goku answers. “Chi? Why’d you knock?”</p><p>“Just wanted to make sure you were decent. I have company,” she says nodding over her shoulder.</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Goku,” Aurora says politely.</p><p>Goku chuckles at her sweetness. “Just Goku, ‘kay?”</p><p>Aurora blushes and nods making Chi-Chi stifle a chuckle at the little girl’s crush on her husband.</p><p>“Give me just a sec, Aurora,” Chi-Chi says as she closes the door to slip out of the gown. “Here will you give this to her?” she asks Goku.</p><p>He takes the dress and opens the door to hand to the girl.</p><p>“Thank you <em>Goku</em>. I’ll bring it back soon!” she cheers and skips down the hallway as innocently as possible.</p><p>“You wanna tell me what that was all about?” he asks as he sits back down on the bed.</p><p>“She’s just making some alterations for me so I can fight. I couldn’t find armor to fit me.”</p><p>“Alterations for you to <em>fight</em>?” Goku questions.</p><p>“Well… yeah. This was <em>your</em> idea,” she reminds him as she slips into too-big under armor to sleep in.</p><p>“No. <em>My </em>idea was for me to fight and for you to stay put. Keep an eye on things on the ship.”</p><p>“Goku, if you think I’m going to be a spectator to you going into another battle you have a swift kick in the face coming your way.”</p><p>“And if <em>you</em> think I’m going to put you in danger again you’ve got another thing coming!” Goku shouts as he towers over her, causing her to shrink. Another side of his personality she’s only used to seeing on the full moon.</p><p>But she quickly rises on her tiptoes, sick of being talked to by <em>anyone</em> that way. “Goku. You have to stop snapping at me. I didn’t do anything to you!” she shouts. “I understand you’re trying to protect me, but you have to let me fight! They took something from me, too!”</p><p>At this point she’s hovering at eye level, not backing down from this challenge and he gives her a curious look. He’s been so focused on what happened to him and protecting her, he’s not considered how what happened on Namek might have affected her.</p><p>“What do you mean, Chi?”</p><p>She looks at him shocked. How could he not get this? “What do you mean what do I mean? Goku… I had to sit on the sidelines while they killed an entire race of people, watch helplessly as they beat our son nearly to death, was tortured for hours, was humiliated as they deduced me to nothing more than a whore, and then was murdered! I have just as much reason to fight as you!”</p><p>Goku’s heart breaks listening to her list. Their lives have been a series of nightmares ever since Raditz arrived on Earth. Seeing her tremble, he pulls her in close and squeezes her to his chest, the pressure he applies easing her anguish.</p><p>“Okay, Chi,” he yields. “Okay baby. We’ll do this together.”</p><p>She looks up at him, her eyes threatening to cry. “Together is how we should do everything. Anytime we try anything apart it always ends in disaster. One of us usually dies,” she very lightly chuckles.</p><p>He brushes the hair off her face. “You do have a point there.” Looking down at the armor she brought him on the bed and considering the slave gown she’s having altered, he formulates a plan.</p><p>“Yeah. We’ll do it together. And here’s how we’re gonna do it.”</p><hr/><p>“FF24601, what’s your cargo?” a voice from the base comes over the radio to their ship.</p><p>“A crossbreeder,” Pek responds in the microphone. “We’re just doing a quick drop-off and supplies stock. Cargo’s supposed to be on the next ship to PF448.”</p><p>“Copy that. Bay’s open.”</p><p>Pek turns around and looks at Goku and Chi-Chi. “Well, they bought it. Good luck. But just remember, you cannot treat her like a person. They’ll be suspicious of that. And just to recap, there are three rooms where slaves are kept here as far as I know. This is one of the larger bases. And when this one gets capped… they’ll definitely notice. And Goku, carry a blaster. They all do.”</p><p>The couple nod and wait to land. Chi-Chi looks at her reflection in the mirror. The pants are much more conducive to combat and the large metal cuffs binding her wrists will break easily.</p><p>Goku places a scouter on his face and she tucks hers into her top to use later.</p><p>“You look like one of those Arabian princesses,” Goku flirts in his force armor.</p><p>Chi-Chi opens her mouth to respond but there’s a tap on her shoulder.</p><p>“Good luck you two,” Donia says representing the group of girls behind her.</p><p>“Thank you. We won’t be long. Now you guys get below and hide the way we planned in case they search the ship,” Chi-Chi politely orders.</p><p>The girls make themselves scarce and Pek docks the ship in the base. Goku waits behind Chi-Chi with a disabled blaster pointed at her back.</p><p>With the door still closed, he kisses her neck and whispers in her ear, “I’m right here baby.”</p><p>“I know,” she says with butterflies in her stomach. She’s positive Goku will keep her safe, in fact, she can tell by sensing the energies out there that she could keep herself safe, but she can’t deny there’s something exhilarating about their covert operation.</p><p>The door lowers, Goku pushes her forward with his blaster and she trips down the ramp.</p><p>“Oh shit, I’m sorry, Chi,” he whispers.</p><p>She turns around at him discretely with wide eyes that say, “shut the hell up!” and keeps marching down the ramp.</p><p>“Whoa now! What do we have here?” an overweight soldier asks as the two reach the base floor, looking Chi-Chi up and down. His admiration alerts the other soldiers in the room to the dark haired beauty.</p><p>Goku struggles to keep his composure but he prepared himself for this.</p><p>“Where should I take her?” he asks plainly.</p><p>“What, are you new ‘round here or something?”</p><p>“Sorry, I’m usually on the front lines where the <em>real</em> soldiers are,” Goku smirks.</p><p>‘Good one, babe,’ Chi-Chi applauds to herself.</p><p>“Just who the fuck do you think you are?” the soldier asks as he points some kind of jelly-filled treat at Goku.</p><p>“I’m nobody, <em>sir</em>. Just making an observation,” Goku responds trying to keep it together as another soldier looks at Chi-Chi like she’s something to eat.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right. You’re nobody. Go get your fuckin’ supplies and get outta here. I don’t wanna see you anymore. We can take her from here,” the soldier says putting his arm around Chi-Chi.</p><p>She cringes when some of the jelly drops on her shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll get that sweetheart,” he winks as he kisses it off her bare skin.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes lock with Goku’s and it’s too late. ‘Oh. Shit.’</p><p>Goku’s energy peaks and he throws the soldier across the room and into a wall. Chi-Chi quickly breaks her cuffs and takes on the soldiers around her.</p><p>“Keeping your cool <em>really</em> wasn’t an option?!” she scolds her husband.</p><p>“His tongue was on your shoulder. I prepared myself for catcalls. Not a tongue. I have zero regrets,” he says as the base alarms sound off and dozens of signatures race their way.</p><p>“The plan still works. I’ll lure them out and you go find the slaves. We’ll meet back on the ship,” he says running to meet the soldiers. “See you soon!” he hollers as he disappears outside the base.</p><p>Chi-Chi runs down the hallway Pek told her she should start, and yanks open every door until she finally finds the first right room.</p><p>Inside are aliens of all ages but these are in medical gowns. She looks on the table and sees a child asleep with a needle in his arm. But they’re not putting something in… They’re taking something out…</p><p>“Help him! Take the needle out! He won’t survive if they take anymore!” an elderly alien cries.</p><p>Chi-Chi immediately does as she’s told and cradles the child in her arms. “What does he need? How can I help him?”</p><p>“Let me see him,” the same elder says.</p><p>Chi-Chi rips the doors they’re locked behind off the hinges and gives the child to the elder. He places a hand on the boy’s chest and concentrates while closing his eyes. After a moment, the little blue boy’s eyes blink open and he wraps his arms around the elder’s neck.</p><p>“Thank you for saving him. He and I are some of the last of our kind,” the elder explains.</p><p>“Happily. But we have to go right now. I’m getting you guys out of here. Do you know where they keep the other slaves?” Chi-Chi asks as she guides them out of the room, all of them slow and some of them limping.</p><p>“Yes. There are two more areas. One in the northwest quadrant and one in the southeast quadrant. You’re in the northeast right now.”</p><p>“Great. I’ll drop you off at the ship and then I’ll get the others,” she says as she picks up the two weakest prisoners.</p><p>Outside, Goku has no trouble holding off the soldiers and is finding this is an excellent outlet for his newfound rage.</p><p>“Goku?” Chi-Chi says through the scouter. “How’s it going babe?” she asks.</p><p>“I think this is almost all of them. I’ll come help you in just a sec,” he says as he flicks his next opponent in the forehead, sending him to the ground.</p><p>“Hey, boss-man, it looks like you’re enjoying this way too much. Maybe speed it up a tick before the rest of the Cold Army gets here?” Pek says on the scouter as he watches Goku through the window.</p><p>Getting the point, Goku quickly renders the remaining soldiers incapacitated. “On my way.”</p><p>After leading that group to safety, Chi-Chi runs to the next room while Goku searches for supplies.</p><p>The next room contains forced laborers. Again, Chi-Chi yanks open the door when a lavender-skinned alien girl stares at Chi-Chi in awe of her strength and beauty.</p><p>“No time to explain girls. Let’s get out of here,” Chi-Chi instructs guiding the second group back.</p><p>The girls run up the ramp while Goku exits the ship after dropping off several supply hauls. The same girl pauses in her tracks as she looks at the pair but then keeps marching. “There’s <em>two</em> of them? How did we get so lucky to have such beautiful rescuers??” she whispers to one of her friends.</p><p>“Seriously Savvi. That’s all you think about,” her friend giggles.</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi find the last room easily when they detect the few remaining ki signatures, <em>weak</em> signatures.</p><p>Chi-Chi braces for what they see, knowing it’s going to break her heart. Sure enough. Children. Simply children.</p><p>“What was their plan for them?” Goku whispers horrified.</p><p>Chi-Chi gently approaches the door and crouches in front of them.</p><p>“Hi,” she says with a smile. “I’m Chi-Chi. And I want to take you somewhere safe. Is that okay?” she asks hoping they’ll trust her instead of having to forcibly take them.</p><p>Goku gently pries the door open as to not frighten them by his strength. The children remain huddled together against the wall and Chi-Chi takes a cautious step in, sitting in front of them. Goku watches his wife’s mothering, admiring her ability to know exactly what to do in every situation.</p><p>“Can you understand me?” she asks the group.</p><p>A few of them nod.</p><p>“Will you come with me? We want to keep you safe?” she says gesturing Goku.</p><p>“He’s one of them,” one of the oldest children says pointing to Goku’s armor.</p><p>“Oh, baby, he’s not. He just had to wear that to get inside. Would you feel better if he took it off?” Chi-Chi asks with a soft smile.</p><p>Collectively, they <em>all</em> nod.</p><p>Goku chuckles and rips it off happily before burning it to ash with ki. “See? I’m not one of them.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” the same child questions.</p><p>“We’re not sure yet sweetie, but we’re figuring it out. We just know you can’t stay here. It’s not safe,” Chi-Chi says extending a hand forward.</p><p>The child takes her hand and steps more into the light. Chi-Chi tries to maintain a happy expression when she sees a bruise on his face.</p><p>“Okay. We’ll go with you Chi-Chi.”</p><p>Chi-Chi scoops up the smallest two with Goku collecting a hoard of children in his arms and one on his back while the others jog alongside them.</p><p>They finally load the ship and the women from their first rescue step forward.</p><p>“Jora?”</p><p>“Bax?”</p><p>“Faura?”</p><p>The names keep being listed as the women step forward, falling on their knees weeping as they take their children in their arms.</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi watch the moment in shock. It didn’t occur to them that some of the girls they rescued were mothers.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes water at the scene as she reflects on the moment, she hugged Gohan for the first time after Goku rescued them. Seeing her face, Goku pulls her in for a comforting hug.</p><p>“We’ll find an opportunity to reach out to Gohan tomorrow,” Goku assures her, not needing their bond to read her mind.</p><p>“Okay, Goku,” she says wiping away small sad and happy tears.</p><p>“But you’re right. This has to end. They can’t do this to anyone else.”</p><p>“Then let’s end it.”</p><p>“Let’s.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Thanks for reading! I struggled with the decision to keep Chi-Chi on Namek and wrote it both ways actually. But then I thought about it as a wife and a mother, if I had the chance for them to BOTH be okay, there's nothing I wouldn't do to ensure that. And remember, it only took Goku SIX days to get to Namek. So in her mind, she's thinking she's 6 days away from being back at home to her child. That's basically a vacation. She has no idea what's about to happen to them. So that's the choice I made, because that's what I would've done to keep my family whole and alive. She saw that Goku wouldn't survive. That was the reality she was faced with and she *just* got him back. Also, as a person who does keep fighting, she's not in character to canon anymore. Her perception has shifted. She sees an opportunity now to make sure as many mothers as possible are also reunited with their children because that's the desire of her heart. And her being selfless IS in character.</p><p>Artist is @munchkin_kh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Agh!” Chi-Chi cries when multiple blasts are fired in her direction before firing her own back. “Goku, they moved everyone on us! There aren’t prisoners here!” she says in her scouter when she looks in the last room.</p><p>“Chi, just get the supplies and get back to the ship! Now!” Goku orders as he fights off attacks from Cold Army soldiers and ships.</p><p>The Cold Army had finally caught up to Goku and Chi-Chi in an attempt to put an end to their schemes. Goku hadn’t been able to turn Super Saiyan on his own since fighting Frieza and for whatever reason his rage kept Super Saiyan right at the surface, but just out of reach, except for small bursts of fury which tended to be more detrimental than helpful as they wore him out and caused him to lose focus. While he’s strong in his base form, fighting this army alone and without Super Saiyan is proving to be a challenge.</p><p>“Hey, uh boss man, boss lady, we have a problem,” Pek says looking out the ship’s window, keeping his hand on the thrusters ready to take off the moment they’re inside. “Reinforcements just arrived. Short range fighters.”</p><p>“Shit,” Goku mutters as he looks behind to see incoming Cold Army jets. “Chi get back to the ship right now,” he orders again sensing that her ki isn’t moving. “Chi?” She’s definitely alive but she’s standing in place. Is her scouter broken?</p><p>Supplies are scattered on the ground after Chi-Chi took a cheap shot from behind. Running low on energy from destroying their fourth base in two days, she’s not completely up to the challenge this base has been.</p><p>“Chi?!” Goku says again as he slices through the jets and dodges blast after blast. He then panics when he senses an incredibly powerful energy next to hers. How did he miss that?!</p><p>Rising to her feet, Chi-Chi turns to see her attacker and her heart stops. Smooth purple and gray skin and a long tail. He’s the spitting image of Frieza, only taller.</p><p>“So, you’re the one causing all these problems” this new foe asks stepping toward her. “You’re barely larger than a pebble in my shoe.”</p><p>Chi-Chi looks at him, her expression as hard as stone, trying to figure out who he is.</p><p>“I always did try to warn my brother, gods rest his wretched soul, that if he didn’t manage his portion of the empire with more… <em>diplomacy</em> some day this would happen to him. But I never imagined the universe’s smallest Earthling would contribute to his downfall.”</p><p>A twinge crosses Chi-Chi’s face when he mentions her planet.</p><p>“Ah, Earth. It’s never really been on our radar. We were under the impression that the planet was full of intelligible swine. Not… <em>rabblerousers</em>.”</p><p>“Well, us Earthlings do have a pesky habit of enjoying freedom,” Chi-Chi sasses, taking a stance ready to defend as her enemy continues closing the gap between them. “So, Frieza’s brother,” she says hoping Goku is paying attention in their scouter.</p><p>“Please, call me Lord Cooler.”</p><p>She smiles politely. “Lord Cooler,” she responds diplomatically as any good princess would, “I suppose there’s no chance you’re not a monster like your brother hoping to make peace? You did mention diplomacy.”</p><p>Cooler stops in front of her and gives her a sly grin. “Nobody is a monster like my moron brother, but diplomacy flew out the window the moment you and that monkey killed him. Nobody makes a mockery of the Cold Empire!”</p><p>In a flash Cooler swings at Chi-Chi as she somersaults dodging his right hook. He lunges forward and jabs right, left, right, left while she narrowly dodges each attempt, fearing that he’s simply toying with her.</p><p>“You are spry, I’ll give you that. And as much fun as I have playing with my food,” Cooler says licking his lips, “I’m in a hurry.”</p><p>Faster than a blink, Cooler springs toward her and grabs her by the throat, lifting her off the ground. “I heard all about your escapade on Namek. Your friends, your Saiyan mate, and <em>your son</em>. Let me tell you a secret,” he growls, “after I kill you, I’m going to step outside and end your mate.”</p><p>Certain of his victory, he grips her neck tighter and tighter while lowering his guard, oblivious to the rage building inside the Ox Princess. Behind her back, she produces a small disc of ki. If she knows these villains as well as she thinks she does at this point, he <em>will</em> give her an opening.</p><p>“And then, I’ll go to Earth and enslave everyone but not before I find your brat, pulling him apart limb by limb…<em> slowly.</em>”</p><p>The hallway suddenly tremors, Cooler writing it off as the effects of the battle between his army and the Saiyan outside, failing to notice the fire in her eyes.</p><p>As predicted by Chi-Chi, the evil tyrant pulls her close to his face. Now is her chance.</p><p>“Your games are over. But before I gut your mate, I’ll tell the Saiyan you fought-” but his voice stops suddenly, and his eyes roll back in his head while his grip remains locked on her neck. She watches as her ki disc finishes it’s trajectory through his neck.</p><p>Chi-Chi claws to undo his grip as his head slowly slides off of his body. To her surprise, Goku is standing behind him a few feet away with balled fists ready to charge. Cooler’s body drops to the ground and releases his hold on her.</p><p>“Well… looks like you got that taken care of?” Goku says, astonished by his wife’s victory. “I guess I should’ve let you fight Frieza,” he jokes.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s hands are shaking. She’s never killed anyone before. Goku moves to her and takes her hands in his.</p><p>“Chi, you did what you had to do.”</p><p>“I know,” she says looking at her hands as they tremble in his. “I can’t believe I was even able to do that. His strength was enormous.”</p><p>Goku’s just as surprised if not more. He felt her energy spike but he’s fairly certain Cooler was even stronger than Frieza. However, even the strongest can be brought down without proper defense. “He dropped his guard Chi-Chi. And he threatened our son. I know I wouldn’t want to tangle with you in those circumstances,” he chuckled. “Let’s get out of here. We need to regroup, and they’ll probably be sending more our way. Now that we’ve killed two of them…” his voice trails and she considers the implications.</p><p>Chi-Chi nods and they take off back to their ship. “We need to get everyone somewhere safe. We can’t keep them with us any longer.”</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>As they walk through the base, they continue opening the doors just to be positive they aren’t missing anyone. They don’t sense any strong kis but in the past, weak kis have belonged to prisoners.</p><p>“You two plan on taking your sweet time? We’ve got minutes or seconds before more of them show up and I gotta tell ya Goku, you weren’t looking so hot out there,” Pek says as he anxiously waits for them to board.</p><p>“We’re on our way. Just making sure we don’t miss anyone,” Chi-Chi assures him. She approaches one more room and doesn’t detect a ki but hears something going on inside. The door seems to be stuck so she pushes hard instead of blasting it down, fearing she may hurt someone on the other side. “Almost…”</p><p>“You got it, hun?” Goku asks as he checks the rooms at the other end of the hall.</p><p>“Yeah. Just trying to be care-” but just as she opens the door, a trap is set off and a blast is fired in her direction that sends her through the wall.</p><p>“CHI-CHI!” Goku screams as he bolts back down the hallway and through the hole in the wall. The color leaves his face when he finds her completely unconscious and a massive gash to the back of her head. He scoops her up and races back to the ship as fast as he can.</p><p>“DONIA!” he yells for the woman who had become the treater of all fighting injuries.</p><p>Donia’s expression pales when she sees the injury on the Earth woman. “Set her down, Goku. Right here,” she says knowing this is far out of her depth to treat.</p><p>“Chi, wake up baby,” Goku says squeezing her hand.</p><p>“Give me some room, Goku,” Donia firmly requests. She fiddles in her kit for something to clean the wound and close it as blood drains from her head.</p><p>Pek, seeing that everyone is on board, takes off as far away from the base as he can.</p><p>“We may be able to help,” a voice says from behind.</p><p>Goku turns to see the elder and the child Chi-Chi had rescued from the medical room at the second base they raided. The child and the few of his kind had kept to themselves mostly. They seemed to be the most traumatized of the prisoners they’d rescued, only coming out of the deck below to eat.</p><p>“What do you mean? You can fix this?” Goku asks.</p><p>“We can,” the elder says approaching with the child closely following.</p><p>“Can I Opu? She saved me,” the child asks, bringing his hand up to her wound.</p><p>Opu nods and lifts the child up so he can reach Chi-Chi more easily.</p><p>Goku looks at Donia looking for assurance that this is a good idea, and she gives him a less than confident shrug. But out of options, neither intervenes.</p><p>“Easy Jax. Take your time,” Opu heeds.</p><p>Jax closes his eyes and places his hand over Chi-Chi’s injury.</p><p>Goku holds his breath but watches in awe as the child’s hand glows a soft orange and Chi-Chi’s injury seems to heal as if by magic, leaving one scar on her scalp and dried blood in her hair.</p><p>Once healed, Jax collapses a bit on the elder taking a few deep breaths.</p><p>Goku bends down to wake Chi-Chi but Opu stops him.</p><p>“Let her sleep. Healing is hard on the body,” Opu advises. “She needs rest.”</p><p>Goku gently kisses her forehead and they leave Chi-Chi in the medical area of the ship. “Thank you so much. That was incredible. You guys use your ki to heal?”</p><p>Opu shakes his head. “We’re not trained with ki the way you are. This is simply a quality all of our kind has.” He places Jax at a table and gives him some food to help him recover while he, Goku and Donia sit out of earshot. “We’re Pinelias. And when the Frieza Force learned of our healing abilities, we were… harvested,” he says in shame. “Our kind are healers. Not fighters. We’ve always partnered with warrior races in noble causes to help them heal but we’ve never had the means to defend ourselves,” he says gesturing to his small frame. “And I’m one of the larger Pinelias,” he chuckles before looking at Jax and smiling sadly. “Jax is the youngest of our kind. His blood has the most healing properties left. They were harvesting him while the rest of us were replenishing to create more healing serum for their tanks.”</p><p>Goku and Donia’s expressions pain. Goku assumed there was some kind of secret chemical compound to creating the tanks’ accelerated healing properties. He should’ve known better. Of course, it would be just like the Frieza Force to literally suck an entire race of people dry. He cringes knowing he’s been revived by those tanks more than once now. “Opu, I’m going to bring them down and that will never happen to your people again. I promise.”</p><p>Opu snickers at the irony of his situation. “I believe you, Goku. But I must admit, I never thought I’d be partnering with a Saiyan. Usually, I was healing the damage Saiyans did.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that,” Goku says embarrassedly as he rubs the back of his head. “Do you know how long she’ll be asleep?”</p><p>“It depends. We accelerate healing. What would have taken her weeks to recover from, her body did in seconds and that takes quite the toll. Her body will rest and catch up to the recovery.”</p><p>Goku nods. “I wonder what was in that room. I was so worried about her I didn’t even think to see what could be so important that they booby trapped it.”</p><p>“If I were to guess, I would say a record room. I overheard soldiers discussing increasing security on those rooms after your first raid,” Opu suggests.</p><p>Donia nods to agree. “I know many of their systems are set to self-destruct when certain alarms are triggered but I assume they were protecting something vital. That was a top five base.”</p><p>Goku stands to check on his wife but looks back at them. “Well, whatever it was, it won’t matter for long. The most important thing now is trying to figure out how to get everyone on board to safety.”</p>
<hr/><p>Gohan lays on his bed staring at the phone Bulma gave him. He hadn’t seen his parents in three days now and, while he wouldn’t say he was worried yet, he definitely missed them.</p><p>“Gohan? Can I come in?” Gyu Mao asks knocking on his bedroom door.</p><p>“Sure, Grandpa,” he says sitting up and placing the phone on his nightstand.</p><p>“I was thinking we should go out to Mt. Paozu. We can check on things and get more of your stuff now that you seem to be getting around better.”</p><p>While Gohan’s physical injuries were cured by the senzu bean on Namek, he spent much of the last few days asleep clutching that phone. “Sure, Grandpa. That sounds good.” Gohan hops off the bed and packs the phone into his backpack and follows his grandfather down the hallway of the castle.</p><p>“Gohan!” a voice squeals when Gyu Mao and Gohan make it outside.</p><p>“Hi, Kira!” Gohan smiles as he braces for her tight hug.</p><p>“Are your parents back? Have you heard from them?” she asks worriedly after breaking her hold on the demi-Saiyan.</p><p>“Not yet. But I know it’ll be soon. It took my dad six days to get from Earth to Namek so maybe they’re coming straight home? I don’t know. I’m not an expert in intergalactic travel,” he smiles.</p><p>“Well, if you wanted to be you would be you little genius,” she says hugging him again.</p><p>Gohan and his grandfather hadn’t told Chi-Chi’s friends everything on Namek. Gyu Mao explained it would be better for her to tell them herself since he wasn’t sure where they stood after their last encounter.</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi you can’t be serious! He’s not even human! You almost got kidnapped and taken off of the PLANET! Gohan almost died! Why would you stay with him?! You need to get as far away as you can!” Sami yells as she tries to talk sense into her friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He is my HUSBAND! And you will NOT speak about him that way!” Chi-Chi fires back, regretting telling her friends about what happened in the last year. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi, we could see it on the news! If you stay with him, you’re going to be in danger! And now you’re going to a different planet with Gohan and without Goku?! Chi-Chi, being with him is going to kill you!” Sami retorts with hot tears in her eyes before Kira places a calming hand on her friend’s shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sami, that’s enough. Chi-Chi is recovering from surgery. She shouldn’t be yelling. If we can’t talk about this calmly, then we shouldn’t talk about this at all,” Kira intercedes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sami nods her head hearing Kira’s point and sits down on the couch in the corner while Kira pulls up a chair next to Chi-Chi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi looks at her with a stone expression warning her to watch what she says. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kira clears her throat. “Chi, we love Goku. You know we do. But we love you and Gohan more. I won’t apologize for saying it. Do you really think being with him is the best thing for Gohan? And I’m not saying I know the right answer here. I just know if anything happened to you or Gohan because of him…” </em>
</p><p><em>Chi-Chi’s expression softens seeing the concern written on her friend’s face. They’ll never understand her choices and she doesn’t need them to. She just needs them to respect her choices. “Gohan and I are safe </em>because <em>of Goku. Let’s live in a world for a moment where I did leave him, which would never happen, that doesn’t change the fact that he’s Gohan’s father. I am tethered to Goku for the rest of my life either way. And I choose Goku. I will choose Goku every day, no matter what. Did I foresee all of this? Absolutely not. But now, I’m the proud wife of a Saiyan and the mother to one as well.” </em></p><p>
  <em>Sami stands and shakes her head. While she is Chi-Chi’s most adventurous friend, she’s also a realist and this is where she draws the line. “I can’t watch you kill yourself, Chi-Chi. I can’t. I love you too much.” She storms out and waits in the hall for Kira before Chi-Chi can reply. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tear falls down Chi-Chi’s face as one of her best friend’s walks out of her life. “And you, Kira? Are you going to make me choose between you and my family?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kira places a gift basket on the end table for Chi-Chi to easily reach, a basket she, Sami, Penni, and Elise crafted before she and Sami came to the hospital. “Chi, I am always here for you. But I have never been so scared for someone in my life. This may be the life you want, but I don’t know how to support you in it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi looks out the window as rain taps the glass. She got punched in the gut by a Saiyan days ago, but this hurts worse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the hallway, Goku is being wheeled back on his bed from being scanned. “Heya, Sami,” he says seeing Chi-Chi’s friend leaning against the wall. She turns her head and doesn’t speak, causing a frown from the Saiyan. “Is everything okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku enters his room and immediately feels the thick tension between Chi-Chi and Kira. “Hey, Kira..?” he says treading lightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kira smiles as she puts on her coat. “Hey Goku. Take care. Feel better soon.” And with that she leaves the room. </em>
</p><p>Kira squats back in front of Gohan with a slight tremble in her lip. “Gohan, when you do hear from your mother, can you try and tell her something for me? Just if you get the chance.”</p><p>Gohan nods and gets a pencil and notebook from his backpack. “Sure thing, Kira. I’ve got a long list going to fill them in on. What do you want me to say?”</p><p>Kira smiles ear to ear at the boy’s thoughtfulness. Of course, he has a list. Just like his mother. “Please tell her,” she sniffs, “tell her I love her and I’m sorry.”</p>
<hr/><p>“It’s not like we can just drop everyone off at home. Sadly, most of their planets have been destroyed or sold by the Colds and most of these people will be starting over somewhere completely new,” Pek says as he displays a map of the current Cold Empire planets. “Red planets are sold. Brown ones are uninhabitable. Blue ones are water planets meaning nobody on this ship could live there. And the few green ones are unexplored territories.”</p><p>“And black ones?” Goku asks seeing how Pek skipped them.</p><p>“Eliminated,” Pek says solemnly.</p><p>Goku stands and looks at the map and explores it with his eyes.</p><p>Pek, guessing at what the Saiyan is looking for, taps a black planet on the map and it expands, revealing its original state. “That’s Vegeta-sei.”</p><p>Goku peers at the planet but also notes the buttons on the screen next to the planet. “What do they say?”</p><p>“That’s archive footage and records on the planet. I’m sure there’s a lot since the Saiyans were such a large part of the force for so long.”</p><p>“Can you show me?” Goku asks.</p><p>“Are you sure? I’m not sure you’re gonna like what we find,” Pek cautions.</p><p>Goku nods. “Yes. I just want to see… <em>something</em> from my people.”</p><p>Pek taps the screen and opens the most recent folder. Suddenly, what looks like battle footage plays on the screen. “Oh wait. I’m sure you were looking for something cheerier,” he says reaching his hand up to back out of the footage but Goku stops him.</p><p>“No. I want to see,” Goku says with his eyes fixed on the screen. He’s absolutely entranced as he watches Saiyan men flying up to meet their enemy. After a moment, Goku realizes this isn’t footage of them fighting with the Frieza Force. They’re fighting against the Frieza Force.</p><p>Suddenly, a deep angry voice is heard on the screen. “Frieza! Come out and fight me!”</p><p>“Pek pause it,” Goku exclaims, unable to get the words out fast enough.</p><p>“Goku… buddy… that looks just like…”</p><p>“<em>Me</em>.” The image frozen on the screen is a warrior identical to Goku wearing a red bandana with a deep scar on his left cheek.</p><p>“Goku?” a small voice is heard from behind him.</p><p>Goku turns to see his bride finally awake and well. He remains in his place and extends a hand out for her to join him. “Look, Chi,” he exhales as he wraps his arms around her shoulders while she leans back against his chest.</p><p>Pek discretely exits while the two are fixated on the image.</p><p>“Kami,” she says breathlessly. “Goku, that has to be…”</p><p>“I think so. No. I <em>know</em> so. That’s my father.” He reaches up to press play, but she takes his hand.</p><p>“Goku, are you sure you want to see this?” she asks with a feeling this doesn’t end well.</p><p>He nods quietly and presses the button. His arms hold her tight as he watches his father valiantly face the evil tyrant before dying a hero’s death. Chi-Chi closes the video and turns to face her husband.</p><p>“He was a good man, Goku. He was a good Saiyan. Just like you. You finished what he started,” she says softly as she tries to caress the anger off of his face.</p><p>“Not quite. But I will.”</p>
<hr/><p>After a meeting with the various elders that were rescued, Goku and Chi-Chi learn the universe is much smaller than they ever knew. While for Earthlings, universal travel seemed like a concept mostly seen in pop culture, they’re quickly becoming educated in the intergalactic highways across the universe.</p><p>“So, at this point, how far away are we from Earth?” Chi-Chi asks Pek.</p><p>“Approximately ten days, boss lady.”</p><p>Chi-Chi looks at Goku thrilled. “Goku, that’s amazing. We’re millions of miles away but only a week and a half from home. Once we get everyone settled and take out the remaining chief bases, we can be home so fast,” she squeals.</p><p>Goku smiles at her enthusiasm but he doesn’t share her optimism. The road before them is incredibly difficult and he’s not going home until he knows this threat is behind them once and for all. He considered several times sending her home without him but ultimately decided it’s too dangerous for her to travel the universe alone. “How far are we from Pinelia?”</p><p>When doing their research, the team learned that the planet of Pinelia was still largely untouched and Opu and his people could return. They also invited any of the others whose home planets were destroyed to settle there as well.</p><p>“Twelve hours. And then a day from Yardrat. I tried to connect with someone there to warn them we were coming but radio silence,” Pek explains.</p><p>Yardrat currently sits on the outer rim of the Cold Empire. Opu and Donia theorized it was next in the empire’s expansion plan and would hopefully be safe while the empire was busy arming their bases and preparing for the next attack. Knowing he’s lost the element of surprise, Goku decided it best to lay low for a minute. And, unbeknownst to the rest of them, he really wanted to figure out Super Saiyan again, fearing he may not be able to finish the job without it.  </p><p>“Then that’s just enough time for some sleep. And we can call Gohan when we get to Pinelia,” Chi-Chi says tugging Goku with her to their room. “Thank you, Pek. All of you, rest. We’ll regroup in a few hours.”</p><p>Once in their room, Chi-Chi squeezes Goku still so excited at the prospect of speaking with their son soon. “I know it’s only been a few days, but I can’t wait to hear his voice. Can you believe how much has happened?” she asks.</p><p>Goku zones out as she rambles and recounts all of their adventures over the last few days, his gaze fixed on her as she begins undressing in front of him. His eyes flicker as she slides off the straps of her black chiffon outfit and it puddles in the floor at her feet.</p><p>“Goku? Did you hear me?” she asked snapping him out of his gaze.</p><p>“What? Sorry, no I didn’t.”</p><p>Chi-Chi gives him a puzzled frown before placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. “No. Normal for you. Let’s just get some sleep, babe. You look exhausted. But what I said was maybe let’s not tell him I cut off Cooler’s head. I’m not sure our son needs to know that about his mother,” she repeats.</p><p>“No?” he asks as he sits on the bed and pulls her close. “I thought it was awesome,” he says kissing her neck.</p><p>Chi-Chi lets out a soft moan as his lips nip at her neck and his hands paw at her breasts. “Goku, we can’t do this in here. We will destroy the ship and kill everybody. All of our hard work will have been in vain,” she teases.</p><p>Goku lets out a frustrated sigh. “Yeah, you’re right. Just sleep for now.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Sire,” the soldier trembles nervously at the feet of the Cold Empire’s ruler. “I’m… uh… I’m afraid…”</p><p>“Spit it out!” King Cold barks.</p><p>“I’m afraid we’ve lost more of Lord Frieza’s bases. They’ve all been destroyed. And…”</p><p>“And what?!”</p><p>“And, we haven’t received communication from Lord Cooler. We know that he went to confront the Saiyan and…”</p><p>The soldiers in the room all take wary steps back from the Cold Empire’s supreme ruler as he marches forward to shoot the messenger.</p><p>“Wait! Sir! I’ve found something!” a different soldier harks from the ship’s control panel. “I am detecting life!”</p><p>“Is it Frieza?” King Cold asks as he looks at the screen. But when his eyes find what the soldier is referencing, he begins to growl. “Is that my son? IN PIECES?!” he cries recognizing the bits of flesh floating in space. “Collect him! NOW DAMMIT!”</p>
<hr/><p>The following day, Goku, Chi-Chi and Pek said goodbye to their new friends.</p><p>“I’ll never be able to thank you for saving us,” Donia says as she hugs Chi-Chi so tightly. “But I can give you this,” she says placing a necklace made of cool metal beads around Chi-Chi’s neck. “On my planet, these are soothing. We place them on our young when they won’t sleep, on our mates when they return from battle, and on ourselves when life is too much.”</p><p>Chi-Chi looks down at the necklace as she twirls the beads in her fingers. “Thank you, Donia. I’ll never forget you. <em>Any </em>of you. Especially you Jax,” she says as she hoists the Pinelian child in her arms. “You saved my life,” she says poking his nose.</p><p>Giving her a cheesy, cheerful smile, he replies, “You saved mine first. Chi-Chi will you and Goku come see us again?” he asks as he squeezes her neck.</p><p>Chi-Chi looks at Goku as she tries not to cry. There was something surreal about knowing that you’d probably never see someone again with whom you endured so much. “Jax, I will try my very best. But if I can’t, I will think of you every day.”</p><p>Jax nods and wipes his nose with the back of his hand as he tries to control his own sniffles. Opu takes him in his arms.</p><p>“Good luck, warriors. I’ve never been more proud to partner with a Saiyan,” Opu gives a knowing nod to Goku to which Goku responds in kind as he wraps an arm around Chi-Chi’s shoulder.</p><p>The now free people load onto Pinelian ships and leave for the village that awaits their arrival.</p><p>Goku smiles when he hears Chi-Chi’s quiet cries. “Hey, babe. It’s okay. I bet we can come visit someday.”</p><p>“No, I know Goku. It’s just… it feels like a weight has been lifted but an even bigger weight has taken its place. We rescued them but what about the others?” she asks turning her eyes up to meet his.</p><p>Goku sighs. He’s used to carrying the weight of the world, and now the universe, on his shoulders. He doesn’t want that for her. “Chi-Chi, I won’t ask you not to care. But the one thing I’ve learned in my time of doing, well, <em>this</em>, is that you can’t save everyone. You just can’t. So, you have to enjoy the moments where you save <em>someone</em>. Just enjoy this. And… let’s call Gohan.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s face lights up immediately. “YES! Let’s call Gohan!” She pulls the capsule out of her pocket and launches it on the ground. The ship pops out immediately and she races inside. “Come on slow poke! Gohan!”</p><p>Goku chuckles and boards the ship with her.</p>
<hr/><p>“Dad can you hand me the hydrospanner?” Bulma asks as she sticks her hand out from under the spacecraft she’s currently working on. Afraid that they may have to go rescue Goku and Chi-Chi at any moment, Bulma got to work immediately on building a ship from scratch.</p><p>“Yes, yes dear. Here you go.” Right as he places the tool in her hand, there’s a ringing at their communication center.</p><p>“Dad! Answer it!” she says as she rolls out from under the ship. “It must be them!”</p><p>Dr. Briefs leisurely rolls his chair over, so she manages to beat him to the call.</p><p>“Goku?! Chi-Chi?!” she yells in excitement as she hits the button and turns on the screen. “Guys?! Can you hear me?!”</p><p>After a few seconds, a picture comes into view.</p><p>“Bulma?! Bulma!” Chi-Chi cries when she sees her blue-haired friend on the screen.</p><p>“Hey! I can see you! Can you see me?!”</p><p>“Yes! Oh Bulma, I’m so happy to see you. I don’t know how much time we have so I’ll just ask, is Gohan nearby??”</p><p>“He’s not but do you see the blue button with a ‘2’ on it? You can push that one and talk to him. He was here yesterday wondering if we heard from you and I upgraded the phone I gave him so he can see your face. If I’m guessing, he’s training with Piccolo. He was definitely dressed for it,” she giggles.</p><p>“Oh Bulma, thank you so much. Is he okay? Is everyone okay?” Chi-Chi asks.</p><p>“Everyone is fine, Chi. We’re all safe and healthy and happy. Well, everyone that is except for our Saiyan <em>Prince</em>. You know he has got to be the most egotistical son of a bitch I’ve ever met.”</p><p>Goku playfully rolls his eyes at his friend. “As much as we’d love to talk about Vegeta right now, we’re gonna call Gohan. Okay?”</p><p>“Oh, right. Sorry guys. I’m so glad to see you, though. Thank Kami you’re both okay.”</p><p>“We’re fine Bulma. And we’re coming home as fast as we can. We’ll be in touch,” Goku says warmly before hitting the other button.</p><p>Chi-Chi takes a deep breath. Why is she nervous to speak to her own child? She sits in Goku’s lap and he squeezes her thigh gently as they wait for him to answer.</p><p>“Wait, Piccolo! My phone is ringing!” Gohan hollers before Piccolo fires his next training attack. Piccolo dissolves the ki in his hand and smiles at the demi-Saiyan’s excitement. He had a hunch today would be the day.</p><p>“Mom?! Dad?!” Gohan says as he taps the screen to turn on the phone. “Mom??”</p><p>“Gohan?! Gohan!!” Chi-Chi cries as tears fall from her eyes uncontrollably when she sees their child’s smiling face on the screen. Her face falls in her hands and Goku gently caresses her arm.</p><p>“Hey, buddy,” Goku says to their son as he continues to comfort his wife. “Training with Piccolo today?” he chuckles seeing the Namekian in the background.</p><p>“Yep. Uh, is Mom okay? She’s crying a lot,” Gohan observes.</p><p>“Oh, I’m fine baby. I just, Gohan I miss you so much,” she says touching the screen, desperately wishing she could feel his cheek. “I’m so sorry we’re not home yet honey.”</p><p>“Mom I’m fine. It’s been four days. I’m okay. Are you guys on your way home?”</p><p>Chi-Chi chokes up knowing that they’re not.</p><p>“Not quite, bud,” Goku says breaking the news. “But we’re working on it. There are some people that Frieza hurt that need our help.”</p><p>Gohan frowns but he trusts them. “Okay, Dad.”</p><p>“What’s going on with you, Gohan? Tell us everything,” Goku asks as Chi-Chi is trying to swallow her own tears.</p><p>“Well, I’m staying with Grandpa like Mom told me to. Hang on just a sec. I’ve got a list,” Gohan says as he dashes offscreen to grab his notebook.</p><p>“A list? That is your son, Son Chi-Chi,” Goku teases as he kisses her cheek.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/GcPFK7R">  </a>
</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with keeping a good list,” Chi-Chi retorts as she wipes under her eyes.</p><p>“Okay, first up…” Gohan rattles through his list with his parents: Secret passages he’s discovered at the castle, Bulma’s new habit of relentlessly sending him new gadgets – he assumes she’s trying to keep him distracted – training with Piccolo, and showing Dende around Earth a little bit. “Oh, Mom, one more thing. I saw Kira at the castle.”</p><p>Chi-Chi tenses up and Goku holds her hand knowing how much she’s wanted her relationship with her friends repaired.</p><p>“I’m not sure why but she told me to tell you that she loves you and she’s sorry. What’s that about?”</p><p>Another weight feels like it’s lifted off of the Ox Princess. “It’s nothing honey. But thank you for telling me. If you see her again, give her a big hug from me, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Mom.”</p><p>The Son family sits on the call for nearly an hour discussing the couple’s adventure since leaving Namek and Gohan’s tour guiding skills with Dende.</p><p>“I know they don’t have to eat, but I brought him to the castle and Dende ate almost as many chocolate chip cookies as I did,” Gohan giggles before sighing. The moment almost felt normal. “We’re gonna miss our trip to Adventure World again,” he says sadly.</p><p>Chi-Chi holds the screen with both hands trying to hold his face. “Gohan, the moment we’re home, we’re making that happen. I promise you. I’m so sorry baby. I’m so incredibly sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Mom. It’s really pretty cool that you’re saving the universe. I just wish I was with you guys.”</p><p>Chi-Chi shivers at that thought. The things they’ve seen she’d never want her son to witness.</p><p>Seeing that his wife is barely holding it together at this point, he speaks for both of them. “Gohan you’re exactly where you should be because you’re safe. And we’re getting home as fast as we can. We will call you in a day or so once we get to the next planet. Okay, son?”</p><p>“Okay, Dad.”</p><p>“We love you, Gohan. We’ll talk soon. Listen to your grandpa and Piccolo. The others… meh,” he jokes hoping to see a smile on his son’s face before they hang up.</p><p>Gohan giggles. Mission accomplished. “Love you, too. I’ve got this phone with me all the time.”</p><p>“Okay son. Bye.”</p><p>“Bye baby,” Chi-Chi manages to squeak out without sobbing before the screen goes dark. “Oh Goku,” she cries as she clings to her husband and weeps on his shoulder.</p><p>“I know baby,” he consoles as he caresses her back. “You’ll see him soon, hun. You’ll see him soon.”</p>
<hr/><p>The following day, Pek lands the ship on the outskirts of a village at their next destination: Yardrat.</p><p>“You got everything I gave you to barter?” Pek asks trying to make sure the Earthlings are ready for their next adventure.</p><p>“Yep, right here,” Chi-Chi says pointing to the sack on Goku’s shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t want to stick around for a bit? Get some rest?”</p><p>“Nah. My work here is done for now. I’m going home. Your little tirade put a hold on their plans to destroy my world so hopefully my family is still there. I’m going to find them.”</p><p>“We understand,” Goku says shaking Pek’s hand. “We couldn’t have done this without you, Pek.”</p><p>“I know, right?” he teases. “I’ll be in touch in a few days and let you know anything else I learn.”</p><p>Chi-Chi gives him a hug, sick of these tearful goodbyes.</p><p>“Ah, no tears for me. Not worth it. I promise. But when you get sick of him, give me a call,” he jests causing Goku to chuckle. “Now, boss man, listen to boss lady and I think you’ll survive,” he says as he walks back up the ramp to his ship. “We’ll talk soon.”</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi stand and wave as they watch their last new friend fly off into space.</p><p>“This has been the weirdest week of our lives,” Chi-Chi says as they start walking toward the village.</p><p>“Is it though?” he asks as he picks her up, thankful to be truly alone with her for a moment. “Because I remember one week when you were pregnant all you wanted to eat was peanut butter on pickles and you cried when you realized you put your sandals in the toaster and the bread in the closet.”</p><p>“Hey,” she slaps his chest. “You can’t make fun of me for the things I did while I was pregnant. Especially now that we know the kid I was baking in that oven wasn’t even completely human,” she says giving him a soft kiss. “I did have some weird cravings though,” she chuckles.</p><p>They look at each other with delicate expressions. Nothing has gone the way they thought it would and if they had their way, Gohan would be a big brother by now.</p><p>“Let’s get moving,” Goku suggests before Chi-Chi can be dismayed by their circumstances again.</p><p>After flying for a few miles, they come upon a city and land outside the gate. In a blink, they’re surrounded by a hoard of aliens that seemed to appear out of thin air, all with ki blasts ready to fire in their palms.</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi stand back-to-back with his hand reaching behind to shield her.</p><p>“We will not yield to Frieza without a fight!” a soldier yells stepping forward.</p><p>“What? Okay… We’re not here for Frieza,” Goku says of the misunderstanding. “Oh, I guess the armor is confusing. That was all I had to wear. We come in peace! I promise!” he says holding up a peace sign with his fingers.</p><p>“What proof is there of that?” the same soldier asks. “You even brought an enslaved female with you. Do you have any honor?”</p><p>At the soldier’s observation, Chi-Chi steps in front of Goku to display her freedom. “I’m not a slave. I assure you. But we understand why you think so. My name is Son Chi-Chi. This is my mate, Son Goku. And if you’re an enemy of Frieza’s, you are a friend of ours. He killed Frieza on Namek five days ago.”</p><p>Quiet falls around the ring of soldiers as their mouths drop. Are the rumors they’ve heard in transmissions the last few days true? Is Frieza indeed dead? And is the hero responsible actually standing in front of them?</p><p>Goku notices their tension ease and lowers his guard. “If you think that’s something, she killed his brother, Cooler.”</p><p>More stunned silence.</p><p>A stately Yardratian moves through the soldiers and approaches the warrior couple, clearly the leader. “You truly eliminated two of the three leaders of the Cold Empire?” he asks.</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi respond with humble nods.</p><p>“Are you also the ones responsible for destroying their chief bases?”</p><p>They nod again.</p><p>The Yardratian suddenly drops to his knee in respect, the other soldiers following suit.</p><p>Overwhelmed by the display, Chi-Chi takes Goku’s hand. Not being a fan of the hero worship, Goku moves to ask the elder to stand, but Chi-Chi squeezes his hand. This is clearly their custom and she fears insulting them if he interrupts them.</p><p>Their leader rises. “I am Bimari. And you, Son Goku and Son Chi-Chi, are most welcome on Yardrat.”</p>
<hr/><p>“I would like an update on my son,” Cold says as he enters the lab.</p><p>“Sire, the healing tank will only be able to restore so much of Lord Frieza. I believe we will have to provide him with artificial body parts,” the ship’s chief scientist updates the evil ruler.</p><p>“And what kind of timeline are we looking at?” Cold says as he observes the tank with regenerating pieces of his son.</p><p>“Months, my lord. I’ve never restored someone so powerful with so little to work with,” she replies.</p><p>“So be it. We won’t take action on Earth until my son has the satisfaction of destroying it himself. At least the destruction of our bases seems to have stopped,” he says taking a seat and rubbing his temple.</p><p>The scientist hands him a pill. “Here, sire. Take this. It will give you rest and relieve the tension.”</p><p>Cold waives her off. “I need to be completely alert in case the monkey shows his face again.”</p><p>“You also need to be refreshed and ready for the battle. This Saiyan will require all of your strength. This is a mild pain treatment. Take it,” the scientist says with a familiarity no others have with the king.</p><p>Cold takes the pill and begins to relax a bit more. “How long have we been working together now, Satsuke?” Cold asks.</p><p>“I’ve been on your team of scientists for nearly a century, my lord.”</p><p>“Would you consider us friends?”</p><p>Satsuke removes her glasses and gloves knowing that he now requires her full attention. “Why do you ask me this once a week, my lord? I am whatever you want me to be,” she says as she sits on the arm of his chair, caressing his chest. “I was sorry to learn of Lord Cooler’s death. Why didn’t you come to me?”</p><p>“I didn’t need to distract you. Your priority is restoring Frieza. He is now my only legitimate heir.”</p><p>“And that will be done. I promise. What is your plan once he’s whole again?”</p><p>Cold pulls her from the chair’s arm and into his lap. “We will storm Earth with the full weight of our army and make the Saiyan watch as we eviscerate his loved ones.”</p><p>Satsuke trails a finger down his horn and to his neck. “Then what, my king?” she asks with a crazed look of desire in her eyes.</p><p>Cold shifts the scientist so she’s straddling his lap. “Then, we’ll sell off the worthless inhabitants.”</p><p>“Mmm. What next?” she asks as she nibbles his ear.</p><p>Cold pulls her face back to show her a small ball of red ki on his fingertip with his hand in the shape of a gun. “Then, we’ll annihilate the planet so that only the blackness of space remains.”</p><p>“Can I fire the trigger?” she asks as she tugs on his thumb.</p><p>Cold growls and dissolves the ki. “You may fire anything you like.”</p>
<hr/><p>Goku and Chi-Chi stare in awe at the Yardratian civilization as they’re given a tour by Bimari and his wife, Avieta. The planet is far more sophisticated than they ever dreamed as well as heavily guarded. They see now why the Frieza Force hadn’t conquered. They were accustomed to conquering the physically weak and weak-willed. They would have their hands full with the inhabitants of this world.</p><p>“You two will be our guests,” Bimari informs them as he leads them to their home. “Make yourselves at home.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s mesmerized when she sees their home. “Oh, if Bulma could see this.” Their home is what sci-fi dreams are made of while also being warm and inviting. The home is decorated in calming blues, making one feel peacefully adrift at sea. Their furniture appears to all be functional while still being delicately handcrafted. Chi-Chi’s gaze follows Avieta as the homemaker walks toward their kitchen. A long, rectangular fountain separates their kitchen and living area and as she gets close, a pathway reveals itself as she walks over then just as quickly disappears once her path is complete.</p><p>“Your kitchen is amazing,” Chi-Chi breathes out as she follows her hostess across the fountain. “I haven’t cooked in so long. I fear I’m going to be out of practice, which is a problem when it comes to trying to keep him full,” she chuckles looking at her husband.</p><p>“Chi, you’ve never let me go hungry,” he winks but also seems… distracted.</p><p>Bimari observes the Saiyan and can’t help but feel there is something brewing underneath his cheerful exterior. “Goku, would you like to join me for a tour of our armory?”</p><p>“Oh, do it,” Avieta encourages. “It’s what Bimari is most proud of, other than me,” she giggles.</p><p>Goku looks at Chi-Chi for approval. He’s not really let her out of his sight yet aside from the moments they were separated at the bases and those moments almost cost him. Marking her soon is a must.</p><p>“I’m fine, honey,” she assures him. “You men go be men and I’ll admire this kitchen a little longer.”</p><p>The men venture out leaving the women to be women.</p><p>“Oh, it’s been so long since we’ve had company that wasn’t Yardratian,” Avieta says as she pours them each a glass of orange-colored tea. “I’ve not met anyone with hair in ages. Before Bimari, I was on a Frieza Force planet as a lady’s maid. That was ages ago now. Thankfully, my rulers were mostly kind. I loved playing with their daughter’s hair. I learned how to do so many things with it. You must let me play with yours and see if my skills are still second-to-none.”</p><p>Chi-Chi chuckles at the alien woman. She never considered having hair special. “That sounds like fun. Honestly, a little bit of girl time or something <em>normal </em>would be a welcomed change of pace.” She sips her tea. The flavor is odd. Not bad. Just odd. She was expecting it to taste like oranges since it was orange but then quickly remembered that doesn’t make any sense since they’re not on Earth. “May I ask how you managed to escape a force planet?”</p><p>Avieta taps on her mug debating how much of their secrets she should share. “Bimari,” Avieta responds plainly. “Some of our people were taken during a raid and our soldiers retrieved us. We were scattered across the universe, so it did them take months to locate all of us.”</p><p>“Just like that? Their planets are crawling with soldiers. You make it sound like it was simple.”</p><p>Avieta taps more. Perhaps after some more time she can tell of their soldiers’ unique abilities. But for now, she will keep their secrets guarded. “Yes. Just like that.”</p>
<hr/><p>Goku follows Bimari through a large stone building with weapons of all kinds lining the walls, many of them completely foreign to Goku. “These don’t look like anything I’ve ever seen before,” Goku says picking up two sticks that resemble nunchucks without the chain. “But I’m not really much with weapons. I’ve always preferred using my body and ki.”</p><p>“Ah but these <em>are</em> ki weapons,” Bimari says taking them in his hands. He creates an X over his chest before spearing them down to his sides. Now, the sticks glow at the end with dagger-shaped ki and he begins expertly wielding them. “We learned that ki wasn’t the most effective tool for incognito work. So, we developed weapons that allowed us to channel our ki without having to fire booming blasts. Those of us that have mastered ki don’t necessarily require the use of these tools, but our younger soldiers, this allows them more control,” he explains.</p><p>“Mastered ki? You mean to tell me you believe you know everything there is to know about ki energy?” Goku asks fascinated.</p><p>Bimari confirms with a nod. “I suppose you don’t know what you don’t know and that there could be more uses for our energy. But when it comes to warfare, I’m confident in saying I know everything there is to know. If I had the strength that resides inside you and my knowledge, I would’ve eliminated the Cold Empire decades ago.”</p><p>“That’s pretty incredible, Bimari. Maybe you can teach me a few things? I’m not done with the Cold Empire. I plan to end them,” Goku says with hardness on his face.</p><p>Bimari floats the weapons back to their place on the wall as if by magic. That is not a use for ki Goku had ever considered.</p><p>“Goku, forgive me if this is an unusual observation by someone you just met, but you seem troubled.”</p><p>Uncomfortable by Bimari’s observation, Goku turns away from the Yardratian’s focused gaze. “Well, we have had a pretty intense few days,” he says as he keeps walking down the wall of weapons.</p><p>“I’d imagine so. All of that can be traumatic. I know the things I saw when dealing with the Frieza Force scarred me. Had trouble sleeping for months. How long do you plan to be on Yardrat?” he asks as he looks for an opportunity to touch the Saiyan warrior knowing that if he can just get a hand on him, he can see what’s under the surface.</p><p>“Just long enough to regain our element of surprise. Although… I’d like to leave Chi-Chi here while I finish this, if that’s okay with you,” Goku says quietly as if concerned she might hear him.</p><p>Bimari gives him a puzzled look. “Of course, she’s welcomed here as long as you need. But she killed Cooler. Surely, she can handle herself?”</p><p>“You’re a soldier, right?”</p><p>“All my life.”</p><p>“Chi-Chi is the strongest woman I’ve ever met. But you and I both know when I go back out there, they will exploit every weakness I have. She won’t be happy about staying behind, but I can’t risk it.”</p><p>Bimari understands all too well.</p><p>“I would send her home, but I can’t be sure she’d make it there safely. We can at least communicate with our son now. But she’s going crazy being away from him. I know it’s killing her. It’s killing me, too. But this is for <em>them</em>,” he says more angrily than intended.</p><p>Bimari catches Goku’s underlying hostility. “It’s unfair that making the universe a better place rests on your shoulders,” he says putting a hand on Goku’s arm. In an instant, Bimari sees flashes of Goku’s time since arriving to Namek: his son’s mangled neck, his wife’s battered body, his friends being tortured and killed right in front of him, his wife’s murder, and their subsequent encounters with the poor souls enslaved by the Cold Empire, but most notable… the young warrior’s transformation to Super Saiyan. A cold chill runs through his body and he yanks his hand away.</p><p>Goku looks at him confused. “You okay, Bimari? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”</p><p>“Sorry, Goku. Just caught a chill. But as I was saying, while you do have a massive battle before you, don’t forget to let others carry the burden with you. We’re here to help,” Bimari advises. “Why don’t we join the ladies for dinner. We’re having a feast prepared to welcome you and you can meet some of our soldiers.”</p><p>“Food sounds great. I can’t wait to eat anything that wasn’t from one of the bases,” Goku chuckles as they exit the building.</p><p>“I can imagine. And don’t worry, we are familiar with the Saiyan appetite so eat as much as you like,” Bimari says with a smile on his face as he searches for a way to tell his new Saiyan friend that he’s a ticking time bomb.</p>
<hr/><p>“Wow, that is quite the tale,” Avieta says as the group of soldiers finishes their dinner in the large dining hall of Bimari and Avieta’s home, her mouth the only one not currently stuffed to the brim with food. “And what did this ‘Frodo’ do next?”</p><p>“Ah, I don’t wanna spoil the ending for you, Avieta,” Goku chuckles. “You guys will just have to come to Earth and watch it. Gohan prefers the books but I’m not much for reading. Also, he gets annoyed when I say they could’ve taken the eagles closer to Mordor and that I sound like ‘such a movie watcher’ when I say that.”</p><p>Chi-Chi playfully rolls her eyes but is adoring her husband’s liveliness right now. This is the closest to himself she’s seen him be probably since Raditz showed up. The only thing that would make it perfect is if Gohan were actually with them. “Just tell them the ending Goku,” she says pointing to him with her fork. “I’m not sure how soon we’ll have a Lord of the Rings watch party with our Yardratian friends and I bet by the time we can make that happen they’ll have forgotten the ending.”</p><p>“Aw okay. Well, Frodo and Sam do end up making it into the volcano and destroying the ring. But not before Frodo’s finger gets bitten off by Gollum.”</p><p>“The skinny, creepy guy, right?” Avieta asks absolutely enthralled by the story.</p><p>“Right. The skinny, creepy guy that wants the ring. But he dies happy because he dies with the ring. It’s a whole thing.”</p><p>“And these are stories that you watch?” a soldier asks from the other end of the table.</p><p>“Mhm. It’s amazing that for all of your tech you don’t have movies.”</p><p>“We obviously have cameras. We have always used them for surveillance. But we never thought they could also be used for entertainment. Bimari,” Avieta says pointing <em>her</em> fork at her husband at the other end of the table, “I’m writing that down.”</p><p>“A great idea, dear. Now, Goku, Chi-Chi. I know you want to lay low for a bit. Recover and make plans for your next attack, but I really must insist that you stay for our upcoming festival.”</p><p>“Festival?” Chi-Chi asks as she takes a sip of their finest Yardratian wine – well what she’s telling herself is wine.</p><p>“Yes. Our annual harvest celebration is coming up soon. It’s centuries old tradition and a little over two months away actually,” Avie explains. “It’s the one night a year where all three of our moons are in alignment and light up the sky.”</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi freeze in place, a drink in his hand and her fork in her mouth as they stare at their hostess.</p><p>“Three… <em>moons</em>…?” Chi-Chi asks swallowing her bite.</p><p>“Yes,” she confirms.</p><p>Goku accidentally squeezes his glass too tightly and the glass breaks in his hand.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Avieta,” Chi-Chi apologizes for her husband as she wipes his lap and the table. “I hope that glass wasn’t special,” she says knowing that crystal was clearly a luxury item.</p><p>“Think nothing of it. Is your hand alright, Goku?” Avieta asks as she retrieves another glass and more towels.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Sorry Avieta. Still don’t know my own strength sometimes,” he chuckles nervously.</p><p>After drying off her husband, Chi-Chi looks at Goku as discretely as possible, desperately wishing they were bonded right now so she could say, *We gotta get off this planet before then.*</p><p>Goku, however, takes his hand and rubs Chi-Chi’s thigh <em>discretely</em> under the table, desperately wishing they were bonded right now so he could say, *<em>Mine</em>.*</p><p>After the dinner guests leave, Avieta helps the couple settle in for the night, giving them clothes and essential items for their stay.</p><p>“We’re the worst guests,” Chi-Chi says taking a stack of towels from Avieta’s arms. “Staying in your home and bringing only the clothes on our backs and some Frieza Force gear.”</p><p>Avieta concluded earlier in the day that Chi-Chi’s quite the homemaker herself and uncomfortable with feeling like an imposition. “Chi-Chi, please listen to me. I’m sure you’ve taken care of everyone else for as long as you can remember, right?”</p><p>Chi-Chi nods slowly feeling as if this woman is peering into her soul.</p><p>“What you and your husband did was remarkable. Please let us honor your heroism by taking care of <em>you</em> for a moment. Please.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Chi-Chi tries to relinquish this feeling of being a burden and nods politely at the wise Yardratian woman. “Thank you. Truly.”</p><p>After telling Avieta good night, Chi-Chi closes the door to their room.</p><p>“Chi? Did you see what they gave us to wear?” Goku says holding up a white shirt with an accordion for a neckline.</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>“Why are you surprised?” she giggles. “You saw what they were wearing. That collar does look itchy, though.”</p><p>Goku tugs her to himself by her wrist. “Well, tonight you don’t have to wear anything,” he says as he slides the robe off that Avieta spared her, revealing her naked body. </p><p>“Goku, what are you doing?” she moans as his hands trace the sides of her body.</p><p>“I’m touching my wife,” he says in that possessive way he gets.</p><p>“We cannot do that here. We will destroy their home.”</p><p>“I can’t wait any longer Chi. I miss feeling you in my head. I miss the way you taste. I miss being inside of you. You’re mine. And I’m taking you back.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s knees weaken and he holds her by the elbows before tossing her gently on their bed and climbing on top of her.</p><p>“Goku, there’s no way you can be quiet and gentle,” she whispers against his lips.</p><p>“I can be quiet. You hate it when I’m gentle.” Goku begins a trail of kisses down her body, pausing to notice every detail and frowning when he finds cuts and bruises from their fights in the preceding days. “Your surgery scar is gone,” he says kissing her stomach.</p><p>“Yeah,” she says running her fingers through his hair. “Senzu took care of that. But then she suddenly squirms away from him. “Goku. No.”</p><p>He looks at her confused. “Why won’t you let me touch you? You’ve barely let me put my hands on you since we left Namek. What’s going on?”</p><p>
  <em>“You, and like many others before you, are simply viewed in this galaxy as a commodity. Once I can finally get this bond broken, I’ll put you in the healing tank, you’ll be good as new and sold to one of the dealers. A pretty crossbreeder like yourself will fetch a nice price.”</em>
</p><p>Chi-Chi quickly tries to shake away the memory. It was true, Chi-Chi hadn’t been open to affection aside from hugs and kisses, but they had agreed that they definitely shouldn’t have sex while on the ship since every person on board would hear them. They were also using every spare minute to rest and really didn’t even have the energy. Not to mention the new strength he had. But now that they weren’t on high alert, they were both clean and well-fed, she was running out of excuses ways to keep the truth from him. The truth that she felt completely violated and emasculated after what happened to her on Namek. “I just don’t feel… Just not now, okay?”</p><p>Goku’s lust suddenly shifts to love when he sees something’s off, but he decides not to pry. She always comes to him when she’s ready. He pulls her close and rests his head on her chest, staring at the wall as Chi-Chi caresses the hair behind his ear. “You died,” he says plainly.</p><p>She gives him a soft giggle. “So did you.”</p><p>His grip on her tightens. “Chi, it’s not funny. I can’t believe I let that happen to you. I failed you. I said on our honeymoon I was a failure as your husband if you were in danger and you were taken out of my hands and killed. <em>I failed you</em>.”</p><p>Chi-Chi sits up and pulls him up with her. “Goku, I’m not angry with you. Surely you know that, right? What happened was not your fault. Not even close.”</p><p>“Of course, it was!” he snaps making her jump slightly. “I’m sorry. I just mean… Chi-Chi, all of this is my fault. Let’s just look at Namek for a second and not even think about Raditz or Vegeta. I sent my wife and my child and my friends to a planet millions of miles away without me. How could I have ever been so dumb? What the fuck was I thinking?”</p><p>Chi-Chi sits quietly. Goku doesn’t share his thoughts and feelings often. She’s learned now that when he does, she needs to let him get it all out.</p><p>“Chi, when I found you… Chi-Chi I’m so sorry. I’m <em>so</em> sorry,” he begins crying as he pulls her close and cradles her. “And now we’re still out here, millions of miles away from Gohan. You almost died twice at the last base. How did it get so fucked up Chi-Chi?”</p><p>Her own tears gather in her eyes as she lets her husband process. “I don’t know, honey. I don’t. But we’re all alive and healthy. Our son is safe. Your friends will be wished back soon. Goku, all things considered, we’re doing okay.”</p><p>
  <em>*GOKU! GOKU! FIND GOHAN THE MOMENT YOU LAND! THEY BROKE HIS NECK! HE’S ALMO-*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*CHI-CHI?! CHI-CHI?! TALK TO ME!*</em>
</p><p>The memory flashes in Goku’s brain and he begins to tremble with her in his arms. He quickly tosses her aside and stands away from her holding his head.</p><p>“Goku?! Goku! Talk to me!” she says frantically throwing on her robe and running to him, but he puts his hand out.</p><p>“Get back!”</p><p>“NO! You will not do this alone!” Chi-Chi launches herself at him and wraps her legs around his waist and clings to him. “Son Goku! Look at me right now!” she demands.</p><p>Goku keeps holding his head as if trying desperately to keep it from splitting in two. Chi-Chi jumps off of him as heat begins radiating from his body and his aura flashes a hazy gold around him.</p><p>“GOKU!”</p><p>Suddenly, Bimari appears right behind Goku and says something in his native language. In seconds, Goku’s ki and appearance return to normal and the Saiyan falls to the floor in a deep sleep.</p><p>“Wha-What did you do to him??” Chi-Chi asks unsure if she should be angry or thankful.</p><p>“Don’t worry. He’s only asleep,” Bimari says as he drags Goku to the bed.</p><p>Avieta walks in after the disturbance has died down. “Are you okay, Chi-Chi?” she asks with kind eyes.</p><p>“I… I’m fine. I don’t understand. How did you get him to sleep? And where did you come from? What’s going on?” she asks as she hugs her robe tightly.</p><p>Bimari looks at Goku one more time and places a hand over his ki. “I think he’s down for the night. Chi, join us for some tea? I think we should talk.”</p><p>Chi-Chi sits down beside her husband and brushes loose strands of hair off of his forehead. “Tea sounds good.”</p>
<hr/><p>“What do you mean you ‘peered’ in Goku’s mind? Did he give you permission?” Chi-Chi asks perturbed.</p><p>“I’m sorry but no. I don’t take chances with the safety of my people and with someone as powerful as your husband I didn’t have a choice. I could tell he was quite troubled, but I wasn’t sure how deeply.”</p><p>Chi-Chi paces in their kitchen. She can’t really make enemies while stranded on an alien planet and she can’t really blame him for needing proof that they <em>were </em>in fact who they said they were. They’ve been here less than a day and they’ve already caused quite the scene. Besides, even Goku is able to read people’s minds and he has been known to do that without permission. She senses no malice from the Yardratian couple and is in short supply of friends. So, she puts her faith in them praying they won’t fail her. “I’m worried about him,” she admits. “Ever since he turned Super Saiyan he’s not been completely himself.”</p><p>“Anything specific you can share?” Bimari asks looking for an example.</p><p>
  <em>“Goku! I just loaded the last few prisoners! Let’s go!” Chi-Chi says in her scouter as she runs down the ramp to wait for her husband. “Goku come on! What are you still doing?!” With no response, Chi-Chi pins his ki and races to find him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She dashes down the hallways of the ship until she stumbles upon… “Goku?” she whispers in horror at what she finds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before her eyes lay a trail of soldiers, none living, with brutal blows to their torso or face. At the end of the path her husband has his hand around the neck of the last shoulder saying something too lowly for her to hear. She shudders when she hears a crack before he tosses the body to the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s killed dozens, if not hundreds, of soldiers now as they’ve blown up bases when they leave, and she’s accepted it. This is war. But for him to kill these so… intimately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku turns his head slowly to the left to reveal solid white eyes that quickly take on their normal hue when his bride comes into focus. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unable to speak, Chi-Chi turns to return to the ship debating whether she wants him to follow her or not.</em>
</p><p>Avieta, a nervous tapper, taps her foot waiting for Bimari to break the silence after Chi-Chi’s done sharing the disturbing memory.</p><p>“I didn’t know many Saiyans, Chi-Chi. The ones I did know, however, I must warn you, were not like your husband. Saiyans, historically, were known for their calloused and cold treatment of anyone they conquered. I fear what’s awakening in your husband might be… <em>nature</em>.”</p><p>After taking a moment to process what he just said, Chi-Chi narrows her eyes at her host. “Are you suggesting my husband is turning into a monster?”</p><p>Refilling his mug, Bimari shakes his head. “Not exactly. This is a fascinating study on the universe-old debate of nature versus nurture. Your husband was not raised the way most Saiyans were. He was raised to be gentle but fight when necessary – <em>nurture</em>.  However, I can see that he also craves a fight – <em>nature.</em>”</p><p>Chi-Chi considers his words as Avieta puts more snacks out in front of her, food being her love language. “Goku did say that his grandfather told him his nature changed when he hit his head as a child. After his brother showed up, he explained that the hit to his head essentially undid his Saiyan… well the word isn’t programming but I’m not sure what you would call it.”</p><p>“<em>Nature</em>,” Bimari insists. “The brain and mind are a tricky thing to navigate. His injury must have been like hitting a reset button.”</p><p>“But you think his transformation is his true nature awakening?” Chi-Chi says looking down the hallway to the room where her husband is sleeping, connecting the dots.</p><p>“I think that the choices that Goku makes are his character. We’re all in control of our destinies. But I think he may now have to fight a little bit harder for who he wants to be and if he doesn’t act quickly, it will probably be more difficult, and he may be a danger to himself and others.”</p><p>Chi-Chi looks at him concerned and grips her robe tight above her chest. “We’ve been here less than a day. How can you develop these theories already?”</p><p>“There’s a reason that Bimari is the leader of our people,” Avieta interjects. “Bimari is not just a soldier. He is also a healer. But not a physician of the body. A physician of the mind.”</p><p>What does that mean? Like a therapist? “I’m not sure I’m following,” Chi-Chi says trying to understand their ways.</p><p>“Yardratians are a unique species, especially in our ki abilities,” Avieta explains. “For us, ki sensing and manipulation isn’t something that has to be taught like most races. It is a quality we are born with. But having the ability and using the ability are two very different things. Our people learned long ago that a mind healer was a crucial role in our society. Our abilities with the wrong person, or simply the right person but on a bad day, can be detrimental. So, being our most skilled ki master, Bimari has taken on the role and burden of mind healer.” Avieta pauses to allow the Earthling a chance to ask questions and refills their tea mugs again. After setting the kettle down and receiving no questions, she places a warm hand on Chi-Chi’s. “Bimari has seen much, the same as you two. He only wants to help. I promise.”</p><p>Chi-Chi plucks one more treat and nervously munches at it while processing. “Alright. I’ll speak to Goku tomorrow.”</p><p>They exchange “good nights” again and she returns to her room pleased to see Goku still sleeping soundly with one leg out of the covers. She slides in next to him and kisses his cheek before laying her head on his chest. “Rest well, husband.”</p>
<hr/><p>Chi-Chi stirs when she feels a wandering hand on her body. It’s Goku’s but he’s not touching her the way he usually does when he wants to initiate intimacy.</p><p>“Goku, not now. I’m too tired,” she yawns, half-awake and half-asleep. “We’ll wake up Gohan.”</p><p>But his hands keep pawing at her. She’s startled by what she sees when she rolls over then remembers they are not at home and her child is not a sleeping toddler the way he was in her dream. Goku’s eyes are white as his hair flickers from black to gold. “Goku?”</p><p>In an instant, Chi-Chi is thrown against the wall of their room. “Goku! What are you doing?!” she screams moving against his next attack but he’s too fast. He picks her up by the throat and pins her to the wall. ‘He’s asleep!’ Chi-Chi panics as she claws at his hand. “Goku! Wake up!” Chi-Chi begs as she’s tossed about the room by her husband before he pins her to the bed.</p><p>“Go..ku…” she coughs as she slaps at his body and face unable to move from underneath him. He takes her throat again and begins to squeeze slowly.</p><p>“You’re going to pay, Frieza,” the Saiyan growls.</p><p>“Go… ku…” she sputters as her eyes roll back in her head.</p><p>“You’ll answer for everything you’ve done!” Just as he grips for the kill, Goku snaps when he senses Chi-Chi’s weakened ki. He jolts awake as his hair falls to black and his eyes return to normal.</p><p>“CHI-CHI!” he screams. “Chi-Chi! Wake up! Chi-Chi!” he says tapping her face gently.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Bimari appears and tackles Goku. The two tumble through the wall of the home.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Goku asks dodging Bimari’s attacks.</p><p>“Protecting <em>your</em> wife!”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to! I was asleep! I don’t know what happened, but I have to help her! Her ki is weak! Get out of my way!” Goku says catching Bimari’s attack and hurdling him the opposite direction. He races back to his wife through the hole in the home to find Avieta frantically transferring ki to her guest.</p><p>“NO! You stay away from her!” Avieta yells moving between Goku and the battered woman on the bed.</p><p>Every ounce of color drains from Goku’s face when he sees his wife. The last time she looked like that it was the result of Ginyu. Now, his own hands had done it. Her throat… that bruise… But he can hate himself later. Now, she needs help. “Please, do you have a doctor? A hospital?” he asks desperately wishing he had a senzu.</p><p>Bimari walks through the rubble and picks up the Earthling woman from the bed. “Of course we do, but you need to stay away from her.”</p><p>Goku growls and moves in front of him. “That’s my wife. I’m not letting you take her somewhere without me.”</p><p>“Goku. You just attacked her. I am taking her <em>anywhere</em> you aren’t,” Bimari says protectively as tempers run high.</p><p>Bimari’s words hit Goku like a ton of bricks. He did. He did just attack his wife, unknowingly or not. She probably wouldn’t even want to see him when she wakes up, anyway. Goku steps aside and Bimari and Avieta leave with Chi-Chi for medical attention.</p><p>“We never should’ve left them alone after his episode earlier,” Goku hears Bimari say as they fly off.</p><p>With his hand rubbing his face, Goku sits down on the foot of the bed. “Episode..?” he questions. “What happened?”</p>
<hr/><p>Goku paces outside of the Yardratian city’s medical facility focused on Chi-Chi’s ki. It’s stable and stronger, but not as strong as he would like.</p><p>“Ahem,” a throat clears behind him.</p><p>Bimari.</p><p>“She’s fine Goku. Or at least she will be.”</p><p>Goku exhales a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”</p><p>Bimari takes a few steps forward. “You don’t have any control, do you?” he asks as bluntly as possible.</p><p>“Bimari, I was having a nightmare. It only happened because I thought she was Frieza.”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean. Your transformation. You can’t control it. It’s controlling you. While you’re awake and obviously while you’re asleep.”</p><p>Goku filters through his memories of his time since arriving on Yardrat. He didn’t tell them about his transformation. Did Chi-Chi? He wants to know how he knows but that’s not what’s important right now. “I don’t,” he admits for the first time out loud.</p><p>Comforted by the warrior’s humility, Bimari takes another step forward. “I’m sorry about earlier. But manners were a luxury we couldn’t afford at the time.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry. You were right to handle it the way you did. It’s what I would’ve done. Honestly… thanks.”</p><p>Bimari nods. “Goku, if you don’t get a handle on this, it will take you. You understand that right? How serious it is? I can feel the storm you’re carrying. Up until now, you’ve directed your rage at your enemies.”</p><p>Goku looks up to the fourth floor window where he knows his wife is resting on the other side. “I don’t think I knew just how bad it was until tonight. For the most part, when I have <em>episodes</em>,” he says using the soldier’s own word, “I haven’t really remembered them in full. But, I think that’s because I didn’t want to remember.”</p><p>Bimari sees this coping mechanism quite often from his soldiers when they return from particularly gruesome warfare. But he also detects there’s something else the Saiyan isn’t saying. “And?”</p><p>“And what?”</p><p>“Why do you think you don’t want to remember?”</p><p>
  <em>After slaughtering the soldiers that dared to stand in his way, Goku winced when a blast fired by the last soldier grazed his arm. He marched to him, using his finger to block every blast the soldier sent as he ran backwards away from the enraged Saiyan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Backing him against the wall, Goku picked up the Frieza Force soldier by the throat and lifted him off the ground. “Just know, when I kill you, it’s going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me.” </em>
</p><p>Goku looks away from Bimari in shame, but he knows… <em>he knows</em> if he doesn’t do something about this soon, he’s going to lose everything he holds dear. “Because I don’t want to think about how much I enjoyed it.”</p><p>“Enjoyed what?” Bimari asks forcing Goku to say it out loud.</p><p>“Killing.”</p><p>The word echoes in the silence between them and Bimari’s theory on Goku’s nature is becoming more confirmed with each new revelation. “I’d like to help you Goku. If you’ll let me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I published chapters 12 and 13 at the same time. Consider them a set. Tick Tock. Something that was really important for me to cover was how the trauma would impact them separately and as a couple. You see them go through so much in canon and Chi-Chi, bless her heart, is given very few moments to be devastated. And I've put her through even more. To show her breaking the cycle of being a damsel, I wanted to give her a moment. Cooler is one of my favorite villains and it gave me immense pleasure to let her kill him. </p><p>I always hated how the moment in canon was treated where Goku accidentally taps her through their home. It wasn't funny. I do understand it was an accident and I believe as a spouse I would bestow a lot of grace on my husband in that situation. But if you needed to show his strength, have him break a chair, not his wife. And it *always* drives me wild when I see fandom say "well she didn't argue much after that." I can't believe how often I see that comment. I wanted to handle it differently so I took a different route. </p><p>Art: Goku and Chi-Chi seeing Gohan was drawn by @rutisfree on Twitter and Yardrat Chi-Chi is by @snowprince999 on Twitter. They are both incredibly talented. </p><p> </p><p>As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later, Chi-Chi blinks her eyes open and works to focus on the ceiling tiles above her head. Unrecognizing her surroundings, she panics and opens her mouth to call for her husband.</p><p>“Whoa, calm down. Everything’s fine, Chi-Chi. Just don’t try to speak. Your vocal cords are damaged. But I got you something to write with,” Avieta says handing her a tablet that she can scribble on.</p><p>“Where’s Goku?” Chi-Chi writes first.</p><p>“He’s with Bimari. They’re not in the city right now.”</p><p>Chi-Chi closes her eyes and feels for his ki but Avieta taps her arm.</p><p>“You won’t be able to feel him, honey. But he left you this note.”</p><p>Taking the note from her new friend, Chi-Chi immediately recognizes the messy handwriting as her husband’s.</p><p>
  <em>Chi,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know what to say other than I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Chi-Chi. I can’t believe I hurt you. I was worried I would scare you when you woke up, so that’s why I’m not there. But I’m close. I promise. I went somewhere with Bimari. This whole Super Saiyan thing is more complicated than we thought. I’ve got to get control babe. Or last night will happen again. Bimari is giving me a report on you every day and I’ve got my eye on your ki every second. He told me you were trying to sleep talk a bit and I told him that was normal, especially if you were sleep yelling at me. I love you, Chi. I love you with everything I am. I’m going to get a handle on this. I will always do whatever I have to do to protect you and Gohan. I hope you forgive me, and I hope you’ll let me see you soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Goku</em>
</p><p>Chi-Chi keeps her eyes focused on the paper and gently caresses the words with her fingertips as her eyes water.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Avieta asks knowing her friend is hurting inside out.</p><p>Chi-Chi gives her a sad nod. She has no idea how she’ll manage without a voice. She takes the tablet again and writes another question. “How long until I can speak?”</p><p>“A couple of weeks, dear. The bruising is already going away which is great. But I have a feeling this isn’t going to be very fun for you.”</p><p>Chi-Chi shakes her head “no” before writing something else. “I need to get a message to my son.”</p><p>“Goku spoke with him before he and Bimari left. He didn’t want him to worry for not hearing from either of you. He left the ship right here, along with these.”</p><p>Chi-Chi rolls her head over to see the capsuled ship and a vase of flowers on an end table next to her bed. Apparently “get well” flowers are universal. She sighs in the bed, frustrated that Yardratians don’t have more efficient methods of healing, however, neither does Earth aside from Senzus and those aren’t exactly common. She cringes when she recalls the twisted methods used by the Cold Army to accelerate healing, so, she will heal naturally this time.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Again!” Bimari yells at the Saiyan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut the fuck up!” Kakarot roars back, firing blasts at the Yardratian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want to be free of these chains?! Keep pushing!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am going to end you!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are welcome to try!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t do it!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will have to if you want to see your family again!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She will never want to see me again! Did you see what I did to her?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How many times do I have to show you the letter?” Bimari says reminding the feral Saiyan of the letter she sent with him. “She forgives you, Kakarot! She knows you would never harm her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Every terrible fucking thing that has happened to her and my son has been MY fault! We’re out here because of me! She’s still in that fucking hospital bed because of me! They attacked Gohan because of me! Krillin died because of me! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF ME!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kakarot’s energy soars out of control, forcing Bimari out of his mind.</em>
</p><p>In reality, Bimari comes out of meditation and tries to find a way back in but Goku has put up too many barriers. “Goku, don’t do this. You’ve gotta fight. This is a battle you have to win.”</p><p>Bimari had taken Goku to a training facility outside of the city with a room designed to… contain those who are a danger to themselves or others with their own ki. A week had passed since the incident with Chi-Chi and Goku was no closer to having control. Bimari struggled to pull him out for real rest which was resulting in particularly hostile training sessions.</p><p>Having been granted access to Goku’s mind, Bimari learned more about the complexities of the Saiyan’s background and his inner struggle with his Saiyan nature and his Earthling upbringing. While Goku could not transform into Super Saiyan at-will, the enraged Kakarot in his mind could not seem to find any rest or <em>un</em>transform from Super Saiyan.</p><p>Bimari warned Goku from the beginning that this would be a painful but necessary journey. One doesn’t live the life he’s lived or experience the intense physical and emotional transformations he has and remain intact without facing harsh realities. He also spent time doing much research on the Saiyan race, hoping to find any piece of information that might help. There were myths and legends of Super Saiyans, but the tales usually didn’t end well for the transformed soldier, many of them going mad because of the constant battle that raged within post-transformation. Most of the tales read as children’s stories, however. There was no record of a Super Saiyan in recent history.</p><p>He theorized that Saiyans evolved over time to be naturally ruthless and evil, keeping rage always at the surface, simply eliminating the need for the transformation or making it much easier on them should the “legendary Super Saiyan” ever emerge among them again. Goku, however, was not evil, putting him at war with his own biology.</p><p>Keeping an eye on a meditating Goku, Bimari reads more and more Saiyan history while heating up some tea. “Wait, what’s this?” he asks when he stumbles upon a new passage. He speedreads before slamming the book shut. “That’s it.”</p><p>Sensing Goku’s energy is calming, Bimari centers and knocks on the door of the Saiyan’s mind, praying for reentry.</p><p>
  <em>Kakarot stomps around and huffs when he sees Bimari emerge. “I told you, I can’t do it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe we should try something new. If you’ll come out, I’d like to show you something.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m hungry anyway so fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s the first healthy choice you’ve made since we started. So, progress.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Two weeks since the incident, Chi-Chi is finally getting around and using her voice again. While Goku partakes in his own training, Bimari also recommended a mind healing regiment for Chi-Chi. When he explored her thoughts, he saw how much trauma she had experienced over the last fifteen months and was amazed by the young woman’s resiliency, but also knew she was almost as troubled as her husband, also making her a ticking timebomb. He feared the worst for her should her soul succumb to the dark thoughts that plagued her mind.</p><p>
  <em>“Chi-Chi, surely you don’t truly believe those things about yourself,” Bimari says as he and Chi-Chi walk alongside the small pond outside their peaceful community. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His question catches her off-guard. She knows she signed up for this and gave him permission to violate her privacy by exploring her mind the way he did Goku’s, but she never expected such a bold question. “Bimari, it’s… complicated,” she admits. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not though, Chi-Chi. You cannot allow yourself to be undone by the taunts of scum that don’t even deserve to breathe the same air as you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not just their words that’s getting to me. It’s my weakness. I was so weak, Bimari.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He seats them on a bench and collects a handful of wildflowers to treat Avieta later. “Chi-Chi, before your husband’s brother showed up, did you ever think you would see a threat like this in your lifetime?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. I can’t say that I ever saw this coming. I wouldn’t classify our lives as ‘normal’ per se. But if you had told me a year and a half ago that I would be separated from my child on a foreign planet married to a man who’s not even human? Well, call a coroner because I would’ve died laughing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bimari snickers but this is a serious topic. He’s certain she’s never had the opportunity to process the drastic curveballs thrown their way. For the last eighteen months, her life has been one disaster after another. To wake up one morning thinking your life would go one way and then to never sleep in your own home with your family whole and well under the same roof again, well, that will take a toll on a person. “My point, Chi-Chi, is there’s expecting for the unexpected, but you can’t prepare for a situation you didn’t know was possible. You’re being harder on yourself than you ever should have been.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Creatures that resemble Earth’s ducks swim in the pond. One disappears under the water and returns to the surface with a wiggling trappa, what they call fish. Chi-Chi observes them and thinks to herself that whoever created the universe truly used a template. Eyes fixed forward, she refuses to make eye contact with the Yardratian healer, fearing that if she does a tear will fall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bimari follows her gaze to the drawohs, as the duck-like creatures are known on Yardrat, and they watch in silence when the birds suddenly begin ruthlessly, but quickly sharing the trappa amongst themselves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi’s eyes widen as she sympathizes with the helpless trappa. That was more graphic than she ever expected but such is life. If she’s learned anything by now, the universe is eat or be eaten. </em>
</p><p><em>“Unlike that poor trappa, you got a second chance,” Bimari says breaking her thoughts. “What happened to you doesn’t define you. The choices you make after </em>do<em>. So, choose wisely. Fight the darkness, Chi-Chi.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Goku and I just spent weeks fighting the universe’s darkness and we’re not done yet,” she responds plainly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bimari shakes his head. “Not the darkness out there. The darkness in here,” he says pointing to her chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi knows of what he speaks, but she’s not ready to admit it out loud. Having been so focused and worried about Goku and Gohan, she hasn’t had the luxury of worrying about herself. So, for now, she simply acknowledges with a nod. </em>
</p><p>Finding a quiet place outside the city and armed with a basket of goodies and a blanket from Avieta, Chi-Chi decides she’s ready to try and tackle her demons. Two more weeks have passed since that conversation with Bimari. She can’t believe it’s been a month since she’s seen her husband in the flesh. She still has moments where she’s furious with him for suppressing his ki from her, even going so far as to think he’s left the planet. But no. He wouldn’t leave her there.</p><p>She steadies her heart and begins completely emptying her mind, waiting patiently for the first attack from her own subconscious.</p><p>Minutes pass of nothing but empty thoughts and the feeling of the wind on her skin. But then…</p><p>
  <em>You’re just a whore Chi-Chi. That’s all you’re good for. </em>
</p><p>Chi-Chi shivers at the voice in her head but tries to cling to what Bimari told her: “That voice belongs to you. You are it’s keeper. You control it. It doesn’t work the other way around.” So, she takes a calming breath and puts up her mental defenses. However, they quickly fall when she decides she just isn’t ready. She lies to herself, though, telling herself that right now isn’t about her. She can deal with this later. She should be focused on Goku and Gohan.</p><p>She folds her blanket, grabs her basket and uncapsules the ship to call her son instead.</p><hr/><p>A week later, Goku tosses and turns in his sleep, unable to find any semblance of peaceful rest.</p><p>“Ah!” he yells bolting up from his bed.</p><p>Seconds later, the door to the training room opens with Bimari entering. He immediately recognizes the look on Goku’s face. “Another nightmare?”</p><p>Goku nods.</p><p>“Did you see him?”</p><p>“Well, I got a better look this time, and call me crazy but I think he’s looking for me, too.”</p><p>“Well, that’s the way it’s supposed to work. What did he look like?”</p><p>“Red fur and a tail. Just like you said.”</p><p>Bimari nods. “Progress. But I’d like to try one other thing with you today.”</p><p>Goku braces for this next idea from Bimari.</p><p>“Everything in life is about balance Goku. You are Kakarot and Kakarot is you. For some reason, you’ve compartmentalized these aspects of who you are. And today, instead of you trying to go Super Saiyan out here before we try to help you untransform Kakarot, I think we need to do these things in tandem.”</p><p>“You mean, while I try to power up out here, you want me to also try to <em>un</em>power up in here?” he asks pointing to his mind.</p><p>“Precisely. What we’ve been trying to do is have these two parts of you work separately. Keeping them siloed. I should’ve seen it before. You will draw from him and he will draw from you. And then maybe, finally, you’ll accept yourself for who you are.”</p><p>“A killer?”</p><p>“A Saiyan.”</p><hr/><p>Hours of Goku and Kakarot trying to work together exhausted Bimari, but he left the training center more encouraged than he ever had.</p><p>“How’s our Earthling?” he asks as he greets his wife after a long day.</p><p>“She’s already in bed. She trained all day. She didn’t answer me when I asked if she meditated,” Avieta says as she warms her husband’s plate.</p><p>Bimari kisses her cheek and sits down to his dinner.</p><p>“You’re running yourself ragged,” Avieta gently scolds looking at her husband’s tired eyes.</p><p>“The universe needs him. You know it as well as I. This is temporary.”</p><p>“I know. But I’m allowed to worry.”</p><p>“He’s so close, Avieta. He’s so close. I’ve never had to pull out so many training methods on someone. It’s been a good learning exercise.”</p><p>She softly chuckles at the inquisitor in her husband. “Well, I’m worried about her.”</p><p>“Me too. I believe they could help each other, but he refuses to allow himself to be near her until he’s confident it’s safe for her, and it’s the right choice.”</p><p>“Bimari, he hasn’t…”</p><p>“Hurt me? Avieta I wouldn’t survive,” Bimari says as he eats his dinner. “His strength is like nothing I’ve ever seen.”</p><hr/><p>In her room, Chi-Chi sits cross-legged on her bed, trying to find a meditative state. She’s been pleasantly surprised at how well she’s slept with Goku gone. There are moments in the night she wakes and would swear he’s right with her. She decided she was living on wishful thinking right now, but she clings to that feeling as she searches for peace.</p><p>In the training center, Goku decides to make another attempt at unlocking Super Saiyan at-will without Bimari. He exhales finding his center.</p><p>For the first time since the incident, Chi-Chi finally finds a completely meditative state.</p><p>Before trying his hand at Super Saiyan, Goku decides to check on his bride. He keeps tabs on her ki at all times, but he wants to linger with her a little longer than usual.</p><p>Chi-Chi gasps when it feels as if Goku were in the room with her. She chases that feeling deeper and deeper.</p><p>Goku realizes what is happening and panics at first. She’s usually asleep by now. However, he pushes past his fear seeks her out.</p><p>
  <em>The couple find themselves staring at each other. What is this place? It’s not their bond. Goku likens it to the same state of mind he has when image training with Krillin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Too afraid to speak, Chi-Chi simply waves at him and takes a step forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Too afraid of what she may have to say, Goku simply waves back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She searches for words, but none come out. She waits for him to speak, but nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What are they supposed to do? Stare at each other?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. Actions. Actions speak louder than words. Chi-Chi sees it on his face. She’s positive Bimari gave him her letter but he needs to see her forgiveness for himself. She doesn’t love the idea of their first kiss being in, well, whatever this dimension of reality is, so she speaks his other language and takes a defensive stance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku gives her a look that says, “Really?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nods with a smile on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He takes his stance and braces for her attack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two lovers spar with each other, Goku allowing her to land blows and taking every opportunity he can to playfully catch her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few minutes of sparring, Chi-Chi is taken aback when suddenly she finds herself with another sparring partner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goku growls and punches Kakarot in the jaw. “Stay away from her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You need to let me do this. She needs to know it’s safe with us. You need to know she’s safe with me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You sound like Bimari.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you’re acting like me and somehow you still refuse to accept who you are. After that shit he showed us of Super Saiyans losing their minds, I thought let’s try it his way for a minute. You should know. You were there earlier. We’re close.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chi-Chi looks back and forth between the two versions of her husband arguing. This doesn’t make any sense. Has Goku gone insane? But then she feels like a total hypocrite. Goku is actually confronting the voice in his head while she’s been running from hers for weeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She steps forward and puts a hand on Goku’s arm. “I’ll be fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kakarot smiles at his mate and steps away from her to take his stance. “Don’t hold back on me, Chi,” he winks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise.”</em>
</p><p>Goku turned Super Saiyan and made peace with himself the next day.</p><hr/><p>“Oh! Today is the day! I cannot wait to play with your hair, Chi-Chi!” Avieta squeals as she gets out all of the tools she used to use.</p><p>“Well, I’m a little tender-headed so just try not to pull too hard if you can help it,” Chi-Chi says sitting on the stool in her room.</p><p>Avieta looks at the Earthling’s face in the mirror and notices a look of melancholy. “I sent Bimari with clothes for him for tonight. I don’t know why he hasn’t left the training center yet.”</p><p>“I don’t either. I miss him so much. But this is Goku. Until he’s perfected something, nothing else will have his attention. I love and hate it about him. But he’ll come out when he’s ready.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll have a fun night, I’m positive. This celebration is legendary,” Avieta says as she runs a brush through Chi-Chi’s long locks.</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it. And that dress. I haven’t worn anything that regal since my wedding,” she says looking at the gown hung up in the corner.</p><p>“You’ll look like a goddess.”</p><hr/><p>Attired in the golden gown provided by her hosts, Chi-Chi stands in the courtyard looking at the two moons that are already in the sky, eagerly awaiting the alignment of the third. Without their bond, the moons have no effect on her, but she can’t help reminiscing and missing the nights where she and Goku would send Gohan to stay with her father while they consumed each other.</p><p>Avieta had put her fingers to work again weaving the hair around Chi-Chi’s face into a braided crown interlaced with gold ribbon while her remaining locks were curled and cascaded down her back. Avieta was insistent that as the guest of honor Chi-Chi must look majestic.</p><p>Caught by the wind, her hair and skirt breeze to the left. She turns her head to pull the hair off her face when she finds someone standing on the other end of the lawn spying her.</p><p>“Goku,” she gasps quietly while her heart completely stops.</p><p>It’s been eight weeks now since she’s seen him in person, and she definitely didn’t expect to see him here of all places with the threat of three moons. He’s dressed in traditional Yardratian formal attire as well. When she tells her friends and family how he looked, she’ll say he looked like one of the gods from Krillin’s comic books complete with a navy cape.</p><p>She chuckles when she notices how he keeps himself hidden from the rays of moonlight by remaining under shade provided by the bridge. So, she’ll go to him.</p><p>The closer she gets the more she sees how tired and somewhat sad he looks, her heart breaking a little.</p><p>“Hi,” she smiles gently caressing his arm, his expression cheers up immediately.</p><p>“Hey, Chi,” he says still not touching her himself.</p><p>The awkward tension is killing them both. Never have they been uncomfortable with each other.</p><p>“You look different,” she gently teases to break the ice.</p><p>“I didn’t have much option on the wardrobe, plus they had to make this special for me since they don’t have anything that fits me so I didn’t think I should complain,” he says rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“No, I like it.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“It’s a good look.”</p><p>“Well, you look… wow, Chi,” he says admiring her beauty.</p><p>She blushes, thankful that after all this time he still gives her goosebumps when he looks at her this way. Still, she’s unsure if they need boundaries, but she can tell he wants to touch her. So, she tries to assure him she’s completely healed. “Goku, honey, I’m fine and I’ve missed you so much.”</p><p>“I didn’t know if you’d want me here or to even touch you,” he says with his head hung down in shame. “But I checked on you, a lot.”</p><p>“I know,” she smiles. “Bimari told me. You didn’t have to stay away from me, though, Goku. That’s been so hard.”</p><p>Goku shakes his head in disagreement. “I did, Chi-Chi. I did.”</p><p>“You would barely let me speak to you in our image training. Why?”</p><p>“Because I was focusing every ounce of energy I could spare on keeping you safe.”</p><p>Puzzled, Chi-Chi tries to recall a moment where that would’ve been necessary. “What do you mean Goku? I wasn’t ever in danger.”</p><p>“Chi-Chi, we’re being hunted like animals right now by maniacs with an army. Every moment over the last month I’ve not been by your side I’ve been focused on every detail of your ki and surroundings. When we were image training it was like my mind had to be in two places at once. That required a lot of focus. Talking in there would’ve made it more difficult for me to also focus out here. Plus… I was still really struggling with Kakarot.” He can’t bring himself to admit that he was terrified of what she would say if they did speak and that he was afraid those moments of image training may be their last together. “Thanks for letting me in.”</p><p>Her lip quivers and tears prick her eyes as Chi-Chi ponders everything he said. She had no idea. While she struggled with her own inner turmoil, her husband was fighting both of their battles, working to protect her. Now everything makes sense – how every night she felt like he was right there, how she was able to sleep. Unable to resist, she wraps her arms around his waist and holds on tight.</p><p>Peace overwhelms the worn Saiyan and he slowly allows himself to respond to her touch by resting his chin on her head and holding her close, the only sounds heard are her soft cries against his chest and the faint noise in the distance of the celebrations commencing.</p><p>“Chi, I will never forgive myself for what I did to you. All I can say is if you’ll still be mine, I will protect you and our son with everything I am. And if you feel like the only way for me to do that is to not be with me, then so be it.”</p><p>Chi-Chi raises her eyes up at him in utter shock. He truly believed all this time that her leaving him was a possibility. “Goku, I would never punish you for being traumatized. I would never leave you for something you did to me by accident. We have been through hell ever since Raditz showed up, one nightmare after the other. I am your wife, and you are the strongest man in the known universe. We’ve learned by now that fact comes with its own specific set of challenges. But I will be your biggest cheerleader until the day we die. Nothing will change that. Ever.”</p><p> But with him spreading himself so thin, she knows he’s worn to the bone. “Goku, you need rest. Badly. I can see it on your face.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Chi,” he says with a sincere smile. “Once I get some food at this festival, I’ll be good as new.”</p><p>She knows he’s lying but now’s not the time. “Well, how are you? Do you feel like you have… control?” she asks hoping she’s not bringing up a painful failure for him. However, she’s confident that he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t trust himself. Seeing that she has to make the first move to intimacy, she takes his arm and Goku’s lip turns up into a small smile before the two begin walking the path under the bridge to the ballroom.</p><p>“It’s more complicated than just controlling my strength,” he explains. “Bimari was able to dig up some history on Saiyans and found stories of the ‘legendary Super Saiyan,’” he chuckles almost completely comfortable being near her again.</p><p>Intrigued, Chi-Chi stops him and asks, “And what did you learn?”</p><p>Goku debates whether or not to tell her the more disappointing tales of Saiyans losing their minds after the transformation, unable to harness the power in its entirety. No, he’ll spare her. “Really, it was pretty interesting for the most part. A lot of the legends say it was a temporary transformation. Like a sudden burst of strength and energy to help them conquer or win whatever battle they were in. Which makes sense because that’s what happened to me. But they can’t access the transformation again after their fight.”</p><p>Chi-Chi nods as she follows along. “But you’ve been able to transform on your own to a degree.”</p><p>Goku shakes his head disagreeing. “When we were taking out those bases, my transformations were not at will. They were driven by rage or anger or the thrill of battle and very short-lived. And I hated that. I can’t go apeshit every time I get mad.”</p><p>“So, what happens now?” she asks as her eyes glisten with concern.</p><p>“I had to learn control. It was the only option.”</p><p>“Meaning what?” she queries.</p><p>“Meaning I had to be able to transform at will.”</p><p>“You can do that? You can turn Super Saiyan on your own now?”</p><p>Goku nods. “I still tire pretty quickly in a fight and I can’t hold it as long as I want to. But yeah. I can now.”</p><p>The two stare at each other as Chi-Chi processes everything that this means. She can feel the strength dwelling inside of him and she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t intimidating. But it’s also enchanting. She knew Goku was strong. She knew Goku was unique. She didn’t know he was what legends were made of. She weighs the two options in her mind: fearing his new power or embracing it.</p><p>Goku raises his hand to caress her cheek but then looks to her for permission. After a moment of consideration, she opts to embrace his new power and nods. He touches her as softly as one touches a newborn baby and, in that moment, she knows she made the right choice.</p><p>Goku examines her face and neck free of the cuts and bruises that were there the last time he saw her. The injuries he caused. “Chi-Chi, I am so sorry. I’ll never forgive myself for what I did to you. I honestly can’t believe you’re still here.”</p><p>“Where did you think I would go?” she asks surprised. “Goku, even though it was awful, I knew you didn’t mean to hurt me. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. I <em>know</em> that. I’m ready for that to be behind us, Goku. Can we please just go have some fun?”</p><p>Goku smiles and extends an arm to escort her. “I’d love nothing more.</p><hr/><p>“Wow, this is incredible,” Chi-Chi says looking around the ballroom. The room is more than divine.</p><p>“Ah, Goku, Chi-Chi. There you are. We’re so thrilled to have such special guests to honor this evening,” the eldest Yardratian welcomes them.</p><p>“We’re honored to be here,” Chi-Chi bows politely to the very wrinkled alien, her princess training in full swing.</p><p>“We’re looking forward to it,” Goku chimes in, used to people he’s never met knowing his name now.</p><p>“Ah, glad you two have made it,” Avieta says as she and Bimari approach. “Goku, Chi-Chi, this is our eldest Yardratian, Saiema. As our eldest and wisest, he leads the event,” she informs the two.  </p><p>Chi-Chi gives Avieta a look that says thank you for some context.“Saiema, we are pleased to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“Right. You two will be seated here. Next to my wife and I,” he says guiding them to the middle of a long row of tables and chairs.</p><p>“You don’t think they’re gonna ask me to make a speech, do ya?” Goku whispers to her tugging at his collar, this not being his scene even slightly.</p><p>Chi-Chi takes Goku’s hand to let her know she’s right there. “If they do, I’ve got you.”</p><p>After taking their seats, Saiema stands and taps his glass.</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi listen to the speech trying to follow along but as it’s in Yardratian, they’re mostly lost. However, they do understand the cheers when their names and Frieza and Cooler’s names are mentioned. Clearly, they’re celebrating their current victories over the Cold Empire.</p><p>Proud of her husband’s accomplishment, Chi-Chi takes Goku’s hand and squeezes knowing he’s not comfortable with this attention.</p><p>“A’tta Goku!” the elder shouts raising his glass. This must be their way of saying “Cheers.”</p><p>“A’tta Goku!” the room choruses as they follow suit with their glasses.</p><p>"A'tta Chi-Chi!"</p><p>"A'tta Chi-Chi!"</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi both blush but suddenly the room begins chanting.</p><p>“Metsa! Metsa! Metsa!”</p><p>Goku and Chi-Chi look across to their friends.</p><p>“They want a speech,” Avieta confirms.</p><p>“Will they even understand me?” Chi-Chi asks knowing this task will fall on her.</p><p>“Most will,” Bimari encourages. “You two are heroes. They want to hear from you. Just something short and sweet.”</p><p>With that, Chi-Chi takes a huge breath and stands. She’s given dozens of speeches in her life, but they’ve all been on Earth and she usually got to practice.</p><p>“You can do it,” Goku whispers as he squeezes her hand.</p><p>Chi-Chi looks around the room as three hundred pairs of Yardratian eyes look at her waiting for her to open her mouth.</p><p>“Nearly two years ago, our lives were changed forever,” she says gesturing to her husband. “For centuries, our planet has known mostly peace and we did not even know life existed on other planets, let alone incredible civilizations such as yours. I’ve often found myself cursing the day we learned we were not alone in the universe. My life had been simple and quiet up to that point and I had everything I could ever hope for in my husband and our beautiful son. But when I look at all of you, I see how crucial it was that our eyes were opened to the horrors of the universe and the Cold Empire. We are humbled and honored that we could play a role in helping you all sleep soundly at night and will be eternally indebted to your kindness as we’ve found refuge on Yardrat. Thank you all for your hospitality and should you ever find yourselves on a small planet called Earth, please let us return the favor.” She raises her glass. “A’tta to you!” she hails in flawless Yardratian.</p><p>“A’tta!” the room cheers.</p><p>Chi-Chi finds Goku’s gaze when she sits back down. “What?” she asks.</p><p>“That was amazing. I love how you always know what to do and say,” he says holding back his urge to kiss her.</p><p>“Thank you, Goku,” she says trying to hide her desire in her eyes. His compliments about anything other than her body and cooking are few and far between. Nothing turns her on more than when he’s captivated by her mind.</p><p>Moments later, dinner is brought out on trays for the guests. For all of their class, Yardratians aren’t the cleanest eaters so Goku enjoys being himself as he digs in, still eating at least ten times as much as the rest of the partygoers.</p><p>After dinner, Saiema walks to the middle of the</p><p>“So, at what point will the moons be in alignment?” Chi-Chi whispers to Avieta knowing they will have to make themselves scarce before then.</p><p>“Oh, that will be happening just about… now,” she says gesturing to a one of the staff members standing near a switch.</p><p>Suddenly, the lights in the room dim to near pitch black and the ceiling begins to peel open.</p><p>Goku immediately turns his eyes down as he realizes what’s happening and Chi-Chi looks for the nearest exit.</p><p>The whole room oos and aahs as the moons are revealed overhead through opening. Goku’s skin begins to prick and Chi-Chi can see that he’s clearly beginning to struggle.</p><p>“NOW,” the elder announces somewhat distracting Goku from his situation, “our honored guests will lead us in our first dance.”</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes pop open. This is a nightmare. While she’s not concerned about Goku transforming into an ape like Gohan, she <em>is </em>concerned about him mounting her right there on the dance floor. “I... I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” she stammers as Saiema lifts her up by her elbow.</p><p>“Nonsense. It’s tradition!” he exclaims.</p><p>Chi-Chi yanks Goku with her because she will <em>not</em> be forced out here alone. “You okay? Just don’t look up,” she whispers as she smiles as if nothing is wrong.</p><p>“Chi,” Goku growls, “I can’t do this.”</p><p>“Just look at me, Goku,” she says taking his right hand and placing the other on her waist. “Just like at our wedding.”</p><p>“Yeah, well now I actually <em>know </em>what happens after the wedding. Three moons, Chi. <em>Three,</em>” he growls lowly.</p><p>Chi-Chi gulps and she squirms as that fire burns between her legs. If he gets even the slightest whiff of her scent, it is game over.</p><p>After a few measures of music, the dance floor is open to all, but their eyes are fixed on each other.</p><p>“Goku, I need you,” she confesses barely above a whisper. “I’ve missed you so much.”</p><p>“Chi, are you sure,” he says tightening his grip.</p><p>“Goku, I am your wife. I’ve not been with you, <em>really</em> with you in nearly two years. I miss you in my head. I miss your lips on my body. I miss you inside of me. I miss our bond. Take me back, Goku. Please.”</p><p>“Hold on tight.” Goku rockets through the open ceiling with his wife in his arms and begins flying as far away as necessary for them to have privacy.</p><p>Bimari and Avieta look at each other and chuckle. Their work here is finally done.</p><p>“I’m going to teach him IT,” Bimari says still looking up.</p><p>“What? You’re going to teach a non-Yardratian our most valuable technique?” Avieta asks shocked.</p><p>“I am. He will need it.”</p><p>Finding privacy at the bottom of a mountain near a lake, Goku places his bride on her feet.</p><p>“Do you trust me, Chi?” he asks still avoiding looking directly at the moons.</p><p>“With my life, Goku.”</p><p>He slides her dress off of her shoulders, causing it to pool at her feet, her porcelain skin practically glowing from the light of the moon.</p><p>She undoes the buttons of his clothes, pulling off the cape then his shirt leaving him in nothing but his pants. Kissing his neck, she slowly undoes the belt around his waist, sending his pants to the ground.</p><p>The two stare at each other. Butterflies fill her stomach. She practically feels like a virgin. They’ve seen each other naked, yes. But not romantically in so long.</p><p>“I’m taking you back tonight. And I dare anyone to try and break our bond again. I welcome that fight,” he says as he scoops her up and lays her on the grass before placing himself on top of her.  </p><p>“I’d like to see that fight,” she says as she pulls him down for a deep kiss.</p><p>Looking at her flawless skin, Goku’s reminded of the scars, cuts and bruises that have covered her body over the last two years, some that he caused. Even though the injuries have vanished, he kisses her temple that once had a deep gash, her cheek that once had a bloody cut, her nose that was once misshapen, her neck that he bruised, her shoulder that had once been dislocated, her heart that had once been pierced, her ribs that had been cracked, her stomach that had been cut for surgery, before finding his way to her core. He looks up at her for permission, an action he plans to take every step of the way tonight.</p><p>She smiles down at him and runs her fingers through his hair before leaning her head back on the grass in anticipation.</p><p>Usually, Goku takes her pussy in his mouth as if he’s found the dessert bar at a buffet. But after turning Super Saiyan, there’s a new maturity in the way he desires to handle her body. Looking at her pink bud, Goku gives her core sweet kisses, her body responding quickly as she leaks on his lips.</p><p>“Oh, Goku,” she moans breathily as she instinctively squeezes her legs around his head, but he pushes them back down to the grass, wanting her as open as she can be for him. She pulls at the grass with her fingers as her body slowly begins to rock against his face in response.</p><p>Goku opens his mouth and begins capturing her juices as his tongue dances with her bud. He takes his hand and gently squeezes her thigh as he trails further north before taking his index finger and sliding it inside of her, pushing up to find that spot he discovered years ago that sends her over the edge.</p><p>“Goku, I..I, Go…ku… What.. Don’t stop honey. Don’t… Don’t… Don’t!” Her legs wrap around his head and trap him in place as he pumps his finger faster and sucks on her harder, the rush of her orgasm spilling on his mouth.</p><p>Her legs collapse and he slides back up her body and smiles softly when he sees her look as if she could pass out any second. Usually, she would treat his cock to her mouth next but tonight, he’s making every second about her. She says she trusts him, but he’s going to give her every reason to show her that she can. He lays beside her and holds her close. “Are you done baby?”</p><p>“Wha? N-no. I just need a second. It’s… been a while and that was the <em>best</em> you’ve ever given,” she exhales.</p><p>He caresses her arm as she recovers, still avoiding direct eye contact with the three celestial bodies that taunt him.</p><p>After catching her breath, Chi-Chi kisses his lips. “How do you want me, Goku?” she asks as she gently strokes his cock.</p><p>Goku grits his teeth and fights every Saiyan urge in him telling him to bend her over and fuck her until she screams. Instead, he picks her up to straddle his waist so that she can control their pace. This also removes any chance of her brushing his stub and him losing control.</p><p>She bites her lip and bends down to kiss him, her hair grazing his cheek. “We never start with me on top,” she chuckles.</p><p>“Yeah, well, thing’s have changed,” he says as he cups her breasts. “These haven’t though.”</p><p>She moans feeling his hands on her body. “I’ve missed you,” she says as she reaches behind to steady his cock.</p><p>“Chi-Chi, I <em>promise</em> not as much as I’ve missed you,” he says as he gently picks her up before lining her up over his cock.</p><p>She lowers herself against his tip and removes her hand, leaning forward to grip his chest as she prepares herself for his size. Taking a deep breath, she lowers herself slowly before rocking on him back and forth.</p><p>Goku’s head rolls back to the ground as he tries to find anything in his mind to distract himself, but his eyes catch one of the moons. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and tries to cage the beast.</p><p>“I forgot how amazing this feels. Dreaming about it and actually having it are two different things,” Chi-Chi moans as she gets adjusted to him again.</p><p>This piques Goku’s interest. “You dream about us?” he asks opening one eye.</p><p>Chi-Chi bites her lip and nods her head. “Of course, I do. You don’t?”</p><p>“I don’t ever remember my dreams,” he says gripping her hips. “But regardless, I know nothing can compare to the real thing.”</p><p>Still high from her last orgasm, Chi-Chi brings Goku’s thumb to her clit telling him to apply pressure. “I’m close again. Just… just like that.”</p><p>He smirks knowing this is going to be one of <em>those</em> nights. Those nights where she will go as long as he’ll let her until he’s finally wrung dry.</p><p>“Goku. Yes… Yes… YES! FUCK!” She bounces on him harder and harder until she tingles all over and her pussy squeezes him as tight as she can. He keeps focusing on the back of his eyelids to keep from cumming just yet.</p><p>Coming down from the high, she rolls over to her back and brings him with her. “I’m nowhere near done with you yet,” she giggles as she opens her legs. “Give it to me. I need more,” she pleads.</p><p>“Chi, just… just relax baby,” Goku says clinging to his last few shreds of control.</p><p>She pulls his face down to him to make her point. “You haven’t fucked me in almost two years. I need you to give it to me and stop treating me like I’m made of glass. I can take what you can give, and I know you will protect me, Kakarot,” she says testing the waters of his heritage.</p><p>A switch is flipped in the Saiyan when he hears her use his Saiyan name, something he’s longed for since making peace with himself. “Kakarot?” he whispers.</p><p>She smiles up at him. “I want you to know that I love everything that makes you who you are. You will always be my Goku. But you were born Kakarot. And I love that about you.” She bites her lip to catch herself before she says her next thought but it’s too late. He knows that look.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“Say what?” she says playing coy.</p><p>He gives her a look and she knows he won’t let it go.</p><p>“Well… it’s just… I’ve gotten to see Kakarot fight, but now I want to see Kakarot…” her voice trails.</p><p>“Fuck?” he says bluntly.</p><p>She innocently nods her head up and down while slowly tracing the muscles in his back.</p><p>“Chi, are you sure you hear what you’re asking?” he groans, flashing blue eyes at her.</p><p>She nods confidently. “I do. And I’m ready.”</p><p>Goku leans down and gives her a sweet kiss. “You have to tell me if it’s too much.”</p><p>“Bond with me and you’ll know,” she says ready for him.</p><p>While propped up on his elbows over his wife, Goku transforms as if it’s second nature now, his aura shining brightly against the backdrop of the mountain behind them.</p><p>“Kakarot,” she says softly as she observes his face. She’s yet to see his transformation this close before and his hardened expression gives her pause. “You look so… mad,” she says with a little bit of heartbreak in her voice.</p><p>“It’s hard to explain. I don’t have to be angry anymore to transform. But it’s like I unlock who I was supposed to be when I turn Super Saiyan.”</p><p>“You are <em>exactly</em> who you were supposed to be,” she gently scolds as she examines his enlarged muscles with her index fingers.</p><p>“I know that now, babe. But I didn’t. I thought I had to pick. And I thought you wouldn’t love this new part of me that’s…” he searches for the word.</p><p>“Unleashed?” she asks finishing his thought.</p><p>“Yeah. Basically.”</p><p>Pain splashes across her face. “I hate that you went through all of that without me,” she says kissing his shoulder.</p><p>“I didn’t baby. Our image training… Chi those moments with you kept me sane.”</p><p>“Goku, you really thought I would leave you?” she asks reflecting on their earlier conversation.</p><p>“I almost wanted you to,” he confesses.</p><p>“What?” she asks horrified.</p><p>“Chi, there were times where I thought I wouldn’t be able to get control. I wasn’t sure if it would be safe for you to be with me anymore,” he says looking down at her.</p><p>She frantically reaches for him and pulls him down for a deep, sensual kiss. “Don’t you ever talk like that. Ever. You are mine and I am yours. Always. No matter what,” she says as her eyes water.</p><p>Goku gives her a comforting smile before kissing the tip of her nose. “Yes ma’am.”</p><p>After one more kiss and drying her small tear, Chi-Chi grabs one of his biceps with both hands, examining the size. “Well, your muscles are thicker. Anything else I should know about this transformation?”</p><p>“Well…” he says looking down.</p><p>Her eyes follow his downward before they pop open. “Um.. Oh my,” she gasps.</p><p>“Yeah… Are you sure you wanna do this?”</p><p>She considers that question again after seeing how much thicker his cock is. But dammit. She’s Son Goku’s wife. She <em>will</em> show him what she’s made of. So yes. She does <em>wanna</em> do this.</p><p>She reaches down and gently tugs him to her opening. “Let’s go <em>Super </em>Saiyan.”</p><p>Goku groans and his aura flares as he gently slides into his mate keeping his eyes locked with hers. He examines her every expression, looking for any sign that this is painful. But his tiny warrior, she was made for him.</p><p>Once he’s slid all the way in, he stays in place knowing he’s stretched her more and gone deeper than he ever has before, their eyes still focused on each other’s. “Breathe baby,” he says when he realizes she hasn’t exhaled in several seconds.</p><p>“Oh, you’re right,” she says softly as she exhales. “Okay, Kakarot. You can move,” she says as if they’re reliving their honeymoon. She thought their firsts were behind them. Their life is consistently full of surprises.</p><p>Goku grunts and begins thrusting into her, his pace quickening every few seconds. His hands begin exploring her body. He still remembers every spot to touch that makes her squirm.</p><p>“More,” she pants.</p><p>He obliges.</p><p>“More,” she moans again.</p><p>He thrusts faster.</p><p>“More!” she cries, using a dirty trick by digging her heel into his stub.</p><p>Goku roars as he picks her up and pins her to the mountain. “This is what you wanted, Chi?” he asks as he pistons inside of her.</p><p>“YES! Kakarot!” she screams his name into the night. “Fuck me!”</p><p>Goku grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her head to the side, exposing the faded mark on her neck. “You ready baby?”</p><p>“Yes, Kakarot. Make me yours,” she whines as she bounces on his cock.</p><p>Goku licks and sucks on the spot, preparing it for his teeth. He turns his eyes up to the moons and is overcome with his Saiyan roots.</p><p>Chi-Chi gasps when he turns his face back. His teeth now have fangs. Did his teeth always have fangs when he marked her and she just didn’t notice? No matter. This is her Saiyan and he can have what he wants.</p><p>Goku leans forward and sinks his teeth into his mate, biting her deeper and harder than ever before, as if the depth of his bite could prevent her from being taken from him again. Still holding onto her hair, he guides her mouth to his mark, instructing her to bite as well.</p><p>Chi-Chi bites as hard as she can but she can’t pierce the skin. “Goku, I can’t,” she says in a small panic.</p><p>But instead of lowering his ki, he decides to boost hers by pouring his into her. “Here, Chi. Try now baby.”</p><p>As the rush of Super Saiyan ki flows into her body, Chi-Chi closes her eyes and leans her head against the mountain and accepts the power. “Goku, is this how it feels to be Super Saiyan?” she asks in a euphoric tone.</p><p>He smirks and kisses her chin. “Somewhat. I’m not giving you <em>too</em> much.”</p><p>When she opens her eyes, Goku nearly drops her at what he sees. “Chi, your eyes. They’re…”</p><p>“They’re what?”</p><p>“Chi, they’re blue. Like mine…”</p><p>“R-really? How?”</p><p>“I don’t know babe. Do you feel okay?” he asks concerned he’s giving her more than she can handle.</p><p>“I feel incredible. I want more,” she begs.</p><p>Goku smiles at his warrior wife and touches his forehead to hers, sending more and more of his ki into her.</p><p>She closes the gap of their mouths and spreads his lips open with her tongue, feeling more and more alive with every ounce of ki he spares. The two devour each other until she finally feels strong enough to mark him. Chi-Chi moves her mouth to the nape of his neck, finding his original mark before giving it a tender kiss. “Mine,” she says before clamping down with her teeth, successfully piercing his skin.</p><p>Goku roars and pumps into her harder and harder and waits for their bond to completely renew.</p><p>After a moment, she removes her mouth and looks up at him. *Hi,* she says softly, their bond finally renewed.</p><p>*Hey, Chi.* Now bonded, he gives her more and more of himself to sustain her as he begins fucking her as hard as he can. He turns his eyes to the moons again and lowers the mental guard he had against their effects, allowing himself to be completely overcome with his Saiyan instincts. When he looks at her again, he finds another facet of her transformation as golden hair dances on her shoulders. He smashes his lips against hers and grabs her thighs, instructing her to hold on tight.</p><p>Moving from the mountain and back to the ground, he drills her as deep and fast as he can, their aura lighting up more and more every second.</p><p>*Mine. My mate. Mine.*</p><p>*Yours only. Bite me. More.*</p><p>Goku sinks fangs into her neck, her shoulders, and her breasts, peppering her with his mark. The ground below them trembles and begins to crack from the force of his thrusts. He pulls out rolls her to her stomach and begins kissing and biting her back as he traces the peak of her ass with his fingers before entering her from behind.</p><p>She turns her mouth to his as he places a gentle hand over her throat, softly caressing the middle of her neck. As connected as possible, Goku gives her everything he has left, ready to give her every ounce of his seed. *I’m gonna fill you up, Chi,* he growls through their bond.</p><p>*I want it. Give me your cum, Kakarot,* she demands.</p><p>He pulls her hips back to him as tight as he can and thrusts, his balls slapping against her wet pussy.</p><p>“Kakarot! Fuck me! Fuck me! YES! Fill me up you fucking Saiyan!” she screams as her hands grab fistfuls of the ground below her.</p><p>Goku roars as loud as he can explodes into her womb.</p><p>The couple collapse on the ground and catch their breath, he pulls her on top of his chest to hold her close. *Mine,* he says <em>one</em> more time.</p><p>*Always.*</p><p>Knowing the first thing she’ll notice is how dirty they are, Goku picks her up to carry her into the lake to rinse off. *You look interesting as a blonde,* he chuckles as he kisses her neck.</p><p>*What do you mean?* she asks then pulls her hair to the front. In the heat of the moment, she failed to see what had happened to her.</p><p>*See for yourself.* He places her on the ground in front of the water allowing her to examine her reflection in the lake.</p><p>In awe, she falls to her knees and looks closely at herself. Teal eyes, golden hair, and matching aura just like his. “Goku… how..?” she gasps.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/84cVLWk">  </a>
</p><p>“I don’t know, hun,” he says sitting behind her, running his fingers through her locks. “Do you still feel okay?”</p><p>“I feel perfect. Really,” she says still observing her transformation. “I’m guessing I can’t do this myself,” she chuckles.</p><p>“Nah I’d say probably not. But I’m thrilled with how much power your body can withstand. I’m telling you, Chi, I know you’ve got more in you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” she asks turning to look at him. “Guru unlocked my ‘potential’ on Namek.”</p><p>“Yeah, well he also unlocked Gohan’s and I know that kid has more power left to untap. Even Krillin. I think maybe he unlocked what you could withstand right then,” Goku theorizes.</p><p>Chi-Chi taps her chin for a moment. “But that was only a few months ago. I can’t have changed that much since then.”</p><p>“Think about everything that’s happened since. You’ve been killed, been to war, killed a tyrant, and…” his voice fades not wanting to discuss the pain he caused her.</p><p>“I’m fine, Goku,” she says placing a hand on his cheek.</p><p>He kisses her palm then squeezes her hand. “I guess all I’m saying is that you don’t know what you’re capable of until you have no other choice. You’re incredibly strong, Chi. I have no doubt there is more in there.”</p><p>She turns back to look at herself in the water. Maybe he’s right and maybe he isn’t.</p><p>Goku begins gradually lowering her ki so he doesn’t shock her system and she watches in the water as her hair and eyes slowly return to their normal state.</p><p>“We are filthy. How about a swim?” she asks walking in to the water.</p><p>“I think this is technical skinny-dipping,” he laughs as he follows her in.</p><p>After rinsing and some more playfulness in the water, Chi-Chi’s energy begins to fade in desperate need of rest. He dries them off and carries his bride out and lays them on the grass, holding her close as he stares at the moons still taunting him. Well, tonight was the ultimate test of control. If he can handle three moons, he should be ready for anything.</p><hr/><p>An hour had passed as the two slept peacefully under the moons and stars when Goku awakes in a panic, his heart beating wildly. He rolls a still-sleeping Chi-Chi off of him and surveys the area around them, unable to shake the feeling that something is wrong. However, the only kis he can sense are those of the Yardratians miles away. He flies above them to get a better view when suddenly he feels as if every inch of his skin is being poked by needles. “Agh!” he cries when he looks up at the moons. “What’s happening?!” Suddenly, he feels the weight of the moons on his body and crashes on the planet’s surface. That splitting headache has returned tenfold and he falls to his knees when he suddenly has a severe pain in his lower back. “What the fuck?!”</p><p>Goku screams in agony when he feels as if his spine is being ripped out of his body before collapsing on his stomach, the pain ceasing for a moment. He opens his eyes and sees a furry appendage laying on the ground next to him. “My… my tail?” he gasps trying to catch his breath before standing up.</p><p>
  <em>“Blutz waves are what Saiyans used to draw out their real strength. You’re definitely stronger now than any Oozaru I’ve ever encountered so I doubt they would be much use to you, especially without having a tail. But, allegedly, the higher the energy emitted from the wave or the longer the Saiyan is exposed, the more powerful or extreme the transformation can be.” </em>
</p><p> The transformation, however, doesn’t seem to be over. He looks down at his arms to discover his body being covered in golden fur as his body begin to grow uncontrollably. “CHI!” he thunders to warn her but then loses all control.</p><p>Chi-Chi jolts awake when she hears a deep voice yell her name. She frantically searches for Goku before throwing on her dress. “Goku!” she yells as she searches for him when she feels a powerful ki nearby followed by an insidious roar. “Goku,” she gasps when she recognizes the ki as his.</p><p>She races toward her husband’s energy when she finds a beast hunched over on one knee holding its head on the other side of the mountain. She recognizes the creature as the Oozaru from Gohan’s transformation. However, this one’s fur resembles that of Goku’s golden hair from his Super Saiyan transformation. “How in the world?! He doesn’t have a tail,” she says as she cautiously approaches him.</p><p>Recalling how wild Gohan was, she treads lightly, her heart hurting as she can tell he’s clearly in pain. “Goku?” she asks as she flies to be in front of his nose.</p><p>The creature huffs and swats her away.</p><p>“That was rude,” she says as she returns. “Son Goku, you listen to me right now. We cannot destroy their moons. You’ve got to figure this out. Just listen to my voice. Calm down, Goku. Center.”</p><p>The Oozaru grunts and stands upright before roaring into the night.</p><p>“Goku! What are you doing?! You’re going to draw out the entire city! If you don’t stop, someone is going to get hurt!” she screams at him, irritating him even more and causing him to stomp and beast his chest. “Don’t start with me! You’re acting like a caveman! You are better than this! You just fought for control! Do not give it up now!”</p><p>He roars even louder causing her to rethink her strategy.</p><p>Against her better judgment, she flies up to his face again and grabs his nose the way she would normally grab his cheeks to make a point. His stomping ceases at her touch. *Goku,* she says calmly in their bond, *listen to me honey. Please. Fight this. You are in control here.*</p><p>The Oozaru takes his index finger and brings it up beside her as if measuring her for scale. “Tiny,” he bellows softly.</p><p>“Tiny?” she chuckles, thankful he seems to be in there. “No, you’re just humongous.”</p><p>“Chi always tiny,” he says gently touching her with his finger.</p><p>“Yes, Goku. I guess you’re right. Why do you think I keep you around? So you can reach all the stuff up high in the kitchen,” she teases as she kisses his nose. She always found it adorable that every time Goku saw her on her tiptoes, he was one step behind to retrieve whatever was just out of her reach, resulting in her never using her skill of flight in the home.</p><p>She’s thrilled he seems to be cognizant. Gohan seemed to recognize her once she got his attention, but speaking? That never would’ve happened. However, Vegeta did maintain full control of his sensibilities as the great ape. She can only conclude that happened by endless training sessions. “Goku, can you control this transformation? Can you return to normal?”</p><p>“Try,” he huffs. The Oozaru closes his eyes and Chi-Chi flies back to give him space.</p><p>
  <em>In his mind, Goku tries to focus on his base form but that mysterious warrior covered in red fur comes into view. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why now?” Goku asks annoyed. He stayed in the training center for days trying to make this happen and nothing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This isn’t my choice. The blutz waves did this to you. So, now’s the time,” he says as he comes fully into focus, finally revealing himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re me?” Goku questions when he sees his own face staring back at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The warrior nods. “I am your union of the Oozaru and the Super Saiyan. If you want to keep your sanity and life as you know it, I suggest you embrace it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What does that mean?”</em>
</p><p>Chi-Chi watches as her husband has some kind of inner struggle, shaking his head wildly. “Goku. I’m here. You can do it,” she encourages.</p><p>
  <em>“Do it for her. Do it for Gohan and the other children you’ll have with her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surrendering to himself one final time, Goku nods and braces for what’s sure to be a surge of power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The warrior takes his hand and places it on Goku’s chest. The energy is so great Goku drops to one knee.</em>
</p><p>Chi-Chi floats down with her husband as the Oozaru falls to one knee holding his head. A bright light surrounds him as he looks up at the sky, roaring at the top of his lungs before another transformation begins.</p><p>“Goku?” she asks, awed by what’s unfolding before her eyes as he shrinks down to the size of his normal self. His appearance, however, is even more extreme than his Super Saiyan transformation. Before her stands a Saiyan covered head-to-toe in blood red fur with the exception of his chest and abs, his hair, while maintaining an odd shape, is longer and wilder while his now golden eyes appear dark but calm.</p><p>Goku lets out a sigh of relief. “It’s done.”</p><p>Taking small steps forward, Chi-Chi asks, “What’s done? Goku? That’s you?”</p><p>He confirms with a proud but humbled nod.</p><p>“Is… is this permanent?” she asks, inching closer.</p><p>Using his tail, he pulls her forward by her wrist before wrapping it around her waist. “The physical transformation isn’t. There’s no way I can sustain this much power long-term. Not now at least.”</p><p>“Well, that’s disappointing because this is soft,” she teases, caressing his fur. “You will never cease to surprise me, Son Goku. How many transformations do you have tucked away in there?”</p><p>Goku pulls her chin up for a gentle kiss. “I really don’t know. It seems to be connected to a Saiyan’s strength. And I plan to keep getting stronger. Think you can handle anymore?”</p><p>“As long as nothing results in you being lizard or fish-like, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“What? No scales? No gills?” he jests. “Come on. A Saiyan mermaid would be awesome.”</p><p>She smiles seeing that he <em>is</em> still him. “How did this happen? How did you transform into the Oozaru without a tail?”</p><p>“The only explanation I have is that the moons caused this. My tail came back on its own and then the Oozaru and now this. I’ll be honest, though, I really hope I’m done transforming for a little while. I’m worn out.”</p><p>She squeezes him tight. “I’m sorry this has been so much on you, Goku. But I’m so proud of you. Do you feel good?”</p><p>“I feel great,” he says picking her up to straddle his waist. “I wonder if I poured ki into you right now what would happen,” he jokes. He wouldn’t dare attempt intimacy with her right now with this kind of power.</p><p>She closes her eyes and gives him one more deep kiss, feeling his power begin to fade. When she opens them, she sees her simple Goku with spiky black hair and innocent black eyes looking back at her. “I think it’s time we call it a night. Let’s get you away from these moons before something crazier happens.”</p><p>He shifts her bridal style in his arms and takes off for their room at Bimari and Avieta’s, wrapping his revived tail securely around her waist.</p><hr/><p>Three days later, Goku wakes up before his wife when he senses strange new kis in their room. He looks around and finds nobody except his sleeping mate. Recalling their honeymoon, Goku places his hand over his wife.</p><p>Sure enough, Goku finds not one but two new kis resting in his wife’s womb.</p><p>Panicking internally but not ready to tell her, Goku gets dressed and heads out the house before waking anyone else to find a quiet spot in the woods outside of the city.</p><p>“King Kai! King Kai! Can you hear me?”</p><p>“Um, Goku? Hello? We’re in the middle of some awesome training right now so I don’t have time to dazzle you with my jokes,” King Kai responds.</p><p>“Believe it or not that’s actually not why I was reaching out.”</p><p>“Well, that’s incredibly rude! Goodbye Goku!”</p><p>“No wait!” Goku shouts rather annoyed. “I need to talk to the guys. Please, it’s urgent.”</p><p>King Kai frowns then Goku can hear him yell. “Fellas, you have a phone call!”</p><p>“Yamcha? Tien? Chiaotzu?” Goku asks hoping they can hear him.</p><p>“Hey buddy! What’s up? How’s it going?” Yamcha asks.</p><p>“Guys, I hate to ask this. But I really need a favor. I know they’re wishing one of you and Krillin back soon, but I need to ask for something selfish.”</p><p>The group on King Kai’s planet all look at each other perplexed. Goku never asks for anything. This must be serious.</p><p>“What’s going on, Goku?” Tien asks seriously.</p><p>“Well, I need to get Chi-Chi back to Earth. Something has come up and it’s more important now than ever. She can’t be out here anymore. I can't send her back in a ship. It's too dangerous and I can't go back to Earth yet.”</p><p>“Is she okay, Goku? You sound weird,” Yamcha questions.</p><p>Goku debates whether to tell them but he’s asking for such a serious request. “Erm... she’s... pregnant.”</p><p>“What?! Congrats man!” The group cheers for their friend.</p><p>“Goku, of course we can do that for you. Besides, we’re getting in some great training. We gotta be able to keep up with you now that you’re Super Saiyan,” Tien speaks for the group.</p><p>“I knew y'all would understand. Thanks. I know I’m asking for something huge. I’ll owe you.”</p><p>“Dude, you’re asking to keep your family safe. That’s not huge. We’re happy to do that for you,” Yamcha echoes Tien.</p><p>“Definitely, Goku!” Chiaotzu confirms.</p><p>“Thanks, guys. Well, I better go tell her she’s pregnant.”</p><p>“WHAT? She doesn’t even know?!” they ask in unison.</p><p>Goku chuckles. “Yeah… I probably should’ve told her first. Talk to y’all later!”</p><p>“I can’t believe he married before all of us,” Yamcha laughs.</p><hr/><p>“Goku don’t make me go back alone. Let’s go home, regroup, and handle the rest of this as a team,” she says knowing her request is falling on deaf ears.</p><p>“I can’t go home yet, Chi. This,” he says quickly igniting his Super Saiyan form, “is still too much of a mystery after what happened the night of the festival. What if I hurt you again? Or the babies? I could never forgive myself,” he says returning to his base.</p><p>“I don’t believe that’s possible and you know I wouldn’t risk my children,” Chi-Chi protests. She wraps her arms around his waist to assure him they’re okay now. “I trust you Goku. I do. We’re sleeping in the same bed again. Your nightmares seem to be behind you. We’ve been… intimate now. A lot,” she giggles placing his hand over her belly, “and everything was fine. If you can control that, I know you have this managed.”</p><p>His shoulders loosen immediately at her words. Hurting her will always be the biggest mistake of his life. He expected her to leave the planet, take Gohan, and never hear from her again. He never imagined forgiveness would be an option. But here she is, amazing him again. “I don’t deserve you,” he says kissing her forehead.</p><p>“Don’t you forget it,” she teases.</p><p>“But you know I can’t come home, right? You understand?”</p><p>Frowning, she nods. “I know Goku.”</p><p>“You, Gohan and these guys aren’t safe until I end this.”</p><p>Chi-Chi cringes slightly knowing she won’t be able to keep her husband from doing whatever he has planned but damn if his protective nature isn’t his most handsome quality.</p><p>He places soft hands on her shoulders in assurance. “I’ll be fine, Chi-Chi. I know it’s arrogant to say it, but I’m not worried at all.”</p><p>He isn’t lying. She feels nothing but peace from him in their newly reformed bond. But that doesn’t mean he’s right.</p><p>“Goku, we thought we would be a week behind Gohan and here we are four months later without seeing our child. We thought going to Namek was going to be a simple there and back trip. We thought going to Kame House would be a fun get together. Bad things happen when we’re separated.”</p><p>Watching her spiral, he envelops her completely in his muscled arms, her body all but disappearing in his embrace. “Chi, shh,” he whispers looking down at her wet hazel eyes. “You know it’s not time for me to come home. I have to finish this. And you,” he says gently poking her belly, “have to keep three people safe right now. But I promise you this, I will be home before these babies are born. I promise. Pek sent me a complete list of the main bases. I’ll wipe those out and head straight home.” He avoids telling her the rest of the plan to draw them out and wait for battle. “If everything goes according to Bimari’s plan, I’ll be home in five months. Six tops.”</p><p>“Goku, when does anything ever go according to plan with us?” she chuckles timidly.</p><p>He smiles as he feels her relax somewhat.</p><p>“Avieta is only packing food for four months, so you have to come home sooner,” she says matter-of-factly.</p><p>Goku grins at her sass. “There she is,” he says kissing her lips. “But what if we <em>over</em>packed instead of underpacked, just in case,” he says rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>She pulls him back down for another deep kiss. “Have I ever let you go hungry?” she asks against his lips.</p><p>“Never,” he growls. “If I ever run out of food, I can always eat you,” he says pushing her back to the bed.</p><p>Chi-Chi bites her lip knowing that she’s already lost this battle. Their talk isn’t over, but for now? She’s just going to let her Saiyan have dessert.</p><hr/><p>Chi-Chi barely slept. The anticipation of seeing her son today has overjoyed her but the anxiety of being separated from her husband again is a heavy burden.</p><p>“And just what do you think you’re doing, Chi-Chi?”</p><p>Startled, Chi-Chi jumps when she hears Avieta’s voice from behind her. The kitchen counters are stacked with mountains of Yardratian delicacies.</p><p>“Oh, Avieta, you scared me,” Chi-Chi chuckles. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. Since I learned my way around your kitchen I just had to prepare as much food for Goku as I could before I leave. You’ll be feeding his Saiyan appetite without me and I wanted to give you a head start.”</p><p>“Well, I would tell you that’s ridiculous but instead I’ll say thank you because that task is daunting,” Avieta jokes as she pours herself a tea. “How are you?” she asks taking a sip.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Chi-Chi answers not looking up from her slicing and dicing.</p><p>Avieta carefully places her hand on Chi-Chi’s to get her full attention. “<em>How </em>are you?”</p><p>Chi-Chi skillfully twirls the blade between her fingers before gracefully tossing it back to its spot on the magnetic strip of kitchen utensils. “I’m tired of my heart being in two places. It’s hard to function when it feels torn,” she admits. “Goku is the love of my life. But getting home to Gohan is all I’ve thought about since he was wished off Namek. When we do get to talk, I can see his face is changing. It’s only been a few months but he’s…”</p><p>“Yes, our sweet young ones evolve on us every day. But you’ll be with him soon and I bet he is thrilled.”</p><p>“You know, I was tickled by how excited he seemed to be. I’m glad he’s still a mommy’s boy. I wonder how much longer I’ll be able to say that?” Chi-Chi says as she boxes up the last of the food.</p><p>“Oh, I have a feeling your babies will always come home to mom’s cooking,” Avieta pokes her friend’s pregnant belly before taking a breath. “I’m going to miss you Chi.”</p><p>A tear gathers in the corner of Chi-Chi’s eye. “Avieta… I’ll never be able to thank you for what you and Bimari have done for us. You saved my marriage. You saved our lives.”</p><p>“Nonsense. You guys did the work. We just gave you a shoulder to lean on.”</p><p>“What you did was everything, Avieta. I can’t believe I don’t know when I’ll see you again,” Chi-Chi says sadly.</p><p>“Well, if Goku masters IT, you could be here in a flash,” Avieta says with a cheesy grin.</p><p>“Do you mean that? He could travel planets?”</p><p>“It’s possible. If Bimari could, I’m sure he could. Goku is stronger than anyone I’ve ever met.”</p><p>Chi-Chi gives a sly smile. That’s <em>her</em> husband. “Well, that would be amazing. He could bring you guys to Earth sometime. You could meet my son <em>and </em>these two,” Chi-Chi says caressing her still-flat stomach.</p><p>“I would love that.” Avieta moves around the counter and places her hands on Chi-Chi’s shoulders. “Even though we’re apart, you will always live in my heart.”</p><p>Chi-Chi narrows her eyes. Did her friend mean to rhyme? Suddenly the two begin laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>“I’m sorry that was sickeningly sentimental, <em>and</em> it rhymed. Good-byes have never been my strong suit,” Avieta says between giggles.</p><p>Chi-Chi gives her friend a tight hug. “Well, cheesy or not, it’s true. I’ll never forget you.”</p><p>“Nor I, you.”</p><p>Chi-Chi jumps when Goku suddenly appears behind her. “Stop doing that!”</p><p>“Nuh uh. It’s too fun. Avieta said you’ll get used to it. Right Avie?” he asks elbowing her arm.</p><p>“I’m staying out of this one,” she says laughing at her Earthlings.</p><hr/><p>“You have ten changes of clothes on the ship. And I packed <em>so </em>much food, but I know it’s not enough so Avieta is going to make sure you have everything you need. I honestly don’t know how we can ever thank them. OH! And I found you more of those boots that actually fit you. Just two pair they’re already-”</p><p>Goku presses his lips to Chi-Chi’s in an attempt to stop her rambling. But also because he’s really going to miss her. “I’ll miss you too, baby,” Goku says against her lips.</p><p>“Son Goku if you don’t call us at least once a week you know I’ll kill you, right?”</p><p>“I would expect nothing less. I’ll do my best, Chi. But you saw how it was out there. I promise I will try. Thankfully at some point when I get closer to home our bond should let us communicate.”</p><p>“I know. But you had to get so close to Namek last time. You’ll be almost home by the time that happens,” Chi-Chi pouts.</p><p>“Who knows? We’re both stronger now. Maybe it’ll be sooner this time. Plus,” he picks her up under her bottom and puts her belly at his eye-level, “you’ll be super strong now that you’ve got <em>two</em> Saiyan babies just walking around there. I bet they’re already sparring,” he says as he kisses her belly before putting her back down on her feet. “I’ll be home by the time these babies come. I promise.”</p><p>“You better. Delivering Gohan was difficult enough <em>with </em>you. I can’t imagine two of them without you.”</p><p>“You won’t do it without me. I promise.” He pulls their ultrasound photo out of his pocket and begins to hand it to her.</p><p>“No, honey. You keep it,” she says gently pushing his hand away. “I’ll get another when I get home.”</p><p>“Okay. Thanks, babe,” he says tucking it back in his pocket.</p><p>Suddenly a voice calls out to them from the sky. “Goku? Chi-Chi? Can you hear me?”</p><p>Chi-Chi wraps her arms around Goku so tight. This is it.</p><p>“We can hear you King Kai,” Goku responds as he rests his palm on the back of her head and holds her close.</p><p>“Okay. They’re about to make the wish. I’ll let you know when she’s home, Goku.”</p><p>“Thanks King Kai.” Goku lowers his mouth to his wife’s trembling lips. “Give Gohan a huge hug for me. Tell him I can’t wait to see him.”</p><p>“I will,” Chi-Chi says through her tears. “Son Goku, I swear if you hurt yourself or worse…”</p><p>“You’ll kill me. I know,” he chuckles softly as he places a hand on her belly. “You guys take care of Mommy. Don’t make her cravings too weird. I won’t be there for all the food runs.”</p><p>Chi-Chi smiles and cries as she places her hand over his.</p><p>“I love you, Chi.”</p><p>“I love you too. Come home to me Son Goku,” she says as she gives him one more kiss.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>And just like that, she’s gone.</p><hr/><p>“Mom?” Gohan asks when a woman dressed in odd clothes suddenly materializes in front of him and his friends. “Mom!”</p><p>“Gohan!” Chi-Chi cries as she runs to her child. Four months. Four months since she’s seen her baby. Four months since she’s cooked his meals. Four months since she’s held him. Four months since she’s kissed him. “Oh, my baby. My sweet boy. Gohan I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I’m just getting home. I thought it would be a week baby. Please forgive me.”</p><p>Their family and friends look on with tearful gazes at the sweet reunion.</p><p>“Mom, I’m not mad! I just missed you so much,” he says as he squeezes her neck and wraps his tail around her arm. However, he can’t help but detect something odd about her.</p><p>“I missed you my baby. My heart hurt every second,” she says as she picks him up. “I don’t care that you’re a big boy. I’m holding you,” she says as she nuzzles her nose into his cheek.</p><p>“Mom,” Gohan blushes. “In front of everyone?”</p><p>“Yep. In front of everyone,” she says peppering his face with kisses before turning her attention to her father and her friends. “I’m forever indebted to all of you for taking care of my son.”</p><p>“Chi, you owe us nothing. You two were saving the universe. The least we could do is have your back,” Bulma says approaching her friend with open arms.</p><p>Well, that is partially true. But the whole truth includes them trying to repair the damage of the last two years.</p><p>“Well, thank you all. So much,” she says still squeezing her son tight.</p><p>“Mom, I can’t breathe,” Gohan says dramatically.</p><p>“I don’t care,” she teases as she loosens her hold.</p><p>Gyu Mao approaches his daughter and gives her one of his signature hugs. Having his daughter and grandson in his arms for the first time in two years is almost more than he can bare. Not wanting to risk a total meltdown, he kisses her forehead and places her back on her feet. “Welcome home, baby.”</p><p>“Thanks, Daddy.”</p><p>“When can we expect Goku home?” Roshi asks.</p><p>“It may be a little while,” Chi-Chi confesses. “He has some unfinished business to attend to but I left him with the ship so we should hear from him regularly.”</p><p>“And why do you have two more kis? Did you merge with someone? Do humans do that?” Piccolo asks with his limited knowledge on humans.</p><p>Chi-Chi’s eyes widen as she places Gohan on the ground. She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret for long but was hoping for a little more time.</p><p>Now that it’s been pointed out, Roshi immediately detects the two kis in her womb. “Chi-Chi! You’re-”</p><p>“She’s what?” Gohan asks thoroughly confused but then immediately feels the two new energies. “What’s wrong, Mom? Are you sick?”</p><p>“Well, umm…” she stutters as everyone waits for her to say the words. “Well, we’re going to have babies. Twins.”</p><p>The group immediately begins to squeal in excitement as they surround the expecting mother.</p><p>Gohan gazes up at her in wonder. “I’m going to be a brother?”</p><p>“It looks that way, kiddo,” Chi-Chi says giving him a kiss on top of his head. “And Dad will definitely be home before then.”</p><p>“So that’s what you two were doin’ in space so long!” Roshi teases before promptly receiving a bonk on the head by Bulma.</p><p>“Alright everyone, let’s give her some breathing room. She’s breathing for three now,” Bulma giggles as she takes her friend’s arm. “This outfit is something else, Chi.”</p><p>“Yeah, Yardratian clothing was more about utility than fashion,” Chi-Chi chuckles.</p><p>“I bet you’ve got some great stories to share, Mom,” Gohan says as the group begins walking to Capsule Corp.</p><p>“You bet. Lots. But there’s something I gotta do first,” Chi-Chi says taking her son’s hand.</p><p>“What’s that?” Bulma asks.</p><p>“I’m pregnant with not one, but <em>two</em> Saiyans. What do you think?”</p><p>“EAT!” the whole group says in unison.</p><p>“That’s right,” she giggles. “Then… <em>home</em>.”</p><hr/><p>“You boys ready?” Avieta asks as Bimari and several soldiers board Pek’s new ship.</p><p>“Yeah, but why’s Goku still at the house?” Bimari asks sensing the warrior’s ki there.  </p><p>“Hm. That’s odd. Let me go check on him.”</p><p>After returning to her home, Avieta walks into her guest room where Goku and Chi-Chi stayed and finds the Saiyan sitting on the edge of the bed holding the ultrasound photo of their babies. With advanced Yardratian tech and how much faster Saiyan babies grow, they were already able to get a snapshot of their nuggets.</p><p>“Oh, sorry Avieta. Are they waiting on me?” Goku asks when he sees her in the doorway.</p><p>She nods and takes a seat on the bed next to him, gently plucking the photo from his fingers. “They look just like you,” she says looking at the two beans.</p><p>“They probably will. And it’ll drive Chi crazy. ‘I make these babies with my own body and here they are lookin’ nothing like me,’” Goku says in his best Chi-Chi voice. “At least that’s what she thinks. They may look like me, but Gohan got his best qualities from her,” he says softly.</p><p>“What’s on your mind Goku?” she asks getting to the point.</p><p>He’s learned by now that trying to lie to Bimari or Avieta is useless, so he tells her the truth. “I just don’t have a great feeling about something, but I don’t know what.”</p><p>“Well, you’re going to war. That’s unsettling for even the strongest warrior,” she tries to comfort.</p><p>Goku nods. “Yeah… I guess that’s it.” He looks at the photo one more time then tucks it into his armor before leaving for battle.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was incredibly difficult to write for a number of reasons. Not only are they separated from their child, they're also then separated from each other on a foreign planet. Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, these two chapters are a set. </p><p>I wanted to highlight their trauma without being too incredibly dark. First, I don't personally like split personality Goku. It's been done to death and I don't really see him as losing his mind, but more struggling with the reality that he isn't who he thought he was and having to make peace with that. Also, getting his new strength and rage under control. I hope I captured that well. Second, we have Chi-Chi who decided to avoid the trauma she went through. People are guilty of that every day, avoiding the mirror and listening to the horrible voice in their head. As a person who focuses on everyone but herself, that felt like the appropriate path for her at this time. Women don't get over that kind of abuse in a day and I don't think she felt the same urgency that Goku did to handle it. She doesn't think she's losing herself. She's a doer, not a thinker. If she can just keep doing the motions, she'll be fine in her mind. </p><p>I really struggled with how to naturally bring them back together and have her be a part of his healing process. My brilliant friend and extremely talented writer (seriously she's too good for us) Laralie (also @AvieAwesome on Twitter) suggested Image Training. That idea never entered my mind because I always have them bonded. I didn't want to take away from the uniqueness of their bond and I don't think I did. Image Training is a different experience altogether and uses a different connection. Also, we've not seen everything their bond is capable of yet. But she threw that idea out there and I ran with it like a madwoman. Thanks for being my sounding board and support friend. </p><p>SSJ4. Let's talk about that. For someone who's not a huge GT fan, SSJ4 is one of my favorite transformations. I wanted to include it and I wanted Goku to have his tail back. I love their tails. Another one of my friend's said something a while ago about the theory that SSJ4 is the original Super Saiyan. I love the idea of returning to M O N K E and Goku getting truly in touch with his roots. </p><p>Chi's transformation. This isn't something she can do on her own. I think I made that clear but wanted to reiterate. I've always head canoned that the Saiyans give their mates ki to sustain them during intimacy. With their bond, this just seemed natural to me. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed the art. I'll be adding art from previous chapters also. Artist is @rutisfree on Twitter. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>